Don't Stare
by BeesInTheCar
Summary: Not everyone can see it. Not everyone can feel it. But the screaming silence of depression can turn even the happiest looking person, into a broken, empty shell. Like the Earth though, empty places are soon taken over by weeds that choke the daylight. What manifests in darkness, can easily be brought into reality. Rated M for touchy topics and possible future lemons
1. Chapter 1

"I still feel completely out of out of place Mira. I just don't feel like I'm at home" a rather disgruntled Lisanna stated to her sister quietly. Despite having been brought back to life in the eyes of her fellow guild mates and accepted without the slightest of hesitation, there was a sort of loneliness in her own mind. Edolas had truly taken more out of her than she would ever admit. She had accepted her new guild mates, and grew to enjoy her life regardless of how involuntary it was. Still, she had to force herself to carry on in this familiar yet completely new life. She'd already been through so much with all of her guild mates since she'd been back. You would think that any hint of being "out of place" would simply be a thing of the past. Something about life now though, felt far from home. Edolas wasn't home, but gods...why couldn't home feel right either.

"Don't be like that Lisanna. You belong here now more than ever. Our home wasn't even a home without you." stated Mira with a reassuring smile and tone that, to anyone else, would seem comforting. But to Lisanna, it was no different than an awkward pat on the back. "Why don't you go sit and chat with the girls for a bit? I can handle the bar just fine." Reluctantly Lisanna nodded, placing the newly washed mugs away and removing her work apron. "Oh! And since you're headed out of here anyway, can you please take these beers over to the Raijinshu, please?" With a smile that would melt anyone plastered across her face, Mira handed the youngest Strauss a rather full tray. Rolling her eyes with only the slightest annoyance, smirk across her face, Lisanna half hazardly grabbed it and walked off.

"Here you go guys!" she exclaimed with a beautiful, yet completely fake smile. "Darling, you're going to give yourself wrinkles smiling so big. Better to just do a smaller, more elegant smile". Nothing quite like an unwarranted opinion from Evergreen to really solidify an already questionable, depressing mood. Pinky out to sip a beer none the less. "Yes well, not everyone prefers the look of stone on a soft face Ever." There was the slightest hint of annoyance in Freed's voice, but at least it was something as he reached for his beverage. Rubbing his temples with his hand, Laxus reached out and simply enjoyed his beer quietly. Eyes closed. No sense in even engaging the impending argument between his faithful crew. Lisanna looked over to Bickslow, expecting him to grab his beer and throw in his own sarcastic comment, like his comrades, but was instead greeted with a very excited Pappa bobbing in her face exclaiming loudly, "No wrinkles on this one!"

Her attempts to gently shoo the little totem away were futile. She merely caused the little doll to become even more excited, attracting it's siblings who were all now weaving around her arms and legs happily screaming "No wrinkles!" She felt like she was being surrounded by pestering bees. The urge to swat is there, but the repercussions of swatting totally wasn't worth it. Pippi and Poppo were so busy chanting and zooming about, that they inevitably smacked into each other. Almost in unision, they both appeared to size each other up and shouted,"Hey! NO WRINKLES!" This made Lisanna giggle, and just like that, the little totems all settled down next to Bickslow. The man's tongue simply rolled out of his smiling mouth as he grabbed his beer. As she walked over to the other side of the hall to sit with the girls she could have sworn she heard a faint,"aww" from one of the totems.

* * *

As the night dragged on, Lisanna's mind was elsewhere. Daydreaming about the feelings of being home. About everything she had missed here. Wondering why the hell she just couldn't get ouf of such a depressive rut. Her friends were bantering and chatting about the latest gossip. Something that just really didn't interest her as of late, unlike her sister to whom which was trying desperately to keep an ear on the girls table. Frantically taking notes in-between bartending and serving simple meals. Amidst the gossip, the rest of the guild was up to their usual antics. A night in which a table wasn't being set on fire and multiple friends weren't frozen in place, wasn't really a night at all. She simply sat quietly, drinking another beverage. Even if she was miserable inside, at least she was miserable and warm.

Despite her wandering thoughts, Lisanna found herself staring at the Raijinshu across the room. For what reason, she really wasn't sure. Perhaps it was because they were one of the only stationary groups through the shouting and general guild chaos. Keeping to themselves. Her view consisting of one very angry Laxus gritting his teeth at Ever and Freed as they bantered about god knows what...hopefully not about wrinkles and stone still...Her view of Bickslow was simply the back of his helmet. Next to his head, Pappa was simply floating in place bobbing happily. As she stared, Pappa suddenly turned around to stare back at her, no longer bobbing. Just sitting there. Laxus, Freed and Evergreen immediately shifting their eyes, catching Lisanna in the act. The action startled her and she looked away as quickly as she could.

The temptation to look again was definitely planted there now. Maybe it was sheer curiosity at the reaction of the totem and members of the Raijinshu, maybe it was just boredom. Who knows. She tilted her head slightly to see if the totem had turned around, which it had. No sooner than she started looking, did the totem turn around again. Not breaking the inanimate stare painted on its face. She turned away slower this time. Not as caught off guard by the motion of the totem this time. Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen didn't look at her this time around thankfully. She smirked a bit, looking down at the wooden table. "They are probably used to stares" she thought to herself.

The final time she passed a glance over to the totem, was different. All the members of the Raijinshu were standing, likely getting ready to go home. Faces all stern, minus Evergreen who was passing telling glances over to Elfman in a manner that quietly screamed, "Get up, we are leaving". She watched as her brother rose from his seat quickly, becoming the arm candy Evergreen desired so much. As she turned to stare back at the totem, Pappa again turned quickly to face her, but was also accompanied by the rest of its siblings situated on the floor. When they all made eye contact with her, she suddenly felt nauseated and light headed. She clutched her mouth and did her best to prevent herself from vomiting on the table. "Lisanna are you okay!? What's wrong?!" shouted an extremely frightened Lucy. "Ya didn't have to keep drinking with us ya know!" Cana was less than thrilled at the condition of their friend who literally went from fine, to sickly in no time, not realizing that Lisanna had been milking her drink. "I'm fine." Lisanna smiled "I think I just need to go home and rest for a bit. Just a bit stressed out from work I guess." Smile plastered across her face, she excused herself from the table and walked over to Mira whose face was full of concern. "I'm going home Mira. I feel...off. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she hugged her sister and headed out of the guild.

* * *

It was chilly and slightly damp in Magnolia tonight. A storm was sluggishly presenting itself. Spring was beginning to awaken. As she walked under the street lights, she had the feeling she was being watched. The nausea and dizziness set in again, causing her to fall to her knees. "What the hell". She rose back to her feet. Glancing around, she saw no one was there, at least no one for her anyway. As she stood there, she suddenly had the urge to run, and run she did. She sprinted past her home. Past the familiar shops around town. Past anything she knew. She felt like her body just couldn't stop running, as if it was fueled by pure adrenaline. It felt good. The pain in her side not being enough to coax her to slow down. The splintering feelings in her legs begging for more. The hoarseness of each breath fueling her to run harder.

She maintained this pace until she had reached a part of town she didn't recognize. Street lights broken. The buildings appearing to all be abandoned. Windows shattered out of most of them. Graffiti painting their sides. Cracks begging to be fixed. The frames of many buildings exposed from weather, neglect, and time. She quietly walked around this bleak little section of town. In a way, it was comforting. These old buildings were once full of life. Homes that families lived in. Now, they were nothing more than empty shells. Thunder quietly rang, echoing through the buildings. In a way, it felt like it was their voice. A voice whose sound would cause a piece of itself to fall to the ground, never to rise again. She came upon what must have been an elegant apartment at some point. The stone work, though worn, was intricately designed. It spanned all the corners of the building, rising up the pillars. Large, broken windows easily twice her height adorned it. She counted seven of those levels. Seven broken, worn out, neglected, abandoned levels.

Fat raindrops beginning to fall. Quickening their decent from the sky.

With only the slightest hesitation, she entered the abandoned shelter. Better to wait for the storm to pass. As she entered the belly of the building, the rain outside rose the musky scent of the building. Mold, dirt, and general decay. She walked through the building, finding an old staircase. Although functional, it was certainly in disarray. Like its neighbors, the building was riddled with graffiti and broken glass. Torn maroon and gold carpets faded from neglect and time, crowding any walkway. "At least someone comes to visit you" she said out loud. The rain was now falling hard and fast. At least she had found shelter from the storm outside. The staircase eventually winded up a doorway that led to the rooftop. The door having been clearly kicked at some point with a large hole gracing its center. Wood splintering in every direction. The handle appearing to have been smashed flat. The hole left in the door allowing rain to enter the building. Small pools and trickles of water attempting to make their way deeper into the building.

As she stood there listening to the rain, figuring out what she should do next, lightning lit up the building. Eerie shadows forming from the sudden exposure. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a figure standing near her. Turning quickly to see who was there, another wave of nausea and instability overcame her. She fumbled hard into the wall next to her. The motion of hitting the decaying wall causing her arm and shoulder to go through it. She could feel the newly formed scratches and a bruise beginning to form. No sooner than she stood up, pulling her arm out of the hole that she had made, did the building angrily start to groan. She listened as what must have been a wall from a lower floor collapsed, and watched as parts of the staircase began to crumble. The rotting wood giving way. As the stairs began collapsing and walls started to crumble, she did the only thing she could do. Run. She ran through the broken doorway, to the roof top, watching the building start to crumble behind her. The door almost felt as though it were trying to keep here there. Knees smashing hard against the stone and concrete top. Snagging her shorts, cutting her legs. Fingers clawing at anything they could, pulling herself free. Heart pounding in her chest, she frantically searched for a possible solution to the impending building collapse.

She ran to the edge of the building, as far away from the collapse as she could. The wet ground sparing no mercy to her as she lost her traction. Feet slipping and sliding. Her ankles twisting hard as the audible "crunch" added to the sounds of the building. Hitting the rooftop hard, she frantically clawed her way to the edge. Staring down at the ground below, she desperately tried to formulate a plan that wouldn't involve her plummeting to her death, rising to her feet as quickly as she could. Listening to the sounds of stone falling, the remaining windows shattering, and wood splintering, she was now teetering on the edge trying to figure out a plan. Changing into a bird would be useful, but wet feathers means she'll still plummet. Changing into a cat would do little to nothing at this height.

As she stood, teetering on the edge, her nose was suddenly filled with the strong scent of frankincense. Before she even had time to react, two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. Cool metal grazing against her ear and cheek. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare sweet cheeks?" The low voice began laughing. The two hands holding her in place, now violently shoving her off the building. The sensation of nothing below her feet making her stomach drop. She clawed at the air reaching for anything, greeted by nothing. She didn't have time to scream. She couldn't if she tried. The sound of pouring rain, thunder, and manic laughing ringing through the air as she watched the ground below make its way closer and closer to her.


	2. Chapter 2

As she inched towards the earth, she couldn't hear anything but the sound of laughing...laughing. Someone was laughing as she plummeted. Laughing at her. How cruel. But was it really that funny? Is shoving someone off a building that great? As she prepared to hit the wet cobblestone below, she felt two arms grabbing her by the torso, and with that, she was gently floating. Either she really was drunk, or she was dead. The manic laughing now right up against her back. Who ever was holding her lept bringing the sensation of falling back into her stomach. Landing on the wet cobblestone and slipping, Lisanna was flung into the air.

Her body bounced off the ground before settling across the street. She watched the remainder of the building fall in on itself. The adrenaline beginning to settle, setting her exhaustion deep into her bones. As she stared at it, the laughing again started. Looking around, she didn't see anything. The laughing was echoing off the buildings. She was too exhausted to stand and merely looked around like a lost pup in the rain. Lightning flashed and again, she saw a figure standing in the rain to her left about a hundred yards away. Gods she was going to be sick. Unable to make out any features. It just stood there. With the remaining energy she had left, she screamed ,"What do you want?!". Her heart pounding hard as the figure took a step towards her. "If we're bein' honest, I'd like to know what the fuck you're doing out here". Completely caught off guard, Lisanna turned to her right to face Bickslow. She could feel the heat off of him. He certainly lacked the concept of personal space.

"I just...I just felt like running I guess". She looked curiously at him. His face obstructed by his helmet. "Do you now?". His wide grin changing into a deep frown. For a split second his eyes flashed a bright green. Lisanna closed her eyes tight. The brightness blinding her temporarily. She felt her left shoulder being nudged rather gently. She cracked her eyes to see Pappa bumping her. Making eye contact with the little totem, it angled slightly to meet her gaze. "No wrinkles!" the totem exclaimed. Smiling slightly, she looked to see if the figure she'd seen was still there. It was gone. Looking back at Bickslow, she suddenly yelled,"Why the hell did you push me?! I could have died you moron!" A bit caught off guard by the comment, he retorted,"I didn't push you. I guided you off since, ya know, you were just standing there looking stupid". He wasn't wrong. She knew he wasn't wrong, but something about that statement just sparked a tiny bit of rage in her. A wide smile made it's way across Bickslow's face as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. His totems now all acting as small children would, splashing in the puddles, chasing each other, and giggling shouting "Stupid stupid stupid!".

She attempted to hit him across the face. Tried with all her might. Unfortunately, sitting there had completely drained her, reminding her body of just how exhausted it was. With no more adrenaline coarsing through her, she felt like she weighed a tonne. Her body sank heavily into the hard cobblestone. She couldn't lift a muscle even if she tried. With a sigh, Bickslow laid down beside her on the ground. As they both stare up at the sky, pouring rain hitting their faces, he laughed. "Well, this is a first". Looking over to him, Lisanna didn't understand what he meant. "What? Pushing someone off a building?." His smile widened as he turned to face her. "Nah. Having a wet, breathless girl next to me, and not being the reason for it". With that snarky little remark, Lisanna was able to heave her left arm over to him and land a solid, albeit completely weak, punch. Had he not been wearing his helmet, her punch would have landed square between his eyes. The pathetic motion brought him back to that manic laughing as he kicked up to his feet.

The storm had paused temporarily and the fog rolled in as Bickslow carried Lisanna down the streets. He wasn't keen on letting anything that wasn't his babies ride piggyback on him, but given the state of her body, he knew she wouldn't be walking at all for the night. She probably wouldn't be walking much tomorrow either. "So look sweet cheeks, I'm all for carrying you home, but I have no intentions on walking in on half my team bangin' your siblings with you looking half dead. You know how that makes a gentleman like myself look?" She was only a little bit stunned at his remark. She knew about Ever and Elfman, but Mira too? "With that said, I'm going to my place. We should get you checked out." He wasn't wrong. Her body ached, and slowly but surely, the pain of her injuries were throbbing. Thank the gods she can maintain a tough front.

"Were you following me the whole time?" she asked him, genuinely curious. "Mmm yeah. I just love following pretty girls around in the dark. Really gets me off." His totems began zooming around screeching "Gets me off!" She lifted her head off his shoulder."I'm serious Bickslow. How did you know I was there." He paused momentarily before he continued his march towards his home. "When you see a friend running like a bat out of hell, especially after being a bit...odd earlier that night, you tend to follow." That was a good enough answer as far as she was concerned. She wouldn't admit it outloud, but she was truly was grateful that he was there. Even if his idea of help, was a bit on the unorthodox side. Thinking back on it, she didn't really understand why she did what she did either. Yes her feelings and creeping depression were getting to her, but never has she ever had a reaction quite like today. Normally, a quick cry or some silence alone at home was enough. Maybe even a walk around. Never a sprint to what could have easily been her death.

As they continued on towards his home, the storm had reawakened itself. It was angrier than before. Lightning crackling much closer and far louder than before. "Hold on tight there sweet cheeks. I ain't got any intentions on getting hit by lightning again". She pondered the thought for a moment, realizing that Laxus must have hit him with a bolt before. She tightened her grip around his neck causing him to cough. "I said hold on tight, not 'please remove the blood flow and oxygen to my head'". She giggled a bit before correcting her grip. As soon as she did, they were off. She'd known that the Seith was a nimble thing, but had no idea that he could move so effortlessly, let alone effortlessly with her extra weight. It really was quite amazing to feel. Despite being fully clothed, she could feel that his muscles were hardly straining at the leaps and bounds, totems acting as steps for him to land on. With not even the slightest of issues, they made across the buildings of Magnolia.

Had they not known any better, both of them would have sworn the lightning was after them. It spanned the sky like roots, grabbing hold of every cloud in it's wake. Nearby, a single bolt hit a lamp post. Lisanna could swear she saw a figure standing in the shadows created by the bolt as the bulb in the post exploded outward, sending a wave a nausea through her. She could have sworn she saw a burst of green light. Both Lisanna and Bickslow could feel the static from the bolt. The sensation causing Bickslow to laugh as though taunting the sky to try harder. She genuinely believed he was playing a game against the sky as he laughed and began leaping higher into the air. His babies in line with him giggling with him the whole way. "Almost home!"

They fast approached a building. With a swift, yet elegant motion, they had landed on the back porch of a rather insignificant looking home. Although, compared to her own home, most homes appeared that way. The totems opened the doors with relative ease. Clearly this is something they were accustomed to doing. As they entered his home, Lisanna was immediately struck with a familiar scent. Frankincense. Faintly, she could also smell sage and lavender. Talisman lined several areas in his living room. Some in recognizable languages, others merely as pictures. The deep copper coloring of the walls in the living room contrasting against the white furnishings. She noticed a shelf lined with tomes, books, bones, and jars. Jars that contained brightly colored orbs. Souls perhaps? All of his totems had arranged themselves on a top shelf that was clearly meant for them. Giggling happily before going silent. All around the room, were candles. All of which adorned different symbols and colors. The air in the room feeling very light.

As gently as he could, Bickslow lowered her onto his sofa. "Stay here for a minute. I need to grab somethings". She lay there. Noticing immediately that his ceiling was light blue. She knew the man was strange but clearly, CLEARLY, he lacked any sense color coordination. She realized his sofa must get a lot of use as she sunk comfortably into it. When he came back out of his bedroom, Lisanna noticed that he had removed his helmet and all of his other clothing. He was wearing some sweats and t-shirt, towel slung lazily across his shoulder. Hair in complete disarray. In one hand, he held a shirt, in the other, a medical kit. "Alright there sweet cheeks. I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes". "EXCUSE ME?!" Did he really just say that? Walking over to her and placing a hand under her chin, he placed his face less than a breaths distance away. "You're clothes are wet. They're gonna ruin my couch. Take 'em off." Her face now beet red, realized that, although rude, he wasn't exactly wrong. "Aren't you going to look away pervert?" she snapped at him, realizing his eyes were fairly glued to her. "NOPE". He smiled as his tongue fell out of his mouth, tossing the towel and shirt towards her.

"Ugh. Creep" Lisanna stated. Just because he was helping her out, doesn't mean he gets to look. She delicately dried herself off as much as possible, before placing the dry garmet over her head and very carefully, removed every article of her own clothing underneath. Perks of being a female. You learn to undress underneath clothing, although she felt a little exposed due to the lack of undergarmets. "Mmkay. That's bullshit...lay back down" the Seith pouted annoyed at his lack of a view realizing that his shirt fit her like a dress, and that he probably should have picked a smaller one. Carefully, he cleaned her fingers up. The bruising would be pretty evident in the morning. She had managed to shred a couple nails off which may or may not disappoint her later, and one of her palms was shredded heavily. Her arms scratched and elbows badly bruised. Wrapping everything carefully, he worked his way down to her legs. Her knees looks trashed. Bruised and skinned. She'll definitely be hobbling about for a little while. He could see the swelling from her shin splints beginning to form, and the rolled ankles bruising. Scratches and cuts riddling much of her exposed skin. "Sweet cheeks, you really did a number here". As she rose onto her elbows ignoring the shots of pain, she was immediately halted by his hand, pushing her back down.

She wasn't entirely comfortable having someone check her wounds, let alone letting one of the biggest pervs in the guild. But honestly, what choice did she really have. Her body was slowing beginning to scream at her for everything that had happened in the hours prior to. She could feel the pain now. As her mind wandered back to what happened at that building, the figure standing there, she felt a hand slowly creep up her inner leg. "What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted as she used her newly wrapped hands to push him away, only able to support her weight with her elbows. The Seith let a devilish smile creep across his face. Just as quickly as ever, he was on top of her. Face creeping closer and closer to hers. Using his body weight,he pressed her torso back down onto the couch. Using his legs, he was able to spread hers wide. His forehead now pressed against hers amber eyes staring straight into hers, he pressed his hips into hers and he again, slowly moved his hand up her leg. Her breathing stopped as he came closer and closer to her core. Just as her heart nearly exploded from her chest, her leg stung. The disinfectant not exactly being the thing she was expecting to feel. "You have a pretty nasty cut sweet cheeks. Just wanted to get it cleaned up for ya." His laugh now breaking the silence and tension he just created. "You're an asshole" she murmured to herself. "Oh now did little Lissy want something more? I've never done it with a beat the fuck up girl before. Wait...I lied. I've never done it with a beat the fuck up girl with short hair before. Wait..." before he could finish, Lisanna threw a wet shirt at him. The gesture earning her no more than a hanging tongue and smile.

The storm outside continued to rage. Lightning flashing across the sky. Even in a semi-well lit room, it made the shadows dance. With his help, Lisanna was able to sit up. Gazing around at Bickslow's living room. The more she looked around the more oddities she saw. Amoung those oddities, glowing jars. "Soo...hungry.." she heard Bickslow grumble. "I'll be right back. You want anything?" She pondered the thought for a moment before simply stating,"Tea and if you have any, maybe some fruit?" As he walked off, Lisanna couldn't help but notice his mannerisms. Walking through his own home, he looked more like a madman. Frowning in some directions and smiling and laughing in others before disappearing behind a small curtain. The sounds of a fridge and pantry openning and the clanging of pots being the only sounds throughout the inside of the home.

The living room slowly filled with the smell of strong herbs, and shortly after, Bickslow returned to the living room, food and drink in tow. He sat across from her on a meditation mat. His eyes closed as he ate what looked to be wild greens and drank his tea. Lisanna drank her tea. It was very herbal. A bit strong for her tastes. "Is this medicinal tea, Bickslow?" she asked as she took another sip, cringing a bit before quickly taking a bit into the orange slices he'd brought her. "...have you seen the condition you're in there sweet cheeks?" he chuckled taking a sip of tea as well. "Actually no, I really haven't. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?". With the slightest of hesitation, he stood up. Helping her stand, he gently supported her weight as they started walking towards the restroom. His home was relatively small. Definitely a good home for a bachelor. As they slowly made their way out of the living room, they entered a hallway. At the end of the hall was his bedroom. The smells of oils, strongest from there. Beyond that, a small door which must have been the bathroom. As they continued down the short hall, they passed a door on the right. "What's this door go to?" she asked. "Goes to a basement". Upon entering his bedroom, the air immediately felt much more dense. Like sitting under a heavy, yet comforting blanket. She could have fallen asleep right there. It was entirely too dark for her to make out any real features of his bedroom...not that she honestly cared(or so she told herself)

"Okay sweet cheeks. Bathroom. Use it as you please...or don't. Leave the curtain on the mirror though please and thank you." "How am I supposed to see anything then?" Bickslow shrugged and smiled before shutting the door. She heard him exit the other room entirely. Standing annoyed for a moment, Lisanna lightly supported herself against the counter, better able to see the wounds she received. She hissed a bit looking at them. As she looked at her hands, she heard an airy whisper from the mirror. She couldn't make out exactly what it was saying, but it sounded like a conversation between a woman and a man. There was no breeze in the bathroom, but she could clearly see the curtain gently rising and falling off the mirror as though it were breathing. She stood back for a moment, trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but also attempting to make sure the Seith wasn't around. A quick glimpse of the room, confirming that he decorates everything similarly. Candles, talisman, jars, orbs, bones. She looked up again, only to notice that blue ceiling. "What a weirdo" she thought to herself.

Focusing back on the covered mirror, she noticed the whispering had stopped. Whether out of sheer curiosity, or absolute idiocy, she gently lifted the bottom corner of the curtain. Peering into the small exposed area, she saw nothing but herself. She lifted up more of the curtain, nearly exposing the entire mirror, only to be greeted by her own reflection. She laughed a bit. Feelings stupid for even thinking the mirror was an issue. She saw how damaged she looked and sighed. Her sibling were going to kill her. She leaned in closer to the mirror, noticing that she had burst a blood vessel in her eye. "Greeaaat". Calming her nerves, she finished up her business. Arranging the curtains to appear as though she had never even touched them. Trying to think of a way to explain away the situation when the time came.

As she cracked opened the door, Bickslow's bedroom was a lot darker than she had remembered. She reached her hand out to try and find a light switch, only to touch what felt like skin. She opened the door wide to see exactly what she had just touched. The smell of rotting flesh filled her lungs, followed by screaming. What she had thought was merrily a dark room, had turned into dark flesh, rotting off of it's location in the doorway, exposing muscling, veins, pus and bone. Maggots filling the place of skin. The wall pulsating and pounding. Lisanna backed quickly, taking refuge in the bathtub. The pulsing wall dripping pieces of itself upon the area she was just standing. It accumulated quickly, forming it's own type of entity. A writhing body now on the ground. Limbs longer than any mans. Body contorting in inhuman ways. The sounds of bones snapping as it tried futily to crawl towards her. No eyes on this familiar yet horrifying form. Simply empty black holes. When it opened it's mouth, nothing but a whispering, silent scream came out. Jaws opening further than humanly possible. Elongated teeth filling it's mouth. Tongue looking as though it were cut out.

The form reached over the bathtub wall and slowly rose itself over Lisanna. In the background, she could see bright green filling the space. The sounds of a man and woman screaming, and the sounds of burning skin radiating throughout the house. It rotted and fell away as Bickslow entered the room smiling. Muscles tense as he walked quickly towards the form. The form never taking it's gaze off of her, Bickslow walked into the tub with Lisanna. "Pardon me sweet cheeks". He shoved two of his fingers into each eye hole and his thumb into the hissing forms mouth, and casually dragged the creature away from her. Lifting up the curtain, he violently pressed the form back through the mirror. The sound of gurgling now being the only sound in the room, aside from Bickslow laughing. As she stood there stunned at the nightmare that had just unfolded in front of her, Bickslow looked over to her, head cocked to one side. Smiling. Eyes looking absolutely insane, or perhaps normal for him. "C'mon" he said as he outstretched a hand. Visibly shaken, she grabbed on, and he carried her out of the bathroom, back to her place on his sofa.

"What the hell was that Bickslow?" She had seen some nightmares in her time, but nothing quite like that. "I swear all of you guys seem to forget exactly what it is I do. I don't just run around looking attractive ya know". The quiet sound of giggling coming from all of the jars in the house. As he sat back on his rug, back to drinking his tea and enjoying his greens, the lightning had begun to intensify. A flash of lightning streamed across the sky, and in the shadows outside, Lisanna swore she saw a figure standing outside the patio door. The same figure that she had been seeing for the better part of the night. It didn't go unnoticed to Bickslow, as he noticed it as well. Eyes shining green, if only for a second as they shot over to the area outside. He immediately rose to his feet and shut the curtains. Turning back to Lisanna. Standing behind her while she sat, he whispered lowly into her ear, "You and I...we have a lot of talking to do. Your little friend, is hanging around for a reason".

 ****Please feel free to review! I** **thoroughly enjoy conversation as well! I will be updating this story slowly but surely!****


	3. Chapter 3

"My...little friend? What are you talking about Bickslow? And what the hell was that thing!" As she sat there, gagging down the last of her tea, that famous smile dragged across Bickslow's face. "Little shadow friend. Seems to favor you quite a bit. Know why?" Completely stunned that he could even see that figure, she wasn't really sure what to say. What could she say? She didn't know what it was. She'd never seen it before. She didn't even know if what she was seeing was even real. How was she supposed to answer that? "I...you can see that? How am I supposed to know what it is?! You see the creepy stuff Bicks, not me. You keep things like THAT in your house! Now what the hell was that thing in the bathroom?!" Laughing harder than ever not denying what she said, he flicked her in the forehead, snapping back "I didn't ask you what it is, I asked you if you know why it's hangin' around." Again she didn't know how to answer that. Squinting at him she shrugged "I don't know. Enlighten me." Licking his lips as though the conversation had been a meal he'd been savoring, his voice dropped and he glared at her "...delighted to..."

"As far as this realm is concerned, you no longer really exist. Know what that means?" with nothing short of a devious look on his face, she responded "I guess it would mean that I'm considered dead? But I didn't die. The Anima..." "Yeah yeah the Anima opened up and you took over the role of Edolas' Lisanna blah blah blah you came back blah blah blah rainbows and unicorns that shit glitter. Looks pretty on paper right? Physically, it makes sense. You walk, talk, and bleed. As far as souls are concerned though, it's a shit storm. Your soul was immediately lost in transit. The energies holding it together, broken. Emotionally, well I imagine it's that part of hell that is juuuust peachy." Lisanna took a moment to think. If that really is the case, maybe that explains her lack of feeling as though she belonged. "So...what does that mean for me then?" "Means a lot of things sweet cheeks. Means I might have a new soul to be addin' to my collection. Nothin' quiet like the ones that practically off themselves. Makes my job easy." His tongue falling out of his mouth as he said that, not realizing how she might have interpreted that. "...off themselves...suicide?...you think I might commit suicide?" She looked down at her wrapped hands for a moment. A single puff of air leaving her lungs. She smiled, humoring the ideal for a moment.

She was surrounded by people she loved and who loved her, but never in her existence had she ever felt so alone. She knew them, and they knew her, but no one truly knew her and she didn't truly know them anymore. Recalling stories in the guild, consisted of many conversations landing in awkward silence. She would mix up her Edolas and Fiore guild mates on many occasions. It wouldn't seem like such a bad thing, if they did it too. They never did. She didn't exist in their world, but they existed in hers. Every day she was gone to them, they were there still there for her. They would smirk, giving her the typical "Oh don't worry about it Lisanna" or "No that didn't happen here Lisanna". A couple years doesn't seem like such a long time, but when you're completely cut off from everything you actually know, it's an eternity. She was thrown back into her old life without even having a chance to adjust or really part ways from her new life. You would think one would would be grateful for the chance to be with the familiar and live out your days that way. The story books make it look like it's a smooth transition. In reality, it's a double edged sword, sharpened well. Thinking about the reality of her situation, she let a tear fall. "...guess that only makes sense..."

A concerned look crossed Bickslow's face. Grabbing the sides of her head with both hands, he pressed his forehead against her's hard, eyes greener than ever. Blinding her slightly and more than likely leaving a bruise on her forehead. "Gods help you if I find out that suicide was your route. I'll make sure your soul never rests and rots and suffers in the worst ways. I'll even give the jar to your fucking siblings so you can watch them mourn for you every day like we did. You'll never be able to comfort them. You can only watch and listen to them suffer because of your worthless actions. If you think that's really gonna fix your fucking problems now, HA. I'll show you real suffering that you'll never escape. You won't come back from it this time." His jaw tight, he sat back, breathing heavily. Anger rising slowly.

She sat stunned. Eyes beginning to sting as she held back tears. "What am I supposed to do than Bickslow?! How can I fix this?!" Taking a breath, he composed himself. Carefully, he placed one hand flat against the top of her head. "We fix every part of your soul that leads to this point" tapping the crown of her head with his finger "do you realize exactly what kind of magic I practice, aside from the best magic" smiling at his own ego boosting. "You steal souls, possess, and exorcise." She alongside all the other members knew what he practiced. They also knew how frowned upon, if not downright illegal his magic was. "I don't steal souls Lisanna. I trap lost souls. Big difference. If a soul is lost and happens to be in a living being, well, that's just too bad for that person. I would need a shit load of jars if I could just steal any soul from any person. I can definitely manipulate the shit out of strong souls though." She smiled at the remark. "So how do you know why my 'soul' or myself or whatever part of me is being followed by...whatever the hell that thing is." "Everyone has a color or an 'aura' so to speak sweet cheeks. When anyone is at their best, your auras are at their brightest. Souls strong and connected by strong roots to every fiber of it. It really is an amazing thing to see. When you're at your worst, the colors are muddled and dirty lookin'. Souls barely hang on by threads. Souls and auras change with moods and thoughts too. Kinda hard to explain to someone whose never seen it. They'll take on colors and characteristics of said mood or thought. If a soul is weak enough, it disconnects completely to the surrounding aura. Eventually, it'll fall away and get lost in a sense. Rather than sit in your heart, it loses itself in your mind. It'll desperately try and relive what it knows to fix itself. Sometimes that works. Most times it doesn't. When it works, life moves on. When it doesn't, the hole left behind in your heart by your soul, becomes a void. Eventually it becomes a void that takes over everything but your mind, and you become a shell. As far as lost souls are concerned, empty shells are worthless. But in the eyes of other worldly things, an empty shell is the perfect setting. They can do with an empty shell, what ever they please. The soul stays trapped in the mind reliving what ever memory it wants, while the body goes into turmoil. Look at the drug addicts, the alcoholics, the suicidal, the depressed, the broken. They are lost souls, taken over by what ever spirit comes along, and it'll do what it sees fit with them." "Can they ever do good things with them?" "...no..."

"So that thing is following me because?..." "Because your aura looks like shit and your soul has vacated the premises so to speak. You're attracting dark and 'spoooooky' things because of that. Your heart is just a lovely resting place for them. Making life even better for those things, is the fact that the Anima immediately ripped your soul from you and buried it deep in your mind. Real easy to take over. No fibers holding the two together. Nothing to really stop them." "You say that so casually... So what was that THING in the bathroom than?" Sitting back comfortably on his mat, he proudly touted,"That is a mirror that manifests your auras and feelings into a physical form. As you can see, your's has started attracting some lovely house guests. In all reality, they really can't touch you if you know better...unfortunately." "What do you mean unfortunately?! I didn't know better! Did you see that thing?! What do you see when you open the curtain?" With his thumb and forefinger resting on his chin, he, in a rather annoyed, yet proud tone, said "Eh, last time I looked in that mirror, two broads showed up in my shower. Let's just say they were having a good time." "You're a pig Bickslow! When did this happen?" With a shit eating grin plastered across his face, he closed his eyes. "Yesterday". Completely disgusted at the grinning man in front of her, hesitantly she asked,"Why would you have something like that?" "Be...cause...I...can?"

* * *

As the night dragged on to the earliest morning hours, Lisanna had tried to rationalize everything she was told. Although it all made sense in her mind, rationally speaking it was complete nonsense. Carefully, she lifted her legs onto the couch to sit indian style to try and regain some mobility, gently rubbing her shins and calves. "Bickslow, will fixing my soul, will it help me feel like, I belong again?" he sat for a moment before responding. "No, but it's a start" "So what do we need to do to get my soul back where it belongs?" He sprawled himself onto the floor like toddler throwing a tantrum. "Can we talk about this later? I just want to sleep! How are you not tired?! You ran for who the fuck knows how long, ate shit off a building, and tried to get eaten by Capt'n mirror monster. The fact that you don't have hypothermia is a mystery... Do you Strauss' never sleep?! Ever is always so damn chipper, but this explains why Laxus is always so tired after he gets back from your place." Her jaw hit the floor. "MIRA AND LAXUS?! SINCE WHEN?!" Grouchily staring at the ceiling he snapped in an annoyed, sarcastic tone, "Since like puberty." "I thought they didn't really like each other though! They hardly speak..." "...so far as you know...Would you rather them act like Ever and your brother?" She shuddered at the idea. "So, who's Freed with then?" "Everyone and their mother according to his soul." "Who are you seeing then?" Turning is head sideways to look her up and down he grinned, "Right now, I'm seeing a white haired girl who talks a lot and doesn't sleep and seems to forget that she has no panties on, wearing one of my shirts. His totems were suddenly huddled around her chanting "No panties! No Panties! No Panties!"

It is without a doubt that, in that moment, Lisanna moved faster than she ever had in her entire life. Bickslow started his maniacal laughing praising his totems for adding to her embarrassment. Sitting with her legs back on the floor, screwed shut. A face that put the shades or Erza's hair to shame. "YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" Eyes filled with tears, cuddling his totems on the floor, he happily remarked, "I did. Look at ya now. Back straight, sittin' all prim and proper like a lady. So can we go to bed now, 'cause I ain't good with this teenager 24 hour sessions of staying awake thing." Through her embarrassment, she tried desperately to come off as serious. "Yeah. We can go to bed. Am I staying in your bed, or out here?" "Ooo wanting to get in bed with me already? I'll take it!" Before she even had a chance to resist, she was being carried over his shoulder. Back to his bedroom. His totems joyfully repeating "Ooo" before settling back down on their shelf.

On any other given day, she could easily protest. She could change into one of her forms, and absolutely wreck that smug mug of his. Today was not this day. Being completely banged up didn't help. Bickslow skipping through his home to his bedroom, knocking the wind out of her every other step definitely wasn't helping. He moved the blankets out of the way, and as gently as he could, he lay her on his bed, covering her before walking off to turn on a light. Upon doing so, Lisanna was greeted by a large glass nazar hanging on the wall directly across from the bed. She squeaked as the sight of the ornament scared her momentarily. Shaking her head, she looked around the room and noticed it was very...very...VERY blue. Blue walls. Blue blankets. Blue pillows, blue furnishings. A familiar tune rang in her head as she continued to look around the blue room, laughing at just how much blue there really was. Like all the other ceilings this one was a lighter shade of blue. She noticed that he lacked any jars or souls in this room. "You don't keep jars in here?" "Nah. Believe it or not, souls are like you. Very talkative at night." He walked over to an intricately designed stone bowl, surrounded by a variety of different resins before grabbing one and dropping it in the bowl. Striking a match, he began burning the resin. He walked over to another part of the room, closest to a window. There was a dish elevated slightly with a candle beneath it. He poured a small amount of water into the dish before dropping in oils. The aromatic smells filled the room. He then turned out the lights.

As he walked over to his bed, he removed his shirt and sweats. "Can you keep your clothes on Bicks?" He tilted his head to one side. "Just 'cause I've catered to you tonight, doesn't mean I'm not gonna sleep comfortably or how I want in my bed. Be glad I'm not sleeping how I usually do." "And how is it that you usually sleep?" Grinning, he yet again, crawled on top of her. Dropping her comfort level drastically. Balancing on all fours, he quietly whispered, "naked". He threw himself off her, landing face down into the bed. Burying himself in the blankets. Rubbing his face all over his pillow. Moaning as though it were the greatest thing he'd ever felt and as if he were in pure ecstasy. The man is a completely insane, perverted tease. That is all she could think.

A little uneasy, but exhausted, she relaxed into the bed. Staring at the nazar in front of her, she felt a heavy pressure on her chest. It felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her body had quit. Shut down from the abuse sustained to it. She thought she could feel the air around her start vibrating and a low, deep hum begin. Her eyes widened as she stared at the center of the nazar. Her heart quickened its pace. "Ya really gotta work on your staring problem sweet cheeks" Bickslow laughed as he placed a hand over her eyes, forcing her to close them. She suddenly felt a warmth radiating from her tailbone, through the top of her skull before she lost all consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. Elevating himself onto his elbows, he looked at her. He didn't feel good about forcing her to fall asleep, but knew she needed it. Moving a few of her short hairs out of her face, he chuckled to himself. "You really got yourself into a mess this time kid." He moved his blankets up higher to cover her shoulders a bit more. Clasping his hands together, he jabbed his forehead repeatedly with his thumbs before slamming his face into his pillow groaning. Looking towards his window, he could faintly see the outline of the figure through his curtains standing there. He glowered at the figure, and as he did another figure stepped into view. "...fuck..."

* * *

Early afternoon rolled in. Lisanna woke up very slowly. She hadn't moved an inch while she slept. Her body aching now more than ever. The air felt light, and for the first time in a long time, she felt normal. At peace with her surroundings. As she looked around the room, she noticed the nazar again. It didn't bother her as much today. As she looked at it, she noticed a faint beauty about the object and it made her smile. With natural light gently being cast in the room, she noticed the details. The ambiance of the room putting her mind in an absolutely comfortable state. She inhaled deeply, feeling the tension leave her chest. She looked over, noticing Bickslow appearing to be out cold. Still flat on his stomach. Pillow over his head now. She giggled at the sight. As gently as she could, she moved the pillow off his head, hoping to prevent any suffocation that might happen. As his face was ambushed by the light in his room, he grimaced in his sleep. Pouting at the sudden assault of light and fresh air.

As his features relaxed, Lisanna took the opportunity to study them. As carefully as she could, she rolled to her side to allow herself a better view. She'd never really been particularly close to the man. Not here, not in Edolas. He was always just sort of there. She was closer to Laxus then to him. His hair looked to be an absolute mess, but given how it usually is, this may have actually been an improvement. With him sitting still, she was able to see his tattoo in much greater detail. "Blue...of course". She touched the top of the tattoo, causing Bickslow to flinch slightly. She held her breath as she waited for him to settle back down into his slumber. Once he did, she slowly started tracing the figure on his face. "...so you have a staring problem, and you touch people in their sleep...creep..." Bickslow opened his eyes slowly, looking right back at her. Not smiling. Just completely neutral in his expression. Lisanna blushed. Caught completely off guard. She held her arms against her chest looking down, fidgeting with the blankets. "It's not like that. I was just curious." Bickslow smiled. "I can give you something to touch if you're that curious" he winked at her. "Don't be gross Bickslow". "Gross? GROSS?! I'm hurt Lisanna. Just hurt. I was going to offer you something to eat, but now, now I'm...I'm just too hurt." Right on que, his totems danced in touting "hurt hurt" and "so mean". She sat up slowly, laughing at the little dolls as they zoomed and bobbed around. She managed to catch Pippi. The doll screeched "So mean. So mean. Gross. Gross" before wiggling off, nearly taking her with it, only to zoom back making a very clear "eeeeee" sound as it zoomed around the house as quickly as it could.

Bickslow opened his eyes a bit wider than usual, surprised at his baby. He laughed a single puff of air out before pointing over to the mantle in the bedroom. The totems immediately landed on it in a random, unorganized fashion, and silence again filled the house. "Your 'babies' are pretty silly, once you get past their creepy faces. They really do act like children." All of the totems immediately faced her on the shelf, as though offended by her statement. "I don't mean it guys!" She felt slightly intimidated by the wooden dolls. A tiny voice left one of the totems faintly saying "so mean". "Bickslow stared at his babies for moment. Taking in a deep breath, flipping onto his back. "They're really somethin', that's for sure. Ya sleep okay? Ya didn't move an inch." He knew why she didn't move, but also knew that the polite thing to do, was ask and if need be, deny any part in it. "Actually yeah! I really did" she laughed out. "I ache pretty badly, but nothing time won't heal right?" He smiled at her statement. "Time tends to do that sweet cheeks". Watching her closely, he caught sight of her aura. It was a faded light blue, but it was there. He noticed a thin strand attach to it from her third eye. It was weak. Barely holding on, but it was something. The black voids everywhere else, he accepted this small victory. Closing his eyes, he relaxed.

As he slowly drifted into his thoughts, he was interrupted by Lisanna asking him a simple question: "Is it safe to pee?" He slowly blinked, looking over to her. "In the bed, no. In the bathroom, yes." She lightly smacked him on the chest, recoiling a little at the pain in her fingers. "Obviously not in the bed jerk. Is that mirror...contained?" she asked hesitantly. "Yeah it's 'contained'. You could probably look at it and be fine right now". She let out a sigh of relief before slowly making her way towards the bathroom hobbling each step of the way. Bickslow went back into his thoughts. Just as the bathroom door shut, it quickly opened again and Lisanna poked her head out. "Don't listen". He grabbed the pillow from behind his head, held it straight up in the air with both hands, and slammed it down into his face before letting his arms fall straight out on either side.

* * *

Lisanna had never realized how much effort it took to use the bathroom. She hoped to whatever gods above, that she didn't get this banged up again...a hope she'd given many times before. As she proceeded to turn on the sink to attempt to wash up, she looked at the curtain on the mirror. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and yanked it off. All she saw was herself. A new bruise situated right on her forehead. As she lightly washed up, she noticed her reflection not doing the same. It simply stood there smiling at her. Fear initially gripped her. The figure in the mirror attempting to calm her down, signaling "no". She watched as the figure gestured for her to smile. The door behind the mirrored figure opened, and Lisanna could see it was nothing but darkness behind it. As the figure continued to smile, it placed a hand on the mirror. Instinctively, she did the same. She watched at the mirror rippled and danced under her hand, yet still maintained it's hard, glass feeling.

Without much warning, Bickslow marched into the bathroom. "Alright sweet cheeks. That's enough for today". Lisanna jumped backwards into him, back hitting him in the chest. The figure in the mirror doing the same. "Why does she, look like me and not the monster from yesterday?" she asked. "Different mood. Different aura. Different person Little Lissy." They watched their reflected counterparts in the mirror for a moment. Her reflection doing nothing more than standing there happily. Genuinely happy. His reflection looking absolutely insane, so, normal. As they stood there watching each other, his reflection began spewing his secrets. The mirror pulsing red for a moment. They watched as it slowly encroached on the reflection of Lisanna. Wrapping its arm around the front of her, moving her head to the side, his reflection slowly began nipping at her neck. The reflected figures both clearly enjoying it. His reflection never breaking eye contact with him. They watched as his reflection made its way down the body of her's, momentarily resting on her thigh, before travelling inwards and back up, taking the shirt up with it. "AND that's enough of that" Bickslow exclaimed tossing the curtain back over the mirror before walking away. Lisanna stood there for a moment stunned at what she just saw. "Is that how you really feel?! You are quite possibly the biggest pervert I know!" Turning back around on his heels, he dropped his height to match hers, cocking his head to the side, he smiled largely, standing mere inches away from her. "I have a beautiful girl wearing my clothes and nothing else, sleeping in my bed. How else am I supposed to feel?" He corrected his stance and walked off "...now come one. I have a feeling I'm about to get my ass kicked by your brother, your sister, and my own comrades today, and I'd like some food in my belly beforehand."

 **Thanks so much for the reviews KittyCrow! They are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can cook too you know." Lisanna said. "Yeah well you've got busted up...everything" he gestured to her entirety. The kitchen of Bickslow's home was stranger than the rest of the home she'd seen. Herbs hung everywhere. Various types of ornamental incense burners lined the shelves. A variety of bones sat above the cupboards. "Mind me here, but why is your home decorated like this. It's really..." Bickslow cutting her off quickly "...Weird? Yeah I know". "So why do it up like this?" Looking at her while flipping some ham, he smiled. "It's simple. Seith mage. Souls. Black magic. Possession. Exorcism. Ya think that shit doesn't come at a price? Just 'cause I know how to fight it, doesn't mean I don't need a break from it all. I'd lose my mind if I had to deal with all of the souls and shit that float around. Probably go crazy. Gotta protect myself somehow." She sat there for a second before nodding. He definitely wasn't wrong. "How can you go crazy, if you're already crazy though" she giggled back. He laughed loudly. Pointing the spatula at her "HA! Very true sweet cheeks. Very true." She sat at his small table. Eyes wandering on the very odd man. At first glance, a person wouldn't notice the scars that riddled his back. Varying in size, length, and location. Generally in rows of three, she couldn't help but wonder if those were from past flings, or exorcisms. She could see the fresh bruising clearly on his shoulder blades, and one that appeared to wrap around his neck. He must have gotten hurt while saving her. He did throw her after all, and she did unintentionally choke him. Her gaze gradually wandered to his legs. "BICKSLOW! Your legs! They look just as bad as mine!" Looking down, he noticed as well. He smiled. "Huh. Look at that." The scratches ran all the way up and down his legs. "Probably happened saving you sweet cheeks. No worries." Turning back to plate the meal, a deep frown plastered across his face and he sighed heavily.

They both enjoyed the cooked ham and eggs. "Need anything to drink there lady?" he asked as she wolfed down the food. "Anything but that tea again please." Bickslow laughed out,"TEA IT IS!" he shouted. He immediately filled her up a glass. "Ya need it if you're ever gonna heal." She sighed drinking it down quickly. Gagging at the flavor of it. Bickslow smiled and let his tongue roll out of his mouth before taking a sip of his own tea. Laughing at her. His laugh quickly turning into a frown as he looked around the wall towards his front door. "Aw shit." He quickly left the kitchen and came back with a small vile of oil. "Keep this oil on ya Lisanna. It'll help". Confused, she asked,"Help what". Before he had a chance to answer, a monsterous voice filled the area. "WHERE IS THIS GUY?! WHAT KIND OF A REAL MAN STEALS YOUNG WOMEN ON THEIR WAY HOME?" Elfman made short work of the front door pushing it open violently as it bounced off it's connecting wall. Storming in, he was confronted with a half-naked Bickslow and his precious younger sister in Bickslow's shirt looking absolutely terrible. "How ya doin' big guy" Bickslow snarked. "Elfman, please! It might not...be...that...ba...Lisanna!" Mira was stunned to see the condition of her sister. Her Satan Soul slowly taking over as she battled within herself, trying to talk it down. "I owe ya 50 jewel Ever" Laxus said as he entered the home, reaching into his pockets handing her the jewel. "Tsk tsk Lisanna. Couldn't wait till marriage? You could have done so much better" snorted Evergreen. "Judging by Lisanna's condition, I highly doubt anything happened, although Bickslow has been known to be rather convincing." Freed being the only one making correct assumptions. "Ya know that first hand, don't ya Freed" the seith mage winking with a wide grin across his face. Freed only turning half a shade redder before ignoring the seith mage. Giving her the once over, Laxus agreed, snatching the jewel out of Ever's hand and placing it into Freed's. The sound of crackling now emitting from Laxus' fist. Bickslow's eyes shot over to his leader. His face twisting into an "are you kidding" sort of expression. "Sorry Bickslow. Promised Mira though." The dragon slayer raising a fist preparing to do Mira's dirty work.

"WAIT!" Bickslow shouted "can I at least get dressed?" Laughing at his team member, Laxus shook his head. "Not today man." Shrugging his shoulders, Bickslow said "Welp. Just about everyone in the room has seen me naked before. Majority rules." In one swift motion, Bickslow ripped his boxers from his body tossing them at Elfman. Lisanna and Mira instantly looking away blushing. Evergreen simply rolling her eyes. "It's not that big Bickslow" she snapped. Laughing wildly, Bickslow shouted,"Yeah well it's bigger than anything you've seen in the past few years" eyeing Elfman, who was now seeing red. Evergreen snapping her fan shut. Freed walking into the kitchen to find something to drink, maintaining his unimpressed composure. Almost immune to his friend's behavior. As Bickslow stood in a star position, his totems smacked Elfman and Laxus in the back of the head, and he bounded off backwards out his patio door and leapt naked as ever across the rooftops of Magnolia, followed closely by the two large men. "STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" shouted Elfman, the sound of a crumbling structure following it.

"Is...is it okay for him to be naked out there? It's noon." Lisanna asked. "Technically no, and I'm sure Makarov will be pleased to get this summons and fine in the mail...again." Mira smiling and sighing. "This is pretty tame for him actually Lisanna" Freed interjected, gaining a nod from Evergreen. Looking quickly back to her sister, Mira grabbed her hands gently and asked "What happened Lisanna?" Lisanna looked up at her sister, half ashamed to be caught looking the way she was. Half angry they showed up at all. She sighed. Preparing to relay the information to her sister. It was going to be a long day...and the day was already nearly finished...

* * *

"YOU HAD BETTER RUN FASTER YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!" screamed Elfman as he hurled a brick towards the bounding naked seith. "Nah I'm good! You can't seem to keep up as is!" Bickslow laughed as he leapt across a gap between two buildings, landing on his totem, before bounding onto the roof. As he turned to mock Elfman, a bolt of lightning flashed by his head. "Oh I think you better run faster. I'm a little pissed off about how you handled last night. Cost me my night too" a smirking Laxus shouted. "Oh come on boss! Howdya think I feel?! You guys aren't the ones that had to take care of a busted up, crying broad. I didn't even get any sort of thanks when she woke up!" Bickslow exclaimed. "Ha. What did you expect, a fucking blow job?! I can't even get that from Mira half the time! Why the hell are you running towards their home anyway?!" Laxus brought his fist forward, shooting another bolt towards Bickslow. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BOTH JUST SAY ABOUT MY SISTERS?! NEITHER OF YOU ARE REAL MEN AT ALL!" Elfman roared. "Oh please Elf. Ever's got you so fucking whipped. I bet you play catcher" Bickslow retorted as he leapt onto the roof of the Strauss' home. He planted his ass firmly on their roof, breathing heavily as he maniacally laughed looking down at the incoming Elfman.

The comment immediately changed Laxus' focus. Stopping in his tracks, he turned his attention to Elfman. Something about being called anything less than a man by Elfman, annoyed him. It annoyed his pride, and his pride, was something he just didn't like messed with. As Elfman walked up to the side of his home, and yelled every insult in the book to Bickslow, Laxus cracked his neck and smirked. "You ain't such a big man yourself Elf boy". He quickly turned Elfman around to face him, landing a punch square on his chin, knocking the middle Strauss out cold. Shaking his fist, the dragon slayer turned his attention to the Seith. "C'mon boss. You know I did what I had to. "pouted Bickslow. "Yep. I know. Still promised Mira though." Laxus shrugged. "Promised her what?! I didn't do anything to the little Strauss". Bickslow said. "I'm sorry, are we talkin' about the same Strauss here? The one bandaged up from head to fucking toe? For fucks sake she looks like she got hit by a goddamn train Bickslow. We agreed yesterday night that you would keep her safe when you followed her." Laxus spat out. "Yeah well she isn't dead, which is great in my fucking book. I don't recall seeing any of the other Raijinshu or her fucking siblings there when I was dealing with everything." Bickslow snapped back.

He knew Bickslow had a point. There was really no point in arguing with him any longer. In all actuality, the girl likely owed her life to the seith mage in a few ways and Laxus knew that. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigar and proceeded to smoke. A bright flash of lightning filled the surrounding area as Laxus transported himself onto the roof. He plopped hard onto the roof asking "So were you able to confirm anything?" Looking straight ahead, voice sounding broken and dark, Bickslow responded,"Yeah. Yeah I was." "And?" "And, basically, she's fucked if she falls any further into the black. I ain't a healer Laxus. I can't fix broken souls. I break 'em further. Further than they ever thought they could break." Nodding his head, he knew Bickslow wasn't lying. He'd seen exactly what the Seith does on more than one occasion, never envying the victims. "What about the demons and shadows?" "Oh they like her a lot. Like drawing moths to a fuckin' flame. Her little run through to town last night attracted about seven. Two of 'em are ballsy enough to hang out together next to my house." Bickslow laughed out. "They try and come in?" Laxus asked. "Nah. They'd have to be stupid to try. Doesn't mean she can't bring 'em in herself from her subconscious though." "Mirror?" "...yeeep..."

Laxus watched as Bickslow stared down at Elfman. His totems circling around the unconscious man like sharks. "So what are we going to do then? What do we need?" Laxus wondered. Bickslow placed his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes. "We are gonna need about five liters of blood, a defibrillator, purified room, and time." Taken back by the request, Laxus wasn't sure how to really react. Cigar limply hanging from his mouth. Bickslow glanced over to his leader, laughing. "That's pretty much how I feel too."

"You've already got the room. How soon are you going to need everything else?"

"If you can convince the older Strauss' to let Lisanna stay with me, about two weeks. The house is pretty well cleansed. She'll thrive a bit more too, I think."

"...and if I can't?..."

"Not really an option. She's actually got a bit of fight left in her for being so voided out, but not enough to keep everything at bay. Not now anyway. One weak shadow or ones that aren't really trying, maybe. But two. Not a chance. By the way, did you tell Mira and Elfman about last night and my plans?"

Taking a large drag off his cigar, Laxus responded in an impressed tone, "No actually. Mira figured it out shortly after getting home. Blamed me for it. Said if I knew, I should have told her so she could have helped her sister. Made me promise to beat your ass if Lisanna had a scratch on her. Elfman found out 45 minutes ago from Evergreen and her big mouth." Laughing, Bickslow asked,"And how exactly does a certain She-devil get a dragon slayer to comply with her requests? She let you bruise her knees as a form of payment? Or did she su..." Bickslow immediately felt his body surge with electricity. As he feel to his back, he remarked "...I...will...never get used...to that..." Laxus took another drag off his cigar before tossing it away. "Gonna need one more thing boss"

"Yeah? And what is that?"

"Biggest box of condoms on the market." Bickslow grinned as he side eyed his boss. Another surge of electricity coursing through him.

Recoperating slightly, Bickslow sat back up. He and Laxus realizing that the next few weeks, were likely going to be a long. They sat up there for nearly an hour in silence. Elfman snoring in the grass below. Totems mocking the fallen man. The one to break the silence, was Laxus."You know, for being such a fiend, I'm surprised you didn't fuck Lisanna. You reek of her." Bickslow chuckled. "You guys don't give me enough credit. With all the stuff that went down last night, I really don't think I could get it up last night even if I tried. Still messed with her though, but yeah. Not a flinch down there. Little guy let me down." Sympathetically, Laxus responded, "It was really that bad huh?" Tilting his back and cocking it to the side, a manic smile divided Bickslow's face as his tongue hung from his mouth. In a swift motion, he straddled Laxus. Pressing his thumbs into his eyes, and forehead against his leaders, he flooded his mind with everything he saw.

 _Sitting back at the guild. Laxus in front of him. Ever and Freed to the side. The room radiating in waves. Lisanna walking up. Completely black. No facial features. Totems flying around. She smiled. Blue radiating light. Her features are back. She's sitting at her table. Black figure still standing where she was. Daggers in his back. She's staring. Totem threatens her. She looks away. Daggers again. Black figure notices. Walks gradually towards her. Raijinshu is leaving. Laxus: "don't fuck this up". Black figure standing next to Lisanna. She is staring. Figure reaches out. Green. Lisanna is sick. She leaves guild. Figure following behind her. She stops. Looks around. Figure reaches out. Lisanna is sick... Green. Lisanna is running. Figure glides across ground onto rooftop. Towering overhead. Gurgling. Green. Figure screams and disappears. Following Lisanna from rooftops. Lisanna enters building. New figure follows her... Leaping down to enter building to follow Lisanna. Entering building. Shadows screaming. Grabbing legs. Pulling legs into earth. Scratching legs. Figure directly behind Lisanna at top of stairs. Reaching out. Lisanna turning. Green. Lisanna is fumbling. Figure retracts. Figure hovering overhead. Building groaning. Figure hoisting high up by throat. Throws into wall. Wall collapses. Building falling apart. Figure back up stairs. Lisanna almost out of door. Figure grabbing her legs. Green. Figure retracts. Come back screaming. Green. Figure disappears back into earth. Running out of building now. Climbing totems to top of building. Lisanna standing on edge. Building falling. Jumping down. Hands on shoulders. Whispering. Push. New figure standing on the road. Jumping down. Grabbing Lisanna. Landing on totem. Jumping off. Throwing Lisanna away from figure. Figure hisses grabs. Throws. Lisanna notices figure. Lisanna screaming at figure. Figure walking towards her. Now talking to Lisanna. Looking back at figure. Green. Figure drops into earth. Walking home. Running home. Figure from light post. Green. Figure jumping up, attempting to grab Lisanna. Jumping higher. Home. Fixing Lisanna. Touching her. Heart pounding. Soft skin. Annoyed souls in home cursing loudly. Mixing herbs. Drinking and eating. Walking Lisanna to the bathroom. Leaving room. Standing in hallway. Black pulsing from bathroom. Screaming, burning entity. Walking Dizzily towards bathroom. Green. Conjured creature crawling. Grabbing creature. Pushing through mirror: "it's already too late mage." Holding Lisanna's hand. Sitting in living room. Figure standing outside. Green. Figure melting into porch railing. Closing curtains. Talking. Rage. Calm. Sympathy. Annoyance. Turned on. Exhaustion. Carrying Lisanna back to room. Bed. Ritual burnings. On top of Lisanna. Heart pounding. Laying on pillow. Nazar banishing evil eye sitting above Lisanna. Covering Lisanna's eyes. Staring at Lisanna. Soft skin. Heart pounding. Figure outside growling. Secondary figure chanting. Green. Darkness. Pressure on mark. Tracing sensation. Watching Lisanna laugh. Soul attempting to reattach. Heart racing. Staring at ceiling. Pillow hitting face. Door glowing white. Opening door. Warmth on chest. Glaring at reflections. Losing control of mental state. Sliding hands down LIsanna's reflection. Heart pounding out of chest. Covering mirror. Eye level with Lisanna. Longing. Cooking. Laughing. Annoyance. Crowded. Running. Pain. Straddling Laxus._

As he regained his own soul, he pushed Bickslow off of him leaned over the roof top and puked. "Fuck dude. Don't do that." Spitting out the remnants of his mouth. Laxus couldn't help but feel grateful that he couldn't see things like that regularly. "So as you can see boss, yeah. Shit was that bad." Bickslow sat back down. "Yeah...obviously. Couldn't help but notice though. You climbed on Lisanna a few times. Your heart was pounding pretty hard there." "Yeah. I guess it was." "You got like, a thing for the girl Bickslow?" "Does it really matter right now? For all any of us know, I'll have another jar to make room for." "I guess it really doesn't matter right now" "Good. Then drop the fucking conversation." Laxus bit his tongue and dropped the conversation while starting another. "If you can help Lisanna, I'm willing to bet the Strauss' will pay a pretty good amount of jewel to keep you quiet about this whole situation." Bickslow saw red. His eyes flashed green. Grabbing Laxus by the collar of his shirt, he slammed the bigger man down on the roof. "I don't give a shit about the jewel! This whole fucking situation started BECAUSE of keeping quiet. Because no one wants to talk about the shit that festers. If anyone actually gave a single fuck about the girl as a whole, guess what? Her soul could have started mending the day she came back, but guess what? No one. Fucking. Cares. They were just happy to see 'little Lissy' gracing the goddamn halls again. How many people do you think actually asked her how she's doing and fucking meant it? 'Cause I can tell you the number. It's zero. The kid's been dismissed EVERY TIME she tries to even explain how she feels. Know why? 'Cause the people she thinks she trusts, don't care enough to address it." Bickslow let go of Laxus, dropping him back down to the roof. "And what the fuck makes you so different Bickslow?! You think just because you like her even a little, you can fix this?! Hate to break it to you there princess, but that isn't how life works either." Bickslow and Laxus sized each other up. The tension so thick in the air, it could be cut with a knife. "...no...I'm going to fix this doing the one thing no one, not even her family wants to do..." "...and what is that exactly..." A grin stretched across his face, and Bickslow's eyes returned to their red amber coloring. "Talk".

The two men hopped off the roof, and prepared to walk home. "You're going to need to wear clothes Bickslow. Gramps is probably going to have to eat it already." Bickslow gestured to his totems and they dashed in multiple directions. A few moments later, they all returned holding various panties. Laxus keeled over laughing. "They brought you girl's panties ahahahahaha." Cringing as he held up the manliest looking pair. They were pink with a teddy bear on the butt. Little flowers adorning it. "GAHAHAHAH. Oh gods. I've never been more ashamed to have to walk with you in public dude. I'd rather you were naked." Bickslow put them on proudly. "Hey man, at least I can look good wearing teddy bear panties." Bickslow adjusted himself. The tiny amount of fabric hardly enough to keep all of his parts contained. Leaving Elfman sleeping on the grass, the two men headed back to Bickslow's home. Unsure of how the rest of the evening was going to play out.

 ****Thanks for the review R3al! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :D Totally not selfish haha! With how things are playing out, super long is the only route heehee****


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really expect me to believe any of that Lisanna?!" Mira shouted "none of that even makes sense! If you have plans to sneak off, for boys none the less, at least be honest about it! Stop lying!" Tears pouring down her face Lisanna cried back, "I'm not lying. That's what happened! Bickslow said..." without even giving her sister the opportunity to finish her sentence, Mira stated sharply and unfairly, "Of course 'Bickslow said'. Have you met the man? He's absolutely insane. Do you think anyone with even a shred of sanity would say things like that?!" Freed, eating the food Bickslow hadn't finished, quietly stated, "Do you think anyone who practices dark magic would lie about something like that?" Mira glared over at Freed. "You don't know Bickslow like we know Bickslow, Mira. He is strange. That is a given. But when you see what he sees and deal with the things he does, what pieces of normalized sanity do you expect him to have? The very fact that he even helped your sister is astonishing. I'm sure to him, she is quite tantalizing as far as souls go." "Freed, this isn't your business" "You're right Mira. It isn't. But it clearly isn't your business either. Look at the condition of your sister. Does it look like Bickslow did anything to her, aside from help her? Her wounds are cleaned and dressed, and she herself was given a dry article of clothing to wear. Would you rather her sit in the remnants of last night's storm?" Pausing for a moment, Mira quietly responded, "I would have rather she'd come home. Where were you running to Lisanna?" Attention drawn back upon her, Lisanna stared at the vile in her hand,"...I don't know..." "Why were you running there?" Mira questioned. "I don't know." Lisanna shamefully said. "What were your intentions in running there than?" Clinching the little vile, the youngest Strauss shouted "I don't know Mira. I don't know why I did anything that I did last night! I just felt like I had to okay?! I wanted to run far away, and I did! I'm sorry!" Quietly whispering into Freed's ear, Evergreen remarked, "It looks like the fun is just beginning, wouldn't you say?" Freed nodded. Hearing Laxus and Bickslow making their way closer to the home. Thank the gods...

"Did everybody miss me?!" Bickslow stated as he poked his head into his home. Smiling, tongue not far behind. His babies happily chanting "miss me". Lisanna looked at him. Eyes pleading for help. Face staining with tears. The look sent a pain through his chest. "What's...going on? You explain everythin' Lissy?" Mira immediately turned her attention to the seith. Poking a finger into his chest. "What exactly were you planning to do to her?!" the aggressive motion from the oldest Strauss had him backing up until he hit a shelf. Hands up he responded," I wasn't planning on doing anything to her except help keep her alive, why?" as his tongue fell out of his mouth "did you want me to do something to her." Without missing a beat, Mira slapped him across the face. The seith paused before he leaned in close to Mira's face. "Gonna have to try harder than that babe." His totems all lining up in a pentagram behind her. Not even for a second did Mira break her gaze, as the she-devil felt her inner demon taking hold. "Will you two knock it off?" Shouted Laxus as he entered the home, placing his arm around Mira's shoulder and standing between them. He earned a glare that would have one believing his death was next. "Laxus, he's going to fuck Lisanna, in every sense of the word!" Mira exclaimed. "So what if he does. She's an adult. She can make those choices herself." "Laxus she's 17!" Butting into the conversation, Bickslow interjected, "Technically, she's..." Laxus looked over to him with a look that said "If you don't shut up, I will break your neck". The seith smiled. Sending his totems to rest on the shelf his back no longer occupied. Cracking his neck and realigning his jaw.

Signaling to Evergreen and Freed that it was time to leave, Laxus gently nudged Mira in the direction of the door. "Lisanna isn't going to stay here, Laxus." As calmly as he could, Laxus insisted, "Mira, she'll be okay here. C'mon." "NO LAXUS." Mira pushed the man off her marching towards Lisanna. She grabbed her sister's arm. The vile still clinched in Lisanna's bursting. Startling Mira temporarily. "It's not happening Lisanna. Let's. Go." As Mira grabbed Lisanna and began dragging her out of the home Freed's words stopped her. "Dark Ecriture: Sleep". Mira faded into rest as Laxus reached out, preventing her from hitting the floor before scooping her up. "Don't make me regret this Bickslow or I swear to all that holds your psychotic ass to life, I'll end you personally. Don't disappoint me man." Bickslow immediately began singing, exaggerating his movements, _"If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand. Hope you find out what you are, I already know what I am."_ Laxus rolled his eyes at the seith before walking out. "Yo Ever." Bickslow stated as she turned to face him. "What, Bickslow." "Since you're headed there anyway, bring little sweet cheeks here some clothes and some of her things." "How much clothes?" "...every article she owns..." Rolling her eyes, she fanned herself, "Would you like me to pack undergarments that look like that" Evergreen stated, pointing at the teddy bear panties he'd been stuck wearing. "Eh. Only if you can find 'em in another color. Don't think pink suits her that well." Evergreen walked out. Knowingly having been defeated in her attempt to humiliate him. As Freed walked out, Bickslow quickly walked up to him,"Laxus knows the list. Get a hold of metal head and find contracts. We can handle dispatch. They'll need checking and clearing. Let Porlyusica know." He then reached onto his shelf and ripped a blank page out of a notebook, jotting down ingredients, supplies and large number. Lisanna wasn't able to clearly see the any of it and simply watched as Bickslow wrote. She looked over to Freed who was watching her as well. Nodding in acknowledgment of their eye contact. Bickslow handed Freed the list as his comrade walked away.

The house now having been cleared of the unexpected guests, Bickslow turned his attention to the front door. It wasn't too heavily damaged despite having been assualted by Elfman. It certainly had its dings and would eventually need to be replaced, but it still locked and swung freely. Closing the door, he sighed, leaning against it. "See why I wanted to eat?" He laughed. Head against the door with his eyes closed. Lisanna slowly sank to the floor. She looked at the shattered vile. Pieces sticking to her wrappings. Liquid seeping into the wrapping. Stinging her wounds below. "...why don't they listen to me...why won't they believe me...?" Her tears falling. Bickslow rocked his head to the side, opening his eyes. "It's hard sometimes sweet cheeks. They love ya. Tons. The last thing they want, is to see you lose your mind or hurt. They lost ya once. They don't want that again. None of us do. It's tough." She stared at her wrapped palms "If that's how they feel, why won't they listen?" Pushing himself off the door he slowly walked towards her. "Because in all reality, when people get hurt, they lose trust and faith. Even if it wasn't your fault, you still lost their faith in you." Sobbing harder now she begged,"How do I fix this?! What did I do?! I never gave up on them. Why'd they give up on me?" Nothing he said was anything she currently wanted to hear. She didn't know what she wanted to hear. But the words gliding out of his mouth were not it. "You aren't listening Lisanna. I didn't say this was your fault at all" he slowly knelt down in front of her "this is something they need to work on. Not you. Especially not now. You can't even help yourself in any way shape or form. Now get up. We've gotta fix your wrappings." She stared back down at the floor. As gently as he could, he lifted her face, wiping tears away from her eyes. Her eyes still fixated on the floor as she whispered, "I'm sorry".

"Hey. Look up." Bickslow requested quietly. She hesitantly did as she was asked. Looking up at him, they sat there for a moment. Time seeming to freeze. Noises cancelling. Her aura shining bright blue. A faint, yet very existent green sliver appearing to surface every few seconds. Black still the majority. Another tiny thread reaching into the light. He smiled widely at her. His fingers resting gently on her cheek. Acting purely on impulse, Lisanna inched her face closer to his. Her hands travelling to his jaw line, fingers travelling delicately on the bruise across his neck. Thumbs resting on the corners of his mouth. Eyes undecided on whether to be fixed on his, or on his lips. Her actions didn't go unnoticed. Bickslow was losing control of the situation rapidly. And he didn't hate a single second of it. He lived for this. Every single ill placed second of it. His hands now resting lightly on hers following them. Her hands travelled into his hair. Granting her less distance between herself and him. The sensation of her fingers, causing him to shudder slightly. She lifted herself gently to her knees, gaining only a small height advantage over the crouching man. Ignoring the pain that shot through her legs from the action. Her elbows laying across his shoulders. Breathing heavily, he smiled, whispering,"...this is a bad idea..." His lips lightly grazing hers as he spoke. His hands now travelling down hers. Digging the tips of his fingers between her shoulder blades. Her body responding to the sensation, arching away from the pressure. Breathing heavily, she responded,"...I've had worse..." Despite how close they were, she was able to see a devilish smile take over the seith mages face. He dropped his arms lower to her torso and they immediately locked behind her back as he pressed her into him. She was ready for this. Every part of her wanted this. It wasn't the most romantic lead up, but gods she didn't care. In one swift motion, he stood, never losing eye contact with her, never losing distance, but never gaining distance either. He pressed her against the wall separating the kitchen from the home. Using the wall and his own body as leverage to keep her there. Relaxing his arms from her torso, he dragged them down her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He then grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Using one hand, he pinned her wrists above her head. With the other, he dragged a line to her leg. Gracing the bandage that covered the wound deep in her inner thigh. He could feel the heat off her core as he bypassed it and started straight up to her torso, digging his fingers into her hip. He pressed his hips hard into hers before whispering, "Bandages."

He quickly removed his hand from her hip, ripping the bandage from her thigh. Lisanna hissed at the sensation, not expecting pain to be the feeling she experienced. "What the fuck Bickslow!" He began maniacally laughing as he gently lowered her to her feet. Guiding her towards the couch. "I told ya sweet cheeks. We need to fix your bandages. Didn't know teddy bear panties were your thing though. That's just...wrong. Wrong on so many levels. Also, I'm pretty sure that everyone that just left, isn't even a block away yet." He laughed at his own comments. Thinking for a moment, Lisanna laughed. Looking at the undergarments Bickslow was wearing, she commented, "I'm pretty sure pink suites me more than it suites you, just so you know." He paused for a moment. A dead serious look crossing his face. "No one will ever look as good as I do in pink panties...not a single soul." They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

As she watched Bickslow carefully removing and rewrapping her bandages, she remarked hesitantly "I don't mean to sound like the perverted one here Bicks, but how do you not...how are you not...you know" she blushed heavily "...turned on even a little..." Bickslow's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?! That took every bit of will power I had left for the day! Don't think I didn't want to. Fuck I still want to. I'm rollin' at like, 50% here...anymore, and we wouldn't be havin' this conversation." he said, slapping himself on the cheek a few times. Shaking his head to regain focus as he unwrapped her ankles. "If things weren't the way they were, would you do it?" she asked. "Lissy, I'd do it if ya said you were gonna kick me in the balls afterwards. Be a little reluctant to do so, but I still would. Seriously. Don't think I'm not thinking about it. Ya gotta think about things logically right now though. It'd be easy to have my way with you right now. You sad broken types are easy. Where's the fun in that?" he laughed out. " _Sad broken types?"_ she thought to herself taking a slight offense to his honesty. "Yeah, well maybe you psychotic asshole types shouldn't instigate it." she snapped at him. Sure it would catch him off guard. His response was nothing short of unimpressed. "And why wouldn't I instigate it? It ain't my problem if people let their emotions run wild and can't think or act rationally. Just 'cause you regret your impulses 'cause ya didn't get your way, doesn't make me the bad guy here. If ya can't keep yourself in check, that's your own issue not mine." The heartless words shocked Lisanna. "How can you be so selfish Bickslow?! You can't just toy with people because it's easy!" As he picked up the used bandages, he stood up, leaning down to get eye level with her. "...selfish? Selfish is expecting everyone around you to know what the fuck is wrong with you and instead of INSISTING something is wrong to maybe, I don't know, make them take you seriously, ya let the conversation go and sit on it and get all bent out of shape and spiral into depression and act like a complete fucking idiot and try and get yourself killed. Ya put your own feelings second, maybe even third to make everyone else happy, then you bottle them up and place them on a fucking self so they can collect dust. Now look at you. On the brink of losing the last little pieces of who you are. Attracting some of the shittiest things the spirit realm has to offer because you REFUSE to stand your own ground and make your frail voice heard. Tryin' to fuck the one person who might just want you to fucking fall because YOU can't control your own impulses. Think real fuckin' hard about that shit for a minute before you call anyone selfish sweet cheeks..."

As he walked out of the living room to his bedroom, tears angrily left Lisanna's eyes. She'd never hated someone so much for their words. Completely heartless. Not an ounce of sympathy or compassion for her. It wasn't fair. She hated everything about her life, now more than ever. Bickslow reentered the living room, fully dressed. His helmet obstructing his face as he walked towards the front door, preparing to leave. His totems following closely, but silently. As quietly as a mouse, Lisanna whispered out,"...I'm sorry..." Bickslow turned over his shoulder. He spoke loudly, causing her to flinch on the sofa, "Stop apologizing for shit if you've got no intentions on fixing it." Staring at the floor, she pathetically said,"I'm trying to, but..." Bickslow immediately cut her off. "No you really aren't. If that's your 'trying', than I got a pretty little jar with your name all over it. Always wanted to keep know how it felt to rip souls from a friend. Looks like I might just get to know." Gritting her teeth, tears pouring down her face, she muttered, "You're a fucking asshole Bickslow..." He walked over to her place on the couch. She refused to look at him. Cruelly, he grabbed her face with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Wanna know what you are?" frowning he spewed out "...you're a mountain that has been moved...you're a river that is all dried up...you're and ocean nothing floats on...you're a sky that nothing wants to fly in...you're a sun that doesn't burn hot...you're a moon that never shows its face...you're a mouth that doesn't smile...you're a word that no one ever wants to say." Walking off, he grabbed Pippi from the air, placing the forehead against the totems face. The doll then proceeding to land back on the shelf. Bickslow and its siblings leaving the home. As soon as the door clicked shut, Lisanna burst out crying. Face buried in her hands. Silence screaming throughout the home. "I'm done."

 **KittyCrow- all things will be explained in time :D. As for the green, those pauses would be what Bickslow sees I imagine upon activating his eyes. As for his thought process, well, that's kind of tricky. In my head, relaying information I imagine, is very brief and sudden. Details would be obscured but anything with major significance would show up if that makes any sense.**

 ****Songs referenced in this chapter-** _The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot_ **and** _Daisy_ **by the artist Brand New**


	6. Chapter 6

Evening had begun to roll in. Unlike the previous night, it was clear. The streets of Magnolia calming as people set off to their homes and nightly destinations. Bickslow walked away from his home slowly. Partially filled with anger. Partially filled with regret. No part of him wanting to leave Lisanna in the condition she was currently in, knowing however, that for her sake he needed to walk away for a moment. Despite meaning every word that came out of his mouth, he knew those words weren't an easy pill to swallow for anyone receiving them. They weren't his favorite things to tell any person, but they were things that a person, any person, in that state needed to hear. He just hoped to what ever gods above that his words wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. As he walked, quietly, his totems bobbed around as though they were concerned, or rather, upset at him. "Yeah...I know babies..." Poppo wasted no time in letting Bicklow know how it felt, shooting in front of his face. Jutting towards him repeatedly. "I get it Poppo". The little totem appeared to pace angrily in front of him before jutting several more times in front of his face. Grimacing, Bickslow pushed the totem off to the side with his hand as he continued walking. "I said I get it Poppo." Peppe rammed itself into the back of Bickslow's head. As he tumbled forward slightly, catching himself before he fell he shouted at the totem, "Knock it off! I get it!" It wasn't often that the people of Magnolia saw Bickslow with anything less than a smile across his face. Seeing him being harassed by the inanimate objects he calls his "babies" was flat out shocking to the few citizens that witnessed the events unfolding between him and his totems. Their whispers began filling the air. He could feel the stares digging under his skin. They felt like daggers and needles. Every new gaze pricking his skin and digging in further, agitating the man. The feeling drove him mad at times. He wasted no time staring back at the people staring at him. A maniacal smile stretching across his face. Unable to see his eyes, his smile was generally enough to turn their attention elsewhere. It certainly made him grateful to not look like your typical, happy go lucky, member of Fairy Tail.

As he continued walking, Puppu made it a point to hover just in front of him, causing him to stride shortly. Something the taller man preferred not doing. "...move Peppe..." In a smart ass type of manner, the little totem moved backwards, causing him to trip and finally stumble into the sidewalk. "You're kidding me right now, right babies?" Bickslow rolled over to lay on his back, giving no concern to the fact that he lay in the middle of the sidewalk. His totems, now all lined up, facing him as he lay sprawled on the ground. All taking turns getting in his face in an attempt to "express" their opinion. "You all know it had to be done. What the hell else was I supposed to do? Go through with everything? You guys know how bad that would have been. Sometimes, ya gotta be mean babies..." as he finished his sentence, Pappa dropped itself hard into the man's stomach, forcing him to expel the remaining air from his body. "FUCK. Is this 'cause I left Pippi at home?!" All of his totems now simultaneously beating on the man. Gaining the attention of all the surrounding citizens. "OKAY OKAY! I get it! We still gotta go pick up her shit from Evergreen though. Got it babies?" The statement seemed to be enough to calm them, even if only temporarily. "You babies are makin' us look like bunch of weirdos, you know that?" His totems bobbed happily in place, giggling in a way that, to anyone else, would be slightly creepy. To Bickslow though, it was no different than hearing his own children laugh.

It was dark by the time Bickslow made it to the front of the Strauss home. Travelling by roof top certainly was shorter, but walking seemed as though it were in order. He tried to formulate a plan and conversation in his head. Should Mira or Elfman answer the door, he'd likely be getting not only an earful, but a fistful. The impression left in the ground where Elfman had been knocked unconscious solidifying his disinterest in taking a hit from the man. A slight ringing in his ear confirming that getting chewed out was still worse. As he prepared to knock on the door, Laxus made his way around the house. "Wouldn't do that if I were you Bickslow" the dragon slayer looking rather bored. "They still pissed at Lisanna? She really hasn't done anything Laxus" stated Bickslow "...well...yet anyway..." Rubbing his eyes, Laxus pulled out two cigars, lighting them both before handing one to Bickslow. "What do you think man? How are they SUPPOSED to feel about this shit? It ain't exactly a little, light issue. Not now anyway. And judging by the way YOU smell, you aren't exactly being a virgin saints." Laughing as he took a drag, Bickslow laughed out,"Yeah well she ain't exactly acting like one either, so I guess it's a perfect fit wouldn't you say?" As his eyes darted up towards the seith, Bickslow's totems again began their assualt on the man. "C'mon babies! You saw it too!" Bickslow's mouth gripped the cigar as his arms and legs flailed wildly trying to keep the totems from hitting him before being dead legged by Peppe. "Even your babies know better man" laughed out Laxus "they give you away every time." Rubbing his leg, while hobbling forward a bit Bickslow remarked,"Yeah well they know I ain't wrong" flinching slightly smiling, as his totems turned to face him.

The two men finished their cigars in the cool, yet comfortable night air. "Any chance I can get Lisanna's stuff from Ever? It's the only reason I came here. Wouldn't be caught dead here twice in the same day." asked Bickslow. Stomping the remnants of his cigar into the earth, Laxus laughed out, "From Ever, not a fucking chance. She was less than pleased to find her giant Elf sprawled out on the ground. She's been 'tending to him'" shuddered the slayer. Slightly annoyed, Bickslow began walking around the perimeter of the home. "What are you doing Bickslow?" Laxus drawled out. "Which one of these is her room?" Bickslow asked. Studying every inch of the house. Drawing a breath, Laxus began sniffing the air. "Second floor. Third window." Laughing at his leader, the seith wrapped his arm around Laxus' shoulder,"You make such a good dog Laxus." The dragon slayer growled angrily, intimidating Bickslow only slightly as he quickly recoiled his arm, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth. "You should probably get back to your little she-devil. Keep her occupied for a little bit." It wasn't often that he saw his leader lose face, but he could tell that Laxus was having to eat it for Bickslow's actions. He felt a little guilty, but at least Laxus new his comrade's actions were for the better. "How do you plan on getting in there? Windows are locked." A smirk dragging across his face, Bickslow pointing to his eyes as he hopped on two of his totems, slowly elevating towards the window. Laxus walking back, quietly telling the seith,"...make it quick..."

As Bickslow peered into the bedroom, he checked the window, confirming that it was indeed locked. He looked through the window again, looking for anything to send one of his souls into. "Gez...sweet cheeks sure keeps her room...plain." There was nothing more than basic room furnishings. A hotel room in the slums of town would be furnished and more appealing. He searched harder, beginning to feel like a peeping tom. In a frame hanging on the wall, he noticed a pinned moth. "That'll work". Transferring a soul into the moth, he manipulated it, using its frame to pop open the latch. "Next order of business." As quietly as he could, he removed the screen from the window. He'd forgotten how loud every minute action was when attempting to be silent. Cringing as the screen popped out of place. He slipped into the room quietly. He began searching for a bag of any sort in the room. Opening the closet, he found nothing but a few shoes, dresses, and longer shirts. Sighing, annoyed at his new issue, he looked back at the dresses. He began feeling and testing the fabrics of them until he came across one that had stretch to it. He tied the sleeves shut before tying off the top, creating a pseudo bag. " _This'll have to do"_ he thought. He turned his attention back to the closet, removing a few shoes, shirts and dresses before staring down the dresser. Starting from the bottom drawer, he began removing pants, shorts, and a variety of t-shirts and tank tops before pausing at the top drawer. " _You're going to the special hell Bickslow. You already know this. You've taken 'em off of ladies in the past. You've even worn 'em yourself. You can pack 'em up now."_ Cringing at himself, he quickly opened the drawer, screwing his eyes shut, scooping up all its contents ungracefully, he stuffed them into the makeshift bag. He quickly wiped his hands on his pants in an attempt to make himself feel less like a pervert. Shaking away the feelings of awkwardness he took a final look around, noticing the frame containing the moth still floating about, happily interacting with his totems. He removed the soul from it immediately, catching it as it fell.

He admired the moth for a minute. The size of it easily able to hide his own hand. The lack of lighting made any true details hard to see, but he was able to make out large white markings on its wings. He delicately placed the object into his bag, sure he hadn't missed anything. He would have to go out again to pick up simple necessities later, but for now, he was certain that Lisanna would be happy to at least wear her own clothing. Tying off the end of the dress, being sure none of the contents within it would fall out, he began to make his way back out the window before immediately freezing. "He may be your friend Laxus and he may be a member of Fairy Tail, but I don't trust him. Not with Lisanna. He's crazy. The life he leads, the things he does. None of it makes sense. He's a pathetic womanizer, and you think leaving my sister with him is safe?!" he heard Mira spit out as the door knob twisted and light began to flood the room. Clearly able to see both Mira and Laxus, he froze as Laxus turned the she devil around to face him. "I trust the man like I trust all of you Mira. He may be...absolutely fucking insane, but he's the best at what he does, and he's the only one you and I know who can help and it won't be sugar coated. Lisanna isn't here. Sitting in her room isn't going to make her come home tonight, now c'mon." Laxus grabbed the door knob and began to close the door, making eye contact with Bickslow as he did, before shutting the door fully. Smiling down at the window frame, he closed his eyes. " _...tell us how ya really feel Mira..."_

Confident that he was clear to begin exiting the house again, placing the the screen in the closet before closing it. He signalled his totems over, lightly placing the makeshift bag on top of them. Hanging out of the window, he carefully shut it before quietly dropping down, landing silently on his feet. Breathing for a moment, he took a final look at the house, confident that his presence would go unnoticed. As he turned around, he felt a pressure on his throat choking him. He was lifted up, before being slammed down hard onto his back. A black figure now looming above him pressing its grasp harder into his already bruised throat and neck. Unable to make a sound, he watched as his totems fell to the ground. His vision beginning to fade out. As it did, the figure began to develop features and grow in size. Elongated teeth easily the size of his own forearm filling the smile that began to form on its mouth. A mouth that made up a majority of its face. Far too many teeth to be human. A single eye glaring at him. Three irises filling it. Each moving independently from the single organ. Skin appearing pus laden and welted as the smell of burning and decomposition filled what little air he could take in. Removing its hands from around his throat, it pinned his arms down to the ground, snapping his wrists. Bickslow sucked in as much air as he could in an attempt to scream out in agony, before the creature, wrapped a tongue around his throat. For someone whose face was often graced by the same, maniacal smile, he'd never once thought he'd be afraid to see the look on something else. The creature loomed over him now. The cracking and breaking of its own bones could be heard as it shifted its weight. It's snake like movements baring weight heavily on his legs. He felt it shift its weight, snapping his femur. Unable to even scream or move, his vision faded and returned multiple times. The tongue wrapped around his neck, burning his skin as he did his best to look the creature in the eye through the agony being inflicted upon him. He could hear the screams of souls coming out of the creature's mouth as it spoke to him. Able to see hands desperately trying to reach out of the things throat. "This one's ours mage." The grip on his throat tightening. Suddenly, the creature looked over its shoulder with one of its irises. Never letting the largest break eye contact with Bickslow. It disappeared.

Bickslow lay there gasping for air. He began to feel his neck expecting to feel the welt. There was nothing. There wasn't even pain. Checking his wrists, they looked as though nothing had even happened to them. His leg untouched as well. "Fuck they are pissed now." he said as his totems all rose back up, using a bit of team work to pick up the dress stuffed with clothes. Pippi dashed around the corner frantically. Assuming the totem was the reason for the creature's departure, he thanked the doll. "Thanks Pippi. I owe ya big...time. Pippi...wait. FUCK! Pippi why are you here? Where's Lisanna?!" Bickslow jumped to his feet, gripping the doll. The doll appearing to shake as a small child would. Bickslow ran as fast as he could, climbing the homes, making his way across the rooftops. "Fuck fuck fuck..."

 ****KittyCrow- Gotta have them truth bombs! Given with the Strauss family has been through, A person can't blame the older siblings for being over protective. As far as Laxus and getting a feel for Bickslow's magic, ya know. I figure the Raijinshu is a pretty tight little group. Probably a bit more like siblings than friends. If you know anything about siblings, it's that they fight. In my own head, I like to assume they've all gotten a taste of each others medicine at some point or another haha! I also imagine it isn't pleasant!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm done" Lisanna quietly said to herself. Hating every part of her being now. Tears flowing down her face. " _You really are just a giant fuck up. Ungrateful. Worthless. Empty. You can't even keep your own morals in check. You have everything back in life that you could have ever wanted, and yet here we are. Completely alone. Maybe...maybe you should just go. If no one's listening...who cares...You don't belong here anymore then you belonged in Edolas. You have no one to blame but yourself."_ She sat in her own mind. Her own self-conscious bringing to light how she truly felt. She dropped down onto the couch. Eyes filled with tears. Staring blankly at the shelf in front of her. She curled herself into a small ball, hiding her face in her arms. Grabbing her hair. The slight pain keeping her grounded. She wept hard. Wanting nothing more than to disappear from every part of existence she was a part of.

As she lay here in her own self-hating world, she felt a bumping on the top of her hip. Uncovering her face slightly, she saw Pippi. The totem lightly bumping itself off her hip. "Please go away Pippi" she told the totem. Pippi paused for a moment, before continuing it's use of her as a trampoline. She lightly tried to push the totem away only to have the totem brace against her pushing. "Pippi, GO!" she shouted at the doll as she sat up. Pippi floated to sit eye level with her as she stared at the floor. "...go back to your shelf..." Pippi moved, pressing itself into her right shoulder forcing her to lean and brace herself as to not end up laying down again. "Stop Pippi. I said go back". Pippi switched sides, pressing even harder on her left shoulder. As Lisanna braced again, the totem pressed harder into her left shoulder until she eventually gave up. "What do you want?" she asked the totem. Pippi balanced itself on the side of her head before letting itself fall forward, facing her upside down. "Are...are you trying to cheer me up?" she giggled out. The totem flipped backwards off the couch, landing with a hard thud. Disappearing from her sight. She leaned over the cushion to see Pippi, only to see nothing but the floor. She sat up, looking around the room. The little totem was nowhere in sight. She sat there confused for a moment, before feeling a light pressure on her head. The totem had situated itself comfortably. She reached her arms up slowly before bringing her hands together quickly in an attempt to catch it. Pippi lifted itself quickly, now excitedly zooming around the house screeching "eeeeee" as it did.

Several more times, the totem landed gently on her head, and Lisanna attempted to catch it. On her last attempt, she changed her plan. Instead of bringing her hands together, she would bring them up. Pippi landed on her head, and as she brought her arms slowly together, she waited for Pippi to lift off. As it did, she lifted her arm straight up, able to catch Pippi in her right hand and quickly bringing it into her chest. The little doll screeched "eeeee" as she giggled at it. The totem trying to get out of her grasp, lifted her out of the couch forcing her to her feet. She hobbled as it pressed her forward before eventually giving up. As she was laughing, she loosened her grip on the doll bringing it to rest in her arms in front of her. Pippi happily rocking itself left and right. "You know, if you didn't have such an angry face painted on you, you'd be adorable" she smiled at the totem. Pippi stopped rocking and instead, rolled off her arms. Hitting the ground face first. "Oh come on Pippi. I still think you're adorable!" she said as she lifted the doll of the ground. She held Pippi as it sat completely still, tapping it on the head and calling its name a few times. In an exaggerated tone, she shouted out,"Well okay. If Pippi isn't here anymore, guess it won't mind if I place it back on the shelf." The little doll rocked in response, letting out a tiny giggle. "AH HA! That's what I thought!" Lisanna gently tossed the doll in the air to get it floating on its own again, only to have th doll plummet back to the floor, again, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Oh Pippi!" She quickly bent down to pick the doll up off the ground. As she touched it, Pippi quickly lifted itself, flying behind her and nudging her in the butt. "Hey!" she laughed out as she turned as quickly as she could. Pippi zoomed around her, weaving in and out of the space created by her limbs.

All at once, Pippi's play gestures turned stone cold. It sat hovering in the air, unmoving facing the front door. "What's the matter Pippi" Lisanna said, trying to gently nudge the doll. Three hard knocks hit the front door. Confused for a moment, Lisanna realized that by now, it was dark. Maybe Bickslow had a visitor coming over. Annoyed, she could only imagine what kind of nightly visitors show up to his home. Fixing her hair quickly, and making sure the shirt she'd been stuck wearing wasn't too out of place, she walked towards the door to answer it. Pippi immediately ramming her in the chest, forcing her to step back a few steps. "Pippi, we can play later" she smiled at the doll before lightly moving it to the side. The person behind the door, again knocking. "Just a moment please!" Lisanna shouted as she slowly walked to the door. Opening the door, Lisanna was completely unsurprised to see a woman standing on the other side. She was well dressed. Not a single one of her black hair out of place as it lightly hung past her waist. A deep red dress emphasizing the paleness of the woman's skin. A smile flashed across her face that could easily put Mira to shame. Lisanna was unable to see the woman's eyes as she smiled at the ground. "Good evening! Is this the residency of the Seith Mage known as Bickslow?" the woman asked the words almost appeared poetic in how the woman spoke. "It is ma'am, but he's currently not here. Is there something I might be able to help you with?" LIsanna politely smiled back at the woman. "Oh? Has he gone somewhere for the night?" the woman asked, smile still across her face, eyes still fixed on the ground. "To be honest ma'am, I'm not too sure. We got into a bit of a incident earlier and he left..." Lisanna said as she somewhat shamefully smiled at the ground. "Ah. Lover's quarrel I assume. Do you mind if I come in and wait for him to return than? I promise I won't be any trouble." the woman said looking up finally. Her irises shining a bright yellow. The rest being a dark gray. Lisanna was a bit stunned at the look of the woman's eyes. She'd seen many types of eyes in Fiore and Edolas, but this woman's eyes, were by far the most shocking she'd seen. She couldn't even help but stare at them. "Ah...no ma'am. We're nothing more than friends. I'm sorry I don't recall catching your...name...Oh! Ma'am your nose is bleeding." Lisanna pointed out quickly. The woman rose one of her pale hands towards her face, a drop of blood shining brightly on her pale fingers. "I'm so sorry. This is so awkward. I've had this issue since I was a child. Do you mind if I use your powder room?" Without hesitation, Lisanna opened the door wider to allow the woman in. Pippi slammed its body against the door, trying desperately to close it. "Pippi STOP! She's bleeding" Lisanna yelled at the doll, shoving it out of the way.

As she opened the door fully, Pippi flew out above the two women. "I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know what's gotten into the doll" Lisanna said, apologizing deeply "...the bathroom is down that hall, through the bedroom, at the end, just don't uncover the mirror." The woman quickly nodded before heading towards the bathroom, shutting the door hard. Lisanna stood in the living room, a bit confused at the situation. " _Bickslow certainly knows some strange looking people"_ she thought to herself. She could hear the woman coughing in the bathroom. As she prepared to walk towards the restroom to check on the woman, she could hear the bathroom door slamming open, and could hear the woman slamming into the walls, coughing. Lisanna hobbled to the hallway and saw the woman crouching down, holding her mouth, coughing. "Ma'am are you okay?!" she frantically asked, scrambling to help the woman to her feet. "I need to get some air please. Help me outside" the woman gasped out. Without hesitation, Lisanna did her best to support the woman. Her own injuries hindering her slightly. To woman coughed violently. Her nose still bleeding. As they made their way outside, Lisanna helped seat her gently on the ground, seating herself in front of her. The woman gasped in heavily for air. Her long hair obstructing her face. "What happened ma'am?!" Lisanna worryingly asked. "The things...the things Bickslow uses in his home. They feel... they choke. Like trying to breathe in water when you're not a fish. Burns...burns my lungs..." to woman quietly said. "Yeah it's pretty strong stuff I guess. Are you okay now?" Lisanna asked, a hand placed gently on the woman's shoulder. The stranger's coughing fit appearing to have ended.

The woman stood up slowly. Arms hanging limply in front of her. Her hair a black mess on her head. Still on the ground, Lisanna asked again. "Ma'am are you okay?" The woman took a half step backwards. In a slight horror, Lisanna watched as the woman's limbs appeared to gain length. Fingers, twisting and cracking. The woman crouched above her. A long pale finger lightly bringing Lisanna's face to face her own. "I'll be just fine Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna's blue eyes meeting the woman's yellow and gray eyes, she felt her stomach sink and drop. The woman's beautiful face, now disfigured. She felt as though the air was leaving her lungs. Her chest was tight. Clutching her heart desperately, she could feel it pounding in her chest, before all sensation disappeared. The woman infront of her, gone. Lisanna had was feeling as though she were drunk. The world spinning around her. She rose to her feet. A smile now across her face. The world spinning, she felt good. She didn't feel like herself which was a welcome, yet terrifying feeling. Her mind telling her to go back home to her siblings. Go back to what she knows. Her body telling her it was time to leave.

Without a fight, her body acted. Walking her towards her home through the dark streets. Her mind recalling memories of her siblings when they were kids. The happy memories they had before their parents were killed. She smiled as she drunkenly walked. Eyes closed. Enjoying the sensation of vertigo as the hard pavement hit her feet. She cracked her eyes slightly as her body drunkenly moved. She saw the black figures she'd seen before watching her. Her eyes opening wider, she attempted to look around, body no longer cooperating. Her memory flashed quickly remembering what Bickslow had said " _The soul stays trapped in the mind reliving whatever memory it wants, while the body goes into turmoil"._ She became frantic as she heard the figures laughing. She wanted to fight desperately. She just didn't know how. She tried hard to think about everything Bickslow had told her. Trying to make sense of it all. She imagined her soul trying to attach back to her heart. Upon doing so, her body stopped. Her chest burned badly, as though hot coals were being dropped on her. It was agonizing. Her memory taking her back to when she and Natsu were trying to hatch Happy. She laughed out remember how silly it all was. Her body again moving on an erratic path to nowhere. She was scared, but she felt free.

* * *

"Fuck I should have stayed with her!" Bickslow shouted to himself as he leapt across the rooftops. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "What was it Pippi?! What happened!" he shouted at the totem. Pippi hovered by Bickslow's ear. Reconnecting its own soul with his, Pippi relayed the information it had taken in while it was with Lisanna. "Why the fuck would she open to door!" he shouted as he took another leap, hitting the rooftop harder than usual. As his home came closer to view, he could see what appeared to be a drunken fool, tripping down the street. For a brief moment he paused. Enough for him to realize who it was tripping down the street. "Go home babies!" he said as he quickly jumped down, and ran towards Lisanna. Heart pounding in his chest with regret. "Hi Bickslow." she smiled at him. He stood there. She wasn't hurt at all. Thank the gods. But he knew not all was well. Looking closely at her, he could see what manifestations had taken root. The disfigured black haired being trying to connect itself to Lisanna. Trying to rip apart the few new threads that held Lisanna's soul in place. "You know Bickslow, for someone who hates staring so much, you sure do it a lot." Lisanna said as she walked up to him "If you're going to stare, you should do with without that helmet, you look better that way." She attempted to reach up to his face. Bickslow quickly moved backwards. Looking her up and down quickly. Unsure of his next step. "We need to get you back now Lisanna." She smiled at him. Laughing a little as she remarked,"I'm going home Bickslow. Mira and Elfman need me."

Without hesitation, Bickslow grabbed her hand. "We're going back NOW!" As if confused, Lisanna now annoyed, stated out "NO. I'm going home! And honestly, you're being too rough right now, so let go." She frantically tried to get him to let go. Her body still moving erratically. The manifested creature trying to take hold, still not able to fully take hold just yet. Lisanna dropped to her knees hard. Looking down at her, preparing to help her stand back up, Bickslow placed his free hand on her. She quickly looked up at him. "...please help me..." She was facing the ground once more, before again looking up smiling. "I'm fine, really Bickslow. I think you've helped enough". The simple pleading for help was all Bickslow needed to know that the part of Lisanna that he could help, the part he could save, was still there. He scooped her up and began running.

As he ran, the figures and manifestations all began screaming. Screaming at him. They swarmed around him. "Bickslow, I think they're mad at you. You should probably let me go" Lisanna giggled out "...please don't let me go..." The figures all began reaching out for her, and she reached an arm out happily to assist them. He clutched her tightly before allowing his eyes to flash, causing them to back off momentarily before beginning their assault on him. The green of his eyes shining brightly through his helmet. As he tried to enter his home with Lisanna, she began screaming. "I don't want to go back in there. It burns! Fuck it burns. Please Bickslow stop!" He felt her light frame and weight, turn into bricks. He dropped her in the doorway, falling to his own knees. "I can't be in here anymore!" Lisanna wailed as she started crawling out. The figures outside holding her arms as she smiled at them, as if to thank them for their help, only to retract their hands as they burned from touching her. With his arms wrapped around her chest, he placed his feet on either side of the door frame. He pulled with every bit of strength he had. "LET GO BICKSLOW! IT BURNS!" Lisanna screamed out "...please don't let go, pull harder..." As he pulled, the woman began crawling out of Lisanna's chest. Wailing as it scrambled out. It was burning. Skin appearing as though it were on fire, but no flames to be seen. Just crackling skin and smoke. The weight, leaving Lisanna's body, flinging both himself and Lisanna backwards into the house. Lisanna safely inside, Bickslow scrambled across the floor to the disfigured woman curled over just outside, clawing at itself as it screamed in agony from being inside his home. He ripped his mask off before he grabbed her by the face with his hands, thumbs pressing hard into her eyes before they burst from the pressure. The woman grabbed his hands as he twisted them as though he were making a ball, shrinking the space between his hands, the woman's bones popping and cracking as he did. The woman shrank away into nothing.

Bickslow crawled backwards and quietly shut the door. On his knees with his eyes closed, he sat with his eyes closed. Sucking in air as though he'd gone without. Lisanna shook herself to a more conscious state. Dizzy and nauseous from the woman attempting to take her over. She crawled towards Bickslow, still situated on the floor facing the door. Placing her head on his back she began to cry. "...thank you..." She felt him laugh for a moment before he remarked, "You sure are making my life a pain in the ass sweet cheeks". She smiled as she crawled around to his front to see his face. She could see blood starting to pool on the floor below his face. Her heart sank. She quickly lifted his face. The mark on his head appearing to be a fresh wound as it bled. His eyes screwed shut as they bled, appearing as heavy crimson tears. He smiled "That cunt won't be coming back. By the way...I had to touch your panties." Laughing through her worry, she hugged the man. Holding his head against her chest. Unsure of what else to do. Even if he was a giant asshole, it was clear that he wasn't going to let her fall. At least not yet.

They sat like that for a few minutes. As they did, Bickslow felt a heavy presence in the air. Lisanna's entire body tense. He shot his eyes open quickly, ignoring the stinging sensation as he turned around. He was face to face with that giant eye. Three irises all focused on him the scent of decomposition filling his lungs. Too many teeth sitting happily in a Cheshire grin. "Lisanna...don't look at it" Bickslow quietly told her. Two of its irises focusing on her now as she sat their paralyzed. "Lisanna. Listen to me. Close your eyes". The creature now raising on its arms looking above him. All parts of its eye now focused on her. All she could do was watch it. Her brain trying rapidly to figure out exactly what was happening. Trying to make sense of the monstrosity in front of her. "This one's mine mage" the creature said slowly as it grabbed onto her torso, that same tongue burning her skin. It crawled backwards rapidly, headed back towards the mirror in the bathroom. Unable to divert her eyes, she watched it. She could see the hands reaching out from its throat. Could smell the decomposing skin. Could feel the burning on her skin, the cracking of her own ribs, but she couldn't move. In her mind she thought " _this isn't real"._ As though it heard her thoughts, the creatures spoke out, "This is no less real than air in your lungs". Bickslow jumped, grabbing hold of her chest again as he planted his feet into his floors to no avail. Being dragged to the mirror with her. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING EYES LISANNA" he shouted covering her eyes with one of his hands.

As if snapping her back into reality, she did. She shut her eyes tightly beneath his hand. She dropped her feet down, attempting to help slow the creature down. Bickslow removed his hand, and to her horror, she could see the mirror coming into view. The creature backing into the black on the other side. Effortlessly, Bickslow swung in front of her, his hands now forming and x around her back, his feet on the wall beside the mirror, playing a game of tug of war with her body, he screamed for his babies "X Formation! Break the mirror". His babies worked as quickly as they could, but the man was straining. Lisanna could feel her torso ready split. Feeling her musles splitting before losing sensation in her lower half as an audible "pop" rang out. Blacking out. The creature, sensing it was losing, reached out with its arm grabbing hold of Bickslow's back. A green light flashed in the bathroom as his babies hit the mirror and the creature, turning the mirror into dust. The annoyed screams of the creature echoing the house. Dropping to the ground, Bickslow shook himself to. Sitting up to check Lisanna, confirming that she wasn't, in fact, broken in two. She did carry slight burns across her torso, but nothing more. He started to carry her back out of the living room slowly.

Lisanna didn't take long to regain consciousness as she felt herself being carried. Bickslow bombarding into the walls of the hallway. She shot her eyes open and checked herself. Confused that the lack of broken bones. Burned skin being the only evidence she saw. "What the hell...what the hell was that...what happened?!" she panicked. Bickslow leaned his back against a wall in the hall next to the basement door. "I'll explain it all in a bit, okay sweet cheeks?" he said as he gently placed her on her feet. His eyes and seith mark still bleeding "...there is a lacrima in the kitchen in the shelf above the stove. Call Freed. Tell him to come over. Now." Hesitantly, Lisanna walked off. Looking back at the seith, as he cocked his head, smiling at her, tongue hanging from his mouth. Once he could hear her in the kitchen, he allowed himself to breathe, quietly laughing out, "I just can't catch a break today". His body sliding slowly to the floor. Bright red now staining the wall behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please Freed! I can't explain what happened. Bickslow said to call you and have you come over now!" Lisanna said frantically into the lacrima. Calm and collected, Freed responded. "Lisanna. What condition is he in?" She walked over to the hallway. Bickslow had slid down to the floor. He was fading in and out of consciousness. She could see the red on the wall and she began to panic. Bickslow's head teetering back and forth, he turned to face her. His maniacal smile dragging across his face, he began laughing hysterically. His eyes pulsating between their deep red and green, each eye appearing to be on its own strobe. The bleeding from his seith mark and his eyes contributing to a look of pure insanity. His skin paling. His totems acting sporadically as they hovered a few inches above the ground, bouncing between flying, and falling. She shouted into the lacrima,"He's bleeding badly. Freed please hurry!" She could see Freed moving in the lacrima before he responded, "I'll be over immediately. Lisanna, do not let him fall asleep. Keep him awake." As their conversation ended, she dropped the lacrima, immediately rushing over to Bickslow.

She knelt in front of him, pushing him back against the wall. His head knocking into it. "...ouch..." he said, laughing. "Freed's on his way Bickslow. He said you need to stay awake." Closing his eyes, she could see his eyes were still rapidly changing color through his eye lids. "Well, the man's never been wrong before" he said smiling. She could see him actively fading in and out. He would fade, sliding sideways. She would immediately grab him, and push him back into the wall. "Bickslow please. You have to stay away" she desperately pleaded with him, earning nothing more than a pained, smiling groan from the man. Using her hands, she tried to wipe the blood away from his eyes, only to find that it would continue to run down his face. She kept trying to wipe it away. "Why won't it stop?!" she cried out, her actions becoming more frantic. "I told ya sweet cheeks. That particular cunt won't be comin' back" he said, leaning slightly into her hand has she continued wiping away at his face. The bandages he'd wrapped on her hands now soaking up his own blood. Everything she had been taught and learned about helping those bleeding out seemed to be null and void. She'd never personally seen anyone bleed out. What she was taught, seemed to belong in the book of "best case scenarios". Tears now flooding her face. She grabbed hold of his head, lightly pressing her forehead against his. His mark, acting as an open wound, causing him to flinch at the sensation as the salt from her skin agitated it. "I'm all about this right now sweet cheeks, but you're getting blood in my hair. Gotta look pretty ya know." She laughed out through her sobs.

She sat there for a moment, hoping that Bickslow would somehow recover on his own. She'd seen many guild mates pull out of some truly awful scenarios. There was a knock at the front door. Lisanna began to panic. They were expecting Freed, but she didn't want to encounter the things that found her in the dark. Bickslow's eyes shot open. "Don't answer it." She sat there as she heard the door knob rattle, turning back to face the direction of the noise. The door now being pounded on before going silent. The windows in the house were now suddenly being pounded on, frightening her. "Look at me" he ordered. She crawled as close to Bickslow as she could, looking at him frantically before sealing her own eyes shut. "...good..." laughing out, Bickslow then remarked, "I'm sorry, but aren't you supposed to be comforting me sweet cheeks?". As he continued to laugh, the pounding on the windows all stopped. Again she heard the doorknob being messed with, before the audible sound of a key was heard. The door quickly opened and shut. "Lisanna, Bickslow. Where are you both?" Freed asked. Lisanna shot up, dashing around the hallway corner to greet Freed. Upon initially inspecting her, he was relatively shocked. Her hands and face covered in blood. Her pale skin and white hair, bringing the crimson to light. He quickly removed his jackets and rolled up his sleeves as he walked towards the hallway. Upon seeing his comrade, he sighed out before lifting and supporting the man with his shoulder. "You seemed to be gaining weight Bickslow" Freed snarked out at his hazy friend. "Nah. You're just losing muscle pretty boy" Bickslow laughed out groaning as his vision faded. Freed nudged his shoulder hard, jolting Bickslow up, startling the seith to consciousness. Once he was sure Bickslow was stable enough to move, Freed turned to Lisanna. "Please open the basement door and turn on the light". She rushed over, doing as Freed requested.

Upon flipping the lights on, she could already see there was a clear difference between the basement, and the rest of Bickslow's home. Sound proofed walls being the first thing she noticed. "What else do you need Freed?" she asked, wishing desperately to be of some sort of help to the seith mage. The man was taking the brunt of every assault thus far and her guilt was building up. "In the room below, there will be an operating table. Please drag it this way. She quickly ran down the stairs, immediately finding the table and doing as Freed requested. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Freed quickly placed Bickslow face down on the table. "FUCK. Ya couldn't put something warm down first?" Bickslow complained. Ignoring the man, Freed pushed him over to a small table lined with various surgical tools, and sutures. Lisanna's eyes never faltered from the man on the table. His clothes obstructing the view of his wounds on his back, though she could see, they were deep. As she watched Bickslow, Freed walked into various locations of the basement, grabbing supplies he would need to hopefully keep the mage in one piece. Her attention switched when she saw Freed remove a transfusion bag from a refrigerator, hanging it up. "Lisanna. Please go upstairs and clean up what you can if you don't mind. The babies appeared to have left your belongings in a bag of sorts, on the couch so by all means shower and clean yourself up as well. This is going to take a bit of time." Lisanna nodded at Freed turning to head back up the stairs, as she listened to him cutting away at Bickslow's clothing. She turned around as she reached the top. She could see three deep cuts running through the seith's back from the base of his neck, to his lower back. Flesh mangled and barely gripping his body. She quietly shut the door.

As she viewed the house, she noticed just how damaged, everything wasn't. The only real evidence of damage being blood attempting to stain itself on the floor and walls. She walked into the bathroom, expecting to see shattered glass and a complete disaster zone given the chaos that had literally just ensued. Instead she saw dust on the sink with a few blood droplets scattered about. She walked back out to begin cleaning up, finding the supplies to do so in closet located in the kitchen. She'd never been so thankful for wood floors and tile in her life. It made for cleaning a bit easier, though it was still a task. Drying blood doesn't act like a simple spilled drink. It acts like oil. Sticking and sliding as it's manipulated. Bickslow's totem lay on the floor still. Treating them as though they were made of glass, Lisanna carried them to their shelf and placed them up one by one. Thanking Pippi as it sat there, still as an inanimate object generally would be. Once every object with blood on it was cleaned, she felt as though all was good and prepared to shower. She triple checked the doors and windows, confirming that everything was locked. Upon checking the front door, she noticed Bickslow's mask tossed to the side. Picking it up, she held it against her forehead. The cold metal offering an unsympathetic comfort to her. As she walked passed the basement door carrying his mask, she pressed her ear against the door. She immediately regretted doing so, as all she could hear, was Bickslow faintly screaming. The sound sending chills down her spine. Tears again began forming in her eyes. Looking at the mask in her hands, she shook them away, standing tall, breathing. She walked into the bedroom and carefully placed the mask on his dresser.

When she entered the bathroom, she wiped down the counter and swept as much dust off the floor as she could. Emptying the contents of the dustpan into the curtain that once housed the disintegrated under it before tossing it into the small waste bin. She flipped the shower on allowing the hot water to turn the small room into a sauna of types. Inhaling deeply, she looked at her hands. Although her fingers were now mostly clean, the bandages wrapping her hands were anything but. The sensation of drying blood causing her skin to stick to themselves and the bandages to each other. She carefully removed them all. Looking at her hands, they at least appeared to be healing, as did all her other wounds. Her swollen shins and ankles would still need more time to heal properly. She removed the shirt she had been borrowing from Bickslow. Burn marks riddling the garment. She tossed the article into the trash. She noticed the small welts on her midsection. Her memory flashed back to being held by what ever creature was in the home. That eye...or eyes...or what ever it was, haunting her mind. She quickly shook her head before stepping into the shower. The hot water running over her face felt like a godsend. She watched as white tub, slowly turned deep red before fading back to white. She gently scrubbed her skin. The dull aches seeming to subside as she did as she stood, letting the water run down her for nearly an hour. She searched his shower for any type of shower gel or shampoo. "Holy basil and...ginger?" she pondered as she found both shampoo and conditioner. The seith's choices in desirable scents truly different then her own, clearly. After feeling as though she were adequately cleaned, she reluctantly turned the shower off, grabbing a towel off the rack and drying herself off.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, she traveled back into the living room, towel wrapped around her to grab her clothing from the living room. She looked at the bag noticing a familiarity about it. " _This is my dress"_ she thought to herself. Laughing a bit at the makeshift ingenuity that went into it. She carried it back into the bedroom, dumping its contents onto the floor. Finding the most comfortable set of undergarments she had, she quickly put them on. Finally able to feel a little less exposed to the world. She then found a light set of pajama shorts and tank top. She felt normal finally being able to wear her own clothes. 24 hours in nothing but a foreign t-shirt going through nonstop hell has that effect on people. She proceeded to fold up the clothes placing them back into her dress, turned bag, being sure to set aside some clothing for the next day. As she folded her clothes, she noticed a moth pinned in a frame hidden among her clothing. " _This isn't mine. Definitely isn't Mira's. Elfman wouldn't have the heart to do this to a bug, even if it is a moth"_ she thought, setting the framed insect next to the stone bowl she'd seen Bickslow using the night before. Once she was finished folding her clothing, she set her things next to the side of the bed she'd slept in.

Satisfied that everything was in order, she back to the basement door. Slowly peering her head in. "Freed...can I come down?" she shyly asked. Without a second of hesitation, Freed responded, "By all means." He was removing blood stained gloves from his hands, tossing them into the trash. Lisanna noticed how still Bickslow. She didn't doubt for a second that Freed put him to sleep. The three cuts on his back stitched and closed. Not a single piece of skin was out of place. His eyes now only losing the occasional drop of blood. The transfusion bag nearly empty. "Freed. Why this room...is why is it an operating room. Why not just go to a hospital?" Covering his comrade with a blanket stored in one of the cabinets, he then walked over to the stairs, sitting on the bottom one, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Lisanna, if the magic council caught wind of what Bickslow actually does, we would likely never see him again. He has to do things like this for his own safety. And to be perfectly honest, I doubt he trusts any one enough to allow for it." The thought that Bickslow could never safely go in for any sort of treatment broke her heart. "Bickslow would never do anything though, would he?" she asked as she touched the sleeping seith's face. Opening his eyes, he deadpanned "Yes. Given the opportunity, I'm sure he would do considerable amounts of things. He could start a spiritual war, with an army of souls on his side. He could make every person he encountered slit their own throats." She was taken back by Freed's comments. Furrowing her brow as she looked at Freed. "Then why hasn't he already?" she asked him. Closing his eyes again, he sighed heavily. "Because despite his outward appearance and his occasional...obscene actions...he is faithful and is determined to not let magic such as his, determine his worth. Determined not to let it corrupt his own soul. With that said Lisanna Strauss, don't place your affections on him so easily. He's helping you now, but there is one thing the man can't stand." Still touching his face lightly, she quietly asked, "What is that?" Standing up, and walking back over to Bickslow, he carefully removed the IV from his arm, sealing the small puncture wound as a bruise began to form. "Weakness".

The room fell quiet as she stared at the seith. Her hands rubbing one of his arms that had fallen off the table. " _If he hates weakness so much, why would he be helping me"_ she thought to herself. "...so let's see. Ya've got a demon problem, manifestation problem, staring problem, emotional problems, problems flashing yourself, AND you touch people while they sleep because you yourself don't sleep. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're tryin' to woo me sweet cheeks." Bickslow opened his eyes, turning to look at Lisanna, smirking at her. Attempting to raise himself off the table, he collapsed back down. His back unable to help lift himself up. Freed carefully helped support the taller man. "Would you prefer to shower now, or later Bickslow" Freed asked, unhappy to be bearing as much weight as he was. "Freed, if ya wanted to see me naked again, all ya had to do was ask. Didn't know I was that much of a catch for ya." Feeling his weight suddenly become his own to bear, he quickly retracted his statement "I'm kidding Freed. I can use all the help I can get today." Lisanna watched as the two men slowly made their way up the basement stairs, following close by. Turning out the lights and shutting the door. They walked slowly through the hall. Lisanna was able to see Bickslow's body twisting and contorting slightly as the muscle and skin surrounding the wound attempted to adjust to the new affliction. He was shivering. She could see that clearly. "Bickslow, are you cold?" she asked. "IVs tend to be pretty cold sweet cheeks." he quietly said.

She walked into the bedroom as the she listened to Freed attempting to help Bickslow. On several occasions, hearing the seith hiss painfully giving Freed his opinion of him at that moment. After 30 minutes or so, both men emerged. Freed slowly walking the seith towards the side of the bed she wasn't occupying. Laying him face down on the bed and carefully removing the towel covering him. "Are you not going to put any underwear on him Freed?" Lisanna asked. Before even getting a chance to answer, Bickslow laughed out, "I told ya yesterday sweet cheeks, I sleep naked." Shaking his head, Freed proceeded to burn a piece of resin, as well as oils. A routine he'd obviously been familiar with. "I'm going to head off now Lisanna. Bickslow should be fine for the night. His vitals are stable and he himself is clean. Should you need me, use the lacrima. I will be over immediately." Nodding her head at Freed, she asked as he walked out, "Aren't you worried about those...things in the dark?" Turning to her, he let a slight smile cross his face, "I would dare them to try anything Lisanna. Truly I would. The dark doesn't bother me." Freed then flicked the lights off as she listened to him gather his things before locking the door and walking out of the home.

Lisanna lay down in the bed. Rolling to her side to face Bickslow. "Hey" he smirked out. She smiled at him. Moving some of his slightly damp hair out of his face. Dark circles beneath his eyes. He let out a heavy breath in reaction to the light touching, moving into it slightly, and closing his eyes. "Had a long day Bicks?" Lisanna sarcastically said, smiling at him. "Ya know, I've had longer ones. Women are just more trouble then they're worth sometimes" he fired back. She smiled. Happy to just see the man functioning, she gently wiped away the last drop of blood leaving his eye, rubbing the tiny remnant between her fingers before lightly running her fingers on the back of his neck with her finger tips, grazing the stitches at the base of his neck accidentally. Although he flinched at the sensation, he didn't complain. She moved her hand back to his face, lightly rubbing his cheek. Relaxing even more into the sensation his breathing began to steady. Wincing at the pain his muscles sent him, he slowly raised his hand, resting it on top of hers as she touched his face. His totems all gently flying onto the bed, situated in every different direction. Cracking one of his eyes open he stared at her. Lisanna watched what his eye was doing carefully. She could see his pupil dilating and retracting multiple time, as if it were the lens of a camera attempting to focus on something. She would see nothing but black, before the pupil was washed away in a sea of dark red. She watched the action carefully before giggling at him "What are you doing with your eye". His pupil now regaining a normal size, he smiled at her "Watching roots try and take hold. We'll talk about everything that happened tomorrow, I promise". Confused, she asked "What do you mean?" Laughing at her, he closed his eyes. "Sleep now. Talk later." She watched him as his breathing leveled out. The weight of his hand now pressing harder into hers. She relaxed as well. Sleep over taking her quickly. "Okay" she smiled. Listening, she heard as the birds outside wake from their slumber, before being overcome by sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to the sound of Lisanna gently breathing, Bickslow lay there in agony. His back now radiating pain and his eyes stinging. He lay there wishing nothing more than to scream out. Staring at Lisanna, he could tell she was lost in her dreams as she spooned with several of his totems. He lay there, stuck face down in the bed. Eyes opening wide as the pain sent him into a slight version of hell. If he could get up, he could make something to kill the pain. Even temporary relieve would be better than nothing. He cursed every part of his immobility. The pain now causing his eyes to radiate green. "Bicks, are you okay?" he heard Lisanna whisper. Slamming his eyes shut, he responded. "Been a fuck ton better sweet cheeks. Remember that tea that you love so much?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up. "Yeah. What about it?" She looked closely at the man as her eyes began to finally focus. Seeing him beginning to shake and cringe. She realized he was in pain. "Be a doll sweet cheeks, and make some. Everything you need to make it is in the pantry. Ya can't miss it. Smells just like it tastes sweet cheeks." She jumped up, quickly running to the bathroom, before walking to the kitchen. Opening the pantry, she couldn't believe how many different tonics, teas, and herbs lined its shelves. Opening each jar, she began the smell test. The first jar being pleasantly sweet. The next being on the bitter side. She'd smelled at least five different mixes, before finally coming across the tea she was looking for. The smell far stronger than she remembered two nights before. Remembering the taste, she grimaced, as the kettle shouted on the stove, she steeped a large mug full of the tea before taking it towards the bedroom.

She could see Bickslow desperately trying to get seated as he was propped up on all fours under the blankets, face buried on the bed between his arms. "Didn't think you were into that kinda thing Bicks!" Lisanna chuckled out, making fun of the rather precarious position he was in. "Oh you'd be surprised sweet cheeks" he said, letting a single puff of air leave his lungs as he cringed. She set the tea on the mantle before walking over to help him. As she grabbed the blankets preparing to remove them from him, he immediately stopped her. "Might not want to do that sweet cheeks. Remember that whole 'sleep naked thing'? Doesn't change just 'cause we actually slept." She felt her face go flush. "Can't you use your totems to help you up?" She asked genuinely curious as to why the man hadn't already tried to yet. "In too much pain. I'd hate to wake them up too. They haven't slept well since you showed up a couple days ago. Ya seem to keep us busier than usual." he said, cringing into the bed. She was unsure of how to get the mage seated on the bed using any conventional methods. She could already see the strain he was in just attempting to use his back. "Don't be weird about this Bickslow, but I don't know how else to lift you, so just go with it okay?" She said blushing slightly. "...oooookkkaaayyy..." he said. As gently as she could, she lifted his arm, placing it over his head and taking a breath, she climbed her way underneath him, doing her best to avoid touching any part of his waist, Bickslow still propped up on his elbows. "Doggy style first time around huh? Didn't take you for that kinda girl sweet cheeks. I'm gonna let you know right now though. You're gonna have to do the work. Kinda don't have good muscle use right now." He laughed slightly at his own statement. Her face right next to his as she propped herself up to her knees and elbows as well, Lisanna snapped out,"Oh shut up. Get off your elbows and drop your weight on my back." As he did, she got to experience firsthand just how heavy the man really was. As slowly as she could, she rose up off her elbow until she was on her hands and knees. Bickslow's arms hanging off her sides with his head resting on her shoulder. She could hear him groaning in pain, laughing as well. Carefully, she backed herself up, raising off her hands and essentially sliding him into a seated position. The seith moaned miserably as gravity and blood flow made their way through the entirety of his back.

Lisanna crawled forward slightly and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, blindly tossing the sheets over Bickslow's lower half as she did. "Thanks sweet cheeks. We'll have to do that again sometime." Bickslow smirked out. Handing him the tea, Lisanna sat in front of him and he quickly swalled down half of it. She didn't like seeing anyone in pain, but knowing what she did about Bickslow's lacking in the ability to safely get in and out of a hospital made her feel a bit worse about his situation. "Did you want me to call Porlyusica? I'm sure she'd be happy to..." before allowing her to finish, Bickslow shouted out "NO! No no no. That woman scares the shit outta me. Rather not have to deal with her if I don't have to." Lisanna watched as Bickslow shuddered laughing at him. It would seem that even those who seem the craziest have their comfort levels. As he finished up another gulp of tea, he handed the mug to Lisanna, suggesting she take a drink with his mannerisms. She smiled at him, gesturing "no thank you". Rolling his eyes, Bickslow snickered, "OH please. You need some too. Not like I have any diseases. Finish the rest. Not much left, so it shouldn't be that bad." Lisanna reluctantly grabbed the mug, eyeing its contents before quickly drinking it down. Gagging at the after taste. "Bickslow, what does that tea even do? What is it?" she said, smacking her mouth together. The aftertaste lingering in her mouth. "Let's just call it a house blend that works really fuckin' well at dulling pain." Looking her up and down for moment, he told her "I think yesterday you said you can cook right? Wanna prove it?" She perked up, the ideal of something flavorful washing away the awful taste in her mouth being enough to get her out of the bedroom.

Bickslow sat on the bed for a moment. Cracking his neck. He could feel the sutures in his neck and the muscles in the base of his neck as they rubbed ever so slightly. Reaching behind him, he felt his back, able to feel a long row of stitches spanning from his lower back upwards. "That asshole" he muttered to himself, slowly moving his legs off the bed, cracking his joints as he did. He was able to dress himself. Grabbing some sweats, he was able shimmy into them as the pain from his injuries slowly numbed out. Grabbing a shirt, he thought twice. The last thing he wanted, as to have anything touching his back right now. Walking into the bathroom, he was taken back for a moment, as he had forgotten that the mirror was completely destroyed. It certainly made the bathroom seem naked and empty. Looking into the trash, he saw that the curtain had tossed in it. Smirking at it, he considered pissing on it, just to add insult to injury to the shattered object, thinking for a moment, he recognized it was better if he didn't...realizing that it would be him having to clean it up.

He made his way to the kitchen plopping himself down on a seat at the small table. Lisanna happily cooking away. "Whatcha makin' there sweet cheeks?" Bickslow asked, watching the little Strauss dance around to her own beat. "French toast!" she smiled out. He watched her quietly as she cooked. Focusing his eyes on her as he took another look at her soul and her aura. Unlike the previous days, the two weren't connected by a few light threads any more. They were connected by a single strong root. Not nearly enough or as many as she needed just yet, but plenty comparatively. Blues dancing like light through fog. Focusing harder, he noticed a tiny intertwined sliver or green and red surfacing itself before quickly disappearing. The voided, black space in, on and around her heart, had also shrunk, surprising the seith a bit. "I can feel that you know." Lisanna said, looking over to him mischievously. "Oh can ya now? Well now ya know how it feels." Giggling, she handed Bickslow his food, "feels like being poked in the head". He laughed. "Lucky you. Feels like I'm being stabbed and pricked". Without realizing it herself Lisanna had been reconnecting herself. Even single root holding it together making significant improvements to her overall mood.

Lisanna quickly ate up her food again. "Good grief kid. Eat fast enough" remarked Bickslow as he had just came towards the end of his meal. "I like food..." she pouted back. Laughing and shaking his head, he looked back down at his plate, preparing to finish up his meal. As if testing a theory, Lisanna stared intently at the man, a devious grin across her face. With a knife in one hand and a fork in the other, Bickslow lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Really? You're really gonna play this game with me right now sweet cheeks?" The smile on Lisanna's face grew as she nodded at him. She had begun to figure out that it truly must have bugged the seith. Sighing loudly, Bickslow took the finishing bites of his breakfast. He finished his meal, rising from his seat and collecting their dishes before placing them in the sink. Lisanna never taking her eyes off of him as he did so. He reached into his pantry to make himself another helping of tea, a smile creeping its way across his face as he felt the daggers in the back of his skull. Lisanna was able to see the man's back in full view now. She could see the heavy bruising beginning to set in around his cuts. The amount of pain those wounds must have caused him, making her grimace.

"I thought you said things in the mirror couldn't touch you if you knew better, Bickslow". Her statement making him turn his attention towards him. He took a breath before speaking. "They technically can't. That thing though. Well. It's an asshole. Unlike the manifestations that we've been dealing with, that thing, is more along the lines of a demon. Runs on its own time and its own rules for the most part and I broke an unspoken law: Don't turn your back on 'em." Being told that something akin to a demon was now trying to steal her away, gave her an unsettling feeling. "So why is that thing after me then? Do you know?" As the kettle began shouting, he answered. "That thing? Not really. But if I had to guess, it's because your soul was divided from here for so long without consequence. Nothing took over or attempted to until recently it seems. And now that they're tryin' to, we aren't letting them. If those things follow that asshole, they're probably letting it know. Acting like snitches. They'd rather have negativity and darkness rule the hearts of anything with a soul. They don't like to lose what they've determined is theirs." She nodded, slightly understanding what he meant. Looking at his eyes, they were blood shot. His seith mark appearing raw. "So what did you do with that lady who...well...you know?" Pouring the water out of the kettle and into his mug, he leaned back. "She's been exorcised. She can't come back now." Twisting her face a bit, Lisanna asked, "Is that what makes your eyes and mark bleed like that?" He laughed out. "Kinda. Looking at things THAT negative and surrounded by that much darkness, it becomes a battle for your own soul, rather than your physical being. Best way to gain access to a soul, is through the eyes. I'm not talking about viewing souls. I'm talking about ripping them out entirely. You both step out into their realm. It's really tempting to stay in there, which is what makes it so shitty to exorcise sometimes...also makes it what feels so good about ripping 'em out of the lost." Pointing to the mark on his face, he further commented "The reason this little thing gets ripped raw, is simple. You watch these priest and shit banish the exorcised back to their correlating realms or into some stupid object. That's a fuckin' bandaid. These 'things' will come back or find some sucker to bring 'em back. I put 'em all right here. They don't wanna be there. Hell. I wouldn't wanna be there. Guarantees they won't be comin' back though. Even if I die, they can't come back. They attach to tiny pieces of myself. If I were to be, how would your brother put this, 'less of a man', I'd probably kill everyone. Be super easy too." He smiled at her, taking a sip of his tea. She began fidgeting her fingers. "So, if you die, and all these things are attached to you, what will happen to your own soul?" He stopped drinking and looked down at the floor before closing his eyes. "I'll have to essentially atone for 'my sins' and be face to face with every demon, every manifested creature, every soul...everything I've ever taken. They get to take their second chance to get back at me. I'll get ripped into a thousand pieces for all eternity, reliving every memory I could have had. That's what happens to anyone who does what I do."

She stared at him. Feeling pity for him. "So...if you hate the weak...and you're destined to essentially burn for your 'crimes' regardless of whether they are right or wrong, why help at all? Why do anything at all?" The seith mage looked up at her as he picked up his mug taking another drink," The way I see it, someone has to do it. If not me, than who? If I let the fact that the outcome for me in the end is pain and suffering determine what worth or effort I put into it all, I'm no better than the things that come to ruin the lives of everyone involved. You gotta make sacrifices sometimes, and if I can help one person fighting for a better existence, I'll fight with them. If they've already given up, too far gone to be helped with no intentions in helping themselves, I'll take their souls for myself and contain them in those jars. Stop them before they get to ruin the life of someone who actually tries. When people like that are allowed to die, they become those manifestation. They become the things in the dark that ruin lives of people trying to help themselves. The hold no worth. No value." She sat there, thinking of more questions to ask him as he drank down the last bit of tea. "So, wait, what does that make things like ghosts?" Bickslow's totems all came zooming into the kitchen, happily bounding off of Lisanna. Stacking themselves into various positions before toppling over. Lighting up, Bickslow smiled. "Ghost are different than those dark manifestations. Those are the souls of those who were taken by no fault of their own or taken before completing a task of significance to them. They are far more pleasant to deal with and can usually be allowed to wander on their own, although, they tend to be very clingy little things and prefer not to. If they find something they like, they enjoy following it. They're kind of a nuisance at times. You said my babies act like children, well, you weren't wrong. They act like children because they are children. I've had them with me for a long...long time." She watched as the man played with the totems, listening as they screeched about. "Do you not remove their souls from them?" Laughing out, he answered "No. They don't do anything for me to justify that. They actually tend to go away on their own assuming they don't enjoy existing with you, they actually love being treated as though they are still normal beings. Like they are still around."

Lisanna stood up and walked into the living room, standing by a shelf and looking at the tiny jars, all with tiny glowing orbs in them. "So, these jars...they were all people that had lost souls like mine? They were all alive and you took them?" Bickslow walked out of the kitchen, draping an arm over her shoulder. "Yeah. They were all alive. Yeah. They existed at some point. But unlike you, they never tried. They let themselves get consumed. They all allowed darkness and embraced it. How did it feel when you got taken over by that bitch?" Picking up a jar carefully, Lisanna answered. "Honestly, it felt good. It scared me. But I felt free." Without missing a beat Bickslow responded "Exactly. You can tell something is wrong, but it still feels good. That's the problem with lost souls. They ignore the reality of it all for a feel good. If they let it take them over without fighting it, they get to feel good, which is all they want. If the soul of the lost person really doesn't care to fight, those manifestations take over, like I told you. If the person does want to fight, the manifestation struggles. It will make fighting it feel like torture." Placing the jar back on the shelf, she smiled down shamefully. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a weak person...I can't even fix myself..." Patting her back, he remarked. "If you were really that weak, I'd have place you on the shelf next to that jar by now. You have to be able to fight real hard to even stop those dark things from taking over completely. You're pretty brilliant. Don't soon forget that. Takes a lot to even admit you have a problem. To admit you're suffering. You just need the right people to listen instead of bottling it all up" poking her in the forehead "you need the right people to get you back to where you belong. And hey. As long as you're alive, here I am. I promise I will take you there."

Bickslow walked away from her as she stood there. Smiling a bit at the words she was told before the seith snapped her out of her thoughts. "So, since you were a big contributing factor to the whole issue of me needing to get Freed over last night, come help me clean up the basement a little." She turned around smiling at him as she walked with him down the hall. Like a gentleman, Bickslow opened the door, dipping his head low in a bow before looking up at her, "After you m'lady". She jokingly curtsied before beginning to walk down the stairs. "By the way sweet cheeks. You owe me for messing up my beauty sleep. Sleeping all day. Stayin' up at night. Ugh. I ain't 16 anymore ya know." She turned to face him, laughing out, "Don't act like you aren't loving every second of it" before turning back. He paused and nodded, agreeing to the statement as they walked down the steps.

 ****Songs refrenced:** _The Taste of Ink- The Used_


	10. Chapter 10

The smells of the previous day's affairs lingered in the basement. The state of the operating table telling its own tale. Dried blood smearing a majority of it. The faint sight of sweat leaving traces of drying salt. Traces of iodine lining the sides of the table as a blanket draped over half the table. An empty IV bag, tools out of order, the operating table in the condition it was left in, a trash bin full of blood and iodine soaked gauze. All of it left a cryptic scene in Lisanna's mind. She could only imagine how many times that table must have looked like that in the past. "Looks like I made a bit of mess, huh sweet cheeks?" Bickslow laughed out. She faked a smile at him, as he began pulling out various cleaners and sterilizers from various cabinets in the room. He tossed her a pair of gloves before removing the blanket from the operating table and spraying down a series of cleaners. "Mind helpin' me get some of these put away?" he said as he opened an autoclave, gesturing at the surgical tools. Lisanna nodded and began handing him the tools. As she grabbed a pair of scissors, stained lightly, she quietly asked the Seith, in a voice that sounded as though it pitied the recipient,"Bickslow. Are you really not bothered by what's going to happen to you if you die?" Smiling as he put the tools in the sterilizer, he responded "When sweet cheeks. Not 'if', and nah. Not anymore. When I was a kid, it made me cry. I was pretty damn scared. I didn't wanna sleep because of it. Use to have nightmares about what would happen. Got older, and learned to just 'accept my fate', if ya will." Picking up a scalpel, she then asked, "Is there really nothing you can do to stop that? It doesn't seem fair. You aren't doing anything wrong." Bickslow's smile left his face as he gently grabbed the tool from Lisanna,"That's the furthest thing from the truth. I've done a lot of things. Still do a lot of things." As he shut the autoclave, Lisanna snapped out,"Yeah, but that's for the better! Evil souls shouldn't be allowed to exist! They are ruining people's lives!" Bickslow grabbed a few paper towels and as he wiped down the soaked table, in a dark voice quietly responded. "You think playing god is for the better? Ya think somehow getting involved in 'spiritual warfare' and removing souls or demons is okay?" She stared at him. Unsure of how to respond. He didn't look up at her as he continued. "...it's not. We humans have no fuckin' business meddling in that business." She blinked before asking him, "Than why do it Bickslow?" Finishing up the table, he stood up straight, smiling down at the youngest Strauss as he tossed away the last of the papertowels. "'Cause someone's gotta do it. And if you're blessed with the curse to do it, why not? Just be glad I'm on your side most of the time."

Bickslow picked the blanket up off the ground as he walked around to another part of the room. Loading the blanket into a washer. Lisanna took the IV bag off the hanger, tossing it into the trash bin. "Where did you manage to find blood for a transfusion Bickslow? Don't you need to work in a hospital?" After he had started the washer, he walked over to her. "Ya probably don't wanna know sweet cheeks. Ain't exactly the nicest conversation to have" he then muttered "...I was hoping to not have to use a transfusion last night. But between that stupid bitch who tried to take you over, and that demon asshole. Didn't have a choice..." as he proceeded to curse the woman he had exorcised. "Do you always need to do a transfusion when you exorcise things?" Lisanna asked, genuinely curious. "Sometimes. Just depends on how pissed off what ever it is I'm dealin' with is...or if something else causes me to start bleeding. Generally speaking though, it only lasts for about an hour or two. Makes me a little woozy sometimes." She looked down. Feeling a bit guilty about being the cause of it all. " _I should have never opened the door"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt Bickslow's weight on her head. He rested an elbow on the top of her head. "Don't even worry about it sweet cheeks." the seith mage said, smiling at her "shit happens. Gotta get more blood though. That was my last one bag." A fake smile cracked its way across her face as he got eye level with her. With Bickslow now in her face, she was forced to look him in the eye, noticing his pupils fluctuating again. A smirk crossed his face "You can lie to anyone in the world with that smile of yours sweet cheeks, but you aren't gonna fool me". Before giving her a chance to respond, he grabbed her, flipping her over his shoulder before dashing up the stairs with her.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Bickslow turned out the lights, kicking the door closed before walking into the living room. He stood there for a moment and laughed as he began to groan. Lisanna laughed, as she realized that the seith was immediately regretting moving so quickly with such fresh wounds. "I bet you feel pretty smart now Bickslow." she laughed at him. "Feelin' like a goddamn genius now" he responded as he slowly leaned over, placing her gently on the couch before slouching and shaking off the pain. His totems immediately coming over and mimicking the action as they repeated "goddamn genius", earning them a look of annoyance from Bickslow. They then proceeded to turn their attention to Lisanna, bombarding her and crowding her as they all attempted to find a proper place to sit and balance on her. All determined to be in her lap. "You flirty little bastards" Bickslow snapped at them. As if completely insulted by him, they all began bumping into him. Poppo and Pippi alternating which one of them bumped into his head, while Pappa and Peppe bumped him on the arms and legs. Puppu making attempts to hit the seith in a rather, delicate area.

"I REFUSE TO NEGOTIATE WITH TERRORISTS!" shouted Bickslow as he was slowly being overtaken by the totems, laying down on his side on the living room floor before he began playing dead. The totems all stopped their assault on him, all of them hovering near his face, inching closer and closer to him slowly. The house fell silent as Bickslow lay there. He then shouted, "BOO" at all the totems, sending them all flying in every direction as they squealed delightfully. He laughed happily as he sat up, his totems wasting no time demanding they receive hugs and special attention. Lisanna smiled at the sight. She would have never guessed that such a psychotic looking person could look even remotely human. She giggled at the site, feeling a slight tension in her chest as she did.

She watched Bickslow as he played various games sitting on the floor with his totems. The games were absolute nonsense at times. He would point at one of them, and it would topple over or do a flip, or even dash around the house. Other times, he would say a sentence in an attempt to get them to repeat the whole thing. Occasionally they would. Usually they would only grasp the last word. Another game consisting of them having a staring contest as he would make a ridiculous faces at them, making the totems giggle out. Bickslow and his small family of totems continued on like this for quite a while. Given the lack of day light outside from their very skewed schedule, Lisanna wasn't accurately able to even gauge time correctly. She wanted to look outside the windows to at least view the sky. However, the previous night's encounters had her hesitant to do so. While she sat their lost in her own thoughts, staring at the window, Bickslow had been watching her. Able to see the longing to go outside. Looking like a trapped animal in a cage. She felt to her, what was a gentle poking on the head. She looked back over, her eyes meeting Bickslow's. "Ya wanna go outside sweet cheeks?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, letting a smile creep across her face before responding. "I do...but..." cutting her off mid-sentence, he rose quickly to his feet "But nothin'. C'mon. Go get dressed." A nervous looked crossed her face. She did want to go out badly, but didn't want to be around what ever those things that were that existed outside of his home. "Get up sweet cheeks" Bickslow smirked, as hit totems began pushing her on the back, forcing her up to her feet. They continued their barrage until she was in the room. She smiled at them, and shut the door.

Lisanna opened up her make shift bag, finding a pair of shorts and a light sweater, she put them both on. Quickly running her fingers through her hair. Wishing she had a mirror to use. She saw Bickslow's mask on the mantle, and used her reflection in the mask to fix her hair a bit. When she felt she looked decent enough, she smiled. Feeling as though she were going on some grand adventure. Looking over, she noticed the moth in the frame. Picking it up, she carried it with her. Admiring the shades of brown and red that covered most of the wings with a thin lavender and gray stripe running down them. The bright white spots that were placed near the middle of the wings almost seeming to glow as they reflected any and all light they picked up. Reaching back into her bag, she fished out a pair of flats, putting them on, before opening the door and walking out of the room. "Hey Bickslow!" she shouted down the hall as she walked, still looking at the moth "This was in my stuff. Where did you find this? It's beautiful." Without changing his smiling expression, he walked up to her, taking it from her hands gently. _"...this isn't hers..."_ he thought to himself. Realizing that she'd likely never seen the object before in her life. It was hanging on her wall. A bigger smile flashed across his face. _"...looks like something else think ya need to be around Lisanna Strauss..."_ Looking up at her, he responded. "Found it. Thought it looked interesting." He then carefully set the moth on an empty space on his shelf.

He looked her up and down for a moment. Her wounds now all beginning to look far less intrusive on her pale skin as they were healing. The root connecting her soul to her aura, appearing to develop strong threads, connecting more of itself back to her. "Stop staring weirdo" she laughed out. Blinking quickly at her, he laughed out, "Says the one who stares the worst." They headed towards the back patio door before Lisanna stopped them. "Wait...what about those...things. Those manifestations?" His tongue fell out of his mouth as he remarked "I'll show ya something. I got it under control." As he reached for the handle, Lisanna shouted out again. "WAIT!" Smiling in an annoyed fashion he looked back at her. "What now sweet cheeks?" She then pointed at him. "Aren't you going to put on clothes or something? You're just wearing sweats." Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the bedroom. Shutting the door, before opening it again. Gesturing at his feet, he was now wearing shoes. She giggled at him as he walked back over, opening the patio door. The air from the world outside filling her lungs with happiness and fear. Extending a hand out to her, Bickslow grabbed hers. She hesitantly grabbed hold as he pulled her outside. Nervousness starting to loom over her. "Relax sweet cheeks. I'm here."

She was able to clearly see dark shadows and figures beginning to form in the corners of her vision. Lingering in the shadows of anything that cast one. Her breathing was becoming labored as fear was slowly beginning to creep its way into her mind. Bickslow turned her around to face him. "Hey. Relax. See how they are way the fuck over there? They are a lot more reluctant to come over." Trying to slow her breathing she asked him "Why?" Pointing to his mark, he laughed out. "Well, they just watched their friend get smoked out permanently, and they watched her fail at taking you down. An easy target as far as they're concerned. Even evil recognizes when it needs to formulate a new plan." Lisanna turned back around. Watching the manifested figures closely. They were definitely there, but they weren't moving closer. Just standing ominously. A thought crept into her mind, and she jolted her body forward in the direction of one of them. The figure backing up quickly. She tried it to another figure, and she got the same reaction. A smile then crept over her face, turning into her cat form, she quickly bounded towards another figure, growling at it as she did. Laughing as it retracted. She was turning around quickly, and bounding towards any that appeared in her vision. Bickslow leaned against his home, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket, lighting it and taking a drag. Watching her act just as insanely as he once did as a child, or perhaps acting as he still acts. Learning about what fears truly were. Learning about how strong a person can be with just a fraction of belief in themselves. The sight made him smile. Focusing his eyes to view her soul again, he could see the bright flashes of blue dancing happily. All layers in sync with itself. The occasional sliver of green and red surfacing again, before disappearing. The roots of her soul starting to reach and expand slowly. Changing back to her true form, she smiled, flopping heavily onto the grass. Arms extending to her sides. Staring into the sky, she could see the moon as it was beginning its decent west. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she smiled as she accepted the embrace the tiny blades of grass offered.

Bickslow continued watching her quietly. The smoke from his cigarette, climbing higher into the air. As he sat there, a dark figure manifested quickly. He immediately turned his attention to it. "Get up sweet cheeks". Lisanna sat up, noticing the figure looming in the shadows. This one was different than the others, something she immediately realized. It began walking towards her slowly, still fully embraced by shadows. She watched it, frozen in place. "Stop staring at it and get up." Bickslow said to her, no longer leaning against the home. She slowly stood up, and no sooner than she was on her feet, did the figure sprint towards her. Her stomach dropping at the sight. Crossing into the light, the figure showed its true colors. The figures skin appearing gray and writhing clinging to nothing more than bone while a static energy radiated around it. It's face, lacking in any features. Bickslow immediately ran towards Lisanna, placing himself directly in front of her. She screamed out at the figure "Go away!" causing it to pause momentarily. It breathed heavily as it stood there, facing the two mages. In his peripherals, Bickslow could see the previous figures Lisanna had been toying with begin to creep in as her focus was on the current manifestation in front of them. With breaking his stare at the figure in front of them, he reached behind him, moving Lisanna forward to stand by his side. She was sinking in on herself. Bickslow placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her forward slightly. The figure weaved its head, alternating which one of them it was looking at. The other figures no longer daring to take a step closer. As quiet as a mouse, Lisanna again told the manifestation in front of her to "go away". Focusing its attention solely on her, a deep laugh could be heard leaving its body as it stepped towards her. She stood her ground for a moment before taking a step backwards. The moment she did, everything shined a bright green and unearthly scream ringing in her ears. She felt Bickslow standing in front of her, backing her up slowly back to the patio, until she was pressed between him and the patio door. "Open the door please sweet cheeks." She immediately did so, dashing inside, watching as Bickslow slowly back into the home.

Cigarette still in his mouth, Bickslow stood a few feet from the door in his home, leaving the door open. The gray figure standing just on the other side. "Do it" Bickslow snapped out at the figure. His arms gesturing for the creature to step inside before crossing over his chest. A maniacal smile dividing his face. As if hesitant, the figure stood there. Mocking the manifestation, Bickslow took another drag off his cigarette, before flicking it at the figure, hitting it in the chest. "I said do it ya fuckin' coward" Bickslow said, his gaze never leaving its face. The figure reached its arm in, grabbing him by the throat. The smell of burning immediately filled the air as the figures arm began to smoke. Its skin peeling back as it burned. It retracted its arm immediately letting out another unearthly scream. Cradling its arm, it turned its gaze back on Bickslow as the seith laughed out "Please" as another bright green flash filled the area, and the figure appeared to drop into the Earth. Laughing to himself, Bickslow shut the door.

"That was really good sweet cheeks!" Bickslow said as he got down to her level, smiling at her. Lisanna was visibly a bit shaken."W-what?" Patting her back a bit harder than he'd meant, he complimented her again. "Ya did well. Scared the little shits, and stood up to that idiot." Shaking her head she responded. "What? Are you kidding me? That thing still tried to get me!" Nodding his head he didn't deny what she said. "You're right. It did try. Key word there bein' try. Ya made it nervous. It wouldn't have stopped otherwise. I'd say that a job well done sweet cheeks." She thought on the statement for a moment before smiling. "Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right haha! Why did it smolder when it reached in the house though?" Bickslow smiled "Because it's stupid enough to think it can reach in a purified house, just like its dumbass friend yesterday. They can't reach in here." A light registered in her head. Realizing that the woman from yesterday must have begun having the issues she did because she was foolish enough to come in. The thought then brought her to the demon that entered. "Wait, if they can't get in, how did that demon thing get in." Bickslow's smiled turned into wide eyed annoyance. "Because it's an asshole and is a lot ballsier. That things gonna be a fun little thing to deal with. I can use any oils and herbs I want to purify an area, but with assholes like that, ya gotta play on their level 'cause they do not give a shit. By the way. Ya hungry yet 'cause I am!" Standing there a bit stunned at the sudden change of conversation, Lisanna nodded. "Fantastic!" he said as he walked to the kitchen and started preparing a meal for them.

* * *

Their meal was nothing huge. A simple salad with toasted breads, and some fruits and of course, that horrible tea. As composed as ever, Bickslow finished his meal. It was one of the few times, Lisanna saw the man being what others considered normal. She genuinely couldn't help watching him. She on the other hand, likely looked like an animal with her food. "MMMkay sweet cheeks. You. Eyes. Daggers." Laughing at him she poked fun at him as he staked up their dishes and took them away. "Oh please Bickslow. It cannot be that bad" opening her eyes wider as if it make her stare more powerful. Noticing that, he cringed. "Why? Why're ya doin' this to me sweet cheeks. Do you seriously wanna play the 'stare at the most handsome guy on the planet game? Like, I get it, but c'mon." Lisanna laughed at him as he pouted around the kitchen. "Well if you're really the most handsome guy on the planet, then you should be used to stares." He shook his head "Not the point! Now c'mon. We are going to bed early. Preferably before the damn birds wake up. We've got things to do tomorrow. I'm sure everyone at the guilds been missin' ya too." She laughed at him as she got up and followed him to the bedroom.

Removing her shoes as she entered the bedroom, she grabbed her pajama shorts and another tank top to wear before walking into the bathroom to change. She could hear Bickslow on the other side of the door, opening a dresser drawer, shuffling about, and what she imagined was doing his nightly rituals. When she was finished in the bathroom, she opened the door. Bickslow had already turned out the light, and was merely waiting for his turn. The candle light from the diffuser burning the water and oil away lighting the area slightly. She awkwardly walked out and made her way to the bed as she tucked herself in. Shortly after, Bickslow exited the bathroom. Moving the blankets out of the way before planting himself face down into the sheets. He took a breath in and closed his eyes. Lisanna rolled to her side, watching him carefully. Disappointingly, he was facing the other way. She was becoming accustomed to seeing his features when they were relaxed. Something she's sure very few had seen. "...you're really gonna do this Lisanna. You're actually gonna do this to me now? Ya know this isn't a game you're gonna win, right?" She smiled. "If it's anything like the games you play with the babies, I think I'll be fine." Turning his head to face her, a smile split his face. "Oh you really think so?" She nodded as Bickslow gestured for her to sit up. "Okay sweet cheeks. This is a simple game. Rules. Whoever breaks their stare, loses. You can blink. But you can't look away. We do this for 30 seconds reason being? After 30 seconds, you'll know if ya wanna kill the person you're staring at, or if ya wanna love 'em. Real simple." She giggled out, rolling her eyes "How do I know you won't take over me?" He thought for a moment,"Ya know that's a great point haha. But I'm not one to play a game like this if I think I need to cheat. Count of three we play. You ready?" She laughed and readily nodded. Getting herself into a readied stance.

"One. Two. Three"

They both began the game. Sitting there simply staring at each other in silence. After a three seconds, Lisanna had begun to smile. Bickslow maintaining the same smile he always had as his tongue rest in its usual place outside of his mouth. After ten seconds, Lisanna felt herself becoming shy, nervously giggling as her pale skin shown shades of pink and red. After twelve seconds, she broke her stare. Bickslow chuckled out, "Aww. So close. So. How are you feeling?" Unable to even look up at him, Lisanna stuttered and tripped over any words she tried to formulate, her skin now flushing red. "Ooo. Looks like I win." Bickslow said lowly. Annoyed slightly she asked him back. "How do YOU feel?" turning to face him again. "You remember what I told you about getting another soul?" he said lowly. Her eyes widened as his became more manic. "You...You want to kill me?!" she said looking down shocked. Bickslow laughed out a single puff of air as he dropped his head, closing his eyes before looking back up. Placing his forefinger under her chin, and his thumb directly on it, bringing her face back up to look at his. Closing the gap between them, he smirked. "Not. Even. Close". He moved into her, pressing his lips against hers softly. She sat there stunned. Eyes wide from the shock, before relaxing into it. Vertigo setting in as her heart felt as though it were going to explode out of her chest. He retracted back from her only slightly, resting his forehead on hers. She slowly moved her hands to his head, locking them in his hair. His eyes shutting, as his breathing began to slowly speed up. He moved his hands, resting them gently on her hips before his fingers tensed. The sensation making Lisanna hitch her breath, dragging a smile across her face. Summoning all the power within herself, feeling the world around her spinning, she pressed her lips back into his, feeling him smile as she did. He wrapped an arm around her, as he slowly pushed her back down on to the bed, removing it only to let it wander on the soft skin of her leg. She tensed under the sensation of his fingers. Immediately, Bickslow deepened their kiss. No longer soft gentle caresses from his lips, as they both let the ecstasy of it all drag them into bliss. She dragged her hands down his sides, as he broke their kiss. The neglected space on her neck needing attention, he immediately found a place for it between his teeth. She arched up into the sensation, body begging for more attention. Her fingers digging into his sides, as he pressed his hips into hers. He inched his way down, lifting her shirt slowly, and kissed every inch of exposed skin as it came to light. Biting lightly as her torso flexed at the sensation. Making is way down to her naval, as she arched into him more.

Without warning, his totems came flying into the room. Screeching happily. Bickslow immediately dropped his forehead into Lisanna's stomach. Audibly pouting. Lisanna sat stunned for a minute before laughing. "FUCK. OFF." Bickslow shouted at the totems as they became even more excited, bouncing off the bed. The annoyed man sat back on his knees, letting his head drop lazily to the side glaring at the totems. Moving his gaze back over to Lisanna, he rested back down to his hands, looming over her. She smiled shyly. He let a smile divide his face. Kissing her lightly again, he whispered, "We'll make this an IOU." Glaring at his totems before sending them off, and rolling off of her. He lay on his side, dragging her into him. "Oh! I get to be cuddled tonight?!" she exclaimed. "If it keeps ya from staring at me while I sleep, hell yeah you get to be cuddled." he laughed back. She pressed herself harder into his chest, as though she couldn't be close enough. Their heart beats slowly making their way to a safer pace.

"Hey Bickslow. You should stop smoking. Your mouth kinda picks up the smell."

"Coming from the girl who hasn't brushed her teeth in three days..."


	11. Chapter 11

Morning rolled in slowly. The first signs of it peering through the windows, as the birds began practicing their octaves. A key could be heard breaking the serenity of the morning. Bickslow's eyes shot open at the sound, as he lay there, Lisanna pressed tightly against his chest still as they lay there. The complete failure of the night before only being evident via his totems having snuck into the room at some point. He listened as the person entered his home. He could hear the heavy weight of boots on his floor, stepping as quietly as it stepped. " _Laxus"_ he immediately noted. A second set of boots entered his home, stepping equally as quiet. He lay there, listening as one set of boots made its way towards the room. Watching from the side of his eye as Laxus quietly entered his room, Bickslow made no attempt to move. Rolling his eyes, Laxus snapped his fingers, gesturing with his hand for the seith to get up. Reluctantly he did. Moving slowly to avoid waking the sleeping Strauss in his bed. Her face turned slightly as the warmth of his body suddenly left before Bickslow immediately covered her up with his blankets. Confident he didn't wake her, he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Walking down the hall, Laxus remarked "Surprised you aren't naked man." Smirking, Bickslow responded with annoyance in his voice,"Yeah well. Got a little cock blocked by the babies." Laxus laughed quietly at the seith mage.

The two men walked into the living room, where Gajeel had been left waiting. The iron dragon slayer quietly eyeing the home, uneasy about even being in there. No matter how many times he came to Bickslow's home, it left him uneasy every time. The smells choking him slightly and having the knowledge of what Bickslow did adding to the uneasiness. "Well if it isn't my favorite metal head, workin' fast as ever I see" Bickslow said, smirking at him. Gajeel looked him up and down. "Helps t'know the people I know. You look like shit freak." Bickslow snickered to himself, nodding at Gajeel. Laxus stood quietly by his comrade. Although he tolerated Gajeel, the two men were certainly not the best of friends. Not by a long shot. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Add into the picture the fact that both were dragon slayers that carried a natural set of possessiveness, need for dominance, and lust of competition, it certainly made for an unpleasant meeting. They may be steadfast guild mates, but that is where the friendship ended. "Your house reeks of the little Strauss, freak. Didn't realize she had such poor taste in mates and company. Seems to be a fuckin' trend with these Strauss'." Gajeel said mocking both Bickslow and Laxus. Moving towards the iron dragon, Laxus snapped back "Coming from the dragon who knew exactly who his mate was the second he caught her scent. Tell me Gajeel. You still think about putting your hands on Levy? Must've been pretty nice since you didn't stop until she was hanging from a tree." Gajeel growled lowly at Laxus who answered the threat with his own. The two men immediately beginning to size each other up. The hairs on their necks beginning to stand as they both became increasingly more aggressive. "Ladies, please. Take that shit outside. Or maybe just fuck already. Either way, knock it off." Bickslow said, making a mockery of both men. He knew better than to try and stand between two dragons and he knew that if they were going to fight, there wasn't a single thing in the world that was going to stop them. The two dragons relaxed slightly, eyes never breaking each other's stare or truly backing down. They were willing to be civilized, but neither would submit.

"You get those contracts for me or not metal head?" Bickslow asked "...Freed shoulda let you know the situation". Reaching into his pocket and grabbing a few slips of paper, he held his hand out as Bickslow grabbed them,"Yeah. I got 'em for you. All have hits on 'em." Reading over the contracts, Bickslow smiled as he read the info on each person. "A murderer AND a rapist? Must be my lucky day. What's up with this last one?" His eyes still focused on Laxus, Gajeel responded. "She is a human trafficker. Takes kids and sells 'em off. Suckers in orphans with the promise of a better life. Most of these kids end up dead on streets. Personal punching bags and sex slaves." A smile breaking his face in two, Bickslow spoke out quietly,"...sounds like her and I are gonna have a good time..." Looking back up at the two dragons, Bickslow shook his head as they continued to stare each other down. "So...I get it guys. But seriously. Take this shit outside. Have your pissing contest out there. I don't need any more shit going on in this house." Focusing in on their souls, he could see that their auras were beginning to twist, as their souls began binding. He watched as their souls began twisting into two: their human, and their dragon. "...for fucks sake..." Both Laxus and Gajeel were slowing spacing Bickslow out. Their hackles raising again as both men refused to budge. They began their low growls at each other. Neither dragon was going to submit or back off at this point. Something that Bickslow knew as he immediately readied himself for a fight, knowing full well that, friend or not, Laxus would likely still take a few hits at him just for getting involved. "What's going on?" All three men turning their attention immediately to the hallway as Lisanna stood there. She wore her bedhead well as she held Pippi in her arms. Her shirt was only in slight disarray. A bruise adding color to the skin of her neck. Both dragons cringed slightly as the scent of pure failed lust drifted into their noses. It was the much needed distraction from their impending fight.

"Well sweet cheeks, we got two dragons bein' dragons first thing in the mornin' because that's just what they do. Neck looks good by the way." Gajeel and Laxus both watched as a smile creeped its way across Bickslow's face while he spoke to Lisanna, but rather than have a maniacal look in his eyes, it was a bit more relaxed. "Why don't you go back to the room sweet cheeks? We gotta go to the guild today, so maybe get ready for that?" Lisanna watched all three men for a moment, turning away slowly as she made her way back into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door. "Let's talk numbers freak. I'm thinkin' 60/40." Gajeel said casually as he turned his attention fully to Bickslow. The seith furrowed his brow heavily. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? 80/20 at best. You might find the contracts, but you ain't out there." Unfazed by Bickslow's response, the iron dragon bit back quickly,"Yeah, but between you and I, I ain't the one needing more than just the jewel from these guys, am I?" Bickslow rotated his body, annoyed at the words coming from Gajeel's mouth knowing full well the iron dragon slayer wasn't wrong. "70/30. Tops. Help me out, and we'll make it a clean 50/50." Gajeel laughed. "Geehihi. I wish. Can't this time around. Got some stuff goin' on with Shrimp." Laxus put an arm on his shoulder, a quiet gesture laced with apologies. Gajeel looked at Laxus, nodding in acknowledgement and acceptance of the apology, while at the same time offering an apology himself. The language spoken between older dragons tended to be one of few words as they were seldom needed. "I hope you get it all figured out metal head." Bickslow said sympathetically. Gajeel rubbed his eyes for a moment before responding. "Yeah me too...I'd better get back. Hopefully she's still asleep."

All three men made their way out of the house slowly, shutting the door quietly behind them. The cool morning air weighing heavily into their lungs. It was a humid morning again. Likely indicative of rain later on. Laxus pulled out two cigars, offering one to Bickslow, the seith immediately turning him down as he reached for a cigarette in his pocket. Laxus then offered it to Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer turning it down initially. "Man, you probably need it more than either of us." Laxus said to Gajeel. Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair before accepting it, immediately taking a long drag off of it. "So what are you gonna do metal head? Any plans?" Bickslow blew out alongside the smoke from his cigarette. Gajeel continued to rub his eyes, responding quietly. "Fuck if I know." Laxus stared off into the distance watching as the birds began perfecting their songs before asking, "Any idea how far along she might be man?" Shaking his head at Laxus, he responded quickly, "Maybe a few weeks. Hard to really say." "Any idea how it happened?" Laxus then asked. Looking at him at his leader as though he were a complete moron, Bickslow responded before Gajeel had the opportunity to. "How the fuck do ya think it happened Laxus? Metal head's got weak pull out game" Gajeel laughed at the response as Bickslow gave as all three men fell silent. They all finished smoking, before Laxus and Gajeel signaled their departure, leaving Bickslow standing alone by his front door before he reentered his home.

Walking in quieter than the other two men, he shut and locked the door. He quietly made his way back into the bedroom, expecting to see Lisanna getting ready, but instead seeing her curled back in his bed sleeping again. Arm flung over her head as she slept soundly on her back. He signaled for his totems to leave the bed, and they did so quietly, before stacking one on top of the other in the living room. Their souls being immediately transferred into empty jars awaiting them on a shelf. Thinking carefully on what his next move was going to be, he stood there watching her from the foot of the bed. Lisanna grimaced a little as though reacting to his staring, causing a grin to cross his face. Carefully, he moved to the foot of the bed, moving the blankets up carefully. He crawled under them slowly, using nothing more than feather-like grazes, he rubbed the insides of Lisanna's legs. The sudden sensation causing her to flinch awake. As she started to move, he began kissing the inside of her thigh, instigating a buck from the girl who was now fully awake. "What are you doing Bicks?" she asked smiling, as he continued his gentle assault on her legs. "Not a thing sweet cheeks" he responded, slowly pulling her shorts down slightly, exposing her hip. He bit down hard, causing her to arch up, and true to himself, dragged his tongue across the now sensitive skin. Her breath hitched and he drove his focus into that single point. Her hands wandered, finding their way into his hair, grasping on to what they could. He slowly moved his way across the skin below her naval, kissing the delicate flesh softly before it found its way between his teeth. "You're being mean" Lisanna smiled out, breathing labored as she spoke. Moving his head down lower he smiled responding low and mischievously as he drove his thumbs into the connecting points inside her hips "Well, I'm kind of a mean guy", his lips lightly grazing her core through her shorts as he spoke. Her grip intensifying in his hair from the sensation. He slowly crawled his way higher, kissing any skin he found before reaching Lisanna's face. He stared at her while she locked her legs behind his. A smile finding its way across his face as her skin flushed. Moving her head to the side, he started another assault on her neck, being sure to leave a bruise before kissing her deeply, both of them searching for air desperately. Both of their bodies responding accordingly, bucking and arching. Hips being driven into nothing but fabric. Bickslow moved his head before asking her "Guess what sweet cheeks?" focusing on her collarbone. Gasping for air and doing her best not to tear into the skin on his shoulders, she gasped out "...what..." Suddenly, the blankets were thrown from the bed, and Bickslow was resting on his knees, looming over her, "It's time to wake the fuck up! We got shit to do today!" Startled by the action, Lisanna pouted heavily. "Is this your idea of an IOU?" Laughing maniacally, Bickslow kissed her again. "Nah. Just adding to an existent debt. Seriously though. Wake up."

Lisanna left the bed hesitantly, kneeling onto the floor, reaching into her bag and grabbing some clothing. Bickslow laughed at the look of frustration on her face. "Aww don't be like that sweet cheeks" he said, bending down behind her, kissing the back of her neck. The sensation turning her head into it. "You're seriously a tease Bicks" she told him "...nice way to wake up though." He laughed as he walked over to his own dresser, grabbing his clothing for the day. He quickly changed into it right on the spot. It was his typical day to day attire. As he grabbed his mask Lisanna laughed out, "You really aren't shy at all, are you?" She stood up as she prepared to walk into the bathroom to change. "Nah. When you're blessed with these good looks, it's almost a sin to not show the world." She giggled before heading into the bathroom to change. As soon as she shut the door, Bickslow called for his totems. Their souls immediately reentering their totems before flying into the room. They all turned their backs on him. "Aww babies. You know I still love ya. But sometimes, papa needs some privacy. You already know that." The totems seemed unpleased with that answer, and left the room. He laughed under his breath at them. Lisanna exited the bathroom wearing a shirt that gently landed on top of her thighs and leggings. Bickslow was a bit disappointed at the site, as in his book, it made him have to use his imagination to think about what might be under those clothes. "What were Laxus and Gajeel doing here?" She asked, walking past him. To his surprise, the shirt lacked a back, making him perk up ever so slightly. "I'll tell ya all about it on the way to the guild. Let's go get something to eat though first. Sound good." She turned around quickly, eagerly nodding. Her eyes lighting up slightly. "Anything in particular sweet cheeks". He watched as she thought for a minute. "How about a full course? I know a place about 5 minutes from the guild that seriously has the BEST pancakes and bacon. I don't think they have your nasty tea though." He laughed as he nodded at her. "Alright. Let's go." Snapping his mask on, they both walked out the door.

His totems flying around wildly in the early morning air. Offering an arm to her, she quickly locked hers through it as they proceeded forward. The streets slowly gaining more and more people. She could see them muttering and staring at them. "Do people always talk like this when you walk through Bicks?" she asked. He smiled. "All the time. I'm tellin' ya. It's the price for lookin' this good. People just can't handle themselves." She laughed at him, taking note of all the glares they were receiving. They all appeared worried for her, and she quietly took the image of their faces in. The smile never leaving her face as she leaned in closer to the seith mage as he walked completely unfazed through the developing crowds. Her stomach excited for the meal that lay ahead of them. "Just so you know Bicks...if you tease me like that again, I'll beat you." He laughed wildly at her comment, nodding his head as he did. "You love it sweet cheeks, trust me. I can tell."

 **KittyCrow: So glad you're enjoying the story haha :D All things will be explained as we proceed further into the story! From how people feel, to what objects hold any significance :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"It's just around the corner" Lisanna said happily as the restaurant came in to view. Her pace livened as the building neared. The smell of coffee, pastries and cooking meats slowly filling the air. Unhooking their arms, Bickslow opened the door. Lisanna happily making her way inside. "Two please" she smiled out at the hostess, who quickly grabbed two menus and began walking towards a booth. "Hey! Lisanna!" Lisanna looked around to see who was shouting at her, catching sight of Lucy, frantically waving at her. A smile crossed her face as she walked over the table. Lucy quickly jumped up, hugging her. "Lisanna! How've you been?! No one has seen you in a few days. Are you okay?" As she hugged Lisanna, Bickslow walked up behind the youngest Strauss. "EHH?!" Lucy said, backing up suddenly, a somewhat awkward smile distorting her features. "A-are you two an item?" she said nervously, noticing the bruises on Lisanna's neck and bumps and bruises on her knees...a sight she was becoming familiar with on herself. Lisanna quickly gesturing her hands. "No no! It's not like that Lucy" she said frantically. Bickslow draped an arm across Lisanna's shoulder,"Aw that's just mean. And after all the good times we've been having in bed too. Guess I'll just take the cosplayer home instead" his tongue falling from his mouth as he looked over at Lucy, who was now blushing furiously and backing up slowly into the booth. Lisanna elbowed the seith in the ribs. Dramatically, Bickslow threw his arms wildly into the air before falling to his knees, resembling a bad stage actor, he shouted, "OH woe is me. The abuse I sustain from women I help. Is there no love for Bickslow?!" his face divided in two, as his totems repeated "no love for Bickslow, no love" before they too collapsed onto the floor, earning the stares of everyone in the restaurant.

"We just got here Lisanna. You should eat with us!" Lucy said desperately trying to make their group appear sane. "Us?" Lisanna asked, before looking around Lucy, seeing Natsu and Happy sprawled across the table, mouths ajar as they lay there. "What's wrong with them?" Lisanna asked, giggling at the sight. "W-we're dying Lisanna. We're so hungry. Lucy made us come her. She's starving us." Natsu responded, his words dragging across the table. "Aye...Lucy ate all the food in her house.. she's so fat and never shares.." Happy then stated. Lucy turned to them "I ATE ALL THE FOOD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU GUYS LACK SELF CONTROL WITH FOOD". She closed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched "...I just bought food two days ago..." Lisanna laughed at the trio. Lucy slid down, sitting next to Natsu, pushing him over slightly as his body flopped about, gesturing for Lisanna and Bickslow to sit across from them. Bickslow slid into the seat, sitting across from Natsu and Happy. Staring at the pathetic image in front of him. Lisanna sat in front of Lucy. The moment she was seated, Lucy leaned in close to her. "Guess what I was just told by a certain blunette." she side eyed Bickslow and Natsu, before cupping her hands over Lisanna's ear. "...I can hear that you know..." Natsu said pathetically, earning an "Aye" from Happy. Lisanna's eyes widened as she backed up into the booth, "Are you serious?! What are they going to do?" she asked. Lucy shrugged before smiling, "I'm excited for them. They've been together long enough." Bickslow sat quietly, knowing full well what the two girls were now gossiping about, having just spoken to one of the suspected parties earlier that morning. He began tearing tiny pieces of napkin up. Rolling them into a ball, he started flicking them into Natsu's hair. The dragon slayer groaning pathetically each time a paper ball hit him. Bickslow't totems giggling each time a ball hit the slayer. They began stacking themselves on top of Natsu and Happy. "...they're so heavy..." complained Natsu.

A server hurried towards the table, politely asking what they would all like. "Can I get the omelet please? And perhaps a caramel macchiato" Lucy smiled out. Lisanna was next "Can I get an English Breakfast and a side of bacon pancakes, and some orange juice and water." The server nodded happily before turning her attention to Bickslow. "I'll just have that fruit salad, and if you have it pu'erh tea,." Turning to Natsu, the dragon slayer simply stated, "Everything...please...everything on the menu..." The server looked to the other members of the table to confirm she wasn't hearing things. Lucy simply nodded at the poor server. The server walked off, quickly placing the order. Lucy turned her attention to Bickslow. "You really didn't order much Bickslow, is that really enough to tide you over?" Still flicking pieces of paper into Natsu's hair, Bickslow smiled. "Gotta maintain my girlish figure somehow. How else can I get you ladies in bed?" Snorting, Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "I highly doubt you're getting anyone into your bed weirdo." Leaning over the table towards her, Bickslow placed himself within inches of the celestial mages face, "Care to find out cosplayer?" his tongue hanging dangerously close to her face as Lucy backed herself into the booth as far as she could, his totems floating behind him all giggling. She could see his eyes beginning to shine green through his mask. Lisanna rolled her eyes, grabbing hold of his mask, pulling sharply downward, redirecting the man's focus to the table. He leaned back into his seat, gritting his teeth as the pressure from the seat pressed into his relatively new wounds on his back, laughing as Lucy wiped the blush from her face. He threw an arm behind Lisanna, paying no attention to Lucy's expression. "So like, Lisanna. How long has THIS been going on?" the celestial mage blurted out, looking at the two of them. "Well, honestly, Lucy, I wouldn't say there is much going on here. It's complicated. He's sort of helping me with something right now" Lisanna smiled out, as the server placed their drinks in front of them. Looking out the window, Bickslow laughed out a single puff of air, as he took a sip of his tea. "Something funny Bicks?" Lisanna said to him. Turning to her, he placed his tea down, using the now free hand to place his forefinger and thumb on her chin. Placing his face as close to hers as he could, he quietly answered, a smile dividing his face "...it's complicated..." Blushing, she smiled at him, before using her hand to push his face away. Her reaction making Bickslow laugh maniacally. Lucy attention split between the two of them. "Ooookay. Well, what ever is going on, don't you dare do anything until Natsu and I get back."

Their food began to arrive at the table. All of them eagerly awaiting the meal to come. Natsu and Happy immediately perked up, as though they were never afflicted by their hunger to start. "Alright buddy, you ready to eat?!" Natsu shouted out. Happy flew into the air. "Aye sir!". The two of them were nearly finished with their first meal before the others even acquired theirs. Lucy sighed, wiping the remnants of their meal off of her arm as she proceeded to eat her meal at a regular pace. The same couldn't be said about Lisanna. Although not eating nearly as quickly as Natsu and Happy, she was still eating quite fast. "Good grief Lisanna" Lucy laughed "I didn't take you for such a fast eater". Lisanna looked up at her smiling with a mouth full of food. "I like food" she said before swallowing her meal down with a drink. While Bickslow ate his fruit salad quietly and reserved, she snatched his fork from his hand, earning her a glare and a frown from the mage. His hand frozen in place. Lisanna stabbed the fork into one of her bacon pancakes before handing it over to Bickslow. He looked at it for a moment. "This...this is literally just a piece of bacon with pancake batter cooked around it..." She smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah but its SOO good." she said, taking a bite of one of the pancakes on her plate. Bickslow watched her for a moment. Natsu wasted no time taking the fork from Bickslow's hand. He and Happy both ready to bite down on the pancake laden stripe of bacon. As they proceeded to demolish the piece of food, two of the totems, crashed down hard on their heads, while another two slammed under their chins, closing their mouths. Bickslow leaned forward and took his fork back from the dragon slayer, taking a bite off of it before settling back into his seat. Natsu glared at him, as smoke started to fume from his nose. "Why'd ya do that jerk?!" fire lightly coming from his mouth as he spoke. Natsu's anger quickly disappearing as another plate was dropped in front of his face, scarfing it down. He did pause for a moment to glare at Bickslow. The action losing priority to food. "Pretty good, right?" Lisanna asked the seith mage, as he ate. He nodded, looking at the food. "It's definitely a piece of bacon covered in pancakes." Lisanna ate the remainder of hers quickly. Lucy quietly watched the two, smiling as they interacted.

The plates slowly began stacking up on their table, as the servers struggled to keep the table clear. By now, all but Natsu and Bickslow had finished their food. Natsu, being on dish number fifteen, Bickslow slowly eating his fruit. He watched Natsu eat, slightly mortified at the complete lack of civility the young dragon slayer and exceed presented. The way dragon slayers ate, truly did seem to reflect their age. "So are you and Natsu going out on another contract Lucy?" Lisanna asked, her body fully content with the meal she ate. "Yeah. We're leaving in a couple of hours. Should be pretty easy. Nothing more than a few vulcans. We just have to pick up some more supplies" Lucy said, glaring at the Natsu and Happy momentarily. Natsu and Happy having finally reached their point of happiness, leaned back heavily into the seat. Natsu's canines glinting light off them as he smiled happily. The server immediately clearing away his plates before handing Lucy the bill. As if to say a little prayer to the gods above, Lucy looked up to the ceiling before looking at the bill. Her jaw dropped, as she cranked her head to look at Natsu and Happy. Natsu was happily enjoying his food coma. Happy was rolling happily, as Bickslow's totems copied the exceed. As Lucy prepared to pay for the bill, Bickslow quickly snatched it from her. Looking at the numbers himself. He paused for a moment before laughing hysterically. "Holy shit. You kids gotta work your eating habits." Lucy looked down rather shamefully. "Yeah. I know. Their eating habit is the reason we're always having to work." Bickslow continued laughing. "I got this one. Just get your bottomless pit of a dragon out of here. Unlike you two kids, I ain't exactly hurtin' for jewel." Lucy sat there for a moment, staring at Bickslow as he prepared to pay for the meal. Lisanna watched the seith mage, noticing that as Lucy stared, he twitched ever so slightly as he took another bite of his fruit. "Thank you so much Bickslow! I owe you big time" Lucy smiled, sliding out of the booth. A devious smile crossed his face as he responded. "Wear less clothes next time and we'll call it even." As though she were naked, Lucy immediately covered herself with her hands. Without uncovering herself, she hugged Lisanna. "Don't disappear so often girl! We miss you when you aren't around" Lucy said smiling at Lisanna "...now c'mon you pigs. We've got so much stuff to buy it isn't even funny." Natsu and Happy slowly rolled their way out of the booth, smiling and waving at Lisanna and Bickslow before walking off with Lucy. A sigh of relief could be heard among the kitchen staff as Natsu waddled his way out of the building.

Lisanna sat back into the booth. "It's so funny hanging out with them here in Earth land. They really are so different than they were in Edolas." Looking at her as he finished his tea Bickslow responded. "Are they now?" Lisanna nodded quickly. "Natsu is a lot more polite and a bit reserved. Lucy...well..she would have ripped your dick off for that last comment. I was honestly a bit scared of her." Bickslow laughed out momentarily at the idea of an aggressive Lucy. "Yeah I just can't see it sweet cheeks. You ever miss being in Edolas?" Lisanna looked down and smiled. "Honestly, I really do. I just don't feel right here sometimes. I didn't feel right there either, but, I don't know. Nothing feels how it used to. I guess I just got used to the idea of being there, and coming back, maybe I expected it to be the same as it was when I left." Looking at her curiously he asked. "Now, how do you figure it would have been the same? These are two different places, and as I'm sure you noticed, time didn't stop. For you, Edolas wasn't really real. You didn't belong there at all. The odds of an occurrence like that happening again, are insanely small." The comment made Lisanna's eyes burn. She didn't want to hear that she didn't belong. Not even if it's honest. Noticing her eyes starting to glass over, he tighten the arm he had behind her, around her shoulders, bringing her in close to him. Resting her head on his chest softly, setting his chin on top of her head. "There are good things that come from not belonging there sweet cheeks." A small tear left her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. "Yeah...and what's that..." she asked, trying to fight back any more tears. "You belong here now, more than you ever did. You just don't realize it yet. No part of the way Lucy acted towards you was faked. She was genuinely happy to see you. She hardly even knows you like the rest of us do, yet she cares that much. Now, if that's how a stranger to you in Earth land acts, imagine how those of us who know you, feel about you being here." She quietly nodded. He rubbed her shoulder gently. The action bringing out a sigh from her as her mind wandered. Forgetting any part of the world around her. The noise from the restaurant muted. No one existing in that time but her and Bickslow.

"Hey Bickslow..." she said quietly. His response nothing more than a noise. "Hmm?" She breathed in heavily for a few seconds before responding. "Why are you helping me?" He stopped rubbing her shoulder. Pausing for a moment. Thinking about the best way for him to answer the question. "'Cause your heart beats something something" She laughed slightly at the comment. "What does that even mean?" A smile made its way across his face. "You'll know." She moved temporarily, leaning away from him to look at him. "So...how far are you willing to go to help me?" Leaning down to meet her eye level, he quietly smiled. "Would do anything within reason for you". She smiled at him, pressing her forehead into his mask. "And what's within reason?" A soft expression made its way across his face. "Guess we'll have to find out sweet cheeks" he whispered "C'mon. We should get moving. The guild is waiting." He slid out of the booth, reaching a hand out and pulling Lisanna up and out of it as well. She began walking towards the exit, leaving him behind slightly. Poppo bumped him slightly as he walked, steadily catching up to her. "Yeah...I know babies...I'm in trouble this time..." he smiled. Catching up to her, he pushed the door open as she stepped out. Again, offering his arm, she readily hooked on.

* * *

As they walked Lisanna asked, remembering their conversation, "Hey. What were Laxus and Gajeel doing thing morning in the house?" He answered hesitantly, knowing exactly where this conversation was going to go, but unsure how it was going to end. "They...were dropping off a few contracts for me." Turning her head slightly she began her series of questions. Something he was becoming familiar with. "You needed them both to bring you contracts?" He laughed slightly. "Nah. Just Gajeel. Laxus just happens to have a key. Actually, all of the Raijinshu have keys to my house. I have keys to theirs too." She didn't bother questioning why they all had keys to the others home. "What kind of contracts did Gajeel bring to you? Must've been pretty important if he needed to deliver them so early in the morning." Bickslow watched as a couple of children played on the street. The two young children turned to face him, waving as they did. He smiled at them. They both stuck their tongues out at him, and he did the same to them. The two youngsters laughed before running off, waving goodbye to the mage. Despite the natural intimidation he brought to adults, children seemed to fear his demeanor less when no adults were there to influence them. Something he was always grateful for. "Ya really don't want to know sweet cheeks." She giggled to herself. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know Bicks. What, are you prostituting yourself out?" A smirk crossed his face. "In a way, yeah." Becoming slightly agitated at her lack of answers, she stepped out in front of him, proceeding to walk backwards as the seith mage looked down at her. Curious at her actions. "Just tell me! Consider it redemption for your IOUs." Bickslow stopped walking, and she immediately followed suite. He looked around momentarily before grabbing her and taking her into an alley, just off the side walk. He pushed her up against the brick work, his hands lying flat on either side of her head, sending his totems off in multiple directions, waiting for a moment until they returned, giving him the sign that all was clear.

"Lisanna. Do you know why I can't go to hospitals?" Having had this conversation with Freed, she nodded. "Because you're a seith mage..." He nodded. "Correct. So do you know what that means for me, as far as getting things such as transfusions goes?" She wasn't sure. Her and Freed hadn't gotten that far into the conversation. "I don't know..." He looked down, sighing heavily at the ground, before looking back up at her. "It means I have to get those things myself." She paused for a moment, laughing at him slightly. "What, you mean like, harvest them yourself? How? Do you have donors?" He shook his head before responding. "We tried donors, unfortunately, that leaves a very clear paper trail back to me which is the last thing I need." Her expression started to drop as she started to catch on to exactly where the conversation was leading. "So...what do you do then?" Not breaking his stare once, he responded "It means I kill two birds with one stone...literally. I remove a lost soul, and collect what I need." She stood there. Recollecting everything he'd said about gathering lost souls from the living. "Bickslow...when you remove a lost soul from the living, do you...do you kill them" He nodded at her. She nervously laughed. "Can't you just collect what you need and take their souls?" He shook his head at her "Nothing can exist without a soul. Ripping it from a person is a death sentence." As she took in what he was saying she asked him quietly "...does it hurt?..." Bickslow moved out from in front of Lisanna, leaning against the brick work with her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Lisanna, it's one of the most excruciatingly painful things anything can go through, but when you're already that dead inside, the pain from that is the last thing you're going to be thinking about." She moved off the wall, standing in front of him. "So those contracts...those are people..." He nodded casually. Taking a drag, being sure to blow the smoke away from her. She stood thinking for a moment, looking at the man in front of her."C-can I come along?" He paused. Looking at her closely. "Why would you want to?" She shrugged. She had no answer for him. Rocking his head to the side, he responded. "If you really want to, than I suppose you can. Just understand. It's not a pretty way to go." She nodded.

Carefully, she walked up to him, laying her head and arms against his chest. "I'm sorry you have to do things like that Bickslow" He smirked rocking his head to the side. "Not your fault sweet cheeks. That's just how life goes for some of us." He wrapped an arm around her as he took another drag. "Hey! You two take that kind of behavior elsewhere!" a man shouted at them from down the alley. They both quickly turned to see the man shouting at them. Bickslow quickly switched positions with Lisanna, picking her up and holding her against the wall before kissing her deeply. In that moment, he kissed her as though his very survival depended on it. The deeper he reached, the harder he kissed, the more oxygen filled his lungs. His need didn't go unanswered as Lisanna readily fed into it. Pulling him in closer. "HEY! I said knock it off!" the man shouted. Bickslow pulled back, smiling into her mouth as he did. "Oh I'm sorry fuck face. Is this buggin' ya?" Bickslow again, began his shameless assault on her mouth, pressing his hips hard into hers extracting the slightest moan from her. He reveled in it. Demanding more. Moving from her lips to her collarbone. The man threw a stone at them. Puppu flew between them, letting the stone bounce off of its body, before flying headlong into the man. Bickslow laughed, scooping Lisanna up, running up his totems as they created a stair case to the roof tops, their grand escape to the guild as they both laughed at the cursing man below.

 **Songs referenced:** _Something Something- Kaskade_


	13. Chapter 13

He laughed as they landed on the rooftop. Letting himself fall to his back. The pain in his back radiating as he did. His grip around Lisanna still tight. A smile covered Lisanna's face as she watched the seith mage. Loosening his grip lightly, Lisanna sat up, straddling Bickslow. His laughter suddenly turning to a focused gaze. "Oh why hello there sweet cheeks." She looked down at him, laughing internally at the scenario that just played out. "What was that guy's problem? We didn't even do anything. Well, I mean, not until you decided to..." Sitting up quickly, he cut her off "Decided to what? Have some fun? If people are gonna be pissed off at ya for no reason, give 'em a reason I say. If I'm bein' perfectly honest here too, I don't think I'm all that bothered by it. Felt pretty damn good actually. Didn't hear you complain either, unless my ears made a mistake. Which, I mean...they seldom do, at least not in scenarios like that." A blush fell over her face, suddenly realizing the compromising position she was currently in. She looked around as if trying to find a way to escape, to run away from the situation at hand. Not willing for even a second to admit that yeah, it was nice and did feel good. She lifted herself off of his lap, before he locked his arms back around her. "I don't think so sweet cheeks. Relax. It's okay to feel good ya know. You aren't doing anything wrong in doing shit for yourself for once, whether it's talking, fucking, hell. Even just existing." She slowly sat back down. Unsure of what to really do. "Yeah, but if I do that...then..." Leaning back, he quickly finished her sentence "...Then you wouldn't be in the scenario you're in now. We wouldn't have things tryin' to take over ya.. You'd probably feel 'normal' again. You wouldn't be stuck here with me, which would be a bummer, but you'd be okay." She dropped her weight into his lap, watching his totems fly around "Okay wait. So when I tried to...you know, get you to fuck me that day Mira came over, why didn't you? If you really think I should do what makes me feel good, why didn't you go along with it?" Laying back down on the roof he crossed his arms behind his head. "'Cause I think you're worth a bit more than a pity fuck, not to say it wouldn't have been great. Just figured I owe ya a bit of respect."

She smiled at the odd compliment before leaning over Bickslow placing her hands on his elbows, locking his arms into the position behind his head. "Hello again sweet cheeks." he smiled out. She leaned in to him smiling, frustrated that she wasn't able to see his face. "I don't think I like this mask as much as I use to. I think I kinda like that psychotic look in your eyes. Kind of makes you look a bit normal." Bickslow smiled at the compliment, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. Lisanna leaned above his head, laying a small kiss on his mask. "Well shit. Now I don't think I like this mask either." he laughed out. Lisanna immediately leapt into the air, taking on her bird form. It had only been a few days, but gods did she miss the way it felt to stretch her wings when she had them. "You said we need to get to the guild right? Well get up Bicks" Kicking himself up, he took off after her. It was only a short distance to the guild from the rooftops, quite literally a skip and a hop away. He watched as Lisanna spiraled about in the air as they reached the guild. Enjoying her aerial tactics as she laughed at her much missed freedom of flight. Clouds slowing starting to roll in for an afternoon storm. A cruel thought crossed into Bickslow's mind, as he signaled for his totems, using them to reach her height. He jumped onto her back, holding her arms down against her, preventing her from flying as they started plummeting head first to the pavement below. "Bickslow! I can't fly. We're going to hit the ground!" Lisanna screamed trying to wiggle free. "Yeah we are!" He maniacally laughed out. As the ground came into better view, Lisanna closed her eyes, reverting back into her regular form before suddenly feeling Bickslow extend an arm up past his head. Their momentum, slowing drastically, before they headed back upwards. She felt him let her arms go, grabbing only one of her hands before flipping and landing on their feet. Bickslow taking a bow releasing her hand. Lisanna stood there on wobbling knees, unsure of what had just happened. Standing in front of her, Bickslow laughed. "That's called adrenaline sweet heart. Feels like my drug of choice sometimes. Now c'mon".

Walking into the guild, was a noisy affair. It wasn't even noon yet, an already localized chaos had begun. "Well look whose finally back from the dead!" Cana shouted as Lisanna entered the guild, heavily slinging her arm over the girl's shoulders "you just missed Lucy and Natsu. They're headed off on a..." "Contract. Yes I know. We actually just had breakfast with them!" Lisanna interrupted. Cana turned her head to look at Lisanna, noticing the bruises on her neck "Looks like someone's been busy. Who's the lucky sucker?" As soon as the words left Cana's mouth, Bickslow dropped his head down between the two women. "Why hello there my favorite drunk" he exclaimed as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Cana laughed as she started walking all of them forward towards the bar. "Really? Never woulda seen that one coming. You let me know how this one treats you in bed Lisanna. If it's anything less than amazing, I will personally beat his ass...AGAIN" she said, taking a drink from her mug, treating the conversation as though it were totally casual for her. Bickslow snickered out at Cana "I've got something you can beat for me" before receiving a hard elbow to the ribs from her. He then proceeded to weasel his way between the two women, placing his arms heavily over both of them as they all walked. Lisanna laughed as they all pushed their way through the guild, Bickslow never letting either woman go. "Hey Mira! Look what just walked in!" Cana shouted over the bar towards the kitchen. Mira walked out of the kitchen, a small platter of food in tow. Upon noticing Lisanna standing there, Bickslow's arm across her shoulder, her smile briefly vanished. "Kinana, can you take this over to the table in the back please" she smiled, never letting her eye contact break Bickslow's. Bickslow leaned in to speak to Lisanna. "I'll be right back sweet cheeks. Gotta go talk to a few people." Despite wearing a mask, Mira could tell the seith mage was looking directly at her. She never faltered or let the fact bother her, though she was certain that Bickslow could tell it did. As he proceeded to walk away, he quickly whispered into Cana's ear, immediately gaining a shocked response from her. "Really? That's a first." she responded, taking a drink from her mug. "I know right?" Bickslow said as he walked away, headed up the stairs, towards Laxus. The blonde man leaning over the railing eyes fixed on him, eyes indicating an issue. Mira called for Elfman who was seated at the far end of the bar, the large man wasting no time in rising to his sister's call.

"Lisanna, can I speak with you for a moment in the kitchen?" Mira said carefully as she watched her sister's cheerful expression drop. Lisanna nodded, hesitantly walking behind the bar, following her sister to the furthest corner, Elfman standing directly behind her. As she reached the area, she was immediately embraced by both of her siblings. "Lisanna, I'm so sorry. I know...I know Elfman and I can be overbearing. It's just...we lost you once, and it was our fault. Every part of it. We don't want to lose you again. We're both so afraid that when you disappear, you're not going to come back. I know we don't always listen to you like we should. It's not that we don't care to hear you. I swear it's not that. We just...we just..." Mira said as tears started to form in her eyes. Lisanna hugged her sister tightly with one arm, wrapping the other around her brother's head. "I know you guys only mean well, Mira. I missed you guys so much when I was gone. I had you both in Edolas, but...you guys never had me here at home...I don't plan on going anywhere anymore. Honestly. But, I don't want to be treated like I'm glass. Like I'm so fragile that I can't even speak, or when I do speak, being treated like it's irrelevant." Mira took a step back. "Laxus...he explained what...well...he told us the same things you told us a couple days ago. I won't lie to you Lisanna. It sounds like a bit of a ruse. Almost too extreme." Mira's gazed fixed on the bruises on her sister's neck. Lisanna looked at Mira, lifting her shirt slightly to show her the welts she'd acquired across her torso. The only real proof of anything that had happened to her. Her scrapes and bruises, being too easily accounted for. "Mira...I don't know what things to believe in anymore. But I've seen a lot more in the past few days, then I'd ever thought would exist." Mira looked at her sister, taking her hand and placing it on Lisanna's stomach. The welts feeling only slightly raised, before moving her hand to Lisanna's cheek. "Lissy, how can you believe in something you just learned about? That isn't logical." Lisanna stood there momentarily before answering. "I guess it's easy to believe when the person showing you these things, lives with it every day. None of the Raijinshu question Bickslow. Either all of them are completely out of their minds, or they know something that a lot of people don't. This includes Laxus, someone you very clearly trust." Mira stood straight. Unsure of where to take the conversation. "Are you okay being in Bickslow's house? Genuinely?" Lisanna smiled at her sister. "Actually, yeah. I am oddly. I wouldn't say I feel safe, but I feel...lighter? I don't feel like I'm under attack all the time. And Bicks is actually a surprisingly good listener. He's a lot smarter then he lets on." Mira looked down. Her sisters answer disappointing her. "...but you're living with a man you just really started getting to know, under circumstances that would get even the best of us taken advantage of...are you sure you aren't simply lusting at an idea? I know you and Natsu..." Lisanna cut off her sister, beginning to become agitated. "Natsu and I were kids Mira, and that feels like an eternity ago. If I really wanted to have THAT back, I could get it back. But it's not something I want back. That's totally irrelevant actually. And if I'm really 'lusting' at an idea, would you have any idea what the lust is after?" Mira looked at her sister, seeing her start to furrow her brow as the tiny bits of agitation began showing on Lisanna's face. "You would be striving for the attention you're getting from Bickslow since he's helping you feel so much better." Lisanna smiled, closing her eyes. "No Mira. I don't care about that nearly as much as you think. I just want to feel like I belong somewhere again, and for the first time since I've been back home, I kind of do. Elfman, get off of me please."

Elfman released his grip on Lisanna. Kneeling beside her. "Mira...I don't like this. I don't want Lisanna gone...especially not there...but...but what else can we do?" Mira looked at Elfman, the man staring at the ground. "We bring her home and start all over Elfman. Lisanna we have to try again." Lisanna looked at her sister, before barking out. "Start all over? Me coming back from Edolas was starting over. Look where it's gotten me. You guys still won't listen to me. I feel lost. Completely lost. And now, now it's so bad that it manifested into things I don't have control over. Things that I never would have though even existed outside of books and stories. I have someone willing to help me fix as much as he can. It isn't my fault you have issues with the person helping. I'm almost a hundred percent sure I'd be dead now if it weren't for him." Elfman responded quietly "Lisanna. He's a guy. Do you honestly think he's going to help you just because he's a nice person? He has you in his house all the time. He's going to take advantage of you more than he already has. He'll rob you of your dignity." Lisanna fixed her gaze to her brother. "Maybe I want to be robbed of some dignity. Neither of you know. I'm not a little kid. If I'm going to screw up, then let me. Please. I don't want to live perfectly. I want to live happily, and right now, I'm not happy. I'm so far from it that it hurts. Neither of you know what it's like to feel alone and empty all of the time. I feel completely broken inside...I just didn't know that things lived for people being broken. These things are living nightmares that I get to deal with now." Mira knelt in front of her brother before looking back at Lisanna. "When this is all over...will you come home?" Lisanna huddled down to be with her siblings, "You know I will. All I want is to feel like I'm home again. I don't like the things that are happening with what ever these figures and creatures are." she smiled at the older Strauss' "..Besides...would you really want to stay with someone like Bickslow all of the time? I love you both. You know I do. Just let me try and fix this with someone who deals with these types of issues, okay?" She quickly hugged both of them before standing up. A loud bang could be heard on the upper floor. "Sounds like there is an issue in the office" Mira said. Lisanna dismissed it, smiling back at her siblings before walking out of the kitchen, headed to speak with Cana. Feeling like she'd finally been heard, even a little bit.

Elfman looked up at Mira. "Sis. You know that he's going to fuck her. It looks like he's already tried to." Mira faked a smile. "Yeah. I know. But I don't think we're going to win with her this time around. All we can really do is let her do what she will I guess...I just hope she doesn't get her heart broken." They both sat there. A sense of defeat looming heavily over the two. They knew there was nothing they were going to be able to do at this point besides sit back and watch. Preventing her from getting help was a sure fire death sentence for their sister. Losing her twice due to their own selfishness was not an option. As they both stood up and began walking out of the kitchen, they tried their best to shake off the feeling of impending doom. Naturally wanting to keep their sister safe. As they exited, Lisanna quickly poked her head through the door smiling. "Can I come by the house later and pick up some stuff?" The older Strauss' nodded at her, smiling as they did. Every part of them wanting to hold on to the image of their younger sister, happily playing as a child. Lisanna smiled largely back at them, before bounding away, back to the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

Bickslow headed up the stairs, Laxus awaiting him, watching the seith mage carefully. "Everything alright there Laxus?" Bickslow asked, his curiosity peaked by his leader's actions. "Gramps wants to talk to you. He isn't exactly happy either." the dragon slayer responded as he rubbed his eyes. Bickslow laughed momentarily. "Is anyone ever happy with me nowadays?" Laxus shook his head at the seith mage before walking towards the office, signaling for Bickslow to follow him. Breathing out, Bickslow did so without question. Preparing for an earful. Laxus opened up the office door, and both men stepped in. As Bickslow entered, he looked around the room, immediately noticing Porlyusica. He froze as the woman turned to face him. " _Oh shit"_ he thought to himself. He stepped in fully, then noticing Makarov sitting quietly on the desk, and Freed and Evergreen standing against the back wall. Laxus shut the door behind the two of them.

"Boy, exactly WHAT is it that you have planned" Makarov asked Bickslow, speaking quietly as he looked at him. "Nothin' really. Just fixin' some things that need it". Makarov's gaze sharpened as he glared at Bickslow. "Bickslow, you know what I'm talking about. What is it that you have planned exactly?" Bickslow leaned up against the door crossing his arms, a smile covering his masked face. "I just told ya, Gramps. Fixin' some things." Makarov stood up, signaling for Bickslow to walk over to the desk. Bickslow pushed himself off the door and walked over to the desk, complaining as he did. "...am I a fuckin' dog or somethin'..." Bickslow still towered over the older man, even standing on the desk. Makarov signaled for him to lower himself. Without warning, Makarov ripped the mask off his face immediately noticing Bickslow's eyes, only slightly bloodshot at this point. His seith mark appearing to be in a healing stage. "Bickslow, have you lost your mind boy? Where else are you injured". The older man was no fool to Bickslow's magic. He knew what signs to look for. What injuries to note. Something that made his stomach turn every time. "If I had anymore booboos, you'd be able to tell Gramps" Bickslow frowned out, putting his hand out demanding his mask back. Makarov had learned to read the mage well, able to tell when he was lying. He looked over to Freed, nodding at him. Freed stepped up off the wall quietly. Bickslow looked over to him and watched as he walked up to him. Freed stood next to Bickslow before casting off a spell. "Dark Ecriture: Weakness." Bickslow immediately fell to his knees, feeling every ounce of strength drain from his body. His totems no more than empty husks on the floor. He glared at Freed, trying to get back to his feet, fumbling about like a new born animal as he did. Falling over in the process, before finally standing heavily against the desk, his head hanging lower than Makarov's.

"Laxus" Makarov said, calling over his grandson, the tall blonde walking over, placing a hand on Bickslow's shoulder regretfully. Bickslow immediately threw his elbow back, lightly hitting Laxus in the chest. Quietly, Laxus responded to the action "Knock it off Bickslow." the seith mage using every bit of strength to turn around, supporting his weight on the desk. "Fuck off" he responded. Laxus took a step towards Bickslow who pushed himself off the desk, legs hardly able to hold his own weight up, arms loosely hanging at his sides. Laxus grabbed him, putting him into a headlock. Bickslow struggled with everything he had, attempting to trip the dragon slayer, wrapping an arm behind Laxus and clutching it with the other. "Just relax Bickslow!" Laxus spoke out, bearing his own weight downwards in an attempt to keep the seith mage from over taking the situation. "Not happening boss" Bickslow burst out, able to lift and move Laxus slightly. Feeling his weight shifting, Laxus quickly released Bickslow, elbowing him hard in the back as he did. Bickslow immediately released his grip and dropped down on his knees. The pain from his back radiating more so than ever as he felt several stitches split. As quickly as he could, he shuffled back to his feet challenging Laxus as he turned to face him. Laxus rolled his head. Regret showing all over his face. Dropping his shoulder down, Laxus rammed Bickslow hard into the desk causing him to land flat on his back. The strength drained entirely from his body, the seith grit his teeth as his wounds made contact with the desk. As his body fell limp, Laxus grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him flat on to his stomach. Bickslow's eyes fixed on Makarov as Laxus lifted the weakened man's shirt. "Always figured you for a power top Laxus." Bickslow spit out, unable to move any longer, wincing as parts of his shirt grazed the agitated wounds.

Laxus stood back, looking at the wound covering his comrades back. Freed watched quietly. Evergreen looked away from the sight, closing her eyes as she did. The bruising spanning every piece of skin that made up the seith mage's back. A fresh line of blood making its way out where his stitches split. "What the fuck Bickslow! You said you had this under control." Laxus shouted out, staring at the wound. Laughing maniacally, Bickslow quickly responded. "This is under control! Just not quite how I thought it would be." Makarov stood over the man, looking at the wounds, closing his eyes as he grit his teeth. "Are you trying to kill yourself boy?! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Bickslow blinked hard, letting a sly smile cross his face. "I have a pretty good idea." Porlyusica walked up to the desk. "Stupid human. You've never even meddled in this before. You are asking to die. Is that your definition of a good idea?" Bickslow retracted slightly as his body hung loosely from the desk. "If that's what it takes, yeah." Porlyusica hit the him, taking no pity on him even in a weakened state. "This is nothing like an exorcism child. Not like stealing lost souls. You're meddling in business that is beyond you. Seith or not, you should know your own limits. No demon such as that will take mercy on you again." Bickslow's grinned out "...yeah, but at least it knows it won't take her so easily..." Makarov grabbed the seith's jaw, turning his head to face him. "You can't fight someone else's demons for them Bickslow! It is not your place or your business to do so!" Bickslow attempted to lift himself, only to fall back down on the desk. "So what?! You'd rather let Lisanna go again and die for good? Is that really better than trying to fix it?" Makarov turned his head away quickly, anger and sorrow crossing in his mind. "This is something she has to fight on her own Bickslow." Bickslow answered immediately. "It was once. Now it's crossed into my turf. I can help her at least keep the darkest parts of losing your soul away Gramps. At least give her the chance to fight for herself."

Makarov breathed heavily. "Manifested darkness is still not your business to delve into boy. You've never helped others in the past with this issue. Why start now?" Speaking under his breath, Bickslow quietly responded "...never gave a shit about it before. They were just more souls for me. Watching it happened felt amazing...I don't want this one. I've never wanted this one...not like this anyway." Turning his head quickly to face Bickslow, he sat down. Porlyusica spoke out at the seith's response. "And if your feelings aren't taken in by her as readily, are you still willing to die for your own selfish actions?" Bickslow shut his eyes, relaxing into the desk. "Don't really have a choice now do I?" Makarov placed a hand on Bickslow's head. "I won't have any of my children dying Bickslow, is that understood? If you're going to fight this...thing...I expect you to come back alive. Nothing less." Bickslow smiled. "Too many things want me dead. Why would I give them the pleasure?" Makarov smiled at Bickslow, signaling for Laxus to lift the man off the desk. As Laxus did, Makarov held Bickslow's mask in his hands, gripping it tightly before closing his eyes, sighing heavily. He locked the mask back into place on Bickslow's face, fixing Bickslow's shirt slightly. "Take him to the infirmary. Clean him up." Laxus nodded at his grandfather. Freed and Evergreen bowed their heads slightly at the guildmaster, grabbing his totems as they followed their leader out. Bickslow's feet dragging pathetically as he was carried off.

"Makarov. You understand that this will very likely kill the child." Porlyusica said quietly. Makarov sat quietly answering. "The boy carries the weight of another world on his shoulders. It hasn't killed him yet." Porlyusica turned to look at him, a scowl holding its place on her aged face. "He hasn't attempted to stop the actions of this other world in the past Makarov. He can take what ever lost souls he chooses. He can even exorcise the darkness away when it's established. But he can't lay claim to a soul that's marked for death before death's had its chance to claim it. Particularly one that's soul isn't mended to the heart of its owner" Makarov looked at the woman concern riddling his face. "So Lisanna will die then." Eyes on the spot on the desk Bickslow covered, staring at the small spots of blood, she answered. "If she's lucky, yes. Painlessly given the circumstances surrounding her return. Nothing can exist in this realm without a soul attached to its heart. It won't be a peaceful death, however." Makarov shut his eyes at the idea of losing Lisanna again. "And what should happen if Bickslow intervenes?" Porlyusica's back straightened as she spoke. "If Bickslow succeeds, he'll have bargained with demons for a soul that doesn't belong to him, nor one he has rights to. The cost of which, will very likely be his own life. If he fails, Lisanna will be forced to rot in the same plains as him. The boy may have accepted the fate of being a seith long ago, but the girl...I highly doubt she understands exactly what it is that will happen to her for eternity."

Makarov sighed heavily as his eyes gradually made their way to the same location as Porlyusica's on the desk. "Can we help either of them Porlyusica?" The woman laughed before fixing her gaze on the guildmaster. "No. If he's already been attacked by something of that size, it's too late for both of them. He's broken the rules are far as all of this goes. He needs to fix the problem he knows he's created by choosing his own selfish feelings." Makarov bit back tears. "And if he can repair Lisanna's soul? What then?" Porlyusica thought momentarily. "He himself cannot repair souls. He can attempt to guide them, but he cannot fix them. Even so. Time is not on their side. And time is what's needed to truly repair a damaged soul. He's a foolish child for doing what he is. Brazen, but foolish. Nearly suicidal." Makarov sighed. "Yes...but he's my child. Again. What will happen if can help repair her even slightly?" Closing her eyes, Porlysuica stood there. "I don't know Makarov. This is not my area of expertise." Makarov sighed heavily. "Well. Let us hope that they both will be okay. Thank you for letting me know about the requests you received. What ever Bickslow has offered as payment for your help, I will match for your silence." The woman eyed the guildmaster before responding, annoyed at the small man. "My silence isn't something to be bought Makarov. What you foolish humans do is the business of you and only you. Keep your jewel and control your children."

* * *

"So...a fucking warning next time would be great" Bickslow weakly said to his comrades. As they walked to the infirmary, his comment was met with silence. "What? Am I getting the silent treatment from all of you now?" Laxus placed the him on a bed before his eyes shot open in anger. "Are you fucking kidding me right now Bickslow? You said you had this shit under control. What the fuck is actually happening here." Bickslow lay there, his body slowly regaining its strength. "Things are a little more complicated than I thought. That's all." Laxus grit his teeth as he glared at the seith mage. "A little more complicated? Look at yourself man. All of us have seen you exorcise shit in the past. You've gotten your ass kicked, sure. But this? What the fuck man. This doesn't seem normal." Laxus turned his attention to Freed "And you. What the hell actually happened? Why the fuck didn't you tell me right off the bat? You fixed his dumbass. Why am I just now finding out about THIS." Freed looked down at the ground, humiliation gracing his face. Laxus rubbed his temples before turning to Evergreen. "And let me guess. You had no idea about anything. Too busy fucking big boy, right? Tch." Bickslow cracked his neck. "Calm down. I've still got this under control. It's just gonna take a little more effort than I thought." Laxus turned around quickly. "No Bickslow. From what was just said, you have no clue what you're doing. Are you trying to kill yourself? Is that the plan?" Bickslow shrugged smiling casually. "Kinda comes with the occupation blondey." The hairs on Laxus' neck stood as he glared at the seith mage. Rage beginning to overtake him. "Let me ask you something smartass. If you give a single fuck about Lisanna, which, apparently you do...why would you want to do something that'll kill you?" Bickslow's smile left his face. He had no answer for his leader. Laxus closed his eyes, pacing the room momentarily. "Be honest with me here Bickslow. Are you doing something you can actually do? Is what ever the hell you're doing...is it something you're actually allowed to do?" Bickslow stood gradually before responding. "Technically speaking...no. It's actually far from okay." Laxus threw his arms in the air before letting him smack heavily against his sides before walking up to Bickslow, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. "Then why the fuck are you doing it?!" Bickslow shoved Laxus hard. The dragon slayer letting out a deep loud growl at Bickslow as he responded. "I'm not watching her disappear again Laxus. I can't do it twice. If I gotta break all the fuckin' rules to stop it, I will." The dragon slayer ran his hands through his hair, breathing in deeply, reeling back his rage. "Understand something Bickslow, if she even feels remotely the same about you, she probably won't want you dead. Tends to be a rule with mates. If you die, you may as well take her soul with you 'cause that'll ruin her life. Don't fuck this up anymore then you already have." Laxus gestured at Freed and Evergreen, demanding their departure as they headed down the steps. Leaving Bickslow standing alone.

* * *

Lisanna hopped back and seated herself next to Cana. "What all have I missed Cana?" she happily asked. Cana took a drink. "Honestly girly, not much. It's been pretty quiet around the guild, although there are rumors spreading about a certain dragon and a certain script mage." she responded. Lisanna chuckled before responding "Yeah I heard about that. Hopefully they're happy about it." Cana shrugged. "It's hard to say with Gajeel. I can tell you right now though, Levy is nervous. What's going on with you and Bickslow though? Seriously? I didn't think in a thousand years to see you two as a thing." Lisanna blushed at the remark. "I wouldn't say we're a thing just yet. Although he's not at all how I thought he would be behind closed doors." Cana nodded at Lisanna in an understanding fashion. "I hear you there. He's actually a pretty nice guy honestly. Just a bit on the crazy side. But those crazy ones are the best in bed." Lisanna quickly turned to Cana, raising an eyebrow at her. "Have...have you slept with him before?!" Cana looked over, taking a drink before answering, "Yeah. Not a big deal though. More like boredom and alcohol. Still a good time though!" a dejected look crossed Lisanna's face. "Oh...that's interesting" Cana laughed at the girl. "For someone who denies being a thing, you sure seem hurt. It was genuinely nothing Lissy. He's all your's. I've got my own trouble maker to deal with." Lisanna faked a smile at Cana, nodding her head. Looking up, she noticed Laxus supporting Bickslow on his shoulder, walking towards the infirmary. Freed and Evergreen carrying his totems as the followed close by. She turned to Cana."Sorry Cana, I've got to go". Nodding, Cana immediately turned to see exactly what Lisanna was looking at, seeing only the tails of Freed's coat as they entered the infirmary. "Get going then girly." she said, hugging the youngest Strauss "don't disappear so often either". Lisanna hugged her back as she walked towards the stairs.

Lisanna walked slowly up the stairs attempting to keep any attention away from her. As reached the top of the stairs, she crossed paths with Laxus. The dragon slayer glaring at her as he walked by, a low growl leaving his throat. She froze for a moment, watching the man walk by. Turning to Freed an Evergreen, neither of them would even look up at her. Both looking as though they were heavily reprimanded. Lisanna stood there as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned her attention back to the infirmary, quickly walking in. Bickslow was standing there, adjusting his clothes. "Hey" Lisanna smiled out, concerned about what had just happened with the other members of the Raijinshu. Bickslow looked up at her. "Well look what trouble just walked in" he said smiling. She walked up to him, hugging him lightly. "Is everything okay?" she asked. Bickslow's tongue fell from his mouth as he smiled. "They've been better sweet cheeks." She turned her head slightly. "Anything I can help with?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We'll find out soon enough. C'mon. Let's get outta here".


	15. Chapter 15

They made their way down the stairs into the main guild hall. Bickslow's legs wobbling a bit more than he'd prefer. His totems bobbing in the same manner. Lisanna giggled at the sight. "Is everything okay? You're walking a bit like a drunk." Bickslow braced himself momentarily before responding. "Totally fine sweet cheeks. Just a bit out of it is all." Lisanna turned her head casually at him. "You were fine when we got here. Did something happen?" Bickslow turned to her, running his thumb against her chin. "Everything is fine sweet cheeks. Don't worry about it." Although suspicious, she dropped it, walking back to the bar to speak to her sister. "Mira, I guess we're leaving. I'm going to swing by the house first though, okay?" Mirajane nodded, smiling at Lisanna before turning her attention to Bickslow. "Bickslow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mira asked the seith mage. He looked over to her, waving his hand. "I'd really rather not right now. Heard just about enough from everyone today." Mira nodded her head, annoyed at being turned down, but understanding where he was coming from. Bickslow rocked slightly before continuing "Look, if we catch you at your house, we'll talk Mira. That work for ya?" Lifting a mug and wiping it down, she nodded. Bickslow turned his attention to Cana who was still casually seated at the bar, a smile covering his face. Cana rolled her eyes and shoed him away.

Bickslow breathed in the air out side, sighing out as he did. It felt good to get into a different air. Lisanna grabbed his arm as he stood there attempting to shake off the tension from earlier, dragging him along. "Come on Bicks. I want to pick up some stuff from the house." His legs felt heavy beneath him as he was dragged, but he was regaining strength with every step. Lisanna rushed them through the streets of Magnolia until they reached her home. She felt around her clothes for a key, remembering that it'd been left in the clothes she'd worn several days prior to. "Crap, I don't have a key" she said. Bickslow looked up towards the window he'd broken into when he picked up her things. Before he could suggest going up the route he had, Lisanna grabbed him again, walking him around the house "Follow me Bicks" she said. They reached a small window, less than a foot tall and a couple feet wide, that lay nearly parallel to the ground. Lisanna Lay down flat on the ground, pushing the small window. The sound of paint peeling could be heard as the window opened inwards. Lisanna turned around, going feet first into the window. She shimmied all the way into the house. Bickslow stood there, his head cocking to one side as he watched the girl. "Come on Bickslow" she said standing in the house, looking up at him. "Ya can't just go to the front door and unlock it?" he asked, genuinely not wanting to attempt to push his body through such a tight area. "Well, I could, but I don't want to. Come on" she smiled out. Reluctantly, Bickslow dropped to the ground, laying down on the ground and pushing his feet through the small area. As he made his way through the window, he could feel the frame beginning to touch parts of his back before inevitably getting caught at his chest. The window frame pressing into his wound. His arms stuck out in front of him. His toes able to touch the flooring in the basement. He laughed out momentarily. "Looks like Freed's right. I am gaining weight". He heard Lisanna laugh out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him hard. He cringed at the sensation of the window frame pulling on the skin on his back, swearing he could feel more of the stitching pop off. She pulled on him hard attempting to get him through the tiny space. "Good grief Bickslow. For someone who's so nimble, you really suck at getting through tiny spaces" she laughed out, placing a foot against the wall to get more leverage as she pulled on him harder. "Yeah well, I don't exactly need to get into tiny windows that often" he snickered out as the pain surged through his back.

He wiggled his shoulders pathetically trying to get into the house before dropping his head onto the ground laughing. "Looks like this is it. This is where I die. Stuck in some tiny window". Lisanna laughed at him as she continued pulling on him. "Such a shame too Bicks. I was just starting to like you." The two of them laughed at the scenario he was in. With one final yank, Lisanna managed to pull him through. She fumbled backwards from the sudden momentum, landing square on her butt. Bickslow stumbled backwards a bit, feeling himself beginning to fall backwards. He caught himself with his arms before landing on the ground, landing just in front of Lisanna. He turned around to face her. "I'm walking out the front door when we leave." His totems not quite able to grasp the concept of lying flat to get in. All of them bouncing off the frame and pouting. He stood up quickly, dusting himself off before extending a hand out to Lisanna and picking her up off the ground. Turning his attention to his totems, grabbing them and laying them flat to bring them through. "You normally sneak through this window sweet cheeks?" he asked Lisanna. "My window is too high off the ground, and the front door is too noisy, so yeah. I do". Once his totems were all in the basement, he looked around, noticing nothing more than boxes and dust in the small space. "I take it this is just storage?" he asked the little Strauss. She smiled as she placed a hand on one of the boxes. "Sort of. It's some of our parent's stuff. Mostly just memories. Just sort of collects dust now." Bickslow nodded his head before changing the conversation "So ya made me go through the tiny window. Can we go get your stuff now?" She perked up immediately and turned to the stairs. "Yeah! Let's go"

When they entered the main part of the house, the air was heavy carrying a sort of warmth. The smell of fragrant pastries sitting subtly in it. The walls decorated in various floral patterns. Pictures of the siblings and other guild members lining them. A fireplace sat empty, clearly still in use, but cleaned meticulously. A burgundy sofa sat near it. "Hey. Stop getting distracted." Lisanna said to Bickslow as she dragged him up the stairs to the next level. Walking through the hallway, they passed Elfman's room. Peaking in, Bickslow could see nothing less than cleanliness. A few dumbells on the floor being the only evidence of a mess. The cream-colored walls bringing a natural brightness to the room. His totems zoomed into the room, bouncing themselves off the bed, wrinkling the dark green sheets slightly. Bickslow quickly shook his head at them, causing them to immediately hover behind him in a single file line. Walking through the hallway, he looked at the vases, sitting on small end tables. Each designed more elaborately than the next. Seasonal flowers blooming happily in them. They passed Mira's room. It was immaculate. Framed pictures of every magazine she'd graced covered the walls. The bright red sheets offsetting the light brown walls heavily. The woman spared no expense in furnishing her own bedroom. The woodwork on her bed frame indicating nothing short of a talented wood worker. The only thing out of place in her room, was Laxus' cape that sat over a small love seat. He grimaced looking at it. His leader leaving a sour feeling in his mind. He shook it off and followed Lisanna a bit more closely, eventually ending up at her bedroom.

Seeing it in the daylight, confirmed what he already knew. The room was plain. It didn't seem to belong in this house of decorations and color. Plain off-white walls. Light gray and blue sheets. Truly, it was a boring room. He lay face first on the bed. His totems situating themselves on a dresser. "So, tell me sweet cheeks. Why's your room so boring?" he asked. Lisanna walked out of the room, returning with a toothbrush locked in her mouth, scrubbing hard at her teeth. "I don't know. I just never got around to decorating it when I got back from Edolas" she responded before walking back off to the bathroom. He huffed at the response. Being out of his own home, he was more accurately able to gauge how Lisanna usually smelled as he lay on her pillow. Sweetly of flowers with a touch of vanilla. He lay there quietly, slowly beginning to drift to sleep while listening to her shuffle about in the bathroom. When she walked back into her bedroom, she looked at the seith mage laying there. "Are you seriously falling asleep Bickslow? It's noon!" she giggled out, setting down a bag full of supplies. He groaned pitifully. "Ya know, it's been a long day for me. A nap wouldn't be such a bad thing." His totems all began chanting "Nap!" happily rocking on the dresser. She sat down on her bed, shoving him slightly out of the way before kicking up her own feet.

"So, I heard something interesting from Cana while we were at the guild." she said to him as she started to fidget. "Yeah? And what might that be" he asked as he dropped an arm heavily across her lap. "She said you two had a fling once." Lisanna said awkwardly. A smile split Bickslow's face in two. "You really haven't lived 'till you've fucked your friends." he said shamelessly. Lisanna sat there, a pang of jealousy creeping its way into her. Bickslow laughed under his breath. "Honestly sweet cheeks, it genuinely was nothing. Couple drunk friends, bored and needing a quick fuck. Think she'd be with the other drunk if it meant anything at all?" he said laughing slightly. She sat back for a minute remembering where Cana lived. "Bicks, did you sneak into Fairy Hills?" He lifted himself up off the bed slightly as he answered "HELL NO. I'm not that crazy. Broom closet at the guild worked just fine for what we needed." He rolled onto his side attempting to get more situated and comfortable. His body hating the abuse he'd been putting it through. Lisanna sat back against her bed, watching him before laying down as well facing him. "So, have you ever actually had feelings for anyone at all, or do you just do what makes you feel good and leave it at that?" she asked him, scooting herself closer to him. He smirked as he answered her question. "Yeah I have actually. I just don't talk about it. No point, and I don't think it's my place honestly, and there's nothing wrong with doing things that make you feel good. I don't know who told you feeling good is wrong, but they just have no idea. I mean, use common sense obviously, but c'mon." She touched parts of his mask, noting a few smudges and fingerprints on it's usually shiny surface "How is there no point? You talk to me about talking about how you feel, yet here you are doing the same thing." He shrugged "Guess you caught me." smiling as he let the words leave his lips. "Well, are you ever going to tell her, or him...or who ever it is?" Lisanna asked the seith mage, getting more comfortable on the pillow they were having to share. "No. I'll let her figure that one out on her own. Not gonna push for anything right now. It isn't a smart move. Might end up confusing her, and she ain't exactly in a clear mind state." he said, lightly placing an arm over her torso. Despite laying so close to him, his face no more than a few inches away from hers, she was hardly able to see his eyes through his mask. Only catching glimpses of dark red through the black bars. She lifted her hands in an attempt to take his mask off, only to have him stop her, shaking his head at her. He slowly felt himself being over taken by sleep as he lay there, Lisanna staring at him. He ignored the daggers he felt from the sensation as he drifted, the sensation ceasing only after Lisanna had also fallen asleep.

* * *

The two of them napped for several hours. Bickslow's eyes shooting open to the sound of footsteps on the floor below. He could hear Mira talking to Elfman, unable to decipher anything. He also heard the sounds of Laxus and Evergreen as they walked in, immediately sighing as he heard them walking up the stairs. "They're both still here" he heard Laxus say quietly. Bickslow listened as Elfman and Evergreen walked into the large man's bedroom, shutting the door. "If they're still here, why are they so quiet?" he heard Mirajane say quietly. Bickslow lay there as he watched Laxus come into view. The blonde man standing in the doorway with his arm gestured towards the pair laying in the bed. Mira came into view and stood in the doorway, whispering as she spoke to Laxus "They're sleeping. Should we just leave them alone?" Laxus puffed out a breath of air. "You honestly think Bickslow's asleep right now?" he said sarcastically before gesturing for the seith to get up. Bickslow frowned heavily. Frowning as he left the bed and walked up to Laxus and Mira. His gaze bouncing between the two of them. "Can I help you both with something right now?" Bickslow asked. Mira looked at him. No anger or rage crossing her face. "Can I speak with you now, please?" Bickslow nodded at the oldest Strauss. With the flick of his wrist, his totems landed softly on the bed with Lisanna. He walked behind Laxus and Mira as they entered the woman's bedroom.

Laxus walked over to the chair, covered by his cape. He seated himself heavily in it, leaning back as he did. Mira closed the door behind. Standing in front of Bickslow she apologized to him for her behavior when she and Elfman burst into his home before continuing the conversation elsewhere. "Makarov told me everything Bickslow. So did Laxus...I hope...I hope for all our sake, you know what you're doing. If you come back, and she doesn't, I'll kill you personally." Bickslow smiled at her. "Yeah I'm pretty sure thunder brains over there already has first dibs on that." He heard Laxus growl at him, and he rocked his head sarcastically at the noise the dragon slayer made. Mira turned to look at Laxus, her eyes telling the dragon slayer to knock it off. The dragon slayer closing his eyes in annoyance. "Bickslow please. Take this seriously. This isn't a game." the she-devil pleaded "I don't want to lose Lisanna again, and it's been made pretty clear that you don't either, so please...help." Bickslow looked back at Mira, his face holding a steady composure. "I'm trying to. It's just not as simple as I thought it was going to be" he said, leaning himself up against the door lightly. Mira walked over to her night stand, pulling out a small sewing kit, laying a hand on her bed signaling for Bickslow to take a seat. "Man, I swear. You Strauss' and getting me in bed. Too easy." Before even getting the opportunity to step forward, Laxus had jumped up, readily placing a hand around his comrade's neck. "Not the fuckin' time or place for it Bickslow" he snapped out. His canines growing in length slightly. "Laxus please. Stop" Mira said quietly, the dragon slayer releasing his grip after a moment before walking back to his place in the love seat. Bickslow carefully stepped towards Mira, keeping Laxus in his sights as he did. Unlike your standard human, dragon slayers were fiercely territorial, borderline over protective at times. Even if his leader was a dear friend, Bickslow was still walking in territory that belonged to Laxus and dealing with his mate. His stupid remarks could very well get him beaten. Unlike youngsters, older dragon slayers develop that sense of "mine" and it dictates their actions heavily.

He sat down on the bed quietly. Mira pulling at his shirt in order to view his injuries before sitting behind him. Hesitantly, he lifted his shirt, feeling the air thicken as Laxus glared over at the action. There were few things that made the seith mage nervous. Taking off his clothes in the bed of a dragon's mate being one of those things. "Laxus, cut it out. He needs to be restitched" Mira said smiling at the dragon slayer. Laxus got up from his seat, sitting behind Mira, resting his head on her shoulder. "Not exactly my kinda three some Laxus." Bickslow smirked out, looking back slightly, as his tongue fell from his mouth. Mira jerked the thread in his flesh harder than necessary, snapping Bickslow out of his smart remarks. "I didn't think your back was this bad this morning man. What the hell was it exactly that got you?" Laxus asked, biting at Mira's shoulder before she bumped the dragon slayer lightly. "A giant asshole" Bickslow responded, wincing as Mira fixed his stitches. Laxus laughed out "Obviously. Is it gone now?" Bickslow shook his head at the question. "No I don't think so. I just think it's waiting for something." Laxus placed his head back on Mira's shoulder, before burying his face in her neck. "Holy shit Laxus. Reel it in. I ain't gonna touch her" Bickslow laughed out. Laxus retracted on his own, sealing his eyes shut and shaking his head quickly. "Sorry man. Can't help it sometimes. Instincts. I swear they are the worst sometimes." Mira pulled the last bit of thread through his skin, tying it off before pulling Bickslow's shirt down. The seith mage stood up and fixed his outfit. "Thanks Mira." he said as he prepared to walk out of her room. "You're welcome Bickslow. There's some food prepared from the guild already. It's wrapped up downstairs if you'd like it." He nodded his head and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Laxus, you've really got to get yourself under control. You act worse than Natsu does sometimes." Mira said, giggling as Laxus proceeded to bury himself back into her neck. "Yeah. Really can't help that sometimes. Figured you'd be used to that by now babe. It's been how many years now?" Laxus said before flipping Mira down to her back, placing his arms on either side of her shoulders. She smiled up at him, needle and thread still in her hand. She lightly poked him in the arm with the needle. A devious smile crossed the dragon slayer's face, as he grabbed the needle and thread from her hand, tossing them to the side. "That's kind of dangerous Laxus" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Eh. Didn't think we really played it safe anyway" Laxus smirked out, mind completely set on ravaging the Strauss laying beneath him.

* * *

Bickslow walked into Lisanna's room. The girl now awake stretching her limbs as his totems mimicked her actions. "Where did you go?" she asked Bickslow as she rubbed her eyes. "Had to talk to your sister. Told her I would after all. You ready to get going?" Bickslow asked Grabbing the bag she'd packed. "Yeah. What about dinner though?" she asked, craving one of her sister's home cooked meals. "Mira made some at the guild and brought it. Said it's downstairs." Lisanna nodded happily and stood up, walking out of her room. As she walked passed Mira's room, she heard the slight moans of her sister. "Mira?" Lisanna quietly called out, before Bickslow threw his hands over her ears. "Oh sweet cheeks, you're not gonna want to listen to that" he then kicked the door with the side of his foot, yelling at the two in the bedroom "Ya couldn't wait 'til we were gone?! I hope you're at least wearing a condom." A loud crack rang through the house, as the doorknob now glowed blue with electricity. Bickslow leaned in close to it trying to figure out what was wrong with it. No sooner than he did, did the static from the doorknob bounce off of it, directly to his mask, shocking him slightly. "FUCK YOU LAXUS" he shouted at the door, pressing Lisanna forward. As they walked passed Elfman's room, Elfman opened it. Looking down at his sister and Bickslow. He wrapped them both in his arms "Please be safe. both of you." Elfman released them both. Evergreen walked up, filing down her nails. "Don't do something foolish. Both of you" is all she said before walking back to Elfman's bed.

Lisanna and Bickslow walked down the stairs, seeing the food Mira was talking about. Lisanna picked up the meals and opened the front door. Evening had begun to roll in as the rain storm finally made its first appearance. Thunder beginning to roll in gently. "Welp. Looks like we might get rained on sweet cheeks. Better hurry" His totems all flew around outside happily dancing about "Hurry hurry!" they shouted. Lisanna immediately went into her bird form, taking off as she did. Bickslow signaled for his totems to help him to the roof tops, and they did so without question. As he reached the roof, he sprinted as hard as his tired body could, fumbling a bit as he did. Lisanna turned around, noticing the man hardly able to keep up. She flew back to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him as he teetered dangerously on the roof. "I think today is going to be a walking day sweet cheeks" Bickslow said, hopping back down off the roof to the streets below. Lisanna dropped down next to him, reverting to her normal form. "Oh...okay" she said, disappointed at the new dilemma. "We still need to hurry though sweet cheeks. Don't wanna get wet...or be stuck out here in the dark." Lisanna nodded as they started walking back towards his home.


	16. Chapter 16

Their pace was slow. Far slower than Lisanna was used to walking. Their strides short. She watched as a bead of sweat fell from Bickslow's chin. "Bicks...are you okay?" The man began huffing for air as he walked, staggering as he walked. "I think I over did it today" is all he could muster out. His body now hating the amount of abuse it sustained. His back pleading with him to stop moving sending waves of nausea through him. Freed's spell cast on him, likely being the root cause of him feeling everything as he did now. He fell sideways into one of the buildings, using it to hold his weight up. Lisanna looked at him, frantically trying to figure out what to do. The only thing she could thing to do, was support his weight and help him walk. She placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling him off the wall, bearing as much of his weight as she could. He leaned heavily into her. His head loosely moving as they walked. "Only a couple more blocks Bickslow" Lisanna said to him as they walked erratically down the sidewalk. Lightning struck overhead, encouraging Lisanna to quicken her pace however she could. Calling over Peppe, Pappa and Pippi, she asked them to carry the bag she had filled at home as well as the meals Mira had prepared. Their motions following similarly to Bickslow's, although not quite as bad. "Please take these home babies. We'll see you there soon." The totems bobbed happily despite their apparent drunk like actions, moving as quickly as they could. "Huh. I'm surprised the babies listened to you at all." Bickslow said, smiling as a wave of nausea hit him, leaning heavily into Lisanna. "Why wouldn't they?" Lisanna asked as she bared down more of his weight. "They just usually don't" Bickslow said quickly.

Bickslow's house came into view. It was still several hundred yards away, but it was there. The skies churned angrily, stirring up the rain inside of them. The wind began to pick up in bursts, pushing at their backs, making the last remaining parts of their walk a touch easier. Lisanna could see the totems stacking on top of each other, trying their hardest to keep the food from flying away. Bickslow tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, taking Lisanna down with him as he landed hard on one of his knees. Lisanna, jerked him up, getting him back up on his feet. "C'mon Bicks. Only a few more steps" she said as the wind blew harder on their backs. Finally reaching the front door, Bickslow felt around his pockets for a key. He fumbled with the tiny metal object in his hand as he attempted to unlock his door, dropping it on the ground. He leaned his head against the door heavily, standing there as the world started to spin for him. Lisanna grabbed the key off the ground and unlocked it, Bickslow spilling into his home landing on the floor, followed quickly by his totems who landed near him upright and appearing as though they were watching him. Lisanna stepped over him, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him out of the way to shut the front door, locking it before turning back to Bickslow. "I feel like shit sweet cheeks" he muttered out as she knelt next to him. "Well if it's any consolation, you kinda look like shit too." she smiled out, worry sinking in as she looked at the fallen man in front of her. As she looked at him, she noticed dark black beginning to show up on the back of his shirt. She pulled the back of his shirt up slightly, expecting to see his wounds stitched up and possibly bleeding. Instead seeing the injuries stitched up, oozing black. She pulled his shirt up higher, confirming that the rest of the wound was doing the same thing. She touched the liquid coming out of it and ran it between her fingers. It stuck like drying glue. "B-Bickslow...it's black." The seith mage breathed in sharply, pulling his mask off as he looked at Lisanna "What?" he asked quickly. She showed him her hand, showing him the consistency of the liquid before looking at his face. His seith mark slowly beginning to ooze the same substance. Her eyes widened as she remarked "Your mark". His eyes opened wide, as he hurried to his knees touching his mark and seeing the liquid, before ripping his shirt off quickly. He looked over his shoulder quickly trying to catch a glimpse of what was covering him. The look on Lisanna's face telling him all that he needed to know. "Hey. Stop looking at it. Go to the kitchen, and make some of that tea." he told her. She sat there, staring at the wound. Bickslow gently grabbed her face gently. "It's okay. Just go make that tea sweet cheeks." Lisanna nodded slowly as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Bickslow crawled towards the meditating mat he'd left out days prior to. Seating himself on it, running his fingers through his hair, shaking his shoulders about as though he were limbering up.

A few minutes later, Lisanna walked back with tea in hand having made some for the both of them. She handed it to Bickslow who thanked her with a tip of his head. He drank it down quickly, taking in a few breaths slowly. "This is where it's gonna get kinda tricky. Go down to the basement, and grab a pair of scissors and the scalpel. Okay?" Bickslow told her, his eyes shut as he sat there spinning the mug in his hand. She did so quickly, finding the tools in the autoclave ready to use. She hurried back up the stairs, kneeling back down in front of him "Now what?" she asked. Bickslow signaled with a finger behind him "Cut all these stitches please" he asked her calmly, grabbing the scalpel from her hands. He lightly cut the skin on his mark. Black liquid trickling out slowly running down his face. She hesitated for a moment before standing up. She walked into the bathroom to grab the small trash bin before returning and sitting behind him. She began cutting the stitches, pulling them out carefully as she did and tossing them in the bin. The black liquid sticking to everything it touched. Neither of them spoke as she did. Lisanna focused at the task at hand, while Bickslow focused on the details of the cup he spun in his hands. "Okay Bicks...they're all cut. Now what?" Lisanna asked him. Bickslow put the mug and scalpel down, and brought his hands to his face, pulling the skin and digging his nails into his face slightly as he brought his hands back down to his own inner thighs. "Pull all of 'em open." Lisanna flinched at the words he just said. "What?! It's healing in some places though" she said as she eyed the wounds, able to see some places mending underneath the black liquid. "Yeah...I know sweet cheeks. Just do it." he said as he stared blankly at the mat beneath him before shutting his eyes.

She sat there. No part of her wanting to inflict any more pain on the man. "It's alright sweet cheeks, I won't feel a thing" Bickslow said, lying to her in hopes to get her to get it over with faster. She placed her hand on either side of the first deep cut. "Are you ready?" she asked him nervously. He nodded, bracing for the sensations. She pulled in either opposite directions quickly, splitting the top of the wound open. His eyes shot open green before he slammed them shut, clinching his jaw shut and digging his fingers into his thighs. It took everything he had to not flinch, but he knew if he did, she would stop. Black liquid started to pour out slowly. Lisanna moved her hands down a few inches and repeated the process, more liquid coming out as she did. She'd always been a fan of taller men, but in this moment she hated how tall Bickslow was. The wounds all spanning the length of his back, she felt like they were ten times longer than they should be. She reached the bottom of the first wound. What took merely a minute, felt like it took hours in the minds of both of them. "Not so bad, right sweet cheeks?" Bickslow said to her as sweat beaded his forehead, pain screaming over his entirety. She closed her eyes before moving her hands to either side of the next wound. "Ready?" she asked him again. Every part of Bickslow wanting to scream out "no". He nodded. She pulled. He clinched his teeth harder than ever. Trying as hard as he could to hide the pain. She moved faster this time. As she reached the center of the wound, Bickslow's body began shaking on its own. His nerves firing off at the pain being sent through them. Lisanna looked away, as she pulled the rest of the wound apart. More black liquid oozed out slowly. She reluctantly placed her hand at the top of the last wound, pulling it apart as quickly as she could as Bickslow flinched every time his wounds split. His eyes fired off at the sensation.

"All done" Lisanna said quietly. Her hands now covered in black. Bickslow breathed in heavily before he sat up straight. "Thanks, sweet cheeks" he said. Exhaustion and nausea hitting him like bricks as he sat there. Lisanna grabbed his glass before she walked into the kitchen to rinse off her hands, thinking to make another tea for Bickslow as she did. As she washed the black off her hands, she noticed that it washed off clean. As the liquid met the water, it went clear, like it never existed to start. With another cup of tea in hand, she walked over to Bickslow, handing him the mug as she did sat down, still able to catch a glimpse of the liquid on his back before she sat down in front of him. "Bicks, what is that stuff?" she asked the seith mage, as he slowly drank the tea. "Not good..." he said quietly. Lisanna rolled her eyes as she took the mug from Bickslow's hands. "Obviously it's not good. What the hell is it?!" she barked out at him. He sat up straight as he spoke to her. "It's a kind of infection. Not a physical one. One that exists with anyone who practices magic revolving around spirits and souls. This wound wasn't made by anything of this world, so I guess it was only a matter of time before it started festering. My own fault though. You can't just practice the magic I do, and NOT keep your own soul in check." She looked at him confused by his words. "How do you keep your own soul in check Bicks?" He smiled at her. It was easy for him to understand everything he was talking about. He'd never had to answer anything about his own magic in the past. "You meditate. Everyday. You go in, you clean up your own soul from anything that might be trying to attach or attack it. These past few days haven't exactly been good days to skip out on that if you will. Not to say I haven't minded the distraction." She nodded at his response. "Why did you want me to...reopen the wound..." she asked, looking at her hands as she rubbed her fingers together. "That crud will build up under the skin if it's got no place to go fast enough. Learned a long time ago to just cut the places open and let 'em ooze out. It might be more of a spiritual energy, but it'll still leave some nasty physical issues if you let it." Lisanna got up and sat on the couch as Bickslow watched her. "So, what do you do now Bicks?" she asked as he stared at her. "Now? Now I gotta meditate. See if anything has tried to take root that shouldn't be there which it probably has. You on the other hand should probably heat up some of that food your sister made and eat. It's probably gonna be a long night...again..."

* * *

Lisanna had heated up the food her sister had made, picking up all of Bickslow's totems and setting them on the shelf while she waited for her meal to heat up fully. Once it had, she sat on the couch eating her meal slowly. The power in the home flickered off as the storm outside raged. Lisanna stood up and lit a few candles in the living room before sitting back down on the couch. Watching Bickslow as he sat there, unmoving to anything. The black liquid slowing down steadily as he sat there. His eyes closed, and his facial features completely relaxed as he breathed rhythmically. The sound of him breathing being the only audible noise in the house. The rain outside seeming muted compared to it. She watched him closely, noting his eyes as they twitched beneath his eye lids. His hands sat limply in his lap. He was completely nonreactive to her movements and her actions. She watched as his eyes suddenly flashed green beneath his eyelids. The quick action seeming more noticeable under the baroque lighting. His face twisting as though he were agitated. A small drop of blood left his eye, adding color to the black liquid that covered parts of his face, before his face relaxed again. Lisanna knelt down to the floor. " _I'm so sorry for all of this"_ she thought to herself. Feeling as though she were to blame for causing the man so much trouble. He'd not seen a single second of peace since he'd helped her the first night. She lifted a hand up to wipe the blood off his face, the man's face grimacing as she neared it. She smiled pitifully, as she wiped the tiny bit of color away. Her other hand resting delicately on his other cheek. His eyes still relaxed shut as she did.

She pulled her hands away from his face slowly, dropping them into her lap. Looking down at them, she rolled the blood between her fingers. Her body sinking heavily onto her knees. A small tear fell from her face. Guilt creeping its way back in. Thunder rolled in the background as she sat there staring at her hands. The house seeming to fall silent as the thunder tapered off. She let her lands lay on her lap as she listened to the sound of Bickslow's breathing. Closing her eyes, letting her own breathing mimic his. The house fell silent. Her head still facing down, she opened her eyes, shifting them left and right, trying to hear the sound of Bickslow's breathing, or even the sound of the rain outside. Her ears finding no such noise. She looked up slowly, her eyes meeting Bickslow's. His face completely blank as he stared at her. Eyes wide, shining bright green. Her breathing froze at the sight. She backed up slowly to sit back on the couch, his eyes following her every move as she did. She placed a hand on the cushion and attempted to hoist herself on top of it, fumbling back down to the floor instead. She never let her eyes stray from Bickslow's as she corrected herself back onto the couch. Sitting up straight as she stared at him. She heard the sound of violent knocking at the front door. She turned to face it. As she did, Bickslow grabbed her face, pressing his forehead against hers hard. His eyes flashed brightly as she stared at them, before seeing nothing but white.

* * *

She stood in a rundown building. Curtains torn. Bugs scattering beneath her feet to the pieces of torn drywall and broken wood. The gray concrete walls falling into ruin. The rain outside echoing through the empty halls. Trash scattered about the place. She heard a small music box playing, and started walking in the direction of the music. "Lisanna? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said, as she turned around quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" she heard in the distance. She turned around to find the voice who was speaking to her. "Hello?" she called out. Finding no one there. She continued walking in the direction of the music box. Making her way through the broken building, the fallen walls crunching heavily beneath her feet. The lighting in building was muted, making for a quiet, somber experience. "Lisanna, seriously, what are you doing here?" the voice called out again. She stopped in her tracks and looked back, hearing footsteps walking towards her from another room. "Bickslow?" she asked out quietly, seeing the seith mage making his way around the corner. He fumbled slightly over the debris. "What are you doing in here sweet cheeks?" he asked her before walking up to her and poking her in a few places. "What are you doing Bicks?" she asked him as his fingers poked her awkwardly. "Makin' sure you're real and not some memory." he said softly, backing away after he'd sufficiently poked her, sure she was real. "What is this place Bickslow?" Lisanna asked, looking around at the state of decay in the building. He bowed deeply, extending his arms in either direction, "Welcome to the inner workings of my mind." Lisanna looked at the ground beneath her feet, kicking away a few bugs that were made their way too close to her. "Why's it so...so... beat up?" she asked as politely as she could. Bickslow shrugged at her as he smiled. "Not really sure sweet cheeks. Been cleaning it up slowly for years now and fixing things that I can. It's better than it was."

Bickslow started walking again, signaling for her to follow as they made their way towards to sounds of the music box. The sadness that struck out with every ring of a note acting almost as a muse. "Keep up sweet cheeks. Can't have you getting lost in here. How did you even get in here?" he asked her. Climbing over stacked wood she answered, "You grabbed my face and I think you brought me here." He looked back at her, an eyebrow raised "What are you talking about?" She fumbled over more of the debris as she answered him. "You were bleeding, so I wiped some of the blood away, and you grabbed my face. Then I ended up here." Bickslow turned back around as he responded. "Huh. That's weird." He easily leapt onto a higher ledge before turning around, extending a hand out to Lisanna to help her up. "What's weird?" she asked as he pulled her up. "Well you touching me all the time when I'm not looking for one" he said letting his tongue fall from his mouth "...and me dragging you here for two. Didn't know that was a thing." She looked at him confused as ever. "Did you not know how or something?" she asked him stumbling over more debris. Bickslow shook his head. "Lisanna, when I'm here, I'm HERE. I don't know what's goin' on outside of this space. Same goes for exorcising and getting lost souls. When I'm in there, I'm there. Totally physically disconnected." She turned her head at him. "...but you looked at me and grabbed me...and just stared..." Bickslow turned to her shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "I can share souls and current memories with people any time when I'm 'awake' in the same fashion, so to speak. Still relatively connected to myself when I do that. This is a little different." He walked forward in the building as the muted light kept them from walking in darkness. "How so?" Lisanna asked, trying to match his pace. "This is my mind. These are all my memories. Don't know how happy I am about you bein' in here without permission." She looked down at the ground. A sense of guilt and shame taking over her expression, realizing she wasn't welcome in this place. Bickslow turned around to face her as he felt the air drop behind him, placing his hand under her chin. "Hey. Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Hell, I didn't know I could even get you here either. Learn somethin' new every day. C'mon though. First rooms right around the corner."

They turned down a dark hallway. The area having been cleared and cleaned up. Not a speck of debris or garbage lay on the ground. "I take it you're here a lot?" Lisanna asked him quietly. The seith mage nodded as he responded "...have to be..." The music box became louder as they came up to the first room, the lights from it illuminating the hallway as the room came into view. "He's perfect" a woman smiled up to a man as she handed the tall man a small baby, wrapped in blankets. Their features mirroring parts of Bickslow's. The room the two people occupied, appearing to be a small, highly decorated wooden area. Bright earth tones covered parts of the structure. Talisman Lisanna had seen before covered the walls near the ceilings. "Are those...your parents?" Lisanna asked Bickslow quietly, as if to avoid disturbing the new parents that occupied. the room. "Yeah. You don't have to whisper. They can't hear or see you." he said as he walked into the room, looking high and low in every corner of the room. Lisanna walked up behind the large man holding what was an infant Bickslow, smiling at the small child who she swore looked right at her. "You were cute when you were a baby Bicks" she said. Bickslow laughed out "What, I'm not cute now?" Lisanna rolled her eyes at the seith mage, bouncing her attention between the woman and the man holding the infant. "It's weird. You're like the perfect blend of your parents. Usually people get more features from one side or the other, but you're a good blend." Bickslow stood up as he proceeded to walk out of the room. "Thanks, I guess. C'mon. There's nothing here." Lisanna followed him closely as they walked out of the room, turning back around to see the couple and child, only to see an empty room. It's concrete walls barren. Her eyes widened. "It's empty!" Bickslow walked forward. "Yeah...funny how that works. Keep up. Seriously."

They walked further down the dark hall, following the music box as another room lit up. Lisanna peered inside. It was now a heavily wooded area. Children ran past, shouting and laughing as they did. Families went about their business in what appeared to be a nomadic style of living. Almost like gypsies with their small decorated wagons. Banners hung in the trees. Lisanna walked in the room. The soft earth changing below her feet as she walked on it. She saw the young couple from the previous room as they appeared to be talking standing behind their wagon. A small ugly bay horse pawed the ground furiously. It's ugly personality matching its ugly coat as it sat there fully tacked up with a bag of supplies resting on either side of it. "He can't stay here and live like this...the other children weren't born like him...he's too much like us. He'll be running forever" is all Lisanna could make out before a young Bickslow and several small toddlers ran in front of her. Laughing what seemed to be a normal laugh as he chased several small children. The paintings on the faces of each small child seeming to be incredibly familiar. "How old are you here Bickslow?" Lisanna asked, turning to see Bickslow walking around the woods, carefully looking for something again. "I was about eight. Watch this next part. It's great." Lisanna turned around to see what young Bickslow was doing. The boy had carefully picked a small flower, handing it to a young blonde girl with a scowl on his face. The boy's cheeks flush as he forcefully held it up. The girl's clothes were highly decorated in the same colors Lisanna had seen hanging on the banners. The little girl smiled as she took the flower from the once young Bickslow, handing the little boy a rock in exchange. Lisanna looked at Bickslow. "Is there some significance to the rock?" Bickslow laughed out "No. We were kids being kids. Use to have a crush on her." Lisanna turned her attention back to the young boy as he ran, stopping in front of her. Looking up into her eyes, she stood there as she watched the little boy's playful expression dropped to concern.

The little boy walked forward. His eyes wide as he stared at Lisanna. The Strauss backed up as he walked forward, eventually walking through her, his eyes still fixated upwards. She looked in the direction he was facing, seeing a plume of smoke rising into the air, before the boy ran over to a bell, ringing it. The happy energy of the small nomadic people changing immediately, as children jumped into their family's wagons. Any fires were immediately doused as each family hurried on their oxen and horses. Bickslow's mother jumped up on the small horse who paced in place, snorting angrily and impatiently. His father handing the small child to her as the young boy asked, "Where are we going?" His father looked down at the boy smiling as he kissed the boy's head. "You're going somewhere safe." The man turned his attention Bickslow's mother, placing his forehead against her's as he wiped tears from her face. As his father backed away, Lisanna could see the faintest mark on their faces. It was the same figure she'd become so accustomed to seeing on Bickslow's face. Turning to look at Bickslow, she saw him busily looking for something. Bickslow's father quickly turned his attention in the direction in the of the smoke before he hesitantly let go of the reins containing the small horse. The tiny animal wasting no time in galloping west as hard as it could. Bickslow's mother looked back at the camp, as his father stood there before bringing his hands up to his face, wiping away his own tears. Smearing the last bit of covering off his own mark before jumping into his wagon, whipping the oxen furiously in the opposite direction of Bickslow and his mother. The camp was now empty. The only signs of life, being a doused fire. Bickslow walked up to the remnants of the fire. Staring at it hard, before pouncing down on top of it. "GOTCHA!" Removing his hands from the fire, he pulled out what looked to be a black worm, writhing in his hands trying to get away from the seith mage. Bickslow held it up close to his face, before smashing it with one hand, turning it into smoke. His eyes flashed green as the smoke blew in the direction of his seith mark, evaporating into it as it made contact. "Alright sweet cheeks. Next room." As they walked out, Lisanna turned around again, seeing nothing but a small room. Empty. "Were all of you seith mages?" Lisanna asked him as they walked. "No. Most of the kids were normal. Some of their parents practiced it. Most didn't. Just kinda wanted to live without being condemned." he answered as they walked forward.

She followed Bickslow silently into the next room. The music box never stopping for even a second as Bickslow looked around the room for a moment before shaking his head. "It's clear". She saw an older Bickslow standing there in the dark field, appearing to be a preteen. The ugly horse from before standing quietly now. It's age beginning to show on its face and hips. It's back seeming swayed from the years of hard riding. "I'm gonna miss ya you old bastard" the teen told the horse as it pinned it's ears, snapping it's jaws at him. His mother stood there talking to a Makarov. "The boy is welcome to stay in Fairytail. His flaws mean nothing to us. This guild is made up of flaws, and I love my children for all of them". His mother turned to the teen. "Keep your mark covered my love. You'll thrive here" she said as she hugged the boy tightly. "What about you? Are you going to find dad?" the teen asked. His mother nodded quickly. "I will somehow. This cranky old nag is good for only a couple things after all" She quickly hugged him, before kicking the horse onward. No longer galloping away, but trotting quickly as Bickslow stood there with Makarov. The teen shook the tears out of his eyes as he watched his mother leave. "You'll find them again boy. Come on now. I have a grandson who's about your age, and another young man who came to us recently. I think you'll be good friends" Makarov said as he walked with the teen, handing him a small mask to cover his face. Bickslow and Lisanna walked out of the room quietly. Lisanna didn't turn around to see the emptiness this time. She simply walked quietly with Bickslow.

As they walked further down the hallway, a light lit up the next room. The music box still played, though it's song overshadowed by the sounds of shouting and objects hitting the floors. Bickslow quickly walked in, searching for another fragment or sign of the worm like creature he'd found earlier, followed by Lisanna. She could see they were in the old guild office. Makarov was seated on his desk. The teen was now pacing the room wildly. "What the fuck do you mean "burned". Life time in prison is the punishment for seith magic." Makarov looked up at the boy. "I'm sorry child." The teen stormed out of the office, as the scene they stood in flashed into another area. The young teen stood in an area that was burned to the ground. He walked over to the burned wagons, as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry man" Laxus told him, placing his hand carefully on the young boy's shoulder. "Get the fuck off me." he snapped at the young dragon slayer. "Bickslow, it's not your fault." Freed said to him. The young seith mage passing an annoyed glance over to the script mage. "Your parents just wanted to keep you safe" a tiny Evergreen said to him as she attempted to hug him, tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone." the teen said as he walked over to a burned down wagon, picking the ashes up in his hands. He looked over, seeing the small skull of a horse as it sit partially burned. Only a few brown hairs clinging to it. He picked it up, holding it under his arm "...you did good you grouchy bastard...". Walking over to a pile of burned bodies he stood there before dropping to his knees. He placed the burned skull next to him, placing his hands into the pile. His eyes brightly glowed green as they began to bleed. Lisanna could see tiny flashes of purple rising up before landing quickly into the skull. "W-what are those?!" Laxus asked. Bickslow continued on. Answering only after he had finished. "Those are my friends. I can't leave them here. They didn't do anything wrong...". Freed asked him quickly "What about your parents?" The teen looked down at the skull, picking it up before placing his forehead on it's, holding it tightly against his face. "I can't take them with me...seiths don't get to come back..". Tears leaving the young teens face as Lisanna watched as the sorrow on his mouth, turn into a maniacal smile...one she and all the other's in the guild had seen as normal. Lisanna watched as the young Raijinshu huddled with their arms around the young Bickslow, listening to the sound of the four of them weeping for the loss in life. Tears laying heavily in her own eyes. Bickslow walked up to her and stood, crushing another parasite in his hand before taking it into his mark. His arms dropped to his sides as he watched the scene he'd seen in his mind a thousand and one times. He'd grown cold to it. Lisanna quietly placed her hand in his, leaning her head on his shoulder, the action catching the seith mage off guard slightly as he watched her from the sides of his vision. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The music box fading as he breathed.

* * *

Lisanna blinked, as she sat there on the couch. Tears leaving her eyes still as Bickslow sat in front of her smiling. "Welcome back to reality sweet cheeks." he said. The black liquid no longer leaving his body anywhere. His eyes no longer bleeding in any way. "Bicks...the magic council...did they...did they do that?" Bickslow nodded. "The price to pay for seith magic is or any type of black magic or forbidden magic, is death. You burn at the stakes. Don't ever let anyone fool you into thinking otherwise." Lisanna got off the couch grabbing the seith mage and holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea" Bickslow wrapped his arms around her carefully. "Not your fault sweet cheeks. Just comes with the territory." She held on tight as they sat there. He laughed slightly. "You're gonna get this crud all over you Lisanna" she shook her head. "Who cares. It washes off clean anyway." He smirked at her lack of caring for the filth that covered him. "SOO...are you implying that you're open to showering with me, 'cause I mean, I won't turn ya down." She laughed into his chest. "Maybe. Only if you aren't weird about it." He placed his chin on her head. "Me? Weird? Never."

They sat there for a few minutes. The power having turned back on at some point. The pounding that had been at the front door, beginning again. Lisanna turning to look at it. "Don't" Bickslow said quietly. She sat up straight remarking "But someone's at the door." Bickslow shook his head. "No. No ones there. Anyone who needs me when it's dark, has a key. Just a bunch of angry figures tryin' to use an old tactic to trick you into answering the door." She looked at the door as the realization hit. The knocking ceasing as it did, and nothing more than the rain made a sound. "Why was there a music box playing Bicks?" she asked as she looked at her hands and arms, now covered in black. Bickslow closed his eyes and smiled. "I've always liked music boxes. They have a happy sadness about them. My mom used to play one for me when I was mad, or sad...or just being a general pain in the ass. Guess in my head, that's just the noise I go to." Lisanna stood up, walking to the kitchen and heating up the second meal made by Mira. "What are ya doing sweet cheeks?" Bickslow asked, curious at her actions. "You need to eat." she said. The seith mage smiled as he stood up. The mat he had been sitting on black. He could feel his back covered in the substance. He picked up the mat scalpel, and scissors and took them into the basement, restarting the autoclave and wash before walking back up the stairs. His meal having adequately been heated by then. He ate quickly. Only the slightest bit of nausea from earlier bothering him.

* * *

Bickslow walked towards the bathroom. The sensation of the dried black liquid causing him to feel disgusting. Lisanna eyed his back as they walked towards the bathroom. The wounds somehow looking a bit better than she'd expected. "Do we need to stitch your back up again Bicks? " she asked. They may have looked better, but they were still deep. He looked over his shoulder attempting to look at the wounds. "Probably. It can wait though. No sense is stitching up dirty wounds." He flipped the shower on, letting the heat steam everything up. Lisanna sitting herself up on the counter, covering her eyes with her hands as he undressed. The sight made Bickslow roll his eyes, laughing under his breath. As he stepped in, he flinched at the hot water as it ran down his back. The pain both soothing and miserable at the same time before going numb. He rinsed himself off thoroughly, watching as the black faded into nothing.

As he rinsed off, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Pretty sure there was a conversation about you showering at some point. Ever gonna make good on that?" He couldn't see her, but he could tell the girl was several shades redder. "I said if you weren't weird about it." Lisanna said through her blushing. Bickslow laughed at the response. "I'm not even being weird about it. Now c'mon before you get any of that stuff on anything." Lisanna hopped off the counter, cheeks puffed. She had no idea what to do next. "Promise not to look until I'm in the water?" she asked out. The shy response making Bickslow laugh maniacally. "Look, kill the lights and get a candle going if ya want. You can even close your eyes if you want to." She nodded at the idea. Thinking that it was the best course of action. She quickly turned the lights off and started a single candle. Hesitantly undressing before moving the shower curtain and slowly stepping in. Her eyes screwed shut. "Did you see anything?" she asked, her voice trying desperately to mask her embarrassment. "Oh definitely. My eyes aren't the ones that are closed sweet cheeks." Lisanna's eyes flew open at the realization. She covered herself immediately, screwing her eyes shut as Bickslow laughed out at the humiliated Strauss.

He walked up to her slowly, lifting her head up with his hand. Her eyes opening slowly as she saw him staring at her smiling. He grabbed her hands, never breaking his gaze in her eyes, slowly wrapping her arms around his back. "Not so bad right?" he smiled out as Lisanna stood there, tense as ever. "You saw everything. That's humiliating." she responded, completely embarrassed at her own stupidity. "So what? It wasn't a bad view. Certainly nothing I would be embarrassed about. Besides. I'm not looking at anything now, am I?" he responded, wiping some of the water to remove the black that had found its way into her hair. "No...but it's embarrassing." she responded quietly, relaxing slightly. "Embarrassing is me making you do something you don't want to. Which...I mean..." as his eyes began flashing green, Lisanna immediately screwed her's shut. The reaction making Bickslow laugh out. He quickly made them switch places, putting Lisanna under the stream. "You ready?" He asked her. She looked up at him as water hit her back. "For what?" she asked, a slight concern crossing her mind. Bickslow smirked as he quickly flipped her around. "Just 'cause you won't let me look, doesn't mean you don't need to clean it. She laughed before looking over her shoulder up at him. "Don't watch".

Bickslow nodded, placing his head up against the tile wall. Wishing he could be anywhere else in the world right now. Trying to keep his mind anywhere but on the girl standing in front of him. He turned to look at her for a moment, watching as she rinsed her arm clean, before focusing on the other arm. He stood back up, moving his arms behind hers, slowly making his way down to her hands, before travelling back. She froze, temporarily before turning slightly to see him. Taking that as a clue to continue, he moved his arms slowly down her sides, wrapping his arms around her before burying his face in her neck, pausing as he sat there, trying desperately to maintain what little control he had left over himself as he pressed her back into him. "That bad huh?" Lisanna spoke out quietly, smiling as she did. He nodded. "You have no fucking idea". She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood there. His eyes shut and expression looking as though he were in nothing short of deep thought. He let his arms trace her sides before digging them into her hips. "I think I have a pretty good idea." she said, letting a mischievous smile cover her face. "Do ya now?" he asked, his eyes now open as a smile dragged across his face. She switched places with him before getting up on her toes, kissing him softly. "Yeah. Pretty good idea." she said, moving her mouth from his, down to his neck, kissing it softly. She could see the goosebumps rise on his skin as she moved her way lower.

She could hear his breathing hitch, and feel his muscles flex as the gently placed kisses down his torso. "This isn't fair you know." he gasped out as she bit down on his hips. "Wanna know what's really not fair?" she said, smirking at him. "Sure" he said, his breathing catching as she kissed him below his naval. She responded "This" before reaching behind him, quickly turning the water faucet to cold, the cold water immediately hitting Bickslow's back. "FUCK! NO NO NO NO NO!" he shouted bounding out of the stream and grabbing Lisanna and using her as a shield against the cold water. She laughed as she screamed at the cold water hitting her, trying to fight him for a place out of the water. She quickly jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Laughing hysterically as Bickslow fumbled with the faucet before turning it off. He grabbed a towel off the rack, opening the curtains at the same time. A smile covering the majority of his face. "You're awful. You know that?" he laughed out at her. She laughed as she nodded at him. "I had a pretty good idea that I was."

They both dried themselves quickly and got ready for bed. Lisanna quickly stitched him up the best she could before she hopped into the bed, beating Bickslow to it as he went through his nightly rituals. She lay there on her sides as Bickslow side eyed her. Laughing at her every so often before he crawled into bed. Stretching his back beforehand. He lay on his side facing away from her before turning and grabbing her arm, smashing her up against his back. "You get to be the big spoon today." he said. Both of them laughing before eventually falling asleep.

 ****Okay guys! From this point forward, I'm going to have to slow down on how many chapters get published weekly. Gotta make time to manage life! So, instead of one daily, it will be one every other day. Woo! To anyone still reading this thank you kindly!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bickslow and Lisanna lay there quietly. Their positions having altered as they slept. Lisanna laying on her side, Bickslow flat on his stomach. His face buried beneath his pillows. His totems having snuck into the bedroom at some point. The time was rolling closer to the witching hour as they all lay in his bed. Lisanna twitched in her sleep, bumping one of the totems, causing it to roll into Bickslow softly. His totem bumping into him startling him awake. Although Lisanna had been staying in his bed now for nearly awake, he wasn't used to anyone aside from his babies occupying his bed with him and they generally never moved. Having anyone in his bed caused him to sleep a lot lighter than usual. He grabbed the totem, holding it in his hand, bringing it to his face to see which one it was that bumped him. " _Pappa"_ he thought to himself, tossing the totem in the air. All the totems immediately floating in the air following their sibling. He gestured for them to leave the room. They all listened, although hesitantly as they complained on their way to the shelf. He looked at the window, trying to gauge what time it was based off the light outside. Seeing the sky slowly beginning to light up, he slammed his face down into his pillow, groaning as he did. He looked over to Lisanna, watching her quietly as she slept. A smile made its way across his face as he watched her. He moved a hand up to move hair out of her face. As he did, her face twisted. Tears beginning to fall from her eyes slowly as she brought her hands up to her face. He retracted his hand and lay there watching. It was a look he'd recognize anywhere. A look he remembered clearly. One he'd made a thousand times before in the past. He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her lightly, as she curled into a small ball on the bed. He placed his chin on the crown of her head, closing his eyes as bright green light filled the room. _"Hope this works"._

* * *

Lisanna closed her hands. She could feel the grass beneath her fingers. Opening her eyes, she could see the sun was setting. Shades of red and purple filling the sky. The small creatures of the night waking up slowly as crickets began their song. She slowly stood up as she looked around, recognizing where she was. "This is...home..." she said out loud, looking down the hill seeing the village her and her siblings grew up in. She walked towards the small town, her heart pounding excitedly in her chest. When she finally stepped foot into the town, she could see it was vacant. No occupants filled any of the homes. She peered into the windows of the homes and buildings she once held dear to her. A thought crossed her mind to visit her old home. Sheer curiosity driving her towards the home she knew would be abandoned. Walking up to it, she could see it was empty. A light smile crossed her face, as she turned around, walking back down the dirt road, not wanting to see what might possibly be the home. As she walked down the path, she saw a familiar object lying in the middle of the it: a moth. Lisanna looked closely at it, recognizing it as the moth that sat pinned in the frame. It appeared to be dead as it lay on the ground. Legs curled beneath its body. Its wings beaten and torn. The white spots and bright shades of brown and lavender no more than faded bits of color. She picked the large moth up. Pitying it as it lay there in the dirt. She held it momentarily as she looked for a place to lay the fallen insect, deciding on a group of flowers that lay just off the path. She carefully lay it down in the flowers, taking caution as to not damage it any further.

She stayed knelt over it for a few minutes, feeling no differently than the way the moth looked. A once beautiful thing, now broken and battered. A shadow of its former self. She stared at it, as its wings gently moved as a slight breeze passed over it. She watched as it flinched, blinking hard to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The moth slowly started to stand upright, tipping over to either side. The weight of its own wings weighing heavily on it. She smiled at the sight, happy to see life in the desolate town. Gently placing a hand on one side of it, she helped ease it to its feet. The insect struggling to right itself. She picked it back up, hoping the warmth from her hands could help heat it up and get its inner workings stabilized. "I know how you feel little guy. It really is hard to get back up on your feet" she said to the moth, smiling as it slowly began stretching its wings. Lisanna stood up on her feet, holding the moth gently in her hands, sheltering it from even the slightest breeze. The insect grew stronger as she held it. Flapping its wings as it attempted to fly out of her hands. "Come one little guy. You can do it." She smiled at the moth, feeling the strength returning to its tiny body. The span of its wings masking her hands easily. It crawled to the end of her fingers before flying off, landing heavily on the ground and thrashing about as it lay upside down. Lisanna dropped to the ground, quickly picking the moth up. "Take it slow little guy." she said, lightly blowing the dirt off it.

The moth sat in her hand momentarily before immediately crawling back to her fingertips and taking off. She smiled as it stay in the air, following it closely as it fumbled about in the air. Keeping her hands beneath it as it slowly flew, she followed it off the path and through the grass. As it flew, it's color began to show vibrantly again. Each beat of its wings getting stronger. A large smile covered Lisanna's face as she removed her hands from beneath it and stood in place in the field. "See? I knew you could do it". She watched as it flew further into the field. The sun having now left the horizon. The last bits of light beginning to take their bows as the night sky took over. She prepared to turn back to the path and continue walking around the abandoned town until the moth fell back down into the grass. She smiled as she walked over to it to once again lift it up. She knelt in the grass where the insect fell, seeing nothing there. She frantically moved the grass to the side to search for the moth finding nothing more than long grass and earth. She felt eyes staring at her as she searched through the grass. The sensation burrowing small holes into her head. She looked up, her eyes meeting the blue eyes of a smiling couple in front of her. She fell backwards, startled at the sight of seeing anybody in this abandoned town. The couple looked oddly familiar to her, but she wasn't quite able to distinguish who they were. "I'm sorry Lisanna. We didn't mean to scare you" the woman said as she laughed, extending a hand out to help Lisanna on to her feet. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here." Lisanna said, noticing that the moth she'd been helping had landed happily on the woman's shoulder.

The three of them sat there in silence. The couple looking at Lisanna smiling, while Lisanna looked at them confused. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem rude here, but, do I know you two?" she asked at the couple, unable to find a place in her mind as who they might be. The man spoke out quietly "I wouldn't expect you to recognize us. You were so little when we passed away." The woman nodded her head as a tear fell from her eye before commenting. "Mirajane has done such a good job raising you and your brother though." Lisanna's eyes darted between the two of them, her brow furrowing as she tried to let the words sink into her mind. "I don't understand" she said as she backed away from the couple slightly. The woman looked at Lisanna and smiled at her. The features looking like Mirajane's and even her own. Lisanna's hard expression softened as she looked carefully at the couple. "M-mom? Dad?" she asked quietly. The couple smiled at her, the gesture confirming her guess. She dropped to her knees as she stared up at the couple, tears forming in her eyes. The couple slowly knelt next to her, the woman wiping the tears out of Lisanna's eyes. "I don't understand. Why are you here? I've never seen you before today. What do you want?" Lisanna said, as her sadness slowly churned into anger. The man placed a hand on her shoulder before responding to her. "You don't have to understand everything in the world Lissy. People show up at different times for a reason... even if that time is long after the time you needed them in the past." Lisanna's eyes still travelled between the couple, unable to make sense of seeing them here now. "...why'd you guys leave us...we were all alone...you left us all alone...we were kids..." The woman placed a hand on her cheek. "Lisanna, there are somethings in this world that nobody has any control over...leaving you three was not something your father and I wanted. Not for a single second. We wanted to watch you grow. To hold your hands. To love you. To be there. Life...life just had different plans for all of us."

Tears poured from Lisanna's eyes. Her father and mother placed their arms around her as she wept. Her father rubbed her hair gently as he looked at the horizon. "You've never been alone Lissy. You'll never be alone. Just because we aren't there any more, doesn't mean you're alone. You're so far from it. You just can't see that. You have the chance, right now, to exist for the people who love and care about you more than anything in the world. People who would see themselves dead before seeing you hurt. You have the second chance to exist with them. You need to try for them." Lisanna sat quiet, living in the embrace of her parents. Something she didn't even remember. "How can you say that... you aren't even here to see or feel anything..." Lisanna's words travelling deeply into the ears of her parents. Her mother grabbed her face with both hands, cupping her face gently as she wiped Lisanna's tears away as quickly as they formed. "Even if you can't hear our voices Lisanna, even if you can't see us, we are right here for you. Always. You can be afraid my dear. You can be scared. You can be angry. Just don't give up. Don't ever feel like you are abandoned or like you don't belong. You do."

Lisanna sat there quietly living in the embrace of her parents. A feeling she never even knew she'd missed. She watched as the moth slowly began to disintegrate on her mother's shoulder, backing up slowly as the dust disappeared in the breeze. She watched as her parents slowly began to disappear in the warm breeze that had taken hold of the night. "No!" she screamed, clutching them both tightly "...don't leave me again please." Her parents smiled at her as they backed away from her. "Lisanna, we will never leave you. You have someone who trying to find you again. Just give them a chance" the both of them looking down into the town smiling. Lisanna looked up at them "...again?" Her parents both reached down, embracing her tightly. She held onto them as the feeling disappeared into nothing, leaving her on the ground, embracing nothing more than herself as tears fell down her face. She looked up to see nothing there before dropping her head on the ground letting herself lay there.

* * *

Bickslow walked through the town. Looking for any sign of Lisanna, or for anyone. His search coming up empty. He looked down at the dirt road, seeing footprints in the dirt. The night sky taking over as the stars made their way higher into the sky. He followed the footprints as best as he could, given the lighting. They fell off the trail into a field. He looked into the field, noticing a body lying in it. Listening for a moment, he heard Lisanna. He walked slowly up to her as she lay there in a ball, crying. Laying in the grass beside her, he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her head to his chest. "You'll be alright Lisanna" he said to her quietly. Although he could see she was alone, he already knew what she must have seen. Her crying slowly tapered off as they lay there in the grass. "Why did they have to go?" she asked him. Her voice seeming to be muted. "I don't know sweet cheeks. I don't know why the things that happen to us happen. But it must all happen for a reason, right?" he responded. Lisanna lay there, nodding slightly. "I guess". Bickslow lay on his back, bringing Lisanna on top of him. "Ya know, your dreams are a lot nicer than mine. They aren't so chaotic." She laughed as she lay there on his chest. "Obviously. Have you seen yourself?" Bickslow laughed maniacally at the remark. "You're so mean to me, ya know that sweet cheeks?"

They lay there quietly in the grass. The warm breeze making its entry. "Bicks, do you ever see your parents when you dream?" He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around Lisanna a bit tighter. "No. Seeing people you loved in your dreams, especially ones that have passed away, is more like a soul coming by to say 'Hello'. They show up when they think you'll need them. If they are alive still, it's more like your souls just passing by." She raised herself up, resting on her hands as she placed them on either side of Bickslow's head. "Why don't you ever see your parents? From what I saw in your memories, they loved you a lot." Bickslow placed his hands on her arms as she rested over him. "Remember what I told ya about the whole seiths and dying and souls bit? We don't come back. We don't get to visit people" he ran a hand through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear "...don't think I haven't thought about them though. They cross my mind every now and then. Used to a lot more when I was younger. Not so much anymore." Lisanna laid back down on his chest, fidgeting with his shoulder. "If you could see them again, what you would tell them?" Bickslow's breathing paused for a moment, as he sat himself up right, bringing her legs to his sides as he leaned back on his hands. Looking up into the sky, he closed his eyes. "I'd tell them I loved 'em, and that I'm sorry for being such a fuck up sometimes." Lisanna traced his seith mark lightly with her fingers. The light caressing coaxing his face downwards. "You aren't a fuck up." Lisanna said as she lightly grazed the mark. Bickslow laughed out a single puff of air. "Suuure. Now wake up. Today is an early start."

* * *

Bickslow gasped for air as he attached his mind and soul back to his body. Laughing at the sensation. Lisanna woke up slowly. Tears still moist on her face. She looked up at Bickslow as he breathed in heavily sucking in air as he did. "Are you okay Bicks?" she asked, sitting up quickly as she wiped off her face. "Ya sweet cheeks. Just never done THAT before" he laughed out as he sucked in air. "What are you talking about?" Lisanna asked as she hopped up, flipping on a light to get a better look at the seith mage. "Jumped into a dream. That shit is work" he laughed out, getting out of his bed, shaking his body as he was taken over by goosebumps. Lisanna laughed at him slightly before walking into the bathroom and cleaning herself up. While Lisanna get ready, Bickslow felt his back. The wounds seeming to heal faster now than they had previously. He felt the cut he'd made on his seith mark, noting that it was now nothing more than a scab. Satisfied with the condition of his injuries, he began burning some resin in the stone bowl before walking out to the kitchen, preparing the two of them some tea and eggs on toast.

Lisanna walked out of the bathroom and headed over to her make shift bag, grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt out of it. As she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, the smell of acetone began to fill the air. She looked at the table and saw Bickslow cleaning up the last remains of his black nail polish off his nails, his plate clean and his glass of tea empty. "Bicks, are you painting your nails?" she asked as she sat at the table with him. Bickslow looked up with a blank expression, looking down at the nail polish, remover and bits of cotton balls on the table. "Yeah. How else do you think my nails end up lookin' like this?" Lisanna shrugged her shoulders and giggled at him, taking a bite of her breakfast. "So, who are you getting all fancy for today then?" she asked, reluctantly taking a drink of her tea. "We gotta go start those contracts today sweet cheeks. Can't go out with nails lookin' all beat up, can I? Gotta maintain appearances." he said, beginning to paint the first of his nails black. She nodded at him, finishing up her breakfast and taking their plates to the sink before walking into the living room, wanting to view the moth that was pinned in the frame. She looked at the place it should have been on the shelf. The frame was still there, the pins also. But the moth was gone. No sign of it having ever existed anywhere in the frame. She lifted it up, holding the now empty frame, "Did you move the moth Bickslow?" she asked him. His attention on his nails, he shook his head. "Nope. Things like that tend to disappear after they've done what they set out to do." She ran her hand across the glass on the empty frame, placing it back on the shelf. She looked at the other objects on the shelf. The jars glowing brightly as her eyes passed over them. She looked further down the tall shelf. Sitting near the bottom, keeping several old tomes and books upright, she saw the skull of the small horse she'd seen in Bickslow's memories. She carefully picked it up, rotating it around. A small patch of brown hair clinging to it. Char marks covering various parts of it.

Bickslow had finished his nails, and now stood quietly watching Lisanna. His totems all floating behind him. Not a noise leaving them. His face blank and expressionless. Lisanna rotated the skull around, lightly dragging her fingers across the top of the skulls forehead. She looked into the empty sockets where eyes once sat, the cracks and structures of the bones leading to no where. She carefully placed it back on the shelf, rubbing her hand on its nose bones before standing up and turning around. The sight of Bickslow standing there with not a single expression on his face making her jump for a moment. She clutched her heart as it raced. "Good grief Bicks! You scared me!" she shouted at him, grabbing the back of the sofa as she slowed her heart rate. Bickslow turned his attention from the skull to her, smiling maniacally as he did. "How did I scare you? I'm just standing here". She stood up straight before walking over to him poking him in the side "You having a blank face is creepier than that smile of yours!" Bickslow jolted hard to one side, bending his body away from the pressure put on his ribs. "Didn't realize I had such a creepy face!" he laughed out, his totems mocking him "Creepy Face!" as he turned and glared at them with a smirk, rolling his eyes as he did. "It's not that bad" Lisanna said "It's just not a face I'm used to seeing that often." She poked him on his other side, causing him to jolt in the opposite direction. "Yeah well that makes two of us" Bickslow said, his tongue falling out of his mouth, using his totems to push into Lisanna, forcing her backwards. "What can't use your hands Bicks?" Lisanna teased out at him. "Nah. My nails are wet. Don't wanna mess 'em up" he laughed back at her as his totems continued to push on her as she pressed forward. "Well, using your babies is cheating." Lisanna said, pushing hard again the little totems as she tried to poke the seith again. "Is it now?" Bickslow said, a devious smile crossing his face as his totems all dropped to the ground.

Lisanna creeped up to Bickslow, poking him in various areas of his chest and sides, the man jolting and flinching each time she prodded him. "Not so nimble when your nails are wet, are you now?" Lisanna said, backing him up against a wall. He smiled maniacally as his back pressed up against the wall, his hands up in the air, eyes closed. "Guess I'm not." Lisanna lightly pinched the muscling on his hips as she bit her lip, looking up at him. "I win" she smirked out, staring at his closed eyes. A smile draped across Bickslow's face as he lowered his head, his eyes leveling with hers. He opened his eyes and muttered the words"...possession..." His eyes flashing green as Lisanna felt herself lose control over her own actions. She felt herself backing up as Bickslow followed her closely. She backed up into the living room, finding herself laying on the couch, Bickslow's smile dividing his face in two. "T-this isn't fair Bicks!" Lisanna managed to squeal out as she started unbuttoning her shorts, slowly pulling them down. Bickslow laughed, leaning in close to her face, resting an elbow on the arm of the couch. "I win" he said before his eyes went back to dark red and he hopped up, moving towards the bedroom, laughing as Lisanna blushed and quickly pulled her shorts up and buttoned them. Her cheeks puffed out and graced with a beet red blush. "That's not even right Bicks" she laughed out nervously. Bickslow turned around and looked at her still smiling at his own sense of humor. "Maybe next time, don't stare. I gotta get ready now. Gotta long ride ahead of us."


	19. Chapter 19

Bickslow walked out of the bedroom, a large tote slung over his shoulder. His mask hung lazily off his face, only half clipped on. The fur on his hood and cape, appearing clean and well groomed. "You're gonna want to pack a couple changes of clothes sweet cheeks. We're gonna be gone a few days" he said, tossing her the large tote. Lisanna nodded, getting up off the couch, and quickly making her way to the bedroom. She packed lightly, taking only essentials with her, noting that Bickslow had done the same. Bickslow walked down into the basement, grabbing several blood bags, IVs, and arm bands, carefully wrapping them in a towel pulled from under one of the cabinets. He quickly made his way back up the stairs, catching Lisanna as she walked out of the room. "All set?" he asked, taking the tote from her and adding the contents of the basement to it. Lisanna nodded, quickly patting herself down, making sure she had everything on her that she wished to have. Bickslow signaled for his totems, and they all readily flew into the bag. "Let's go babies. Time to play..." he said, his voice lowering as he finished his sentence. The totems all giggling eerily as they entered the bag. He sealed the bag and placed it over his shoulder, looking around his house one last time before opening the front door, bowing as he gestured for Lisanna to exit. As she stepped out, he stopped her. "Hang on a sec." He dropped the tote, quickly making his way back into the bedroom. When he returned, he carried a long cape, placing it over Lisanna covering her head with the hood before again, signaling for her to walk out. He locked his mask into place as she did.

Satisfied that they now had everything they needed, Bickslow locked the front door, offering his free arm to Lisanna. "You don't think this cape is a bit much Bicks?" she asked as the cape dragged slightly on the ground. It easily covered her front. Something she did appreciate given the previous night's storm having left a coolness in the air. The fur on the hood slightly obstructing her vision. "Rather have the younger sister of one of the most famous women in Fiore covered up where we're going. It'll draw less attention to ya." Bickslow said, stretching his back slightly as they walked to Magnolia Station. Lisanna looked up at him, trying to see him through the fur. "You're kidding me, right? Have you seen yourself?" she asked. He laughed quietly. The sun slowly beginning to rise over the horizon. "People expect to see me lookin' like this. They know who I am. I just don't need 'em figuring out who you are." Lisanna turned back forward at his response, clutching his arm with both hands as a cool breeze started to make its way in. "So, who will I be than?" she asked. the seith mage thought for a moment, "hmm"ing as he did. "We'll just call you a personal escort, and if they ask, 'business or pleasure', you can just respond 'both'." She nudged into him lightly at the response he gave. His tongue falling from his mouth as he smiled.

* * *

The pair walked in the quiet morning air. The chill in the air causing a generalized sense of laziness in the town as the town barely began to come to life. The clouds hadn't yet moved on, as the loomed over Magnolia, likely preparing to storm again. They reached Magnolia Station, Bickslow walking up to the ticket counter and paying for two tickets. "Private car. Both rooms please. Consider it under usage for the rest of the week." The booth attendant nodding quickly, recognizing Bickslow immediately and not wanting to be possessed, or so he'd heard possible from local bars around town about the strange Fairy Tail mage. Bickslow walked over to Lisa, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in the direction of the private cars. "Where are we going? This is the loading area." she said as they walked towards the back of the train. Bickslow tilted his head to one side, glancing at her through his mask with the side of his vision. "Pleeeeease".

As they reached the last car, an attendant quickly opened the door for them, reaching a hand out to help Lisanna load into the car. Bickslow tilting his head at the man before entering the car. Lisanna was awestruck at the car. It was finely furnished. Green and gold furniture decorated the seating area, as dark maroon carpeting covered the floor. A small grand piano sat on intricate stonework tiles which connected to the bar, completely stocked up and ready for use. The kitchen was completely furnished, making the one she had at her own home seem somehow boring. The bedrooms were equally as well furnished. Mahogany frames holding up larges beds covered in gold and cream colored sheets. The carpet a dark hunter green. The walls of each bedroom polished enough to make the wood surface shine like mirrors. "Bickslow this is amazing" Lisanna squealed as she took off the cape, tossing it onto the bed in the first bedroom before jumping up and landing on it herself. Bickslow opened the tote, letting his totems fly freely. "Yeah, it's alright" he responded as his totems zoomed in and out of every available space before flying into the second bedroom and bouncing happily on the bed, distressing the covers on it easily. "What do you mean alright? Do you always travel like this?" Lisanna asked, sprawling her limbs across the plush bed. Bickslow smirked at her. "Most of the members of the Raijinshu travel like this. We like our privacy." Lisanna sat up in the bed, before laying back down on it. "Doesn't that cost a fortune?" she asked as she smashed the down feather pillows under her weight. Bickslow laughed at the statement. "When you make as much as we do, no. It really doesn't".

* * *

He watched as Lisanna lay there admiring the stitching on the covers. He focused his eyes on her to get a better glimpse at what her soul was doing. More roots had connected themselves to her aura. The new growth beginning to bring her soul back to her heart. The black void having shrunk even more. The bright blues and white of her aura taking over more and more. He watched as the green and red slivers he'd seen before danced in the surrounding color, staying at the surface, pulsating in sync with hers. He closed his eyes and smiled at the success. _"Guess she just needed to feel like she even remotely belonged somewhere"_ he thought to himself. "So where are we headed to than Bicks?" Lisanna asked as she hesitantly left the bed to begin exploring the car. Bickslow removed his boots and sat down on one of the green and gold couches. "Oak Town. It's about a day and half trip by train." Lisanna thought for a moment as the name resonated with her. "Isn't that where Gajeel was from?" she asked, running her fingers over the keys of the piano. Bickslow nodded at her before walking into the first bedroom and laying heavily on the bed. "It is indeed. Who do you think gave me the contracts? The guy knows some real upstanding citizens." he said placing his arms behind his head. Lisanna walked back into the bedroom, crawling on top of Bickslow, straddling him slightly. She leaned down, unclipping his mask from his face, fidgeting with it in her hands. "Hey" Bickslow said as he smiled up at her "Somethin' I can help you with sweet cheeks?" She shook her head as she answered. "No. I just like looking at your face more than your mask." Bickslow closed his eyes as he smiled. "Funny. Coulda sworn you said I had a creepy face earlier this morning." Lisanna chuckled at his response, before sitting up straight placing his mask on her face as she peered down at him. "I don't think you can deny that you have some odd tendencies...how do you even see through this thing?!" He smiled at her before placing his hands on her hips and lightly rubbing them as he spoke. "Guess I'm just use to seeing through it, and for my tendencies bein' so 'odd', look where they've gotten me."

She leaned down towards his face, still holding his mask to her face and sticking her tongue out at him, being sure to rotate her head back and forth. He laughed at the sight. "Gonna assume you're tryin' to be me right now sweet cheeks." She nodded at him, sticking her tongue out of her mouth further. "Well you're missin' a few key features" Bickslow said to her, placing his hands behind his head again. "Oh? And what might those be?" Lisanna asked, now holding her body up with one arm next to his head, and using her free hand to hold up his mask. Bickslow smirked, closing his eyes. His totems immediately flying into the room and hovering just behind Lisanna, giggling as they bumped into each other. Bickslow than reached to his side, grabbing the cape she'd thrown on the bed, draping it over her shoulders, fluffing the fur on it slightly. "Look better now Mr. Bicks?" she asked, going back to her posing, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Close. But this part right here. This part still ain't quite right" he said, gesturing at her mouth. "What do you mean?" Lisanna asked, Bickslow only able to see her mouth as it started turning to slight concern. "Lean forward really quick. I think I can fix it" he said to her as she complied readily. He placed his forefinger and thumb around her chin, turning her head slightly to either side as he furrowed his brow a though he were observing her while she held on to his mask, being sure to hold it in place.

"Hmm" he said as he closed his eyes "I think I figured out how we can fix this". His totems happily mimicking him, as they bobbed up and down shouting "Fix this! Fix this!". She responded quickly "How?". A sly smiled crossed Bickslow's face as he quickly brought a hand to the back of her head, pulling her in to him as he kissed her. His face scraping lightly against his own mask as he deepened their kiss. Lisanna felt her heart feeling like it was going to stop as her world spun before relaxing into him. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, wrapping an arm around her as he flipped her to her back, moving the cape he'd placed on her out of his way. He ran a hand carefully under her shirt, never letting their lips part as he waited for any signs of objection. Her soft skin making his fingers tense. She wrapped her arms around his neck, casually tossing his mask onto the bed. He smiled at the small action, pulling her shirt up more forcefully now, never letting his face move drop down any further than hers before raising the clothing up and over her head. The moment away from her mouth feeling like an eternity. He tossed the shirt away, returning to his place, his hands wandering across her exposed skin as though his life depended on it, not missing a single detail. She pulled desperately at his shirt, trying to remove it and for the first time in a long time, he regretted wearing such elaborate clothing. He quickly unbuckled his collar, tearing the small furred cape off himself, before unbuckling every other piece of his shirt. Lisanna wasting no time in pulling the obstructive fabric off him.

His focus never left her face as she quickly scanned over him taking in every small scar he had, running her fingers lightly over his pecks and abdominals taking in every small detail. A sense of self-consciousness looming in the back of his mind, Bickslow buried his face in her neck, refreshing the bruises he'd left on her neck days prior to. Lisanna's breathing hitched at the sensation as she dug her fingers into Bickslow's back. The pain shooting up and down his muscles somehow brought a sick pleasure to him as he arched his own back into the sensation as though asking for her to press harder. Moving down to her neglected collar, he bit down gently as goosebumps rose up and down her skin. He quickly undid her shorts, pulling them off effortlessly leaving her in the garments below, bringing his mouth back to hers as he kissed her deeply again. It was the air they both needed to breath as he worked on his own clothing, hating his outfit now more than he previously did. He quickly kicked every bit of it away from him. He preferred the exposure. The two of them catching their breath as Bickslow wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling them both up right as he rest on his knees momentarily before seating himself on the edge of the bed. Lisanna sitting lightly on his lap as she stared at him, a smile crossing her face. She moved her hands up his neck, tilting his head to the side as she placed light kisses on his jawline. He dug his fingers into her thighs at the sensation before turning his eyes to meet hers.

He ran his fingers over the last bit of clothing she wore, his fingers catching the lace of the light blue garment as he made his way slowly to her core, smiling at her as she blinked quickly and her breathing quickened. Moving the garment to the side, he carefully inserted two of his fingers, watching her closely, even still, for any sign of hesitation. Smiling when she went down into his motion instead, digging her fingers into his hair as she did. He was sure to praise her with a soft kiss on her neck as he pressed on. She arched into him more as he used a 'come hither' motion. Using his free hand, he quickly brought it up Lisanna's back, lightly grabbing some of her hair, pulling it down. His mouth travelling down her neck until reaching her breast, taking it gently into his mouth. Her moans being the drug he needed to make him lose any care. The sounds filling his head as he felt himself starting to spiral at the loss of control. He felt her body clench down on him, her quiet moans continuing as she reached her own ecstasy. Her body pulsating around his fingers as the moisture fell to the rest of hand being every sign he needed to move on.

He moved his fingers out of her, bringing his mouth back to hers as he kissed her deeply, carefully pushing his own length into her. Never for a second giving her the chance to run away from it as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and used the other to bring her down onto him. She gasped out as he entered her fully, her body sending chills up and down her spine, his own breathing stammering momentarily. He pulled his head back from hers, before resting his forehead on hers. Placing his hands on her hips as he slowly began rocking his own. Lisanna bit her lip as she moaned at the sensation, quickly finding his rhythm and following his lead. Her hands fell from Bickslow head, to his shoulders as she used him for leverage. Rising and falling carefully on top of him. He let out his own moan before quickly grabbing her and holding her tightly against him, preventing her from moving temporarily as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Hang on a minute" he said, catching his breath slightly. Lisanna ignored him, taking advantage of the moment she pushed back. Continuing to rise and fall carefully as Bickslow moaned out having lost total control of the situation. She peered behind them temporarily, noticing that his totems were all silently surrounding them. She grinned at the sight before closing her eyes. Bickslow ran his fingers up her back, grabbing hold of her tightly and bringing her down harder onto himself. Without breaking her own rhythm, she grabbed his hands and wrapped them gently around her back, stopping him from taking any more control. Lisanna gently cupped his face, kissing him deeply on her own terms now. The feeling driving Bickslow over the edge as he quickly pulled himself out. His eyes flashing green, releasing every bit of himself into that moment. His breathing sporadic as Lisanna continued her kiss, only leveling out after a few seconds.

He smiled into her mouth before moving away slightly. Lisanna laying a peck on his cheek. He removed one of his hands from her, grabbing one of his own shirts and using it to carefully wipe them up. Tossing it to the floor. "Remind me not to wear that shirt later" he laughed out as his gaze never faltered from hers. He held her up gently before placing her back on the cape that lay sprawled across the bed, wrapping her in the excess fabric before laying down next to her. A sane looking smile covered his face, and for the first time, he appeared normal to her. "I take it that's something that's been eating you for a while?" she smiled out as she ran her fingers through his hair gently before tracing his seith mark. Bickslow smiled as he placed his hand on hers "Years Lisanna. Years. Stick your tongue out." Lisanna smirked at him in confusion before doing so. Bickslow shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Guess I couldn't give you my guild mark after all. I know how badly you were tryin' to look just like me too." His totems all giggled out as they repeated after him, exclaiming "years" and "me" in various tones and pitches. Bickslow quickly sat up in the bed. "That isn't something babies should watch! Did you stay that whole time?!" His totems all responded to him via nodding in the air and bobbing about before zooming around the car again. He smiled before dropping himself heavily to the bed again. "Well. At least they were quiet".

* * *

He shut his eyes and lay there with her. The sound of the conductor of the train giving the final call before departure. The sound of the train beginning to heat up and prepare for departure being the only thing he needed to convince him to rise, although regretfully. "Eight thirty in the mornin'". I'd say we accomplished a bit. What about you sweet cheeks?" Lisanna smiled at him, as she lightly bumped him on the chest. Bickslow put on a clean pair of boxers and putting his pants back on, reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette. He then grabbed a clean shirt from the tote and placed his mask back on his face. "Where are you going Bicks?" Lisanna asked as she stood up, draping herself in the large cape, taking off the now very much unusable panties. Bickslow raised his hand up in the air, wiggling the cigarette between his fingers as he walked out of the room. Lisanna following closely as she wrapped herself up tightly, covering her head with the hood of the cape. Bickslow opened up the back door, smoking in the cool morning air, Lisanna walking up to him and crawling under his arm. He wrapped it up against her. Holding her closely. Watching as the station busied with travelers. A finely dressed traveler and his wife stood near the car they occupied, arguing with the conductor about use of the private car. The couple quickly catching sight of Bickslow standing there with a woman they couldn't identify wrapped under his arm. The man glared at Bickslow and his wife sneered. Bickslow smiled, placing the cigarette between his teeth before flipping the couple off and taking a final drag off his cigarette, flicked it at the couple before shutting the door.

The train slowly began its forward movement to the days destinations. As it did, Bickslow removed the mask from his face, placing it on the bar. He then removed his shirt and placed it next to his mask. "So, what now Bicks?" Lisanna asked, seating herself casually on the couch. "Now, I gotta meditate. Can't let yesterday's bullshit happen again" he responded as he sat down on the floor in front of her. "D-do you mind if I go with you again?" she asked as she quickly sat up. He looked at her, smiling before responding. "I mean...if you want to, but..." Before giving him the chance to finish, Lisanna cut him off. "If it bothers you that I'm there, I understand." Bickslow got up on his knees, placing his forehead against hers. "Listen. I'm not afraid to go if it's with you. I was born to live for you." is all he said before kissing her gently and sitting back down, his hands falling limply into his lap. Lisanna sat and watch him carefully for what must have been a half hour. She watched as his face turned from relaxed to tense. His eyes flashing green as a tiny droplet of blood left his right eye. She got down on her knees, placing her forehead against his as she wiped the blood away. His eyes shot open again, and the room flashed green before her vision again, turned to white.

 ***Songs referenced:** _Somewhere to Hide- Shiny Toy Guns *****_


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome back sweet cheeks" Bickslow said, placing a hand on Lisanna's shoulder. The music box play in the background as she stood in the pile of rubble. "Did you wait for me here?" she asked him as she turned around to face him. Bickslow shook his head as he grabbed her hand and started walking through the corridors, following the sound of the music box back to the dark hallway. "Nah. There's a really weird sound when you're about to show up. Sounds like a humming in my ear. Actually got a few things removed before you showed up. Did ya do the same thing as last time?" he asked her as he cleared a way for her to walk. She answered quickly. "I did! This time though, I kept my forehead on yours...I didn't want to get headbutted again." she laughed, rubbing her head. Bickslow nodded at her. "That's so crazy. Would have never even thought something like that is possible."

They walked down the dark hallway, passing the first two rooms Bickslow had already cleared. "I already saw the memories in these room, didn't I?" Lisanna stated, fairly certain she was correct. "Nope. They change every time" Bickslow said looking back at her "...no real way of telling what memory will pop up. At least I don't think there is a way. If there is, I haven't figured it out sweet cheeks". They came up to the third room. The hallway lighting up from the memory playing in it. They were in the old guild hall. The now slightly older members of the Raijinshu sat around a table playing cards. They appear to be in their mid teens. "I'm telling you man. You should just tell her. Who cares what everyone thinks." a young Laxus blurted out, throwing his two cards on the table. "I care obviously. It would make everything weird." the younger Bickslow said, his totems appearing to be nothing more than children's toys he'd picked up. Faces painted on them carefully. "Who gives a shit man? It would make you happy, wouldn't it?" Laxus said before kicking his feet up on the table "besides, wouldn't YOU rather be happy, than full of regret?" The much younger Freed spoke up after Laxus in his cool, collected tone, "Laxus is right you know. Better to never regret it." Evergreen rolled her eyes at Freed as she responded. "Freed, you think everything Laxus does and says is right. I bet if he told you to destroy the guild because it's right, you'd do it." Freed look at her, red covering his face. "I would not!" The young Bickslow laughed the beginnings of his maniacal laugh, "Yeah you totally would. You're pretty much in love with him." Freed blushed and puffed out his cheeks. "Like you're one to talk! You would do it too if Laxus said to!" Bickslow shrugged his shoulders at his comrade. "I would have to be really friggin bored". Laxus interjected, his headphones sitting on his head still, "You guys are all ridiculous. I wouldn't do that for one, and for two, Freed, I'm not into that sort of thing, so don't get your hopes up."

Lisanna laughed as she watched the young members argue among themselves. The small group not even realizing that the very scenario they played out, would eventually happen. The naivety of their conversation bringing back her own memories of them when she was younger. "Bicks, who exactly is Laxus talking about? Did you have a secret crush on someone when you were younger?" she asked as she walked up to him and nudged him with her elbow, watching as the dust of a parasite disappeared into his seith mark. He turned to face her, a smile of disbelief covering his face. "Ya really don't know? Figured it'd be obvious by now" Lisanna shook her head as she followed him out of the room. "I really have no idea Bicks. Mira is the one who keeps up with all of..." Bickslow interrupted her as he walked out of the room, turning to face her. "It was you. It's always been you. Since the day I came to the guild, it was you. Even as a kid, I knew it was you." Lisanna froze in the doorway of the now empty room. "W-what? Why did you never say anything back then?" Turning away and walking towards the next room, he answered quietly. "Because it felt weak to do so. I had so much of my own shit goin' on. I ignored you instead. Justified it with the whole age thing. Then you fell for Natsu and I had my reasons to move along. Worked out better that way." Lisanna followed him closely. "So...when I disappeared...what did you do?" Walking into the next room, Bickslow answered. "I regretted it. Denied it. Fucked everything on two legs. Let myself get bitter. Believed weak was the worst thing a person could be. Betrayed the guild to cut the feeling free, only to regret that. Always had a feeling you were still around though. Never really thought you left. Just wasn't able to see you. Drove me a bit crazy for a while there." Lisanna stepped into the room behind him, not saying a word as she did.

The scene was dark. Lisanna saw a version of Bickslow closer to his current age sitting at a table nearly naked, peeling the labels off of a bottle of beer as he smoked. He sat at a well-kept table in what appeared to be a well-kept apartment, surrounded by bottles of various types of alcohol. The sound of the music box being the only sounds she heard in the room. She knelt in front of the memory. His eyes looking completely empty to any feeling. His mark covered up with makeup, making him appear more normal as his cheeks sat flushed. Lisanna turned to Bickslow as he walked around the room, "What were you thinking about here Bicks?" She watched as his arm jerked forward while he grabbed another parasite and walked over to her, crushing it between his hands as he did. "Hard to say sweet cheeks. Could be anything really. I actually black out before this memory ends. Drank too much that night". A noise could be heard in the bedroom a few feet away from the table. The memory of Bickslow shot his eyes over to the room the noise was coming from. As Lisanna watched carefully, the figures of two women appeared in the door way. "Are you ever going to come back sweety?" one of the women said, wrapping her arm around her companion. Bickslow's memory smiled as he responded. "Here in a bit yeah", taking a final gulp of beer before reaching for a whiskey on the table and opening it. "No, you'll be coming back now. You started this. You finish it." Freed said, showing up behind the two women, moving them back into the room. The memory of Bickslow rocked his head lazily to the side as a maniacal smile covered his face. "...yeah...you're right..." He stood up from his place at the table, stumbling over to the side before falling over. He stood back up, bracing against the table as he did before stumbling back towards the bedroom. His head landing hard against Freed's chest as he reached the destination. His comrade wrapping an arm around him as solid script appeared behind them and the room flashed green before the memory ended. Lisanna turned to look at Bickslow as he dusted off his hands. "Did you and Freed..." she said before Bickslow cut her off "No idea sweet cheeks. I blacked out after bumping into him. Gotta assume something happened though 'cause he won't talk about it and he asked me to move out shortly after" Bickslow laughed out in the now empty room before walking out, his arm slung over Lisanna's shoulder.

They walked down the hall towards the next bedroom. "Hey Bicks...I've been back for a while now...why haven't you said anything to me yet." He froze for a moment, stopping the both of them from moving temporarily. "Timing. When you came back, every part of your soul was damaged. The worst thing I could do, was profess any type of feelings towards you. That's taking too much advantage of ya. I'd rather do something like that when your pieces are coming back together." Lisanna leaned in to his side, reaching up and grabbing his arm as she did. "So why not say anything now?" she asked him. Bickslow stepped out in front of her, placing a finger under her chin as he dropped his gaze to her level as a playful smile crossed his face. "Because I'm shy and you ask me too many questions." Lisanna puffed her cheeks up as she used her hand to smoosh his face away from hers. "You can add mean to that list too" Bickslow laughed out, wrapping his arm back around her shoulder and laying a light kiss on the top of her head. "In all honestly sweet cheeks, I'm waiting for all this bullshit to be over with first. When it is, I'll spill my guts. Okay?" Lisanna rolled her eyes at his words, crossing her arms in front of her. "So, you're okay sleeping with me, kissing me, and fucking me, but you're not okay telling me how you feel?" Bickslow laughed loudly at her, tightening his grip on her. "YEP! It's like dessert before dinner. Haven't heard you complain about it once."

As they walked up to the next bedroom, it was pitch black. Bickslow stopped walking, pushing Lisanna behind him before quietly speaking. "...don't move..." She stood there, now nervous at the seith mage's words as she watched his stance change as though preparing for a fight as everything flashed red momentarily. A low growl reverberated through the hallway as they sat there. She stood staring at the black room, a white eye opened up before it's dark amber iris showed itself. The noise it made making her stomach twist. She watched as the black turned into rotting flesh, a scene she'd seen before. One she'd seen after uncovering the mirror. She stared into the eye that glared at her. The shadows in the dark hallway now whipping into figures, all of them reaching out towards her. Bickslow reached behind him, his eyes never leaving the amber eye, as he pulled Lisanna into his chest being sure to keep her facing forward. The figures now grabbing onto him. Lisanna heard the sound of his skin burning as they touched him, closing her eyes and wincing at the sounds. "Open your eyes." she heard him say quietly. His muscles all flexed. She did so hesitantly. The eye shifting down to glare at her. The screaming that came from it feeling as though it was going to make her ears bleed. Looking into its pupil, she could see bodies appearing to swim in it. Bickslow moved his hands down her arms, grabbing hold of both of her wrists and lifting her arms up towards the iris. She retracted her arms quickly, her elbows hitting Bickslow in the stomach. "Trust me sweet cheeks". She loosened her arms up again, letting him bring her arms back up towards the eye as it screamed at them. He could feel the fear coming off of Lisanna as the flesh from the eye began to fall and writhe on the floor by their feet, turning into writhing bodies that began to climb up their legs. He removed his hands from her wrists, sliding them beneath her palms. Her hands now resting on top of his, he pushed his hands forward, digging his thumbs into the pupil of the iris that now shook and screamed louder at them. The figures now all pulling on Bickslow and jerking him from side to side, leaving burn marks up and down his skin as they did. Lisanna could see the smoke coming off Bickslow's hands as his hands lay on the eye. She watched as the pupil dilated and retracted multiple times as the smell of burning skin began to fill her nose. "...pull it apart..." Bickslow said to her quietly. She closed her eyes as she pulled, unable to move Bickslow's hands even an inch. "Keep your eyes open. Try again." Their legs now being weighed down by masses of writhing creatures coming from the rotting off flesh as Bickslow's skin continued to burn under the touch of the black figures. She nodded, reluctantly opening her eyes as she pulled. The eye splitting and cracking as she did. The skin on Bickslow's hand burned off, exposing the muscling beneath. A bright light shine through as she slowly pulled the eye open with his hands, motivating her to pull faster. Bits of flesh landed on their arms as she pulled. The sound of the music box getting louder. A sizable hole now sit in front of them as Lisanna continued to pull. "Very good. No push your way through" Bickslow told her quietly, placing his hands on her hips. Lisanna nodded as she pressed into the flesh, her legs being heavily weighed down. She shoved her shoulder through with everything she had. The feeling of moisture coming off the rotting flesh covering her from head to toe. She pushed as hard as she could, falling through and landing hard on the floor of Bickslow's bedroom. She stared at the black mass as it bled. Watching Bickslow's hands come through the opening she'd made before the surrounding area flashed green as the seith mage walked in. The mass disappearing into the ground along with all of the figures. He extended an arm out to Lisannna, helping her to her feet. "Good job sweet cheeks" he smiled out as he walked around the room. She turned around, seeing her and Bickslow lying in his bed in this memory. She was tracing his mark on his face as he woke up slowly. She turned back to see if Bickslow had found anything. She watched as he dug his hand into the nazar that hung on the wall, pulling out a parasite and again, crushing it. He walked over to her and placed his forehead on hers. Closing his eyes and breathing in heavily, as everything went black.

* * *

Lisanna took a deep breath in, sitting on the floor of the train car. Bickslow sitting in front of her smiling. She grabbed his hands and checked over every piece of his skin that had been burned. "You're...you're not hurt..." she said sitting back. He shook his head as he smiled at her. "Usually, things like that are all for show, put in place to make you feel like stopping. You can feel every thing that happens, but if you can get past it, the wounds don't stick." She covered herself up with his cape, remembering that she wore nothing beneath as she sat back up on the couch. "That thing...that thing was from the mirror, wasn't it?" Bickslow nodded, taking in tiny bits of exposed flesh as Lisanna moved. "Yes and no. Yes, it was similar to the thing you saw with the mirror. No because it brought a new series of figures, instead of just one pissed off one." The sight of Lisanna draped in his cape taking immediate precedence over any other train of thought in his mind. The black contrasting well against her skin. He rose to his knees, smiling at her before his focus wandered to her neckline. She giggled as he began his assault on her. "Was it supposed to be there?" she asked as he pressed her down into the couch. "Nope" is all he said as his hands began to wander beneath the cape. "Shouldn't you be worried about that?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yep" he answered as his hands wandered up and down the outside of her thighs. "Well what does it mean?" she asked as he opened the cape up, moving his face down to the center of her chest. He lay his forehead down on her sternum before lifting his head up, looking up at her smiling. "Welp. It means for now, you've got no safe place to hide from those things that want you. Just means they want you that badly since you're connecting back to yourself. They're willing to go into another realm to do so too." He watched as her face fell into a sad expression, before placing his head against hers. "Have some faith in me sweet cheeks. As far as those fuckers are concerned, your soul belongs to me. I'm not exactly willing to part with it either. I won't let 'em take ya. It would take nothing short of death to stop me."

He stood up, quickly grabbing Lisanna, lifting her up. He carried her over to the bar and gently placed her onto the bar top. Being sure to seat her next to his own belongings before walking behind the bar and grabbing a beer from the small fridge. "Bicks, can you really do what you say? You know...help me?" He looked up at her, smiling as he spoke. "I will never let you go. Once was a mistake. Twice would be intentional" he then shrugged as he opened the beverage "Besides, I'm like seventy percent sure I know exactly what I'm doing." She smiled back at him, snatching the beer from his hand, watching as his face twisted. "I don't know if I like those numbers Bicks. I'm going to need a bit more convincing than that you know. Wouldn't want to give my soul to someone who's not exactly one hundred percent sure. Hoping the action might be worth it." He smiled at her, placing his hands on the bar top as he dropped his head down. "I'm tellin' ya sweet cheeks. You're like a regular bully." he said as he reached in the fridge for another beer. Lisanna lifted her legs, spinning around to face him. "Yeah, but you keep coming back for more." He laughed out as he opened the bottle up. "Guess I'm a bit of a masochist". He held his bottle out to her as they clinked their beers together before taking a drink.

* * *

They would spend the rest of the afternoon drinking and eating the small foods available in the train car as they made their way across Fiore. The rain outside pouring steadily.

 ****Woo. 20 chapters down. Who knows how many to go! Much thanks to anyone who is taking the time to read this little story of mine! Gold stars to all of you :D**


	21. Chapter 21

"Ya said pour two more drinks. I did. Drink up sweet cheeks." Bickslow said, spilling some of the scotch he had poured onto the bar top, laughing as the alcohol made its way from the bar top to the floor. "Yeah but I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Lisanna said as she attempted to lift the glass up to her mouth, gagging slightly as she drank it down. "I'm gonna say this once beautiful. Don't get into a drinkin' contest with a man. You're gonna lose every time" is all Bickslow had to say as he quickly drank the beverage down, fumbling to the side slightly as he slammed the now empty glass back down. His babies all singing their song "Lose every time" as they giggled and bobbed helplessly in the air. "You're totally drunk Bicks. You can't even stand." Lisanna laughed out. Her own world spinning heavily. "Yeah? Get off your ass and stand up. Let's see exactly where you are then." he challenged out, attempting to stand upright. The momentum of the train causing him to step backwards slightly. Lisanna hopped off the bar top, landing solid on her feet before stumbling over and falling onto the ground laughing hysterically as she rolled onto her back. Bickslow poked his head around the side of the bar, tears leaving his eyes as he laughed maniacally at her, bracing against his totems as he tried to make his way over to her. She wrapped herself up in his cape as she lay there helplessly laughing as the room spun wildly around her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look good on your back Lissy?" Bickslow laughed out, clinging to Puppu as he reached down to pick her up off the ground, falling forward and slamming his head against a wall. "...I wanna say 'ouch', but I didn't fuckin' feel that" he laughed out, grabbing hold of Puppu as the totem pulled him upwards. She smacked him on the leg as she hoisted herself up. "Don't be such a perv Bicks. You just got a taste of instant karma" she said as she staggered up on to her feet. "Sweet cheeks, that's like askin' a fish not to swim." he laughed out "...and besides...I'm not the one casually flashing myself to the world while wearing another man's clothes." Lisanna looked down, quickly covered herself up, laughing at herself as she fumbled backwards, using the wall to keep herself up. Bickslow leaned his face against the wall, hardly able to stand up himself as his tongue fell out of his mouth. "I think you're drunker than I am sweet cheeks". She tilted her head to the side to get a better look at Bickslow. Shoving him lightly. He fell over rather easily as they both laughed. A knock came from the front of the train car door. "Oh for fucks sake..."

* * *

Bickslow stood up as quickly as his could, falling backwards into the piano. Lisanna burst out laughing at him as she grasped the walls, falling into Pippi as she made her way back to the couch. Bickslow managed to get to his feet, grabbing his mask from off the bar top, carrying it with him as he fell into walls in his attempt to get to the front of the car. When he reached the door, he turned to Lisanna, gesturing for her to lift the hood of the cape above her head and she did so, giggling as the fur grazed her face. Holding the mask up to his face, Bickslow quickly answered the door. "Can I help you... Hibiki?!" he shouted out, grabbing the Trimens member with his free arm and dragging him into the car. "How can I help ya? Didn't expect to see my favorite handsome devil en route with us. Hibiki quickly straightened his vest as he smiled at Bickslow. "Yes well, our services were called by a high dollar client. They were a bit distressed in hearing that their daughters wouldn't be granted access to the private car during their sightseeing escapade through Fiore. And hearing that a 'masked heathen' had taken the car, we could only speculate as to who it was." Bickslow drunkenly leaned against the door, his tongue falling out of his mouth as he leaned, letting the hand holding his mask fall against the door. "Oh, you know me. Such a heathen. Thought you only catered to beautiful women? That woman seemed ugly in every sense of the word" Bickslow said, pushing himself off the door, placing his fingers around the younger man's jaw. Bringing his face dangerously close to Hibiki's. "You smell like a bar Bickslow. And we cater to anyone who needs us" Hibiki said, pushing the drunken seith mage's face away from his and turning his attention to the woman sitting on the couch, not realizing who it was.

He walked over to her casually. "I see you have your own companion for the day Bickslow" he said as he sat himself next to Lisanna. Lisanna dropped her head, trying not to let Hibiki see who she was. Hibiki gently placed his hand on her cheek, tracing it before running his fingers under her chin and lifting her face to better look at her. "Ah yes. Eyes so beautiful could only belong to one of the most gorgeous women in all of the land: a Strauss." Lisanna blushed beneath her alcohol induced pigmenting. Hibiki moved the hood off Lisanna's head, gently tucking her hair behind her ear as he leaned in close to her. His eyes wandered only for a second, noting that beneath the cape, she was wearing nothing. "In this attire, your skin resembles nothing short of fallen snow in the moonlight Lisanna. Tantalizing and elegant" he said as his hand traveled from her chin, down her neck, and onto her shoulder. Coaxing the heavy fabric off her shoulder carefully as it began to fall down her arm. His hand immediately ceased. Being brought up to his neck and a single finger dragging across his neck. Hibiki looked up to where Bickslow stood with an arm balancing him upright against the wall. A smile no longer covering the seith mage's face as his eyes glowed green and he stared at Hibiki. Hibiki grabbed Lisanna's hand and gently lay a kiss on it. "My intentions were to try and talk you out of this car, but given the nature of it all, I will just have to convince my clients to enjoy their sightseeing in true commoner fashion" he said as he stood up, walking back towards Bickslow. Bickslow stood back upright, pinning Hibiki up against the wall. He leaned into Hibiki, his mouth next to the young Trimen member's ear. "Try somethin' like that again, and I'll fuck you myself pretty boy." Bickslow backed away from Hibiki smiling, the host then turning to Lisanna and winking as he turned his attention back to Bickslow smiling out, "I'll keep the news of THIS item quiet. I'll let my clients know that a young couple in the throes of love occupy the car. That should suffice for them." With a quick bow, Hibiki exited the car. Bickslow locking the door behind him. Before fumbling over to Lisanna.

He landed heavily on the couch, seating himself next to Lisanna. His head resting against the wall as he tilted it over to see her, sleep slowly over taking him. She leaned into him heavily. Gravity doing the drunken mages no favors. "Bicks. We should probably lay down now. Everything is spinning" Lisanna said as she started to laugh. "It's great, right?" Bickslow replied as he attempted to get off the couch, wobbling as he stood there. He turned around, extending his hand out to Lisanna as she covered up her shoulder, slightly embarrassed at the exposure. He pulled her up quickly, bringing her into him hard. His totems stacking up behind him as they helped him brace. "Why do you cover up so much of yourself" he asked her as they stood there. The two of them swaying slightly. "I guess compared to my sister, I just don't feel like there is much to brag about." she said as she looked down at the ground. Bickslow rolled his eyes at what she said, lifting her chin up to face him. "There is nothing wrong with you." Bickslow slowly walked them back to the bathroom, Lisanna tripping occasionally over the cape as she was forced to walk backwards.

They stood in front of the full-length mirror, Bickslow turning her around to face her own reflection. He kissed her gently on her neck as he carefully moved his cape off her, dropping it to the ground. He rest his chin on her shoulder as he stared at her eyes through the reflection. The site of him making Lisanna begin to cover herself up with her arms. Bickslow smirked, taking her hands and wrapping them above his head before placing his own on her hips. "Everything you see in that mirror, is amazing. No part of it is wrong. No part of it isn't worthwhile. No part isn't worth everything in the world. Even the parts of you that are broken, are worth their weight in gold. Don't ever feel inadequate." Bickslow proceeded to lightly kiss her on the cheek. "Do you mean that Bicks?" Lisanna asked, smiling at him as he smiled back at her. "Lisanna, if I could do more than push rope right now, I'd show ya myself. But right now, there are three of you in that mirror." Bickslow said. His weight becoming heavy on Lisanna's shoulder. She laughed as they both fumbled out of the bathroom, making their way back to the bedroom.

She crawled under the bed sheets. The silk rubbing far too comfortably on her skin. "You know Bicks, it's not fair that I'm stuck sleeping naked and you're getting to wear clothes." Bickslow looked over to her. Eyebrow raised as his tongue hung from his mouth. "Ya think I'm gonna be wearing clothes when I sleep with you from now on?" he said as he removed all his remaining clothes, flipping out the lights and crawling into the bed, rubbing his face all over the pillows. "FUUCK beds feel so good" he shouted. His totems bounced on the bed repeating "soo good" repeatedly. Bickslow glaring at them as they hastily zoomed out of the room into the second bedroom. The sound of them bouncing on the bed heard momentarily before they went silent. Bickslow lay flat on his stomach as the world around him spun wildly. Lisanna wrapped a leg around his, bringing herself closer to him as the world turned circles around them. He opened his eyes, looking at her through the sides of his vision as she coyly asked as her speech began to slur, "So, you really don't think you're up to proving your compliments?" With every ounce of strength he had, he pushed Lisanna onto her back and crawled on top of her. He kissed her deeply, clinging to the sheets in an attempt not fall off the earth as he felt the full effects of the alcohol in his system. He broke their kiss and looked at her smiling as his head spun, grabbing her hand and placing it on his completely out of attention member. "Feel that? Straight whiskey dick. It ain't happenin' sweet cheeks. Not even if the gods above demanded it." Lisanna laughed at him, invoking his own laughter as he landed heavily on her, scooting down to get more comfortable on her stomach. "It's like I can hear the ocean" he giggled out as he listened to the sounds her stomach made. The comment causing them to both laugh out even harder.

They lay there in a delusional state, laughing at the sounds of their own breathing. Lisanna lightly ran her hands through Bickslow's hair, nearly forcing the man into sleep. She opened her heavy eyes, peering towards the doorway, noticing a woman standing there. She blinked hard, attempting to adjust her vision. The woman stood naked. Her long legs accentuated by the stilettos she wore. Her long brunette hair reaching past her lower back. Bangs covering half of her face. as her arms extended to either side of the doorway. A sultry smile crossing her lips as she watched the couple. The woman crossed her legs as she stood there. Black covered her arms and legs. "Bicks" Lisanna giggled out "I think there's a naked lady in our car". Bickslow shook himself awake momentarily, rubbing his face between Lisanna's breasts. "I think there's a naked lady right here" he said, laughing at his own humor. Lisanna laughed at him as she closed her eyes. "No seriously Bicks, look" she slurred out. Lifting himself slowly, he looked over to the doorway, eyes trying to desperately to focus. He saw what Lisanna was talking about, or so he assumed. Dropping his head back in to her chest, he shouted "Piss off". His shouting causing both he and Lisanna to laugh even more. The woman pushed herself backwards, disappearing into the ground as the couple's laughter fell into silence as they fell asleep. The rainy day being consumed by a clear night

* * *

Bickslow grabbed his head. The headache from the previous night's debauchery being a reminder of what he and Lisanna had done. He still lay on Lisanna, who was completely lost to the world in her sleep. Her breathing heavy underneath him. Heavily, he moved himself off her, landing back on the bed. The slight bouncing causing Lisanna to stir as she rubbed her face. "I...am never... drinking...again..." she said as she rolled onto her stomach, burying her face as deep into the bed as she could. Bickslow lay with his hands covering his eyes. The green flashing they emitted bringing agony to him. They were just far too bright for anyone with a hangover to deal with. He nodded at her words as he opened his eyes. He sat up and headed to the bathroom, the sound of the wheels of the train rolling on tracks, feeling like agony as he walked. He splashed cold water on his face before turning to look at himself in the mirror. A faint bloodline traced the outside of his seith mark. Running his hand over it, there was no blood. He chalked it up to being inebriated the night before as he walked out, Lisanna standing there frantically trying not to pee herself. Bickslow laughed as she pushed him out of the way before moments later coming out. "We look absolutely awful Bicks" she laughed out, a hand pushing against her temple.

Bickslow walked into the kitchen area, pouring them both large glasses of water. He handed it to Lisanna. She stared at the glass for a moment before she was overwhelmed by nausea and ran toward the bathroom, slamming the door. Bickslow laughed at her as he proceeded to take a drink himself before hearing the sound of Lisanna vomiting. _"Oh fuck"_ he thought to himself, as his mouth started to water, the feeling of nausea coming in quickly. He frantically searched around for anywhere he could vomit that didn't include him having to clean it up. He moved quickly towards the back of the train car, setting the glasses down on the bar before flinging the door open and spilling what ever he had in his system, off the back of the train. The cold morning air on his naked body being enough to get him back inside quickly. He walked back inside and rinsed his mouth out in the bar sink, stepping on spilt alcohol as he did. Cursing himself for being so clumsy the night before as he now had to clean his foot. Lisanna stepped out of the bathroom, appearing in just as bad of shape as himself, grabbing the glass off the counter and drinking it down quickly. Bickslow soon joined her in drinking down his water. They both looked at the bar area. It was completely trashed. Bickslow searched the car for his mask. Finding it tossed on the piano chair. He placed it on his face as he picked up the lacrima attached to the service car. "Good morning! How can we assist you today" a cheerful woman spoke out. Bickslow cringed slightly at how loud she was. "Two English breakfasts and teas" he ordered out. The woman nodded giving them a time of 30 minutes before hanging up. Bickslow began cleaning up as Lisanna lay her head on the bar. "Bicks...I really don't want to eat" she said miserably. He walked up behind her, placing his head on her back as he spoke. "Yeah but if ya don't, it'll be worse. Drink water and eat. Only real cure for a hangover" he said, reluctantly moving off of her to continue cleaning up. She lifted herself off the bar, assisting the seith mage. Both working in miserable silence.

When their food arrived, the attendant knocked loudly. Both of them glaring at the door as the noises came off it. Bickslow grabbed his mask before walking over to the front of the car, covering his face. He swung the door open. "Good morning sir! Two...English...breakfasts" the woman's talking tapered off as she noted the naked man in front of her. "Sir! You're nude!" she shouted, looking away as she pushed the dolly into the car. Bickslow laughed. "Technically, I'm wearing a mask. So, no. I'm not naked." The woman blushed furiously as she handed Bickslow a slip of paper. The seith mage signing it before handing it back to her as she bowed and saw herself off, being sure to close the door behind her. Bickslow wheeled the food over to Lisanna who was wiping down the last of the spilled alcohol. She eyed the food down. Hunger and disgust taking over as she looked at the meal. Bickslow carrying the same expression. "We've got like, 3 hours 'til we are in Oak Town. No rush to eat quickly, right?"


	22. Chapter 22

Lisanna reached into the tote. Picking out her outfit for the day, as her and Bickslow slowly recovered from their hangovers. "Hey Bicks, do I still have to wear this cape?" she asked as she eyed the garment that now sat on the couch. Bickslow hopped on one foot as he put his pants on. His totems mocking the action as they bounced off the floor. Buckling his pants up as he straightened out his shirt, he looked over to her. "I'd prefer it, yeah. I really don't want anyone catching on to who you might be. We aren't exactly doing legal shit here." He stood back and watched her as she put on a simple baseball t-shirt and shorts, only to cover herself up with his large cape. After adjusting the large fabric that now covered her, she looked back at him. "You're worried about them noticing me. What about you? I'm pretty sure it's easier to tell who YOU are" she said, lifting the hood up over her head. He laughed as he walked over to her "Yeah but they sort of expect that type of thing outta me. If I got caught, that'd be the end of me, but as long as you're safe and hidden, it'd be worth it. Besides. We kinda match. Didn't think it was possible to make ME look any better, but I guess I was wrong!" he said as his tongue fell from his mouth. Lisanna nudged him as she smiled at his words before turning her attention to the back door and walking towards it. She stepped out of the door, inhaling the air as Bickslow stepped out behind her, clipping his mask into place.

The sky was clear in Oak Town. The station surprisingly busy for being midday as the train rolled to a stop. No sooner than the train stopped, did an attendant immediately knock on the door to their private car. Bickslow quickly walking back into the car to answer it. His totems all following him closely as he opened the door. "Good afternoon sir. We've heard of your intentions to use this car for the next several days. We'll be needing to detach it and move it into the parking yards if that's okay. You're welcome to continue your usage of the car during your stay, but please heed caution as you move across the station. We will need you to stay in your car until we have you in the yards." Bickslow nodded at the attendant, shooing him away with his hand as he closed the door, going back into the bedroom and pouring the contents of the tote onto the bed. He grabbed the supplies he'd gathered from the basement and quickly placed them back in the bag. "What's going on Bicks?" Lisanna asked as she heard the loud clanging of the train car being detached. "Gotta go get this thing parked since we're stayin' here for a few days. Don't really feel like gettin' a hotel either, so we'll be having to walk back here every night." Bickslow said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket walking back towards her, taking a long drag off it as he leaned against the doorway. The tote slung lazily over his shoulder. Their car slowly moving again, turning left as it headed to the area for cars not currently in use. As they parked, Lisanna looked at the surrounding cars. Many appeared to be finely furnished as they awaited their next transits. Others completely rusted from years of work and abuse. They all sat on tracks which appear to be floating on a sea of rock and gravel. Lisanna watched as the station appear to get further and further away, easily adding an extra mile to their trek. Eventually, their car came to a stop. An attendant knock on their door again, Bickslow ready to answer it this time around. "Thank you for your patience. You'll be parked here until your next departure. Given the nature of your stay, we'll not have any services available to you, however, you're welcome to go into town and pick up supplies as you need them." The attendant bowed deeply as Bickslow signaled for Lisanna to make her way over. The both of them stepping out of the car, the attendant locking the door behind them before handing Bickslow a key.

As they walk through the yard, Lisanna took in the sheer size of each train car. Standing on the platform, each car seemed so small but when standing on level ground with the cars, each one was easily the size of a small house. She ran her fingers over some of the sleeping giants as they made their way up to a platform leading to the main station. The dirt from each giant leaving a slight residue on her fingers. They climbed up the stairs, following the bridge going overhead of the busiest part of the station before descending back down to the main platform. The attendant bowing deeply again as the pair walked past him. Bickslow placed an arm out for Lisanna. The youngest Strauss hooking on immediately. Even with the fur obstructing her vision, she could still make out the stares of those they passed. Bickslow's totems contributing heavily to their stares as they flew around wildly, giggling and chasing each other about. Each set of eyes that stared at them feeling like a light prodding on Lisanna's head. As she walked with Bickslow, she turned her attention up towards him to see exactly how he was handling the stares of the passerbys. She assumed that he would be looking straight ahead, ignoring them. Instead, she watched as his head turned to face any passerbys that were staring. Almost as though he were having a contest with them that he would win every time. His eyes being obstructed by his mask and a manic smile just below it making for a much more intimidating sight to the average person. Walking out of the station, Lisanna was more than happy to be on level ground, even if much of it was going to be uphill.

* * *

By now, late afternoon had begun to come in. The sun no longer hanging so high in the air as they walked. "So where are we going now?" Lisanna asked as she clinged to the seith mage. The people of Oak Town no longer staring at the sight of the two of them. It's past association with the dark guild showing clearly as the citizens avoided staring at anyone they thought to be mages. "Now sweet cheeks, we go to a pub. Gotta find the first contract." Bickslow replied watching his totems as they shimmied between a group of small children, bringing the children into laughter. Their parents glaring at the totems. The sight making Bickslow smile as his totems flew back to him. The longer they walked, the shadier the part of town they were in became. In place of children and normal looking citizens, appeared shifty eyed citizens, cloaked patrons, and a menagerie of half dressed women and their clientele. Bickslow shifted his arm, no longer letting Lisanna hook hers through it. Dropping his arm across her shoulders instead.

Although the sun hadn't quite set, it was dark in this part of town. It existed in the shadows of many of the hillside buildings. The pair walked silently down the street for a fair distance before Lisanna spoke out, "The people in this side of town seem so...dark. Wasn't the guild disbanded?" Bickslow nodded as he pulled out another cigarette from his pocket. "It was. The main hall destroyed by everyone back in the guild, the small sectors by Mystogan. Doesn't mean you aren't gonna have those still clinging to their ways." Lisanna looked around carefully, her eyes meeting those of a brute. His deep brown eyes glaring into her blue eyes as a repulsive smile crossed his mouth. The companions at his side all turning their attention to Lisanna and laughing under their breaths before turning their attention to Bickslow. The seith mage doing no more than nodding his head at them and continuing to walk on. "Best not to stare sweet cheeks. These aren't exactly the friendliest of people in this side of town." The more she carefully looked around, the more she didn't want to be there. The faces of the individuals she saw appearing more heavily scarred and damaged through the fur of the cape she wore. The air in this part of town feeling thick with anger and suspicion. She wanted to cling on to Bickslow desperately if not more anything more than to feel like she had some security walking through the shifty area. "Relax" Bickslow said to her quietly. His eyes never leaving the area in front of him. He could feel the area surrounding her changing into fear and despite wanting to do everything he could to comfort her, he knew better than to do so. His arm slung around her shoulder was the most he could do. They walked towards a bar. Smoke rising out of the entrance as it brought noise and laughter with it. "C'mon. Try and stay close" Bickslow said as he removed his arm from her shoulder, opening the tote as his totems flew in before walking in before her. The extra burden of having to watch out for another person bringing a slight anxiety to him.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled Lisanna's lungs, choking her slightly as she did her best to keep up with Bickslow. The building hardly lit at all as she did her best to keep her focus on Bickslow. The temptation to look at the surrounding patrons slowing her slightly. She kept her head down as she walked, only able to catch glimpses of the seith mages boots as they walked towards the bar. Before even giving her time to react, a hand grabbed her. A drunken man pulling her into his lap. "See guys? I told ya the gods would drop a woman into my lap." The man's friends all laughing wildly as he tried to turn Lisanna around. She fought him as best as she could, trying not to let the cape fall off her anywhere. She felt another arm yank her back to her feet, as she was forced behind the figure. It was Bickslow. "What do you think you're doing fairy fuck?" the man said to Bickslow, immediately recognizing him for who he was. "Keepin' my shit in check dipshit." Bickslow spat out. The man rose to his feet as he squared up to Bickslow, his eyes shifting down to Lisanna who stood behind the seith mage. "Don't exactly see your name anywhere on her. Can't put claims down on a whore." the man said. Bickslow laughed lowly as he stood there, "Don't have to. She's mine. Fuck off." The man laughed wildly before he responded to Bickslow, his eyes focused on the seith mage's face, "Yeah? And what exactly are you gonna do if I decide she's mine?" A maniacal smiled crossed Bickslow's face as a faint green light shined beneath his mask. The man seating himself back down as a small trickle of blood left his nose. Bickslow continued his walk forward. "Keep up" he said to Lisanna, now being sure to throw a glance over his shoulder as they walked. After pushing through the crowd of people that surrounded them, they made it to the bar. Bickslow resting his elbow on the bar top before bringing Lisanna to his side. The bartender made his way over. Bickslow reached into his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper and placing a fair amount of jewel on top of it as he pushed it towards the bartender. The man quickly glanced at the note, taking the jewel into his pocket as he grabbed a pen and wrote an address on the slip of paper. Pushing it back to Bickslow as he continued to serve his patrons. Bickslow walked away from the bar, signaling for Lisanna to follow. They passed the man who had grabbed her, stopping in front of him. Bickslow bent down in front of the man, bringing his eye level down to match the mans. The man suddenly gasped for air as he glared at Bickslow. "Fuck you..." he spat out before standing up and readying his fist, swinging it wildly in an attempt to hit the seith mage. Bickslow laughed as he easily dodged the punch, throwing one of his own into the man's stomach. The drunken man crumbling over as the other bar patrons laughed wildly at their fallen comrade. The man vomiting on the floor as Bickslow smiled, putting a hand on Lisanna's back and guiding her out of the front door. Lisanna breathed heavily as the fresh air entered her lungs. Bickslow placing an arm around her shoulder as he asked, "You okay sweet cheeks?" She nodded, rubbing her arm as they walked. The sun having finally set making this dark part of town, even darker. "That was my fault. Shoulda had you walkin' in front of me." She leaned in to him as she attempted to relax slightly. He wrapped his arm around her tightly as they walked to the next location.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite little saint" a woman said. The flashing red light from the front door casting an eerie shadow. The subtle lighting showing that the woman wore nothing more than sheer clothing. Her red corset hardly containing any part of the busty woman. Her shoulder length auburn hair shining in the light. A sly smile crossed Bickslow's face as he placed a hand under the woman's chin, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did ya miss me Hime?" he said, gently releasing her chin. She laughed as she took the tote from his hand, grabbing his arm and placing his hand on her breast before sliding her own hand into the top of his pants, inching his shirt out from under his belt line, exposing a small amount of skin. "You know we always miss you here." she said as she turned her attention to Lisanna smiling seductively "...and who is this lovely little gem." Hime leaned over to Lisanna, removing her hand from Bickslow's pants and placing it under Lisanna's chin to get a better look at her. "Oh, she's pretty. Is this who you left us for?" she giggled out, leaning her face close to Lisanna's, her lips grazing Lisanna's as she continued "...or is this someone you want to have alongside us?" Lisanna retracted slightly as Bickslow laughed out, "I wish. Here on business" he said as he reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. Her green eyes shifted down towards the slip of paper as she guided them inside. Bickslow picked up the tote that now lay on the ground, keeping his arm locked around Lisanna as he slid it down to her waist.

When they entered the building, Hime snapped, gesturing for one of the girls who stood inside to stand outside. The blonde woman nodding as smiled, running a hand over Bickslow's chest and shoulder as she passed him. They followed the auburn haired Hime through the building. Satin lining every surface as a dim red light lit their way. Turning on as they crossed it, and turning off when they passed. Sheer curtains hung everywhere. Lisanna was able to catch the glimpses of women as they straddled the men below them, dancing as they removed their clothing. The sounds of ecstasy filling the air around them. Several of the women eyeing down Lisanna as she passed them, never stopping their dance for a moment. Lisanna could faintly see a stage, light in dark blue lights. Burlesque dancers going through their routine. The auburn-haired woman opened up the door to the back rooms, Bickslow and Lisanna following her in. As soon as she shut the door, a bright natural colored light turned on. "Thank the gods someone showed up. I was getting real sick of my girls AND my clients disappearing because of that asshole. He's generating bad business." Hime said. Turning around, Lisanna could see clearly that the woman wore far too much make-up. Something that likely was done purely because of the lighting she worked in. "Sorry for hitting on your boy toy girly. Have to keep up the show out in public. Not that we need to put on a show with this one. He seems to play along more than he should." the woman laughed out.

Hime walked over to Lisanna and pulled her hood down to get a better look at the girl she was apologizing to. "Oh wow! You're gorgeous. No wonder we lost our Bicksey!" The woman turned to look at Bickslow as she smiled out. "You dog. How did you land this one?" Bickslow laughed, wrapping an arm tightly around Lisanna as he brought her into his chest. "Pure luck I guess. Where is the contract hangin' out now?" He asked trying to keep the focused at the task at hand. Even if every part of him wanted Lisanna, he was still at a brothel, and every temptation in the world involving her began creeping up. "He's in a private room getting a dance and a lay. It's trash day tomorrow, so do what you have to. If I lose another girl to this fuck, well, he's just going to drive me out of business. They keep ending up beaten and found on the sides of the road" the woman said as she fixed her makeup before turning her attention to Lisanna. She smiled at her as she opened the cape Lisanna wore. Bickslow nodded at Lisanna, assuring her that it was okay for Hime to do so. Hime stood back for a moment. "Bicksey, you've got her covering up every little piece of herself! That's just not fair at all" she said, noticing Lisanna's guild mark on her leg, she turned to look at the seith mage "Is this the infamous little Lisanna you've told us about?" Bickslow walked over to the two women, picking his cape up off the floor before answering "One in the same. Stop makin' this so awkward now" he smiled out, attempting to cover Lisanna back up. Hime quickly tossed the fabric back to the floor. "No way Bicksey. You may fit in here, but she doesn't. Gimme a sec" Hime said, grabbing Lisanna's hand and dragging her off into the back-dressing room. Bickslow sat down at a makeup station looking down at the floor as he smiled. "Goddammit"

* * *

Lisanna watched as Hime put on a pair of glasses and scoured through the dressing room, picking up skimpy pieces of fabric before looking at Lisanna and shaking her head. Finally finding one that she liked, Hime squealed happily as she walked over to Lisanna holding up black halter top in one hand, silk ties hanging from the neckline as it tied the front of the top together. The only part that wasn't sheer being just enough to cover up any one's nipples. Her mouth opened in a smile. "Try this on!" Hime said to Lisanna as she handed her the top as she went back to look for a bottom. Lisanna grabbed it reluctantly, "I don't think this is necessary" she said eyeing it down. Hime laughed as she continued her search. "Listen doll. Bicksey looks just fine here as he is. You really don't. Don't need to draw any more attention to you. Walking in covered in head to toe. Ugh. As if I didn't have enough shady goings here." Hime said. Lisanna sighed as she asked, "Is there somewhere for me to get dressed?" Hime turned to her as she rolled her eyes. "Doll, this is a brothel. Tits and pussy live here. No need to be shy." Lisanna cringed at the words as she hesitantly put the top on. The bottom of the sheer fabric resting just above the bottom of her ribs. Far too see through for her comfort. Hime looked over to Lisanna. "Perfect! So, for the bottoms, do you prefer crotchless or assless?" Lisanna's eyes opened wide as her face reddened. Hime laughed at the sight. "Neither than haha. Okay. How about some simple cheeky bottoms than? They are sheer though, so, ya know. Be a little modest." Lisanna looked up at the ceiling, embarrassment beginning to grip her. Hime smiled at her as she walked over. "Hey now. Don't get so worked up over it. If ya got something, flaunt it sometimes. Besides, I don't think Bicksey will mind the view at all." Lisanna removed her shorts, putting the bottoms on. Hime had again, begun digging through all the clothing. Pulling out a garter belt and some stockings, handing them to Lisanna as the youngest Strauss put those on too.

"So...do you work here than?" Lisanna asked as Hime tied the neckline of the top up for her. "Yes and no. I own it, but I absolutely adore the attention and turning people on. Your little boy toy is one of my favorites. Such an interesting man. Truth be told though, good fuck or not, I prefer my men a bit more tame. I didn't know he had managed to actually start something with you though doll!" Lisanna looked back at Hime as she finished tying the silk ties up her neck. "Did he come here often?" Hime nodded at her as she walked off to find Lisanna some shoes and accessories. "He did. Talked about you a lot. It was sweet." Lisanna looked at herself in the mirror. Laughing slightly at the sight. "I would have never guess that" she said as Hime walked back to her. Placing a necklace covered in jewels on her neck, a dark feather in her hair, and sheer arm length gloves on Lisanna's arms. Hime laughed, bending to help Lisanna put on the six-inch heels. Hime stood back, looking her up and down before nodding and smiling, adjusting a few parts of the outfit. "You'd be surprised what you can get a guy to talk about when you've got his dick in your mouth. Tends to get them off a lot faster." she said winking "I think we're done here."

Hime walked out of the room first, removing her glasses as she opened the curtain up. "For your viewing pleasure, I present to you, the new and improved Lisanna." Lisanna walked out hesitantly as Hime strutted over to Bickslow. "What do ya think Bicksey?" Hime said as she sat across his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bickslow smiled, laughing out slightly. "I think is just got a lot harder to stand up." Hime's head fell back as she laughed, wiggling her hips slightly "Ooo I can tell." she said winking at Lisanna. Hime made her way over to the makeup stand, grabbing some concealer and covering up Lisanna's guild mark. "Okay. You two. Go take care of that asshole NOW."

Hime guided them through the main room as they came up to a private room. A bouncer stood guarding the door. Hime whispered into the large man's ear, the man smiling at what ever she was saying as he opened up the door, gesturing for the three of them to enter. Hime entered the room first. Smiling at the contract as the man looked at her. "The fuck do you want Hime" the man said, the raven-haired girl continuing her routine on top of him as she removed her top. The red light exaggerating the man's features. "Oh big boy. We have a couple newbies here today. Figured you wouldn't mind trying them out for us. Make sure they are up to our standards. Hime grabbed Lisanna's hand and brought her into the room. Lisanna stood there, grasping one of her arms shyly. "The hell is wrong with her?" the man asked as he eyed Lisanna. "I told you. She's new. Just a bit shy." Hime said as she grabbed Lisanna's hands and pressed her against the wall. "Just go with it, okay?" Hime whispered as she proceeded to kiss Lisanna's neck in an attempt to get the Strauss to loosen up. Hime snapped. The raven-haired girl stopping her routine, turning around and walking out of the room, Hime running her hands under her chin as she walked away. Lightly kissing the girl as she walked out. Hime grabbed Lisanna's hand, walking her to the man who sat completely unsatisfied with the current affairs. Hime crawled onto the man's lap as he pulled Lisanna down to his side. Grabbing her face roughly as he looked over her features. "She doesn't look too bad" he said as Hime grinded on the man's lap, slowly undoing her corset. The man held Lisanna's face, leaning in close as he prepared to kiss her. "Hold on big boy. I did say there were two." Hime said as she ran her fingers under his chin, bringing his attention back to herself. "Hopefully she acts better than this one does Hime. I don't pay for shy girls" he said as he ran a hand over Hime's breast, letting the other trace Lisanna's features. Hime snapped her fingers before covering the man's eyes, "This ones far from shy big boy. I think you'll get a sick thrill out of this one."

Keeping her hands over the man's eyes, she sat on the back of the satin couch, tilting his head back as she kissed him. Her legs covering his arms as she pinned them against the couch. "Hey doll" Hime said as continued kissing the man "...reach between the cushions. I think he'll have a lot more fun if he's shackled up." the man laughed as Hime continued laying her kisses across his face, locking his neck in a collar and pulling it tight. "Hime, you know me too well" he said as Lisanna reached between the cushions, shackling his hands and feet down to the couch as the man sat, thrilled at his new predicament. Lisanna pulled tightly on each shackle, causing each on to tighten and set into place. "Come on in newbie. Don't you peak big boy." Hime said as she held his head back between her legs, dragging her arms up and down his chest. Unbuttoning his shirt as she did. Bickslow walked in slowly, a maniacal smile covering his face as he made his way to the shackled man. The bouncer smiling as he shut the door behind the seith mage. When Bickslow stood in front of the seated, shackled man, he put the tote down quietly. Unclipping his mask as he set it on the ground. The clicks were audible enough for the contracted man to hear. He smiled at the idea of not having to wait for the new girl to take off her clothes. "I like this one already Hime" he said as Hime continued unbutton his clothing. "Oh, you're just going to love her..." Hime said smiling up a Bickslow. Bickslow reached into the tote, grabbing two IVs, two blood bags, and two arm bands. He quickly set everything up, setting the bags next to the man, signaling for Lisanna to move over.

In keeping true to the brothels character, Bickslow ran his hands slowly up the man's inner thighs. The man smirked at the sensation. Bickslow ran his fingers up the man's chest as he straddled the contract, bearing next to no weight on top of the man. He ran his hands down the man's arms, rolling up his sleeves as he tightened the bands to his biceps. The man fully cooperating with the action, thinking that the free show included free drugs. Bickslow found the best veins in the man's arms and quickly inserted each of the needles. The sensation making the man flinch as he smiled through the pain. Bickslow kissed Hime on her inner thigh. His way of telling her to move the leg slightly and she did so continuing her own assault on the unsuspecting man. Bickslow kept his hands on the IVs, kissing and biting on the contracts neck. The man no more aware of his impending fate as he sat in his purely lustful state. With a simple click of each IV, the bags began to fill. The man becoming light headed as Bickslow and Hime continued their assault on him. Bickslow placed both his hands on the side of the man's face, tracing the features lightly. Staring at him as he did. His grin widening as the bags continued to fill. "You can open your eyes now big boy" Hime said as she lifted her legs and moved off the back of the couch. Grinning, the man opened his eyes. "What the fuck is this?!" He asked as he stare at Bickslow. "I told ya you'd like the newbie" Hime said as she sat next to Lisanna, kicking her feet up off the ground in a manner similar to a school girl. The man looked a Bickslow in horror, as the seith mages dark red eyes flashed green.

* * *

Lisanna watched as the scene unfolded, as the bags filled up. She sat there quietly as Bickslow's eyes slowly began to bleed, his seith mark beginning to look raw. She looked at the other man's face, watching as what ever color he had, faded as the bags filled up more and more. The look of pure horror sitting on his face as his eyes, nose, and ears all started to bleed. The man was heaving for air, while Bickslow sat straddled on his lap, not even taking a breath. She watched closely as the contracts eyes shifted left and right quickly before going completely black. Bickslow leaned closer to the man, his hands pressing hard into the man's face. The tension showing on Bickslow's neck as he sat there unmoving. The contracts eyes faded to white before their irises returned. The man's head falling limply to one side as Bickslow locked the IV's, taking in a deep breath as he did. Laughing chaotically as he sat back. His head tilting over to look at Lisanna and Hime as his tongue fell out of his mouth. "I think we're done here." he laughed out. Sealing the bags and putting them into the tote before clipping his mask to his face. Hime smiled at the Bickslow as she got up.

Bickslow and Lisanna followed Hime as she walked out of the room. Hime whispering into the bouncer's ear as the man smiled, placing an "Out of Order" sign on the room door. They followed Hime to the back room. Bickslow seating himself heavily on the chair in front of the makeup station. Stretching his limbs as he did. Hime walked off, returning with a damp cloth for Bickslow to wipe his face off with. He wasted no time in doing so. Looking into the mirror, he cleaned himself up as best as possible, feeling daggers in the back of his head. He shifted his eyes to Lisanna as she simply stood there expressionless. He turned to face her, picking his cape up off the ground where it lay. Placing it up over her shoulders and placing it over her head. He ran his hand onto her thigh, removing the concealer that hid her mark. Hime tapped him on the shoulder, handing him the jewel. She smiled at the sight of the two of them. The look on Bickslow's face being that of sorrow and guilt for bringing Lisanna to such a place. Hime placed Lisanna's clothes back into the tote, before showing them the back exit. Hime hugged Bickslow as they walked out quietly whispering, "I'd better never see you here again" as they walked out. The mage smirked at her before walking out of the brothel.


	23. Chapter 23

They walked silently down the dark roads in Oak Town. The silence between the two deafening. Even Bickslow's totems, free from their hold in the tote fly silently and organized. Lisanna walked in front of Bickslow. The guilt of bringing her with him eating Bickslow alive at this point. The figures that formed in the dark stood silently as Lisanna passed them. Not even passing them a glance as she walked passed them. None of them even attempting to take a step forward or reach out and grab her. Bickslow focused his eyes in an attempt to see what her aura was doing. The bright blue, now muddled in anger. The green and red slivers muddled in with the blue. Her soul still making its way to her heart. "Stop it..." Lisanna said. Not bothering to turn around to face Bickslow. The seith quickly looked down, following her a short distance away. Unsure of what to really say to her. The silence speaking well enough on its own. They began to reach to more normal part of town. More pleasant people, although few, lining parts of the streets. Bickslow spotted a vendor shutting down for the night. He moved passed Lisanna quickly, buying various fruits and veggies, nearly clearing the remainder of what the street vendor had left, tipping the vendor heavily for even selling to him.

Lisanna caught up to Bickslow's location as he tipped the vendor. Not even bothering to look up at him as she walked by. Bickslow continued walking behind her. He watched as a black mass formed a few feet in front of her. Slowing his pace to see exactly what would happen. Ready at any moment to jump in should she need it. The figured growled at Lisanna as she walked forward. As if to shove the figure out of the way, Lisanna pushed hard into the figure. The moment her hands touched it, the figure evaporating into the air. The significance of what she'd just done bringing a pang of happiness to Bickslow despite her silent march forward and her ignoring him completely. He continued to follow her for the next hour until they eventually reached the train station. The figures that all eyed the Strauss down, seeming to disappear all at once as she set foot on the stairs leading back to the yards. They crossed the bridge. The sound of Lisanna's heels stirring the metal as she walked. The decent down was less than silent as her feet landed heavily on each step. As carefully as she could, she stepped down into the sea of gravel and rock. The sleeping giants still resting on their tracks awaiting anything at all.

Lisanna twisted on her ankles. The heels hardly baring enough surface are to even consider walking on gravel. Bickslow moved up to her quickly, picking her up and holding her princess style. He moved forward nearly effortlessly as his totems carried the bags while he carried Lisanna. Bickslow quickly leapt over several rows of tracks. The silence from her eating away at his own soul. It was something he couldn't stand, not from her anyway. Lisanna held on with one arm, using the other to keep the cape closed as Bickslow's pace increased steadily from a walk to a sprint as he jumped off Pippi, landing on top of one of the roofed train cars before leaping forward again. Their train car coming in to view as he leapt high into the air. The sensation for Lisanna being similar to her bird form, bringing her a slight comfort. Bickslow lived in the feeling. The sound of his feet hitting any surface they touched motivating him to move faster until they reached their car. He landed quickly in front of it, having to dig his heels into the gravel to bring them to a solid stop. He walked with Lisanna in his arms up the stairs, only setting her down to grab the key from his pocket. After he'd opened the door, he placed an arm gently on Lisanna's back, pushing her gently into the car before walking in himself. His totems all placing the bags down on the floor of the car before going to the second bedroom and lying still on the bed. Bickslow watched as Lisanna sat on the piano chair as he grabbed the newly acquired bags of blood and tossed them into the fridge, dialing it down as cold as he could before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Bickslow ripped his mask of, placing it on the counter top, catching a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror. The bloodshot look in his eyes annoying him. He removed his clothes, looking at the healing wounds on his back. The three deep cuts having now fused, he looked around for anything in the bathroom to snap the stitching, finding only a nail file. He tugged at the bottom stitch, snapping it easily as he pulled the singular long string out of his back. Lisanna's stitching no where near as good as Freed's. Pulling them out hurting more than putting them in. When he finally removed all three long strands from his back, he breathed in heavily. His skin aching at the unwarranted abuse. He turned on the shower as he looked at his seith mark. The bloodline that surrounded it in the morning still there, outlining the now raw mark. He shook his head at the sight before stepping into the shower. The water feeling like a godsend against his own guilt.

* * *

Lisanna sat on the piano chair, watching as Bickslow walked to the bar, tossing the bags of blood into the fridge, proceeding to walk to the bathroom afterwards. The sound of metal hitting the counter top making her flinch. She sat there. Lost in her own train of thought. The sight of the dying man looming in the back of her mind, as the thought of Bickslow's nights with the auburn haired Hime flashing any and every scenario into her head. Bickslow's mannerisms and gestures towards the woman during their quick trip replaying constantly. The insanity of Bickslow's actions and manic, if not completely pleased smile as he sat on the dead man all flashing throughout her mind. She felt as though she'd tapped into a world of pure insanity. Confusion and jealousy clouding her vision as she quickly stood up. The sound of the shower starting being enough for her to walk to the back of the train car. She opened the door, sitting on the steps as she stare up at the night sky. The clarity letting her see every star as they glistened with all their might. A single tear fell from her eye as the images replayed continuously, no part of the day ceasing.

* * *

Bickslow walked out of the bathroom, his filthy clothes in hand as he noticed Lisanna had walked out, noting that the back door was cracked slightly. He quickly dried off his hair and put on a pair of sweats he'd packed, quietly walking out the front of the train car, as not to panic Lisanna in what ever state she might be in. Lisanna sat on the steps as she counted random pebbles on the ground. The smell of cigarettes filling her nose as she looked around for the source. "What are ya doin' out here sweet cheeks?" Bickslow asked, Lisanna quickly looking up, seeing the man as he sat crouched and balanced on the top of the train car staring at her. His hair still damp. She looked down as she answered, "Just thinking about stuff." Bickslow jumped down, landing almost silently on the gravel. He always preferred being barefoot when sneaking. It truly made him undetectable. He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it off into the distance as he walked over to Lisanna. "What is it you're thinkin' about sweet cheeks. You've been silent since the brothel." She replied quietly, not wanting to say what was on her mind, "Just things Bicks." He walked silently, standing in front of her. Her feet still strapped into the six-inch stilettos. Her feet and ankles beginning to swell from having to walk in them the entire time. "Ya know, you aren't actually supposed to wear shoes like these all night, right?" he said as he unstrapped the shoes, tossing them to the ground as he ran his hands over her feet. Lisanna slowly felt their ache as Bickslow lay a kiss on her foot before he rubbed them both gently. "Yeah well. Seems like you appreciate heels like these more than other things."

Bickslow looked down and laughed out a single puff of air as he placed his arms on either side of the guard railing attached to the steps Lisanna sat on. Looking back up at her with a gentle smirk on his face, he responded, "You think I actually like that sort of thing?" Lisanna looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "Clearly you must. The entire brothel seemed to know who you are." Bickslow sighed as he looked at Lisanna. "And somehow you think that I like THAT type of look?" Lisanna shook her head. "No. I think you enjoy that sort of lifestyle." Bickslow placed his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky, "And exactly what sort of lifestyle would that be Lisanna?" he asked, closing his eyes as he faced upwards. "Fucking anything and killing..." she said, watching him closely. Bickslow's eyes shot open as his arms dropped back down to the guard railing. "I only enjoy one of those things sweet cheeks. The other one just comes with the fucking title. Didn't ask for it. Never wanted it. Still don't want it. But I don't have a choice. I either have to do what I need to, to keep myself alive, or die off. Which do you think I'm gonna pick? So what? If the pricks I take out to keep myself alive are nothing more than lost souls and complete shitbags, who cares? One less piece of trash." Lisanna looked away from him as he loomed over her. "Yeah...but the look on your face…it looks like you love doing it." she said as she recoiled within herself. Bickslow laughed before answering sarcastically, "I don't know if you've noticed this yet sweet cheeks, but I mean, I ain't exactly the most normal acting, or normal looking person out there. I don't get stared at because I'm that fuckin' good looking. The title 'freak' seems to be a bit synonymous with 'Bickslow'. There's a reason for it Lisanna." She looked back up at him, her face only a few inches from his. "...but you smiled like a mad man sitting on top of the man you killed..." she said, not letting their closeness bother her. "I smile at a lot of things. I smiled over the ashes of the burned bodies of everyone I loved. I smiled when I killed a person. I smiled when I saw you laying in my bed." he answered as he backed up slightly. Lisanna sat up straighter, "Why?" Bickslow sighed heavily into the night air. before he responded. "Because to live the way I do, to see the shit I do, to deal with the shit I do...you go slightly insane. There's no way to live a normal life. You can try, but you'll always have a larger spark of insanity that everyone can see."

Lisanna sat there as she stretched her legs and feet. "How can you have sex with someone at a brothel? That seems..." Bickslow cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "Wrong? What's wrong with it exactly. It felt good. Both her and I enjoyed ourselves. She gets to go home with a fuller wallet, and I get to go home feeling a hell of a lot lighter." Lisanna fidgeted with the fur on the cape she wore before responding. "How many times have you been with her?" Bickslow leaned back while holding on to the guardrails. "If I tell ya that, do you think it's gonna somehow make you feel any better?" Lisanna sat silently on the steps, not even moving. Bickslow rolled his eyes. "I've fucked her more times than I can count. Only paid her about twenty percent of that time too. Every other time, we just fucked for fun. She's no different to me, then any other broad I'd dick down just for fun." Lisanna felt a pang of jealousy as Bickslow spoke to her. She looked up at him. "So when she groped all over you today, and you kissed her... you're saying you'd sleep with her today. Right now?" Bickslow laughed quietly. "You do know sweet cheeks, that it's her job, right? She would do that to any person that walked in to that place because she loves doin' it. She has to eat a lot of shit for it, but she still does it because she loves it." he said as he cracked his neck. "You didn't answer me Bicks. I asked YOU if you'd sleep with her today." Lisanna snapped at the seith mage. Bickslow shook his head. "Not a chance. I didn't get a hard on for her sweet cheeks. Wasn't even thinkin' about fuckin' her while we were there. Thought about all the shit I could do to you though. Shit that would make your siblings burn all of Fiore down. May have unintentionally started letting those scenarios come to play while taking care of that contract." A smile crossed Lisanna's face as she cringed. "Is that why you were hitting on that guy?" Bickslow nodded, "Yeah. How do you think I feel? Dude tasted like salt and piss."

Lisanna laughed at Bickslow. Despite her uncertainty in the whole scenario, she didn't doubt his honesty. "I do feel bad that I took Hime's stuff. We should probably return it." Lisanna said as she covered herself up more. Bickslow nodded. "Yeah, we probably should. This look just ain't you. But I was given orders not to come back by her." he said winking at Lisanna. "What do you mean this look isn't me? You don't think I need to mix it up with my outfits?" Lisanna asked, keeping herself covered. Bickslow laughed at her as he moved her down a single step, putting her eyes at the level of his. He moved his hands over his cape, opening it up slightly. Never letting his gaze falter from hers. "I think a lot of things are you Lisanna. But this isn't one of 'em. This isn't an outfit either. It's 'fuck me' clothes." Lisanna quickly shut the cape up as her face reddened slightly. "What exactly, is wrong with wearing 'fuck me' clothes?" she said as she tightened her grip on the cape around her. Bickslow smiled, leaning in close to her as he ran a hand over her neck, resting his fingers on the silk ties, "Not a damn thing. It's a clear night tonight. The stars tend to gossip is all I'm sayin'" he said as he tugged on the silk ties slightly. Lisanna swatted his hand away quickly, not letting him loosen them any further. "What are you talking about Bicks? Stars can't talk." Bickslow stood up straight as he looked up into the clear night skies. "You'd be surprised. They seem pretty intent on seeing what's goin' on tonight. That one in particular seems to be shining extra bright" he said pointing to the Leo constellation. Lisanna looked up. "Lucy isn't here Bicks. Her Celestial Spirits can't do anything." Bickslow leaned back down to face her, his arms still situated on the guardrails. "You sure about that sweet cheeks?" Bickslow smirked at her, again attempting to open the cape up slightly for nothing more than his own gratification. Lisanna smiled at him as she again swatted him away. "I'm pretty sure Bicks." is all she said as she tucked herself under all parts of the cape. "Well you'd be wrong then Lisanna" said a familiar voice. Lisanna looked at Bickslow in confusion, the seith mage doing no more than leaning over her smiling. She looked behind him and resting his back on a train car, was Loke. His black suit contrasting against the yellow car he leaned against.

Bickslow looked to the side slightly as Loke walked over to them. The Celestial Spirit casually moved as he leaned on the guardrail himself. He stare up into the sky before looking back down at Lisanna and adjusting his glasses. "We see and hear a lot of things Lisanna. Some good, some bad... some interesting..." he said as he eyed down the pair " All of us have seen what's been going on with you two, that's for sure." Lisanna's eyes darted between the two men, both of which were smiling back at her. "What do ya think Loke. 'Fuck me' clothes on sweet cheeks here, or 'nah'" Bickslow said, turning his attention to the Celestial Spirit. Loke leaned down towards Lisanna, playfully trying to remove the cape from around her. Lisanna squealing as she braced onto the fabric. "Judging by her reaction, I'd have to say 'nah' Bickslow. Just isn't her." Loke laughed as he turned to face Bickslow. The two men laughing casually as Lisanna's face reddened. Loke turned around, his back now facing Lisanna. He passed a glance over to Bickslow. The seith mage catching the glimpse. The stern expression on the constellation's face telling Bickslow all he need to know about how Loke felt about the circumstances revolving around the two mages. Loke walked off, patting Bickslow's back hard as he did, fading into the air as he walked forward.

* * *

Bickslow looked at Lisanna as she sat there, eyes still focused on where Loke disappeared. "Told ya" Bickslow smirked out "this isn't a daily look for ya." Lisanna looked back at him as a shy grin made its way across her face. "Yeah. But it is a look you seem to like." she said, loosening up slightly. He laughed heavily at the comment. "Well obviously. Have you seen yourself? Like icing on the cake." he replied, placing his hands on hers, pulling her arms out slowly and taking off the sheer fabric that covered her arms and tossing it to the ground. She smiled at him as he pulled off the gloves. "And is there something wrong with having cake every day?" she said, smiling deviously at him. Bickslow lived in that grin as he moved the cape off her and grabbing her hips. "Just doesn't melt in your mouth quite the same way sweet cheeks".

He leaned into her, scooting her closer to the edge of the step as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled into his mouth as he did before kissing him back. He moved his hands down to the garter she wore, unclipping each hook as he kissed her, becoming more frantic as the seconds passed. The restrictive fabric now undone, he lightly dragged his hands up her thighs, grabbing the sheer garment below. Lisanna pressed her weight down to prevent him from slipping them off, breaking off their kiss as she did. "The constellations are watching Bicks" she sighed out as he kissed her jawline. He smiled as he spoke quietly into her ear. "Fuck 'em." He kissed her deeply as he grabbed the sheer fabric and pulled them off quickly, Lisanna laughing momentarily as he did. His hands travelling back up her thighs, pulling them apart slightly. "This is so wrong" Lisanna said, breaking her kiss from Bickslow again. The seith mage smiled as he placed his own fingers into his mouth before shoving them into her core. His thumb rubbing her delicate bud as he asked, "And what's so wrong about it?" kissing her neckline as he did. Lisanna arched her back at the sensation. "Everything" she panted out. A smirk crossed Bickslow's face as he began moving his head lower, kissing and nipping every piece of exposed skin he could find, his hand moving slowly in and on her. "Everything?" he said as he pushed her legs further apart removing his hand, and in its place, moving his tongue. "How could it be everything?" he asked before continuing. The taste she left in his mouth making him pull her into him more. "I don't know" Lisanna moaned out as her body twitched under the flick of Bickslow's tongue. "Mmm I don't think that's an answer. Is it everything?" Bickslow said, shoving his fingers back into her as he kissed the area where her legs met her hips. She panted heavily. Her body over stimulated by him as she answered again, "I don't know". She wrapped her fingers into his hair as he grazed her delicate bud. He bypassed it entirely, using his free hand to move her hands to the guard rail before bringing his mouth back down to her core. His fingers and his tongue now working in unison as her body bucked. "Still not an answer. What is it you want?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her body still, feeling her begin to flex and clench down onto his hand and listening to her breathing quicken as he went back to his assault. "I... I don't know" she breathed out. Her own orgasm beginning to rise at Bickslow's pace. Merely seconds away. Bickslow stopped, feeling the sensation. He looked up at her. "I don't know isn't an answer. What is it that you want." he said as he watched Lisanna twist frantically. Her body begging for the orgasm that lingered just out of reach. "This! I want this!" she screamed out. Her legs attempting to screw themselves shut as Bickslow forced them back open. A devilish smile across his face, he quietly answered, "Good" before continuing. His fingers digging into her core further, as he consumed every bit of her. Her body bearing down into him as she moaned out. Her core pulsed around his fingers, bucking at every lap of his tongue. Her body consumed by her orgasm, Bickslow shoved his own member into her. Kissing her deeply as he did. Driving his hips into her as hard as he could, not giving her body the chance to relax into any part of its own pleasure. She screamed into his mouth at the sensation. Her arms wrapping around his neck, as her breathing stuttered. She pulled away from him, sucking in as much air as she could as her body moved with his. "Don't ever see those women again" she moaned out at him, her fingers sinking into his shoulder. "Never again" he said as he buried his face into her neck his breathing becoming heavy as he bit into the sides of her neck, using an arm to keep her elevated slightly off the steps and the used the other to balance himself. Lisanna wrapped her legs around his as her moans and screams filled the night air. "Keep my soul safe" she screamed out, digging her nails into his back. "With everything I am" he responded, driving himself into her faster. His eyes starting to bounce between red and green as he moved, tearing the top off her. Her skin on his being everything he'd craved in that moment. Their eyes meeting, as the colors flashed. "Don't ever let me go Bickslow" she moaned out as another orgasm made its way through her. Her core filled by him making the sensation even stronger as she arched into him, her eyes sealing shut. Her body now wrapping around his, Bickslow moaned out at the feeling. The sound of his name passing her lips driving him over the edge, "Until the day I die."

He pulled out of her quickly. His throbbing member laying against the two of them as they sat there. Their breathing labored. Sweat cooling them in the night air. Bickslow's forehead resting against hers as she arched under him. His eyes catching the shimmer of something off to the side. He glanced over to it, seeing Loke standing there. A smirk crossing his face as he adjusted his glasses before vanishing, muttering the words "Exhibitionist". Bickslow closed his eyes, smiling as he kissed Lisanna before lifting her up and taking her back into the train car. Bickslow cleared a spot for her on the bed quickly and moved the blankets before setting Lisanna down. Her body going limp as he did so. Grabbing the same shirt from before, he wiped her down before cleaning himself up. She lay there, nearly asleep. He removed the cape from around her, wrapping the now naked girl up in the sheets. Removing his own pants as he continued to move about.

* * *

He went back outside. The cool air feeling like a godsend against his hot skin as he lit his cigarette. He went down the stairs, picking up every bit of clothing that had been tossed to the ground before making his way back inside. Looking up at the sky, he noticed the extra bright sparks coming off them all. He winked at them. Their lights flickering brightly as he did so. Watching the death of a bachelor seeming to be their new favorite past time. He shut the door, locking it behind him. He leaned against it, looking at the hosiery and shoes in his hands. Laughing at the sight before going back to the bedroom.

 ******Songs referenced:** _Death of a Bachelor- Panic! At the Disco ********_


	24. Chapter 24

Lisanna woke up early the next day. Her stomach begging for a meal having only eaten one the day before. She turned, expecting to find Bickslow lying beside her, only to find the bed empty. She slowly sat up, noticing the blue hair sticking up at the foot of the bed. She moved as quietly as she could, assuming the man was meditating. Her morning intentions not involving getting sucked in to one of his memories again, at least not with permission anyway. As she crept over, she looked closely at him. Although he was seated in a meditating position, he was fast asleep. His head resting against the bed. His totems all sitting on various parts of him. Evidently, he'd taken off all his clothes at some point, signaling is intentions to sleep but clearly failed to make it to that point. Lisanna searched through her clothing for the day, finding a pair of extra high waisted skinny jeans and a crop top. Searching further, she found the most unapologetically boring set of panties she owned. After being subjected to sheer garments the night before, she could not be happier to see such clothing. She quietly dressed herself before cleaning up the room as best as possible. Folding the clean laundry and separating out the dirty ones, maintaining extra caution as she kicked away a certain black shirt. After finishing up her morning routine, she looked through the bag of goods Bickslow had purchased at the vendor. _"Does he even know what breakfast is?"_ she thought to herself as she grabbed a pear, thinking of a plan for the day. Her stomach letting her know exactly what its intentions were as she walked to the back of the train car. Stepping outside to breathe in the fresh air. Although a little cloudy, it appeared the weather would still be relatively decent.

She sat out there for several minutes. The only evidence of the previous night's engagements being an indentation in the ground where Bickslow stood. Thinking back on it, Lisanna blushed, shaking her head back and forth quickly to try and dismiss it. She leaned back, resting on her palms as she stare into the sky. The morning colors shining brightly through the cloudy foreground. She leaned back, looking into the train car and listening quietly, trying to catch the sounds of Bickslow's moving. Hearing nothing, she smiled as she quickly rose to her feet, heading back inside to grab a couple of hair ties she'd packed. Putting her hair into tiny pigtails as she headed back out, making sure she didn't disturb the sleeping man.

Climbing on to the trains guardrails, she balanced herself before changing her arms to wings and pushing them down hard to gain some height from the earth. As she steadied herself, she began flying upwards. Happy to be up in the air. The cool morning air refreshing her soul as she spiraled around freely. She paused for a moment as she sat about a hundred feet in the air, a thought crossing her mind as she did. She immediately flapped her wings harder, climbing higher and higher into the air until the train car her and Bickslow were staying in, appeared to no more than a centimeter long. She changed her directions, now facing down towards the ground below. She let her body drop, retracting her wings and returning to her normal form, plummeting quickly towards the ground below. A smile crossing her face as her heart raced at the incoming ground. With about twenty feet to spare, she changed to her cat form, attempting to roll out of the fall. Her arms, now paws, caught her. The ground hitting them hard as they forced her elbows to bend causing her to land on her back. The gravel cutting in to her skin slightly and knocking the wind out of her.

She sat up. A bit dazed, but feeling alive as she laughed. "That's one way to do it." she heard Bickslow laugh out. She quickly turned to look at him, seeing him standing naked over the guardrail, smoking a cigarette. His totems happily screeching and flying around her as she rubbed her tiny scrapes. "How would you do it? And go put some clothes on!" she yelled at him. Bickslow smiling a wide grin as he grabbed the cigarette and placed it on the guardrail before heading inside. A few moments later, he walked out in his boxers. His sweats ruined from the previous night. He quickly shimmied up to the top of their train car in two single leaps, appearing as though the jumps were effortless on his arms and legs as he moved. He looked down at her smiling with his arms extended in the same fashion a performer would. He jumped up and forward as high as he could, turning his direction downwards and extending his arms slightly. The ground hitting his palms as he rolled onto his shoulders and kicked his feet out, bringing him back up to his feet. His arms extended again as he took a bow. Lisanna looked at him. Not a single scratch existed on him from the fall. "How do you do that?" she asked, turning back to her normal form. Bickslow hopping up the stairs to grab his cigarette answered, "Carefully and with practice." Lisanna stood up, rubbing her cuts. "Obviously Bicks. Can you teach me?" He took a drag off the shrinking cigarette before flicking it away. "You wanna learn the art of falling?" he said looking back to her. She nodded happily. "Yeah! I may have my cat form, but I mean, anything to help bring a bit more finesse to myself would be great!" she smiled up at him.

Bickslow shrugged. "Alright. First things first. Loosen up your elbows. Judging by the way you landed, you had them locked up. That'll get you no where except to the hospital with broken arms and a broken face." Lisanna nodded at his words as she stuck her arms out in front of her practicing keeping them straight, but loose." Bickslow nodded at her as he continued on giving Lisanna the basic run down of how to roll out of a fall. He demonstrated the motion to her once before asking her to try it out. His totems following his actions and rolling tops over bottoms into the gravel. Lisanna did what he said, landing on her side. Bickslow laughed at her as he shook his head and stood up. "Try again sweet cheeks". He crouched next to her as she prepared her stance. "Ass up higher sweet cheeks. We may be practicing on the ground, but you still need momentum to roll yourself forward." She did as he asked, rolling carefully onto her arm and shoulder before ending up sitting down. "Perfect! Now just do that every day until you can start doing it from jumps and you'll be able to fall in no time." Bickslow said, helping her up to her feet. "C'mon. I'm starving."

* * *

Bickslow checked himself, being sure he had the key to the train car on him as he walked out, Lisanna hooked around his arm. "I don't have to wear the cape?" she asked as they stepped out. "Nah. I think we'll be okay during the day" he said as he playfully messed with her pigtails. They walked through the town as the streets filled with the busy townsfolk, walking into a small cafe. Lisanna quickly ordered herself a breakfast sandwich and espresso as Bickslow settled for a pastry and some fruits and water before handing the cashier some jewel. "You really don't like to eat much, do you?" Lisanna said as she happily ate her sandwich. He smiled at her as he ate his food. "Oh, I do. It's just hard to be really limber if I eat too much. Swells the joints up." Lisanna leaned in close to him as they sat, eyeing herself in the reflection of his mask, checking her teeth. "Well that's just rude" Bickslow laughed as he continued to eat. "So who taught you how to fall?" Lisanna asked as she sipped her drink. "The ground" Bickslow sarcastically answered, a smiled crossing his face as his totems happily repeated the statement. Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Seriously. How did you learn?" she insisted. Flicking a crumb of the pastry he'd just eaten off the table he answered, "I don't get to treatment like most mages. So, I mean, I had to learn to avoid injury and treat 'em when possible. Definitely helps to have Wendy around too." Lisanna placed her elbows on the table, taking a sip of his water and stealing some of his fruit as she responded. "What will happen if you have to actually go in for treatment?" He stared at her behind his masked, eyeing her down as she ate his food, torn between being ecstatic to have the girl he'd wanted, or annoyed that she was eating his food. "Dunno. Don't really wanna find out." he said as he pulled his meal in towards himself, quickly finishing it.

They walked out of the cafe feeling perfectly content. "Now what? Lisanna asked as she hooked herself around Bickslow's arm. Looking in both directions, Bickslow shrugged. "I dunno. Sightseeing?" His totems flew about in the air, leaving the two of them behind as they went on their own excursion. Coming by every few minutes before dashing off again. They walked on the streets rather quietly. Lisanna peering into various shop windows as they walked, dragging Bickslow around as she walked into various areas. The day moving on slowly as morning turned to late afternoon. His totems having played and run amok throughout the city.

"You're gettin' a bit pink there sweet cheeks" Bickslow said as he poked her reddening shoulder. She looked down at it as she leaned against a wall. "Yeah that happens when you're so pale." she joked as she peered down towards the river, picking up a rock and hurling it towards the water "Aren't you hot?" she said looking Bickslow up and down. The seith mage was covered from head to toe. He turned to her, a smile covering what parts of his face she could see. "I like to think I'm more handsome than hot sweet cheeks, but I mean, if we're goin' there, than yeah. I'd say I'm pretty hot." She smiled, rolling her eyes as she lightly shoved him. His totems continuing to zoom around as they repeated "I'm pretty hot". They fly about and repeated the line in the faces of any person walking by, inciting laughter from some, and confusion in others. A man walked by the pair. The way he walked easily giving away his demeanor as he moved pridefully. Bickslow turned his attention to the man as he walked by. The motion catching Lisanna's eye as she turned around as well. The man smiled and nodded at them, quickly tipping his hat as he continued to walk by, heading into a building. Bickslow watched as the man moved behind the glass, hanging up his hat before walking out of his view. Bickslow immediately noted the buildings location. "See how he is Bicks? That was handsome. You're kind of awkward" she laughed out. The seith mage turned back to face the water, pushing himself off the wall. "You say awkward, I say amazing. Let's go pick up some food for the train car. We still got a couple days left here and I mean, I'm tryin' to be slightly frugal here." Lisanna nodded at him, wrapping an arm around Bickslow hip and leaning into him heavily. Bickslow lazily dropped his arm across her shoulders.

As they passed the building the gentleman went into, the man waved at them from behind the glass. Lisanna happily nodding back and waving back, as Bickslow simply dipped his head. Smiling widely at the man. His totems all lingering at the glass as they hovered in the air as though they were watching him. Bickslow turned around as they got further and further away from them. "Babies! C'mon. Keep up!"


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you mean I can't come along?" Lisanna asked as she ate the meal they had prepared. Bickslow looked up at her as he leaned back at the small table in the train car. "I mean just that. I don't want you comin' with me this time." is all he said as he smiled at her, watching as her face turned to a pout. "I just don't see why not...I already saw what you did yesterday...it can't be any worse really." He smirked at her, poking the food on his plate slightly as he did. "Eh. maybe not, but I just have a feeling you shouldn't come along for this one. Just a nagging feeling in the back of my head." Lisanna looked at him. Sighing in annoyance as she finished up her food. Even if the previous day had left her feeling completely uneasy about everything, it didn't mean that she wanted to run away from it. No sense in running if this is something that is considered more or less the norm for someone who was starting to grip a small place in her heart, though she'd likely never admit it to him as openly. Hesitantly, she asked him, "What time do you think you'll be back?" He stood slowly, picking up their dishes before moving them into the sink, rejoining her at the table, "If all goes well, later tonight." She rose an eyebrow at him. "And if it goes wrong?" He smiled, his tongue hanging casually out of his mouth, "Well than I guess hell just got a really fun tenant." He stood up, kissing her on the head before fixing his mask to his face and walking to the bedroom to gather a few supplies. Grabbing Puppu and Poppo, he pointed a finger firmly at them but said nothing, the totems sounding as though they were pouting. Flying over to the piano and sitting there while Bickslow walked out with the remaining totems, bowing himself out as he walked out of the door, into the night, leaping high into the air off of his totems as he did.

* * *

Lisanna sat back. Frustrated in having to stay behind. She looked over towards the totems as they sat unmoving. "Yeah. I feel the same way" she said, sitting there. The cloudy weather from earlier kept on into the early part of the night. The slight light pollution bringing a sort of orange hue across everything. Lisanna walked over to the piano, sitting on the bench as she exposed the keys to the air. She grazed her fingers over them, the piano happily crying out quietly. Poppo and Puppu, turned their attention to her as she pushed the keys in, giggling at the sound and attempting to mimic the sounds they had heard. Their mannerisms coaxing Lisanna to play more. "I don't play very well guys" she giggled out at them as they began bounding for her to continue playing. Lisanna happily obliged, the totems rising off of the piano and appearing to dance around her as she attempted to play the score left sitting on the piano: Prelude in E minor. Despite her missing several notes, and adding in her own in their place, Poppo and Puppu continued their dance. The somberness of the tune never swaying them for even a moment. Upon finishing the tune, the totems began attempting to tap the keys of the piano themselves, wanting no more than to hear the music continue on. Failing to produce sounds they had wanted to hear, they began nudging Lisanna's arms in an attempt to force her to continue to play. She laughed at them as she turned to another page, finding a more upbeat score. She found Nocturne. Again, she attempted to play the score, butchering it slightly. Poppo and Puppu dancing away. She laughed as the totems appeared to be formally waltzing. Their carved wings touching only ever so slightly as they moved about the room before settling for a place to dance on top of the piano. The tune soon ending and the two totems appearing to again become upset at the lack of noise. They knocked over the score book. "Hey!" Lisanna laughed at them, picking up off the floor and placing it back in the stand. Looking at the score, her eyes opened wide: Fantaisie Impromptu. Her eyes losing focus as the saw the notes filling the page. "Oh my god. This is SO not happening babies" she laughed out, closing the piano and shutting the score book.

The totems pouted heavily. Exaggerating their bumping into to her arm and allowing themselves to ram into walls and the floor as they threw a tantrum. Lisanna tried her best to keep them from doing so, fumbling with them as they threw their fit. She managed to catch them both and held on to their tops with her hands, trying hard to keep them away from her as they pressed forward attempting to go into her. They slowly closed the gap between her and them. She continued keeping her arms stiff as they did. The motion slowly lifting her off the ground as the totems continued to try and tantrum into her, lifting her higher into the air as they did so. Lisanna's arms were now pointing straight down as she held the totems down, her legs dangling as her head pressed into the ceiling. She laughed as Puppu and Poppo kept trying. She placed her legs on the tops of them, pushing downwards on them, gaining a little bit of ground on them as she pressed her hands against the ceiling, pushing hard enough to get her head off the ceiling. Her legs wobbling slightly at the sensation of moving two objects not connected to anything. She laughed, slight panic hidden behind it as she tried to move them down. As if toying with her, the two totems immediately zoomed in either direction. Lisanna landing hard on her feet. The two totems giggling at her as she gave them a look of humor and annoyance. "That was kind of mean guys" she giggled. "How does your papa do it?" she asked. She'd seen the man balancing effortlessly on the totems in the past, appearing to be in total sync with them as they all moved. She gently grabbed them both and moved them to the floor settling them inches above the ground. Using the wall to maintain her balance, she stepped up onto them, wobbling too and fro as she attempted to balance on them. As she moved her legs forward, the two totems moved forward until bumping into the wall. She then moved her legs back, the totems moving away from the wall, eventually moving far enough away to keep the wall just out of reach for her as she wobbled on them in an attempt to steady herself.

When she was finally able to balance steadily, she moved in either direction, moving the two totems slightly before eventually figuring out how to get the two of them to move in unison. Poppo and Puppu giggled at her as she continued, gently gliding above the floor. Lisanna grabbing any item she could as they moved, using it as a chance to momentarily regain balance. The two totems suddenly froze in place. The sensation feeling like a solid object under her feet. "What's wrong guys?" she asked, relaxing her stance slightly as she did. The two totems, both moved out and upwards. Lisanna landing squarely on her butt as they again zoomed around the room. "Fall! Fall!" they shouted as they flew around. Lisanna stood up, attempting to reprimand the little totems, only to have them fall to the ground as if they were never even alive to start. She tossed them into the air several times in order to get them to take flight, only to have them land heavily on the ground. Eventually, she gave up, simply walking away from the totems. With her back turned to them, she walked back into the bedroom. The two totems silently followed her as though they were sneaking. As they turned to enter the room themselves, Lisanna quickly jumped around the corner, happily shouting as she did. Poppo and Puppu zoomed about as if frightened by her before returning to the room and tackling her as they began to play with her in a fashion similar to how they played with Bickslow. Stacking up and falling down. Tumbling about.

The night had pressed on. Lisanna and the totems all lay in bed sleeping. Boredom having gotten the best of them. The keys of the piano slowly began to play as they all lay there. All of the lights in the train car still on. "Guys...stop...it's bed time." she sleepily said as she rolled to her side. She lay there in the quiet until the keys began to continue playing: Dawn. The song ringing through the train car. She knew immediately it wasn't the totems. They didn't have the capability to play the piano like that. Her eyes shot open as the air in the train car thickened. Changing into her cat form, she crept out of the room, peering towards the end of the train car. A woman sat at the piano, playing the tune. Her body moving as she played each note. It was the one Lisanna had seen before. the woman's arms and legs appearing to be completely painted in black. Her feet pressing into the pedals as she played. Her long hair resting lightly against her back. The woman paused her playing, gazing over her shoulder as she turned to face Lisanna. "Sleep well darling?" she asked, rising to her feet as she looked at Lisanna. Lisanna glared at the woman. Her claws extended as far out as they could be as she got herself into a fighting stance. Poppo and Puppu meeting her at her side. "Who the hell are you?!" Lisanna shouted, not taking a step forward. The woman smiled as she walked forward, moving her hair out of her eyes slightly. "I'm the bringer of peace. The lover of eternal sleep. The harbinger of destruction. I'm everything and I'm nothing." The woman said as she continued her walked towards Lisanna. The motion bringing almost a hiss out of Lisanna as she watched the woman move, her hair standing on end. "Stop talking nonsense. Who, are you?!" Lisanna demanded, becoming more aggressive as the woman slowly moved.

The woman laughed under her breath, stopping in her tracks before responding. "My my. You're certainly a bit braver now than you used to be. Feeling strong little girl?" the woman said, running her hands through her own hair. "You're avoiding the question!" Lisanna shouted, taking a solid step towards the woman as she prepared to square up to her as best she could. In heels, the woman towered over Lisanna. "If you must know girl, you can simply call me Thanatos. One can say I work hand in hand with death itself and I do believe I'm owed a body and soul." Lisanna took a step back for a moment before lurching her body forward quickly, attempting to hit the woman who stood in front of her. As her claws made contact with the woman's skin, Thanatos laughed. Disappearing quickly before reappearing behind Lisanna. "I'm sorry, but was I not clear on who I was, or are you simply daft?" Lisanna turned around quickly, angrily shouting at the woman. "There are no souls or bodies for you here! Leave!" Thanatos laughed as Lisanna took another attempt at hitting her, missing as she again disappeared. "You can't touch me stupid girl." Lisanna kicked backwards quickly, failing again to hit the woman. Thanatos rolled her eyes quickly and waved her hand, all of the light in the train car immediately disappearing as she vanished into the air. Bickslow's totems hitting the ground as the room went black. Lisanna looked around carefully, her cat eyes adjusting to the dark as her ears listened for any sound. "Are you going to stop now?" Thanatos asked, lightly placing a hand on Lisanna's shoulder. Lisanna turned quickly, attempting to hit the woman with her elbows. "Clearly Bickslow has failed on many levels to teach you how to respect guests girl!" Thanatos shouted, relighting the train car. Lisanna turned yet again to face the woman, becoming more and more frustrated. "I already told you. There's nothing here for you, so leave!" The adrenaline slowly leaving her, Lisanna backed off slightly. "Well that simply isn't true. I believe I'm owed the one standing right in front of me right now. Your little toy has unfortunately broken a few rules though, so I must deal with you later."

Lisanna eyed the woman, maintaining her distance from her as she asked, "So what is it that you want here exactly then. No one is here for you." Thanatos tilted her head slightly as she smiled and spoke. "Oh there is plenty here for me tonight. This is merely a stop for me before I head to your lover's little nightly adventure. I'm simply here to offer you a chance to come with me quietly. You can leave this place peacefully and without suffering." Lisanna looked at the woman disgusted, almost offended at the words coming out of her mouth. "No! I was almost dragged away by some creature before. I have just as much reason to stay here as I ever did." Thanatos placed her finger on her chin as she spoke out quietly, "Yes I do have to apologize. I was a bit over eager then. I supposed I could have used a bit more subtlety and grace, but alas, I was a bit eager to get a long overdue soul into my possession." Lisanna stood there. The realization that the creature that had attacked her from the mirror before, was in fact Thanatos settling in. "Yeah well. My soul is getting stronger now, and isn't exactly missing, so you'll have to search elsewhere for your wants." Lisanna said as she stood taller. Thanatos looked her up and down, laughing as she did. "Please. There is hardly what I would call soul keeping you together. More like foolish stupidity based around falling on your back too much. Suite yourself though. No sense in offering peace to the damned I suppose." Thanatos walked over to the piano, playing a few notes on it before slamming her fists down on the keys. Her skin slowly warping and twisting as her legs began fusing and arms lengthened. She grabbed the skin around the base of her neck and violently jerked, exposing all of the muscling beneath, as her size grew and her teeth lengthened. Appearing as no more than a large writhing mass on the floor, Thanatos quickly rose on to her arms, her eye focused on Lisanna as she laughed out. The Cheshire smile covering all of her face as the hands of those she'd collected for the night reached out through her throat. One of her irises turned away, while the other two remained focused on Lisanna. Thanatos loomed over her, the sheer size of her weighing the car down and angling it slightly. Lisanna stood there, eyeing this form of the woman down, doing her best not to show fear. Thanatos laughed a gurgling laugh, sticking her tongue out as she prepared to wrap her tongue around Lisanna. Stopping suddenly, she retracted the muscle, growling loudly. Thanatos quickly jumped towards a wall. vanishing immediately.

Lisanna stood there stunned. She shook her head quickly, immediately regaining her focus. She bent down to the ground, picking up the fallen totems as her hands shook slightly. "Get up babies!" she yelled. The totems stirring slightly as she spoke. "We need to find your papa!" The two totems rose quickly at the words, hovering before dashing to the door, running into it repeatedly trying to get out of the train car. Lisanna opened the front door up. Black masses all standing outside of it groaning and reaching out for her as she stood there. Hesitant to move forward. She closed her eyes hard, changing into her bird form as she dashed out the door flapping her wings as hard as she could as she felt the hand of a figure grab her and try and drag her down. She kicked out with her other foot, feeling the grip loosen just enough for her to elevate herself higher. She tucked her legs up into her body until she was higher in the air. Bickslow's totems became small dots as she fly as hard as she could into the direction they were headed. She wasn't sure exactly why she needed to go to Bickslow, but every single instinct in her, screamed at her to do so. Her heartbeat sounding louder than her wing beats as she tried her best to catch up the totems, only able to get five lengths away from them. When they had finally reached the main city, they immediately dropped their height. Weaving around buildings quickly as they continued their search for Bickslow. Their speed never dropping for even a moment. They flew near the building that sat by the river. One they had all passed earlier that day before Bickslow had them all leave to pick up supplies. The totems flew up and over it, heading a few blocks away. Lisanna felt her wings beginning to weaken as she tried desperately to keep up with the totems. Her height dropping as her toes began dropping to the ground. They led her down a dark alley before stopping as they met up with their siblings. Lisanna's wings failing as she hit the ground, ramming her shoulder into the ground hard as she fell. When her body stopped moving, she turned to see Bickslow. A gun pointed between his eyes, as he and his next contract stood in the alley way.


	26. Chapter 26

Bickslow bowed as he stepped out of the door, shutting it quietly as he did. He jumped into the air as high as his body would allow. His remaining totems each forming little steps for him to continue moving on. He made considerably better time getting back into the city as he bounded off of the three dolls. His totems seemed more than happy to be moving so freely. Bickslow had not been able to freely move about with them since Lisanna had been staying with them. His time was far more occupied on making sure the youngest Strauss was taken care of and kept safe. When he and his totems made it into the city, Bickslow landed as softly and quietly as he could on top of a high roof top. Despite night having rolled in, there were still some townsfolk walking around and given the nature of this night's deeds, he thought it best to go unnoticed. He looked around carefully, trying to remember exactly which route he and Lisanna had taken earlier in the day. Finally spotting the area, he again moved, leaping high into the air and landing onto another rooftop. He continued on this way, moving stealthily across the town before the building he'd been looking for came in to view.

Bickslow could see the shadows from in the building as the lighting inside cast it them through the glass onto the sidewalk. Bickslow sat on top of the building's roof, listening carefully for any signs that the occupant was going to walk out. He sat up there for over an hour. Bored beyond all reason as he watched the clouds lazily move across the night sky. The hue of orange they had showing a possible sign of rain. Bickslow lay on the roof pleading with what ever gods above to keep any possible rain to themselves. His totems now balanced on the toes of his boots, showing their own boredom as they were told to keep quiet. Bickslow's thoughts wandered to Lisanna. Hoping she was okay with Poppo and Puppu. He'd left her alone, running a bet within himself that she would be okay from what ever figures might attempt to find her. He smiled to himself, knowing that so long as her soul continued back to where it belonged, she'd be more or less okay. Or at least more capable of defending herself. While lost in his thoughts, he heard the building begin to stir as the sound of men began to fill the air as a door shut. He sat up as quickly as he could being sure to keep the tote silent as he carefully peered over the edge.

He watched as the two men shook hands, casually bowing. "Until tomorrow than" one of the men said turning around to walk away as the other locked the door. As he walked off, he paused turning his head back slightly before smiling. "Did you forget something?" the man he and Lisanna had seen earlier said as he placed the key into his pocket checking to be sure the door was locked. "No, not at all. Just enjoying the air tonight." the man's friend said back, waving his goodbyes. Bickslow watched as the man disappeared into the distance, knowing that wasn't his target. He focused his attention back down to the man standing in front of the door, watching as he put his hat back on. The man looked into the sky, smiling as he did before he began his walk. Bickslow followed him silently on the roof tops. His moving similar to that of a cat stalking its prey as he moved. The man's pace quickened, forcing Bickslow to move faster to keep up. His eyes never leaving the man as he walked. The man appeared to be taking a sporadic route. Never really picking a destination. Just walking around the town, sitting down on a bench under a street light at one point. Smiling as he breathed loudly in the night air. Two young women walked by as he sat. The young girls blushing slightly as they smiled at him, gaining a tilted hat and smile back from him. They giggled as they moved off. Waving to him as they did. The man watched the young girls until they turned a corner. Smiling, he stood up, continuing to walk his route to no where. Bickslow's annoyance level was growing by the hour. As far as Bickslow was concerned, he'd already taken far more time than he had meant to with this contract. Time he would have rather spent with Lisanna, or even training. Not stalking some scumbag on the streets. The man pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket, cleaning the lenses before putting them on his face. His pace slowing slightly. Bickslow rolled his eyes as he continued to follow.

The man walked into an area in which Bickslow had no rooftops to use, forcing the seith mage to continue his painfully slow pursuit on foot. He had to maintain a further distance behind to avoid any possibility of getting caught by the man. He watched as the man came back to some buildings, quickly turning the corner into an alleyway between the buildings. Bickslow waited momentarily before turning down the alleyway himself. Aside from a few piles of trash in some bags, he saw no sign of the man. " _Fuck" he_ thought to himself as he moved slowly down the alleyway, finding nothing more than a wall at the end. He looked up the walls. There was no way the man could have jumped up it easily. He turned around, walking back out the way he came in. Bickslow looked out onto the street in front of him, pulling a cigarette from his pocket as he began to smoke. A cat soon began yowling at him from down the alley, catching his attention. He turned to face it, glaring at it as though it were the cats fault that he had lost his target. The cat continued to yowl loudly at him. It's tone getting more and more annoyed as Bickslow stood there. "Shut the fuck up..." Bickslow said to the cat as it stood there, eyes staring into Bickslow's, shining bits of yellow and green. The cat continued to antagonize Bickslow. Yowling annoyingly at him. Determined to stand alone and annoyed in silence, Bickslow walked back to the end of the alley, full prepared to kick the cat into oblivion. As he made his way closer to the cat, he saw its condition. The animal looked as though it hadn't eaten in months. Patches of fur missing from it. Ears tattered up from fights. He laughed under his breath at it. The cat arched it's back as it extended its claws and swatted at Bickslow. "Ya know, I actually have a thing for a cat. Looks a hell of a lot better than you though. Actually has some meat on her bones." Pippi knocked into the cat hard, the cat immediately sinking its claws into the totems. "Yeah that doesn't work on my babies kitty." Bickslow laughed out as the cat went higher into the air before releasing Pippi and falling to the ground. It hugged its body against the wall as it hissed at Bickslow, moving away from him slowly. Bickslow crouched down next to the cat, removing his mask and insulting it as it slinked away. "You sure do talk a lot of shit for a cat who looks like a flea bag". No sooner than the comment left Bickslow's mouth, did he feel a heavy pressure on the back of his head.

Bickslow's eyes shot open, realizing that he'd made a grave mistake. "You know, this cat may be a flea bag, but it's not the one creeping around in the dark." the man holding the gun against Bickslow's head stated. "Stand up." the man ordered, Bickslow readily complying. Even if he could use his totems, the pull of a trigger is faster than he could or they could move. Bickslow stood up slowly. Turning around to face the man as he did. His contract sit mere inches in front of him. The barrel of his gun situated between Bickslow's eyes. "Is there a fucking reason you're following me? I know you've been there the entire time. Had a feeling I would see you again later on today after you and your little girlfriend stopped near my business. What the hell is it that you want?" Bickslow smiled at the man as he pressed the barrel of the gun into his face. "Just tryin' to do my job. Can't have rapists walking around freely, can we? Especially ones that are handsome devil's like yourself." The man laughed at Bickslow's words, raising an eyebrow at him as he did. "And you somehow intend to stop me? Using what? You're charming smile?" Bickslow's smile widened as he looked at the man, his eyes beginning to glow green as he stood there. The man cocked the hammer on the gun back. "Try again." he said as he pointed to his glasses before reaching into his jacket, pulling out another pistol. "Tell me mage, what is it exactly you had intended to do here? Sneak up on me and what? Kill me? Seems like I win this round for the day." Bickslow's totems immediately flew over to hit the man, earning no more than holes through them as they dropped to the ground. "Bit of a gunslinger, eh?" Bickslow said. His smile no longer present across his face as he shifted his eyes to see his totems. The man held the secondary gun carelessly in his hand. "You could say I've had a bit of practice. Never thought I'd see the day when I actually got the chance to use them on a person. Your little pieces of wood aren't here to help you now either." The man smiled out. Bickslow laughed under his breath as he looked at the man. "Don't get cocky. You shot my babies housing. You couldn't take them out if you wanted to." The totems all slowly rose from their place on the ground. Although not as steady as they were, they were able to move.

The man looked over to them, an annoyed sneer crossing his face as he pushed the barrel of the gun harder into Bickslow's face. Bickslow took the opportunity to peer into what ever soul the man may have had left. The glasses may have prevented him from taking over the man, but they couldn't stop him from looking at what he pleased. He wasn't surprised to see a dark figure manipulating the man's movement. His soul being no more than a tiny blip of light in the man's mind as dark figure growled at Bickslow, realizing that the seith mage was staring at it. Bickslow laughed out loud. "Ya think you can really kill a person?" he said. The man's attention turning to Bickslow quickly. "If I can fuck a person against their will and keep them quiet, I'm sure I can kill them too. Besides. This one is a much better option. Less talking." he said as an annoyed look crossing his face. Bickslow shook his head. "Nah. Fucking a person, even if it's against their will is different. There is pleasure to be derived from that. Killing a person, now, that's something different. Think you can handle the sight of a body dropping dead, bleeding on the ground? Know what it looks like when someone dies? It's simple really. They lay there, gasping for air. Bodies going through death rattles as it tries it's hardest to cling to life. Limbs will twitch and even cling to you, digging into your skin. Eyes will shift their gaze and stare at you while the life leaves them. Something you never really forget is the sound of gurgling as those eyes stare right into your very soul. You'll see those faces every day. Every second you sleep, they'll be in the background of your dreams, watching you with those dead eyes. When you're awake, you'll see them when you walk down the streets. They never go away. Think you can handle that?" The man stood there quietly, Bickslow readjusting his eyes as he watched the man's soul flicker with the last remaining bits of humanity. "I...am sure I will get over it." the man said, moving slower than he was. Bickslow closed his eyes as he spoke, "You know. I said the same thing the first time too. Here I am, a grown ass man, and in all honesty, I can hardly handle being left alone in the dark because of it. I don't even remember my full name anymore. I don't think anyone does." he laughed out. The man sighed as he nervously laughed. "Yes well, I'm sure after taking care of you, it will be like a fine medicine. I'll feel much better." Bickslow's smile faded. He watched carefully as Poppo and Puppu appeared and hovered with their siblings. He closed his eyes, breathing in heavily, before a manic smile crossed his face.

* * *

Lisanna stumbled near the two men. She screamed out "no" as she looked at them before running towards them. The man turning his head to face her as she moved closer to them, bringing up the second pistol and preparing to aim it at Lisanna. Bickslow grabbed both of the man's hands, pointing the second gun straight down at the ground, and the first into the air as the man pulled both triggers. The shots ringing in the ears of all three of them as the high-pitched whine deafened them. The man struggled against the seith mage's grip, as he attempted to wiggle the guns free. Bickslow headbutted him quickly, dislodging his glasses as he stumbled backwards against the wall. The man pulled the hammers back as he pointed both pistols at Bickslow, a sickly smile covering his face as he peered at Bickslow. Lisanna moving closer and closer to the seith mage before the five totems all blocked her path. Bickslow stood there, staring at the man, his smile no longer crossing his face. As the man prepared to pull the triggers, he felt his arms go numb. His eyes shot back and forth between them as he watched his hands move back, placing the muzzle of each gun against his own temples. A slight warmth coming from each of them as they rested against his temples. He looked back at Bickslow. His glasses no longer protecting his eyes. The seith mages eyes faintly glowing green. Bickslow spoke to the man in a low tone. "You should know. The only difference between medicine and poison, is the dose." Two shots rang through the air as the man fell to the ground. Lisanna wincing at the sound as she covered her ears. A small spray of red and grey went in either direction as Bickslow peered down at the man. Bickslow watched as he went through every motion he'd described to him. The smell of iron and blood filled the air warmly around them. Bickslow kicked the man from his fallen position, to his back, placing two fingers on the fallen man's forehead. He brought his fingers off of the man's forehead, Lisanna watching closely as nausea began to set in. A bright white light followed his fingers and he placed it gently in his palm. Taking a breath in, he closed his hand. The white light turning black as he pressed it into his seith mark. Drops of red falling slowly from Bickslow's eyes as it disappeared.

Bickslow clipped his mask back to his face. Standing over the man as he did. The man no longer moving as his body gave its last attempt to gasp for air. He watched as the man's eyes shifted to him as the man's pupil's dilated, body laying still on the ground as his muscles relaxed. Lisanna shifted on the ground, breaking Bickslow's focus as he turned to face her. Adjusting the tote on his back, he walked over to her, moving the totem's out of her way. She stared at the man that lay there. Red and grey filling the area around him. Bickslow took a hand and covered her eyes. "Don't look at that." is all he said as he removed his hand. Grazing the area his totems were shot, thankful they little totems weren't people. Lisanna looked at him as he stood there. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell he was watching her from the sides of his vision. Doing her best to avoid looking at the corpse on the ground, Lisanna moved closer to him, placing her hand quietly in his. A sympathetic look crossing her face as she smiled at him. He tilted his head over to her, smirking as he did. As they stood in the dark alley, the sound of footsteps and shouting could be heard as people had been stirred at the sound of gunfire. Bickslow looked around quickly. Scooping Lisanna up and leaping off of each totem as he made his way up the rooftops, running back towards the train car they were staying in. Rain slowly beginning to come down as they moved across the city.

 ****Songs referenced:** The Difference Between Poison and Medicine is the Dose- Circa Survive ******


	27. Chapter 27

"Bicks. Bicks slow down. Bickslow, PLEASE!" is all Lisanna could muster out of herself as Bickslow continued moving across the city. The man, usually so quick to answer her, was now completely silent as he moved. Even his totems moved quickly in the night. Lisanna did her best to free herself from his grip, only to find herself being compressed into him tighter. Yes, she'd shown up against Bickslow's request, but she'd done it for a reason, feeling as though her were in trouble, which he clearly was at the time. Pushing against him as hard as she could, she was able to gain enough leverage to free herself from his grip. Sprouting wings, she quickly took off upwards into the air, kicking off of him slightly as she did. Despite losing his grasp on her Bickslow never slowed down for even a moment, instead using the new-found lightness to increase his pace as he moved closer and closer to the train car. Lisanna increased her speed to catch up with him. "Bickslow please. Say something!" she said as she flew next to him, not even gaining so much as an acknowledgement from him. As he leapt into the air, bounding off of his totems, she rammed into his shoulder. He faltered slightly, slowing him down very little. As they crossed over to the train station, Bickslow again increased his speed, opting to take the fastest route back to the train car. Fed up with the lack of response from him, Lisanna quickly flew ahead of him. After distancing herself slightly, she turned around. Her shoulder slamming into his stomach as she brought the two of them down into the stones that covered the ground. She could feel Bickslow fighting her as she tried to force him down. His back slamming hard into the ground, Lisanna quickly changed back to her normal form, grabbing the collar of his shirt with her hands and pressing him down into the rock harder.

Without the slightest hesitation, she ripped his mask off of his face, gaining no more than a sneer from him as he avoided looking at her entirely. "Bickslow, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she said as he avoided any and all contact with her eyes. He attempted to lift himself off of the rocks, only to have Lisanna drive an elbow into the soft spot in front of his shoulder. "What do you want?" he said. His voice full of nothing but annoyance. Lisanna attempted again to look him in the eyes, only to have him avoid it at all costs. Despite not wanting to ever treat a person poorly, she grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her. "What happened Bickslow? What are you running away from so fast?" Bickslow shift his eyes towards her, his brow furrowing heavily as he stared up at her. "Did you now just see what happened, or are you choosin' to ignore it?" he snapped back at her. The longer he lay on his back, the more he felt his annoyance turning into anger. She looked at him as her face turned into annoyed confusion. "Yeah, obviously I saw what happened. I walked right in on it. What does that have to do with anything?" she said to him as she moved off him, extending a hand out to help bring him to his feet. Looking up at her, he let out half a smile, readily reaching out to her as she lifted him up. "You...you do realize that guy is dead, right? Two bullets, straight to the head." Bickslow said, dusting off his pants as he started walking. Lisanna nodded at him as she followed. "Well yeah. I imagine no one would survive something like that." she said quietly, watching as Bickslow proceeded to smoke. He and his totems walked silently as they made their way to the train car. Upon reaching it, Bickslow quickly swung the door open, not even waiting for Lisanna as he usually would. When she made her way inside and shut the door, he quickly pinned her up against the door. "Do you not understand exactly how fucked up what just happened was, or are you totally indifferent to all of it?" he exclaimed, eyes wide opened as he fixed his gaze into her's.

"I get it Bickslow. I really do, I just..."

"No Lisanna. You genuinely have not the slightest fucking idea. You think that guy really wanted to blow his own brain's out?!"

"Well no, but what else could you do, he was going to kill you."

"Yeah. Yeah, he really was. Guess what though? I had him disarmed and immobilized so to speak. Made him blow his own brains out purely for the fucking thrill of it."

"No Bickslow. I don't think you did. You did it in self-defense."

"HA! Sweet cheeks, taking over someone's body is the self-defense part of it all. Making 'em blow their brains out isn't self-defense anymore. It's fun and it's wrong."

"Well I'm hate to tell you this but it's not my fault and I don't exactly like it, but there isn't anything I can do about it Bicks!"

Bickslow removed his arms from either side of Lisanna's head, walking into the bedroom, sending his totems off to the second bedroom as he threw the tote down and began removing his clothing. "Why the hell weren't you here anyway? I'm about 100% sure I told you to stay." Lisanna stood up off against the door, watching him. Concern making its way across her face. "I saw something...and then I felt like I needed to see you..." she said quietly, not wanting to bring anymore confrontation to the two of them. Bickslow heaved himself heavily onto the bed, sitting up straight as he spoke to her on the foot of the bed. "I suppose I should thank you for causing a temporary distraction" he breathed in slowly for a moment before continuing "what exactly is it is that you saw?" Lisanna stood in the doorway quietly, no longer making eye contact with him or even speaking. Bickslow rolled his eyes. "If ya don't talk sweet cheeks, I will just pull it out of your memories. I'm not exactly in a friendly fuckin' mood right now so you pick." Lisanna closed her eyes, taking in a few breaths of her own before walking over to Bickslow, sitting on the floor in front of him. Her hands resting on his knees as she placed her head on them. Her actions gaining a confused reaction from Bickslow as he sat. "Bicks. You aren't a bad person. Deep down, you know you aren't a bad person. You don't do the things you do for fun. Every little action has a meaning behind it, even if it's completely unorthodox. I might not know you as well as the Raijinshu, but I am getting to notice a lot of things." She peered up at him, smiling as her eyes didn't even so much as move from his "...if you're really going to pull something out of my mind by force, then do it. I'll wait." Bickslow looked down at her, his eyes shifting to either direction. He breathed in deeply as his shoulders slumped heavily and his back slouched. Lisanna smiled widely at him, standing up from her position on the floor. His eyes followed her as she moved before Lisanna placed a light kiss on the mark between his eyes. She moved to the head of the bed, moving the blankets and patting them. Encouraging him to move up and lay down, to which he readily did so. She quickly threw the blankets over him, tucking him in like a child. "You aren't a monster for doing what you have to do. You don't have a choice, and you carry that heavy burden with more finesse than I think anyone else could. I've been complaining so much on my own when my life, truly hasn't been that bad. I just let myself get lost. It's been difficult, but...not all of the time. Not like this anyway. You're not a freak. You just have to survive the best you can and I'm sorry it isn't in a fair manner." She smiled at him as she stood up and walked out of the bedroom, turning out the light as she did. Bickslow lay there in the dark. He listened as she moved around in the main area of the train car. He could hear the shuffling of paper before hearing her sit down. The sounds of the piano lightly rang through the car, as Nocturne Opus 15, Number 3 gently made its way to his ears. A few keys being missed as Lisanna did her best to play.

He did nothing by lay quietly as the song continued. The night turning into the earliest hours of the next day. He closed his eyes, attempting to relax the best he could, despite his climbing stress levels from the previous issues he'd dealt with. The man's eyes flashing through his mind continuously as he lay there. He was unable to shake the image from his mind. A slight ache in his back from being pinned down from the air by Lisanna. Her gentle demeanor at that point being forceful and angry. His words from moments earlier being nothing short of threats to her, despite him knowing he owed her for her impulsive action. He listened more intently to Lisanna as she continued to play, catching the sound of her yawning as the notes slowed momentarily. He rose from the bed, getting up quietly as he found a cigarette in the pants he'd carelessly thrown to the ground, lighting it in the train car as he walked over to Lisanna. She was completely focused on trying to correctly play the song written on the score sheet, although her exhaustion was evident. He gently placed a hand on her back, startling her as she quickly turned around. Placing a hand on her chest as she slowed her breathing down. Bickslow moved to sit on the piano bench with her. Lisanna scooting herself to the edge as he centered himself and slowly began to play. His eyes wavering between his two hands as a different tune rang through the piano car. Lisanna sat and pondered the song for a moment. "Liebestraum?" she asked, turning to face him. Bickslow nodded quickly, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he continued to play. Lisanna leaned onto his shoulder, the motion not slowing his playing down for even a moment as he continued playing. The notes becoming louder as their paces quickened. Bickslow beginning to move more readily with the notes as his focus drove his frustration and stress into the piano keys. Lisanna couldn't tell if it was intentional, or merely part of the song. Smoke began to fill the room as he continued on. Bickslow's totems coming out of the second bedroom, landing happily on the piano, rocking in either direction. Holes gracing the body of three of them as they continued moving and what Lisanna had witnessed from Poppo and Puppu doing: dancing. Bickslow didn't miss a single note or beat while playing. A gentle talent she'd never have expected the man to have. The notes all softened before coming to an end. Bickslow taking a drag off the cigarette before putting it out on top of the piano.

Lisanna removed her head from his shoulder, turning to him and smiling. "You know Bicks, if you wanted to show me up, you could have just said so." she giggled out, bringing out a genuine grin from Bickslow. "Figured it'd be a bit nicer if I gently moved ya from the poor thing sweet cheeks." he said as he leaned his head down gently into the keys. The sounds quietly reverberating into his ears as he looked at Lisanna. "I didn't even know you played anything at all. Let alone well." Lisanna snickered out, running her fingers through the shortest parts of his hair as she did. Bickslow sat up and turned his focus back to the piano and began playing again. "Music is sanity sometimes. Definitely one of the only things keeping me sane enough." Bickslow said as he played. Lisanna turned to watch his hands, moving effortlessly over each of the keys. "When did you learn how to play, and what are you playing now?" she asked him as she watched his hands moving. Letting out a huff of air as he laughed, he answered, "Shortly after everyone was burned to death. I missed the sounds of music being played without an audience around so I kinda messed around with it until I figured it out. This song is Arabeque." Lisanna sat back at his answer. He was self-taught, yet easily able to play without any trouble at all, where as she at one point attempted to learn formally and could play well enough. If he truly did enjoy music, even if secretly and he could play, that might explain his totems happily dancing to the sounds. It was something they were familiar with and in a way, gave away Bickslow's own emotions. "Hey Bicks." she said as she sat back slightly. "Yeah?" Bickslow responded continuing to play. "We should go dancing sometime." she smiled out at him as his head tilted over look at her as he continued playing. His eyebrow raised in amusement. "What, at like a club?" he asked her. She shook her head quickly. "No dork. A more formal type of dancing, like at a local gala or spring waltz. They should be beginning now given the seasonal change" she said happily. Bickslow changed the song he was playing immediately into the Waltz Number 2, gaining a laugh from Lisanna. "I ain't much of a dancer sweet cheeks" he said smiling. "Guess you're going to have to learn than" Lisanna said, dropping her head back to his shoulder, letting out a yawn as he finished up playing, sending his totems back to the room. Bickslow stood from the piano bench bowing before extending a hand out as she stood up. He quickly brought her in as he led the way to a small waltz. "I didn't say I couldn't dance sweet cheeks, I said I'm not much of a dancer." is all he said as he spun her quickly, before bringing her back "Kind of a man of many talents here." She blushed before pulling away from him laughing. "If you say so Bicks she giggled out."

Bickslow grabbed her hand and placed his forehead against her's. "I owe you an apology for being an ass earlier sweet cheeks. Just had a rough time. Not an excuse though, so please. Forgive me." Lisanna grabbed his face with both of her hands before she responded to him. "It's okay. Just behave a little" is all she said as she kissed him lightly. She watched as Bickslow's cheeked flushed only slightly. "If I didn't know any better sweet cheeks, I'd say I scored a bit high on the 'women I definitely don't deserve' list" he said as he walked them both back to the bedroom. Sleep clinging to the both of them. Lisanna undressed, curling herself under the bed sheets as she lay down. Bickslow sitting down at the head of the bed with her. "Are you not going to lay down?" Lisanna asked, placing a hand on his leg as she closed her eyes. Bickslow shook his head "Gotta meditate first. What did you see today?" he asked her as she closed her eyes. Lisanna nodded her hand, keeping her hand on his leg as she lay there. sleep taking over faster as she answered. "Thanatos." Bickslow sighed heavily as he looked down to her, his hands dropping into his lap, one of them grabbing her hand as they fell. She had faded quickly from that point. He could feel his own exhaustion setting in as he closed his eyes, preparing to go into his own meditation.

* * *

Lisanna was fast asleep. The birds beginning to sing as morning had begun to move in. The sound making her stir slightly. Despite having her eyes closed, she could see the bright green light. It was agitating her slightly. She cracked her eyes open to see what exactly was going on. When she did, she lay on her side, laying face to face with Bickslow. His eyes opened wide as he lay on her pillow looking back at her. She quickly screwed her eyes shut at the sight. Moving her hand up and touching his face, she listened as his breathing hitched. She moved her hand off of his face. Rolling onto her other side to avoid looking at Bickslow as he lay there. When she had finally moved to her other side, she fully opened her eyes, faintly able to see her own reflection on the heavily polished wood walls. She watched and felt as Bickslow sat up. The green light from his eyes reflecting off of the polished surface. He was groaning something out as he began to move, wobbling as though he were drunk as he got off the bed and hit the floor. She watched as he stood up, bending over the foot of the bed as he braced himself with one arm, clutching his stomach as his eyes screwed shut and he grimaced before smiling and falling back down to the floor landing on his back. Lisanna sat up and moved to the floor quickly, kneeling next to him, unsure if she should even touch him or not. She began to panic, watching as he limbs tensed up and shook slightly like he was baring against restraint as he clinched his teeth, smiling as he did. He laughed violently out while lying there, almost as though her were taunting someone. She watched as his eyes began flashing under his eyelids. before he stopped moving. His body sinking heavily into the floor as he went still. His muscles all relaxing as he lay there. Lisanna placed her hand on his chest, making sure his heart was still beating. The second she did so, Bickslow screamed out in agony as his back arched up and he began digging his heels into the floor as though trying to crawl away on his back. The motion enough for Lisanna to begin to try and shake Bickslow awake. She quickly hopped on top of him, straddling him as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. His limbs never left their location on the floor as he screamed out, moving his head towards his stomach as though the sensation were killing him. Anywhere Lisanna was touching him, he was moving away from. Screaming out in agony as his muscles shook. Tears beginning to fall from his face from the pain as his body went completely limp again as he started laughing maniacally. Lisanna, frantic to find a solution slapped him across the face as hard as she could, hoping to wake him up. Her efforts being immediately rewarded as Bickslow shook his head violently and sitting up quickly. Placing his hands all over various parts of his body as though he were looking for injuries. His breathing hyperventilating as he came back to reality. He looked up at Lisanna, smiling as he fell back to his back, placing his arms over his head as he tried to calm himself down. "Bicks, are you okay?" Lisanna asked him, her heart pounding in her chest. Bickslow nodded at her from beneath his arms. "Yeah. Just a night terror." Lisanna pressed a hand back down to his heart, feeling the organ's panicked beating inside of his chest as it slowly started to slow down ever so slightly. She laid down on top of him as he started to laugh out before wrapping his arms around her tightly. Nothing more was said as he passed out on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

Bickslow could hear the music box quietly playing in the dark as he lay on the ground. He couldn't see anything, the darkness being too thick to even make out any object. He could feel the heat from the ground that he lay on. It was hard dusty earth, almost like a solid slab of stone. Slightly comforting as he breathed in the air around him. The music box becoming a deafening noise as he lay there. The weight on his chest baring heavily into him. He smiled to himself as his arms came up and over his face. Faintly over the music box, he thought he heard Lisanna calling out his name. He moved his arms off his face and placed them back to his sides, listening closely to hear her again. He heard her voice again, becoming louder as she called out to him. He sat up in the dark, looking around to see if he could see anything. It was absolute darkness. The music box silenced, as Lisanna's voice became louder. He began crawling on the ground towards the direction her voice was coming from. He moved his hands on the ground in the darkness, feeling to make sure he wasn't going to fumble. The sounds of her voice becoming louder and beginning to panic, encouraging him to quicken his crawl faster. As he moved through the dark the sounds of an orchestra tuning up began to play, making him pause his crawling. He reached a hand out, feeling the fleshy yet hard body that lay beneath his fingers. He moved his hands along the object. It was surrounding him on all sides as he moved on his hands and knees. He froze as soon as it began to breathe. The warm air from its mouth hitting him softly on the face as he moved his hands slowly back. It began to laugh a deep gurgling laugh, Bickslow soon realizing that he sat directly in front of its face. Bickslow's breathing quickened as he sat on his knees in the dark surrounding by something in the dark. He could still hear Lisanna calling out to him and wanted desperately to go to that noise, but was frozen in place. He could hear the sounds of the creature's mouth opening as it's bones creaked, the sounds of screams leaving its mouth. The sounds moving from in front of him, to beside him and behind him with every breath he took in. He heard Lisanna scream out his name, and as she did, the creature opened its eye directly in front of Bickslow. The deep amber gaze piercing straight into him as all of its pupils focused on him. A sickly smile crossing its face as it again laughed before towering over him.

Bickslow sucked in a deep breath as his eyes shot open. Moving his arms off his face, he saw Lisanna sitting on him. Her eyes filled with concern and the start of tears. "Bickslow?! Are you okay?!" she cried out, trying to move his arms off her as she tried to sit up. He looked up at her, breathing in and attempting to calm himself down. "Yeah. I think so. What happened?" he asked as he moved, trying to figure out exactly why he was on the floor. "You said you were having a night terror, and then you passed out on the floor. You stopped breathing" Lisanna said as she moved off him, trying to bring him to a seated position. Bickslow sat up under her guidance, looking around the room now semi lit from the morning outside. He breathed in deeply. Feeling the rush of blood return to his limbs, turning his attention to Lisanna as he smiled. "Didn't get ya, did I?" he asked her, moving his hands over her sides. The area pink from being compressed under his arms. "No, not really she said" looking over herself quickly before turning her attention back to Bickslow. His seith mark appearing to be far more agitated and raw around the border than usual. She traced around it. Bickslow's face turning as the salt from her skin stung it slightly. "W-why is your mark like this now?" she asked, laying a kiss on it gently. Bickslow shrugged, unsure really of why it was in its current state. His mark becoming raw from gathering souls or exorcisms was normal, but not along the border. "Not sure sweet cheeks. If I had to take a guess though, it might have something to do with you. Not necessarily in a bad way though." he said to her, hoping to not cause her to worry any more than she already harbored. In one swift motion, he hopped up to his feet, bringing her up with him. He found his cape a draped it over her as he walked her to the kitchen area, pulling out a chair for her and having her take a seat.

Grabbing some of the supplies he'd purchased the day before, he'd started to make breakfast for them. His totems all flying out of the second bedroom and landing on the piano. Their heavy body clacking heavily against it as they moved and danced to their own beats. Singing out the tunes they'd had from the night before. "Do you have night terrors often Bicks?" Lisanna asked Bickslow, fidgeting the small cup of water in front of her. He shook his head quickly as he flipped some strips of uncured bacon. "No not usually. Sometimes though yeah." Lisanna took a drink of water before her questions began to flow. "Were you at least able to meditate?" Bickslow nodded to her. Cracking a couple of eggs and quickly scrambling them. "Do you normally stare at people when you go into night terrors and try and take them over?" she asked him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, a wide smile crossing his face as he spoke. "Didn't know that I did that. Sounds like a pleasant sight to wake up to." Lisanna shuddered at the ideal. What ever nightmares he must have been having must have truly been awful. She was certainly thankful she didn't get pulled into one. "You know Bicks, I'm beginning to think you don't know as much about your own abilities as you claim." Bickslow smiled at her as he placed a plate full of food in front of her before heading back and grabbing some of the fruits he'd purchased and bringing them to the table. "Ya know. I never claimed to know everything there is to know about seith magic, black magic, or eye magic. I'm pretty good at it, but that comes from studying and practicing. If I knew everything there was to know about my own magic, I'm pretty sure I'd have cleared all of earthland of any and all wandering souls and spirits. I could pretty much play god if I wanted to." he said to her, bringing a fork full of food to his mouth. Lisanna grabbed a piece of fruit, nibbling off a small bite. "So, how much of your magic would you say you know?" she said before taking up her fork and beginning to eat quickly. Bickslow looked up at nothing in particular, trying to determine how much about his magic he knows. His brows furrowing slightly as he thought. "If I had to take a guess sweet cheeks, I'd say I know maybe 25% of my own magic. That's being generous." Lisanna looked at him stunned. "How can you say you know so little?! You're a pretty powerful mage. It has to be more than that." Bickslow shook his head at her. Slowly eating as he reached for some fruit. "You never really stop learning magic Lissy. If I had to take a shot in the dark, I'd say Gildart's maybe knows about 50% of his own magic. Doesn't take much knowledge in your own abilities to be powerful in it and you really don't every stop learning." Lisanna sat back in her chair. The meal in front of her now finished as she started to eye down Bickslow's meal. The seith mage, noting the action and grabbing his plate up and rocking steadily in his chair as he ate. "Would you say that any mage has learned to master their magic 100%?" she asked, grabbing another piece of fruit from the table. Bickslow looked up at her from his plate, letting all the chair legs rest back on the floor. "Yeah. I would say some do learn everything they can about aspects of their own magic." Lisanna looked at him and the sudden change in his demeanor. "Is there something wrong with learning everything?" Lisanna asked him, unsure of why his mood would swing so suddenly. "No. There's nothing wrong with it, but you can end up in a dangerous cusp if you aren't careful."

Lisanna stared at him as he stared back. Complete seriousness on his face as they sat in silence for a few moments. She tried to maintain a sense of seriousness as she looked at him. His deep red eyes not even blinking. This is the second time she'd gotten into a staring contest with him, and she was yet again, about to lose it. She blinked and continued to look at him, resting her head on her hands. "So, what happens if you master something?" She asked him, continuing to look at him, but not in the same serious manner. Bickslow smiled at her. Enjoying the moment she stared back, knowing exactly how difficult it was to get into these types of things with him. "Unfortunately with magic like mine, you can fall into the same things that Zeref did, and you can do it really really easily. You can always end up more like Mavis too. I can tell you which one is easier to fall to." is what Bickslow said before finishing up his food and gathering up the dirty dishes. Cleaning them up and putting them away. Lisanna watched him quietly. His totems assisting him as they floated about the small kitchen area manipulating the environment around them slowly. "Is there a reason why it is easier to turn...you know...evil?" Lisanna asked him. Trying to word that as carefully as she could. Bickslow laughed quietly as he finished up. "Doin' things the wrong way is just easier. Gets you faster results with less than half the work and sometimes, little to no consequences. In the end, you'll always regret it, but in the moment you do those things you feel alive." Lisanna nodded her head. Understanding exactly what he meant. "Is that why you were so mad last night? Was it because of what happened?" she said, watching as he paused momentarily. Looking down at the ground before continuing on. "Yeah. I can justify doing something like that if I get something out of it, especially if the person is gone and completely lost like that first guy. Yesterday, that guy had a touch of humanity left in him. Just a touch. Enough to not blow me away immediately anyway. What he did to innocent people was still wrong, but he knew it was wrong. Wasn't quite as lost as the thing that took over him wanted him to be. Didn't even get a damn drop of blood out of him, just a soul and a dispersal of some darkness." Lisanna stood up and leaned her head into his back, carefully wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah, but if you didn't do what you did, he would have killed you, and hurt another innocent person. You can't help people like that." Bickslow nodded at the words coming out of Lisanna's mouth. "That's true. The issue though is that it feels so good to do it, but I hate to do it. This is something metalhead and I have in common." Bickslow said, moving her arms and turning around to hold her as well, fluffing up the fur on the cape she wore. "Well Bicks. I know you'll be shocked to hear this, but all that means is that you're actually human and you actually feel things like the difference between right, wrong, sorrow, and happiness. In your case, your 'wrong' is actually right, but it carries the sort of 'right' that exists with difficult tasks. If you ever learned every part of your magic, would you use it to do what Zeref did?" Lisanna asked him, looking up at him smiling as he continued to fluff up the cape. "I really hope I wouldn't sweet cheeks." he answered smiling down at her. "See? No reason to be mad or even upset. You just want a world that's better for everyone. When ever you have kids, you'll have made it a better place for them." Lisanna said moving off of him and walking to the bedroom to dress for the day.

Bickslow stood with his face twisted as he watched her move to the bedroom before following her slowly. Walking with a bit more caution. "Sweet cheeks, I'm all for kids, understand that. But I ain't gonna spawn my own little fucklings." Lisanna laughed at him as she dressed herself. "And why not? You're such a good papa to your babies" she said, shimming herself into a pair of pants. A concerned smile crossed his face as he slowly dressed himself, keeping an eye on her as he did. "Well sweet cheeks, I wouldn't want to even run the risk of a kid being born with my magic. I think my magic should end when I do." he said, grabbing his mask and clipping it on halfway. "You don't think that's a bit selfish? Not the kid thing, but removing the magic bit. The way I see it, you're type of magic is kind of crucial. It's like the inner workings of a clock if you ask me. Yeah, everyone likes to see what the time is, but they never thank the cogs or springs for making the hands move. They keep a clock ticking for eternity if you let them. If you took those away, the clock would be worthless. Don't you think?" she said as she put her shirt. Bickslow sat on the bed, putting on his boots. Nodding slightly. "I mean, I guess in a way you're right. But until people figure out that hey. You don't need to possess, kill, and maim each other constantly using this type of magic for no reason at all, I think the best place for seith magic is no where. Besides. There is the whole 'death by burning' shit that just isn't pleasant if you get caught. And on top of that, is the second death." Bickslow shuddered at the ideal of it all. "I don't think your parents would agree with seith magic not existing." Lisanna said to him, putting her hair back into pig tails and moving the cape to hang it up before standing in front of him. "And why do you say that?" Bickslow asked, unsure of where she was attempting to go with the conversation. "Well Bicks, if they really thought there was no place in this world for your magic, even knowing the stakes of getting caught using it, they wouldn't have had you. They wouldn't have moved you to Fairy Tail. They would have kept running away with you instead and hidden that little piece of you from the world. Dontcha think?" Lisanna said happily, clipping his mask for him. He smiled at her as she moved towards the front of the train car, preparing to leave.

He followed her closely around their train car. "Ya know sweet cheeks, even if you're words are nice, I still ain't havin' kids." Lisanna rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "I never said you had to Bicks. I just said you make a good papa. It's like 50/50 anyway if you have kids with another mage anyway." His totems immediately began repeating "Good papa, love papa" as they bobbed behind him. He cringed slightly at his totems and Lisanna. "No. No no no no no. Not havin' this talk with you when I just started sleepin' with you. It's been a week. Not happenin'." he said, clasping his hands over his ears as he walked towards the front of the train quickly opening the door. She laughed at the sight of him moving so ridiculously at an idea as though it were something that needed to happen immediately. "Oh my god Bicks. I didn't say you had to do it dork!" she laughed out. He turned his head to look at her, hands still covering his ears, before backflipping out of the train car. His totems all following him as she heard the word "dork" repeated to him by all of the totems. "NO! You three go back to your room now. You two, stop it. It's not funny" she heard Bickslow say as all but Puppu and Poppo flew back in giggling. Lisanna stepped out of the train car, locking the door as she stepped out. "So, what exactly is the agenda for the day Bicks?" she asked him as he continued to backflip away from her, landing on top of the two totems that remained. She watched as they forced him into the splits. "You two assholes are the reason I learned to do the splits..." she heard him mutter to them before responding to her. "We move stations today. No need to be in Oak Town anymore. We'll go back home" he said, dropping down onto his palms as he did a handstand and walked on his palms towards her.

* * *

Lisanna stood on the main platform, waiting for Bickslow as he arranged to have their train car moved from the station. A process that took a bit more time then she had hoped. She noticed a newspaper sitting on a nearby bench and decided to read it herself as she waited for Bickslow. The headline reading simply that a prominent banker had committed suicide in an alley. She immediately knew who the paper was about and set it down, choosing to forgo any information she would have rather not read. She watched as the passengers began to line up at the station in front of their corresponding train cars. Many of them hustling and tapping their feet impatiently as they stood around. Lisanna took a seat on the empty bench, and simply people watched for the next several minutes. Bickslow walked up behind her stealthily, hopping up and landing his head softly into her lap. "Why hello there!" Lisanna giggled out. He quickly wrapped an arm around her head and brought her head down to his, planting a rather sloppy kiss on her mouth. The action gathering the attention of passersby as they sneered at the two of them. "We leave in like, two hours with the next train so we gotta go back to the car." he said to her in a bored tone. Noticing the stares, he simply laughed and began his almost eerie movements and he flipped and bridged his body in the manners of a jester, turning quickly on his palms as he bounded off of them to his feet. Poppo and Puppu adding to the movements with their giggling. Lisanna got up and followed him, smiling all the while. She watched as he got in the faces of the most offensive staring people, letting his tongue fall from his mouth as he violated their personal space, not a single care in the world as the people backed up, completely insulted by him.

They made their way back to the car, standing just outside of it as Bickslow continued his acrobatics from the train cars that sat waiting for their turn to leave the station. The bored giants ever silent as he lazily moved on their ladders, hardly holding on to them as he elegantly fell. Lisanna laughed at his show boating, being sure to note exactly what he was doing each time he came down to the rocks. For someone who had just had a rather awful night and morning, he certainly was chipper. Either his way of coping with trauma was to ignore it, or move. As Lisanna walked closer to their train car, she saw a mangy cat sitting there patiently at the top of the steps. The sheer neglect that covered it being enough to turn most people away or throw a shoe at it. Recognizing some of its body language as it slowly closed her eyes the closer she got to it, she saw the gesture as friendly, opting to bend down and do a little introduction. It had a bag tied around its neck. She bent down and picked up the cat, removing the bag from around its neck as she did. She could hear the bag was full of jewel. Whomever owned this cat, knew about the previous night, and obviously must've known who did it. She turned around to show Bickslow her new found friend as the cat happily purred in her arms. The seith mage still moving effortlessly around the sleeping giants with hardly a sound as his body hit the different surfaces. The only sounds that she could hear from him, were the sounds of his laughing as he quickly moved. She watched as he did a backflip, landing easily on top of Puppu and Poppo, the two totems sitting motionless in the air as he stood on top of them before forcing Bickslow into the splits. The seith mage laughing as they did so. "You assholes are the reason I learned to do the splits, or did you forget that" he laughed out. The two totems giggling as he let himself fall forward and walking on his palms on the ground. His feet carelessly reaching for the sky. "Hey Bicks! Look what I found!" she said, showing him the cat. Bickslow stopped his acrobatics and looked in her arms, seeing the cat from the previous night. "That little shit" he said laughing, noticing the bag in Lisanna's hand. "Do you know who he belongs to?" she asked him as the cat eyed him down. "No idea. Got a pretty good guess, but I mean, I don't know any names." he said as he walked up to the cat, earning a hiss as the cat jumped from Lisanna's arms and took off back towards the main platform. Bickslow gently took the jewel from Lisanna's hand, opening up the bag and finding a small note:

 _A little extra for your troubles. It's best if you don't mention you saw this little cat. You keep my face secret, and I'll keep yours the same way. Should I even hear on the wind that I am suspected of your doings, I'll readily turn you in to the council. A mess is a mess after all._

The bag had a much higher number of jewel than the original contract had listed. The amount Bickslow would be keeping for himself as opposed. A tip was a tip after all. He was unsure of who exactly the cat belonged to but the more he thought about it, the more he had a suspicion of its owner. Bickslow unlocked the train car door, opening it up for Lisanna as he guided her into it gently into it. He turned his attention back to the train yard, watching for even the slightest hint. Seeing as it quickly ran up the main platform from quite a distance away. He watched as a man picked the cat up. He squinted his eyes, unable to make out any real features of the man, but a simple tip of the hat made it evident that it was the dead man's colleague. He shook his head as he laughed to himself. Corruption even among friend's. Something as old as time itself. He turned around, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it. Lisanna had slowly walked into the bedroom, getting into more comfortable clothing. Heading back home meant it would be another long trip back. Getting to Oak Town was fine. They had consumed nearly all the complimentary alcohol available. Getting back to Magnolia was going to be long. She hadn't packed any books, there weren't nearly as many goodies as she would have liked for her to snack on. That wasn't to say she wasn't enjoying the past couple of days with Bickslow in their pseudo mini vacation, even if the trip was under less than romantic, or even legal circumstances. She felt a small bumping in the back of her head. Able to tell it was Bickslow staring at her as she prepared to undress. The bumping eventually feeling like a tickling in her hear as she moved her head. "You know I can feel that" she said turning around to face him, noting the perverted smile as she realized he was standing there waiting to watch her undress. "Don't be a creep!" she shouted at him. A smile crossing her face as she shouted at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "You say creep, I say admiring spectator." he said, walking towards her and picking her up. She laughed as he did, letting herself be carried away back to the main room of the train car. She lightly kissed him on the top of his head, bumping his mask slightly as she did. "Is there some reason I'm bring dragged away?" she asked him. He continued his slow and choppy walked forward. "Nah. I just like carrying ya around. Makes me feel content." he said to her, a shit eating grin making its way across his face.

Lisanna was able to catch glimpses of his eyes from behind his mask. The red having a sort of eerie presence about them when viewed behind bars. She glanced over her shoulder, noting that he was walking her towards the piano. "Ah. Ulterior motives than" she said as he placed her on the lid of the piano. "What. Me? Never." he said, pushing her legs to either side before comfortably standing between them and finding a spot on her jawline that seemed as though it were craving his attention. Lisanna placed an arm around his neck, relishing in the feeling momentarily before her other hand landed on the cigarette he'd left on the piano. "You know Bicks. You really should stop smoking." she said, flicking the butt carelessly to the floor. He nodded into her neck. The metal from his mask bumping her slightly. "If it makes ya happy sweet cheeks, I'll cut back a bit." She pressed his face harder into her neck and smiled. "Good boy." He backed up slowly from her, his eyes level with her's as a maniacal smile inched it's way across his face. His hands dropped down to her pants, flicking the buttons on them as they readily opened. "Not sure how much I enjoy being spoken to like a dog, sweet cheeks." he whispered out, sending his totems off. He moved his face within an inch of hers as he smiled. She was able to see one of his eyes through the bars of his mask, smiling back at him delicately, although the look on her face began to mirror his twisted style. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?" she said, her lips lightly grazing his as she spoke. The antagonizing words were exactly what he wanted to hear from her and in one swift motion he moved her from sitting on her ass on the piano, to lying face down against its lid. He pressed his hips against her, running his hands down her arms her arms before bringing one back and sliding it carefully down her undone pants as he bent over her, tearing his mask off and slamming it down into the piano's lid, whispering lowly into her ear, "Show you how much of a dog I am."

 ****Thank you so much for the review guest reader :D I truly appreciate it. I thoroughly enjoy the Bixanna X, even if it is seen as completely unusual heehee. As for Bickslow being...well...the way he is in my particular FF, having been a bit versed in the creepy and paranormal side of real life(story time for another day), I truly just feel like someone who deals with what he does, even minutely would have to be somewhat spiritual, but not necessarily religious if that makes any sense. Glad you're enjoying the read and kudos for finishing all the chapters I have written thus far. That is quite impressive in my opinion :D *takes a bow and proceeds to write more****


	29. Chapter 29

Bickslow landed softly on Lisanna's back, laughing as the sweat from his brow landed on her. His eyes still flashing between red and green before settling. His weight was pressing heavily into Lisanna, forcing her into the piano even more. He moved his face into her hair, breathing in deeply as he traced her arms, grabbing his mask from the place he had slammed it down and bringing it back to him. A few scratches remaining on the piano's lid. The wooden surface standing no chance against the metal. Reluctantly Bickslow got up off her being sure to plant a small kiss on the back of her head as he pulled his shirt down and his pants up and clipped his mask to his face. "Don't move" he said as he walked away to grab something to clean her up. A sense of satisfaction settling into his bones at the ideal of leaving something so nice covered in filth. She nodded quietly as she let the piano hold her weight up, her knees slightly buckled as they sat lazily on the floor. A devilish grin crossing over his face as he walked off, returning quickly and cleaning her up. He pulled her shirt back down slightly, coping a feel on her as he did and gaining a smile from her. Her eyes shut as she basked in the moment, taking in a deep breath as she propped herself up to her elbows and leaving her legs hanging carelessly. Bickslow bent down over her and lightly ran a hand over her throat, grabbing a cigarette and placing it into his mouth before speaking. "Get up and pull up your pants sweet cheeks." She giggled at the air hitting her as he spoke. "Do I have to?" she said, looking back and noticing the unlit cigarette dangling carelessly between his teeth. She snatched it from his mouth quickly and placed it in her own mouth in hopes to have him remember what had led to their dealings on the piano in the first place. The action gained a sneer and look of slight disgust. He took it out of her mouth and placed it on the piano's lid. He knew how to take a hint. "If you don't wanna get up..."he paused, pressing his thumbs into the muscles of her lower back and working them up to her shoulders "...I guess you don't have to".

He stood up and stepped back, taking in the sight before grinning and laughing as his head cocked to the side slightly. "What's so funny?" Lisanna said still unmoving from her location. A wide smile made its way across his face as he answered her. "You have a seith mark on you." Lisanna raised up on her arms, trying to look down her. "What?! Where?" she asked trying to see what he was talking about. He pointed to her left butt cheek. "Right there. Can't you see it?" he said as he laughed under his breath while watching Lisanna strain to bend and see what he was talking about. "No! Where exactly is it?" she asked turning her head to see him. He took a step forward and bent down slightly, her eyes following him as he moved. "Right..." he said as he pointed to a spot on her "THERE!" he then shouted, taking an open palm and smacking her on her left butt cheek as hard as he could. A loud crack sounding off as he made contact. She screeched at the pain that now radiated on her ass, quickly hopping up to her feet and rubbing the spot furiously. Bickslow was laughing like a mad man at this point while he shook off the sting from his own hand. His totems all dashing around the train car as Lisanna shifted her body to get a look at exactly what that open palm slap had done to her butt. Bickslow pointed to the now red and white hand print covering a majority of the area. "See? Seith mark!" he laughed out, unclipping his mask and wiping away the tears that began to form from his laughing as he watched Lisanna trying to lightly pull her pants up over the now painful spot. She glared over to him before shoving him as hard as she could. A laugh leaving her as she pushed. He stumbled backwards as he laughed and fell towards the floor. He attempted to save himself from the fall, but instead hit with a loud thud. The sound being more than satisfying to Lisanna as she laughed and walked over to him.

She extended out a hand to help him get up, instead being dragged down to the ground and forced to lay on top of him. "Ya know sweet cheeks, I would have never expected you to fall for that." he said embracing her tightly as he laughed still. She placed her hands on either side of his head and lifted her chest off his and stared down at him. He sat up from underneath her, placing his palms behind him and supporting his weight. Lisanna draped her arms on either side of his neck before turning into her cat form, a seductive smile sitting on her face while she changed. Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her, watching as her tail flicked to either side as she moved her face closer to his. He laughed nervously at the situation. Unsure of her intentions. She lightly bit down on his jawline and moved towards his chin. Her whiskers grazing him and sending a tingle down his spine. Her lips lightly grazed his as she sat there. She moved her body in closer to his, forcing him to bear the weight of the two of them as she moved her hands to hold his head. The tension was leaving Bickslow as he relaxed into what he perceived was happening, more than appreciative of the new attire as it happened. He watched as Lisanna bit her lip lightly, the canine gently hooking into her lip. In one fast motion, she held on to Bickslow's head as tightly as she could, using her claws to maintain her position. She then pressed her now cat-like tongue as hard and flatly against his face as possible, dragging it from his chin to his forehead. "Oh gods! It's like fucking sandpaper!" Bickslow shouted, rubbing his face with his arms trying to do away with the sensation. "Not sandpaper Bickslow! 'Take over' magic marks" she said sarcastically as she winked at him and stuck her tongue out. Being sure to curl her paw as her tail happily flicked in the air behind her.

* * *

The two mages sat and waited in the train car. A conductor eventually coming by and letting them know that the train was soon to be attached. Bickslow moved to the floor and began playing with his totems. Their games consisting of something similar to hide 'n seek, before turning into something similar to target practice. They would stack up and he would cover his eyes before turning around and removing his hands. Each totem following a hand as they flew backwards. The games progressed into him balancing on top of them before moving quickly into an area on in the train car not occupied by a totem. His babies would have to move and catch his step before he touched the floor. These games continued for a short while until the train car was being attached to the next train before they stopped. Lisanna had seated herself on the green couch, already bored from the impending trip. Bickslow lay on the floor letting his totems balance on his face as they pleased. The train station had become quite busy at this point as the early afternoon travelers began lining up, waiting impatiently for their train cars to become cleared from passengers so they could fill them and seat themselves. As the arriving passengers exited the sounds of slight chaos could be heard outside, prompting both Lisanna and Bickslow to look outside. They both stepped out of the back of their train car, peering towards the main platform to figure out the source of the noise. A flame rose high into the air as a certain pink haired mage made his way through the crowd laughing as the fire left his mouth. "Finally! The ground! Alright Luce! Let's go back to the guild!" he shouted out marching forward. Lisanna chuckled to herself before speaking out to no one in particular. "I'm pretty sure Natsu and Lucy weren't supposed to be any where near here." Bickslow nodded silently before walking back into the train car and cleaning up the area slightly. "Gotta love motion sickness sweet cheeks. This has happened to Laxus a few times too."

Lisanna watched and listened as Lucy followed both Natsu and Happy while they marched forward. "We are SOO not walking back to Magnolia!" Lucy shouted, as she reached forward and grabbed Natsu by the scarf, dragging him to get another set of tickets. The pair gaining all the attention of the passengers. "You're the one who fell asleep on the train Lucy. You're so lazy" Happy said, earning himself a death glare from Lucy as she paid for another set of tickets. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP IF THAT HAPPENED!" she shouted at him, Natsu still being dragged along by his scarf, began to claw at the now oxygen restricting fabric. "Hey, don't yell at Happy. You both fell asleep after all." Natsu said, wiggling free from Lucy's grip. Lucy turned her gaze to Natsu in an annoyed fashion. "If you were awake, why didn't you say anything?!" she shouted out. Natsu smiled widely at her as he answered. "I did!...it just came out a bit solid." Lucy rolled her eyes. "When?! When you threw up the fifth time, or the eleventh time?!" she said, huffing for air. Natsu dropped his arm across her shoulders heavily, leaning into Lucy heavily as he spoke and smiled carefully pulling her out of their place in line and attempting to start them on a walk back to Magnolia, only to be yanked back by Lucy. "None of it hit the floor. There wasn't anything left. Besides. Walking is good for ya Luce! Right Happy?" Happy immediately chiming in, "Aye sir!" as he twirled high into the air before settling on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy shut her eyes and grit her teeth. "You set my shoes on fire and threw them at one of the vulcans... that's the entire reason we got on the train in the first place you moron." her teeth gritting so hard, Lisanna was sure they were going to chip. Lisanna squinted and noticed that indeed, Lucy was sans shoes. She giggled out loud at the sight.

Natsu immediately began looking around. A stern look on his face as he did. "What are you looking for n-" is all Lucy could get out before he covered her mouth with his hand. His ears listening in closely to the surrounding area as he stuck his nose out and began to sniff. Perking up immediately, he grabbed Lucy by the hand and dragged her in the direction of what ever he'd caught wind of, headed towards Lisanna and Bickslow's train car. He moved quickly as he followed his nose. Lisanna was already aware that he'd picked up on her smell. He always was difficult to play hide 'n seek with. Lisanna tucked her head behind the train and pressed herself flat against the wall as she waited for Natsu to eventually find her. Sure enough, a few moments later, his pink hair popped around the corner. Excitedly, he let go of Lucy and hopped up onto the back of the train car, grabbing Lisanna and hugging her tightly. "I thought I could smell ya!" Natsu said as Happy grabbed hold of Lisanna as well. "Aye!" Lisanna looked down at Lucy and waved at her as she attempted to push the two of them off her. "Hi Lucy! Did you get stuck here?" she asked Lucy, able to free herself from the grips of her two friends. Lucy nodded and smiled, walking up the steps before hugging Lisanna. "Yeah. It happens sometimes. We've already spent almost half of the jewel we made trying to get back home" she partially sobbed "Are you here by yourself?" she then asked. No sooner than the words came out of her mouth, did Bickslow's totems move outside, surrounding the small group. Peppe taking it upon itself to fly up Lucy's skirt, earning a screech from the Celestial mage as she swatted it away and holding her skirt down. Bickslow soon making his way towards the end of the train car, leaning in the door way as he greeted them dropping his head particularly low and letting his tongue fall from his mouth as he gave Lucy a welcome, earning a twisted and nervous "hey" from her. Bickslow moved away from the doorway, gesturing for all of them to enter the car. One of the train attendant immediately noticing the action and shouting at them, demanding tickets before entry, Lucy readily handing the man the tickets before pushing Natsu in quickly before he could run off.

"Holy crap Lisanna. Is this how you usually travel?" Natsu asked before turning to Lucy and remarking "We should travel like this too." Lucy turned to Natsu speaking quietly under hear breath as she replied. "...we could travel like this if it weren't for you and Happy..." Lucy immediately perked up and sat down on the green couch, Lisanna seating herself next to her as they began to chat. Happy began playing with Bickslow's totems and chasing them about the train car. "I don't usually travel like this Natsu. Bickslow insisted on it though, so this is where we've been for a few days" Lisanna said. Bickslow leaned up against the back door after he had shut and locked it. Looking in on the now crowded by his standards, train car. After the door had shut, Natsu immediately stuck his nose into the air. Bickslow watched the dragon slayer as he slowly moved about the main area of the train car. Natsu, following his nose to a particular area by the piano. Bickslow watched as Natsu breathed in erratically, no different than a dog who had caught a scent. Natsu's eyes immediately widening and darting between Bickslow and Lisanna. Staring at Bickslow, the seith mage unclipped his mask entirely and winked at Natsu. An unsure smile crossing the young dragon slayer's face as the train sounded off, the feel of the car moving beneath rolling slightly from under his feet dropping Natsu down to his knees as the world of motion sickness brought itself back down on him. Lucy put her palm on her forehead. "See why we can never get anything done Lisanna?" she said as she stood up and got ready to drag Natsu away from the middle of the floor. Natsu teetering back and forth as he tried not to fall over. Bickslow pushed himself off the door, cutting her off. "I got it cosplayer. You two can stay in this room" he said pointing to the second bedroom. Lucy blushed a bit at the statement. "Wh-what makes you think I want to stay in a bed with him?!" she said. Bickslow bent down slightly getting level with her eyes and smiled widely at her speaking lowly to her. "Who're you tryin' to fool with that?" Lucy watched as his pupils dilated and retracted rapidly, looking away quickly. Bickslow laughed at her, grabbing the bag from around her shoulder before bending a lifting Natsu up of the floor. Lucy thanked him before moving back to the couch with Lisanna.

Bickslow placed Lucy's bag down on the floor in the second room before placing Natsu on the bed. The young dragon slayer being a bit heavier than Bickslow would have expected. He wasn't nearly as heavy as Laxus by any stretch of the imagination, but he certainly wasn't light. Bickslow rolled Natsu to his side, pulling the larger bag and bed roll off him and setting it next to Lucy's bag. He moved back to the side of the bed, dragging Natsu close to the edge as the train began to pick up speed, placing a trash bin next to the area Natsu lay. Natsu grumbled at Bickslow while the seith mage moved around. "Yeah I hear ya kid. Women tend to drag ya into this type of thing." Bickslow responded. Natsu again grumbled incoherently. Bickslow again nodded, laughing slightly as he did. "You and Laxus tend to let these gals run the show, that's why. Gotta know when to put your foot down sometimes ya know. You even had any water to drink yet?" he said, being a bit more well versed in helping keep dragon slayers from perishing on moving vehicles. Natsu shook his head, gaining an immediate eye roll from Bickslow. The dragon slayer then grumbling and going pale as the nausea set in deeply at the thought of anything in his stomach. "Doesn't matter if you're just gonna throw it up, you still have to stay hydrated kid." Bickslow said, walking out of the room to grab a glass of water for Natsu to drink.

He passed Lisanna and Lucy as they sat giggling and clearly gossiping to each other as the seith mage walked by. Both of them pausing as they stared at him momentarily before blushing and again laughing. He gave them the side eye as he grabbed the water for Natsu, walking back slowly and cranking his head slightly as the pairs of eyes stared at him. When he walked back into the room, Natsu was nearly on the floor. He looked at him curiously. "How the hell did you manage that? I was gone for a few seconds" he said, placing the water on a small stand and propping Natsu upright and forcing him to drink the glass of water. Once the glass was empty he made him lay back down, more towards the middle of the bed now and rolled him to his side. Satisfied with how everything appeared, Bickslow prepared to walk out of the room. Natsu quickly reaching up and grabbing his arm, digging his fingers into his wrist. Bickslow looked down at the younger man, watching the dragon slayer's eyes closely. The vertical slits that made up his pupils shrinking down to nothing more than thin lines as his expression turned stern and harsh. He recognized that expression as it was one he had received from Laxus not too long ago. It was a silent threat. One based around Lisanna and her well being. Bickslow nodded at Natsu. The gesture being enough for the dragon slayer to loosen his grip and fall back into his state of motion sickness. "Wanna simple solution for your morning sickness?" Bickslow said quietly. Natsu nodding slowly. Bickslow bent down to speak into Natsu's ear, a smile crossing his face as he spoke. "...find somethin' to fuck...it'll redirect the sensory system..." Both men heard Lucy squeak outside of the bedroom, prompting Natsu's eyes to shift in the direction of the door and Bickslow to stand up straight, patting Natsu hard on the back as he walked out

* * *

Lucy sat back down next to Lisanna as she watched Bickslow take Natsu into a bedroom. "Does he always get in your face like that?" Lucy asked Lisanna, genuinely not enjoying being in such close proximity to him. Lisanna giggled at her friend's reaction. "Honestly, he really doesn't have a personal space gauge, I think he uses it to his advantage." she said, having grown somewhat used to it. "Do his eyes always act so freaky?" Lucy then asked. Lisanna nodded quickly. "For the most part yeah haha. If you really want to get to him though, just stare at him. It bugs him." Lisanna said, listening in as Bickslow spoke to Natsu. Lucy shuddered at the idea. "Natsu has a staring and space issue too, but I mean, it's Natsu. Doesn't exactly have the same weird feelings that Bickslow gives off." Lucy said as she watched Lisanna smile and fidget. "Here he comes now. When he walks out, just stare at him, seriously." Lisanna said quietly. Lucy giggled and nodded. Both women watched as Bickslow walked passed them, giggling as he looked at them through the sides of his vision. They watched him as he twitched and moved back into the room he'd placed Natsu in. "Oh my god! You weren't kidding!" Lucy laughed out. "He really doesn't like it does he." Lisanna shook his head at her "It really annoys him." The two of them laughed quietly to themselves as Happy and Bickslow's totems continued to fly around the car, playing. Happy bouncing off Puppu as Pappa weaving round Happy's tail. In a way, it looked like a miniature combative session.

Lucy looked back to Lisanna. "So Lissy. Are you two an item yet?" she asked the youngest Strauss, catching Lisanna off guard. Lisanna smiled at Lucy as she responded, "I'm growing a bit fond of him you could say." Lucy grabbed Lisanna's hands, catching her off guard. "Really?! That's great. I mean, it's weird...and to be honest, a bit...unexpected...but great!" Lucy looked around the train as she sat there, letting go of Lisanna's hands before a devilish look came across her face. "So, if you two have been in a private car this whole time...have you done anything?" Lisanna waved her hands furiously in front of her face as she nervously smiled and blushed. "That's sort of a private conversation Lucy" she said. "Well, it certainly wasn't a private act little Lissy." Loki spoke out as he appeared on the couch next to Lucy, his arm slung around her as he brought her into him as he adjusted his glasses. "What do you mean?" Lucy said as she removed his arm from around her. "Well Luce, seems like our sweet Lissy here is a bit of an exhibitionist like her little boy toy." Loke said as he leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs. Lucy turned her attention to Lisanna. A twisted smile on her face. "What?!" Lisanna blushed and continued waving her arms in her own face. "Well she certainly had a nice body-MOO. Not quite as nice as yours though Miss Lucy" Taurus than said. Lucy squealed as Lisanna sat there turning beet red, Virgo soon appearing in the now extremely crowded main area.

Bickslow walked out of the bedroom seeing a small party now occurring, catching him completely off guard. "Yes. The two of them are quite the set of sadists and masochists as they made each other beg and make promises on the stairs. They are also a bit on the daring side, as neither party is using any form of protection, merely withdrawal techniques." Virgo said. Bickslow tripping over himself at the words, turning a shade pinker. "What the fuck?! What's goin' on here. Why is THAT the topic of conversation?!" Bickslow said, turning his attention to Lisanna and Lucy who were now both blushing. "Little Lissy was just having some trouble speaking up, so we helped her out" Loki said, standing up and standing next to Taurus, the bull's eyes bouncing between whose breasts he'd preferred to stare at longer. "Yeah. Such a shame to hide such nice bodies." Taurus than said. Virgo then spoke up. "If you should want it Bickslow, I will be happy to provide you with any techniques and methods I've learned over the millennia to help further assist in your punishments on Lisanna." Lisanna buried her face in her hands. Her face hot with embarrassment. "You need to learn to keep secrets" Bickslow said to Loki. "YOU...you just get the fuck outta here" Bickslow then said to Taurus before turning his attention to Virgo "And you...you and I will talk later." Happy then flew up and landed on the piano, giggling under his paw. "You guys are doing it." his totems happily repeating the phrase. Bickslow turned to look at Happy and smiled widely as his stance began to change into a much more tense, almost fighting stance. "Yeah. We are. Just did it right where your ass is sitting just before you guys showed up." Happy immediately flew into the air and started wiping off his butt and legs with his paws. "Oh gross! Why didn't you say something?!" the blue exceed shouted. Lisanna looked at Bickslow. A manic smile was crossing his face and his eyes were wider than usual. She noted that his breathing was also quite fast as his eyes were bouncing between all of the new attributes in the room. He was laughing, but was coming off to her as stressed. "Okay guys. I think that's enough. Can we end this conversation?" Lucy said, all her spirits nodding before quickly disappearing.

With the room now a bit less full, Lisanna stood up and wrapped her arms softly around Bickslow's waist, resting her chin on the center of his chest. The action making him jolt quickly as he looked at her. Relaxing slightly as she stared up at him. Her face still various shades of red. He laughed as he closed his eyes, placing his hand over his eyes and tilting his head towards the ceiling and wrapping and arm over her shoulders. Lucy looked at them and simply smiled, her normal skin tone returning to her face as she stood up. "Well! Even if you two deny it, you're a couple, and kind of cute one at that!" Lucy said as she walked to the room containing Natsu. "Use protection guys!" she said to them. Bickslow moved his fingers off of one of his eyes and glared at her. "Speak for yourself..." is all he said before wrapping a finger under Lisanna's chin and landing a soft kiss on her lips, smiling as he dropped his forehead to meet hers. Lucy smiled at the sight before turning to the bedroom. Her dragon slayer lying helplessly on the bed clutching his stomach. She sighed at the sight before shutting the door, leaving Happy to play with the totems.

"That stress you out a bit Bicks?" Lisanna said, still standing up against him. Bickslow responded quietly as he breathed deeply, "Somethin' like that. C'mon. I think a shower is in order." Lisanna backed up slightly and giggled. "You do know the walls are a bit thin in the train, right? And now we have guests." Bickslow nodded. "Yep. That's exactly why we should go to the shower. Unless you wanna hear your friends fucking." Lisanna raised an eyebrow, suddenly hearing the sounds of Lucy starting to laugh. "Oh gods" she said, grabbing Bickslow's hand and walking him to the shower.

 ****ShanaDumblond- Thank you so much for your review! Hopefully I don't disappoint ya!**

 ****Nicole- Thank you for your review as well! I totally feel you on the updating thing! There is nothing quite as disappointing to me personally, as getting into a story, and only being able to read an update once a month, if at all. I actually feel kinda bad since I'm not updating everyday like I was at one point, but I think I found a happy medium. Bickslow is truthfully one of my all time favorite characters(hence the tattoo) despite such a lack of his character in the manga/anime and I truly think for him to be the type of mage that he is totally requires some pieces of less than good characteristics. This certainly is my first FF creation, and I'm eternally grateful to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Even glad to simply have the occasional passerby :). Although I do plan on writing another one, it won't be until this one is completely over. If I'm bein' perfectly honest here, I don't really know when that is just yet heehee. I'm not sure if I would start a new Bixanna, or simply let this one continue on casually. Haven't decided yet. Thank you so much for the compliment as well! I'm trying my best to make improvements as I go along! As for me personally pairing up Bickslow and Levy...gods help us all. I'm fairly certain all the real life dragon slayers would eat me alive for that one haha! Perhaps I'll write a one shot here involving Bickslow...dammit...now the wheels are turning. Yep. Totally happening now. Thanks a lot :P**


	30. Chapter 30

Bickslow cranked the shower handles up, waiting impatiently for the water to become hot. Lisanna shut and locked the bathroom door behind the two of them. More than happy to heed the seith's earlier suggestion and warning, as she heard the sound of something slamming into a bed frame. As soon as the water was somewhat warm Bickslow stripped and immediately entered the running water, sighing deeply as the water hit his face. "Do you mind if I join you Bickslow?" Lisanna asked him, unsure if her being in there with him was an open invitation. "It'd be rude if ya didn't" he answered back, rubbing his hands on his face as he shook off water. Lisanna undressed and slowly stepped in behind him. Despite the water now being warmer, the tiny droplets that hit her still felt cold. Bickslow turned to the side slightly and placed an arm around her dragging her into the stream of water, being sure to keep any damp hairs from falling into her face. Lisanna turning around to face him, no longer feeling even the least bit cold. "Is there a reason you got so 'erked' back there?" she asked him, letting her eyes wander on a few scars that sat on his chest. "To be honest Lisanna, being hounded, questioned, and interrogated by groups of people, feels like an albatross around my neck. Doesn't even matter who the people are." Lisanna thumbed a couple of bruises that sat on his skin, unsure of where he could have gotten them. "I would have never guessed that. Before I figured it just made you really excited, almost like you relished in it." she said to him, her gaze fixing back up to his face. She watched as he simply stood there with his eyes closed smiling as he reacted to her statement. "I get to be a bigger smart ass when it happens. Kind of a defense mechanism I think sweet cheeks. Surprised you even noticed that though." His eyes still closed, Lisanna lightly flicked him between the eyes making him open his eyes slightly startled. "I'm starting to notice a few things Bicks. You're quite a quirky guy." she said, now pushing a finger into the top of his seith mark, forcing him to close his eyes and shake his head. "Yeah well that's just how it goes. So, I'm gonna assume you were playing some sort of game with Natsu on the back of the train." he said smiling down at her as he moved her over to rinse himself under the hot water again. Lisanna nodded her head. "Yep. When we were kids, we'd play hide 'n seek quite a bit. It was always kind of hard to play with him though. If he picked up on your scent, he could find you anywhere."

Bickslow faced away from her and nodded as the water ran down his front. "Sounds like a dragon slayer. How are you handling his current situation sweet cheeks?" he asked her. Lisanna stared at his back, earning a backwards glance from Bickslow as he felt the daggers. She was following the deep scars that were now forming on his back. The three deep cuts still retaining a hint of color to them. "What do you mean?" she asked him, beginning to trace around the nearly healed cuts. "I mean how are you handling the loss of your little childhood love affair." Bickslow said, twitching lightly at the feeling of her fingers on his injuries. She laughed under her breath as she looked over each scar. "Now, it doesn't really bother me. I think he and Lucy look happy together. I don't really know I was so surprised when I came back to Earthland to see them together. They were a pair in Edolas after all. I think they suite each other." Bickslow watched from over his shoulder as Lisanna's smile fell into something a bit smaller. A flicker up sadness sitting on it. "You ever talk to him about it when you got back?" he asked her, turning around and leaning up against the cold tile wall. She stood partially in the water, arms crossing over her front as she started hiding in herself. Bickslow smiled at the sight before extending his arm out and using a few fingers to raise her head up to face him. As soon as their eyes met, he raised his eyebrows, dropping his head down slightly. She nodded her head, as she started to recluse in on herself a bit. "And? Some reason for the change in personality just now?" he asked her, moving his hand back and crossing his arms across his chest, crossing his legs while he stood. "He looks so happy with Lucy, and I mean. I can see why he is with her. Look at her. She's pretty incredible in every sense of the word. So charismatic and optimistic and strong. She and Natsu practically mirror each other. I'm not exactly like that, at least not any more...kind of the opposite now. I just want everyone to be happy, and it seems like everyone is now, and that's great." she answered. Bickslow laughed loudly at her statement. "Ya think? You and Lucy have some similarities in that you're both nice to think about in bed, but you're right. You two aren't really all that similar at all personality wise. Total opposites. You haven't changed a bit since you were a kid really. Your tits got bigger, but you're just as bullheaded and secretive as ever."

Lisanna half-heartedly smiled at him. The words stinging a bit more than she would like to admit. Bickslow rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the tile wall and slinging both of his arms heavily around her and forcing her into his chest. "It ain't a bad thing sweet cheeks. You aren't supposed to be the same as someone else. Don't try and live up to THAT expectation. Ever. Especially since THIS is you. You aren't weak. You're reserved and a bit more dignified. Also, stop thinkin' that people being happy justifies you being stuck in misery. That ain't how shit works. Get shit off your chest if it bothers you." Lisanna placed her head against his chest as she smiled. "...people tend not to listen, so why talk...You don't think this is kind of a weird conversation for us to be having?" she asked, relaxing under his grip. Bickslow shook his head. "No. Not really. It's not choice, but it isn't weird. It's just a conversation about the reality of a situation. I'm here to listen when ever you feel the need to talk, so don't ever feel the need to hold that back. You ever meditated before Lisanna?" he then asked her, planting his cheek heavily against her head. "Nope! Not even once." she said, the water falling on them becoming colder. "You probably should. We'll do that after this" he said flipping the water off and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel and roughly drying her short hair before drying himself off

* * *

He opened the door, listening carefully to determine if the newly acquired passengers in the private train car had silenced. More than happy that they had and that the young dragon slayer was snoring rather loudly. Happy and his totems all lay on the couch appearing to be asleep having played the majority of the time. Bickslow gathered up all of their clothing, walking naked through the train car as he signaled for Lisanna to follow him. "You really have no shame you know" Lisanna said giggling at the sight of him walking carelessly nude. "Not much to be ashamed of when you look as good as I do" he said quietly spinning around and flexing his arms before turning around. When they were both in the bedroom, he tossed the clothing to the side and shut and locked the door behind them. "Lay down" he said, flicking the lights on. Lisanna moved and lay down on the bed, adjusting the towel she had wrapped around her. He looked over to her, noticing the towel and shook his head. "Towel off sweet cheeks." Lisanna shyly objected to his demand. He smiled at her. "You do realize that I have at this point seen every part of you, right? No need to be shy." She began to blush at the statement. "That's different Bicks. My mind is a little occupied then." He laughed quietly as he flipped the lights back off. "Better?" he asked her, listening as she moved the towel off of her. "A little bit I guess." she responded, placing the towel next to her in the dark room. "Good. I can see better this way anyway" he responded before focusing his eyes on her, watching to colors of her aura and soul contrast against the dark room.

He watched carefully as the bright blue and white light took over nearly every area that was black. Although the black area still remained, appearing almost as though it were absolute darkness, running deeper than it was wide. He looked at the outskirts of her pulsating aura. Deep shades of green and red mingling happily in the light blue. "Careful who you're tryin' to fall in love with sweet cheeks" he said "...at least right now..." Lisanna laughed at him, the greens and reds pulsing brightly when she did. "Hmm. For someone who seems more than happy to have me around, you seem a bit nervous to have the feelings returned." she said to him, only able to partially see his silhouette. "Let's not fall in love. We don't even know each other very well yet." he said. "Really? That's your excuse?" Lisanna said as she laughed slightly. "Actually...I'm a little scared...I'm sorry" he said quietly, crawling over her. "Can I try somethin'?" he asked her quickly, gaining a nod and hearing a "sure." He placed his finger on her forehead, watching as the roots of her soul quickly latched on to him. He dragged his finger down to her nose and lips to the base of her neck. The roots not releasing his finger until he removed it entirely from touching her. When he did, the roots lightly took hold of the surrounding aura around it. A bit curious, Bickslow placed two of his fingers on two roots extending down her arms, dragging them close to the black hole that sat in the middle of her chest. As the roots came closer to the black, they began to retract slightly, unsure if they should proceed forward. They held on as long as they could before retracting back to their positions. He smirked at the sight. The roots of her soul were at least trying hard to fight to get to where they belonged.

He leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips, able to see the roots taking hold on various parts of his face as he did. The feeling being completely different than what he was used to. Slightly euphoric in a way. Her soul was trying to take root on him. He craved that feeling more and without so much as a warning, kissed her deeply. His eyes fixed on her as various roots grabbed hold of him, doing their best to travel and connect with his own as they traveled down to his chest. A soul voluntarily leaving its body and connecting to his own was not like anything he'd experienced. They always fought him every step of the way, causing varying degrees of pain before disappearing into his seith mark. This was entirely different. Her soul was more than willing to leave and settle and bind with his own. Lisanna's hands moved over his back, adding to an already heightened sensation Bickslow was feeling throughout himself. She pulled away from him slightly, "Getting a bit distracted, aren't you?" she whispered out. Bickslow smiled manically at her words, not letting the roots fall back to her. "You have no fucking idea" he said, forcing her to her feet and forcing her back up against a wall before lifting her up and kissing her deeply again. His eyes never closing for a second as he watched the roots connecting to himself. His own euphoria taking precedence over anything else as he pushed himself as deep into her core as he could, earning a moan from her. Her aura becoming even brighter as her roots took hold over any part of him that touched her. Every fiber of it that touched him sending a tingle up his spine driving him harder into her. He pulled his mouth away from her slightly, gaining a better view of the roots that hooked into him. He watched as the roots of his own soul latched on to her's quickly, and began to drag her's in. "Bickslow..." Lisanna moaned out in between breaths "...I'm...getting dizzy..." Bickslow ignored the words coming out of her mouth, instead driving himself further and harder. He could hardly feel anything anymore except for those roots. His hearing going quiet. Hardly flinching as Lisanna reached her own climax, the sensation momentarily making him sway before he continued on. His own climax coming and going, not even bothering to pull out or even attempt to be sensible as he caught a glimpse of her soul as it started to leave her. His eyes turning bright green and illuminating the room the second he saw it. A black hand making its way lightly across his shoulders before a voice began speaking in his ear.

"Feels good, doesn't it mage." Thanatos whispered out.

 _"This is wrong"_ he thought to himself, feeling lost in the sensations taking over his body

"Is it though Bickslow? You're only doing work that is bound to happen anyway." she said seductively.

 _"This is going to kill her"_

"She's already dead anyway as far I'm concerned. Think about it. One last pluck of the strings, and she's all your's. You're being merciful if anything"

Bickslow watched as the last root held on to her, slowly unraveling itself and moving to him. Each fiber feeling better than the last as he kept his paces. Lisanna digging her fingers into his shoulders as he continued.

 _"I don't want this"_

"Don't be stupid boy. You've wanted nothing less than this since the day you set your fucked up eyes on the girl."

 _"That's not true at all."_

"HA! If it's not true, then you'd be able to stop yourself. You've certainly left her with the possibility of a LOVELY lifetime parting gift."

 _"I'm not doing this"_

"You couldn't look away even if you tried to. She won't even feel a thing, and from the look on her face, she seems to be in the best position to leave. Pure enjoyment"

Bickslow watched as the last root began to unravel itself, desperately trying to shut his eyes at this point. Each thread feeling like it was holding his eyes open in the most painfully pleasurable sensations. Desperation beginning to take over him as his lost control over his own body, wishing he could do nothing more at this point than claw his own eyes out and look away. The last remnants of her soul being over taken by the roots of his own soul as the last fiber prepared to snap. "Tell her goodbye Bickslow my dear, hope you enjoyed the fun." Thanatos laughed out, watching as the tiny thread prepared to snap. Using every ounce of strength he had, he shifted his eyes, only able to view her face as the thread grew thinner and thinner. Lisanna's eyes remained shut as she seemed to be in pure ecstasy. Bickslow begged in his mind, pleading for her to open her eyes. He screamed it in his mind. Thanatos laughing hysterically as he pleaded. Bickslow couldn't hear a single noise coming from Lisanna. What are the odds she could hear a single thing from him. Her eyes were screwed shut, knowing better then to look into his when they were like this. Without warning, Lisanna moved her back off the wall, bringing herself against his chest and head, hitting him hard in the jaw, forcing his eyes to blink. He screwed his eyes shut as he dropped straight down to the ground, the sounds around the room beginning to flood his ears as a faint growling disappeared into the air. Lisanna was laughing as she sat straddled on top of him. "I don't think THAT has anything to do with meditating Bicks" she giggled out, kissing his forehead softly. Bickslow lifted her off of him carefully and crawled away from her before burying his face in his arms face down in the floor resting on his knees. "...that was not okay..." he wheezed out. Lisanna stood up and laughed at him. "They make things for what you did, so no worries Bicks." Bickslow shook his head in the dark. "No. They don't." Lisanna rolled her eyes and went over to the light switch, flipping it on and turning to see what exactly he was doing. Immediately noting his in a type of child's pose.

She immediately rushed over to him, placing a hand on his back before having her arm quickly pushed away by him. "Bicks...are you okay?" she asked him, watching as he attempted to crawl away from her, falling down and laying on the ground. Keeping his head tucked and his arms hiding his face. Lisanna used what energy she had to get him up to a seated position, forcing his arms away from his face, noting the blood that began to run from his eyes as they stayed screwed shut. The border of his seith mark even more agitated and torn then previously. She looked down to his chest. The veins under his skin all extending in different directions and the showed brightly. Some of them appearing to look like roots or branches to her. "Bickslow...wh-what happened?" she asked him quietly, grabbing the towel she'd left on the bed and wiping the blood from his arms and face. "I lost control." he said quietly and more than ashamed. Lisanna paused for a moment as he eyes began to open. He kept them fixed to the floor next to him as she cleaned him up. "I don't understand what you mean Bicks. Did something happen?" she said doing her best to get him to look at her, only to have him divert his eyes. "I don't know how to explain it to you. It felt really fuckin' good though...and I lost control over the situation." he said to her, leaning his head back against the foot of the bed, staring at the ceiling as Lisanna wiped away any blood that made its way down his face. "Accidents happen Bick. Everything seems okay now." she said to him. Bickslow huffed out a single puff of air. "You didn't feel any of that? Didn't notice anything off?" he said. Lisanna shook her head and shrugged. "I mean, I got a bit light headed, but that was it. Other than that, I felt fantastic. You did act a bit...irresponsibly to say in the least, but that's it. Like I said, nothing that can't be fixed pretty easily. Did I miss something?" she said continuing to wipe his face. Bickslow placed a hand over his face as he stared up at the ceiling. "You almost died." he said quietly. Lisanna's eyes widened. "What?! How?!" she exclaimed. He looked down into his limp hands now resting in his lap. "Your soul...it tried to attach to mine I think...and it felt to good...way too good. Not like taking souls. Yours was leaving on its own. It has strong roots taking hold in you...but it's still not where it should be...I couldn't look away from it and started dragging it in myself." Lisanna sat back staring at him as he sat there. Genuine shame and regret situated on his face. Nervously she placed a hand on his face and smiled. "It was an accident." He looked at her with a face full of remorse and regret. Wanting desperately to make sure she was still intact, but not wanting to lose any control again. She smiled at him when their eyes met, dragging a smile out of Bickslow. She moved some of her hair out of her face, leaving a small trail of his blood across her own forehead. He placed his thumb under her chin taking in all of her features. "You, Lisanna Strauss, are absolutely crazy for not running away right now." he said to her. She smiled widely at him and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you made a deal to keep me safe so I mean, why would I run away?" He gently took the towel from her hand, using the damp fabric to wipe off his arms and face and nodded at her. "You're right, but I almost tried to KILL you. That's sorta on the opposite end of the spectrum." he said, taking the now bloodied up towel and using it to keep anymore blood from falling down the rest of his face as it slowed its flow. "Well Bicks, if you kill me, I'll haunt you forever" she winked at him, grabbing his face roughly and placing a kiss on his mouth. "Now I believe you were going to help me meditate before going completely off course."

 ****Songs referenced:** 우리 사랑하지 말아요(Let's Not Fall in Love) -빅뱅(Big Bang)


	31. Chapter 31

Bickslow sat on the bed, crossing his legs over as he did. He gestured for Lisanna to do the same, to which she did. "Can we get dressed before we start?" she asked him, earning nothing more than a raised eyebrow from Bickslow as he looked her up and down. "Nah. It'll be distracting." he said, smirking slyly as he wiped the last of the blood from his eyes. Lisanna smiled as she glared at him. "Distracting for who exactly?" she said, getting more comfortable on the bed being sure to sit across from him. Bickslow stared at her as she did, the pangs of guilt and remorse screaming in his ears. Self-loathing feeling like a hammer pounding against his chest. Lisanna's eyes met his as she smiled at him. Rather than smile back, he rapidly blinked, looking away from her and at the gold designs on the bed sheets. Lisanna placed both of her hands on his face, lifting his head up from his fixed position. "HEY! Stop. It was an accident, okay? You're supposed to be telling ME to stay focused, not the other way around." He looked at her. His eyes beginning to sting as they became blood shot. He closed them slowly, leaning heavily into her hands, before she took a finger and pressed it into the head of his seith mark. The sensation immediately making him sit up straight as his face twisted. She giggled at his actions. "You know Bicks, I may not be SUPER familiar in the realm of spirits and souls, but I do know a thing or two about how sensitive a third eye can be. I bet yours is pretty touchy." He rubbed his forehead furiously as he started to smile. "Ya think? I only live in realms like that. Now sit up straight." he ordered out, trying to silence a laugh as he did. She did so while smiling. "I'm gonna put my hands over your ears okay? It's going to sound like rushing water. What I want you to do is close your eyes and breathe deeply until you can hear a heartbeat. Don't stop breathing in slowly and deeply. Let your mind focus on that sound. Only think about that. Nothing else." Bickslow said, his face a bit more relaxed now as he tossed the bloodied towel away from him. "How will I know if I am doing it right?" she asked him as he raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders. "Since you're a first timer, you'll probably fall asleep" he answered her, pressing his hands rather hard against her ears.

Just as he said, everything sounded like water, or more accurately, a raging river. It was loud. Deafening almost. She smiled at him before closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply for several minutes, feeling like she was beginning to fall and bracing slightly through her back muscles. She kept breathing until she could hear the subtle sound of a heartbeat. She focused in on the noise as it became louder over the sound of the rushing water. Despite knowing it was the sound of Bickslow's heartbeat, it was still somehow odd. The rhythm was slow for someone who was awake. It put a strain on her own heart and left a tight feeling in her chest. Her heart feeling like it was going to skip beats in an attempt to synchronize with the one she was hearing. She continued breathing in and out slowly until the tightness in her chest subsided, bringing the sensation of heaviness to her body. She and Bickslow sat like that for nearly half an hour. The seith mage not moving an inch as he sat and watched her, being sure to keep his hands placed firmly over her ears. He watched as her face twisted momentarily as she started to sway again. For Lisanna, the weight was becoming overbearing as exhaustion bared heavily into her. Her eyes feeling as though they hadn't shut in ages as her body began to sink. Without even realizing it, Lisanna had begun to sink down towards the bed. Bickslow moving slowly with her as she begun to gradually lay to her side, being sure to not let her simply drop down. Her breathing was still controlled as she lay on the bed in a sort of fetal position. He kept his hands over her ears until her breathing no longer became controlled. Just as he knew she would, she fell asleep. He moved to his side, lying next to her and watching her carefully. The second her face again twisted, he shut his eyes, hoping to be able to do the same thing he had done before and somehow manipulate his way into her dreams or thoughts. Green flashed brightly beneath his eyelids as he reenacted what he did before. His hands staying on her ears all the while.

* * *

Lisanna walked around carefully. The room was dark, only dimly lit by a candle that sat on an end table. A few matches tossed carelessly next to it. The black and white tile floors glistening slightly at the flicker of the candle. There was no sound as she looked at the walls surrounding her. Each one having a closed door. She looked up at the ceiling. It was slightly vaulted. The chandelier that hung from it appearing to have been out of use for some time. Lisanna looked around, unsure of what to do. An eerie feeling looming over her as she stood in the middle of the room. She moved to kneel next to the stand holding the candle as she became nervous. She could hear footsteps behind all the doors. The footsteps moving closer and closer to the doors before ceasing. All of the doors now pounding as she crouched on the floor, attempting to go into her cat form, but being completely unable to do anything. The pounding on the doors all becoming louder as the handles violently shook. She could hear the sounds of crying as the shaking on the doors became more and more violent. She shut her eyes and covered her ears, unable to stop the noises from coming through to her. She began to shake as the crying became louder and louder until the doors all swung open, blowing the candle out. She opened her eyes, staring at the floor in front of her feet. The crying had stopped, but the footsteps didn't. She could hear as they moved closer and closer to her. She sealed her eyes shut, afraid now to see what objects or people stood in the room with her. She felt as a hand placed itself under her chin, forcing her face to look up. She kept her eyes closed as the person held her face. She breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm herself down. When she did, she caught a familiar scent: Frankincense. Her eyes immediately shot open and through the darkness, she was able to make out the shape of Bickslow. "Hey" the seith mage said to her, not expecting to be nearly tackled to the ground as she jumped forward into him. Mortified of the situation that had just unfolded moments ago. "Bickslow...why is it so dark?" she asked him as he hugged her softly before moving away from her. "Well sweet cheeks, you have never been here and cleaned it up." he said to her, reaching for the candle and striking a match to light it. Once it was lit, he handed it to Lisanna, who readily grabbed on to the small light source. She looked at the doors, now all swung open. Nothing but darkness showing on the other side.

"What is this place?" she asked him as he stood up and turned around in the small area. "This, sweet cheeks, is your mind. It ain't nearly as bad as I thought it would be" he said, taking a finger and running it on the floor to see if any filth or dust was on the ground, bringing up nothing by a clean finger. "What do I need to do here?" Lisanna asked him as she rose to her feet and stood closely to the seith mage. Bickslow shrugged at her as he answered. "Pick a door I guess" he said wrapping an arm around her and attempting to get her to move her feet even an inch. "You pick one" she said quietly, bracing against him as he pushed her. The seith mage quickly shook his head. "Nope. Not my mind. This is your place to clean up, not mine." Lisanna's eyes practically pleaded with him as he shook his head at her. He moved from his place at her side, to standing behind her. She sighed heavily, not wanting to move. "Look sweet cheeks. If anything happens, I'm literally right here." he said to her, placing a kiss at the top of her head. Lisanna stood up straight, and looked at each of the four doors, before choosing the one that sat to her left. She walked forward, clutching the candle as though the small object could save her from anything she might encounter. She opened the door wider and stepped forward into it. Walls all sat closely in an even smaller room. Bickslow walked behind her. Eyeing all of the surrounding as he did. Completely fascinated at just how different the recesses of her mind were than his. When he entered the room behind Lisanna the door slammed violently. The small room they now stood in, seeming to be no more than a tiny cramped closet. "What the fuck..." Bickslow said, doing his best not to crowd Lisanna as she huddled up into him. Panicking, Lisanna quickly reopened the door, running out of the small closet like space as quickly as she could. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized exactly where she stood as the area had changed entirely. Bickslow stepped out of the closet behind her and looked around. "This is my room." Lisanna said, confused as she looked at her dark bedroom. Using the candle, she began to look around her room. The walls holding various frames, posters and decorations.

Despite being dark in the room, the decor brought a sort of brightness to the room. "So, I'm gonna assume you took all of these down then?" Bickslow asked, eyeing down a well-designed mirror that sat on the wall. Lisanna nodded. "Yeah. I was really upset about something..." she said, trailing off as she touched a picture on the wall. Bickslow laughed quietly. "So much for 'oh I just never got around to decorating'" he said eyeing down Lisanna. She moved to another decoration on the wall, preparing to study the forgotten object. Just as she did, her bedroom door flung open. Lisanna watched as the memory of herself charged into the room. Lisanna jumped back, placing her back flat up against a wall. Bickslow stood in place watching as her memory stormed angrily around the room. Her memory appeared to be in a frenzy as tears ran down her face. Her memory was grabbing objects off the wall and smashing them into the ground, shattering anything that was fragile or even remotely delicate. "I can't do this Mira. Everything is different. Every little thing is wrong!" Lisanna's memory screamed out, charging through Bickslow as she grabbed the mirror and shattered it into the floor. "Lisanna, of course everything is different. You were gone...things changed." Mira said, standing in her sister's bedroom, attempting to stop the memory from destroying anything else. "No Mira. You don't understand. I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS!" her memory screamed out as she hyperventilated, grabbing anything she could get her hands on and breaking it. Even grabbing pieces of furniture and tossing it about before injuring herself on the shattered glass on the ground. "Lisanna! Calm down. You'll adjust. It will be okay, just calm down!" Mira screamed out at her sister, grabbing her and forcing her to sit on the bed. Blood dripping to the floor from Lisanna's heel. "I don't want this. I don't want to be here. I don't understand what's going on here." the memory cried out as tears fell from her face. Mira grabbed on to her sister, holding her tightly. "It's okay Lissy. Just give it some time. This is your home. Remember? You're where you belong." Mira said before being shoved away by the memory. "No it's not! I don't remember any of this. Home is what I remember. This...this is something else." Lisanna's memory shouted, standing up now and returning to her rampage. "This IS home Lisanna, would you rather go back to Edolas?!" Mira shouted. Elfman slowly crouched into the room, watching his sisters argue. The memory quickly turned to face Mira, hissing loudly as her cat form took over immediately. The memory jumped towards Mira as the oldest Strauss quickly dodged being scratched and kicked. The memory of Lisanna wasting no time and following each of her sister's steps before being subdued and pressed into the ground by Elfman. "Calm down Lisanna! Please!" he shouted at her, pressing his knee into her back as he held her arms down, trying to be as gentle as he could with her while still trying to maintain control. "Neither of you understand! This isn't right! None of it is. It's changed too much! I can't do this! Fix it, PLEASE! Just fix it!" she screamed out. Tears pouring from her face as she struggled under her brother's weight. "Lisanna this can't be fixed! This is how it is" Mira said, crying as she knelt down to her sister. The memory no longer hyperventilating as she cried out desperately under her breath, begging for the world around her to be fixed, slowly changing back into her regular form. Elfman moved off of the memory assuming she'd calmed down slightly as she no longer fought him, watching as Lisanna slowly rose to her hands and knees. Without warning, she mule kicked at Elfman before rising to her feet and beginning to attack the far larger man. Elfman backed away slowly, blocking each hit as she threw them. Mira screaming at her sister to stop.

As Elfman backed out of the bedroom, the memory continued her assault, throwing punches wildly. Her final punch being when she swung out the door, having her fist immediately caught by Laxus who wasted no time headbutting the girl and knocking her out. Letting her body hit the floor. "Laxus!" Mira screamed out at him. Laxus looked over to Mira, pushing Lisanna out of the way with his foot. "She won't remember a fucking thing Mira. At least not about me doing that or even being here." he said as cocky as ever, shooting a glance over to Elfman, daring him to take a step forward. "That doesn't mean you can hurt her." Mira said, rushing over to her fallen sister. "Yeah? Tell that to her." he said, walking out of the area. Bickslow watched in anger as he leader walked away. Wanting no more than to kick the man's head in himself at that point. He looked over to Lisanna who still stood against the wall. Her eyes wide as she watched the scene. They watched as Elfman scooped Lisanna up and walked out of the room with her, Mira following closely before shutting the door.

"When did this happen Lisanna?" Bickslow asked quietly, moving over to her as he did. "A few days after I came back" she said pitifully, moving over to the pile of debris. Kneeling over it and all its destroyed contents. The pile began to writhe and twist as she stared at it. A black mass forming in the center as it did. Growing in size quickly. "Grab that, now!" Bickslow shouted at her, shocking her slightly as she turned to him. "Fucking grab it and stop sitting there!" he demanded. Lisanna put the candle down and grabbed the mass, holding it up as far away from her as possible, cringing at the sensation it left on her skin. "What do I do with it?!" she said loudly as the mass reached out and stuck to higher spots on her arms. Moving as though it were crawling. "Think about burning it. Act like your hands are hot coals." he said excitedly. Lisanna nodded, telling herself her hands were nothing more than hot coals. As she sat there, the black mass began writhing and screaming. The sound of it frying on her hands and arms was all she could hear as it smoked and appeared to disperse into all of her skin. Little black flakes landing lightly on her before disappearing entirely. Bickslow picked the candle up off the ground and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Perfect" he said, handing the candle back to her. Lisanna grabbed the candle and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it slightly before looking back at the destroyed room a bit shamefully. Bickslow standing behind her lightly pressed her forward. When they emerged on the other side of the door, they both stood back in room they had started in. Lisanna immediately looked up, noting a candle had been lit on the chandelier above them. It needed hundreds of thousands more, but there was one lit. "Wake up when you're ready to sweet cheeks" Bickslow said. Lisanna turned to face him as he rustled her hair and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Disappearing statically into the air as he did. Lisanna looked around the room and back at the door they had just come out of. She opened it back up to see the mess that sat on the floor of her bedroom, only to find the room had disappeared and was now nothing more than a shallow, dark closet. She shut the door, placing the candle back on the stand. She watched as it's small flame danced on its wick before breathing deeply and blowing it out.

* * *

Bickslow shook his head quickly, drawing in a few deep breaths, feeling almost like his body was being deprived of oxygen. He laughed at the sensation. It was certainly something he was going to have to dabble in more often. He slowly removed his hands from Lisanna's ears while she lay there sleeping. Her breathing was still steady. He hopped up from the bed opting to find something remotely comfortable to wear. Finding nothing more than boxers, shrugging at the lack of apparel before putting it on. He listened as Lisanna began to stir before turning his attention to her. She was laying on her side and clutching the sheets. Depression beginning to creep into her as she recalled exactly how she felt about being home, or rather, how she didn't feel. Bickslow quickly noted the drop in the air and jumped on top of her, resting on his hands and knees as he loomed over her staring down. She turned to face him. "Does it always feel so...incredibly shitty to clean up your memories?" she asked him as she sulked. He shook his head at her quickly. "It ain't the cleanup that sucks. It's reliving memories that sucks. But I mean, if you DON'T address 'em and just pretend they never happened...that's when it starts to really get shitty. Clean up is easy." Lisanna sighed heavily at his words, not bothering to look at him. "Sorry you had to see that." she said quietly. Bickslow smiled widely at her words. "Oh please sweet cheeks. I've done more shit that'll make your stomach turn then you could even dream up. And since you're a bit nosy, you'll probably see it all at some point." he said as he began to bounce slightly on the bed to get her to get up. She smiled at his childish action, swatting him lightly on the chest. He exaggerated his actions greatly as he flipped himself backwards off her, landing silently on the floor. Lisanna stood up and quickly dressed herself. Laughing as Bickslow lay face down on the ground, appearing to play dead. His totems all began ramming themselves into the bedroom door, bringing the more or less silent train car into obnoxious knocking.

Lisanna opened the door, watching as each of his totems stacked up on top of each other, balancing on his head. She laughed at the sight. Rather than stand off to the side, she quickly joined them, standing up on his back, placing her feet between each healing scar and attempting to balance. Bickslow heaved in slightly as she stood on him, flexing slightly beneath her feet. His totems each laughing as they all balanced there. "Ya know you all aren't that light, right?" Bickslow said to both Lisanna and his totems. His totems all began swaying side to side on his head, forcing him to move slightly to avoid having them wear a bald spot into his hair. "Are you calling us all fat Bicks?" Lisanna giggled out, swaying gently along with the totems. "Right now, yeah. I am" he said attempting to get up to his hands and knees. Lisanna losing her balance and placing each foot by his sides. His totems all tumbling forward and giggling before flying out. Without much thought, Lisanna sat down on his back, earning herself a backwards glance from Bickslow. "Do I look like a horse?" he said, not moving from his new-found position beneath her butt. She laughed at him, squeezing her legs together to get him to move. Lucy peered in from around the corner. "What are you guys doing?" she said as she started to laugh looking in on the two of them. Bickslow turned his attention to Lucy, standing up quickly, forcing Lisanna to stay where she was as he piggy backed her. "As much as I don't want to, I'm about to make food for every person in this car." he said to her, walking towards her as he maintained his grip on Lisanna who was now blushing heavily. Lucy looked him up and down quickly. "Put on some clothes first!" she said as she nervously smiled at him. Bickslow bent down slightly to get eye level with her, letting his tongue fall from his mouth as he smiled. "Looks a bit too tempting for ya?" he said, placing a hand under her chin as he inched closer to her face. Lisanna quickly flicked him on the back of the head, as a low growl could be heard coming from the second bedroom alongside a loud thud. Bickslow stood up straight and laughed, adjusting Lisanna's position on his back as he pushed his way passed Lucy. Walking up to the second bedroom, noting Natsu's position on the floor. He manically laughed out before bending down next to the dragon slayer and using an arm to prop him up against the bed. "That remedy only helps a little kid. It ain't a cure all." he said before standing back up and walking to the main room, setting Lisanna on the bar top before walking in to the kitchen.

Lucy walked over to Lisanna, hopping up on to the bar as her and Lisanna stared at Bickslow. The seith mage cracking his neck and knuckles and rotating his shoulders at the sensation as he gathered up some basic ingredients. His totems soon made their way over to the two seated women, bumping in to them lightly as a way to distract them from staring at him. Happy flew over to the seith mage, readily seating himself on his shoulder as a stern face covered his cat face. He looked at Lisanna and then back at Bickslow. A smile covering his face as he covered his mouth with a paw. "Yeah. You guys are totally doing it." he said. Bickslow smiling and laughing at the exceed's word before bringing his knuckles up. Happy lightly bumping the seith mage's fist. Lisanna looking over to the two of them blushing. She wasn't sure if she'd caught Bickslow blushing as well, but she could swear she saw him change a very subtle shade of pink. "Just be glad that stupid cat doesn't stay at your place all the time Lissy. He'll seriously sit and stare at you if you don't kick him out of the room." Lucy said glaring at Happy who was now attempting to help Bickslow out. Lucy sighed heavily as she leaned on Lisanna's shoulder. Natsu crawling pitifully on the floor as he attempted to make his way into the main room. Bickslow's totems all adding unnecessary weight to the dragon slayer as they each found a different spot on his body to sit on. "Life was so much easier before these two got involved Lisanna. I swear. They are such pains." Lucy said as she hopped off the bar top. Doing her best to lift him off the ground, she placed him crooked on the green couch. Pushing him back to make sure he didn't fall over. Lucy made her way back over to Lisanna and hopped back up on the bar. Natsu groaned loudly. Both women watching him as his face bounced between green and white. "You'd be...totally lonely if we weren't around Lucy. D-don't deny it." Natsu smirked out devilishly at before falling over on the couch. "Maybe, but I wouldn't be broke!" she retorted at him as she crossed her arms and legs. "I'd rather be broke, than lonely" Bickslow said, winking at the two women as they turned to look at him. "Aye" Happy then said as he dropped a few cut ingredients into a pan. "See Luce?...Bickslow agrees." Natsu said, attempting to right himself. Bickslow nodded as he responded. "Yes. Yes I do." Lucy rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning her attention to Bickslow. "Oh please Bickslow. Like you of all people know what it's like to be lonely...or broke." she said. Bickslow turned to face her as he cooked, a dark smile creeping across his face as he looked at her. Not blinking as he stared at her. The feeling of him staring at her making Lucy turn away quickly. "What do you think Lisanna. Broke, or lonely?" she asked. Lisanna sat there momentarily looking back between Natsu and Bickslow, before fixing her gaze on the seith mage. "I would rather be broke. I would never want to be waiting alone for someone who isn't there." Lisanna answered, staring at Bickslow as he cooked, watching as he smirked. "Yeah well, I guess that's easy for you to say when you aren't dealing with someone like Natsu. He's always up to some crazy shenanigans. I can't even begin to describe some of the insanity he's put me through. It's like dealing with a crazy, borderline, psychotic person sometimes." Lucy said as she began to rant on Natsu's doings. Lisanna spacing the conversation entirely as she watched Bickslow.


	32. Chapter 32

"Alright kid. On your feet." Bickslow said to Natsu as he lifted him up off the couch and moving him to the second bedroom. He lay him heavily on the bed before walking out and moving to the bedroom. Lisanna and Lucy sat on the bed simply chatting. Nothing of any real importance. He threw himself between the two of them as they spoke, bringing them down to the lay on the bed with him. "Am I gettin' ya both in bed tonight then?" he asked as he tightened his grip around the both of them. Lucy quickly pushed herself away from him. "Not a chance weirdo." she said as she got up off the bed. "Aw. You're no fun at all." Bickslow responded, earning the repetition of his totems as they flew into the room. "I guess I'll talk to you in the morning." Lucy said, helping Lisanna to a seated position. "I'll be waitin'" Bickslow quickly responded being sure to wink at the blonde mage as she rolled her eyes and walked out. Pippi lightly shut the door behind her. Bickslow sighed heavily as he crawled further up the bed, stripping all the while before planting himself face down and dragging the bed sheets over himself. "Don't you need to meditate before sleeping Bicks?" Lisanna asked him, undressing a bit more modestly than him. He glanced over to her with the sides of his vision. "Probably." he answered before burying himself deeper into the bed and covering his head under the sheets. Lisanna chuckled at his actions. "Well, are you going to?" she asked him, lying down next to him and burying herself as well. She watched him as he avoided looking at her, choosing to instead bury he head straight down into the bed. "I don't want to." he complained. "Come on Bicks. You know that you have to." she said as she poked him on the ribs. Bickslow twitching at the sensation as he sat himself upright, dropping his hands heavily into his lap. Pappa quickly moved and flicked the lights off before all of the totems landed in the bed with the two of them. All of them picking a random place around Lisanna to get comfortable as they sat there in the dark.

Lisanna eventually fell asleep curled around each totem as best as possible, while Bickslow sat in his meditative position. Not even bothering to meditate at all. He simply sat and watched Lisanna, or at least watched her outline. He battled in his mind on whether or not he should check her soul. Unsure on where exactly it might be given his attempt to nearly steal it away. Despite seeming aloof from the situation at Lisanna's request, he'd been hating every single piece of himself for doing what he did. He got so caught up in it, that he forwent any sense of responsibility to actually prevent any other mistakes from happening. He placed his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. He laid back down onto the bed, moving a few stray hairs from Lisanna's face. He sighed heavily swearing he would keep his hands to himself as he focused hard on the sleeping girl, catching a glimpse of everything he was hoping to see. She was still intact. No part of her soul damaged or moved from its location. The small dark void in her chest still awaiting its contents as roots slowly tried to move towards it. All the colors of her aura still blending happily into each other. His cravings peaked again as he lightly placed a finger on a strong root. The sensation it sent down his arm being almost drug like in that it was an addiction that hit him fast and hard. He played with the root as it moved around his fingers, loving the sensations it left on his skin. Without warning, he watched as one of his own roots quickly bound itself to hers as it moved around his fingers. _"Shit"_ he thought to himself, immediately sealing his eyes shut. No longer able to see anything. He opened his eyes up slowly. Lisanna was still asleep and still breathing. Always a good sign. He focused his eyes again, hoping his own soul had unbound itself. It hadn't. It had twisted and mangled itself all around hers. It wasn't attempting to pull it in however. It just sat there grasping tightly on to the piece it had. Using his free hand, he attempted to pick it apart, only to feel a painful sting in his chest when he touched it. Lisanna groaned quietly as her face twisted in her sleep. A clear sign that she must have felt something too.

"You're getting to be incredibly irresponsible Bickslow." Thanatos said to him, sitting carelessly on the edge of the bed. Bickslow immediately turned his eyes to her. His totems all rising from their place next to Lisanna. "What the fuck do you want?" Bickslow said quietly as he moved himself closer to Lisanna, never letting his eyes move from the woman who sat on the bed. Readying himself to fight if he needed to. "Oh, you already know EXACTLY what I want." she answered back to him, rising from her place at the foot of the bed and moving closer to Lisanna. Bickslow immediately moved up himself, blocking any possible access she might have to Lisanna. "Not happening'" he manically smiled out, his eyes turning green as his totems all began to go into various formations. Thanatos laughed quietly, looking the seith mage up and down. "How quaint. I suppose you think you're somehow going to stop me? You have already broken all of the rules. She'll be no better off than you when she dies, which shouldn't be too long from now." Bickslow smiled widely at the woman. Hopping off the bed and taking a step towards her. "You can only take lost souls who aren't found. This one's going back to where it belongs. You can't touch her. She won't die...at least not yet anyway." he said. Thanatos took a step back, as she glared at him. Growling lowly as she did. "She's only doing so well because you are manipulating the situation. She isn't doing it on her own." Bickslow laughed quietly. "Yeah. But she's still doing it." Thanatos placed a finger heavily on his shoulder. Burning the skin as she held it there. Bickslow cringed at the sensation. He could feel every nerve frying as her finger remained. "She's overdue to come with me. You're only prolonging the inevitable." she said before removing her finger from the now cauterized wound. "I already laid claim to this soul. You should have moved faster. Fuck off and find another one." he replied to her as he smiled before lifting his arm up. Thanatos could see the bound-up roots. She knew they were there, but to have Bickslow mock her infuriated her. Her form immediately changed as she bore her teeth, her single eye now being the only thing that Bickslow saw as the irises all focused on him. The smell of burning skin and rotting flesh filling his nose as he did his best not to move and keep Lisanna out of Thanatos' reach. The sound of screams and breaking bones filled his ears as she opened her mouth to speak. The sight of all of the teeth situated in her mouth only making him slightly nervous. The hands reaching up from the beast's throat desperately grasping at anything they could find. "Don't think you're clever boy" she said using her mass to push him down to the ground before placing one of her large, claw baring arms onto his femur again. "Just because you won't turn your back on me now, doesn't mean I can't make you feel every bit of pain for your arrogance" she said, pressing her weight down onto his leg, preparing to snap the bone underneath it. Gritting his teeth, he smirked out, "Must be pretty shitty to only be able to leave damage on something that turns it's back on ya." In her massive form, she pressed down, snapping the bone beneath her claw like hand. Smiling with a Cheshire like smile as she cocked her head as Bickslow bit down into his own skin to stop himself from screaming out as his vision faded in and out. The sound of his bone snapping and crushing echoing through the train as the pain coursed through him. Thanatos changed back into her more feminine form, crawling over Bickslow as he lay on the floor, gasping for air as pain took over. Her hair gently falling down and grazing his skin. "Don't think for a second that life just got easier for you asshole." she said as she used a nail to trace around his seith mark before turning her attention to the bound roots and plucking at them. She then stood up and disappeared. The faint sound of her laughing echoing in Bickslow's head.

Bickslow gasped in for air as he lay on the floor, sitting up quickly and feeling his leg. It was perfectly intact. No damage having been dealt to it at all. The burn on his shoulder nonexistent as well. The edges of his seith mark being the only current spot on him that had any damage dealt to it as the skin felt raw and split. He moved back to the bed laying down next to Lisanna, nearly wide awake now as he stared at her. His totems all situating themselves in various corners of the bed as black figures all surrounded the bed. Bickslow lay there in the bed, wrapping his arms around Lisanna. She smiled before curling in comfortably into his chest. "Everything okay Bicks." she said breathing deeply. "Perfectly fine sweet cheeks". His eyes glaring at every figure that began to appear around the bed. Eyes flashing brightly at each one that stepped near the bed. He looked down at Lisanna quickly, watching her momentarily as she slept before continuing to keep the black figures at bay. Gods what he wouldn't do to be in his home now, knowing that their onslaught was going to continue throughout the night as they attempted to claw their way to her. "...everything's gonna be fine..."

* * *

Lisanna woke up covered in sweat and incredibly hot. She was pressed tightly up against Bickslow who was sound asleep with nothing short of a vice grip around her. The morning light was starting to peer in to the train car. "Hey Bicks." Lisanna said quietly, moving her hand over his face lightly. Bickslow's eyes shot open immediately, flashing straight to green as he tightened his grip around her as he moved his head up and looked around the room. His totems all immediately flying into the air and looking around just as alert as himself. "What's wrong" he said looking down at her quickly before looking back around the room. "You're crushing me" she gasped out. He released her before laying down on his back, sighing out loud and rubbing his face, his totems all gently landing back on the bed. "Long night?" Lisanna asked him, tossing the blankets off herself and stretching her arms out. "You could say that sweet cheeks." he said wrapping an arm around her quickly and dragging her back to him and forcing her to lay back down into him. "You're super sweaty Bickslow" she complained trying to wipe some of the excess off herself. Bickslow laughed at her as he rubbed more of himself on her as she cringed and squealed at his actions. "It ain't that bad." he said wrapping her head up right in the crease of his armpit "...besides. I thought you gals loved breathing this shit in." he laughed out before letting her go. She grabbed the bed sheets and did what she could to wipe herself off. "Not like that!" she said as she dried herself off, lightly popping him in the stomach. Lisanna stood up and flipped the lights on and began searching her outfits for something to wear. Bickslow rolled over to his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. Wishing he could have gotten more sleep, not even sure when he had fallen asleep. After she'd dressed herself, Lisanna turned her attention to Bickslow who lay on the bed partially covered by the sheets. She grabbed him by the foot and began to pull him. "Come one Bicks. It's time to get up" she said. He groaned at her before pulling his foot up and hiding it under the bed sheets. "No sir Bickslow. You get up." Lisanna demanded out, playfully pulling all of the blankets off of him. Her head tilting slightly as she asked him "How exactly is your butt the same color as the rest of you? Shouldn't you have some...tan lines...or something?" Bickslow laughed under his breath at her. "I spend a lot of time naked Lisanna...a lot of time..." She quickly tossed the blankets back over him. "Obviously..."

He moved the blankets off himself, tossing his feet heavily to the floor before standing up and dressing himself. He quickly rustled up his own hair before taking a look at his nails. Noting that he would need to fix both of them promptly when he got home. Once he was dressed, he laid himself back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as his eyes became heavy. His mask sitting in his hand. Lisanna noted his lack of energy this morning, taking advantage of it and straddling him promptly and looming over him. "Hey. Are you okay Bicks?" she asked, tracing around his seith mark noticing just how incredibly raw it was before kissing it lightly. He nodded at her as he lay there. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand before resting on his elbows. "I'll be fine. Just really tired." he said, listening as the sounds of Lucy and Natsu stirring in the other room gathered his attention. "Go order somethin' to eat." he said, pointing to the jewel that lay in a bag. Lisanna nodded happily, grabbing some of it and heading out to the available lacrima. The sounds of Lucy joining her as they both laughed and ordered filling the train car. Bickslow sat upright and clipped his mask on fully. He walked out of the room, eyeing a pitiful looking Natsu with Happy sprawled across him asleep. Bickslow made his way over to the cigarette he placed on the piano the previous day grabbing it and walking over to Lisanna. "I'm gonna need this" he said wiggling it between his fingers before planting a kiss on her head and walking out the back of the train. The air from outside being very brisk and chilly. Moisture filled clouds sitting in the sky, signaling inevitable rain at some point. He took a long drag off of the cigarette. An immediate sense of relief coming over him as he thoroughly enjoyed it. After only a couple minutes, he put it out. Flicking the remainder off the back of the train as he sat outside lost in his own thoughts. They would be in Magnolia in a few hours and unfortunately for him, there was still work to be done. From completing the third contract, to paying Gajeel, to going to Porlyusica's and getting the blood he'd collected checked, as well as picking up the equivalent to a morning after pill. Far too much for his taste when it came to coming home. Add to that a very angry harbinger of death, and he was simply not looking forward to the rest of his week. He stood out there inhaling the air for some time, enjoying the cool breeze that hit him.

When he had finally gone back into the train car, Lisanna and Lucy were both happily eating their breakfasts at the small kitchen table. He walked over to them, stealing small bits of food from both of their plates, earning glares from both of the women. "What? I bought it." he said, letting his tongue fall from his mouth as he turned back to the kitchen, grabbing the last piece of fruit he'd grabbed from the vendor. Lisanna finished her meal much faster than Lucy as the two of them sat and talked, sipping on espresso. Their conversation varying between the latest gossip they had heard at some point, to next up and coming fashion debuts. None of their conversation even being something Bickslow was remotely interested in hearing, yet there he stood, waiting patiently for them to finish speaking. Unsure why really as he ate his fruit slowly. "He can play, can't you Bickslow?" he heard Lisanna say. Her blue eyes fixed on him as she smiled. "Can you really?" Lucy asked him as she raised an eyebrow. The statement unbelievable to her. "You could say that." Bickslow answered, finishing the piece of fruit in his hands before leaning back against the small kitchen counter. "Play us a song than so we can dance!" Lucy demanded quickly standing from the table. "Why?" he responded back to her. "Just for fun Bicks." Lisanna answered back rising from her spot at the table. Bickslow smirked, rolling his eyes slightly as he moved away from the kitchen and over to the piano. "Wait! What are you going to play for us Bickslow?" Lucy asked out, leaning heavily on the lid. "The Merry Go Round of Life" he said, swatting her off the piano's lid and lifting the lid, placing it on full stick before seating himself. He began to play, earning the confused look of the two girls as the song progressed slowly. Both attempting to lead as they slowly moved before the song changed. Happily waltzing to the new sounds that came from the piano. Bickslow's totem's all emerging from the room and circling the two girls as they waltzed charismatically. Happy eventually exiting the second bedroom and dancing with Peppe on the ground. Although Bickslow remained primarily focused on the keys of the piano, he did catch glimpses of the general happiness in the room as they all danced carelessly to the song. His frustration towards the upcoming situation soon making its way over the keys of the piano as he played for them. Eventually allowing the song to come to an end.

"Play another Bickslow!" Lucy cried out, smiling at Bickslow as her and Lisanna stood laughing, continuing to dance to nothing. "Do I look like a music box, or even Gajeel?" he said rather annoyed at the blonde mage. "Well if you can play, why not?" she said, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at the seith mage. Lisanna smiled at the two of them before walking over to Bickslow and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Please?" she said quietly. Bickslow sighed heavily. as he readied himself to play another song. His exhaustion hidden under his mask.

* * *

The sound of the train horn rang all around them as they reached Magnolia Station. Bickslow lifting himself off of his place of the green couch, grateful to have even caught such a small nap as he began cleaning up all around the train car. Lisanna had busied herself with putting away all the clothing as she neatly refolded them up and placed them in the tote, opting to wear the cape she'd been wearing nearly the entire time. Lucy sat with Happy in second bedroom, reassuring Natsu that it was all almost over. The train car eventually rolled to a stop, and an attendant came knocking on the train car door. Bickslow immediately answering it and paying the attendant for any possible clean up and restocking that was definitely going to have to happen. As though full of life, Natsu sprung up immediately from the bed, stretching as he shoved everyone out of the way. Laughing out loud and more than thankful to be on solid, unmoving ground again. Lisanna prepared to exit after Lucy, holding the tote as she waited. Bickslow grabbed the tote and walked back to the small bar fridge and placing its contents in the tote before walking out with the rest of them. It was late afternoon and it was very clear that a storm was preparing to roll through. Lucy and Natsu quickly hugging Lisanna and waving Bickslow off as they marched straight towards the direction of Lucy's apartment. The words, "starving" and "eat everything I can" could be heard from Natsu as Lucy appeared to start shouting at him. "Well Bicks. Now what?" Lisanna asked the seith mage as a few rain drops began to fall. Looking up towards the sky, Bickslow opened up the tote to allow his totems to stay more or less protected from the rain. All of them choosing to instead take shelter under the cape Lisanna was wearing. He smirked at the sight as Lisanna quickly grabbed Puppu and held it in her arms. "Now we go to a drug store for you, and Porlyusica's." he said as he began walking.

As they walked towards a drug store, Lisanna sighed heavily. "Ya good sweet cheeks?" Bickslow asked as they came up to the building. "I'm not exactly enthused to take these pills" Lisanna said, turning towards Bickslow and smiling. "And why not exactly." Bickslow asked her. Unsure why anyone in their right mind would be anything less than completely ecstatic to have a relatively easy solution to a rather permanent problem. "They make you pretty sick for a while" she said to him as the totems all flew up next to him and simply hovered. "I figured as much. Shit comes with a price. Definitely my own fault for this one. But I mean, we're less than two weeks into what ever we are. Do you really want to be having to think about gettin' knocked up right off the bat? I sure as shit don't." he said, doing his best not to let any sort of panic show on his face as he leaned down and placed a hand on Lisanna's shoulder before grabbing some jewel and handing it to her. Lisanna shrugged as she walked in the store. Only taking a few moments before walking out with a small vile and a tiny box in her hand. "Can I put this away?" she said quietly. Bickslow readily moving the tote down from his shoulder and letting her place the tiny objects in it before sealing it back up. His totems all made their way back underneath the cape before he slung his arm heavily across her shoulders. Feeling more than guilty himself for even putting her in the situation to even have to use such contraptions on herself. The hour long walk to Porlyusica's home was more or less silent. the rain undecided on whether or not it wanted to fall as it let out small spurts of rain. Bickslow removed his arm from around Lisanna, shaking off any jitters he had knowing he'd have to deal with the woman inside. As he prepared to knock on her door, it swung open. Porlyusica's dark red eyes staring straight into his. "Get inside" she said, more than demanding at the pair that stood in her doorway. The two of them quickly entered her home being sure to stand straight up. "What is it that you want." Porlyusica said as her eyes bounced between the two of them. "Just need this checked and purified." Bickslow said as he pulled the two somewhat cold bags filled with blood out of the tote. Porlyusica watched, not missing the emergency contraceptive that he pushed out of the way. "It seems you need to learn a bit more responsibility before anything." she said. Walking up to him and unhooking part of his mask, noting the fresh wounds developing around his seith mark before clipping it back together. She grabbed the two bags from him before asking, "Is this all?" Bickslow shook his head. "No. I'll have two more by tomorrow. That'll be the last of it for now." the elderly woman eyed him before disappearing into another room. The two of them stood there, not daring to move an inch, not in her home anyway. A short time later Porlyusica handed the bags back to him. "They are a match and are clean. Now get out." Bickslow bowed slightly before placing the bags back into the tote, rushing him and Lisanna out of the woman's home.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when they finally made their way to Bickslow's home. The seith mage quickly taking the bags out of the tote and placing them down in the basement before hurrying back up the stairs. Without missing a beat, he began burning candles and various types of incense, oils, and resins before digging into his dresser to find a pair of sweats to wear, being sure to grab an oversized t-shirt for Lisanna. He quickly sent his totems to their corresponding places on the shelf. When he walked over to Lisanna, she had the vile and pills in her hand. A dejected look covering her face. Closing his eyes hard, knowing exactly how much he might end up regretting the next words that came out his mouth, he spoke. "Look. If you really, genuinely don't want to take those things right now, then don't." Lisanna looked up at him, slightly confused. He smirked down at her as he spoke again. "I think the rule is 48 hours, or somethin' to that extent to make up your mind. Think on it, got it sweet cheeks?" he said as he kissed her lightly on the top of her head before removing the cape from her and handing her his shirt.

 ****Song referenced:** _Merry Go Round of Life- Joe Hisaishi_


	33. Chapter 33

Lisanna watched as Bickslow slowly paced the living room in a pattern, his eyes fixed on an old tome. His brow would occasionally furrow as he read through a few of the pages, flipping back and forth between several of them. While he read through the tome, she sat lazily on the couch. "Interesting read?" she asked him as he brought the tome closer to his face, studying the image drawn onto it. "You could say that." he said before rubbing his eyes and continuing to slowly move around the room in a pattern, lighting a series of candles as he moved. "What are you reading about?" she then asked, rising from her place on the couch and situating herself between Bickslow and the tome in his hands. He dropped the tome down slightly so she could see into it as well. "Important shit, more or less." he said as he placed his chin heavily on the top of her head as he walked the pattern with her. Lisanna looked carefully at the two pages Bickslow seemed to be fixed on, twisting her head slightly at the almost alien images. "Bicks, these are just pictures of circles and weird symbols... It looks like nonsense" she said as she leaned into his chest. Although she recognized some of the symbols, many were totally strange to her. "You just keep tellin' yourself that sweet cheeks. Just a bunch of nonsense." he laughed out before shutting the tome. Lisanna looked carefully at the image on the cover. Burned into the wooden cover of the tome was a seal of sorts. Fixed in the center of a circle was a square with various unknown letters carved into smaller squares. She began to trace them with her fingers before being stopped by Bickslow. "Probably not the best idea to be tracing things like that sweet cheeks. Ya don't exactly know what you're doing with 'em when you trace 'em."

The image on the front cover began to glow a crimson red before Bickslow rubbed his hand over the seal quickly. The burned seal immediately returning to its original color as Bickslow placed the tome back on the shelf. He turned his attention to his totems as he ran his fingers over the holes that sat in the bodies of the majority of his totems. He walked into his kitchen and shuffled around the bottom of the pantry, pulling out several small pieces of wood and a knife. He opened the back door and stepped out onto the patio, immediately whittling tiny pieces of wood to fill the holes of his totems. The night air feeling cold against his skin as the rain sat undecided in the clouds above. He listened as the annoyed growls of the black figures outside moved closer to the house, not daring to step closer than a few feet from the home. Lisanna stood at the doorway, slightly hesitant to come out and stand with Bickslow on the patio. "Ya don't have to come out if ya don't want to Lisanna" he said as he looked back at her. "Why are there so many now?" she asked as more black figures appeared outside of Bickslow's home, more than grateful to be in a purified house. "'Cause the asshole they follow is pissed." he answered. Lisanna hopped up and down on her feet several times before dashing outside, throwing kicks wildly at the figures. Some of them disappearing, others screaming before falling into the earth. Bickslow watched her carefully. Glad she was able to make the weaker of the figures disappear or at least back off temporarily. "Don't turn your back on 'em" he said calmly as several figures appeared behind her and began reaching out towards her, grabbing her shoulder. She quickly turned around, throwing several punches towards them causing them to disappear. She backed up towards Bickslow as he stood calmly, more figures appearing around them like a small crowd. "How are you so calm right now?" she asked as she began to huff for air. Bickslow shrugged before continuing to whittle. "You seem to be handling 'em alright. No need for me to worry just yet" he smiled out.

The exhaustion was settling deep into his bones at this point, changing his demeanor entirely from his usual carefree self, to a quiet and almost somber-like personality. "What can I do to make them go away?" Lisanna asked out loud before running back towards all the figures, continuing her own assault on them, laughing as many of them simply cowered away from her. "Just keep doin' what you're doin' sweet cheeks." he responded as he finished the final small pieces. He sat down heavily on the patio and leaned his back against the wall feeling his pockets for something to occupy his mouth, only to find his pockets empty. He sighed heavily as he lightly hit himself on the cheeks in an attempt to keep himself awake, watching as Lisanna continued to fend off the figures that wanted her so badly. Their numbers getting smaller and smaller until she was left with only a few stragglers. She quickly took care of them and was left standing in an empty yard. She turned and smiled at Bickslow, more than proud of herself for being able to handle them as she breathed heavily. She laid down on the ground as she caught her breath.

No sooner than she did, did a large figure manifest itself across from her immediately getting Bickslow's attention as he sat up straight. Lisanna eyed the figure, annoyed that more of them had even bothered showing up. She moved to a crouching position watching it carefully as it fully manifested from nothing more than static, into a distinct figure. Although hooded, it was easy to see the height and bulk this figure carried. Every breath the figure took could easily be seen as condensation, reaching the ground easily as the heavy noise of each breath filled the air. The figure's bulk rising and falling with each breath. Bickslow moved up to his feet slowly, watching as the figure's attention immediately turned to him. Bickslow froze, his eyes now wide as the figure lowly growled at him. Two more figures appeared next to this large manifestation. The first appearing as though it's skin were melting off its body as it smiled wildly at Lisanna, it's long limbs resting carelessly on the ground. The second figure to appear, looked no different than a finely dressed man. The only clue that the figure was not human, were the yellow irises that sat on gray eyes. The figures face expressionless as it eyed her down. The second both of the other figures had manifested fully, the large hooded manifestation, reached out to either side, grabbing the heads of both figures and crushing them in its hands. The sounds of bones crushing filled the air around the home. The hooded figure's gaze never leaving Bickslow as it immediately disposed of the two smaller manifestations. Lisanna seized the opportunity, leaping forward quickly and changing into her cat form. Extending her claws outward as she prepared to strike, the figure quickly turned back towards her grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her back down towards the ground before placing its foot directly on her neck. It kept enough weight to keep her from freeing herself. Lisanna could see that it was some sort of hoofed foot as she struggled to remove it from her neck, only to have the figure bare down into her more. The hoof easily covering the entirety of her neck. Looking up, she could see into the hood, greeted with nothing more than barbed wire, fashioned into some sort of shape. Bickslow immediately jumped forward eyes flashing green as he attempted to make the figure disappear, only to gain its attention. "Shit." he said as he moved forward quickly, calling his totems to him and moving them into formation. No sooner than he did that, did the figure speak. "One more disrespectful gesture, and I'll end all of this now." the figure said slow and lowly, pressing more weight into Lisanna's neck. Bickslow froze, sending his totems to rest on the ground below.

As soon as his totems rest on the ground, the figure removed its foot from Lisanna's neck and made its way over to Bickslow. Breathing heavily in his face as it towered over him, the figure grabbed Bickslow by the face, pressing its fingers hard into his mark as it stood there before lifting him up and throwing him heavily into the ground. "Why am I here?" it asked Bickslow as the seith mage shook the stars from his vision. The figure removing the hood and cape from itself quickly as it breathed in an almost annoyed fashion. "I dunno. If you moved faster you'd be in the house" Bickslow responded, earning a hard stomp to the stomach with its large hoofed foot. Lisanna saw the full extent of exactly what it was that manifested. The figure was clearly a man. His head and neck covered in thick barbed wire fashioned into the shape of a horse's head. The wire pressing heavily into the man's face, neck, and shoulders. His torso was riddled in large scars. A bleeding open wound sitting near the middle of his stomach. His back appeared to have the remnants of wings that were cut off. A few feathers remaining on them as he extended the remaining pieces of them outwards, as though stretching. From what Lisanna could see of his lower half, it appeared more animalistic. Pale dapple grey fur showing from below the tattered cloth that was wrapped around the man's waist as his knees bent backwards. She was almost certain he had a tail as well, as long pale hairs rested on the ground just behind his hooves.

Bickslow stood up shakily before falling back down. Lisanna rushed over to him, readily standing between the newly appeared man and Bickslow. Her ears lying flat as she hissed at the man. Bickslow stood up again, placing his arm around Lisanna and moving her backwards. "Come inside." Bickslow said quietly, gripping his stomach as he backed Lisanna into the house. The man growled lowly before following. His steps falling loudly into the ground as he moved. Once inside, Bickslow gestured for Lisanna to stay behind him as he shut the door behind the man. "Your home reeks of souls and secrecy" the man spoke out, cocking his head from side to side as the remnants of his wings twitched. "Bickslow..." Lisanna whispered "...who is this?" she asked, turning into her normal form. Bickslow smirked as he stared at the man in front of him. "Orobas..." The man immediately turned his attention back to Bickslow, standing up taller than before. "Why exactly did you call me here seith? Have you not caused enough trouble with your actions?" Orobas spoke out, moving his head slightly to get a better view of Lisanna. "I just kinda figured hey. If I've already fucked myself, I can't make it any worse, right?" Bickslow said as he placed his hands behind his head. "You're incredibly foolish. You know this boy?" Orobas responded as he took a step towards the two mages. Bickslow shrugged as Lisanna began to move behind the seith mage, treating him as though he were a shield. Orobas stood over Bickslow before dropping his head down lower to get a better view of Lisanna. The large barbed wire head he wore scraping against Bickslow's skin, scratching it lightly as he glared at Lisanna. Despite the intimidating air around the man, his features were soft. Orobas himself was particularly handsome, if one could look past the bleeding on his face and barbed wire mask. His hair being nearly the exact same color as her own, although the red that riddled it would have a person believing otherwise. It was at least double the length of her own. The gold green of his eyes stared at her as though peering directly into her own soul as his horizontal pupils dilated. His eyes almost carrying a type of sadness in them. "THIS is the source of all the trouble." he said before standing upright and glaring down at Bickslow.

Bickslow placed his arms back down at his side, doing his best not to let his stature fall or even show a hint of weakness. "Help me." Bickslow asked, sure that Orobas would decline the request. "No. Be thankful to be even be granted the end you have coming." Orobas responded, as the ground around him began to glow as he sank into it. "I'm not talking about help for myself. I'm talkin' about help for her." Bickslow said, quickly grabbing the man by the forearm. Orobas looked down at Bickslow almost in disbelief that a human would have the nerve to even touch him. "On what grounds should I help either of you? You are both weak." Orobas said, yanking his arm away from Bickslow. "On the grounds that I asked you to." Bickslow responded, becoming more demanding as he stood there. Orobas' eyes wandered between the two mages, before he nodded his head. "And what is it exactly that you'll be exchanging for my assistance?" Orobas asked, his eyes focusing heavily into Bickslow, catching the glimpse of his soul. Bickslow immediately recognized the action. "You can have every soul that sits in this house, including hers" Bickslow said, pointing to Lisanna. Orobas smiled widely through his barbed wire mask. "I would be getting hers in this deal regardless of your volunteering her. What is it that you need?" he asked the seith mage, staring at his arm and all the connected roots it had. Bickslow responded quickly and without a hint of hesitation. "Don't let Thanatos' or her little fuckin' lackeys take her. Keep her safe until her soul has reconnected entirely. When it does, let her fight her own battles." Orobas leaned forward at the words that came from Bickslow's mouth. "Do you understand exactly what it is that you are asking?" Orobas whispered out, eyeing down the seith mage. "I have a pretty good idea. Pretty sure you're just itchin' to get your hands dirty too." Bickslow said. Orobas smiled as he stood up straight, bowing deeply at the seith mage. "You have my loyalty then" the man said before standing tall and turning his attention to Lisanna, using his arm to move Bickslow out of the way as he stared down Lisanna. She stared up at the large man, attempting to put a brave face on. His presence becoming too much for her to bare as she looked away, bringing a quiet laugh out of him. Orobas turned to face Bickslow, signaling his time for departure. The seith mage wrapped an arm around Lisanna's shoulder before walking back to the patio door and opening it. Orobas stepped out first. The sounds of his feet again echoing around the home. Bickslow stepped out behind Lisanna, being sure to never lose physical contact of her.

The three of them stood outside as the thunder slowly rang in the air. Bickslow bowed deeply at Orobas as the large man began to breathe in deeply. Condensation building with every breath he took as the sound of each breath he took sounded against the thunder. His form quickly changing into a massive, horse that stood, staring down the both of them. It's dappled coat covering all of him now, rather than just his legs. The barbed wire impeded deeply into the stallion's face. The same sort of sadness lingered in his eyes before he walked away. The sounds of his feet beating heavily into the earth being all that they heard as he disappeared.

* * *

Bickslow picked the pieces of wood he had fashioned up off the ground, gesturing for his totems to rise as well as he placed the newly fashioned pieces into the totems that had holes. Smoothing them out slightly. "W-what...what was that?" Lisanna asked as the rain began to pour. "That is Orobas. A demon of sorts." Bickslow answered, sending his totems inside as he guided Lisanna in. "Why the hell are you calling in for the help of demons?! They are the ones causing me problems! And how dare you barter my soul!" Lisanna shouted as she shoved him away from her. Bickslow rolled his eyes at her before walking off. "It ain't like that Lisanna. Not every demon is out to kill you. This one being one of them...I mean...unless you piss him off. Then you're fair game." he replied as he walked back to the bedroom and changed quickly. "Is that what that THING you were reading was? And where are you going now?" she asked him, agitation with him now higher than ever. "Yes. That's EXACTLY what that was, and I still have a final contract to take care of, remember?" he said as he moved down into the basement, grabbing supplies for the night. Lisanna dressed herself as well, preparing to leave with him. When Bickslow came back up from the basement, Lisanna was nearly dressed. "You're coming too?" he asked her, pausing briefly. "Yeah. I am. Why are you getting his help?" she asked him, blocking any attempts he made to move past her. "Ya really don't wanna know sweet cheeks." he said to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder as he clutched two blood bags and supplies in the other. "Oh no Bicks. I really do. Why would you get help from something like that?" she demanded. Staring at him, unwavering. He sighed heavily as he removed his hand. "Because Lisanna. I'm getting run down. I'm fucking exhausted. Yeah you can fight off the weaker figures, but you can't touch the stronger ones. You sure as hell won't be able to touch Thanatos if she decides to swing by. The house is purified, sure. But it won't affect her like it does her little friends. Your magic ain't like mine either. I need help." he said to her as he clipped his mask on fully. Lisanna stared at him. Her expression relaxing slightly. "You bartered your soul...well...our souls away though...that will kill us..." she said as worry began to take over. Bickslow quickly shook his head. "No. Orobas takes your soul when you die, so don't worry your little head." he said, smiling as he lifted he face up. "...I don't want to go where ever he is though..." she said quietly. Bickslow smirked at her. "Be glad he's even willing to take your soul at all, and not just leave yours with mine. You'll be A LOT better off this way when your time comes. Let's hope that ain't for a while. Now chipper the fuck up...I have a human trafficker to deal with..." he said, his voice dropping an octave as a manic smile made its way across his face. Thunder rolling heavily in the sky as the faint sound of hoof beats sounded.

"Hey Bicks..."

"What's up sweet cheeks?"

"Aren't you making deals with the devil?"

"I won't make deals with anyone else..."


	34. Chapter 34

"Where exactly are we going?" Lisanna asked, watching Bickslow and listening as the rain began to pour. "Headed to the slums of Magnolia. Lots of orphans living there. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out where this person lives." he responded as he set his totems of their shelf, leaving them there as they prepared to leave. Although hesitant to leave his home without them, it was better to move as secretly as possible while they were in Magnolia. Although his apparel was a fair giveaway on exactly who the seith mage was, his totems were the biggest. He quickly looked Lisanna up and down. Her choice of shorts and a shirt weren't necessarily his first choice in clothing, but what ever worked for her he supposed. "Can you change into a smaller form? Something that can keep up easily?" he asked her. Although he had no problems carrying her, he wanted to be able to move quickly. "I have my bird forms...but with the rain, I don't know if that would work out so well." she replied, beginning to feel a bit like a burden. Bickslow shrugged before giving her some slight reassurance. "Don't worry about it sweet cheeks. Just change into that cat and try and keep up." When he opened the front door, the immediate feeling in the air was dense, sitting almost like a weight on Lisanna's chest. The sensation made Bickslow smile wildly. Lisanna became hesitant to even move outside as dense feeling in the air, was now paired with figures beginning to form in the shadows. "Is this feeling from them?" she asked, pointing to the shadows as they whipped into various forms. Bickslow shook his head as he smirked. "Nope. That feeling is for Orobas. Just means he's around." He walked out before Lisanna in hopes to encourage her to step out of his home, watching as she stood in her normal form and beginning to cave in on herself. "Look sweet cheeks. If ya don't think you can handle comin' out, stay here. Seriously. It's safe h-" is all he managed to say before Lisanna pushed her way past him. Locking the front door, he quickly leapt onto a neighboring building.

Having to move up buildings without his totems certainly put into perspective just how difficult some of his own acrobatics were as he was slowed down substantially. Lisanna was able to keep Bickslow in her sights while they moved across the roof tops. The rain and thunder around them making their need for silence a bit more relaxed. As Lisanna followed, she stumbled on the slick rooftop, coming down on her knees. Bickslow immediately stopped on another building and turned around to make sure she was okay. She rose to her feet and began running, gaining as much speed as she could to prepare to jump to the building Bickslow stood on. As she reached the edge and prepared to jump, a hand immediately came up from the roof tiles, holding her in place and causing her to stumble. A figure had wasted no time in forming, pinning her limbs down as it stared down at her. A toothy grin crossing the entirety of its face. When it's eyes opened, they were no more than beady little white spheres. She immediately began to fight from below the figure, managing to free her leg as she began to kick the figure as hard as she could. The weight the figure had was immense compared to its overall size as she struggled below it. Several more figures appeared next to her, each pressing its weight down into her limbs. Bickslow watched from the other building, before running and leaping to the on Lisanna was on. His eyes flashing green as soon as his feet hit the roof causing some of the figures to disappear, screaming back into the shadows they came from. The heavy sound of hoof beats pounded into the rooftop next to Lisanna. Orobas immediately taking form as he grabbed the figure that pinned Lisanna down. The figure screaming as it writhed and twisted as he held it by the skin of its back in the air. "Can you move any slower?!" Bickslow said as he helped Lisanna to her feet. The youngest Strauss immediately going after a lone figure that had formed, causing it to immediately retreat. Orobas looked down at Bickslow. His barbed wire mask shining from the rain that collected on it. "I am here to help her when she needs it. If she has the will to fight and it is in her favor, it is not my place to step forward." Orobas answered, throwing the figure in his hand solidly at the ground below. "You can't just let shit escalate. You of all things should know that!" Bickslow shouted at him, turning his attention to Lisanna. "Are you okay?" he asked her, checking her wrists and ankles for any marks. Lisanna nodded quickly at him. Her tail twitching and flicking the moisture that fell off of it. Orobas watched the two of them closely, standing quietly before walking over to them both. His heavy steps cracking the ceramic roof tiles below them. "You invest so much into this girl seith mage. It would be wise to keep your paces even with hers." Orobas turned his attention to Lisanna, staring down at her. Lisanna turned up to face him. Her ears dropping down slightly, giving away the intimidation she felt. "She's a lot stronger than you think demon. She's been able to handle a lot of shit that's been thrown at her thus far. Don't forget that again. You're here to help her out. Make it a point to do so." Bickslow said as he wrapped an arm around Lisanna. Orobas slowly turned his attention to Bickslow, looming ominously as he stared the seith mage down. Without warning, he quickly grabbed Bickslow by the collar of his shirt, lifting him slightly off of the roof. "Watch your tongue boy. You seem to forget exactly who you are speaking to. My assistance doesn't grant free rein towards incivility." Orobas said before disappearing into static. Bickslow straightened out his shirt before turning to Lisanna, signaling for them to get moving again. Her nodding was all Bickslow needed to see for them to get back to the task at hand.

* * *

They had crossed over much of Magnolia as the rain continued to pour. The buildings going from bright and managed, to slowly run down. Many homes appearing as nothing more than bits of scrap thrown together. Bickslow moved down off the roof of the building he stood on, landing quietly on the wet earth below. Lisanna following suite, although her landing was not nearly as silent. "Stay in the shadows." Bickslow said as he moved towards a small, makeshift shelter. A tiny light dancing through the cracks. Lisanna nodded hesitantly, listening as the sounds of figures began to whip around her. The hairs on her neck stood up as the feeling of density filled the air. The figures no longer forming. She backed up slowly into the wall, keeping an eye on Bickslow as he tapped the makeshift shelter with his foot. She backed up until running into warmth. Turning around quickly to see that she had backed up into Orobas, who stood in the shadows with her. The demon likely being the sole reason the figures had left. "The boy is foolish. You understand that." he said to her, not bothering to look down at the young Strauss. "I...I think he just wants to help." she answered, intimidated at the large man. Despite the rain pouring so heavily, none of the blood seemed to wash away from the wounds that covered him. "Yes. He believes it is the right thing to do. His actions do have consequences. Regardless of being right or wrong." Orobas answered before looking down at Lisanna. The sadness that on his face being no more than a permanent expression. Lisanna turned back around, watching as two small children dressed in nothing more than rags opened the door to their shelter. Their faces drawn in from lack of food, while their bellies looking distended from starvation. "You know...even if helping me for what ever reason does make him 'foolish', I don't know how many others would be willing to be honest with me, or at least help me in this manner. I don't think it's anyone's place to judge him." Orobas watched her curiously before turning his attention back to Bickslow, disappearing into the shadows himself.

"Alright kiddos..." Bickslow said, kneeling down to speak to the small children "...have either of you heard or seen this person?" he continued, showing them the name of the woman on the contract. Excitedly, the two children answered. "Yeah! She's really old, and sometimes she comes down this way and gives all of us food. Sometimes, she even finds us new homes." Bickslow nodded at their response. "Do either of you know where I can find her?" he said cheerfully to them, not letting them know his intent with the woman on the contract. "She lives three blocks that way, in the house above the bakery." one of the children answered. "She brings us sweet from there sometimes." the other child said happily, the look of longing for another sweet treat crossing obviously on his face. Bickslow smirked at the small children, placing a hand on the head of the older of the two before thanking them. "Mister, do you have any jewel we could use to buy food?" the child then asked Bickslow. The seith mage turned around to face them. Peering towards the other make shift homes as the hungry eyes of other small children began to appear. He smiled widely at the young children, earning their hopeful glances as they placed their hands outwards, ready to accept the jewel Bickslow may have had to offer. "Sorry kid. I can't give you any." he said to them. The children stared up at him disappointed before walking back into their tiny home. Bickslow made his way back over to Lisanna, placing his thumb and forefinger under her chin as he diverted her attention away from the tiny shack the children lived in. "C'mon." Bickslow said, quickly bounding up the sides of another building. Lisanna looked at the many rows of make shift homes belonging to many children, wanting nothing more than to help them. "Hey! Focus!" Bickslow shouted down at her. She turned to him slowly before following up the building. Landing next to him, staring down at the small shacks. "Hey Bicks, why didn't you give those kids any jewel?" she asked him as she turned to face him. Bickslow sighed heavily before he answered her. "Those kids are fated to die. If I drop a single jewel down at them, the rest of them will swarm over you like flies. None of them are beyond killing each other for money." he said turning towards the direction the children had pointed. "They're children Bickslow. They couldn't possibly do that." she said to him, shocked he could say such a thing. "You don't believe me?" he said turning back to face her. "No Bickslow. I don't. They are children, not monsters." she said to him, preparing to go back down and offer the children some of the jewel she had on her. Bickslow placed an arm out in front of her, blocking her from moving. "Hey kids." he called out as he stared at her. The two children that he'd been speaking with immediately coming back out of their home and looking up at the two mages. Bickslow cocked his head, looking down at them and tossing down several pieces of jewel. The two children readily catching the pieces, greedily hugging them into their chests. Lisanna smiled happily at the sight, thinking the children could buy themselves at least some food come daylight. Bickslow deadpanned at her as the wind began to pick up. No sooner than the children had begun to move back into their homes, did a large group of kids show up, each trying to claw their way up the building. Begging for money to be thrown at them. Each looking just as sickly as the rest. They each screamed and cried, begging for jewel. When it became obvious they wouldn't be receiving any, the group of children turned their attention to the two children that had received the pieces of jewel, cornering them and doing what they could to take the pieces away. Lisanna watched in horror as the group beat the two children. All of them fighting to maintain the jewel. Lisanna again prepared to jump down to stop the beating from happening, only to be stopped by Bickslow, whose expression was cold. She watched and listened in horror as the children began screaming. The jewel being pulled from their hands and nothing more than two beaten and bloody pulps lay on the ground. The child who had been able to take the pieces of jewel, now running away from the group of children he had been a part of not even moment ago. Running for his life. Lisanna turned to face Bickslow. Mortified of the scene that was unfolding. He turned away from her, continuing to move to his destination. Lisanna stood there, unsure of whether she should help the two children on the ground, or follow Bickslow. Her question answered as the two beaten children stood up slowly and began chucking rocks at her. She hesitantly turned away from them, following Bickslow. The sounds of arguing children slowly fading into the background.

* * *

She followed Bickslow silently as they made their way to the building he was looking for. It was in a less than desirable area, but was still better then where they had been. Silently, Bickslow jumped onto roof of the building, turning around to wait for Lisanna. She jumped to land on the roof as well. Bickslow immediately moving out to catch her and prevent her from landing on the building. Her loud steps wouldn't work for the task at hand. When he caught her, he placed a finger up against his lips, shushing her as he set her down. "Stay here" he said quietly before dropping down and hanging effortlessly from the roof, peering into the windows of the home, finding the bedroom he'd been looking for. The older woman sleeping carelessly in her bed. Window cracked open. Bickslow popped the screen out, opening the window with relative ease, doing his best to stay quiet. Lisanna stood on the rooftop. The wind and rain becoming burdensome against her soaked skin. As Bickslow moved into the home, the woman immediately sat up, panic in her breath as she made eye contact with Bickslow. Her body immediately freezing as green radiated from behind his mask. Her body no longer moving or reacting how she'd wanted. The flash for green reflecting off of nearby buildings catching Lisanna's immediate attention as she jumped down and into the same area Bickslow had, landing loudly in the bedroom. "Shut the window." Bickslow said quietly to Lisanna, never breaking his stare from the panicked woman in the bed. Lisanna shut the window quietly, watching carefully as the woman's eyes bounced between the two of them. "There any others in the house?" Bickslow said quietly as moved towards the woman, removing his mask. The woman's eyes widened as she recognized the mark that sat between Bickslow's eyes. Her breathing quickened as he walked onto the bed, crouching on the bed. "Blink once for yes, twice for no." he said to her as he closed the gap between the two of them. A manic smile covering his face. The woman blinked once, Bickslow immediately relaxing his own eyes before sitting down on the bed.

"Any idea why I'm here hag?" Bickslow said to the older woman. Her graying hairs tied carefully into a braid. The woman shook her head as she watched the two of them. "I'm not sure why you're here...but there is money in the safe under the bed. Just please take it and leave." she said, bending to reach below the bed and grab the small safe. Bickslow immediately placed a hand around her throat, pressing her hard against the headboard of her small bed. "Don't think I asked ya to move." Bickslow said as he smiled widely at her. Lisanna flinched at the sound of the woman hitting the headboard. "I don't understand what it is you two want, but please, just leave." The woman said as tears began to fill her eyes. Bickslow laughed loudly at her, almost mocking her in a way. "Oh please. Save the bullshit tears. You aren't some saint. Any idea who put the hit out on ya?" he asked her, moving his hand away from her before reaching into his own outfit, pulling out all the supplies he'd carried with him. The woman's expression immediately changed when she caught a glimpse of needles and bags. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke. "Maybe I put it out on myself. Does it matter?" Bickslow shrugged as he sat on the bed preparing all of his supplies for use. "Nah. guess it really doesn't, does it? If you really have no idea, guess I might just take all the credit myself." he said, snapping an arm band quickly as he winked at her. The woman smiled at him, not bothering to fight him at all, if anything she was acting more like a willing participant. Her mannerisms caught Bickslow a bit off guard as he placed the supplies down on the bed slowly. He immediately grabbed the woman by the sides of the head, invading her thoughts and memories, finding all the answers he was looking for. He laughed as the woman gasped for air when he released her head. "Hey Lisanna, wanna see EXACTLY how I feel about the suicidal?" he said as his eyes widened. Lisanna stood by the window, hesitant to take a step forward or answer. Had she not known any better, she could have sworn that the already dark room, became even darker. "Ya know lady, I already hate everything you are. Everything you do. Manipulating children to their deaths for nothing more than some profits. But this? This is just perfect. It's like ya know just how fucking worthless you really are. But wait! There's more. You're so pathetic, you can't even just off yourself. You have to have someone else to do it for you. How weak..." Bickslow said to her. The woman's face changed rapidly to remorse as she answered. "I know I'm not good. But everything I did, I did to keep those kids off the streets. It was for their own good. To help them get a better life. To.." Bickslow didn't let her finish before covering her mouth and nose with his hand. "You placed false hopes into the hearts of children and led them to slavery, whore houses, and worse. They were better off on the streets. Don't paint yourself as some sort of a tragic hero or saint. You know it's wrong, but money speaks louder than morals for your kind, doesn't it?" Bickslow said, his eyes flashing back to green as he quickly jabbed an IV into the woman's wrist, taking no kindness or remorse for the obvious pain it caused as it severed several nerves, blood flowing slowly from the area as the bag began to fill slowly.

"It's not like that..." the woman said behind gritting teeth. "...everyone does what they have to in order to survive. Even those children deserve better..." she said before feeling a wave of nausea hitting her as the bag filled. "Yeah. I can agree to that. But guess what? You don't manipulate children to get there and choose to take the route of suicide to remove guilt. To make yourself seem like some sort of honorable hero." he responded before placing his forehead against hers. Lisanna watched as the woman's eyes widened and Bickslow's breathing froze. Tears beginning to fall from the woman's face as she tried to scream. Bickslow immediately snapping himself back and laughing, covering the woman's mouth as tears began to fall from her face. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he said, pressing his hand hard against her mouth. "Ripping souls out tends to be a bit excruciating I've heard." he said as a single drop of blood left his own eye. The bag of blood was nearly full when Bickslow clamped it shut, violently pulling the IV out of the woman's wrist, inserting the second IV directly into the woman's neck as she sat in a nearly paralyzed state. The IV bag filling much faster. The woman was becoming disoriented as she began to lose blood rapidly, nearly fainting. Bickslow took a hand and patted the woman on the face several times. "No no. Wakey wakey. You get to stay awake for a bit." he laughed out as the woman bounced between consciousness. He looked down at the necklace hung around her neck. Laughing wildly as he looked at the cross. He lifted it up from her neck, dangling it in front of her face as she sat there, body swaying slightly. "A bit ironic for you to be wearing one of these, wouldn't you say?" he said flicking it at her face, his eyes widening again as he covered her mouth. His breathing froze as the woman locked up. Tears began to pour from the woman's eyes as she sat there. The clear liquid beginning to turn slightly red. "Bickslow..." Lisanna said quietly, watching as he tortured the woman who sat on the bed. He was unresponsive. His mind fixated on the task at hand. Lisanna stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sensation, taking in a deep breath as he stared at the woman, being sure to prevent any sounds from leaving her mouth. "...please stop..." Lisanna said quietly, no longer wanting to see what was happening. He closed his eyes, letting them fall back to their deep red hue and removing his hand from the woman's mouth who readily gasped for air. Her limbs heavy from losing blood as she weakly tried to remove the IV. Bickslow opened his eyes quickly, noting her actions and clamping the IV himself before tearing it out.

"What is it you want me to do here sweet cheeks?" he asked her, standing up from the bed and beginning to pace the room. His muscles tense as his eyes began to flash, frustrated to have had to halt a good session of torture and soul manipulation. Something he didn't get to do nearly as often as he'd liked. She smiled up at him, the gesture itself asking him to wait for a moment. Reluctantly he obliged. Lisanna sat on the bed with the woman, placing her hand on hers. "Do you really want to die that badly?" Lisanna asked her. The woman shook her head. "No...I don't...but for what I've done, I don't think there is any other option. That seith mage is right in a way." Lisanna smiled sympathetically at the woman. "You don't think there is any chance for you to fix what you've done? Even a little?" she said to the woman. "I'm sure there might be, but I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for what I've done." the woman responded as she smiled and leaned back against the headboard. Bickslow watched as the two of them spoke, huffing for air slightly as he heart-rate began to jump erratically. He walked over to Lisanna watching the two women interacted carefully knowing quite well that the woman's soul was lost. "You know, I think if you really tried to, you could do great things, although, you might not make nearly as much doing so." Lisanna said happily. The woman looked back at Lisanna and began to chuckle. "Maybe." she said. Lisanna watched as the whites of the woman's eyes turned to yellow and gray for a moment before turning back. "I'm losing patience here sweet cheeks. Let me finish this at least." Bickslow said, his eyes now staying green as he glared at the woman. A smile crossing his face as his tongue fell from his mouth. "What if she can change Bickslow?" Lisanna asked as she looked at the seith mage. Bickslow lightly ran his fingers over Lisanna's cheek, maintaining his vision on his contract. "She can't…and she should thank you for making me cut this shorter than I ever wanted to…I had some plans for this one" he responded before lifting the woman violently out of her bed, hoisting her as high up as his arms would allow, pulling every piece of her soul and anything attached to it out with it before letting her body drop to the floor. He shook off the sensation that burned his eyes and his seith mark, tiny bits of red making their way down from his eyes as he grabbed his mask and put it on. Before leaving, he ripped the woman's necklace off her neck as well as grabbing the small safe underneath the bed. He then grabbed the newly filled bags and proceeded to leave the room, snapping for Lisanna to follow. She sighed heavily before rising from the bed, following him back into the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Bickslow quickly opened the front door, shaking himself happily before moving the newly gathered supplies to the basement. Lisanna walked in the home shortly after, immediately turning and locking the front door before heading to the bedroom. Despite it being the beginnings of spring, the rain left a cold chill on her skin, prompting her to change into the shirt that Bickslow had left for her before they had left. Walking into his bedroom and turning on the light, she laid herself down on the bed heavily, lost in her thoughts as she tried to warm herself up. The image of the two beaten children causing her the most distress. She'd never seen such young children act so ruthlessly towards one another. Then again, she'd never seen a lot of things before being placed under Bickslow's wing. A very harsh and unforgiving reality was becoming normal, and she didn't know whether to be grateful for it, or heartbroken. As she lay there continuing to let her mind lose itself, Bickslow's totems landed heavily on her and the bed around her. Each of them seeming as though they were attempting to cheer her up. She smiled at them, running her fingers over the holes that now sat partially filled on several of them before becoming lost in her thoughts. She listened as Bickslow ran back up the stairs from the basement, quickly moving into the bedroom himself and wasting no time removing his soaked clothing. "You're a lot like Gray in how much you enjoy stripping Bicks." Lisanna said as she looked over to him, earning a smile from the seith mage as he continued to remove every piece of clothing that was stuck to his skin. "Nah. He has absolutely no control over it. Almost like he was Pavoloved." Bickslow responded before turning the light off and instead, lighting various candles. "You think so?" she said, slowly sitting up from the bed, removing Poppo from her lap. Bickslow nodded as he began to burn several types of resin, inhaling deeply as the white smoke filled the air. "Absolutely. It's how he was trained. Totally involuntary. I do it 'cause I feel like it."

Bickslow soon walked into the bathroom, before walking back out. "So...I have no mirror..." he said to Lisanna, watching as she lifted and eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, obviously. You shattered it, remember?" she responded. "Oh I know. I need a shave though...and I can't do that without a mirror..." he said pathetically as he held a pair of clippers in his hand. "You know, you can always just let your hair grow out." Lisanna said as she got up from her place on his bed and walked over to him. Bickslow's face turned into almost horrified confusion. "Are you crazy? You want me to forego my good looks for longer hair?" he said, running his free hand through his hair as Lisanna took the clippers from him. "No dork. I'm saying you can always grow your hair out. You never know how you might look" she said smiling up at him. Bickslow quickly shook his head. "Nope. Not happenin'. I don't think you ladies would be able to contain yourselves around me. I'd just be way too irresistible." His totems rose from the bed and began chanting "irresistible" as Lisanna rolled her eyes and pushed Bickslow to a seated position and began shaving parts of his hair. After a few minutes, Lisanna had finished and began to help him sweep up the small hairs and toss them into the bin. Bickslow ran his fingers over the newly shaven parts of his head and nodded. Satisfied that they were cut appropriately. He then turned on the shower as Lisanna walked out of the bathroom. Lisanna crawled under the blankets as she continued to try and warm herself up. As soon as she had gotten comfortable, Bickslow grabbed the blankets from the bed, ripping them off her and lifting her up as he walked to the bathroom. "I ain't showering alone sweet cheeks." he said as he shut the bathroom door behind them. His totems all running into the closed door before the sounds of heavy thuds could be heard as they hit the floor. "And if I don't want to shower?" Lisanna said as she leaned against the counter top. Bickslow smiled widely down at her, placing his arms on either side of her. "Well, I can always make ya want to." he said as his eyes turned green. Lisanna stared at him, smiling as she sat there before taking her hands and covering his eyes lightly. "You wouldn't dare" she said as she kissed the mark on his face.

Bickslow lightly grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his eyes, noting that her skin was entirely too cold. His eyes still green as he looked at her. "You would think by now, that you wouldn't dare me when it comes to this stuff sweet cheeks." he smirked out. Lisanna felt her arms and legs beginning to go numb as her body moved off the counter. "That's not fair." she giggled out as she moved closer to the shower, her arms acting on their own accord as she began to remove the last bits of her clothes. Bickslow shrugged at her, watching her move carefully. "Perfectly fair in my book sweet cheeks." His eyes settled back to their dark red color as he moved himself into the shower, Lisanna following quickly. The warm water on her cold skin feeling like it was going to burn holes in her as she jumped backwards. "How did you get so cold? Aren't cats supposed to be able to stay warm?" he asked her as he pulled her into an embrace, blocking the water from hitting her directly. She shook her head. "I was half naked as a cat in the rain Bicks. Even a real cat would get cold. How are you not cold?" she said relaxing under his grip as she stole his heat from him as she warmed up slightly. "Just didn't notice. Helps to be a bit hot blooded in every sense of the word." he responded, tightening his grip on her, able to feel a sort of sadness that sat in the air around her before he spoke again. "Don't let what you see here, with me, ruin how you feel about anything. Things like that come with the territory of being me. Not exactly something I can help." She leaned heavily into him, watching as the water ran off his arm and chest. "Do you have to be so merciless when you do the things you do?" she asked him, watching as the water that trickled off him changed directions slightly as he shifted his weight as he stood taller. "You have to be merciless. And sometimes, being merciless is the kindest thing you can be." he answered. Lisanna looked up at him, watching as his eyes focused on nothing as his expression sat blankly. "Why do you think like that?" she asked him as he turned to look down at her. He huffed out a single breath of air. "Same reasons you don't. Just how I was raised Lisanna." She tilted her head a slightly at him. "You were raised mostly in the guild though, the same way as a lot of us. None of us were taught that." Bickslow laughed quietly at the words she'd spoken, dropping his head down to her level as he placed his thumb and forefinger below her chin. "We were all taught the same thing. We all just implement it differently." His eyes bouncing between her mouth and her eyes as he spoke to her. "I just don't understand how you can show no remorse or feeling for acting cruelly." she said to him watching as his intentions began shifting quickly as he began to move her backwards into the tile wall. "I feel plenty of things. I just don't let it get in the way of doing what needs to be done. I feel like I've already explained this to you." he said to her as he stood upright, lifting her up off the floor of the bath tub, keeping her pinned against the wall.

"Does this topic get you going or something Bicks?" Lisanna said, laughing slightly as he took a nip of her neck. "Not at all sweet cheeks. To be perfectly honest, I hate it." he said before kissing her on the lips as he traveled to the other side of her neck "...it just happens to sound pretty good comin' out of your mouth." Lisanna smirked as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. "You don't think that's even remotely messed up Bickslow?" The seith mage quickly shook his head as he stopped his assault on her neck. "Not in the slightest. It's gonna get messed up here in a minute though, little Strauss." he said lowly to her as he stared at her. His eyes flashing to green as she lost control over her limbs. "Again with the possession? Why?" Lisanna asked as she lost control. "Pretty simple sweet cheeks. You wrecked my fun tonight with that contract. I had hours of thrills to be had with that one. Since that's not gonna happen now, I'm thinkin' I'll just have fun with you instead." he said to her as he set her back down on the floor. She stood with her back pinned up against the wall, her hands slowly beginning to wander over her skin. "Bickslow, I'm too shy for this. Don't make me do this..." Lisanna said as her hands continued to wander, having to endure looking him in the eyes. "Think of it more like me doin' it. You aren't in control of your own limbs right now, I am." he said to her as he leaned away from her, watching every move she was making. "You're just standing there watching... it's so awkward." she said before her hands came up and covered her mouth. "It's not that bad" Bickslow said as he moved towards her again as she sealed her eyes shut, letting his eyes fall back to their original state. "Now that's just a tragedy to keep those eyes sealed." he said to her as her eyes slowly opened up again, hands not moving from over her mouth. His hands wandering carefully over her skin. With eyes opened fully, she looked up at him seeing that his eyes had gone back to red. "You could have told me you let your eyes go back" she pouted at him, earning a laugh from him. "Nah. Where's the fun in that?" he said, before turning her around and pressing her chest against the tiles.

He took a hand and placed it around her throat, pressing slightly into the bruises that had begun to form from being pressed down into the earth by Orobas. Lisanna moved her hands to grab onto his, only to have him press her harder into the wall with his own mass. "Keep 'em on the wall sweet cheeks." he said as a manic smile covered his mouth watching as she did just that. He dragged his free hand down her torso before running it down her back side, quickly shoving his fingers as far into her core as he could. She pushed off the wall at the momentarily before being pushed back up against it, Bickslow sinking his teeth into her shoulder to "encourage" her to stay put. He moved his fingers carefully in her waiting for her to stop fighting him and relax into it. When she finally did, he released his bite on her, keeping himself pressed against her enough to prevent her from going back off the wall. He focused his eyes on her catching glimpses of the roots that held her soul together. The sensation of those roots wrapping around him now being nothing short of his favorite addiction. Every piece that reached out to him, sending waves of pleasure from his head to his toes. He couldn't help but want more of the feeling. His own hearing fading as he focused solely on the debauchery unfolding in front of him. He watched as her soul again made its way closer to him, his own roots happily grabbing onto it. He felt Lisanna bare clinch down onto his fingers, coaxing a grin out of him as he sealed his eyes shut. "...fuck this..." he said quietly, removing his fingers quickly and replacing them quickly with his own member. The feeling not even a fraction as pleasurable. He sighed heavily, moving his hand off of Lisanna's throat and placing them both next to hers. Standing momentarily before Lisanna gave him a backwards glance, smiling as she did. He smirked back at her before driving his hips into her repeatedly. The sensation becoming more than enough after a short while as the sounds of Lisanna's euphoria danced on his hearing.

He kept his paces as Lisanna tightened around him, her fingers trying desperately to dig into the tiles below them. Wanting that sensation on his own skin, he quickly pulled himself out and flipped her around before lifting her up and continuing. The sensation of her finger tips driving into his skin making him feel more than alive as her voice echoed so closely into his ears. He laughed as the sensation of her voice danced on the nerves in his head. She quickly buried her face into his neck, taking hold of his skin between her teeth. The feeling driving a tingle through his loins as he pressed his neck into her teeth, demanding more. She happily acknowledged him, leaving a deep bruise on his neck as he drove himself harder into her. His eyes beginning to flicker between red and green. "You're gonna be the death of me sweet cheeks, ya know that?" he said as he continued to move himself towards his own climax. "I had a pretty good idea." she replied before moving her face back to his, kissing him deeply. He groaned lowly before being driven to his own climax. Almost as though it were deja vu, he made no attempt to even pull himself out. The act being totally voluntary this time around as he selfishly ravished in it. The sensation being something that was only slightly unbearable as his knees buckled and he pressed Lisanna back against the tile wall, attempting to keep himself from dropping her as he flexed below her trying to catch his breath. "You really shouldn't do that Bicks" Lisanna said, giggling nervously as Bickslow shook slightly below her. "Yeah I know. Fuck it though. I've done worse things at this point." he responded, smiling as he rested his head against the wall, holding the two of them there. Lisanna shimmied her hips slightly as a way of attempting to have him put her down. The sensation being too much for him as he quickly grabbed on to her hips and held her still. "Please don't do that" he said laughing partially as his breathing stuttered upon inhaling. "A bit sensitive, are we?" she said as she began to drive her own hip down into him. He grit his teeth as he dug his fingers into her hips. "You...have...no idea" he managed to say before placing her down to her feet and leaning against the wall himself, letting the water run down his skin as he shook the exhaustion from his eyes.

Lisanna quickly rinsed herself off as Bickslow stood half asleep. Fully content in his petite mort as he drifted to slumber. Lisanna turned the shower off and stepped out, drying herself off quickly before turning to look at Bickslow who was beginning to slump over. Taking advantage of his state of exhaustion, she leaned forward, placing a kiss on the crease of his hip, waking him up almost instantly as he jolted up right and hit his head on the wall. "Fuck. I'm up...I'm up..." he said as he stepped out of the shower, wobbling slightly as he moved. "You really can't do what you did Bicks. We just bought something because of that a few hours ago." she said to him as he lazily moved through the bathroom, barely drying himself off as he prepared to open the door. He looked back at Lisanna, head tilting heavily to one side as he spoke. "Look, sweet cheeks. Right now, I really, REALLY don't care. Genuinely. Not a single fuck. Wish I could explain it, but I just can't. I think I'll take my chances though. Besides, think of it as an anti-depressant. Something you sure as shit seem to be needin' in your life." he winked out. "You were just telling me how you don't want kids. This is the EXACT way to make that sort of thing happen!" Lisanna said as she dried her hair. Bickslow shrugged before opening the door. No sooner than he did, did he immediately drop his head back. "Oh for fucks sake" he said walking out into the bedroom. Lisanna quickly followed, leaving the towel behind in the bathroom.

As soon as she stepped out, she saw Laxus leaning against the door frame leading into the bedroom. He immediately looked her up and down before staring her directly in the eyes. She quickly ran back into the bedroom and leaned against the wall, grabbing a towel and covering herself up, absolutely embarrassed to be caught naked by Laxus. "The fuck are you here for Laxus. It's like, 2 or 3 in the morning." Bickslow snapped out as he landed heavily on his bed. Laxus snapping his eyes over to Bickslow as Lisanna walked out of the bathroom, lighting a cigar and tossing it over to Bickslow who quickly caught it before rolling over onto his back, taking a few quick inhales of it before taking a long drag and appearing to melt into the bed. "Mira caught wind that you two were back in town this evening and sent me to check up on you guys. Kind of wishing I didn't at this point. The fuck are you two talking about kids for?" Laxus said, turning his attention to Lisanna. Her face turning beet red as she stood straight up. "I've been a bad boy boss. Been blowin' loads where I shouldn't be." Bickslow said carelessly as he crossed his legs and enjoyed the cigar, his totems all landing around him happily. Laxus let the cigar hang limply from his mouth as his eyes bounced between Lisanna and Bickslow. "Man, have you lost your goddamn mind? You're two weeks into this shit and you're pulling shit I wouldn't pull with Mira and we've got years under our belts." Laxus said before turning his attention to Lisanna "You know Lisanna, I expect this shit from him. But from you? Are you at least on anything or taking something to prevent any more versions of Bickslow from spawning?" Lisanna shook her head at the dragon slayer. "I'm not...but we did buy some stuff today." she said before Laxus raised a hand to his brow. "You're telling me this isn't the first time this shits happened?" he said quietly before shooting a glare over to Bickslow. The seith mage shook his head as he continued to enjoy the cigar. "Happened yesterday night too. Might just make it happen tomorrow night." Bickslow said as he walked up to Laxus. The dragon slayer less than enthused to have a naked Bickslow walking up to him. "You've got five years on her man. You should be acting like a damn adult here." Laxus said as he crossed his arms in disbelief. "Oh please. That ain't even the worst thing I've done to her so far." Bickslow said almost proudly. Laxus immediately glared at him, his pupils narrowing to mere slits in the baroquely lit room. "...what, exactly, is it that you've done..." the dragon slayer said lowly. A reverberating growl leaving his chest as he pulled the cigar from his mouth and removed the cape from around his shoulders, tossing it onto the bed. As if to insult his own leader, Bickslow blew smoke into Laxus' face. The dragon slayer immediately grabbing hold of the seith mage and pinning him by the neck to the bed. Bickslow immediately laughing. "I tried to kill her at the same time as a blowing a load in her. Couldn't even feel it happening. Just felt her soul being ripped out. Came pretty close to it to." Bickslow said as his eyes flashed green. Laxus immediately sealing his eyes shut. "Pretty sure I said I'd kill you if you hurt her Bickslow." Laxus said as he sent tiny waves of electricity through the seith mage. Bickslow quickly grappled with the dragon slayer, freeing himself from his leader's grasp and moving quickly onto Laxus' back. "Must be my lucky day to have you in bed Laxus. I'm sure Freed would just kill to be in this position." Bickslow said as he held Laxus' arms behind his head, keeping him pinned face down into the bed. "Does Lisanna look hurt to you? You just saw her naked. Most she's got is a couple bruises and some hickies at this point. If I hurt her, she'd be fuckin' dead without a mark on her." the seith mage continued on before letting Laxus go and moving over to Lisanna

Laxus took the opportunity to crawl into the middle of the bed, getting himself comfortable, disappointed in the both the youngest Strauss and Bickslow. "What ever man. You're both still irresponsible as shit and I seriously hope nothing comes of this." the dragon slayer said. Bickslow rolled his eyes as he smiled down at Lisanna. "You planning on staying here then I take it?" Bickslow said in annoyance "...or did Mira kick you out for the night?" he then said as he eyed his leader. "Didn't plan on it. Sticking up for YOU seems to get my ass into trouble with Mira. I'll be stayin' now though. Don't need you two fucking any more" Laxus said as he smirked, opening an eye and seeing the annoyance on his follower's face. "...we haven't even done it that much..." Lisanna said quietly, earning the look of both Bickslow and Laxus. "Quality over quantity sweet cheeks. Something Laxus needs to figure out." the seith mage said, smirking at Laxus who let out a simple "tch" before sinking himself heavier into the bed. "Laxus, you know that you being there will literally not stop me from ravaging her if I want her, right? Unless...you're here to join in on the fun which...I mean...I don't know if Lisanna could handle that..." Bickslow said. The dragon slayer looked at Bickslow as he furrowed his brow, blushing slightly as he avoided eye contact with Lisanna. "I swear man. The only thing you think about are souls and sex." the dragon slayer said, rising from the bed and grabbing his cape. "I am staying here though. So keep it down...and as far as you two being dumber then shit with your sex life...you better hope to what ever souls, gods, deities, or any other thing you might believe in that you don't end up knocked up like that other idiot and his little bookworm." Laxus said as he walked out of the room and lay himself heavily on the couch. Bickslow closed his eyes before blowing all of the candles out and turning out any remaining lights. He then grabbed Lisanna and leaping into his bed. "N'importe quoi! " Bickslow shouted out, pressing a struggling Lisanna against him tightly before letting her go and burying himself face down into the bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Late morning felt as though it had rolled in slowly. Bickslow woke to the sound of Laxus snoring audibly on his couch. Lisanna lay on her back, half under the sheets while she slept quietly. Bickslow rose from his spot on the bed as to not wake her up. Blood happily rushing to the areas on his stomach that he had slept on. He quietly moved about the room, grabbing some clothing to lounge around in for the time being. He was more than happy to at least feel somewhat well rested comparatively to the past few nights. He stretched his limbs, cracking every joint as he did before walking into the living room. When he caught sight of Laxus, the dragon slayer was being weighed down by Bickslow's totems. Each having designated itself to its own particular spot on the dragon slayer's body. Walking into the kitchen, the seith mage began to make himself some tea as he eyed down a the vile and pills that sat on the small kitchen table, hoping that despite his own irresponsible actions, Lisanna would take them when she woke up. When the water finally heated, he quickly removed the kettle before it's whistling could wake the other in the house up. The strong smell of the herbs filled his nose as his tea steeped and he walked back to the bedroom. Leaning against his dresser, he watched quietly as Lisanna slept. His enthusiasm for helping her shifting into anxiousness as the realization of the upcoming hours settled in. Shaking his head quickly to dismiss any doubts and anxiety, he sat down on the floor. Hands landing heavily in his lap as he fell into a much-needed meditative state. Morning beginning to turn to afternoon as he cleared his own thoughts and memories.

* * *

Lisanna rolled on the bed, arm extended in hopes to find Bickslow laying there only to be greeted with an arm full of pillows and sheets. Opening her eyes, she saw that Bickslow as not in the bed any longer. She sat up slowly and saw him sitting on the ground, focused deeply in his own meditation. She quickly dressed herself as she heard Laxus shift on he couch, being sure to cover up regardless of whether the dragon slayer was asleep or not. Finishing her business in the bathroom, she sat in front of Bickslow and picked up the tea that he had sitting next to him. It was no longer hot, but closer to room temperature immediately giving away how long he'd been awake. Taking a sip of the beverage, she choked a little on it. Despite being forced to drink it earlier in the week, it wasn't a flavor she could truly enjoy. She sat across from the seith mage, watching him intently for several minutes, noting that his mark seemed less agitated then it had the day before. His features while relaxed, still held a harshness to them. His brow furrowed slightly as she kept staring at him before he opened his eyes and rubbed his temple slightly. "That staring sweet cheeks...killin me" he said quietly as he gently took his tea from her, drinking it down quickly. "I think you'll get used to it eventually Bicks" Lisanna said as she smiled widely and crawling comfortably into his lap causing the seith mage to back up ever so slightly before settling himself. "Eh. Probably not." he responded as he set the cup down and eyed his nails. The black paint chipping horrifically as he scowled at the site of them while he rotated his hand. Lisanna grabbed his hand from him, spreading his fingers widely as she got a closer look at his nails. "This is going to seem kind of weird Bicks, but can I paint your nails?" she said as she looked back at him slightly. Bickslow shrugged as he responded. "I mean, if ya really want to I guess. Less work for me."

Lisanna hopped up quickly, grabbing her own supplies from her bag as Bickslow grabbed his own things, handing them to Lisanna. She had a variety of things that she set down on the floor before gesturing for him to sit down by her. She quickly rubbed the acetone on his nails, removing the last clinging pieces of polish before she began clipping and filing. The seith mage's face turning a bit as a certain unwanted level of attention was being given to his hands. Lisanna began to push a cuticle back on one of his nails, causing him to jolt back immediately. "Ow! No. What's the point of doing THAT?!" he said as he looked at his nail. "It makes your nails look a bit longer and more cleaned up." Lisanna said as she took his hand back from him. "Do I look like I need longer nails sweet cheeks? I'm a guy. Not a doll" he said, retracting his hand once again as she brought the tool closer to him. Lisanna rolled her eyes at him before putting the tool down. "Fine...big baby" she said as she opened the small vial of base coat. "Pretty sure the clear stuff goes on last Lissy" Bickslow said to her, confident that she had no idea what she was doing. Lisanna chuckled as she continued to paint on the basecoat. "This is base coat Bicks, not topcoat. It will make the polish stick better to your nails and it'll dry evenly." she said as she finished up and closed the vial, opening the black paint. She worked quickly. Her concentration fixated on his nails before she grabbed the topcoat. She quickly put a layer on his nails before painting sideways across the front of his nails. "What's the object of doin' that?" Bickslow said as he questioned her again on her doings. "It keeps the nails from chipping so badly in the front. Helps make your nails last longer." she said before continuing on "...by the way...since we are already here...can I paint your toes too? I mean, it would match." Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly at her as her grin widened. "This...this is a joke, right? 'Haha let's play dress up with Bickslow', right? You're not serious." he said to her as she grabbed the clippers and files. "I'm serious Bicks. Why not? You already paint your nails anyway. You're the one who 'like to maintain appearances' here, yet you don't match." she said to him as she started to pull on his leg. "Okay yeah, sure you got me there sweet cheeks. But A. NO ONE is gonna know and B. NO ONE IS GONNA KNOW." he said as he fought her slightly for possession of his foot. Lisanna looked up at him quickly, grabbing his face between her hands and staring at him with a seriously look across her face. "...I'll know..." she said before smiling and kissing him quickly, grabbing his food and beginning the process all over again.

The seith mage's face twisted awkwardly at the feeling of anyone messing with his feet, let alone painting his toes. A slight feeling of a loss of dignity setting in as Lisanna happily painted away. "Your foot shape is kind of weird Bicks." Lisanna said as she eyed his foot down. "Acrobatics aren't the most forgiving things to feet there sweet cheeks." he responded as he bent is feet, cracking the joints in them and earning a cringe from Lisanna. Laxus walked into the room, inhaling deeply before covering his nose. The smell of chemicals filling up his senses as he looked down at the two mages sitting on the floor. "Are you kidding me right now Bickslow?" the dragon slayer said, containing a laugh as to avoid inhaling any more chemicals. The seith mage shrugged at his leader, rolling his eyes slightly as Lisanna looked up at Laxus. "Morning Laxus!" she said happily "Want me to paint your nails too?" she said jokingly to him, earning glare from the large man. "Not a chance Lisanna." he said as he made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind him. "Aw c'mon boss. Ya just know you've been dying to get your nails done." Bickslow shouted as his totems copied the seith mage happily. "I still have a shred of dignity left, unlike you." Laxus shouted back at him before opening heaving himself down onto Bickslow's bed, watching as Lisanna finished painting entirely. "Got say man, you'd probably make a better woman than a man. You're always worried about your appearance and looking 'pretty'." Laxus said as Lisanna closed the vials. "If I were a woman Lax, the world would be a lot sadder, and there would be a bunch of miserable broads runnin' around wonderin' where to get their fill." Bickslow winked out as he quickly hopped up to his feet. "SO! Whose cookin' breakfast?" he then continued. Both Bickslow and Laxus looking down at Lisanna as she sighed heavily. "Really guys? Laxus, can't you do it?" Lisanna said as she put the supplies away. The dragon slayer rose to his feet before draping an arm heavily across Bickslow's shoulders. "I'm a guest here today, and you're sleeping with the host who happens to now have wet nails. So, no. I can't do it." he laughed out as Bickslow nodded with his leader, agreeing with everything that came from the dragon slayer's mouth. Puffing her cheeks up, Lisanna walked out of the bedroom, being sure to clang the pans in the kitchen extra loud to express her annoyance, earning the laughs of both men.

Both men walked out to the living room. Laxus seating himself across the couch and Bickslow on his meditation mat on the floor. "So, what's the plan for the day then?" Laxus asked the seith mage, watching as the red eyed man's gaze stayed as fixed onto Lisanna as it could be. "Gotta run some jewel over to Gajeel first and foremost. Then head over to the guild for a bit I guess before letting this shit show unfold." Bickslow responded, turning to face Laxus. Laxus relaxed heavily into the couch, pushing Bickslow's totems away from him as they tried to settle on him. The smell of a heavy brunch filling the air of the home as the two men sat quietly. Both lost in their own thoughts as the sound of Lisanna humming her own tune happily while cooking sounded.

* * *

Breakfast finished, both Bickslow and Lisanna dressed themselves properly for the day before the trio of mages stepped out of the home. Magnolia's streets already having filled with the patrons of the day as the citizens busied themselves. Laxus lit two cigars, handing one to Bickslow. Lisanna attempting to intercept the object as Laxus lifted it higher as Bickslow grabbed it. "What? You trying to stop smoking?" Laxus asked Bickslow as the seith mage grinned behind his mask as he enjoyed the cigar. "Nope. Said I'd cut back." Bickslow said as he blew the smoke high into the air. "You're not doing a good job Bicks." Lisanna said as Bickslow's arm landed heavily across her shoulders while he brought her in closer. The seith mage shrugged. "Debatable." he said as he kissed her on the head. "Hey Laxus. Take Lisanna to the guild for me. Think I'm gonna head over to the metal head's house first. Gotta pay the man after all." Bickslow said to his leader. Laxus rolling his eyes heavily. "Do I look like a baby sitter?" he said as he tossed his cigar away. Bickslow's smile dropped slightly as he lightly pushed Lisanna towards Laxus. "Just do it please. She tends to wander off" Bickslow said as he smirked at Lisanna, quickly hopping onto his totems and disappearing in the direction of Gajeel's home.

Laxus grunted, annoyed slightly before turning his attention to Lisanna. "Come on then." he said to her as he started to walk off. "I can walk myself you know." Lisanna said as she followed him. "Doesn't matter. Besides. You and I need to have a little talk." he said to her as he looked back slightly, using his head to signal at her to speed up. "A talk about what exactly?" she said as she hooked her arm around the dragon slayer's. Laxus didn't miss a beat or even bother to look down at her. Despite his rather unpleasant type of demeanor, Lisanna was right in guessing he wouldn't object to her clinging to him. "You and Bicks being dumbasses. You take those pills yet?" he asked her as they moved a fair pace. "No. Not yet. I really don't know if I want to though..." she said rather shamefully. Using his free hand, Laxus rubbed his eyes, agitated that he even had to have this talk at all. "Look. I get it Lisanna. Shits not fun, but seeing as how neither of you are being smart about...well...ANYTHING. You need to. You are seventeen. Pretty much still a kid if something were to happen NOW, do you seriously think it'd be all sunshine and good days?" You and Bickslow seriously hardly know each other at all. Yeah, you can fuck around. Why not. But you guys ain't exactly established beyond that. Just 'cause you had some time behind closed doors, doesn't mean a thing either." Laxus said to her, looking at her through he sides of his vision. "Honestly Laxus, I get what you're saying. I really do...but I just don't know. I don't like the ideal of taking those pills, and honestly, I'm pretty sure we'd be okay if something did happen." she responded back to him, more than confident in her response. "You aren't hearing me here kid. YOU are seventeen. Still a kid. Give yourself a chance to at least live a little first. Besides. IF something did happen, you know that Bickslow doesn't want kids, right?" Laxus then said to her as the guild slowly came in to view. Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Honestly Laxus, I don't think you know me as well as you think you do to be able to tell me to live a little. And truthfully, I don't think Bicks cares nearly as much as you think he does." Laxus sighed heavily, feeling as though he were speaking to nothing more than a brick wall as he started to lose his temper. "You're both too fucking stubborn for your own good" he snapped out as they walked closer to the guild. "...you better hope that shit works in your favor Lisanna...Bickslow may care about you again now, but under a situation like that, who know exactly how the fuck he'll feel about your little love affair, assuming that he comes out of helping you in one piece."

The two mages walked into the guild hall. Laxus unhooking his arm from Lisanna's as he walked away. "Think long and hard about what you're doing Lisanna." he said as he walked towards Freed and Evergreen. Lisanna was immediately bombarded by several guild members, all questioning her whereabouts for the past few days. All of them happy to see her back in town from where ever she had run off to. Mira catching glimpse of her sister from behind the bar, waving happily at her younger sister as she signaled for her to make her way over to the bar. Lisanna smiled, hesitantly walking over to the bar, preparing to have to give details of her time away from Magnolia. Relaying information. She would be glossing over several details, that's one thing she knew for certain as she smiled at her sister.

 **Sorry for such a long hiatus guys. Life decided to throat punch me aka the engine of my BMW decided it was time to die(RIP you young beautiful thing you), resulting in me now having to ship over a Mercedes-Benz. Being the obvious glutton for punishment, CLEARLY I'm going to stick to the same style of engineering because...I dunno. I hate myself a little I guess. ANYWAY! Now that the dealerships are all on the same page and I no longer have to use my psychotic self multiple times a day(about ten of having to be a gigantic cunt), I can get back on track with writing. Woo! Again, my apologies for being gone and not updating. I mean, I guess I could have, but it would have been just absolute nonsense.**


	37. Chapter 37

Bickslow quickly moved to the outermost parts of Magnolia as Gajeel's home came in to view. The air around the iron dragon slayer's home feeling thick with unease and stress. Bickslow landed as softly as he could in front of the man's home, knowing that it would only take a few seconds for the dragon slayer to pick up on his scent and likely burst out of the front door. To his surprise, that didn't happen. Instead, the sounds of heavy pacing and shouting could be heard coming from Gajeel, as a higher pitched Levy cut off the sounds intermittently. Bickslow stood outside of the door eaves dropping on the pair, undecided on whether he should knock on the front door or not. The noises all ceased momentarily and silence loomed in the thick, unpleasant air around Gajeel's home. As Bickslow prepared to knock on the door, the sound of shattering glass, bodies hitting a wall, and Levy's panicked screaming pushed a sense of urgency through him as he rammed his shoulder quickly into the door, knocking it off its hinges. Bickslow knew that the dragon slayer truly was bonded to the script mage, but that never put his mind, or any other guild members mind at ease when it came to the possibility of the dragon slayer hurting the bluenette again. Door now out of the way, the seith mage scanned the area quickly. Levy was standing withdrawn in the living room. Gajeel stood with his head pinned under a now battle sized Pantherlily's arms. The dragon slayer was jerking around violently as he struggled to get out of Pantherlily's grip. The Exceed doing his best to make Gajeel pass out, or at least bring him closer to the ground. Several holes graced the walls as broken cups and plates sat near the two fighting comrades.

Instinct kicked in, and Bickslow quickly moved over towards Levy, placing himself between her and the two fighting in front of her as he used his mass to push her backwards and away from the two fighting comrades. "Levy, what's going on here?!" Bickslow asked the panicking bluenette. "I-I-I don't know. He went to bed in a bad mood, and woke up freaking out. It's like he's having a panic attack." Levy answered as she peered around him to see Gajeel slowly being overtaken and forced down to the flooring. "He's done this before, but usually something sets him off first" Pantherlily said, struggling to bring the dragon slayer lower to the ground "It usually never gets to this point though" the Exceed continued. Gajeel looked up at Bickslow as the seith mage blocked his view of Levy. The sight sparking a new sense of urgency and fight in the dragon slayer as he began fighting harder to get out of Pantherlily's grip, succeeding as he quickly shoved an elbow into the Exceed's stomach. Pantherlily's form changing into his much smaller self as he sat curled over clutching his torso, doing what he could to keep the contents of his stomach contained. Gajeel stood upright, teeth baring at Bickslow as his hair began to stand on end and his skin glistened into iron scales. Bickslow laughed out nervously as the red eyed dragon slayer's breathing sounded heavily in the small house. Bickslow lowered his stance as he kept Levy behind him, preparing to move both himself and her the second Gajeel moved forward. "Hey metalhead. Any reason for this?" Bickslow asked Gajeel, watching carefully as the dragon slayer eyed him down and stepped towards them slowly. "No answer then?" Bickslow smirked out, doing his best to maintain his composure slightly wanting nothing more than to send his totems in to distract Gajeel and get both himself and Levy out of the house. Bickslow continued to back up towards the front door, his hand lightly grazing some of Levy's exposed skin. The second it did, Gajeel immediately jolted forward. Fists aimed at any piece of Bickslow they could find. "Shit" Bickslow said as he narrowly dodged getting hit as he grabbed Levy and made a faster attempt for the front door. Gajeel immediately blocked off their escape route forcing yet another nervous laugh out of Bickslow as he held onto Levy, forcing her to ride piggybacked as he tried to find somewhere to jump out of. "Does this guy NOT have any windows?!" Bickslow said as he quickly moved towards some stairs. The metal workings Gajeel had made covered nearly every inch of the house making the odds of bursting through a wall successfully very, VERY slim.

As quickly as he could, Bickslow ran up the stairs. "Stop runnin' from me!" Gajeel shouted as he chased them. Bickslow spotted an open window in what was clearly Gajeel's room. The obvious hording of metal and a bed piled far too high with pillows giving it all away. The window was small, but it would do to get Levy out of the home relatively safely. Bickslow the bluenette down as Gajeel growled loudly at the invasion of his space, standing in the door way watching Bickslow closely. "Can you put a cage around him or somethin'?" Bickslow said as he knocked the screen out of the window, being sure to keep an eye on the dragon slayer. "He ate through it" Levy said as she anxiously watched Gajeel. Nervously, she walked towards him, her hand extended slightly as she prepared to grab one of his clenched fists. Gajeel's eyes diverted towards her, his harsh expression relaxing only slightly. Bickslow ceased the opportunity and immediately tackled Gajeel, doing what he could to keep the dragon slayer pinned to the ground. "Run Levy! Get out of here!" Bickslow shouted before taking an iron scaled fist to the ribs. Levy stood hesitantly before quickly writing out the script "shackles". The objects immediately showing up and pinning Gajeel's arms to the floor. The dragon slayer let out a low laugh as Bickslow frantically tried to get up and move her out of the bedroom window. Bickslow watched as Gajeel, made short work of the shackles around his wrists, looking no different than a fox snared in a trap as he gnawed at the metal making short work of them. As soon as one wrist was broken free, the dragon slayer was easily able to rip the other out of the flooring. Gajeel quickly moved over to Bickslow, pinning the seith mage against the flooring as he placed hit after hit against him. Bickslow able to dodge a few hits and block others with his forearms, and was more than thankful that his mask was metal. Bickslow grappled the dragon slayer as best as he could given the complete disadvantage he was in. He managed to block several more hits as Levy shouted, "Gajeel! Please stop!" The dragon slayer froze looming over Bickslow, teeth bore as his eyes sat wide and fixed on what he imagined was Bickslow's eyes. The seith mage didn't move, doing his best to evaluate the situation. Laughing internally as the obvious answer was to just take over the dragon slayer. "Whipped a bit aren't ya dragon?" Bickslow said mockingly before Gajeel drove a fist down into his mask. The metal bending inwards slightly and leaving what would be an obvious bruise later. "Can't even bash my mask in? Wow. Pretty pathetic." Bickslow said as he did his best to ignore the stars in his vision, keeping his arms near the sides of his face. Gajeel smirked, ripping the mask off the seith's mage face and devouring it. Bickslow closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Somethin' funny freak?" Gajeel said as he glared down at Bickslow. The seith mage shook his head. "Nah." is all Bickslow said before his eyes quickly flashed green and he grabbed hold of Gajeel's hair, smashing his forehead directly into the dragon slayer's.

Levy watched as the two men stay in their positions on the floor, neither of them moving. Looking as though they were frozen in time. After a moment of silence, she moved over to them, bending down and resting her forehead against Gajeel's iron clad shoulder. Confused and terrified of exactly what it was that set him off like this.

* * *

"So, you wanna explain yourself here dragon?" Bickslow said as he watched a wobbly Gajeel stand up slowly. The smell of iron and blood filling the air. Bickslow looked around, trying to figure out exactly where it was that Gajeel's mind had sent the dragon. They stood where Gajeel had first interacted with Levy. Red staining the bark of the tree as the crimson fluid ran down towards the grass below as the lifeless script mage hung from the tree. Bickslow cringed heavily at the sight, having not ever seen it himself. A pang of rage filling his thoughts momentarily. Gajeel stood up, wide eyed and panicked. "Fuck. I fucked up. She's hurt. I need to fix it." Gajeel said, tearing into the spot he had hung her up, trying desperately to tear her down from the shackles he'd placed her in, her body disappearing into the air, leaving Gajeel to tear into the tree. "Where is she?!" Gajeel shouted as scales once again covered his skin and he proceeded to attack Bickslow. The seith mage taking full advantage of the surrounding thoughts and leaping out of the way. "She is fine Gajeel. This isn't real. You know that? Right?" Bickslow said, watching as Gajeel stopped his attempted assault. The words seeming to confuse the dragon slayer as he panned the surroundings before looking down at his hands. Red staining them as his breathing quickened and he started to panic again, moving back to the tree and breathing in heavily, trying to figure out where the scent went, clawing at his face as he realized it was everywhere. "Is this what you think about?" Bickslow asked, moving slowly towards Gajeel, maintaining a safe distance from the panicking dragon slayer. "I don't THINK anything. This is what's happening. I did this. I can't figure out how to fix it." Gajeel responded, dropping to his knees as he pressed his head heavily into the tree. Bickslow stood confused for a moment. Gajeel was replaying a moment in time that had long since passed. His memory seemed to be stuck on it. "Look, Gajeel. I don't know how else to tell you this, but THIS...this ain't real. Well, I mean, it was real...but you aren't here anymore." Bickslow said reluctantly moving forward and placing a hand on the dragon slayer's back. Gajeel flinched under the sensation. "I don't believe you Bickslow." he said to the seith mage, pressing his head harder into the tree as he dug his fingers into the tree. The seith mage rolled his eyes. "Look douche. You wouldn't know my name if this whole scenario hadn't already come and gone. Levy is fine." he said, earning a growl from Gajeel.

Bickslow stood up straight, thinking for a moment. " _If he thinks this is real...I wonder..."_ he thought to himself. "Gajeel Redfox. What guild do you belong to?" Bickslow asked sharply. Gajeel cringed as he spoke quietly. "...Phantom Lord..." Bickslow furrowed his brow slightly. "Are you sure?" Gajeel rocked his head back, staring at the seith mage. "Pretty. Fucking. Sure." he responded, showing his right arm. Bickslow laughed loudly at the motion. "Hey smart ass. There isn't anything there." Gajeel quickly looked at his arm, almost stunned to see the blank skin. "Might wanna check your other arm bud." Bickslow then said. Confused, Gajeel quickly looked to his left arm. The FairyTail emblem gracing it. The dragon slayer fell back, landing heavily on his seat as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Bickslow sat down in front of him, smirking as he spoke. "Seems to me like YOU suffer from some pretty bad flashbacks." Gajeel nodded slowly as his eyes panned the area again. "Y-yeah...I guess so..." Bickslow leaned forward patting Gajeel on the back hard. "Levy is fine. Maybe a little too fine. She's worried shitless about you though. You went bat shit crazy. Any idea what set you off?" Bickslow asked. Gajeel sat upright, furrowing his brow heavily as he spoke. "Her smell. It was different. Like, blood I think. I panicked...and then I was here..." Bickslow nodded at the response. "Think it's the baby?" he asked the dragon slayer. Gajeel's eyes widened. "Maybe, I couldn't hear it yesterday at all." the dragon slayer then said. Bickslow leaned back, impressed that anyone could possibly hear something so small. "You can hear that sort of thing?" he asked, genuinely curious. Gajeel nodded. "Yeah. When your close enough you can. Small heartbeats." Bickslow smiled softly. "Must be kinda nice to hear." Gajeel again nodded, relaxing slightly. "It kind of is. Can you see things like that?" the dragon slayer asked, staring at Bickslow as the seith mage nodded. "Yeah. If I look for its soul..." he answered reluctantly, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. "Check its soul for me then." Gajeel said, genuine concern sitting across his face for some unknown offspring. "I don't think that's a good idea man..." Bickslow said, no part of him wanting to confirm something that Gajeel likely already keyed in on. "I ain't one to beg freak. Please just, help me out here." Gajeel said, his pride keeping him from looking at the seith mage any longer. Rubbing his newly bruised face, Bickslow agreed. "Fine...just...don't get your hopes up too much Gajeel." Smirking, the dragon slayer nodded his head, quickly standing up and dusting off his pants, Bickslow following suite. The two men stood there before Bickslow punched the dragon slayer's guild mark. "What the hell?! What was that for?!" Gajeel said, annoyance clear in his voice. "That's for eating my mask. Next time your dumbass gets stuck in one of these little flashbacks, look at your fucking arms. They'll let you know where you really are in the world. Keep your reality intact."

* * *

Gajeel blinked rapidly, his stomach in knots as he looked down. Bickslow smiled widely up at him. "Mornin' sunshine. Ya gonna buy me dinner now at least?" Bickslow said, earning a scowl from Gajeel as the dragon slayer turned his attention to Levy, resting his forehead against hers. It was the only way he knew how to apologize. "This is cute and all guys, but get the fuck off me" Bickslow said, interrupting the silent apology as he shimmied out from under Gajeel. The three of them standing up and moving slowly through the house. The damage done, was at least simple enough for Gajeel to repair. Pantherlily had since moved himself to the armchair and was resting. his gut causing him obvious pain and he smirked towards a now sane Gajeel. The dragon slayer obsessively keeping his head against Levy, as though the loss of contact would kill him or worse, her. Bickslow huffed out a single puff of air, laughing under his breath. A submitting dragon. Something still completely awkward looking to him. "Mmkay. You. Stand still." Bickslow ordered at Levy. The seith mage completely reluctant to help at all based off what Gajeel had told him. Keeping an eye on Bickslow, Gajeel watched as the seith mage's eyes focused heavily on Levy, shifting between the two of them.

Bickslow stared carefully, watching as Levy's soul danced happily within herself. Her roots bound tightly to Gajeel's. Something he was surprised to see. _"So that's normal then"_ Bickslow thought to himself. The dragon slayer and script mage's souls and aura happily reflecting the others. Hesitantly, Bickslow looked down, expecting to see nothing more than what he was already seeing. Focusing his eyes harder, the sight of two small, dancing lights sat happily, tiny roots clinging to what they could. Bickslow shook his head quickly, regaining his focus and seeing things "normally". He smirked at the couple that stood in front of him, gesturing for Gajeel to follow him out the door, the dragon slayer quickly doing so. Once out of view of Levy and Pantherlily, Bickslow reached into his pocket, grabbing the share of money he owed and handing it over quickly. "Thanks. You see anything?" Gajeel asked nervously. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket and quickly lighting it, Bickslow nodded. "Sure did." Closing the space between them, Gajeel asked "And?!" Bickslow reached into his pocket, placing a cigarette into Gajeel's hand as he continued to smoke. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow at the seith mage. Bickslow tilted his head to the side slightly, looking into Gajeel's hand. "Oh. My bad." he then said, reaching back into his pocket and grabbing yet another cigarette and placing it into Gajeel's hand before winking. "Good luck." Bickslow said as he called his totems over to him, hopping up on them and quickly disappearing back towards his home.

Gajeel stood there, watching as Bickslow disappeared. He eyed the two cigarettes in his hand. Unsure of what to make of Bickslow's little message. "Is everything okay Gajeel?" Levy said as she walked out of his home. "I think so." Gajeel responded, looking down at Levy before turning his attention back to the cigarettes in his hand. The sudden realization of what that little message was supposed to mean hitting Gajeel like a tonne of bricks as he stumbled backwards slightly, his eyes darting between Levy and the cigarettes. "Gajeel! What's wrong?" Levy said, grabbing hold of his arm to prevent him from falling. The dragon slayer nervously laughing as he stared at the two cigarettes. "Nothin' shrimp." he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, lighting her into the air easily, placing his ear against her and listening carefully to the sounds he heard. Her loud heartbeat being all he could hear until he focused. The slight pitter patter of two smaller beats sounding off quietly, dragging a wide grin across the dragon slayer's face as he squeezed her a bit harder. "Y-you're gonna have to lighten your grip a little Gajeel. Baby is a little too small to be popping out just yet" Levy said as she giggled. "Better hope they're both a bit on the smaller side poppin out shrimp." Gajeel said as he set her down. "Both?" Levy said, watching as the dragon slayer smiled bigger than usual. "Giheehee."

* * *

Bickslow moved quickly towards his home. The cigarette in his mouth struggling to keep itself lit as he and his totems moved. He did his best to stay higher up in the air to avoid having his mark spotted. His own conflicting emotions taking over as he moved. _"If those two can do something like that, I'm pretty sure we could too"_ he thought to himself as his home came in to view. He landed easily in front of his home, quickly unlocking the door and grabbing a new mask before heading to the basement to grab the blood he needed checked. "Right babies?! If those two knuckle heads can make shit like that work, we can too!" he said out loud. His totems readily copying him. "Oh Bickslow. The difference between them and you, is that you won't make it out of this little love affair." he heard Thanatos say followed by the deep laugh of Orobas. He quickly turned around, greeted by nothing more than the lights reflecting off the medical table behind him. _"...fuck you..."_


	38. Chapter 38

Bickslow had left his home in nothing short of an ill mood and sharp temper. The combination of anxiety and annoyance sitting heavily on his chest as he made his way to Porlyusica's home, opting to travel as quickly as he could as he leapt and bounded from his totems. When he had finally made it to the older woman's home, he stood in front of the door. His thoughts bouncing between simply calling everything quits for his own temporary sanity, or risking what ever chaos was set to come. Neither option seeming better than the other. "Is there a reason you are standing there?" he heard Porlyusica say. Her annoyed tone breaking his concentration. He stood upright, turning around slowly as he saw Porlyusica make her way down the path towards her home. A smug grin crossing his face, Bickslow answered, "Said I'd be back with more, didn't I? You know I'm not one to miss a date with you." The older woman closed her eyes before glaring at Bickslow. The seith mage doing what he could to give off that cool and collected composure. Porlyusica, not even for a second, fell for his act. She moved quickly, closing the gap between the two of them quite uncomfortably as she unclipped his mask from his face. She looked over his facial features, scanning every detail before handing his mask back to him. "You've worn yourself thin boy." she said, gesturing for him to move to the side as she opened the door leading into her home. "Eh. Just another day in paradise as far as I'm concerned" he answered, following her in slowly. Porlyusica walked throughout her home, burning a variety of different oils before walking back over to Bickslow, and asking for the contents he had brought. The smells that filled the air, stinging Bickslow's eyes as he teared up at the sensation. Handing the bags he had brought with him over to the older woman, he quickly took off his mask and rubbed his eyes furiously, doing anything he could to get rid of the stinging sensation.

"Take a seat." Porlyusica said as she walked away, bags in tow. Bickslow readily nodded, opting to sit down exactly where he stood. With every breath he took in, the stinging sensation intensified. "What the hell are you burning exactly?" Bickslow asked. The feelings in his eyes beginning to drive his already ill mood over the edge. Porlyusica spoke out, a sort of smugness in her tone. "Nothing that someone like you shouldn't be well accustomed to already. And WHY are you sitting on the floor!?" Continuing to rub his eyes, Bickslow did his best to look up at her, inhaling and coughing as he did so. "You said take a seat, didn't you? I don't understand why it's burning..." The older woman walked over to him, standing over him as he began to struggle for air and held his hands over his eyes. "You've dabbled into stupidity, haven't you boy?" she asked him sternly, already certain of his answer. "Does that really come as a surprise to ya there Porly?" he replied, standing up quickly and beginning to pace the floor in small circles "It's me we're talkin' about here. Don't exactly follow conventional rules here." Porlyusica shook her head, sighing as she walked away, bringing the bags back when she returned. "These are not a match, boy. Find another." she said to him. The seith mage shook his head, huffing out air as he laughed. "Can't. No time. Water your flowers with that shit." he said peering out at her from behind his hands, his eyes visibly reddened, as the whites no longer appeared to even exist. "You understand that it's your own stupidity and selfishness that's going to be the end of you." she said coldly "I suggest you make peace with yourself. Find something to believe in before you go." Bickslow laughed loudly at the suggestion, moving his hands from his stinging eyes to speak with her. "What? You mean like a freakin' deity or a religion? You're kidding, right?" he said as continued laughing walking out of her home, bowing out as he left "...can't no preacher man save my soul."

Porlyusica watched as Bickslow quickly bounded away from her home. "These humans...so stubborn and stupid at times. They never learn." The air in her home lightening significantly as she listened closely to the hoofbeats falling slowly next to her before fading.

* * *

"Where did you go Lissy? Were you at least safe?" Mira asked her sister, beginning her cascade of question on her younger sister. "We just went out of town for a couple of contracts Mira. And obviously we were safe. We'd be dead otherwise." Lisanna smiled out, grabbing a tray full of drinks and moving about the guild happily, helping her sister serve beverages to the other guildmates. "I wish you would have told me you were leaving so suddenly...I would have at least given you and...Bickslow...some provisions." the oldest Strauss said, faking a smile as she spoke. Her feeling towards the seith mage still completely uncertain. Lisanna having literally moved out involuntarily, disappearing randomly, failing to show up for her shifts at the guild, and keeping secrets beginning to eat away at Mira finally. Words spread like wildfire around the guild, and a certain celestial mage and blue cat wasted no time in whispering loudly to their peers. "Doesn't matter now Mira" Lisanna smiled out "We're home now and everything is fine." she continued as she leaned heavily onto her sister, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder tightly as her smile widened. Lisanna's behavior seeming relatively odd for her character as she continued off, helping her sister and Kinana maintain the bar for several more hours as late afternoon rolled in. Her chipper demeanor feeling like a welcome, although strange change.

Bickslow walked into the guild, being sure to sneak in as unnoticed as possible. Scanning the room, he immediately noticed Lisanna busy at work with her sister. The other members of the guild occupied in their own little cliques and circles as the guild slowly became louder and busier. He searched for the rest of the Raijinshu, spotting them situated in their usual spot and made his way towards them. As he did, Cana quickly called him out, making his stealthy moves very much known. "And if it isn't the man of the hour. Just gonna walk in without saying 'hello' to any of us Bickslow? You stole our favorite little lady away from us aftercall." she said as she quickly gained the attention of any an everyone in the guild momentarily. Feeling every eye fixed on him daggering their way under his skin, he extended his arms widely as he let his tongue fall from his mouth. "Hello fellow members of Fairy Tail. Did ya miss me?!" he said before wrapping his arm heavily around Cana and bringing her in closely. "I think YOU definitely must've missed me since, ya know, you're here now." he said to her devilishly as he manically smiled down at her. The daggers burrowing under his skin disappearing as the other guild members looked away from the scene unfolding. Looking through the bars of his mask, he could see Lisanna smiling at him from her place near the bar as she began to move about again. He could also see Mira, her mouth smiling at him while her eyes glared at him. "Yeah yeah yeah. Don't make this weird Bicks." Cana said to him "You and I need to have a little talk." she continued. Bickslow's tongue returning to its place behind his teeth as he continued smiling while standing back upright. "About what exactly?" he asked her, wishing he could be seated at his table with his comrades, or even standing at the bar with Lisanna. Gesturing with her hands to follow her, Cana led the way up the stairs into the infirmary room.

"Look Bickslow. I don't know what exactly it is you're up to lately, but the cards aren't speaking in favor of you." she said as she shut the door to the infirmary. Bickslow laughed under his breath. "That's great. Tell me somethin' I don't know. Why exactly are you runnin' cards on me, for instance, would be good." he said to her. Annoyed that she would use them to pry into his affairs without even asking. "Look, I have just as many bets in the pool as everyone else, so if I can get some sort of advantage, I'm going to take it." Cana answered as she took a drink from the mug she had in her hand "Besides. I didn't think you would care." Bickslow stretched his arms up cracking his wrists and elbows before cracking his neck and shaking his limbs out and smiling at her. "You aren't wrong. What exactly is it that your cards are 'saying' then." he asked as he placed he hands behind his head. Bad news seemed to be the theme of the day, so what's the worst that the cards could possibly have in store for him. "Honestly, I'm not really sure what they are trying to say. Everything looked great which, here you go by the way before I forget..." she said as she tossed him a small bag full of jewel she had won before continuing "...but then, it all got jumbled up and nothing short of chaotic. Lots of dark things. Know anything about that?" Bickslow fidgeted with his fingers behind his head, listening to the air around his totems shift. "Sure do. Your cards are smokin' something great and I want what ever it is they are on." he said sarcastically, attempting to dismiss the pseudo prediction as he walked towards the door and prepared to open it. "Seriously Bickslow. What is it you're up to exactly?" Cana asked, placing her palm flat against the door, preventing him from opening the door up. Her face twisted with concern as she stared down the seith mage. Bickslow smiled wildly at her, slamming both arms down by either side of her head and getting eye level with her. "None of your business. Now move." he said to her, his totems all lining up on either side of him as the air around him dropped into something far more aggressive. "Oh please dickhead. Like you would do anything. Why are you getting so defensive?" Cana said to him, completely unfazed by his actions as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Cause I'm sick of everyone meddling and hounding. It's gettin' old." he said to her before catching a glimpse of Lisanna through the infirmary window on the door. He sighed, heavily as he watched Lisanna moving closer towards the room. Dropping his head down, he spoke again. "Look. If I'm bein' honest, I don't know what's going on at this point, and I've kinda just realized that I bit way more off than I can chew and I don't really know what exactly to do. I mean, I know what I'm gonna do, but I don't know how it's gonna go. I Just want to enjoy the rest of this day with as little bullshit as possible which is basically not gonna happen it seems. So...just...I dunno. Sorry." Cana looked into her now empty mug. Smirking at him. "What do cards know Bickslow. Not the first time they've been wrong about things. Keep your creeper self-smiling wontcha? Besides. I'm pooling in a lot because of you right now. Don't screw up my winnings." Bickslow looked up, smiling as he moved away from Cana, watching as the card holder moved to the side and as Lisanna walked in.

* * *

Lisanna watched as the pair walked slowly up the stairs and shut the door to the infirmary. Given their history, her own curiosity peaked slightly. "Hey Mira, I'll be right back." she said moving away from the bar and up the stairs. _"Their probably just talking"_ she thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs. She heard slamming against the door and quickened her pace slightly, seeing Bickslow through the small window on the door. Despite his mask obstructing his features, she could tell he had been watching her before he dropped his head. A few moments later, she opened the door. Both Cana and Bickslow stood smiling at her. "What's going on guys?" Lisanna asked the two of them as Bickslow dropped his arms heavily around her shoulders. "Nothin' sweet cheeks. Just having a chat." Bickslow said, planting a kiss on the back of Lisanna's head. "Nothing worth talking about anyway Lissy. I owed him some money was all." Cana said as she stole Lisanna away from Bickslow, lazily wrapping an arm around the youngest Strauss as the three of them walked out of the infirmary. "You couldn't do that downstairs?" Lisanna responded as Cana dragged her down the stairs, Bickslow following closely behind the two of them. "No way. You start flashing jewel around here and everyone you owe money to comes crawling." Cana said loudly as she laughed. Bickslow laughed quietly under his breath. Hopping over the railing of the stairs and making his way to sit by the rest of the Raijinshu. "Has...everything been okay with you two?" Cana asked as her and Lisanna watched Bickslow seat himself heavily, kicking his feet up on the table before Freed pushed them off. "Yeah. They've been fine. Nothing too out of the ordinary really." Lisanna responded. A blatant lie, but it would pass under the radar safely. Cana removed her arm as she and Lisanna came up to the bar, placing her empty mug on the bar top before signaling for another. "What ever you say sweet stuff." Cana then said smiling as Lisanna went back to working and helping her sister.

The guild became busier and busier as time passed. Lisanna, Mira, and Kinana all rushing back and forth between patrons. "Lisanna, stay here for a second. I need to take this to Laxus and the rest of Raijinshu." Mira said. Lisanna hesitantly nodded but readily smiled back at her sister. Carrying a tray full of drinks and some food, Mira made her way over to the group, stopping by Laxus and handing the rest of them their requested items. Laxus closing his eyes as Mira, lightly ran her hand over his shoulder. "Bickslow, can I speak with you?" she asked him as neutral as possible. Rolling his eyes before placing his face down on the table top he thought to himself _"What now"_ before sitting up and answering the oldest Strauss. "Sure. Why not." He stood up quickly, though annoyed being sure to follow her closely through the guild as she walked outside.

"What is it that you need Ms. Strauss." he said to her as he leaned heavily against the walls outside the guild. "Honestly Bickslow, I'm not happy with you. I'm not okay with what's been going on the past couple of weeks with you and Lisanna and for her to disappear with you without giving a clue as to where...You two are stirring rumors." she said to him as her expression sat softly on her face doing her best to be nonconfrontational. "Oh, you don't say? Never would have guessed that much. And here I thought you were here to bless the marriage and send us off to live happily ever after. Ya know, for the queen of rumors and gossip, you sure seem unable to deal with rumors sitting close to home. Speaks a lot about your character." Bickslow responded as his totems repeated happily after him as Mira cringed slightly at the words. That was the last thing on her mind. "Be serious for a second please Bickslow." she said before being cut off by the seith mage as he proceeded to loom over her. "Baby, I'm always serious. If that's all you wanna talk about, then I thank you for wasting my time with shit I already knew. Day is so full of surprises, I don't know how I can contain myself..." he said as he leveled his own eye level with her's as he backed her up against a wall, casually placing a hand high above her head. "Bickslow, you need to lose the attitude right now. Seriously. It isn't called for, regardless of how you feel about the situation." Mira insisted, maintaining her composure easily despite the seith mage's usual attempts at intimidation. Bickslow tilted his head to the side as he spoke, "You're kidding me, right? I'm gonna have an 'attitude' because of how I feel about the situation" straightening his back and returning back to the wall he leaned on, he continued "You'd be smart to understand that the second I don't give a fuck is the second you should really be worried." He slowly pulled out a cigarette and simply stared at Mira in silence. The two of them merely stood quietly. Tension thick enough to be cut with a knife while Bickslow finished the cigarette. "Look...Bicks...I just want Lisanna to come home. You two can keep on doing...who knows what...but I want her home." Mira said calmly as she turned to stare off into the distance. Bickslow huffed under his breath as he flicked the cigarette butt away from himself. "...wish granted..." he said to her looking towards the sun that was settling itself for the day. Mira turned to him slowly. "Is she coming home tonight then?" she asked the seith mage. Bickslow breathed in deeply as he turned to walk back inside. "Give me tonight Mira. She'll be back home tomorrow and you guys can be one big happy family again, alright? I'll stay outta your way too." he hesitantly reached out towards the guild hall doors, opening them widely and gesturing for Mira to walk in, something she readily did.

* * *

Some time had passed and Lisanna had finished her partial shift at the guild with her sister and Kinana. She happily made her way over to Bickslow, seating herself next to him heavily, immediately gaining his attention. Freed passed a smirk to her as he acknowledged her seating herself at the table. Laxus simply sat with his arms crossed over his chest, opening an eye momentarily. Evergreen nodded her head before looking over towards Elfman, and rising from her own seat to go to him. "I think I'm ready to go home Bicks." Lisanna said, leaning her head onto his shoulder. The seith mage nodded at her request. "Yeah. Me too." he responded, rising from the table and quietly walking out of the door with Lisanna. The youngest Strauss hooked around his arm as they stepped out into the night.

"You know sweet cheeks. Your sister wants you home pretty badly. You should probably go home tomorrow." Bickslow said, walking slowly as figures began to whip into form in the shadows, maintaining their distance from the pair. Lisanna clutched onto his arm tighter. "You know, I don't know if I want to just yet. I'm actually enjoying our little hostage situation." she said jokingly to him. Bickslow laughed at the words. Their situation was certainly similar to a hostage situation in a sense, though he'd put Orobas in order to alleviate that. "Well as long as you're enjoying it. Given any thought to taking those pills?" he then asked her. A piece of him still hoping in a way that she would pick up the slack on his own irresponsible actions. Her smile never leaving her face for even a second as they walked on. "I did. And I mean, if you don't care, I guess I don't either. Guess we'll just have to see what happens." she said without missing a beat. Bickslow smirked outwardly, but internally, immediately began cringing and slamming a fist against his head. "You don't think somethin' like that could REALLY fuck you over? Kids change everything if it happens you know." he said to her knowing that he'd already forfeited any chance at an argument. "I'm sure they could, but I guess life's just full of risks. So, at this point, there is no sense in not taking them. I mean, I took a risk just hanging out with you, and so far, it seems to be worth it. Or at least I think it's worth it." she said to him as him home slowly came in to view. Bickslow nodded agreeing with the last half of her statement as they walked silently to his home.

The moment the pair entered the home, Bickslow immediately busied himself in the bedroom. He was reaching beneath his bed, grabbing several small chests from underneath it. "What are you doing Bicks?" Lisanna asked, curious at his actions, watching as he pulled out a variety of different burners from each chest. "Gettin' ready to really piss off the other side. Remember? The entire reason you're here with me." he responded to her as he set all the burners in various places in the bedroom. Lisanna sat on the bed, watching him move methodically around before reaching into his dresser and grabbing a black box full of resins and dried plants and placing them each next to the burners. Slow rolling thunder was beginning to make its way into the night. Adding a slight bit of discomfort to the ever-tensing air. Bickslow, satisfied with how everything appeared, landed heavily on the bed. Stretching his arms out, he quickly brought Lisanna down with him. "You should know Lisanna. This isn't gonna be fun. Probably won't even be a good time." he said to her, staring up at the blue ceiling. She nodded as she began to try and unclip his mask. "I figured as much, but you know, I don't think it'll be all that bad." she said as she started to pull his mask off before being stopped. "I don't think that's a good idea right now sweet cheeks." he said to her, hesitant to remove the metal article. "Oh, and why not exactly?" she asked him curious as to why he would turn down having anything removed. He sighed. "'Cause it's been a long, LONG day and I'm pretty sure my eyes are toasted." Lisanna chuckled lightly as she sat up and removed his mask. "Oh please. I'm sure it's not all that ba..." her words trailed off. She'd gotten used to seeing his eyes bloodshot, but these were abnormally red. The whites no longer existing what so ever. The dark red of his irises contrasting only slightly against the inflamed vessels. "Wasn't kidding sweet cheeks. Fried." he said jokingly as he rose from the bed, taking his mask with him and beginning to undress. "W-what happened?" Lisanna asked as she stood up quickly from the bed grabbing his face and bringing it down to her's to get a better look at his eyes. The action making Bickslow fumble slightly. "I told ya. Long day. Now get comfortable. YOU need to go to sleep...or at least lay there with your eyes closed." he said to her as he took his face back from her. "Don't you think you should relax first before we do anything Bickslow?" Lisanna asked, hesitant to move away from him "Can't this wait till tomorrow?" No sooner than she spoke, did the figures outside begin slamming their hands against the windows. Bickslow's home seeming to groan agonizingly under each hit. "That answer your question sweet cheeks? Now go lay down." Bickslow laughed out as he walked around to each burner and beginning to burn the various resins and plants.

Bickslow moved around his home, shutting down every light that was on, and darkening the home as best as possible. Lisanna crawled into the bed as the smells from all the burning materials filled the air. "How exactly am I supposed to relax" she said as the windows continued to be slammed against violently. Bickslow moved into the bed with Lisanna. "Easily. I just need you to breathe slowly and close your eyes." he said to her, placing his hands tightly over her ears as she complied. He closed his eyes while they both lay there, hands cupped tightly against her ears. The strong smells filling the home as the slamming stopped. Silence eventually taking over everything. He placed his forehead against hers, concentrating as hard as he could. His eyes firing green beneath their lids as he focused. Only a few beads of sweat leaving his forehead as he did. His thoughts beginning to bounce between reality and thoughts of where he should be. Views of burning and rot starting to fill his mind as his stomach turned. Lights dancing in his head as his ears started to ring loudly. Quickly, he removed his hands from her ears. "Do you trust me?" he asked Lisanna. The youngest Strauss nodding readily. "Of course I do. Why?" she asked him. Bickslow smirked in the dark. "Good. Turn around and keep your eyes closed, okay?" he said. Lisanna immediately doing so. "It's quiet now." she said as she faced the other, feeling Bickslow nod as he pulled her into him, wrapping his legs tightly around hers as he moved an arm beneath her head and resting the other on her hip. "Yeah. It is." he said quietly. Without warning, he covered Lisanna's eyes with his forearm and used his free hand to cover her mouth and nose. Wrapping his legs around hers tightly to keep her from struggling. Unable to see, breathe, or move, Lisanna began to struggle, clawing at his hands in an attempt to free herself and suck in any bit of air that she could. Her screaming muffled out by his hand as he cranked her head back slightly, never letting his forearm uncover her eyes. He reluctantly held on as she tore into his skin, trying desperately to get out of his grip. "I know this is fucked up Lisanna, but I don't know any other way to do this." Bickslow shouted through his teeth as he held on tight, guilt and regret making him sick to his stomach. Her attempts getting weaker and weaker as she stopped fighting as hard. Limbs going limp as her body instinctively began trying to suck in air, only to have any air obstructed by Bickslow. Certain she'd stopped fighting, Bickslow brought both of them to a seated position. Lisanna's limp body moving easily. He pulled her up to his chest, moving his arm from her eyes and placing his hand over her heart, feeling for anything. The moment he felt the almost ceasing heartbeat, he quickly put her down and straddled her, staring into the nearly lifeless eyes, keeping his hand firm against her airways until the beating stopped. His eyes flashing green as his stomach twisted.

His bed beginning to feel unusually soft as he felt himself being pulled down into it. The smell around him changing to sulfur and burning. "This is so fucked up" he said out loud as he focused his eyes to the surrounding area. Lisanna's limp body lying on the flesh like ground below her. The red sky making everything around them a similar shade. "You need to wake up now Lisanna" he said loudly, shaking her by the shoulders. She wasn't responding to him. Frantically, he began trying to resuscitate her, pushing on her chest and doing his best to share what ever air he had in his own lungs with her. "C'mon. This ain't the place to be doin' this shit Lisanna. Wake the fuck up." he shouted at her, trying desperately to get her to wake up. The sounds of screaming beginning to fill the air around Bickslow, as the ground began to bubble near them as a large mass began trying to climb out. Bickslow continued his attempt at CPR until hearing a faint cough from Lisanna, watching the mass climb out of the bubbling ground and make its way towards them. It's arms bending and contorting in ways that made Bickslow's stomach turn as it's face was covered in only a large, toothy grin. He scoped her up as she started to choke and gasp in the air and ran. As she regained consciousness she panicked immediately changing into her cat form and scratching Bickslow across the face and kneeing him in the chest, causing him to fall and drop her. Lisanna tried to stand on uncertain legs, wobbling as Bickslow immediately got up and scooped her back up. She began fighting with him and trying to get out of his grips. "You tried to kill me! Put me down!" she screamed at him, again scratching him on the face before sinking her teeth into his arm. "Fuck! I had to! We couldn't have gotten here with you alive!" he said, certain he'd out ran what ever it was that had crawled out from the flesh like earth below his feet. Hiding behind what appeared to be a fleshy skin covered stone, he put Lisanna down. Gasping for air himself as touched his face, spotting the blood on his fingers, Bickslow began laughing. Lisanna glared at him. The fresh wounds on his face bleeding heavily. She then looked at the world around her. It was evident they weren't in Earthland.

"Bickslow...where...where are we?"

"Abaddon"


	39. Chapter 39

The pair sat behind for a few moments as the creature they had been hiding from slowly moved closer to them. Bickslow used an arm to keep Lisanna pinned flat against the flesh covered stone. The pulsing that came from to rock making it seem as though it were alive. He peered around the side of the stone, watching as the toothy grin the creature carried faded slowly into a frown. The lack of eyes put them at a slight advantage as the creature's hands wandered aimlessly towards the ground, pausing momentarily to listen for the two of them. Each time the creature paused, Bickslow unintentionally pressed his arm harder into Lisanna's torso purely from tension, nervously laughing as he did. Bickslow was fairly certain he'd moved them far enough away, but still had no intentions of getting caught just yet. After a few tense moments, the creature simply melted into nothing. Leaving a bubbling mess on the ground below where it stood. Bickslow removed his arm from Lisanna's torso, pressing himself heavily against the fleshy stone. Rolling his sleeve up, he looked at the newly acquired bite marks he'd received from Lisanna in her panicked state. The puncture wounds being a nuisance to him as he flexed his fingers, making the wounds dance slightly. Blood making its way down the side of his face before he finally looked over to her. "Did you really have to go bat-shit crazy when you woke up?" he said to her, staring up at the reddened sky. Listening as the ground twisted deep below them. "You tried to kill me! What would you have done?" she said to him furiously, moving herself off the stone. Smirking wildly as he let his head drop lazily to the side, his eyes widened as he spoke. "You said you trusted me, right? I did exactly what I had to bring us both to this...literal hell hole. Besides. At least I brought you back. I just can't see you going out via death by choking." He rolled his head back upright, placing his hands on the ground. The muddy texture moving away from his fingers as he pressed them down before rising to his feet. "Get up. We're going" Bickslow said as he extended a hand out towards Lisanna. The young Strauss flinching as he did. "Oh please." he said, reaching down and yanking her up "Don't act like I'm out to hurt you just 'cause. I'm not, now let's go."

Lisanna followed him from a distance, earning a displeased look from Bickslow as he turned around to check on her multiple times. She looked around, the smell of sulfur filling her lungs as the ground moved slightly below her feet. The red sky giving everything the same type of hue. Everything appeared to be alive. From the ground, to the stones, to the sky. It all seemed to breathe on its own. The noises that came from everything certainly suggested it. The more she looked around, the more she felt like she was being watched. The area around them however, had very few places to hide. Nothing more than those odd stones. "Where are we going?" she asked Bickslow, maintaining a stern tone to her voice as she eyed a horrendously twisted tree. It's mangled branches twisting and writhing within themselves. Bickslow turned around to face her, continuing his steps backwards. "Hell if I know. I've never been here." he said before turning around on his heels. Lisanna rolled her eyes, stopping for a moment to look around. As she did, the ground beneath her feet began to bubble and fester. She quickly moved off to the side. Bickslow turned around once more having heard her pace quicken momentarily. He immediately recognized the sound of the bubbling. "Oh, come on!" he shouted as the same creature from earlier began crawling out of the bubbling mass. Lisanna backed up quickly away from the arms reaching out of the forming pool. Bickslow stood there laughing in annoyance. Lisanna stared down into the pool, looking at the toothy grin emerging from the ground. The youngest Strauss quickly ran past the creature narrowly missing getting crushed as it dropped an arm heavily down onto the ground next to her. Standing next to Bickslow, she turned to face the creature as it once again made its full presence known, growing in size rapidly. It's skin turning a sickly shade of black, forcing attention to the white teeth that smiled widely down at the two mages. A faint smoke surrounding it. Again, it made its way towards them. "What should we do?!" Lisanna asked, as both she and Bickslow readied themselves for a fight. "I guess we try and fight this thing." Bickslow responded, dashing towards the creature in question, drawing a deep laugh from it.

The moment Bickslow's foot made contact with the creature's arm, his foot passed through it. The lack of impact against anything at all making Bickslow fumble through the air slightly as he caught himself before landing on the ground slightly behind the creature. "What the hell?" he said as it turned its faceless smile around, grinning wider at him as it turned around bringing a fist high into the air before bringing it rapidly down towards Bickslow. The seith mage moved quickly out of the way as the creature repeatedly brought its mangled limbs down in an attempt to crush him. "Feel free to join in whenever the fuck you think works best sweet cheeks" Bickslow shouted, making Lisanna snap immediately into her bird form. She rose higher than the creature, hovering above it before shouting down at Bickslow. "What? Can't handle it yourself?" Dodging another fist that came down towards him, the seith mage responded, laughing as he moved about, attempting to throw his own punches and kicks at the creature, "Stop being petty over dying. It ain't a big deal." The answer sent a spark through Lisanna's chest. Something mixed between annoyance and agitation. Using her wings, she lifted herself higher into the air, preparing to divebomb the creature. The air around her thickened almost immediately and she felt as though she were trying to use her wings under water. As she flapped down as hard as she could, she could see a mass of dark clouds making its way over head. She watched as it circled around her. Thousands of hands began clawing their way out of the clouds as the bodies attached to them screamed out in agony, doing their best to reach out and grab her. As she spun around, flapping her wings as hard as she could to stay afloat, the clouds moved in, locking her in nothing less than a cloak of gray. Every piece of her skin had hands covering it as she fought, changing to her cat form and beginning to claw, kick, and bite wildly at everything holding her down. The screaming in her ears from the bodies and hands making her ears feel as though they were going to bleed. As she began to panic, the sound of heavy, angry breathing followed the screams and a sudden pain shot through her as she felt her neck grasped in something's mouth as it began to move out of the gray mass and back towards the ground. She couldn't have left its grip on her neck if she wanted to as she began to claw at its nose, earning herself a violent shake before being tossed a short distance to the ground back towards the creature that hand Bickslow pulling every single acrobatic stunt he knew as he avoided it.

When her body finally came to a stop, she turned to see exactly what it was that had her in its mouth, she was hit by Bickslow how came flying into her. The creature he'd been fighting landing a solid hit on him. "Sorry 'bout that sweet cheeks" he said, shimmying to his feet as the creature again let out a deep bellowing laugh "I can't seem to land a blow on this thing." he continued on as Lisanna shook the stars from her eyes. "Obviously." Lisanna said, looking up towards the sky and watching the dark gray mass move down towards them "I can't get in the air either because of that...thing" she said, pointing up towards the sky. Bickslow followed her hand, seeing the mass that was coming their way. "Well ain't that just peachy." he said, laughing out as he quickly rubbed his hands together. "None of this shit can be easy. Can it?" He prepared to launch himself back towards the creature again. Just as he did, he was grabbed by the flesh of his back and tossed back to the ground. Lisanna turned around quickly to see exactly what it was the had grabbed both herself and Bickslow. The dappled coat immediately giving it away: Orobas. Bickslow's eyes shooting towards the summoned demon, he kicked up off the ground. "What the fuck man! You couldn't just say something?!" Bickslow shouted as Orobas just stood there. His chosen form being that of a horse. Orobas stood there, towering over both Lisanna and Bickslow. Ears pricked forward happily as he stood silently. Lisanna grabbed her neck. The pain radiating through it where his teeth had pressed down hard. The heavy sound cracking bones snapping both Lisanna and Bickslow back into focus as they both turned around, seeing the creature that had originally started their issues made its way towards them. The dark clouds overhead looming close. Bickslow turned his attention back to Orobas who stood quietly, unmoved by the two enemies who continued to move closer. Before he had the chance to say anything, Lisanna shouted at the demon, "Are you going to do anything, or are you just going to stand there asshole!" Both Orobas and Bickslow looked down at Lisanna, seeming to both be equally surprised. Orobas walked slowly past them before running wildly at the creature, his head low as his ears lay flat. Head snaking on the ground as the creature quickly disintegrated back into the ground. Orobas then turned his attention to the ominous form in the sky, needing to nothing more than glare up at it. The form vanishing almost immediately.

Satisfied that everything was as Lisanna requested, he slowly walked past them. The mud like ground beneath his feet seeming to retreat from touching them at all. He walked heavily with a limp Lisanna noticed. Orobas' body language clearly saying, "follow me" as he moved. Bickslow rotated his shoulder which now throbbed painfully, before reaching down and helping Lisanna up to her feet. The bruising on her neck immediately apparent. In his mind, he'd been hoping that it wouldn't leave scarring, or even transfer over back to Earthland. The pair followed behind Orobas closely, becoming more and more envious as they walked. Although the ground avoided touching the demon, it seemed to make up for it by sticking and grasping onto them instead. Each step making their legs feel as though they weighed ten times the amount they should. "Hey Bicks,..." Lisanna said quietly, doing her best to avoid attracting Orobas' attention. "Yeah?" Bickslow responded, lowering his head slightly. "Why does he have a limp?" she asked as modestly as possible. The seith mage stood upright, a wicked smile crossing his face as he draped an arm heavily across Lisanna's shoulder. "Why does Orobas limp?" he said loudly. The stallion doing nothing more than flicking an ear back to listen more closely to the conversation as he continued to walk forward. "Well Lisanna, Orobas limps for the same reason he bears a scar on his belly. He was cast out of heaven and struck down by his fellow angels. Best part is, he really didn't do shit wrong before they cut him down." Orobas didn't react. He simply marched forward. Lisanna watched his action. Even if he didn't speak, she could see the frustration that seemed to sit over Orobas' head.

* * *

The area around them had turned from somewhat rocky with hills, to flat. Dark canyons lining either side of the path that seemed to press on for miles on end. Curiosity from both Lisanna and Bickslow as they looked down into the canyon, seeing nothing. It was absolute darkness in the canyon. The darkness carrying its own type of life as the shadows would dance and creep up the sides of the canyon towards them before quickly retreating down. They had been walking for what seemed like ages as the air became uncomfortably cool. Their legs pounding from exhaustion. "Look man. You're a fuckin' horse. Not even an earthly one at that. At least let us lowly humans take a damn break" Bickslow said obnoxiously, doing his best to gently coax Lisanna forward. As soon as those words escaped his lips, Orobas dropped heavily into the ground, appearing to rest himself. The muddy ground that seemed to try and cling on them rapidly moving away, leaving a fairly decent area clear and seeming like normal ground again. Bickslow hoisted Lisanna up carefully, placing her near Orobas. The warm that came off of him bringing an odd comfort as she moved closer as politely as she could. "Ya know Lissy, he's there to watch you, so I don't think he'll kill ya if ya touch him." With her head lowered, she moved a bit closer, happy to feel something that felt even remotely familiar to something on Earthland. Bickslow pressed himself heavily into Orobas, causing Lisanna to cringe slightly as she expected him to turn and bit the seith mage.

The three of them lay there for a long time. Bickslow falling asleep not soon after laying down, falling heavily into Lisanna. Despite her confusion and touch of anger at the seith mage, she knew, deep down, he was doing things he'd likely never even thought possible himself, and that he very likely, wouldn't do it for the hell of it. She eyed the marks on his face. They were a lot deeper than she liked to admit, and she felt a pang of guilt as she stared at them. Lightly caressing them, Bickslow cringed slightly in his sleep, shifting his weight as he did. Orobas breathed out heavily, getting Lisanna's attention. She turned slightly to see what he was doing. Orobas was staring towards the canyon. Lisanna ran her hand up his neck. Nothing but muscle lay beneath his dense hair. He seemed completely unphased or moved by the pair of them laying there, stealing his heat. "I'm sorry you were cut down. It doesn't seem right that they did that to you." Orobas turned to face her momentarily before turning back to face what he was staring at. Bickslow laughed under his breath as he cracked open an eye. "Don't feel sorry for him. He deserved every part of it." Eventually Lisanna would fall asleep herself.

* * *

"What's wrong Laxus?" Mira asked, curling comfortably into Laxus as she traced his tattoo. "Just got a weird feeling about our idiots." the dragon slayer said quietly. Sitting up as he rubbed his temples. "You don't think you can wait until tomorrow to see them?" Mira asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. The dragon slayer shook his head, turning to Mira and resting his forehead on hers. "No. Not this time." he said, standing up and grabbing a lacrima. "Bickslow's house. Now." He said before disconnecting it and dressing himself. "I'll be back in a little bit." he said to Mira, kissing her gently before walking out of bedroom, pounding on Elfman's door. "Ever. Clothes. Let's go." he shouted. Two audible groans left the room, and Evergreen walked out. Her full length night gown shimmering what ever light it caught. "You seriously leaving in that?" Laxus asked, his eye brow raised in annoyance. "Well Laxus, you wake a girl up at this time of night, this is what you get" Evergreen said, lightly waving her fan in her face. "What ever. Let's go."

The two members walked towards Bickslow's home. The storm that began brewing left a heavy humidity thick in the air as the rolling thunder passed by. The lightning striking overhead seeming to excite Laxus more than he liked to admit. His heart rate elevating slightly as Bickslow's home came in to view. "Did we seriously have to come to his home right this second Laxus?" Evergreen asked, agitated and now wet from the small drops falling from the sky. "Yeah, we did. Stop bitching about it. You already knew this would probably happen." the dragon slayer responded as he pulled for a key in his pocket. As he prepared to insert the key, the door opened. Freed had already made his way down, dressed in what was obviously nightly attire as well. "Christ. Can neither of you get dressed?" Laxus snorted out, walking in to the home, carelessly tossing his cape to the side. "Well, when you demanded arrival, I could only assume it meant immediately Laxus. Thus, getting dressed properly could wait." Freed responded, shutting the door behind Evergreen. As Laxus walked towards the bedroom, Freed immediately cut him off. "Hold on Laxus. There is something...very odd about what was going on in there. I noticed when I arrived." he said as Laxus scoffed it off. "Please. It's Bickslow. I love the guy, but he's always 'off', so try again." Laxus said moving Freed out of the way as he stepped into the room. The smells overwhelming his senses a bit as he staggered and shook his head before looking towards the bed where the pair lay. Bickslow straddling Lisanna, his hands covering her mouth as he appeared to be smothering her. Eyes wide, the green pulsed from Bickslow's eyes as he stared straight down into Lisanna's partially opened eyes. They both seemed dangerously still. "What the fuck?" Laxus said as he walked around the pair, noticing the heaving bruising around Lisanna's neck, and the clear scratched that bleed painfully on Bickslow's face. "The hell is goin' on here?"

 **Sorry for failing to update lately! I get busy at times, and between generalized adulting, and having to prepare for the upcoming hunting season and training the horses for packing, things get chaotic. Plus, I throughly enjoy fishing and there is just no way I'm going to type in bear country heehee(don't think I haven't tried. Last time I did, we nearly got hit by a moose which was just...fantastic). There simply aren't enough hours in the day! Much love for those of you still following this little story! I swear I'll get the updates going more frequently.**


	40. Chapter 40

The air around the sleeping pair began to tremble slightly. The minute vibration making Bickslow stir until he woke. Neither he, nor Lisanna were leaning on Orobas at this point. The demon himself, wasn't even near them. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Orobas standing a slight distance away, clearly ready to begin moving again. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point during their slumber, he'd pulled Lisanna in close. Being in such a dreary place, he relished in the moment. Laying down flat against the ground. His movements making Lisanna stir slightly, before nuzzling a bit closer. Bickslow froze, trying his best to keep her from waking up at all. Satisfied that she was still asleep, he sighed heavily, staring up into the red sky. Dark gray clouds looming close and lowly over head. He watched as the clouds appeared as though they were alive, moving around quickly within themselves. He watched the center of the clouds, certain that something was resting in there. As he continued watching, a hand clearly formed in the clouds and began to move before forming into a fist, and dropping down towards the pair. "Well ain't this a pleasant way to wake up!" Bickslow shouted, quickly shoving Lisanna out of the way the large fist dropping down from the thick gray clouds above. The massive arm it was attached to not giving away what might possible loom behind the cloud coverage "..any reason YOU aren't helping or giving warnings out?!" Bickslow then shouted to Orobas, catching a glimpse of the large demon walking away slowly. The seith mage more than annoyed at not only a lack of sleep, but a lack of help. Lisanna steadied herself on her feet, waking up nearly instantly and immediately noting Bickslow panicked state. "I'm willing to put jewel on it being the jab you took at him yesterday." Bickslow looked towards her and laughed at the comment as the sounds of the earth shifted below the large fist as it lifted itself back into the thick clouds above. "You're kidding me, right? You think these demons have feelings?" he said, watching the sky for the next drop of the fist all the while laughing as Orobas began to gain a small distance between them. "They must feel something if Oro is just walking away now!" Lisanna shouted back as she spotted the knuckles dropping down and quickly rolling out of the way herself. The weight of the large fist dropping down shaking the ground around her. "Oro?! You sympathize with a freakin' demon ONCE and you give him some cute pet name?! You do understand that HE pretty much owns ya when ya die, right?" Bickslow said, jumping into the air and kicking the fist as it began to lift it's way back into the clouds. A heavy cracking emitted from the area as the fist turned to stone. Landing back on his feet, Bickslow wiped a small bead of sweat away. Standing upright, and placing his hands on his hips he looked towards Lisanna. "Guess we don't really need him here anyway" he said as he began walking the direction Orobas had headed. Lisanna stood back momentarily. Despite the fist being stone, the thick clouds it came from sat overhead. There was no way that a simple kick could be any where near sufficient enough to stop anything in Abaddon. She walked backwards slowly, keeping an eye on the stone fist. Looking backwards, Bickslow shouted ,"You gonna keep up or what?!" As he did, Lisanna watched as black vines quickly shot from the ground towards the seith mage. Without a chance to even properly react, the vines wrapped around Bickslow leg. The thorns on each vine digging deep into him as they dragged him back towards the fist. Each knuckle now cracking as it seemed to reawaken and retract itself back into the clouds. Without a second of hesitation, Lisanna quickly changed into her cat form, using her claws to try and scratch deeply into the vines before being grabbed around the wrist herself and being pulled upwards.

The two mages both began attempting to fight there way out of the grips of each black vine that held them. For every injury they were able to afflict onto each vine, a scar covered in more thorns would form until the vines surface was covered in an untouchable, thorny mass. Without a word, Orobas quickly grabbed Lisanna's free arm, dragging her back down to the ground below. The vines holding her immediately retracting away. Lisanna quickly grabbed hold of Orobas in his more relatable form, scraping her forehead against the barbed wire mask. Turning quickly, she looked to see that Bickslow was still wriggling and contorting his body in an attempt to free himself still. Lisanna shimmied out of Orobas' grip and made a dash towards Bickslow, only to be immediately cut off by the demon. "It would be wise not to run back towards that which you were just saved from." Orobas said lowly as he looked down at Lisanna whose attention was still on Bickslow as she listened to the sounds of the seith mage cringing and huffing for air as he attempted to pull the vines off. "I have to help him!" she shouted as she used all of her weight to push into the Orobas. The action feeling as though she had run into a brick wall as she fell backwards clutching her wrist. She glared up at Orobas, able to see Bickslow now pulling at his throat as a vine tried to take over the area around his neck. The fist and arm it was attached to disappearing into the clouds above as vines followed closely. "MOVE!" she shouted, rising to her feet and again running into Orobas. The demon immediately acknowledged her, stiff arming her back into the ground before turning his attention to Bickslow, doing nothing more than glaring up at the seith mage as he struggled. The vines again retracted. Disappearing into the clouds above as Bickslow fell back towards the ground, turning as best as he to at least fall properly. He landed hard on his side, the audible pop from his shoulder making him grit his teeth as he lay on the ground glaring Orobas as Lisanna quickly rushed over. "Twenty legions under you, and you can't keep them in check..." Bickslow said. The swelling bump on his collarbone giving away the new break. Lisanna helping bring the mage to his feet. Orobas laughed quietly before walking over to the pair, looming over them. His two slightly visible hooves sounding heavily on the ground. "It isn't a matter of 'keeping them in check', so much as it's a lack of caring on my part for someone foolish enough to come to Abaddon knowing they don't belong here. I won't be dragged into this mess you've created for yourself. It isn't my duty to fight for you, merely to protect, and in accordance to our agreement, YOU aren't the one to be protected by myself." Lisanna stared up at the more humanly upper half of Orobas. His scars all visible with the one on his belly seeming the most painful. Behind his barbed wire mask, the demon looked down at Lisanna. His face was expressionless as he looked down at her. His eyes being the only part that seemed to house some sort of emotion, which to Lisanna, appeared to be sadness. Orobas stood there silently as Lisanna stared at him. He appeared to be nothing more than a very lifelike statue as he stood there. Sighing heavily, he began walking once again. His body language demanding that they follow and they did so without question. Bickslow groaning at the new pain that coursed through his arm and shoulder.

Bickslow sneered at Orobas. Every ounce of pain he was in making him wanting to simply stop moving all together. Lisanna supported some of his weight against herself, ignoring her own wounds which, in comparison, seemed completely unremarkable. "This whole place is bullshit." Bickslow said, his head hanging a bit lowly. Lisanna could see the frustration on his face and for the first time, seemed to notice the exhaustion in his eyes. The pep he generally had, seeming to fade with every step they took. Even the manic spark in his eyes seemed dull. "It is kind of dreary, isn't it?" she said sympathetically "...but you know, at least you're helping me! Doesn't that make it worth it?" Lisanna smiled widely, attempting to joke with Bickslow. The seith mage cracking a half smile as he eyed the edges of the cliffs on either side of them. Dark shadow seeming to desperately want to cling on to the two of them, inching closer and closer before disappearing. He could have sworn that he saw the faces of people he'd recognized, forming in the shadows before disappearing. "Guess we'll find out in the end, won't we sweet cheeks." he said, letting his head fall to side, knocking it into Lisanna. The young Strauss smiled as she tried to bare more of his weight. The two mages able to hear the sounds of the ground behind them beginning to shift catching their attention. "This is getting ridiculous." Bickslow said standing upright. He and Lisanna turning around to see what must've been hundreds of thousands of figures standing ominously. Their dark figures presenting no visible features as they stood an arms reach away. "What do we do Bickslow?" Lisanna said, moving herself down into a fighting stance, readying herself for a fight. "If they're anything like the ones we've dealt with on Earthland, we can probably just keep walking." Bickslow responded, turning both himself and Lisanna around. The sounds of the figures following them annoying the seith mage to no end. His temper shortening with every shuffle he heard. He bent down, grabbing a small stone and hurling it towards the figures. The stone doing no more then casually passing through several figures before hitting the ground and bouncing off of the ledge. His mind was sending him into dark places as he thought about how much easier everything would be to simply just let Lisanna go. If he were to simply walk away, he could wake up, and simply be on the mend. Sure he cared deeply for her, but in two weeks time, the toll he was paying for such simple feelings was tearing him apart in every aspect of the word. He quickly shook his head. Doing his best to remove those types of thoughts from his head. It wasn't her fault he got involved. That was his own choice. He knew better than to think like that. He blamed his thoughts on exhaustion. Hoping THAT feeling would disappear with everything was all said and done.

The two mages followed Orobas for what felt like hours. The red sky above them appearing to deepen it's hue. The heat around them beginning to intensify as the world changed around them. What was once flat, now became tall obsidian stones The figures of people writhing in the stone painting an eerie image in Lisanna's mind. The sharp tattered edges slicing sharply into any soft surface they touched. Lisanna was sure she could hear the sounds of laughing every time an edge caught. "How much further do we have to go Orobas, and where is it we are going?" she asked, following the demon closely, Bickslow following behind them, becoming increasingly slow as his arm hung painfully. His collar now swelling and bruising. The demon didn't bother answering. He merely kept his pace. "Hey. Did you hear me? How much further?" Lisanna again said, realizing at this point, that she was being ignored. Biting her lip in annoyance she grabbed one of Orobas' large wrists, trying to turn him around. "HEY!" she shouted before being tossed away easily, landing hard on her back side. Bickslow letting out a laugh under his breath. "Lissy, it's probably better to just follow this asshole quietly." the seith mage said, watching as Lisanna got up and dusted herself off "...besides. Pretty sure THAT's it" he said, pointing to a large, intricately designed building situated at the top of a jagged pathway. It would still be at least another few hours before they reached the building, but at least they appeared to have the destination in their sights. "How are you so sure that is it?" Lisanna asked, opting to stay by Bickslow. The seith mage smirked. "I don't. But I mean, where else would this guy be takin' us?" Lisanna nodded. His notion wasn't wrong. "Where exactly is it that we are going Bickslow? I don't think I've asked that yet." she then said. Bickslow paused momentarily before continuing to follow Orobas. "We're going to see Thanatos." Lisanna looked over to him, unsure of what exactly Bickslow's intentions were on going there. Nothing good she knew for sure, but why exactly it is that he would need to actually go there was a bit beyond her. "Do...do you plan on fighting her or something?" Lisanna asked, drawing a hearty laugh out of Bickslow. "I mean, I don't want to, but ya know, I'm in bad enough of a mood. I'm sure I could pull it off." he said jokingly, wiggling his useless arm as he began limping heavily.

* * *

"How long do you think they've been like this?" Evergreen asked, eyeing down the pair in the bed curiously. The absolute stillness between the two of them being incredibly worrisome for the trio that now stood in the bedroom. "I'm not entirely sure. If I had to take a guess though, they might only have been like this for a little while. They only left the guild a few hours before the rest of us, and Bickslow would have had to prepare everything around them." Freed said, hoping what he said was right. "What the hell?" Laxus said as he looked over the pair laying on Bickslow's bed. New injuries seemed to be forming rapidly on the skin of both Lisanna and Bickslow. Prick holes began forming on the two of them, bleeding somewhat heavily. As Laxus leaned in to take a closer look, a loud pop filled his ears. The distinct sound of breaking bones. He grimaced and backed up. "What the fuck is going on in there?!" Laxus then said, watching as the two mages appeared to gain more injuries as they lay there. The trio feeling useless as they stood there being unsure of exactly what it is they should do. "Laxus, should we wake them up?" Evergreen said, moving closer and preparing to shake Bickslow awake, only to be stopped by Freed. "I wouldn't touch them. What ever it is that Bickslow has gotten himself into this time, I think it best we let him solve it. Who knows exactly what it is that he's done here, and I certainly don't want to be dragged into it based on what's happening to the both of them." Freed said, walking out of the bedroom and to the bookshelf in the living room. He immediately began scouring through the books, hoping to find any answer at all as to what might be going on. Surely if Bickslow was even half a smart as Freed believed he was, he'll have left some sort of clue of what it was exactly he was doing As Freed searched, he found what appeared to be a recently deshelved book. The lack of dust on it showing that it had recently been used. Freed looked over the cover of the book, knowing better than to trace the pattern on it. " _Why on would he need something like this"_ Freed thought to himself, flipping through the pages carefully in hopes to find a clue of sorts. Despite knowing Bickslow so well, there were always certain things that the seith mage did that threw Freed for a loop at times. Even when Bickslow had been living with Freed, he had never really felt the need to snoop on his comrade. He never felt the need to spy on someone who already had known, borderline psychotic tendencies as that someone was fiercely loyal. At no point did Freed even bother to ask what it was that the seith mage was reading on the few occasions he had seen him pick up a book. He slowly began to regret never asking enough questions as he flipped through the pages, turning away only to look at the other books Bickslow had on his shelf. All of them seeming painfully similar to the one he currently had in his hands.

A few moments had passed as Laxus stood watching the two mages closely. The smell of iron filling his nose as a pool of red started to show on the sheets of the bed. Bickslow began hyperventilating in what ever state he was in, and Lisanna began to suddenly shake, seeming to scream despite having her mouth covered. More injuries appearing on the both of the mages as they lay there. "Okay seriously. What the fuck. Freed! You find anything?!" Laxus shouted watching the pair carefully now, instinct telling him to prepare for a fight. Worry for his comrade telling him to shake them awake. "I'm sorry Laxus, I haven't found anything of use just yet. What's happening?" Freed shouted towards the bedroom, continuing to flip through the pages of the book he had in his hand. "I dunno man. Come take a look for yourself." Freed quickly shut the book, carrying it with him as he walked back to the bedroom. The scene that was unfolding in front of him, shaking him slightly as he walked in.


	41. Chapter 41

Exhaustion hit both Lisanna and Bickslow as they follow Orobas up the obsidian hills. The heat combined with pain causing Bickslow's ever shortening temper to snap off as he glared at Orobas' back, throwing the ocassional side eye to Lisanna. The sounds of their feet hitting this excuse for earth making his chest tighter and tighter. The figures and shadows that whipped behind them feeling as though they were mocking him. Every small stone they passed over tempting the seith mage to hurl one at them. Lisanna pressed the two of them forward, doing her best to carry some of Bickslow's weight. It was the very least she could do given the ridiculous situation he'd volunteered himself into...although she continued to question the point of someone stepping in to this situation at all, especially with how much obvious trouble it was. All this trouble over something as stupid as someone else's self pity. Maybe if had just tried to adjust a little it would have all worked out in the end. Everything she did felt as though it were transient. They had spent the better part of the day travelling in silence as they followed Orobas. Nothing dare lay a finger on any of them as they moved with . The demon completely at ease as he moved the pair closer and closer to their destination. The building finally making it's way into their view as it sat upon the stones making the pair feel as though they were being watched closely.

"Look Bicks." Lisanna said quietly, pointing as the building and staircase hoping to bring some sort of sound out of the seith's mouth. His silence feeling like a weight on her head. Eyes still fixed on Orobas' back, the seith mage responded, "Great..." His tone was anything but enthusiastic as they slowly moved closer and closer to a wide, pristine conditioned set of marble stairs. Sheer drops on either side making the direction of choice obvious. Nothing appearing to have ever even touched them or used them. Orobas turned to face down the pair who slowly made their way closer to him. "You two. Climb. I will greet you upon reaching the top." Before either of them were able to express their annoyance in that statement or object, Orobas had vanished. No prints sat were he stood. Not even a wisp of wind existed in the air. It was as though he was never even there. "Can't take us with you, dick?!" Bickslow shouted into the air. Gritting his teeth and staring at the top of the steps, he moved his arm off of Lisanna, taking on all of his own weight as he moved towards the staircase. "I can help you up there Bicks." Lisanna said placing and arm on his waist and grabbing his arm lightly as she attempted to take up his weight again. The second her hand touched his, the seith mage violently swung his arm around, smacking Lisanna off of him. His pupils constricted as they no longer sat in deep red, but green. "Don't fucking bother" he said as he glared at Lisanna "I'm not helpless." Turning back around, he moved up the stairs. The moment his foot touched the first step, he weight sunk heavily into it as it became more like tar sticking to him. Closing his eyes, he moved as quickly as he could up the steps, seeming no different then a lame animal ascending steps as he used the available limbs he had to climb.

Lisanna stood back, taken back at Bickslow's actions. She watched as he struggled to climb the steps. Feeling tears of frustration stinging her eyes she blinked hard, opting to fly to the top. Perhaps a moment away from him would put them both at ease. Without a second of hesitation she lifted herself into the air. She looked down at the him as she watched his gaze stay focused on the building that waited for them both. As she moved herself forward, she immediately dragged back down towards the stairs. The tar like substance that had been sticking to Bickslow as he climbed suddenly becoming it's own entity as it reached up and wrapped it's arms readily around her, pressing her into the stairs behind Bickslow. She immediately began fighting. Clawing and tearing at the tar as she thrashed about wildly, trying to get back up to her feet. Holding himself up using and arm and resting on his knees, Bickslow placed his head down on the step. Watching quietly as the scene unfolded. He blinked slowly as he heard nothing. Felt nothing but exhaustion. No sense of urgency or care. He watched quietly as Lisanna fought with every trick she had up her sleeve. None of which helping as she was dragged closer to the edge of the stairs. The drops on either side would definitely kill her if she fell assuming what ever it was that held on to her decided to let go. He watched as she was pulled closer and closer to the edge. More arms reaching up as her finger tips did their best to hold on to the steps. Bickslow closed his eyes. Rest seeming like the most important thing as he weight came down heavily on the steps

* * *

For a moment, Lisanna caught glimpse of Bickslow. Able to see that he was down on hands and knees, and that he was watching. She could see that she was being dragged towards the edges of the steps, towards the drops that led to who knows where. She called out towards Bickslow for help, but he didn't move. He was completely unresponsive as he sat there. As she fought, it dawned on her that he was done. He wasn't going to move. She thrashed violently, changing into any available form she had in her arsenal, attacking in any way she could before being held down and dragged more. She kicked hard, able to get to her feet for only a moment as this tar like creature held on to her arms. It tightened it's grip on her as she used her feet to scraped it off, only to get tripped and dragged again towards the edge. Out of desperation, she even bit down on the substance. The taste being that or rot as she tried to think of anything she could do. Her elbows now being the only appendages she had that rested on the steps as she did her best to pull herself up. The creature reaching her now with more arms as it pulled on her heavily. She still kicked as best she could. Her finger tips digging into the steps as she tried desperately not to fall. She now hung over the edge, the black tar that covered her morphed and change. Every part of it glaring at her. Millions of eyes distorted as they looked at her. She sealed her eyes shut as she continued to try and pull herself up with only her finger tips. Every time her eyes cracked open slightly, only eyes stared at her. The grip the creature had on her, though still there, was relaxed. Only enough to keep her in place.

 _"You can't do this. Just let go."_ Lisanna heard a voice say ominously in her head. She shook the thought from her head. Opening her eyes, she looked up, trying to pull herself up with more force now. The grip the creature had on her being a reminder that she would be going no where while it had a hand on her. Looking down, towards the drop, she saw nothing but darkness. Something about it feeling almost as though the abyss was laughing at her as she hung there. _"If you let go, all this agony can end. You can be happy. He can be happy. You'll feel at home"_ the voice then said. "That's not how any of this is going to work and you know it!" Lisanna screamed out as she continued to try and pull herself up. The grip the creature had on her tightening painfully as the smooth steps her fingers clung to suddenly felt as though they were melting. Her fingers sliding through the steps as though they were hot knives going through butter. She felt herself falling and slipping. No amount of fighting was going to help her now. Sealing her eyes shut she readied herself to fall, hoping that the ground wouldn't be too painful assuming there was ground. The grip around her suddenly loosening a grip on her arm tightened. Her eyes quickly opened. Bickslow held on to her arm as best he could as he pulled her up and without hesitation, Lisanna started to pull herself up as well. The creature still fighting her, yet only half-heartedly as she kicked at it. Her torso pulled up onto stationary steps, Bickslow continued to pull her up until they were both more centered on the staircase before falling heavily onto his back.

Calming her nerves for a moment and taking in a breath, she looked at Bickslow. Almost angry that he had helped her. "Why did you even bother?!" she shouted at the seith mage who seemed almost dead to the world as he lay there staring into nothing. His eyes darted over towards her. "Would you rather me not have done anything?" he asked. His expression nearly blank as he spoke. Lisanna scowled at him as she rose to her feet, grabbing him by the shirt and attempting to lift the much heavier Bickslow to his feet, failing completely as the seith mage dead weighted. "I would rather have you at least react!" Lisanna said, letting Bickslow fall heavily back onto the steps again as she moved as quickly as she could up the staircase. Sitting up slowly, Bickslow began his crawl back up the steps. Following behind Lisanna at the only pace his brain was functioning at. Vertigo clouding his vision as they climbed higher and higher up the steps.

* * *

Nearly an hour had gone by. In her agitated state, Lisanna had managed to make it to the top of the steps and as he said, Orobas was waiting. He stood alone. "Where is the other mage?" he asked Lisanna. She was unsure if he really even cared or was simply starting conversation. "Bickslow is still making his way up the stairs." she responded, seating herself on the ground next to Orobas. The demon looking down almost curiously at her mannerisms. "Orobas, do you know this is going to end?" Lisanna asked looking behind her at the building that sat patiently for them. The large demon nodded silently. "Is it going to end well?" Lisanna then asked. Switching his weight from one leg to the other, he responded quietly, "It will end well enough." Thinking to herself, Lisanna knew that wasn't really an answer that she was looking for. A short while after she had made it up, Bickslow slowly crawled his way to the top of the steps, heaving his body onto the flat ground momentarily before rising to his feet. Wasting no time, he began to size up Orobas. A fight that even in his peak condition he would lose, yet his annoyance and exhaustion had him borderline delusional. The demon stared down at him unmoved by the seith mage's threat. "Bickslow knock it off" Lisanna said quietly as she stood up "you won't win this fight." Bickslow passed a glance towards Lisanna. His expression completely cold to her as he moved away from Orobas and towards the door of the building. Lisanna and Orobas following closely behind.

The designs that bordered the building seeming olde and gothic. Patterns of vines with streaks of gold lay among the black building and dark green windows. The excessively tall double doors contrasted heavily as it's shades of crimson seems almost too bright. Orobas stepped towards the door, knocking quietly. After a few moments, both double doors opened as they creaked loudly. Two men in finely dressed tuxedos stood at either door. The only feature that set them apart from a normal person being their grey and yellow eyes. Eyes that watched carefully. Thanatos made her way down the long hall, smiling widely as she set eyes on the trio. Without even the slightest hesitation, Orobas removed his barbed wire helmet. The prongs each scraping his skin as he pulled the bulky item off. Lisanna watched as a smile crossed the demon's face making him look eerily human. Without a word, both demons exchanged almost welcoming smiles at each other as Orobas walked in casually before making his way out of view. Smiling as she watched Orobas walk out of view, Thanatos turned her attention back towards the two mages. "This is quite the surprise. I would have never for a second thought you would make your way to me. The two of you have certainly made my life a hell of a lot easier." she said happily, gesturing for the two mages to come inside. Hesitantly walked inside the building, still determined to maintain a slight distance from Bickslow as she walked in. Moving past Thanatos, she had expected to be overcome with the scent of sulfur and rot. Instead, she was hit with a pleasant and sweet smell. Lisanna would dare to say it was even a slightly erotic scent. Lisanna looked around the room. Admiring the grandeur of the area. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Each crystal reflecting beads of light happily. The beads of light appearing as though they were raining down the walls as the designs painted on the walls mimicked that which would be expected to be seen in a holy chapel. The floors reflected anything that dare exist in the room. The black and white marbling slick and clean. The size of the main hall was far larger then the exterior of the building would have let on.

Following behind Lisanna slowly, Bickslow hobbled in. Thanatos' smile staying plastered to her face as she laughed. "Oh my poor little friend. Are you hurt?" she said mockingly before walking over to Bickslow. Lisanna turning around and watching the interaction unfolding in front of her. Bickslow straightened himself upright as best as he could as he continued to walk in, never letting his eyes off Thanatos as he moved. "Fuck off..." he said quietly. His expression showing pangs of anger and annoyance as he made his way into the main hall before standing quietly. "You know seith, you're always SUCH a pleasure to deal with. By the way, any plans on having children in the near future? The word around here is that the pair of you are careless as ever now. Guess I should have expected nothing less since you are sitting here in my own home." Thanatos said. Bickslow's mouth appearing to have been sealed shut by himself as he watched the demon walk around him no different then a circling shark, jumping only slightly as she ran her blackened fingers over the tops of his shoulders. Stopping and standing in front of him, Thanatos lightly grazed her fingers over the features of his face. "You look so tired. How disappointing. I'll find you a nice place to rest. How does that sound?" As she moved her fingers lightly, Bickslow felt himself being almost lulled to sleep, leaning heavier into the touches. The demon smiling darkly as he did so, closing the already small gap that sat between the two of them. "We are here on business Thanatos." Lisanna said making her way over to Bickslow quickly and placing herself between the two of them. The demon backed up slightly, giggling a bit before she responded. "Braver and braver everyday little Strauss. How cute." Thanatos walked down the hall in the same direction Orobas had headed, Using nothing more than a finger to gesture at the mages to follow.

As Thanatos walked down the hall, Lisanna turned to face Bickslow. His head tilted slowly as a half smile barely made it's way over his face. Shaking her head, Lisanna looked down grabbing his hand and placing it over her shoulder as she let his weight fall back onto her.

"C'mon Bicks...let's go"

"I'm so tired sweet cheeks..."

"...I know..."


	42. Chapter 42

The two mages followed Thanatos, Lisanna being sure to maintain a fair distance away from the woman. Had this been under different circumstances, Lisanna would have loved to simply roam and explore the halls of the building. Each little design that lined the trimming on the walls seeming so enticing. The tall frames that surrounded each door seeming to be made with nothing short of the greatest of cares. Maybe the building and halls within it were made by some skilled worker. Or maybe, they were simply the product of Thanatos' imagination and wants. Bickslow's weight on Lisanna's shoulder seemed to increase the further they walked. The cuts she'd left on his cheeks still seeming to bleed despite having been in Abbadon for nearly two days. With each step that Bickslow took, his weight sank into Lisanna's shoulders. They followed silently until reaching what seemed to be an immense library. Books lining every shelf, each on covered in it's own unique symbols and marks. Lisanna was sure there must have been millions of them. Some thicker than others as they sat in an organized fashion. Lisanna would have to tell Levy about it when she saw her again. Not a single book was out of place. Thanatos walked over to where Orobas had been standing, comfortably reading through a book he'd seemed to pull off one of the many shelves. Thanatos wrapped her around the far larger demon's waist flirtatiously and for a moment, an all too familiar scene played in front of her: a happy couple in the throes of love. The far larger demon dropping his gaze momentarily and letting out a half smile as he shut the book, placing it back into it's place on the shelf haphazardly. Thanatos' grin dropping only for a second as she used a finger to press the book into it's rightful place. Orobas' eyes wandered momentarily towards Lisanna and Bickslow before he turned away and walked to the center of the room. A large chair seeming to await him as his large barbed wire mask sat upon the stand next to it. Each step he took still seeming almost muted as he walked over and sat heavily into the plush chair.

Several other chairs sat near the large demon. All of which surrounded a table. Two books sitting on the table with their own illegible writing. Thanatos dropped herself heavily into the lap of Orobas who hardly reacted at all. A slight smile was all he gave as he dropped his arm heavily onto his mask. Each barb that touched him digging a new hole into his skin. Lisanna walked over to the area slowly, watching as Thanatos whispered something into Orobas' ear, driving the partial smile into a rather wide one as both demons eyed the pair of mages down. "Since you said you've come here to talk business, please. Take a seat." Thanatos said making herself far too comfortable in Orobas' lap. Lisanna hesitated, not wanting to take any more steps closer to them. "What is the point in getting comfortable around you? You're not exactly someone or something that can be trusted.". Quietly, Bickslow said, "Just do it." sensing that Lisanna was putting on a brave face. She was getting better at it he would have to admit. Lisanna moved the pair over to a set of arm chairs that sat opposite the two demons, placing Bickslow down into the first chair. The man seeming to sink into it as his head dropped to the side. Deciding better than to take a seat, Lisanna chose to instead seat herself lightly on the arm of Bickslow's chair. She was certain that in any other state, Bickslow would have likely said something witty, but in his current state, he seemed dead to the world around him. His reactions to everything around him not even existing. Lisanna looked down at him, attempting to right his positioning only to find that he was more or less asleep.

Thanatos laughed loudly as she sat herself upright, crossing her legs as she tilted her head casually. "Well what a waste of time. The "business" man can't even keep his head up. How exactly does he plan to talk business if he can't stay awake?" Lisanna shot a glance over to Thanatos before focusing back on Bickslow, trying to gently shake him awake. The light motion making him panic awake slightly as he jerked himself upright, cringing as pain shot through his collar and arm. His mannerisms making Thanatos laugh even harder as she waved a hand in front of her face. "Gods what an absolutely worthless guest you are Bickslow. And on Earthland you seemed like a SUCH a good entertainer." Thanatos said as she dropped her back heavily into Orobas' chest "I should end this chapter for both of you now and save you both the embarrassment of wasted time. Would be absolutely PATHETIC to end such a great story with 'and Bickslow fell asleep and they lost their attempt at a business endeavor'." she continued on before bringing her hand to her face and resting her head on it. Lisanna looked down at the books on the table. _"Are these our life stories?"_ she thought to herself before looking around the room. If her thought was correct, then it meant that every book in the room belonged to a person. Alive or dead, there was no way to know unless she opened them up and read them. "Something bothering you little Lissy?" Thanatos said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Lisanna's eyes shot up, meeting Thanatos'. A sneer tried to make it's way across Lisanna's face as the youngest Strauss regained her composure.

"Go ahead. End our chapters then. It would only solidify that you were actually a coward." Lisanna said, putting on a straight face as she stared at Thanatos.

The demon tilted her head slightly as she smiled widely," And how exactly does doing my job make me a coward in any way?"

"You've never been confronted by someone purposing a deal with you, and when someone finally does, you simply end it all before giving them the chance." Lisanna said as she leaned back confidently.

Thanatos huffed out a breath of air. "It isn't my problem that the one who evidently has some deal is half dead already."

Lisanna nodded. "True. It's not. But you've humored us to this point. Why not let us rest so we can come back with level heads, that is, unless you are genuinely uncertain in yourself. Then by all means, do what you THINK you have to."

"Human. I'm not stupid. I see through your little psychological game. Regardless of what I do or don't let you do, it all ends for you. Humoring you for even a second does nothing for me." Thanatos said. Her smile fading into a straight face.

"You can't humor us for a second, yet here you are. Letting us into your home offering us a comfortable seat in your library." Lisanna said as a grin made it's way over her face as she casually began twirling Bickslow's hair in her fingers.

Thanatos growled lowly. Her muscles all tensing as she reached for the books on the table. Orobas sighed heavily as he stood up slowly causing Thanatos to stumble slightly. "This game exhausts me Thanatos. I have been watching both of these fools for some time now. I'd much rather deal with you right now. I've been travelling with them while here. Let them us. It will make no difference for either of them. Perhaps it will add an interesting chapter to their stories. I do favor a good read myself as you know." he said as he removed her hand from the book and helping her right herself, smiling slightly. Thanatos glared at the two mages in annoyance. "Fine. Rest all you need. I'll have someone show you to a guest room. You're free to order them around as you please. Eat if you'd like. The food won't keep you grounded to Abaddon." With a snap of her black fingers, several figures appeared from the shadows. Each on dressed in the finest of serving attire. All of them appearing as human-like minus their eyes. An arm draped over Thanatos' shoulder, Orobas led them out of the room. The female demon seeming more than annoyed to have walked away from such a simple task. As carefully, yet forcefully as she could, Lisanna lifted Bickslow out of the chair. The seith mage chuckling under his breath. "You learnin' to shoot your mouth off now sweet cheeks?" he said as his weight fell into Lisanna. The youngest Strauss shrugged. "The company I have seems to help that out."

* * *

Lisanna and Bickslow followed the figures around the building slowly, passing many rooms. Each one seeming finer than the next. They finally came to a stop in front of the room they were to stay in. The walls all seeming to be decorated in polished stones. The satin black sheets seeming to almost glow against the walls. The white furnishings seeming like something so odd in a place that surely would have hated the colour. "M'lady requests our service to you for the night. Can we assist you with anything?" one of the figures asked in an annoyed tone. Lisanna set Bickslow down onto the bed carefully, being sure to mind extra care for his broken bones. "Food. Bring food." Lisanna responded as she sat next to Bickslow. The figures eye twitched as it spoke again. "'Food' is not a simple request. What 'food' is it that you require?" Bickslow groaned as he lifted his arm up, "English breakfast for her, extra everything...I want...some hot cereal...blueberries and apples on the side...thanks..." His arm fell heavily onto the bed as the figure bowed, shutting the door as it left. The lighting in the room that bounced off the chandelier changing from a natural white, to almost a shade of red.

"Bicks...are you going to even be able to stay awake to eat any of that?" Lisanna asked the seith mage.

Each of his breaths slowing down more than the last he responded. "Probably not...just wake me up..."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"...shoot..." he responded slowly.

"Is there a reason you picked Orobas to help us?" she said quietly.

Bickslow laughed slightly at the question as he opened his eyes a bit wider as he answered. "Isn't it obvious? Those two have a little "arrangement" aka they're a pair." Lisanna nodded in response to his answer. She wasn't stupid and she could see the two demons were clearly an item. "How can you be so sure that he won't turn his back on us though Bicks?...especially since those two are a pair." she then asked. She knew that if she were in their shoes, she certainly wouldn't betray her other half. Bickslow sat up slowly, doing his best to remove the clothes he was wearing as he answered Lisanna's question. "Because sweet cheeks. Orobas is famed for loyalty unless you betray him. He's a deal maker and is fiercely loyal, even at the costs of his other half. It's kinda his thing." Bickslow winced as he tried to pull his shirt off of his broken collar, warranting Lisanna to move and help him. As soon as she was able to remove the piece of clothing, the bruising all became evident. The seith mage was being painted in every shade of black and blue. Knicks and cuts riddling him nearly everywhere. He thanked her quietly before laying back down on the bed. His eyes shutting heavily. Before long, he'd fallen asleep.

Lisanna was unsure of how he could even sleep in a place like this. It just didn't seem like something that would even be possible. However, the longer she sat there waiting for food, the more she felt exhaustion taking over her as well. A good hour had passed before the "volun-told" help arrived with trays full of food. The door swinging open without either mages permission as they placed the food on the white and gold table in the room. A dark pitcher of water was left for the mages at the figures again left the room for the night. There was an odd silence in the room as Lisanna brought the tray of food over to the bed for the pair to split. In the silence, the faint sounds of ecstasy could be heard from far away. Lisanna could only it was the pair of demons they'd been with. Cringing, she shook Bickslow away, dragging the man out of his sleep as she immediately began attempting to feed and maintain conversation with him to drown out the noise. The seith mage pausing momentarily as he heard the very thing that made Lisanna shake him awake. "Well ain't that kinky." he said taking a small bit of food as he propped himself up against the headboard. Lisanna closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. It's kind of messed up actually." she said, making short work of half of her plate of food. Bickslow chuckled out a puff of air. "Eh. It ain't as bad as you'd think. At least they're occupied with each other."

* * *

A short while after the pair had finished their food and the building around them had silenced, Lisanna made herself comfortable. Laying quietly with Bickslow. Both of them enjoying the moment of peace as they lay there. More or less certain that nothing was going to come out of the dark to disturb them. Bickslow sighed heavily as he stared at the ceiling. The detailed leaves that were carved into the stone seeming grossly unnecessary to him. What was the point of something like that in a place where virtually no visitors likely attended. "Something wrong Bicks?" Lisanna asked in her half awake state. Bickslow grinned as he spoke. "It's kinda stupid. Don't worry about it." Lifting herself up, Lisanna stared down at Bickslow. His red eyes showing nearly black in the red lighting as she pestered and poked at him. "No, you aren't allowed to say that. Only I am, remember? What's up?" Closing his eyes, he brought her back down to the bed before he answered, being sure that she was more or less pinned to him. "I miss my babies. Feelin' kinda naked without 'em. I hate this place too. Everything about it is bullshit." He felt Lisanna nod against him as she grabbed on to him. "Yeah...it is kind of strange to not have them around, isn't it? They always seem to cuddle up the best...and we'll be out of here soon...do you regret even becoming a part of this mess?" she asked him, holding her breath slightly as she felt him pause momentarily. She was disheartened that he even had to spend a moment thinking about it. "If I'm bein' honest sweet cheeks. Yeah. There are a shit load of parts I regret. But, I mean...that's how it goes right? Can't have good shit without bad shit." he said with certainty that it was NOT the thing that she wanted to here, but at least he was being honest about it.

"Hey Bicks..."

"Yes?"

"Are you still pretty hell bent on waiting to tell me how you feel about, you know, me?"

"Man of my word sweet cheeks. When this is all over I'll spill my guts. Pretty sure you haven't said a damn thing either so, ya know. Pot meet kettle."

"Yes I have!"

"SUUUUURE YA DID."

* * *

The two mages had been asleep for a few hours. Both of them heavy into their sleep. Bickslow woke to the feeling of pressure on his hips as teeth nibbled lightly on his neck. "Oh fuck off." he whispered out as his eyes opened. His energy slowly returning to him as he opened his eyes. The sight of Thanatos straddling him being something far less then what he could have ever wanted. The demon leaning down close to him. "Mmm. So ill tempered for someone that should be grateful for some hospitality. At least she is thankful for the rest." Thanatos said as she glanced down at Lisanna and lightly moved hair out of her face. The action earning a scowl from Bickslow as his eyes shot green. Thanatos closed her eyes as she laughed quietly. "Oh please you stupid mage. What is it exactly that you think you can do right now? Half naked, lover in your arms, flat on your back. Bones broken. Body beaten. You know, tomorrow is never going to end for you, right?" Bickslow tightened his grip on Lisanna, certain she was still asleep as he nodded. "Ask me if I give a fuck. Seriously. Orobas know you're down here tryin' to fuck a mortal, or is that something you do behind his back? They guy is pretty faithful to you after all, isn't he?" In the blink of an eye, Thanatos disappeared. Relaxing his grip on Lisanna slightly, he let his mind wander before eventually succumbing to sleep, smiling widely as he did. He would be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy the last moments of peace he had before hell broke loose for both he and Lisanna.


	43. Chapter 43

"Time to wake up now, don't you think?" Lisanna said quietly as she lightly nudged Bickslow. Her actions earning a loud, complaining grunt out of the seith mage as he proceeded to bury himself under the sheets. "I know Bicks...but seriously...I don't want to stay in this place any more." she continued, moving herself off of the bed and dressing herself. _"Don't have to tell me that."_ Bickslow thought to himself as he slowly removed the sheets from himself. Despite being worse for wear, he was feeling a bit more refreshed and certainly a bit more energized. His injuries still taking their toll on him as he attempted to move. The surge of pain that ran through his arm and collar immediately reminding him that he was still very much injured. Grabbing his shirt, he began his attempt at putting it on. It was nothing short of a struggle for him. Noticing the struggle he was going through, Lisanna walked over and slowly helped manipulate his arms and head through the garment. "Hey Bickslow..." she then asked as she helped tuck the shirt in as best as possible. "What's up sweet cheeks?" he responded, lightly shooing her hands away to fix the areas Lisanna had failed to tuck away. "Your injuries. They won't carry over to Earthland...will they? I mean, you said these injuries are only a sort of distraction, right? That they aren't real..." she said noting that his cheek still bled as if it were freshly acquired. Smiling widely, Bickslow leveled his eyes with her's. "Aww. Gettin' worried about me are ya?" he laughed out before ruffling her hair. Standing back upright he cracked his neck and stretched his limbs out as best as possible. He chuckled as Lisanna fixed her hair back into place as she shot him an annoyed glance. His tongue readily leaving it's place behind his teeth.

Lisanna followed Bickslow as he walked towards the door. Her hair more or less back in a more uniform look on her head. The moment Bickslow opened the door the forced help that was assigned to them by Thanatos awaited them. The figured walked down the hall, periodically checking to make sure that the pair of mages was still behind him. After several minutes, they were led back into the library. Orobas was seated comfortably in the chair he had been in the previous night. Eyes seeming focused on the book he read through. They ideal that these...things...read through the lives of people so casually sent a pang of anger through Lisanna's chest. It didn't seem right or fair in anyway. Whether those books were about those living or dead, she would never know unless she read through one herself. Thanatos sat in a separate chair. Engrossed in what must have been some sort of hot tea. The scene both mages looked at seemed annoyingly human as they stood in there. The figure had vanished the moment they set foot into the library. Head held high, Bickslow slung his good arm heavily over Lisanna's shoulder and pulled her in close as he led them to the center of the room where both demons sat. Leaning in close he quietly whispered into Lisanna's ear, "Don't say or do anything. Got it?" Lisanna turned to look at him while they walked. The seith mage readily winking as he stood back upright.

"SO. Ya miss me? Or was you sneakin' into my room last night just for fun?" Bickslow said obnoxiously as he pulled one of the empty chairs out for Lisanna before seating himself. He's form in the chair being the exact opposite of someone who should have been caring as he slouched heavily back into the seat. Orobas ignored the statement entirely while Thanatos set her beverage down slowly. "I was simply viewing my prize. Much like admiring old trophies that line shelves. Nothing more." Thanatos responded as she crossed her legs and smiled. The sounds of the large stilettos that the demon work clacking loudly against the marbled flooring. Had she been human, she would easily have given Mirajane a run for her money. "Aww c'mon now. At least be honest. When was the last time you straddled a trophy...I mean, assuming that Orobas over there isn't a trophy." Bickslow then manically smiled out, resting his elbows on his knees. They statement was enough for Orobas to shift his eyes from their place in the pages of the book he read, towards Bickslow. The large demon that seemed so full of smiles the previous day now sat straight faced His barbed wire mask resting on the floor instead of the small table.

"Enough of this. I gave both of you mages the opportunity for ample rest before we spoke 'business'. So speak...not that anything you have to say matters." Thanatos said.

"Ooo. Touchy topic for ya? Fine. That soul is mine. Period." Bickslow said as he pointed to Lisanna, a smirk now glued to his face.

"Not business savvy I see. Well unfortunately for you, she in fact, does not belong to you at all. Her story ended. TWICE. Thus, she belongs to me right here." Thanatos responded. Two heavy books landing on the table that sat in the middle of all the chairs.

"NOPE! Not possible. She didn't die thanks to some great fuckin luck at the cost of a different version of herself. So you get to keep the soul of the girl that passed in Edolas." Bickslow retorted, grabbing one of the two books on the table and tossing it to the floor in front of Thanatos.

"Those souls combined into one and it now sits lost as it has nothing to connect to. Your foolish little attempts at 'helping her find herself' haven't done a thing." the demon said eyeing down the book that now sat on the ground.

"That's bullshit and you know it" Bickslow said as he rose from his seat and lightly grabbed Lisanna's hand. His eyes maintaining their bright green hue. "I know you can see it and it's wrapped tightly. That makes it mine."

Thanatos shrugged, "And? If I take you both, I'll have you both. Not exactly the biggest of issues so far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah you're right, but I'm not the one due for death here. Remember? Or are you so caught up in tryin' get a little piece of Bickslow that you forgot? YOU would be stealing a soul. Not even bringing death. I'm sure your siblings would LOVE to tear you apart for such a weak move. Or better yet, maybe someone like El would be more fitting. You collect from death. You can't kill. " the seith mage smirked out.

Thanatos sat for a moment. Bickslow wasn't wrong. His timeline wasn't over, at least not yet and even for a demon and a collector of death, Thanatos still couldn't simply take something such a soul for the pure enjoyment of it. Even if the option was so easy. Despite her own ominous features, her own sibling bore fangs much sharper than her own, and crossing paths with any of them was not something she wanted. To add to it, should El, the king amongst them all, become aware of an action like that, it would lead to nothing short of Thanatos' own demise. Demon or otherwise. Perishing was the absolute last thing she wanted. Looking over at Orobas, the two demons sat quietly. The last time any entity over stepped their boundaries, nothing short of a war was started among all spirits and entities of the world. Orobas wore the scars from such a move. A move that was won by no sides.

"You've gone quiet on me Thanatos. Cat got your tongue?" Bickslow said loudly, his eyes bouncing between the two demons that sat silently.

Thanatos turned her attention back to Bickslow. Her confident smile, now a straight face. "So what is it you would have me do seith mage? Your lover is due for death. Something she avoided."

"Let's make a trade. You like deals, right?" Bickslow chimed out.

"And what is it exactly that you propose?" Thanatos said, annoyed at the circumstances.

"You kill me here. Let's make everything 'legal' if ya will. If I die here, shits fair game as far a souls go, right? In exchange for killing me, Lisanna's soul is no longer on the table. She's allowed to live freely without your fuckin' lackies comin' in and screwin' everything up. She'll live without those assholes for the rest of her mortal life." Bickslow said, stretching his good arm and appearing almost bored.

Thanatos sat for a moment before responding. "And I assume you're simply going to let me kill you?"

"What are ya crazy? Even a caged lion still fights for it's life. What fun would it be if I just took it layin' down." Bickslow said as he rested an arm across Lisanna's chair. His smile widening further as he watched Thanatos think hard about the deal.

"I do have a question for you mage. What is the purpose of bringing Orobas into your little 'heroic' endeavor with Lisanna." Thanatos asked.

"Let's be honest here, he's the easiest one to summon and he does a great fuckin' job takin' care of her when I can't. Summoning shit ain't exactly my strong point. Not by a long shot." Bickslow said, playing dumb slightly.

"Fine. It's a deal. When should we begin?" Thanatos said, smiling readily and happily.

"How about right now?" Bickslow said. A maniacal smile crossing his face as his stance change from cool and casual, to a slight fighting stance. Smiling back at him, Thanatos immediately changed into the form Lisanna had first encountered. The bones protruding from her spine. Far too many elongated teeth sitting in a Cheshire smile. An eye watching every direction. Skin seeming to rot off as the bones cracked and broke in her. Despite looking like an emaciated animal of sorts, the weight pressed down into her two arms cracked the marbled flooring as claws left clean scratches across the surface. Thanatos wasted no time lunging forward towards Bickslow. The seith mage immediately kicking the chair Lisanna sat in to the side knocking the youngest Strauss out of it. Lisanna hit the ground hard, getting up to her feet as quickly as she could readying herself to run in and help Bickslow. The seith mage now pinned down against the ground holding on to the teeth Thanatos was trying to sink into him. Before she could move, she was grabbed by Orobas, who stood watching the unfolding fight. "A deal was struck. Let the man fight." Orobas said coldly as he placed his mask over his head.

* * *

"Little bit fucked up that you're using teeth isn't it?! Kinda kinky though" Bickslow shouted, doing his best to hold Thanatos' teeth away from him. The only sign of success, was the lack of teeth in his torso. Using what ever strength he had left in his arms, he quickly jerked his arms to the side, forcing Thanatos to go headfirst into the floor. The action giving him enough to time to slide back up onto his feet as he drove a knee into her side. An annoyed screaming left Thanatos' mouth in this monstrous form as a slight surge of pain ran through her ribs. Thanatos quickly swung an arm backwards at Bickslow. Claws cutting deeply into the side of his leg as he moved away from her. He stood his ground in a fighter's stance as Thanatos circled around him. The circle growing smaller and smaller around him as she moved. Again, she jumped in towards Bickslow, elongated, sharpened teeth trying their hardest to make their way into any piece of skin. Bickslow dodged them easily. Failing to take into account the snake like tail that Thanatos had, he was knocked over. No sooner then he fell did Thanatos attempt to crush his legs under the weight of her own arms. Rolling out of the way, he quickly kicked himself up being sure to watch closely for any other limbs Thanatos might have. He watched as all three of her pupils that sat in her singular eye watched him moving and for a moment, he swore that her Cheshire smile widened. "Ya know, it sucks that this is how ya really look Thanatos. You're really not hard on the eyes in your other form." Bickslow said as he laughed, dodging a swipe being made at his legs again.

With a half hour having passed, it felt like nothing short of an eternity. Despite being clearly outmatched, Bickslow still fought with every bit of strength he had. Even with his injuries, he was still somehow limber enough to dodge many of the hits that Thanatos had attempted, thought it was becoming increasingly obvious that the seith mage was wearing thin. He was slowing down. Thanatos again circled around the seith mage. Her pace seeming as though she was just getting started. Again she lunged inwards towards Bickslow, opting to jump upwards into the air and come down from over head. His eyes occupied upwards, Bickslow failed to dodge Thanatos' snake like tail. His torso being immediately grabbed as he was pinned to the ground in a far too familiar position with this form of Thanatos. A deep laugh leaving the demon's body as she with ease snapped his leg yet again. A sensation the seith mage hated as his world spun. Releasing him, Thanatos backed away, waiting for the seith mage to rise to his feet. "You're just fuckin' toying with me now, aren't you?" Bickslow said as he rolled to his stomach attempting to get himself upright. As soon as he was balanced on one knee, Thanatos again lurched forward, knocking the wind out of the seith mage as she bit down on his torso. Out of desperation, he elbowed the only part of Thanatos he could reach: her eye. The effort didn't go unrewarded as he was immediately released. He quickly rose to his knee, still trying to fight. Staring Thanatos in the eye, he smirked widely. He was going to lose. He knew he would. That was the deal. But gods only knew how much he really didn't want to, and for a single second, he let his mind wander somewhere quiet. And in that second, the stinging and burning that made it's way from his stomach and through his back finished what ever fight he had left. Thanatos still staring him down, he already knew that that tail...that stupid tail...had found a new home in his gut. The sounds that accompanied it as it was retracted out of him amplified the pain as his world spun wildly.

* * *

Falling to his back. He stare up at the ceiling, laughing at the worthless designs that covered it. Thanatos soon making her way into his view. All her pupils fixed on him. The screaming that came from her throat...the sounds of souls all taken by her was the only thing he could hear. Moving her face closer to his, Thanatos changed her form. Choosing to mock the seith mage as she straddled him. "Well mage. I hope that you find that deal to be worth all the trouble." Thanatos said before rising to her feet. Wiping off any remnants of blood she may have unintentionally gotten on her. "You can go visit your lover now Lissy. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Thanatos then said, smiling as she passed Lisanna. Without a moment of hesitation, Lisanna ran over. Unsure of what exactly to do with the bleeding mess of a laughing seith mage that lay on the floor. A mix of anger and desperation filled her chest as she tore his shirt off, attempting to tie the hole that sat in his torso closed. Applying pressure to the area, Bickslow laughed wildly.

"I...I don't think that's gonna work this time sweet cheeks." he said as his tone quieted a bit. He lay there almost contently.

"What can I do to fix this?!" Lisanna screamed out as she tried to stop any more of seith mage from pouring out of the hole in his torso.

"Come here." he said quietly as he ran a blood stained hand through her white hair.

Sobbing Lisanna listened. Letting herself be pulled down onto his chest. The beat that normally pounded like a steady drum, now seemed to spasm wildly. Fading out at times before pounding as hard as it could. Eyes wide opened, she watched the floor's color change to a bright crimson. She didn't let the crimson liquid travel far from the seith mage. Keeping it from pooling anywhere but near him. As if keeping it as close to him as possible would stop it from leaving him entirely. The action making Bickslow laugh under his breath slightly. "I told you I'd tell ya how I feel after all this...didn't I?" Bickslow said quietly as he let his hand run down her back slightly. Lisanna nodded, tears falling heavily from her face as she listened to the broken drum in Bickslow's chest. "Close your eyes, and I'll tell you everything." The sound weakly reverberated through Bickslow's chest as they lay there. Using his hand, he covered Lisanna's eyes to guarantee that she couldn't see. "Breathe in slowly Lisanna, then breathe out. Ya gotta calm down sweet cheeks." he said, and Lisanna did so, trying to at least calm down slightly. He nodded his head as she listened. "Good. Now one more time." Again, she did so. He then quietly repeated himself. "...one more time..."

* * *

Lisanna breathed in and exhaled. Feeling the air suddenly choked out of her her eyes shot open. Bickslow's hand was across her mouth as the two of them sat on his bed. Lisanna moved Bickslow's hand off of her mouth and as his hand dropped to his side, he followed suite. The bright green that they were flickered quickly before fading to deep red, only to then be hidden behind dilated pupils. No smile or words left the seith mage's mouth when he hit the bed as he lay there quietly. Lisanna stared momentarily before being grabbed by a large set of hands. "What the fuck is going on here Lisanna?!" Laxus shouted as he flipped her around quickly. The youngest Strauss seeming to be in shock as she sat there. The red that covered her arms and legs making her panic. "Laxus, he has no pulse!" Freed then said, tossing the book in his hands as he quickly moved Bickslow to his back and tore the fabric that covered his chest. The moment Bickslow's shirt was removed and extent of what happened was revealed, every person in the room was in shock. Immediately giving orders out, Freed quickly ordered Evergreen to run to the basement and grab every available medical kit, defibrillator, as well as the any reserves of blood the seith mage may have gathered. Laxus growled deeply as he again questioned Lisanna again, shaking her to snap her out of what ever trance she seemed to be in as she stared at Bickslow. "What the fuck happened Lisanna?! Answer me?" he shouted. His eyes bouncing between the youngest Strauss and his comrade on the bed. Lisanna sat silently as she began to shake. She was going into shock. "Freed, there is no defibrillator and this is all he had." Evergreen said as she quickly reemerged from the basement, quickly setting up supplies to be used to save their friend. Laxus immediately turned his attention to Bickslow as electricity fizzled and popped from his knuckles. "I'm so sorry man. This is gonna burn the shit out of you." Laxus said as he drove his fists down into Bickslow's chest, receiving no response. Again Laxus tried as Freed and Evergreen watched, hoping to see any signs of life from their fallen friend.

Lisanna watched quietly. Her bones feeling as though they were going to rattle out of her skin. She quietly slipped off of the bed, knocking Pippi off of the bed as she moved. The totem bouncing off of the ground. Lisanna grabbed hold of it as she scooted herself away from the bed until her back hit the bathroom sink. She couldn't hear a sound as she watched Laxus try again and again to bring his comrade back. She quietly brought her knees to her chest, holding Pippi securely against her as she stared at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Freed was shouting at Evergreen and Laxus.

Evergreen was on a lacrima.

Laxus was driving his fists into Bickslow's chest.

Bickslow was spasming on the bed as electricity coursed through him.

She was alone in silence.


	44. Chapter 44

Bickslow lay on the cold marbled ground. His vision blackened as his senses all seemed dull and dead. He lay quietly in a pool of himself, alone in a the library with Thanatos and Orobas. His time had come and gone and he welcomed the silence. Annoyed at the dead seith on her floor, Thanatos quickly walked over to him. Straddling him, she slapped the seith mage on the cheek several times, "Wakey wakey stupid mage. We made a trade. Today doesn't get to end for you, not here anyway." she said as her annoyed glare turned into a menacing smile. Bickslow's eyes rolled slowly in his head as he tried to stir himself to a more conscious state. The new pain radiating from the hole in his torso and snapping in his leg making him fade back into silence several times. Rolling her eyes Thanatos quickly rose to her feet, grabbing Bickslow by his shirt as she did and forcing him to stand upright. "Up on your feet. Just because you're dead outside of Abaddon, doesn't mean you're dead here. Now do as you're told." Bickslow attempted to balance pitifully on one leg, but instead fell heavy and hard onto the ground. His eyes hardly able to focus as the images of his surrounding bounced and multiplied in his head. Orobas spoke quietly as Thanatos grabbed onto Bickslow's shirt again, "He cannot stand. You've broken him, and in multiple places none the less." Thanatos looked behind her towards Orobas, as if mildly confused. Bickslow focused as hard as he could on the image in front of him. "Ya know...if you weren't such a bitch, you'd be fuckin' gorgeous." Bickslow said smiling widely before sealing his eyes shut. Doing all that he could, he attempted to lift himself up off the floor much to the delight of Thanatos. Once he was somewhat balanced on one foot, Thanatos promptly slapped him, knocking him off his already unsteady balance. "You know mage, you should really consider saving your insults for times when you aren't a waste of flesh on the ground. Orobas, carry him please. This place needs to be cleaned up a bit thanks to this idiot. We'll walk to the bedroom if you don't mind." Obediently, Orobas lifted the seith mage up, carrying him effortlessly as though he were nothing more than a small child.

Walking through the halls of the building Thanatos called home, Bickslow let himself be carried helplessly by Orobas. They walked past one of the many servants that seemed to be around every corner. As they walked, a figure readily growled at the seith mage. Had he more energy, Bickslow would have happily given the figure half a peace sign. In his current state however, the most he could do, was lay limply and think about what he could do. After a short time, they made their way into a bedroom where Bickslow found himself being promptly hoisted up to his feet and shackled to a wall. Being able to lean heavily against the shackle was the only thing easing the weight off his shattered leg. Blankly, he stared at Orobas as the large demon locked him into place. The demon's expression mirroring his own before walking away and comfortably seating himself at an armchair that sat near a large bed. The unnecessary lavish decorations annoyed Bickslow in his broken state. The gold and maroon satin sheets far too loud passionate to be belonging to someone completely heartless. In a way, he could have sworn that Mirajane must have decorated her room in a similar fashion. Lavish and passionate. Perhaps it was just coincidence...or perhaps it was a chosen style among demons and the like. Bickslow then dropped his head heavily. "Any reason for the shackles? I can't move as is." Bickslow said, being sure to rattle the chains slightly, doing his best to keep pressure off his leg while also avoiding tugging on his arm to mitigate pain from his broken collar. Leaning up against the wall heavily, he never realized how much he used his abdominal muscles until there was a gaping hole separating them, adding yet another piece to a complex puzzle known as pain.

Calmly, Thanatos walked over and ran a finger under the seith mage's chin in order to bring his hanging head more upright. "Because. I can't have you struggling to get away now, can I?"

"You must be a lot more stupid than I thought. I can't move." Bickslow said, jerking his head away from her hand.

"Well, now you REALLY can't move. Do you know what happens next?" she said running her fingers through his hair.

Cringing at the sensation Bickslow answered,"I get ravaged by every soul I've ever taken for the rest of who the fuck knows how long."

"Close. But, I get to have my fun first. That's just how it's always been. Maybe for someone lesser than a seith mage, or should I say a soul stealer, I could simply walk away and finish it all, but for you and all the unnecessary shite you've put me through, I figured I would make it special. Just for you." she said.

Bickslow watched as she pressed a fingernail hard and deep into the wrist, tracing a circle around the appendage. The last little remnants of blood seemed to trickle out of the appendage. Laughing under his breath, he looked down at Thanatos. The demon seeming far too transfixed in the act to notice. "Gonna have to do better than that. I've got a hole in my stomach and a shit load of broken bones. Little cuts ain't gonna do shit." His confidence hiding the stinging that he felt. Biting her lip as she stood entirely too satisfied, Thanatos' gaze shifted back to Bickslow as she spoke. "Are you familiar with flaying? It's one of my favorite things really." Bickslow's smile dropped ever so slightly. Of course he was familiar with flaying. He couldn't think of many people aside from the virgin minded who didn't know what flaying was. Not exactly his ideal of a good time...not by a long shot. "You've gone silent on my little mage. Something wrong? Are you nervous?" Thanatos laughed out. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Bickslow smirked out before letting the back of his head hit the wall behind him. "Flaying can't be any worse then being an absolute moron like yourself, so knock yourself out." he responded. Taking a moment to admire his own cockiness, knowing full well that he would regret it all.

Orobas stood quietly for a moment before disappearing, much to the confusion of Thanatos. "Aww. Looks like your little toy left you all alone. What're ya gonna do now?" Bickslow said, correcting the position of his head in order to stare at Thanatos. The demon's smile leaving her face as she turned back around to face him. "Do you think it was worth it? Trading your life for that stupid girl's." she asked as though genuinely curious about the exchange "I mean, given your record little Bickslow, one would assume you could simply find another filler for such a pitiful, pathetic void. You could spare yourself the pain". Closing his eyes, Bickslow sighed heavily, "Yeah. Definitely worth it." An image of Lisanna flashed through his head momentarily as he spoke. For a moment, he thought he could even smell her. He opened his eyes back up slowly. As if playing a sick joke, Thanatos had changed her own form to the one in Bickslow's head. His stomach turning for a minute, he knew it wasn't Lisanna that stood in front of him. For one, he knew she'd been sent back and for two, she would never let herself be caught walking around so readily in the nude. He was pretty sure about that one. Never the less, seeing the image of her standing there was still comforting in it's own twisted way. He observed the features of the face in front of him quickly. "Got the eyes and the smile all wrong Thanatos. Maybe try a little harder next time." he said as the smile faded from his face. Thanatos moved her fingers over his palm, coaxing his fingers to lock around her own. She smiled casually at the mage. His weight shifting heavily as he attempted to find a more comfortable position for himself. "I must be pretty close if I can coax your hand open boy. You must have cared for that girl more then you've let others believe. Stupid to have never said anything to her." Thanatos said, running her free hand along the sliver she'd left around his wrist. Bickslow stared at the demon, watching her eyes closely as he began to feel her fingers attempting to peel back what ever they could find, grimacing when they were able to hook on to a piece of flesh. With a quick jerk, Thanatos pulled downwards. Clinching his fingers around her fingers, his body immediately tried to run away from the pain, finding only the ends of chains instead as he cried out.

Thanatos laughed loudly as she prepared to pull once more, "Just like unraveling a cat, am I right?!" Bickslow's vision again bounced and faded, his grip loosening around Thanatos' fingers as his weight sat solely on his wrists now. Laughing wildly, Thanatos grabbed onto the flesh she'd pulled down and prepared to once again expose more muscle to the air around it. As soon as she pulled, it was as though she hit a wall. She was unable to pull down any more flesh. She tried several more times, only to again be unable to pull the flesh from his arm down fully. She stood back momentarily, reverting herself back into her preferred feminine form as opposed to moving about as Bickslow's lost lover. Orobas reappeared slowly, now choosing to stand behind Thanatos as the demon pulled down once again to no avail. She then switched which arm to implement her version of flaying, again, leaving a deep cut around his wrist. The seith mage immediately began struggling to avoid the pain, jerking violently at the chains to try and avoid the sensation to come. His eyes opened wide as his breathing quickened, panic having set in. He watched as Thanatos again found a sliver to pull down on. With more effort, she quickly jerked down. Again finding herself unable to pull anything off that she'd been hoping to. Annoyed, she turned to Orobas. "Why isn't this working?!" she shouted. The large demon smirking as he shrugged his shoulders, placing his barbed wire mask onto his head. Thanatos' eyes narrowed as she quickly turned around to face Bickslow. The seith mage breathing heavily as he hobbled in place. The faint sound of a music box began to ring through the air. Thanatos grabbed the cuts left on Bickslow's face by Lisanna, attempting again to pull the flesh from his bones, only bring a fruitless result as Bickslow grit his teeth. Her annoyance now switching to rage, she quickly tore the remaining pieces of Bickslow's shirt off, exposing the hole she'd left in his gut. Without hesitation, she reached towards it, grabbing handfuls of muscles as Bickslow again screamed out and writhed in pain. She pulled yet again, only to bring no result. His skin and muscle seeming to become like a brick wall as the music box began to ring loudly.

"Enough of this!" Thanatos shouted as she placed her palm flatly against Bickslow's chest, pulling her hand away slowly. The roots that wrapped around her arm sending a smile over her frustrated face. Bickslow watched as the brightest parts of his soul were pulled away from himself. A singular root holding on desperately as he felt the air around him thicken. As the root unraveled and her smile grew, Thanatos found herself being immediately slammed into the ground, releasing Bickslow's soul back to it's hull. "My dear, I've treasured our times together, but the soul harbored in that human belongs to myself and shall be taken by none other than me when it comes time." Orobas said, keeping Thanatos' head pinned against the flooring. For the first time in a long time, she remembered exactly what the icy marble floors felt like. Confused and dazed as she moved the larger demon's hand off of her. "How?!" she exclaimed. Orobas moved off of her slowly, allowing her to stand upright.

"That isn't possible Orobas. He and I had a deal." Thanatos shouted out.

"Yes. You and he do in fact have a deal. However, he and I had one struck prior to his arrival here. That deal being that I own his soul, as well as every soul he's obtained throughout his life which would include any soul he would have connected to. The power of words my dear Thanatos, is your own failing. You were bargained with only his death." Orobas said calmly.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Thanatos said glaring at Orobas. Betrayal now filling the air.

"Yes well, perhaps bargain for more than just death when dealing with types similar to his. Not only have you failed to obtain your original intended human target, you failed to take this one as well. Your dealings with him have been nothing short of transient. How pitiful." Orobas said.

In a fit of rage, Thanatos struck out at Orobas hitting his mask on one of the many barbs that made up the horse like shape. The piercing in her hand making her immediately retract. Bickslow watched quietly as he realized that Thanatos could indeed be injured, even if it was only by another demon. As she cried out and retracted her hand, Orobas quickly grabbed her around the neck, tossing her against the same wall that Bickslow had been shackled against before he himself disappeared. The moment she made impact, Bickslow laughed. Even through all the pain he was in, he laughed. She was clearly outmatched in this form. "Lover's quarrel?" he said sarcastically, watching Thanatos shake the stars from her vision as she steadied herself. She immediately turned her attention to Bickslow. The seith mage letting only a few tears fall from his face as pain scoured what he swore must have been every inch of himself. "He has your soul. That doesn't mean I'll ever let your soul go from this point in death." Bickslow closed his eyes and smirked. "Well. If you're never gonna let me die properly soul and all, why not just keep me here with you? You've lost one lover already, and I mean, you and I both know you've snuck into my bed more than a few times these past couple weeks. Ya can't say you haven't thought about it." Thanatos wrapped her hands around Bickslow's neck, an angered smile sitting readily across her face as she began to lift him up slightly off of the ground. "You think you're so fucking clever you stupid, stupid seith mage. You think for even a second I would want that?!" she shouted through her teeth. As best as he could, Bickslow nodded, letting a sly smile cross his face as he struggled for air. Thanatos let him go, his body dropping hard before being abruptly stopped by the chains that held him up.

The music box now rang deafeningly through the air and as Bickslow attempted to right himself, he felt as though he were choking for air. His head beginning to spin as the room faded continuously. What ever reserves of adrenaline he had, now suddenly began to course through him. Thanatos clutched her ears at the noise that rang throughout the area. Her eyes and ears shut, she screamed out in annoyance at the noise. Bickslow felt the shackles around his wrists begin to give as they cracked. The metal seeming to weaken by the second as Thanatos kept her eyes and ears shut at the sounds that helped Bickslow maintain his sanity many times. With one swift tug of each hand, the shackles around his wrists split, freeing him. He steadied himself on his leg watching Thanatos as the music box continued it's sad, yet welcome song. Her back turned as she shook her head at the deafening noise. Steadily moving himself towards her, he wrapped his arms around her neck and waist. His weight baring down heavily onto her as he stood there. Thanatos stood upright, jerking her shoulders in a poor effort to remove his grip on her. Letting the more perverted side of himself slip out, Bickslow let his hands wander around Thanatos' skin. Surprisingly soft and human like. The demon stopping her struggle as she attempted to look behind her, glaring all the while. "Ya know. I really did mean it. If you weren't such a bitch, you would be gorgeous. Wouldn't mind keeping you in a bed all to myself. But. You know." the seith mage said, letting his grip loosen as Thanatos turned around. The music box having silenced entirely. "And what makes a pitiful human like yourself think that I would want you for even a second?" she said glaring at the broken and bloodied seith mage. Using whatever bravado he had left, he lightly kissed the demon, smirking as he did so. "I don't think you want me. I think ya need me. Your pride is just dying for me." Thanatos violently shoved Bickslow to the ground, preparing to inflict what ever other injuries she could to his body. As he his the ground, he smiled maniacally, disappearing completely from the area.


	45. Chapter 45

"Get Wendy here now Evergreen!" Freed shouted, and without question, Evergreen began making a call out on her lacrima to get the young girl over as soon as possible, leaving the bedroom and walking out of the home as calmly as she could. Laxus continued to frantically resuscitate the seith mage. With each electrical surge he sent through with no reaction, urgency set in. "Laxus. You're doing nothing but burning him! Fix your hand placements." Freed said in a calm panic, grabbing the far larger man's hands and moving them to the proper location. As he did, both men watched as a ring seemed to open up around the seith's wrist and, in horror, watched as the skin around his arm seemed to peel back. Without so much as a second thought, Freed pushed the skin back into place, holding it there firmly. His mind trying to make sense of exactly what it was they were witnessing. They watched as another ring formed around his other wrist and appeared as though it was about to undergo the same affect. Freed grabbed hold of the Bickslow's other limb, holding it down as well in hopes to prevent the same effect from happening. His actions seeming to be successful as the skin failed to retract. The sound of movement soon stirred from the hole in Bickslow's stomach. Freed's hands both holding Bickslow's wrists down, Laxus was the only there who could hold anything down. The dragon slayer watched for only a moment as the skin seemed to moved around the area. "Hold it down Laxus! Don't just watch!" Freed then shouted out, snapping Laxus out of the image and immediately, Laxus held the area down gritting his teeth in agitation. Neither man in the room knew exactly what they needed to do and it was driving him mad.

A dark feeling fell over the room as the men sat for a few seconds that took eternities to pass. The air around them thickening enough to be cut with a knife. They held tightly onto the areas they were certain would peel back if they didn't. Watching Lisanna from the corner of his vision, Laxus was almost positive what ever this dark feeling was, it was concentrated by Lisanna. For a moment, he swore he could see someone kneeling behind her. Turning his head, he stared at Lisanna who, although was looking at them, seemed absent. Focusing his eyes, his vision of the area bounced between seeing nothing more then a bathroom sink behind her, to a large figure. No matter how many times he straightened his vision, it continued to bounce. Releasing the area he clutched on to, Laxus quickly made his way over to her.

* * *

Lisanna sat in the dark, huddled into the smallest ball she could make herself into as she pressed herself harder into the bathroom sink. She clutched tightly onto Pippi. Silence screaming in her ears. "Are you just going to sit there during this time?" Orobas said, his large mass forming directly behind her. His mask grazing her skin lightly, yet still leaving small cuts on her face. Lisanna sat silently, staring at the scene in front of her. Time around the room almost feeling as though it had stopped. "Again I'll ask. Are you just going to sit during this time? Your friend, or rather seemingly your lover, waits in the dark for you. His comrades help him, yet they had no part in this. Should it not be you that is over there assisting?" Orobas said quietly, his kneel now becoming nothing short of an ominous loom. The warmth that came off the large demon feeling like a security blanket to disappear into. "...what am I supposed to do..." Lisanna said quietly. Orobas sighed heavily. Disappearing from the area behind her. Lisanna's back now resting on the cold wood behind her. "What are you supposed to do?!" Laxus said as he reached down and snatched her up by the arm "You get your ass up and help us! That's what you're supposed to do!" Laxus dragged her over to the bed, grabbing Pippi from her hands and preparing to toss the small totem across the room. Holding the wooden doll in his hand, he tighten his grip around it, setting it down softly next to Bickslow's head. "Freed, move your hands unless your ass wants to get fried too. If that shit starts happening again, grab on. Same thing applies to you Lisanna, got it?" Laxus barked out. His knuckles crackling and popping as electricity began to flow through his hands again. Lisanna stood silently. "I said GOT IT?!" Laxus said once more. His pupils narrowing to nothing but slits as he stared at Lisanna. The youngest Strauss nodding. The response being enough for Laxus in that moment.

Breathing in heavily, Laxus dropped his hands into their new positions as instructed by Freed. Pumping the electricity through his hands for only a second, the three mages sat back and watched momentarily in hopes to see a response. Their hopes left unanswered, Laxus again, dropped his fists heavily into Bickslow's chest, letting the electrical charge course around the seith mage. "C'mon man." Laxus said through his teeth as another attempt was left with no results. Freed closed his eyes, doing his best to remain collected and clear headed in the situation. "Laxus, if this doesn't work...that's it...we'll have to stop." Freed said. It had only been a couple of minutes since they had started trying to bring Bickslow back. But with no oxygen or blood flow going anywhere, Bickslow's odds of survival plummeted with every second that ticked by, and Freed knew that. Gritting his teeth. Laxus nodded quickly and with one final attempt, he let the electricity surge through the seith mage. His knuckles digging heavily into the seith mage's chest as he held the position for a few seconds. Standing back, the three mages waited. The final attempt leaving the room silent. Freed closed his eyes as he drew in a breath and turned around. His fingers sitting frustrated and defeated across his brow. Laxus stared blankly at the sheets. The clean white stained in crimson. The metallic smell of blood filling his nose. His ears listening closely for any noises from the fallen mage as his fingers felt for any pulse. Laxus covered the seith mage's open eyes, holding his hand in place over them as they sat in silence for several minutes when nothing could be found or heard. The sound of the pattering rain on the roof tops soon sounding off like drums in the ears of all of the mages as they stood there. What ever tension that existed in the room, now became the only thing holding it together. Lisanna moved her hand, touching Bickslow's for only a second before being greeted by the deep growl from Laxus. She flinched and attempted to back up slowly from the place she was dragged to. For a only a couple of weeks, this place was the only place she really wanted to be, and now, she would do anything to run away from it all.

The dragon slayer's hand slowly clenched into a fist and it had Lisanna's name written all over it. As Laxus prepared to drive his fist directly into what ever place it found on Lisanna, the flicker of green caught the corner's of his vision making him immediately freeze. Turning his head back around towards the seith mage he watched carefully to see if the dark red of the fallen mages eyes, would flicker again. Watching Bickslow's eyes carefully he saw a faint green ring try and form around it's dark red counterparts. Again, he felt for a pulse holding himself deathly still. Not even taking a moment to breathe in the air around him in an effort to avoid missing anything that might come up. His efforts were immediately rewarded as the faintest, almost unnoticeable "thump" pressed lightly into his fingers, followed shortly by yet another, almost nonexistent "thump". Laxus' disposition immediately changed into urgency. "Freed!" the dragon slayer shouted as he moved about the room, grabbing the supplies that were made up by Evergreen. Freed quickly turned around, noticing too what Laxus must've seen before checking for a pulse. Feeling the same pitiful "thumping" below his fingers, he immediately began working with Laxus. The two men almost effortlessly setting Bickslow up to a supply of blood, as Bickslow took in shallow, inconsistent breaths.

"Freed, he's just gonna keep losing it with this fucking hole" Laxus said, doing his best to compress the wound in Bickslow's torso.

"Yes I understand that Laxus, but until Wendy arrives, would you rather him drain completely?!" Freed responded.

"...is he...is he awake?" Lisanna asked, moving slowly to the other side of Bickslow, staring at the wide eyes of the seith mage on the bed.

"I highly doubt it Lisanna, however, can you please cover his eyes? If he does wake up, gods help us all if he takes over anyone." Freed said, working quickly to suture Bickslow's skin back into place on his arm.

"...gods help you if he doesn't wake up..." Laxus said quietly. His glare fixed on Lisanna as he continued to press down

"This isn't the time for that Laxus." Freed said doing what he could to snap his leader out of attacking.

Lisanna held her hands over Bickslow's eyes, Laxus held pressure against Bickslow's torso, and Freed worked quickly and efficiently to suture closed any obvious cuts and gashes. The three mages waited for Evergreen to hopefully appear with Wendy soon. Even if Wendy was young, she could still help. Freed wrapped anything that could be wrapped in bandages as they waited for the young dragon slayer and Evergreen to arrive. The trip to Fairy Hills from Bickslow's home, wasn't necessarily a fast one, but given the urgency of the situation, hopefully Evergreen would be able to move them quickly across town.

* * *

Evergreen moved quickly through Magnolia as Fairy Hills came in to view. She quickly unlocked the door and moved towards the wing where Wendy's room was located. Thankfully, contacting Juvia seemed to have been the right choice as she watched the water mage walk down the hallway with Wendy. The young girl fully dressed and ready to leave. None of the other occupants of Fairy Hills seeming to know of any doings. Not even Carla was around the area. Sleepily rubbing her eyes, Wendy asked, "Did you need something Ever?" Nodding quickly before quietly speaking as she eyed the area around them Evergreen said, "Not me, someone else. I'll explain it to you on the way there. Is that okay?" Stretching widely, Wendy nodded her head and shook the sleep from her system. Juvia watched quietly. Despite knowing no details of what might be going on, she knew full well that it must have been serious. Very rarely, if ever, did Evergreen ever contact her. Juvia was no fool to seeing trouble and her days in Phantom Lord certainly helped her become well-versed in secrecy. "Is Juvia coming with us?" Wendy said in a loud whisper as the three of them walked out of Fairy Hills. "No. I have no idea what Juvia is doing." Evergreen said, turning around quickly. The partial scowl on her face clearly stating for Juvia to stay away. "Juvia is going out for a bit to see a friend." the water mage responded. Seeming to disappear into the falling rain around them.

"Where do you think she's going Evergreen?" Wendy asked innocently.

Evergreen quickly began running in the direction of Bickslow's home, signalling for Wendy to do the same. "Do you really want to have THAT talk right now Wendy?"

Blushing slightly as she ran, Wendy responded, "Err...no not really."

"Good, now keep up." Evergreen said, before beginning to explain exactly why they needed Wendy's help.

"Wait, is he going to be okay?!" Wendy asked as the view of Bickslow's home made it's way into their vision. "I don't know Wendy. We are certainly hoping he will be." Evergreen said, wishing her legs could move just a little bit faster. Wendy shook her head for a moment. as the home inched closer to them. The strong smell of odd metal filling up her nose. It was the unpleasant smell of blood somehow managing to seep out of the home and upon realizing that, the young dragon slayer began to panic. When they reached the door, Laxus immediately swung it open. The sight of the far larger dragon slayer's hands covered in the crimson liquid making Wendy panic as she quickly backed up and moved away from the home. Evergreen readily slipped passed the large dragon slayer without even a hint of hesitation. Everything in Laxus' system wanted to grab the young girl and drag her in the home by force. Despite some of the atrocities the young girl had seen, he would still need to meet her on the level of a child, and not an adult. Being higher up in all things related to dragon hierarchy, he was only slightly hesitant to drop down to her level as he spoke to her. "Wendy, you're gonna wanna close your eyes." Laxus said, outstretching an arm towards her such a way to welcome her to move towards him and into the home. The smell of Bickslow's blood covering Laxus' hands making Wendy's stomach twist and want nothing more than to run away from the area.

"Look, kid, we need you in here NOW, and we are running on borrowed time here. Please." Laxus said, waving for her to come closer. Reluctantly, the young dragon slayer stepped forward, grabbing hold of Laxus' hand as he walked her inside. "Thanks" he then said. The smell of blood, fear, and panic enveloped the entire home. Laxus shut the door quietly behind the two of them. Using his hands, he covered Wendy's eyes and began walking her towards the bedroom. "I know it's hard, but try not to breathe to deeply in here. The smells not...pleasant." Laxus then said as he walked into the room with Wendy. The young dragon slayer was easily able to pick up the smell of all of the members of the Raijinshu, as well as the smell of Lisanna. "Wendy, are you able to heal without use of your vision?" Freed asked in a calm and composed tone. "Umm...kind of. It's better if I can see what I'm doing though." the young girl answered. From how her heart rate sounded, Laxus could tell she was being completely honest. Dragon slayer or not, in Laxus' mind, children shouldn't have to see things like this. He turned the young girl around to face away from Bickslow before removing his hands from her eyes. "This isn't gonna be a pretty sight Wendy. Understood? It might mess with you for a long time. You gonna be okay with that?" he asked firmly, being sure to stay at her level and trying hard not to frighten her. Wendy nodded at the large man, putting on the bravest face she could in light of the situation. His eyes shifting to Freed, the two men exchanged nods before allowing Wendy to turn around.

The sight that Wendy was met with immediately made the young girl jump backwards. Her tiny body ramming into Laxus as though he were a wall. The red that stained the sheets and began running onto the flooring bringing the young girl to a clear panic as she almost seemed as though she were trying to hide. She'd smelt the blood around, but wasn't expecting to see what it is that was causing it. The bandages that Freed meticulously wrapped around Bickslow's arms hardly seeming to hide the fluid. The hole that rested so casually in the man's torso taking over her vision completely. Assuredly, Laxus placed his hands on Wendy's shoulders doing the best that he could to try and calm the young girl down. "I know kid...it's bad. But we need your help, so you gotta calm down, okay?" he then said. Wendy looked behind her up at the large man. Her eyes watering slightly as she tried to shake the fear away from herself. Though she wasn't necessarily the closest to any of the conscious members in the room with her, she did develop a sort of bond with Bickslow. Turning to the odd man occasionally for advice or conversation. She nodded readily, moving over towards the seith mage and working her magic to the best of her abilities, earning an encouraging pat on the head from Laxus. The four older mages watching intently as the young girl worked away. The immediate sound of popping and cracking being the first thing that filled the air with sound. The sounds of Bickslow's shallow breaths becoming heavier bringing a slight confidence and hope to all of them in the room now.

* * *

Lisanna couldn't help but watch the way Laxus was interacting with Wendy. His behaviors seeming so familiar to a time when he, Mira, Elfman, and herself were all children. Laxus acted so readily like an older sibling, and was more than happy to treat the youngest Strauss as such. As Wendy worked, Lisanna watched Laxus. The dragon slayer's brow sat furrowed as he glared at Lisanna. His pupils retracted into tiny slits yet again as he growled. The youngest Strauss was certain he was angry with her, but now, she was more then certain that he hated everything that Lisanna was.

 **Thanks so much to those following/commenting on this wee little story! Don't think you're going unnoticed :D Much love to ya!**


	46. Chapter 46

After nearly a half hour, Wendy swayed on her feet. The continuous use of her healing magic drained her energy rapidly, and being unable to take in a breath of fresh air prevented her from at least sustaining some energy for herself. Before collapsing on to the ground, Laxus caught the small girl. She'd worked hard for the group of mages in the room. He wasn't going to simply let her fall. He carried her out of the room, and out onto the patio. Though it was raining, he knew the girl needed some moderately fresh air to clear out her lungs. Draping his cloak over her head, he sat both of them down. Despite the rain falling heavily, signs that the sun would soon attempt to make it's appearance showed as the sky lightened slightly. "Laxus. Bickslow...he's going to need a lot of help, isn't he?" Wendy said as she tucked her tiny frame into the cloak and doing her best to fill her lungs and clean them of the smells that lingered heavily in and around the home and keep warm. "Yeah. Figured he would. At least he's not bleeding as badly anymore, and he's breathing. So...it's a start." Laxus responded, unsure of what other words he could really say in regards to Bickslow. The two dragon slayers sat in silence for several minutes as Wendy's energy slowly returned to her. "Do me a favor kid. Don't tell anyone about what you saw here today." Laxus said as he used some of the rain to rinse some of the drying blood off his arms. Silently, Wendy nodded. Exhaustion creeping up on the young girl rapidly as her eyes grew heavier. "C'mon kid. Let's get you back home." Laxus said as he gestured for her to hop on piggyback. "I can walk Laxus." Wendy said as she stood up slowly and stretched out her legs. "Yeah? Well you're not going to, so hop on" Laxus ordered out. The awkward tween in Wendy shown for only a second as she awkwardly hopped on to Laxus' back. Adjusting the cloak around her, Laxus proceeded to walk back to Fairy Hills. The rain showing no sign of letting up.

As Laxus continued walking through the rain, the cold spring air made itself known as it attempted to lightly frost over any foliage that attempted to grow. Wendy was more than thankful to at least be under Laxus' cloak. The heavy fabric was not only keeping her moderately dry, but was trapping some of Laxus' heat underneath it. The sky continued it's attempt at showing itself in the sky as Fairy Hills came into view. Standing at the front door, was Erza and Carla. The scarlet haired woman fully dressed and seeming as though she were about to go out on some sort of mission. The exceed seeming relatively panicked. "Uh oh. Looks like we're in trouble." Laxus laughed out sarcastically as he was able to catch the scorning look from Erza and Carla. The scarlet haired woman's eyes narrowed slightly as the exceed crossed her arms angrily.

"And just WHERE have you been?!" Carla said sternly to Wendy.

"She's been with me cat." Laxus said, not letting Wendy off of his back.

"And what business does a grown man have with a young girl?" the exceed said with rising suspicions.

"Just needed her help with somethin'. She's a member of the guild after all." Laxus smirked out, adjusting the younger dragon slayer's position on his back.

"Oh I'm so sure. Only a scoundrel would sneak a young girl out of her bed in the earliest morning hours. Now put her down at once." Carla said, being sure to fly directly in Laxus' face.

"You implying somethin' here cat?!" Laxus snapped out.

"Only a guilty mind would think such things, although you seem quite keen on keeping her hoisted on your back!" Carla said as her eyes narrowed.

As the far larger dragon slayer and the exceed continued to exchange words, Erza lifted Wendy off of Laxus' back and guided her into the building before removing Laxus' cloak. Smiling down at the young girl, she instructed Wendy to head to the baths. "You'll need to get warm Wendy. The last thing you need to do is get sick. Now go warm up." Wendy nodded at the scarlet haired woman, waving a quick goodbye towards Laxus who immediately dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. Erza watched as the young girl headed towards the bath and certain she'd headed there, she then stepped outside to speak with the now arguing pair.

"I simply don't see how Wendy could be of any use to a brute such as yourself!" Carla barked out.

"Good thing her 'use' to me isn't any of your business cat!" Laxus said, stretching out his muscles.

"Well I'm certain your uses must have been far from acceptable if you are so reluctant to speak on them!" Carla said as she opened the door into Fairy Hills.

"Ha! Please. If I did what you're thinkin I did, that girl would be split in half." Laxus laughed out.

Carla grit her teeth as she turned back around. Her tiny paw bunched into the tightest fist she could make as she prepared to knock some sense into the dragon slayer. Before the confrontation was allowed to continue, Erza quickly stopped Carla. "As her guardian, you should go make sure Wendy is okay Carla. I'll speak with him." Erza said. The seriousness in her tone giving Carla full confidence to leave. Once again, the door into Fairy Hills was shut. Erza handed Laxus his cloak and the dragon slayer readily put it on. His temperature may have been running hot due to his current temper, but he was still more than ready to be at least somewhat dry. Soaking to the bone just wasn't in his agenda.

"You can't blame Carla for having her suspicions Laxus."

"Titania, you of all people know I wouldn't do something that low...what a bitch."

"Very true. I'm certain Mira would kill you first. What was it that you needed Wendy for though?"

"Honestly...it's not anyone's business. We just have...a member needing some help...gramps isn't gonna be happy about it either."

"I see. Well. Please stay out of trouble. I'll speak with Carla and calm her down a bit. Hopefully poor Wendy isn't being hounded too heavily."

Sighing heavily, Laxus turned around, throwing a slight hand gesture in the air. A silent way of saying "thank you" to Erza as he proceeded to walk back to Bickslow's home.

* * *

"Lisanna, take these bandages and please wrap Bickslow's eyes. It'll free up your hands...and we can start to clean up a bit I suppose." Freed said as he carefully tried to stitch closed the hole in Bickslow's torso. The size of it having shrunk considerably thanks to Wendy's hard work. All of the affected organs and muscle tissue appearing more or less healed, or at least somewhat workable. When Lisanna removed her hands from Bickslow's eyes, she could see that his eyes had closed. Despite only looking asleep, she could see his eyes firing off below his eye lids as bright spots of green shown through randomly. Lifting his head carefully she wrapped the bandages around his eyes several times. Freed watched Lisanna as she did. He watched her mannerisms carefully, noting how delicately she was trying to work and move. Lisanna's eyes shifted and met Freed's. She was beginning to understand how Bickslow felt when people stared at him. "Hey Freed...did you put him to sleep?" Lisanna asked as she tied off the bandage. Shaking his head, Freed responded, "No. He seems to have put himself into a coma of sorts. He's breathing well enough though and his heart rate seems to be trying to get stronger. So there is hope." Lisanna stared down at Bickslow. Moving a few heavily reddened, sticky strand of hair off of his skin and face. Freed leaned back as he rotated his neck around. Moving around the bed, he removed the IV from Bickslow's arm. Both bags had been emptied relatively quickly. _"Surely he would have known to at least gather more..."_ Freed thought to himself. There was no sense in Freed's thoughts lingering any longer on what could have been as far as supplies went. What was done, was done. Freed turned his attention to the burn marks left by Laxus. He would need a few things from the basement in order to to treat those properly. "Lisanna. Do you know if he broke any bones? We heard the popping noises after all." Freed then asked as he stood in the bedroom doorway. Lisanna nodded slowly as her fingers stayed occupied tracing the mark around Bickslow's face. "I think he broke his collar and I know his leg was broken." she said quietly. Silently Freed walked out of the room. His light steps down the stair echoing in the home.

Evergreen stared at Lisanna. A sense of pity and anger all twisting itself around her head. Despite her off-putting personality, she truly was upset about the condition of her comrade. She simply lacked the right words to say at the moment. Quietly, she picked up Bickslow's hand and seeming as though she were studying the details that covered them, noting all of the newly acquired bruises and cuts. Freed soon made his way back into the bedroom. His arms full of various wraps, splints, and gauze that he might need.

"Evergreen. Please take Lisanna to the bathroom and clean her up a bit. Her wounds need attention." Freed said as he set the supplies down on the floor.

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she can do that herself Freed." Evergreen said almost objectively.

"Grown or not Evergreen, she's been through some trauma. Help her." Freed then demanded.

"I'm sure her injuries can wait until Bickslow's are wrapped." Evergreen stated

"Bickslow is more or less stable and isn't going anywhere. He needs to be moved off these sheets and YOU cannot help with that. I need Laxus so again. Please. Help. Lisanna." Freed said.

"That's an order Ever." Laxus said as he stepped into the bedroom.

Despite his size, Laxus was still more than capable of sneaking in and out of areas and moving silently when ever he so pleased. Reluctantly, Evergreen moved into the bathroom and started a shower for Lisanna. Coming back out of the bathroom, Evergreen grabbed Lisanna by the hand and steadily coaxed her off of the bed. The youngest Strauss' eyes still glued on Bickslow. "He'll be fine Lisanna. Now please, follow Evergreen." Freed said quietly as he and Laxus stood watching the two women before they disappeared behind the closed door. Sighing heavily, Freed asked Laxus, "Do you happen to know where exactly Bickslow keeps clean linens? He can't very well stay on these after we wrap him properly." Nodding, Laxus walked out of the bedroom. He'd stayed in Bickslow's home enough to know where just about everything was.

* * *

Evergreen helped undress Lisanna carefully. Despite showing no reactions to pain, the Fairy wasn't going to risk causing any more harm to the youngest Strauss. The bruising, scrapes, and cuts seemed to cover Lisanna from head to toe. Each injury seeming more painful then the last. Slowly, Evergreen helped Lisanna step into the shower. The warm water that hit Lisanna's skin stinging every little injury. She winced as every little trickle of water seemed to find every area on her to inflict more pain. The drying blood in her hair seeming to refresh itself when the water touched it, staining the tub below her feet. Lisanna stood in the water, watching as the water attempted to run clear. Evergreen sat on the toilet, feeling as though it were more appropriate to give Lisanna some privacy. "You know...it's strange Lisanna." Evergreen said slowly as she twisted the fibers of a clean towel around in her fingers "I would have never guessed that Bickslow was this committed to helping anyone besides us out." Lisanna stood quietly as she listened to Evergreen speak to herself. "It's funny. When we were kids, he always talked about you. Everything about you. Almost all of the time. I guess we all just assumed he'd have gotten over you by now...I wonder...I wonder if he still feels that way now." Lisanna furrowed her brow for a moment as she stood in the shower. "...what do you mean..." the youngest Strauss asked. Her voice hardly audible over the sound of running water. Evergreen sighed before she spoke. "I mean, it's just so strange to me to see how he behaves with you given that you were transfixed with Natsu for so long. Seems like he threw everything right into the pot carelessly to get to you." Thinking in silence Lisanna began to hyperventilate as tears stung her eyes. "...feelings change Ever..." Lisanna said as she grit her teeth together in a desperate attempt to hold the tears in her eyes. "Well yeah. Obviously. I just don't understand how his never did since-" before allowing Evergreen a chance to finish, Laxus opened the door. "This isn't the time for that fucking talk Evergreen. Get out." the large man said in annoyance.

The moment Evergreen walked out of the bathroom, Laxus quietly shut the door and leaned heavily against the wall nearest to the shower. Door shut or not, his hearing still let him know exactly what was going on conversation wise. Regardless how upset about the entire situation he might've been, he knew better then to ask antagonizing questions. Those could wait until both individuals involved were at least healed and conscious. Breathing in the humid air in the bathroom, he listened as Lisanna's breathing stammered and staggered over itself.

"Hey...ignore Evergreen. She means well. Just executes her wording at bad times." Laxus said.

"...this is my fault..."

"Yes and no. Bickslow's a big boy. He knew what he was doing."

"...I should have just left when I had the chance..."

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing could have been avoided if it weren't for me."

"Yeah. You're right. But there's nothing wrong with gettin' some help sometimes...trust me."

"This is different Laxus. Everything is just so..."

"...'sooo' what Lisanna?"

"It's fucked up! Everything is! It's been like this since I came back! Everything changed so fast. I don't even feel like I belong here anymore, and now, this has happened. I want to fucking leave..."

"Lisanna, you've gotta be some kind of stupid to not see that YOU do belong here. I can't think of a single soul who doesn't want you here."

"Souls...mine is so broken. How do I know he just didn't want to take mine away?! That's his thing, isn't it?!"

Laxus frowned at that comment. He knew how Bickslow felt about the girl. It's been obvious to him for years. "Lisanna, if he wanted your soul that badly, he wouldn't have tried to help you. He would have just taken it from you. He even told US he was going to help you when this stupid shit was going on when you first came back. He just didn't seem to have an opportunity to until not that long ago. You should be grateful."

"...he made a mistake..."

"No. He really didn't. What did he tell you at the start of this? Did he say he'd help you?!"

"...'would do anything within reason'..."

"If DYING is within reason for him, don't you think you might just be a little bit more than just a fucking soul to steal? Don't you think he might actually care a shit load?"

Lisanna heaved in for air, tears finding their way heavily down her face as she fell down to her knees. Her sobs falling loudly into Laxus' ears as he heard her knees clash with the tub. Sighing, he grabbed the shower curtain slowly and opened it. He stared at the girl who sat curled into a small ball on the flooring. The red staining her hair nearly washed cleanly from her hair. The sight being something he'd seen before in his life. Once with Mira when Lisanna had "passed", and now with Lisanna. His clothing already soaked from walking through the freezing rain, the warmth of the water falling in the shower was no deterrent. Stepping into the shower himself, he grabbed Lisanna by the arms and lifted her back up to her feet. The young woman sobbing heavily and hyperventilating on unsteady legs, Laxus did the only thing he really could do. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he did his best to reassure her that everything was going to be okay in nothing but silence. Standing to let the warm water hit Lisanna, he didn't make a sound or even a move. He could only imagine what insanity the two of them had been through since this endeavor started...what could possibly have happened to cause it...what mindset someone would have to be in to get to this point. He stood quietly as Lisanna cried. Her face sitting buried in his shirt. What else could he do at this point. Carefully, he tried to work out the last remaining bits of red that stained her white hair. The faint scent of blood clinging to the area before washing away. Sighing heavily, Laxus wrapped his arms tightly around Lisanna, burying his face in this momentary comfort before having to go back out to see the remnants of chaos.


	47. Chapter 47

"Waters startin' to get cold Lisanna..." Laxus said, still standing with his arms wrapped around the youngest Strauss. Lisanna had slowly begun to calm down as her breathing began to even out. Nodding, Lisanna stepped backwards slightly as the dragon slayer shut the water off entirely. Reality hit her as she immediately covered herself up, blushing furiously in embarrassment. Rolling his eyes and smirking, Laxus reached for the towel resting just out side of the shower. "Please. You're not the first broad I've seen naked." he said huffing out a breath of air as he spoke. Lisanna quickly wrapped herself up in the fabric, refusing to even look the dragon slayer in the eyes as she reclused in to herself. Rolling his eyes as he dropped his shoulders, he dropped his height to level with her's, letting his hands drop heavily onto her shoulders causing her to flinch.

"Seriously. Knock it off. You got some clothes you can wear?" he then asked her. Her blue eyes glancing at his for only a moment before relaxing slightly.

"I think I still do...but...what about you? You're soaked..I'm sorry." she said, letting a faint smile cross her face.

"Apologize later. I've stayed here enough. I'm sure I've left something behind at least once. If not, I'll just borrow somethin' of Bickslow's, assuming he has somethin' that'll fit."

The momentary peace in the bathroom was a temporary escape for the two mages. The moment Laxus opened the door leading to the bedroom, the sights and smells all sank back in. Lisanna walked over to the bag that Bickslow had packed for her, grabbing the heaviest articles of clothing she could wear before walking back into the bathroom and dressing herself. "Hold on a moment Lisanna. We need to wrap up your injuries first." Freed said as he quickly kneeled down and grabbed various bandages. "Uh...Evergreen. Do you mind?" he then said, gesturing for Evergreen to wrap up the youngest Strauss. Nodding, Evergreen grabbed the bandages and walked into the bathroom with Lisanna. The door shut, Freed eyed Laxus down momentarily, and eye brow raised in question as the soaking wet dragon slayer made his way over to Bickslow's dresser, rummaging around for anything that he could wear. His search coming up successful as he pulled out an old set of clothing he'd left there gods know how long ago. He quickly changed as well. Freed looked away quickly as he sighed. "Honestly Laxus. Bickslow is the one who lacks modesty. You couldn't wait for a moment to change in the bathroom?" Freed said as the slightest tinge of pink covered his face. "Tch. We got bigger problems to worry about." Laxus responded, thankful to at least be in dry clothing before turning his attention back to the seith mage who still lay motionless and silent on the bed. Lisanna left the bathroom followed closely by Evergreen a few moments later. The warmth of the over-sized sweater being a small comfort as it covered the bandages and wraps around various parts of her skin. "Alright. Ever. Lisanna. Go get some warm water, wash clothes, and towels. We gotta clean him up before we can do anything else with him." Laxus said. The two women quickly nodded and walked towards the kitchen and searching for various linens. Freed and Laxus tasked themselves to carefully removing the stained clothing off of the seith mage. The ruined clothing removed, the party cleaned what they could as best as they could.

"Alright. On the count of three, Laxus, you lift Bickslow up. I'll wrap his torso up completely. Lisanna, you pull the sheets and covers off the bed. Evergreen, you lay down the clean bedding and be sure to lay and extra towel where he'll be laying. I'm sure he'll bleed through these bandages at least once." Freed said, giving his instructions clear as he grabbed the supplies he would need. Working in near perfect harmony, when Freed gave his count down, all of the mages did their instructed part. Laxus lifted the seith mage carefully off of the bed, doing his best to avoid agitating any wounds. Freed worked quickly to wrap the gauze and bandages tightly. Lisanna pulled the blood stained sheets off of the bed knocking all of the totems to the floor. The crimson liquid staining the white sheets drying slowly, she waded the material into a tight ball, setting it down immediately to help Evergreen pull the clean linens more properly onto the bed. As they finished, Laxus placed the seith mage down slowly All four conscious mages holding their breath for a moment as they listened to make sure Bickslow was still breathing. All of them sighing in relief when they watched his chest rise and fall. More or less confident in the breaths being taken, Freed returned to the medical supplies on the ground. His sense of immediate urgency dumbing down as mental exhaustion began to take over. He did what he could to splint Bickslow's assumed to be broken leg. Even if Wendy had healed everything as best as she could, he knew there was absolutely no way she was able to heal anything 100%...at least not in a situation where the person was teetering on death.

"This is all we can do for now." Freed said, leaning against a wall a slowly sliding to the ground.

"Yeah. Ya did good man." Laxus said, patting the smaller man hard on the shoulder.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Evergreen asked, moving her hand onto Bickslow's.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe so. Bickslow needs to wake up..." Freed then said as his head landed softly against the wall behind him.

"Until he does, we need to stay here. If he goes downhill again, we need to step in." Laxus then said as he gestured for Evergreen to follow him. The woman followed, hesitantly walking away from the seith mage. Laxus led the two of them out of the bedroom. Lisanna and Freed remained in the bedroom. "Do me a favor Ever. Go back to Mira's place. Tell her to come over. When you get the chance, talk to gramps too. Try not to freak 'em out." Laxus said quietly "Try and keep the Elf at home. Last thing we need is him causing a bigger scene here. Got it?" Evergreen nodded before stepping out of the home into the freezing spring air outside. The sun seeming to have given up it's attempt at shining as the dark clouds sat thickly in the sky.

* * *

Lisanna was slowly picking Bickslow's totems off of the ground. Noticing what she tasked herself with, Freed immediately joined her. Laughing under his breath as he eyed down Peppe and Poppo. Lisanna set Pippi, Pappa, and Puppu on the bed next to Bickslow. She pressed them into his skin, her eyes glassing over as she did. "Lisanna, is there a reason for doing that?" Freed asked, mimicking her actions slowly. Lisanna nodded as a tiny smirk sat on half of her face. "Yeah. When we were...where ever we were...he said he missed his babies. If he wakes up, I think he's going to want to see them. It might make him happy." Freed leaned back against the wall sliding down faster this time. "When he wakes up. Not if Lisanna. It takes quite a bit to kill him." Laxus walked back into the bedroom, grabbing the stained sheets off the floor. They weren't even worth salvaging. They would need to be disposed of discreetly somehow, and until that plan was made, the dragon slayer simply tossed them to the basement. "We're gonna have to take shifts Freed. Someone's gotta stay awake to watch him just in case." Freed nodded at the statement before responding, "I agree. I'll take first shift." Freed said, finding the book he had tossed to the ground at the start of all of this chaos. Laxus tilted his head as he walked Lisanna out of the room. The youngest Strauss quickly grabbing Pippi before walking out. Laxus closed the door behind them, noticing that Freed had found the book he'd originally grabbed, leaving the man to try and work out what exactly had happened in silence.

Laxus seated himself heavily on the couch. Lisanna joining him more carefully on the furthest end of the couch as she stared down at Pippi. Tears began to sting her eyes as she sat there. Her expression still as she traced around the totem in her lap. Sighing, Laxus quickly draped an arm around her, forcing her to sit next to him. "Look. If yer gonna cry, at least don't do it alone. Not when you've got people here to comfort you." he said as she leaned into him clutching more tightly to the totem. "Bickslow's gonna be fine. Cryin' about it now isn't going to help. Just get some sleep." he continued. Lisanna nodded reluctantly. Eventually she closed her eyes, falling asleep as her weight heavied. Laxus stared up at the ceiling. The light blue that the seith mage had always messed with him. His eyes slowly wandering over towards the bookshelf that sat against the wall. Each item on it now raising heavy suspicions to the dragon slayer. A few items stuck out clearly to him. The partially burnt skull holding up several tomes sent the dragon slayer into distant memories. He won't forget the day the seith mage found those bones burnt in the caravan of his family. The day Bickslow's smile lost any real sense of innocence or caring or normality. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head heavily against Lisanna's. He huffed out a single breath of air. _"...stupid, stupid kids..."_. What he wouldn't do to have his headphones on. Anything to drown out the silence and spare his own mind from needlessly treading the "how's" and "why's".

* * *

Several hours had passed as the pair sat on the couch asleep. Laxus' eyes snapped open quickly as his vision turned towards the front door. Moments later, Mira knocked gently on the wooden surface before she opened the door. Stepping quietly into the home, concern immediately riddled her face as she looked at the pair seated on the couch. Her sister was clearly asleep, while Laxus was seated quietly with the same discerning look on his face that he'd always seemed to have. Laxus left so randomly in the early hours of the morning and in such a hurry without returning. Something he'd not done on any normal day. Mira walked over to the pair, running her hand through her sister's hair before kissing her lightly on the top of her head. The sleeping Strauss' face twisting for only a moment before she exhaled loudly. She immediately noticed the various bruising and saw only peeks of bandages under her sister's sweater. Quietly Mira asked quietly, "Laxus, what's wrong? What happened?" Carefully, the dragon slayer moved himself out from under Lisanna as he lay her down gently on the couch, being sure to keep Pippi in Lisanna's chosen spot for the totem. Mira removed the shawl from around her shoulders and covered her sister with the fabric. Moving quietly to his mate, Laxus carefully placed his hands around Mira's hips. Pressing his forehead against her's, he sealed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply. Mira's scent was beyond welcome in his lungs now. "Laxus. Please talk...is everything okay?" Mira asked again as she tried to make eye contact with the dragon slayer making note of the exhausted expression on his face. Staring at the floor Laxus sighed out, "Follow me." as he walked towards the bedroom. Leaning over the couch, she ran her fingers through her sister's hair once more before following.

Laxus quietly guided Mira into the room. As she entered the room, the air was thick with stress as Freed rose to his feet, snapping the book in his hand closed quickly. Her brow immediately furrowed as she rushed over to the bed and seeing Bickslow in such dire straits. "Gods. What happened here? Laxus? Freed? W-why does he look like this?" she said. Nearly ever inch of the seith mage covered in bandages as tiny bits of red shown through in certain areas. The two men both standing there showing their lack of understanding what happened as well. "We don't know what happened Mira. Both of them looked like shit when we found them...things just went crazy after that. This idiot died. Your sister went into borderline shock." Laxus said as he leaned heavily against the door. Freed nodded as well before speaking. "I believe this is about what ever issues Lisanna has been having. What ever it was that Bickslow was so determined to rid her of...however..." he said quietly as he fidgeted with the book in his hands "...I believe he may have bargained in dangerous territories, even for himself." Mira's face became stern as she stared at the two men. Sighing, she covered the seith mage with the clean blankets carefully. "Does Makarov know?" she then said, lifting the seith mage's head off of the bed and elevating it carefully with the only clean pillow on the bed. The coldness of Bickslow's skin indicating to Mira that he'd lost quite a bit of blood. "Don't know if gramps knows just yet...figured we'd have Ever go to you guys first..." Laxus said cautiously as the sound of Mira's panicked heart sounded in his ears. He wanted to take a step forward, but the expression on her face said to keep away.

"Evergreen was crying when she came to our house. She wouldn't say anything to Elfman or myself. She wouldn't say anything for a while. It took a while to calm her down, and even then she wouldn't say anything about this...only that I needed to come here...Why didn't any of you call?! Freed, I KNOW you have a lacrima readily available." Mira snapped out. The air around her now giving off that dark rage that neither man was wanting to deal with. Laxus' temper now being immediately fueled by the implication of irresponsibility as he raised an eyebrow in aggravation. "You're kidding me, right Mira? In case you hadn't noticed by the idiot on the bed, shit went south and getting him and YOUR SISTER into more stable condition was a bit more important then a fucking lacrima call to you." the dragon slayer said as he took a heavy step towards Mira. The she-devil glared up at the dragon slayer as her blood pressure rose. Laxus was in no mood to deal with sharp words from his mate, and Mira was in no mood for excuses. Freed stood back cautiously as avoiding being dragged into this quarrel was best. The pair glared at each other silently for several moments before Mira sighed heavily and shook her head. "We need to let Makarov know immediately. I'll tell Elfman to contact him..." is all she said before walking out of the bedroom back towards her sister. Laxus passed a glance over to Freed. No words needed to be exchanged as the smaller man nodded his head, returning back to reading the book in his hands carefully. Laxus stepped out of the bedroom again shutting the door quietly.

Mira knelled on the floor in front of her sister. Her eyes finding every little bruise and cut that covered her sister's pale skin. Mira's mind couldn't even fathom exactly what her sister had gotten herself into, nor could she understand how what ever had happened could lead to something with results such as this. Surely someone would have noticed two beaten and battered mages on the streets. How the two of them could have been so under the radar didn't make sense. Someone must've known what had happened. Laxus walked by slowly as his figured passed slowly through Mira's vision. "Laxus...how did no one notice them?" she asked. Her blue eyes softening as she stared at her sister. The dragon slayer's steps ceased as he tilted his head to look at Mira. "It's Bickslow. He can get a lot more shit done without being noticed then you could possibly even imagine." The answer was vague and painted the seith mage out to be nothing short of a criminal Mira thought to herself as she lightly rubbed her sister's shoulder. Laxus moved himself towards Mira, opting to sit behind her slightly before speaking again. "We watched this shit happen Mira. They didn't come home looking like this. They were home the entire time. When Bickslow wakes up, he's got a lot to explain...I'll kill him again myself if he doesn't." Laxus said. Genuinely meaning every word he was saying. The slight dishonesty the seith mage painted out for the dragon slayer making the large man feel like nothing short of a fool. "Laxus...how are you guys able to treat Bickslow without going to Porlyusica...or even a medical team? Where did you get supplies?" Mira then asked as she turned her head to look behind her. Laxus' breathing hitched for a moment as he realized that he would have to spill every bit of information on how the seith mage kept himself as alive as possible without raising the suspicions of the magic council or anyone else. His eyes moved slowly towards the direction of the basement door. "Follow me."

* * *

Bickslow lay on the freezing ground. The sound of a music box playing quietly against the wind. His eyes shot open. The deep snow around him feeling almost as though it were going to break his skin off. "He shielded his eyes against the wind as it kicked up stinging bits of ice from the ground. He looked around as best as he could. Everything around him was flat. No hills. No trees. Just barren, snow drowned ground. He wrapped his arms around himself as his teeth chattered. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he shouted loudly as he stood up off the ground, suddenly realizing that his body seemed completely undamaged. Eyeing himself down, he rolled his eyes at the lack of clothing. "OF COURSE..." he said sarcastically as he shivered wildly. Unsure of exactly where to go, the seith mage looked in a direction and started walking in hopes that he would eventually find something. The howling wind around him mercilessly slowing him down. He walked several steps, treading through the deep snow as best as possible before feeling a warm breath on his shoulder. Whipping himself around quickly, he was met with Orobas standing inches away from him. The demon blending heavily into the white washed world around him as he stood looking like the large gray horse the seith mage was somewhat familiar with. Rolling his eyes, Bickslow turned back around and continued to walk forward against the wind. "Any reason you're here?" he said as he pressed forward through the snow. The demon didn't say a word as he followed the seith mage. The music that played in the air bringing small comfort to the seith mage. "What? Nothing to say?" Bickslow said as he shot an annoyed glance behind him as Orobas continued to follow in silence. "Okay seriously ya fuck. Say something! Or can't you talk in this form?" Bickslow then shouted as he whipped himself around. Orobas stared at him. "I've nothing to say seith mage. I am simply here to observe." the demon said. Bickslow rolled his eyes as he yet again tread himself forward. "Good to know you can at least talk. Where the hell am I?" the seith mage asked as his skin burned from the cold air around him. Orobas' steps thudding through the snow heavily, the demon responded, "You're currently lost within your own mind." The answer was unsatisfactory to Bickslow as the pair continued to walk. The wind showing signs of possibly letting up. "Well isn't that just great. Too bad none of this shit looks familiar." the seith mage then said, slowing down his pace and walking next to Orobas. "How long am I gonna be stuck here?" Bickslow then asked in genuine curiosity. The heat that came off of the demon enough to coax the seith mage to at least stick near the demon. "Until you wake up." Orobas responded quietly.


	48. Chapter 48

Lisanna had slept rather soundly on the couch as the night turned into day, and then back to night. The general trauma seeming to aid in keeping the youngest Strauss asleep. Bickslow remained still and motionless as he lay in bed. His condition seeming to improve only barely in the day since the pair had been found in such dire straits. Laxus and Freed had alternated who was to watch Bickslow in the mean time. Each man taking the oppurtunity to take some well deserved rest after their implied shifts. Freed had scowered through the book he'd found multiple times, finding no answers as to what exactly it was that might have happened. Instead, he found it to be a book filled with various patterns, riddles, prayers, and chants. It had been a long time since he'd actually had to care deeply about what it was he was deciphering. He was mentally exhausted. Laxus spent his time on watch pacing slowly, but anxiously. His mind spending far too much time wondering why he'd let this incident slip through the cracks of his own common sense. That day they spent in the guild hall office should have been enough for him to see that this simple problem, was far from easy. He more or less understood Bickslow's desire to help, but why he would let it get to this point he'd never know. Mirajane had already left the home once, informing Kinana of her absence for the day. Wisely, Mira took the opportunity to speak to Elfman privately about the situation, letting him know what circumstance everyone was currently in. She'd even spent a fair bit of time comforting Evergreen. The fairy beginning to feel completely useless in the situation as she was only an informant herself. Mira also informed Makarov about what had happened. He seemed almost expectant to hear what Mirajane had to say, telling her to go back to Bickslow's home as he prepared to make a trip to Porlyusica's home. Makarov could see this coming from a mile away, yet like his grandson, seemed to let it slide through the cracks. When Makarov made his way to the older woman's home, Porlyusica was far from enthused to see him there, already knowing what the issue might have been if it warranted Makarov walking to her home.

"My children have every right to live how they see fit..." Makarov said rubbing his temples.

"Yes, well, you spare the rod, you spoil the child." Porlyusica said darkly.

"Punishing them for doing what they believe is the right thing to do..."

"Has led to trouble with this particular group of children. You know this Makarov." Porlyusica snapped out, not giving Makarov a chance to finish his statement

"Well...I'll have to discuss it with the boy later. Ideally when he's no longer half dead to the world." Makarov said.

Sending a scornful look towards Makarov, the woman slowly began rummaging through her own things, grabbing several specific tinctures and handing them to Makarov, giving the man specific instructions on what each item did and how exactly it should be used. He bowed deeply, eternally grateful to the woman for even taking the time to address the problem that was currently sitting at the master's feet.

"Be aware Makarov. He's likely wandering in his own mind if he isn't awake. This will be ripping him out of it." Porlyusica said as she handed him one of several small tinctures.

"Then why wake him?" Makarov asked

"Because the longer a person stays comatose, the less likely they are to recover. They may never die. But they'll be trapped in their own minds. It will be their prison and in his case, he controls that prison."

* * *

Lisanna woke up slowly from the deep rest she was in. The smell of several baked goods and a hearty meal filling the air around her. Clutching Pippi tightly, she sat upright and looked around, spotting Mira working tirelessly in the small kitchen. Evergreen followed in Mira's steps closely, helping in what ever way she could. It was obvious that Mira had been busying herself with anything. Lisanna peered down the hallway, spotting Laxus through the slight crack in the door. He appeared to be in conversation with Freed and someone else. His expression was serious as ever. She stared for a moment until Laxus shot a glance her way. His face stern and appearing angry before he shut the door fully. Slowly, Lisanna stood up and walked into the kitchen, tightening her grip around Pippi. Evergreen immediately noticed and stepped to the side to let Lisanna pass her. The youngest Strauss letting a small smile sit on her face for a moment. Mira's mind had been so busy moving that she hadn't noticed her younger sister walk into the kitchen at all, nor had she noticed Evergreen cease in movement. "M-Mira?" Lisanna said quietly, not expecting her sister to even notice her. Mirajane immediately turned around. Her blue eyes wide and glassy. Mira wasted no time grabbing her sister and holding her closely. No words needed to be said from her older sister as tears ran down her face. Lisanna leaned into the embrace. It was comforting to say in the least. After several silent minutes, Lisanna looked towards the stove top, eyeing the item that appeared to be en route towards burning.

"Mira...I think the food is burning." she said letting out a slight giggle.

"Oh!" Mira said, jumping backwards and removing the cooking item from the heat "Are you okay Lisanna? You've been asleep all day...I don't blame you though."

"Just sore...and kinda hungry now." Lisanna said no louder than a mouse.

Mirajane wasted no time grabbing one of several plates full of food and handing it to her sister as she guided Lisanna to the small table and seating her. Looking down at the food and ready to eat eagerly, Lisanna spotted the unused box of emergency contraceptive either herself or Bickslow had left on the table. Mira eyed the unused item down before grabbing it slowly and setting into a high cupboard. "We'll talk about that later, just eat Lisanna, okay?" Mira said smiling happily before she returned to cooking. Evergreen sat herself in the chair across from Lisanna, looking as though she'd committed some sort of crime. "Lisanna...look. I...I really am sorry about saying what I did earlier. It was uncalled for." Evergreen said carefully. The guilt showing on her face quite obviously. "It's okay Ever. Don't worry about it." Lisanna smiled out before taking a mouthful of food. It felt as though it had been ages since the youngest Strauss had eaten anything, and naturally, the food on her plate didn't last but a few moments. Mira had walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, only to return with Laxus, Freed, and Elfman. The moment Elfman spotted his youngest sister awake and eating, he wasted no time in hugging her, lifting her into the air and crushing the air out of her system. Tears readily poured from the large man's face as he'd explained everything that he'd been told by not only Ever and Mira, but Laxus and Freed as well. Lisanna squealed a bit as the tiny cuts that riddled her skin felt the compression. "Put her down man. She's beat up pretty good too." Laxus said as he slowly took a bite of his own food, being sure to stand as close to Mira as he could. Elfman gently placed Lisanna back down into the chair, treating her as though she were suddenly delicate china.

* * *

After the six mages had eaten what all Mira had prepared, they all sat in the living room quietly. Freed, Laxus, and Mira all periodically leaving to check on Bickslow's unchanging status. All of them curious to know exactly what had happened. Although Lisanna relayed as much information as she could, she wasn't sure how to answer many of the questions they had, such as how her and Bickslow got to Abaddon, what Orobas had to do with anything, or if this whole situation could have been avoided at all. The only consistent answer Lisanna seemed to have was, "I don't know." An answer that annoyed Laxus more than anything else. After an hour or so, a light knocking sounded throughout the home. The sound being far too low to the ground to be anyone other than Makarov. Laxus quickly rose to his feet and opened the door as his grandfather walked in. Makarov quickly eyed down the many mages in the small living room. All of them remaining silent. The moment he spotted Lisanna, he walked over to her, noting the totem that seemed to be locked in her arms. Doing his best to retain any tears that may have tried to form he spoke quietly in an effort to keep the tension that had suddenly formed, from becoming any thicker, "I'm glad you are okay." Although Makarov did have words he needed to exchange with Lisanna, they weren't necessarily as important as those that he needed to exchange with Bickslow. He handed her one of the many tinctures he had. "Take three drops for pain Lisanna. Laxus. Freed. Elfman. Follow me." he then said, gesturing for the men to all follow him. None of which hesitated to do so as they followed the old guild master to the bedroom.

When Makarov lay his eyes on Bickslow, he hitched his breath momentarily. Sighing, he reached into his pockets removing several different tinctures, each with a small parchment attached to it. "Well boys. This is going to be far from enjoyable for him, but he can't stay asleep." Makarov said, grabbing the smallest vile. "Gramps, he hasn't even been like this for a day. Shouldn't we wait until he's physically a bit recovered?" Laxus said as concern crossed over his face. It wasn't like his grandfather to act in such a rushed manner when it came to any member of the guild being injured. "No Laxus. There is a difference between resting, and being comatose. He needs to be awakened now. He can rest afterwards." Makarov said "be prepared to grab on to him should he jump up or act out in any way that may harm himself. Let us hope that he can come out of this gently. The boy's seen and been through too much as is."

* * *

"FUCK. I HATE THIS PLACE!" Bickslow screamed out, leaning in close to Orobas as he attempted to steal the demon's warmth from him. Bickslow's skin feeling so cold it felt almost as though he were on fire. The wind had at least dumbed down slightly leaving a thick fog, as he walked through knee deep snow. He had no direction to go, yet kept moving straight. It was an eerie feeling being stuck in almost pure silence. The sounds of his own light footsteps, and Orobas' heavy hooves being the only noises that rang in Bickslow's ears. "Look. If this is supposed to be my own head...why don't I know where the hell I am?" Bickslow asked. Hoping that perhaps the demon would give him any sort of viable answers. Orobas breathed loudly as he stopped moving, taking the opportunity to look back at the seith mage. "Unlike most of your memories you seem to access when you so please, you were forced into this one." Bickslow rolled his eyes at the answer. Pushing himself forward and moving ahead of the demon. "Yeah okay great. So where EXACTLY am I?" the seith mage said as he felt as though his bones were going to rattle out of his skin. Nothing he was doing was helping him retain heat. "At this very moment, you're on a blank slate. All you must do, is pick a memory and you'll be there. You should know this process." Orobas said before fading away. Bickslow spun around quickly in order to yell at the demon for not simply stating so beforehand. "Yeah well, I forgot!...it's never been like this before either..." It certainly would have spared him the horrible sensation of walking through the snow naked had he known that earlier. Reluctantly, he prepared to sit in the snow. "Welp. Can't really feel anything down there anyway." he said as he plopped himself down heavily. He slowed his breathing down and kept his eyes open as he thought of any other memory in the world that he could have had. If he were already in his head, then he wouldn't need to close his eyes and really try.

He watched as the world around him changed into the sanctity of his own bedroom. He relished in the warmth of the area. "Oh thank god." he said, relaxing on the floor as he tried to warms his limbs. The room itself was quiet and dark. He could hear breathing on his bed and after his limbs had warmed up slightly, he rose up to his knees and peered onto the bed. It was simply he and Lisanna fast asleep. Based on how clothed she was and uninjured he was, it was definitely from the first time she stayed over. He rose up to his feet and began walking about the room, looking for the black that seemed to always sneak their ways into his mind. After several minutes, he found nothing. Preparing his usual process, he started to walk out of the bedroom, turning around only as he heard a heavy weight shifting behind him. The three irises and pupils staring him down making him feel as though his heart were about to stop. He felt himself choke as the large teeth formed a far too toothy, far too wide grin. He nervously smiled before being pinned down to the ground. "Lovely scene, isn't it?" Thanatos said loudly as her form changed into the ever annoying feminine figure. Bickslow laughed out nervously. Any and all words escaping from his vocabulary. "You seem scared this time mage" Thanatos smiled out "did the dynamics of our relationship change?" she said. Her words bleeding sarcasm as she spoke. Running her blackened fingers through Bickslow's hair, she teased him relentlessly in hopes to harbor any sort of response.

"Leave. You and I are done here Thanatos." Bickslow said, ignoring her gestures.

"How quaint. WE aren't done. Not now. Not ever." Thanatos said, harassing the seith mage further.

"Yeah well...fuck you." was all Bickslow could think to say as he stared at the scene on the bed.

"There's a good boy! Now just cooperate with that little statement." Thanatos snickered out.

For once, Bickslow lay there, unwilling to even fight. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Not this time. He'd no plans, no thoughts, no ideas on what he should even do. Like a Pavlovian response, he knew that moving or fighting would lead to pain. More specifically, the pain of broken bones. He simply disengaged his train of thought. Letting his mind go completely blank. As he did, the scene around him fell apart. He lay back down in the snow, hating every moment of it as the bitter cold again greeted his skin. "Ugh. This is just dreary. Think of the last place you and I were at." Thanatos said, grabbing the seith mage by the wrist and forcing him to sit upright. Bickslow watched as the world him changed again. He watched as the area darkened, as painfully designed walls, and elaborate ceilings appeared around them. The marble flooring on the ground snapping him out of his gaze. "Such a good host!" Thanatos laughed out as she quickly shackled him up to the wall. Panic finally set in. Unsure of what else to do, he began thrashing wildly, trying to get himself out of the restraints. "This is bullshit! I'm not dead. You can't do this." he shouted, jerking one of his arms violently as a manic smile crossed his face. Thanatos smiled at him as though he were a foolish toddler. "I can do what ever I want, including killing you here as per our deal. As long as I can get you here, it will always be like that. What's great, is that you can bring yourself here as you just demonstrated." she responded while running a finger under his chin. Bickslow calmed down for a moment trying to think of something he could do. He took a deep breath for a moment, thinking of any place in his own timeline. The effort paying off as he found himself in the guild hall. As soon as his arms were free of their restraints and his feet touched the ground, he ran in an attempt to find a place to hide. He could see himself as well the rest of Raijinshu doing their regular guild routine or drinking and appearing completely standoffish.

He ran towards the front of the guildhall doors, swinging them open violently as he shoved them open. The world around him changing again to he and Lisanna laughing drunkenly in bed on the train. As if right on cue, Thanatos appeared standing in the doorway as Lisanna pointed her out. Bickslow watched as his own memory laughed her off. Within seconds, Bickslow was again thrown back to Abaddon. He now stood in the middle of the library. He immediately sealed his eyes shut and pounded himself on the side of the head. "Fuck. NO." he shouted, thinking of yet another location. He was now standing on the ground in front of the Strauss' home on the night he picked up Lisanna's things. As soon as he turned around, he choked. Watching himself being pinned against the ground as Thanatos' monstrous form made short work of his bones. One of her irises focusing on him as he stood there. Seconds later, her monstrous form removed herself from his memory, and instead found her way to him. She laughed wildly as they were again dragged to Abaddon. "Glad you think of me so often" Thanatos said as she wrapped her fingers around Bickslow's throat as his vision went black.

* * *

Laxus grabbed Bickslow's face, holding him as still as he could. "Bickslow! Calm down!" the dragon slayer shouted as Bickslow thrashed upright and onto his feet. Green flashing brightly below the bandages wrapped on his eyes. Freed and Elfman held on tightly to his arms and legs as Laxus raised the seith mage off the ground slightly. Makarov closed his eyes slowly at the sight. The image appearing to him to be nothing short of the average scene at a psychiatric ward as the three men, held the thrashing, screaming mage's limbs. "Seriously man! Calm down!" Laxus shouted even louder, holding Bickslow's head still and now covering his mouth. Bickslow was hyperventilating but was at least responding. For several moment, Bickslow jolted before calming down slightly. "I'm gonna let go of your mouth. If you fuckin' scream again, I'm gonna beat the daylights out of you, got it?" Laxus said sternly. Bickslow took in several breaths before nodding his head. Once his breathing was a bit more even, Laxus let go of his mouth but still held tightly to his head. "I can't fucking see." Bickslow said in a shaken voice. Laxus nodded as he spoke out, "Yeah. Your eyes are covered." Slowly, Laxus unwrapped his eyes, lowering him back to the floor. Freed and Elfman released Bickslow along side Laxus. The three men backed away slowly from Bickslow, giving the seith mage some space. The adrenaline had now faded slightly from Bickslow's system, and pain began to flood it's way back through him. Bickslow took a step forward as his world spun. The pain of a cracked bone bringing him off balance, and in his attempt to correct it, he flexed his center to stay balanced only to again, be slapped with pain. He dropped down entirely to the flooring. Heaving in for air as he grit his teeth. He heard several small steps walk towards him. Looking up from the flooring, he watched as Makarov stared down at him. The feeling drilling holes through Bickslow's head.


	49. Chapter 49

"On your feet, Bickslow." Makarov said as he stare down at seith mage. With no adrenaline to push him back to his feet and mask any and all feeling, Bickslow was forced to feel the status of all his wounds, regardless of how temporarily cared for they may have been. Staring down at the ground as hole drilled into him, Bickslow tried to right himself. Every little nerve felt like torture and brought him back down to the floor. Watching their friend struggle, both Laxus and Freed knelt down to lend a helping hand and get the seith mage to his feet. Both men received a sharp glare from the master. Though no words were exchanged, both mages knew to leave Bickslow on the ground, regardless of how degrading it was to watch their fallen comrade struggle at a basic task. "I said ON YOUR FEET boy!" Makarov then shouted. The sound making Laxus, Freed, and Elfman flinch. The words feeling more like a whip on Bickslow's back as he again tried unsuccessfully to right himself. All eyes in the room fixed on him, drove him a bit crazy.

"I...I can't." he said pathetically as his eyes stared widely at the flooring.

"You can Bickslow, and you will. Gods help you if you don't." Makarov then said

"Nice threat gramps. Won't work here." Bickslow laughed out.

"If you value anything in this world at all, you'll find a way to stand." the master said calmly.

"Yeah well...I don't, so piss off." Bickslow spit out in annoyance.

Makarov let out a sigh before clenching his hand into a small fist and popping it squarely into the back of Bickslow's head. The three standing men all looked away from the scene. None of them wanted to see Bickslow punished, let alone punished while already beaten and bloodied. The pop on the back of Bickslow's head easily forced his head down into the floor. The smell of the wood flooring was somehow unpleasant in his nose. Maybe it was the metallic smell that seemed to mingle with it. Biting down onto his bottom lip hard, he struggled again in failure to lift himself. He did this several more times, and each time he failed to get to his feet, Makarov would pop him on the head. After the fifth strike on him, Bickslow drove his own fist into the ground using it the best he could to stand. His totems all raising slightly off of the bed, they helped lift him, looking as though each of them were intoxicated in their erratic movements. Once on his feet, the seith mage staggered back and forth. Pain and lack of blood catching up quickly as he hobbled, trying to keep his weight off his leg. "WHAT?! WHY DO I NEED TO BE UP!" Bickslow shouted, nearly collapsing down again. Makarov smiled up at the seith mage, extending out a hand that now had a tincture in it. "You can't take this while face down." Bickslow straightened his vision and noted the small vile. Reaching out carefully, he took it from Makarov, readily taking a few drops before letting himself flop down onto his bed. Makarov moved onto the bed as well, crossing his legs as he sat comfortably. Bickslow felt the effects of the tincture almost immediately. Both he and his totems becoming more sprightly and aware as he lay there. Watching his totems dance, he turned his head slightly at the dark purple glow that seemed to surround each of them. Their faces all disappearing behind the colour before reappearing and again fading away. He shook his head to try and correct the odd affect, rubbing his eyes to see if it helped. The vision of all of them still seemed to bounce. He suddenly noted the absence of Pippi, immediately sitting up and asking for the whereabouts of the totem. Reassured by Laxus as to the location of Pippi, Bickslow relaxed before looking around at each person in the room. Each of them suddenly bouncing between being surrounded by auras, to fading into them entirely. He laughed maniacally at the effect.

"So Bickslow. What happened." Makarov said in a serious tone, snapping the mage out of his laughter.

"Bullshit happened." Bickslow responded, turning his head and glaring at the master, falling into laughter again when he watched Makarov's colors pulsate and take over his image.

"Clearly. Didn't you say you had this under control?" Makarov said unsmiling.

"NOPE! Said I'm pretty sure I knew what I was doing. Not the same thing. But hey. What I said was mostly true." Bickslow said letting his tongue fall.

"Do you understand that you nearly killed yourself..."

"Not a big deal! No more "human" seith magic users. Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Bickslow said in a smart-ass tone.

"You didn't let me finish. You nearly killed yourself AND Lisanna." Makarov snapped out.

"She would have been dead if I didn't do anything. Near death is better than death, wouldn't you agree?" Bickslow said quietly.

"Did she even need to be aware of any of this? Is this something you could have done in secret Bickslow?"

"...had I not followed her that night...she'd have been killed..."

"I'm not asking you about that, boy. Did you have to DIRECTLY involve her in this?" Makarov barked out harshly.

"No...but what's worse? Doing it behind her back and essentially raping her thoughts, her dreams, and her soul? Or giving her the decency to at least know what's happening to her, and why it's happening?! If she were anyone else in the fucking world gramps, I'd have given two shits less. I LIVE for that shit. Literally gets me hard first thing in the morning. But she's not anyone else in the world. She's worth a bit more to me than that." Bickslow shouted, moving his face mere inches away from Makarov.

"Be that as it may, you've involved an innocent person into your little world of chaos. How can you be sure the scars your leaving behind aren't going to backfire?"

"Yeah well I ain't holdin' her here against her will. She can leave and never look back if she wants. She chose to stay. I told her how this shit was gonna be and filled her in as best as I could. Even gave her a taste of things to come...even if it wasn't by choice. She didn't runaway. She stayed. She helped herself just as much as I helped her if anything. Something NONE of you got to witness. She's welcome to tell the Magic Council if she wants. My lips are sealed. The last thing I wanna be is an anchor on her chest. If she walks away from this unscathed, she's a goddamn saint though, because even I'm fucked from all this."

"Bickslow, did you ever think for a moment, that given the nature of what you are...what you do...frightened the girl enough into staying here...into following you down into the rabbit hole? That maybe your words and mannerisms forced her to follow?" Makarov said quietly

"...did you want me to lie instead?" Bickslow said narrowing his eyes.

"Silence and secrecy isn't a lie..."

"But it isn't the truth either gramps..."

"Bickslow. Be honest. Could you have acted sooner?" Makarov asked quietly.

"...yeah..." Bickslow responded, lowering his gaze down to his hands.

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess...because...I thought if it got bad enough, I'd have an excuse to bring her into my little world. Maybe she could see some sort of worth in herself through someone else. Especially since she didn't seem to see that through anyone at all. I guess...its just me being selfish...but I don't know...this is embarrassing gramps. Don't make me do this." Bickslow said as he went slightly flush with color.

"Did you at least do what you set out to do?" Makarov said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Her soul is as safe as it possibly can be. She won't have anymore lingering things in the dark...she can live in peace now at least. Recovering is up to her though. So is figuring out her own self worth."

"And what's your proof?" Makarov asked

"... I don't have physical proof. I bartered with my life, and I also traded my own soul and anything tied to it to keep her safe. You'll just have to take my word on it..."

"And if you should die? What will happen to her?"

"Then that sucks to be me...sucks a lot...again. But she'll be fine." Bickslow said as he shuddered for a moment.

Makarov sat quietly with Bickslow on the bed, watching as the seith mage. Bickslow began peeling and scratching the black polish off his nails. Anxiety getting the better of him as he was interrogated by the guild's master. The room fell into complete silence. No man in the room knowing exactly what to say, or to whom. Mustering up his energy, Bickslow rose up to his feet, hobbling slightly still, despite the pain being dulled. Using his totems like a brace, he made his way over to his dresser, rummaging through a it before pulling out a small wooden box and readily opened it. Inside the box was a small collection of neatly rolled spliffs. Laxus let out a loud sigh as he shook his head, realizing exactly what his comrade was about to do. Bickslow immediately opened the box up widely, offering the contents to everyone in the room. "WHAT KIND OF A REAL MAN WOULD USE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Elfman shouted as he took a heavy step forward. The action making Bickslow laugh maniacally as he looked the huge man up and down. "Oh please big boy. Like you got THAT big using only muscle cola and Evergreen's love." Freed buried his face in his hand as he laughed to himself quietly, yet unhesitatingly grabbed one of the neatly rolled items and quickly lit one for himself, opening up the bedroom window and letting the fresh air mix in with the stagnant air. If there is anything thing the green haired mage deserved now, it was a nice smoke and a strong drink. "What is it exactly you are doing Bickslow?" Makarov asked in slight confusion. Laxus walked over to to Bickslow and grabbed one of the spliffs himself, seating himself next to his grandfather and laughing for a minute. "Well gramps. Apparently, we're all about to act like a bunch of idiots." Laxus said as Bickslow tossed him a match. Catching the smell of exactly what it was that his grandson just lit next to him, Makarov's eyes immediately widened as he stood up on the bed. The scene in front of him nearly throwing him into a fit. "YOU CHILDREN ARE THE REASON I'M GOING TO DIE AN EARLY DEATH! THIS IS THE EXACT THING THE MAGIC COUNCIL IS ALWAYS HOUNDING ME ABOUT! YOU CHILDREN ALWAYS SEEM TO GET ME INTO THE WORST OF TROUBLES! YOU AREN'T EVEN OUT THE WOODS BICKSLOW, YET YOU'RE DOING THIS!" Makarov screamed out, knife handing every man in the room. A sly smile crossed Bickslow's face as the seith mage happily filled his lungs. "Yet here you are, loving us still and defending us." the seith said casually as he exhaled. Makarov immediately grabbed the small item from Bickslow's hand, giving him the absolute stink eye. "I'm doing this for my heart...and I swear, if ANY of you speak a word about this to anyone, I will pummel you into Earthland." Makarov's threat fell on deaf ears as the members of the Raijinshu laughed casually at the statement. "Oh? Not threatening enough? Fine. If you tell anyone, you will all always be the first to suffer during the punishment games, regardless of where you rank." The men of the Raijinshu immediately shut their mouths as their eyes widened. Elfman simply carried a look of defeat knowing that he was involved simply by proxy.

* * *

Half an hour had passed as all of the men sat in silence in the room. Bickslow 's vision had eventually corrected itself as his totems no longer bounced in various colors. Perhaps it was just an ill effect from the tincture mixing with general unwellness that had caused it. Either way, Bickslow dismissed it for now. He moved himself to the bed and simply let his world spin. Laying on his back, he curled readily with his totems, wishing that every single person in his home would leave. All he wanted in that moment, was Lisanna and Pippi. Laxus seated himself on the floor next to his grandfather, leaning heavily against the bed as he and Makarov stared up at the ceiling. Both men baring identical expressions: stern, yet relaxed. Neither sure why Bickslow would choose such a horrid paint scheme for his home. Freed had fallen asleep against the window pane. The nearly twenty-four hours he'd spent caring for his close friend finally showing against the man's usual dignified composure. Elfman stood quietly appearing almost too fixated on watching the muscle fibers and tendons in his arm flex and move. If he was going to be held to the same standards as the other men in the room, then who was he to deny a bit of fun and relaxation after a horrid day. His sister was fine. The bumbling fool of what she likely considered her significant other wasn't dead. What more could he really want.

Mirajane had quietly knocked on the bedroom door. "Ya know you can just walk in" Bickslow said loudly as he lay there trying to keep his muscles from moving. Laxus rose immediately, opening the door for Mira and welcoming her in. Following closely behind her, were Evergreen and Lisanna. As soon as Evergreen stepped foot into the bedroom, she immediately knew the goings on and rolled her eyes. The smell may have been subtle, but she knew exactly what it was, and judging by the condition of each man in the room, it was obvious to her that they had all enjoyed themselves a bit too much. Annoyed as she'd been left in the living room to worry, she immediately grabbed onto Elfman, hooking her arm around him quickly. The man seeming more than happy to have Evergreen there. "If everything here is done, we are going to head home." the fairy said. The stress of the past day lingering on her face. "Take Freed home too." Laxus ordered out as he glimpsed over to the sleeping mage. Freed's job was more or less done and Laxus was certain the green haired mage was dying to go home and clean himself up. Makarov nodded with the statement, though he didn't say a word. He simply stared at Elfman and Evergreen before closing his eyes. Elfman gently attempted to shake the man awake. When that didn't work, he grabbed the man in an unorthodox manner and knocked him away from the window pane, forcing Freed to catch himself before hitting the flooring. Grunting at himself in approval, Elfman walked over to Lisanna, hugging her tightly, being sure to squeeze any bits of air out of her. "If you need anything baby sis, you know where to find me." he said quietly before setting her down. Hugging Mira, he, Evergreen, and Freed all left the home. The night air still for once.

Laxus again stood close to Mira as the woman grabbed hold of her sister's hand. The oldest Strauss smiled at her sister before letting her hand go. Mira leaned back into Laxus, appreciating his warmth for a moment. She still remained far from happy about the circumstances surrounding her sister and Laxus' comrade, but was relieved to see life in both of them. What exactly it was that had happened between the two of them, she might not ever know. But even so, she would have to accept it for what it was. She did know, that today wasn't the day to hound her sister about what exactly it was she had been through...nor was it the time to bring up any awkward topics revolving around Lisanna's personal life. Makarov cracked an eye open to eye down the pair of mages that stood there. The look on his grandson's face seeming far softer than usual, reminding him of when Laxus was just a little boy. Mira's subtle smile was another matter he would need to address with all the concerns and worries that screamed from it. She had every right to be nervous for her younger sister, especially given the nature of everything. "Laxus. Take me home." Makarov said loudly. Laxus' soft expression immediately hardened as he straightened up and nodded at his grandfather. Helping his grandfather to his feet, Makarov turned his attention to Lisanna. The youngest Strauss hadn't taken more than a few steps towards Bickslow. Neither of them even bothering to pass a glance to the other despite having been through so much in such a short time. They created an unnecessary tension that, for what ever reason, had developed. Makarov sighed at the two of them. "Mira, please join us, won't you? I've been surrounded by these young men. I could use a change of scenery." the old man snickered out, earning a scowl from Laxus, though the dragon slayer dare not call out his grandfather. Hesitantly, Mira nodded. Embracing her sister for the final time that night, she kissed Lisanna on the forehead before turning her attention to Bickslow. Running her fingers through his hair for a moment, Bickslow shifted his eyes to look at her. Partially concerned at her actions, partially concerned about the low growling he was certain he was hearing from Laxus. As they walked out of the bedroom Makarov turned back to face Lisanna and Bickslow. "Everything that has occurred leading to this point will remain secret. It doesn't leave those who witnessed what happened. Understood?" Both mages nodded.

* * *

"Master...I don't want to leave Lisanna there...I just..." Mirajane said harshly.

"Mirajane my dear. I understand full well your feelings, but there is no sense in bothering the two right now. Let them rest." Makarov responded carefully

"But...master..."

"Serious Mira. Gramps isn't wrong. You aren't the only one pissed off about this whole thing, but do either of them look like they are gonna say anything? I have had to beat down, restrain, and help revive a close friend today. I even got accused of fucking Wendy for shits sake." Laxus said, locking his arm around Mira's a bit more aggressively then intended.

"Laxus...She's my sister... and she's being"

"What? A growing adult? That's what happens Mira. Ain't shit you can do about it. What are you gonna do? Stop her?" Laxus snapped out

"She wouldn't act like this if she weren't in ties with Bickslow...I know she wouldn't." Mira said quickly

"Yeah? Well guess what Mira? Bickslow wouldn't be acting like a fucking moron if it weren't for Lisanna, so this shit goes both ways. Your sister isn't a saint. Stop treating her like one."

"Oh please Laxus. Compared to Bickslow and everything HE has done, she is. And if I can stop her, I will."

"Both of you knock it off. Our conversation wasn't to leave the house. You're both more than welcome to return tomorrow and scold the both of them as you so please. But for now, that's enough." Makarov said, snapping both mages out of their argument.

* * *

Lisanna stood and Bickslow lay in an awkward silence as the sounds of footsteps exited the home. After a few deep breaths, Lisanna took the initiative, deciding to break the silence on her own. "Bicks...I'm so...SO sorry about everything." she said pitifully, letting Pippi join its siblings on the bed. Bickslow laughed out quietly as the small totem seemed overly enthused to be reawakened with it's siblings. He then watched as Lisanna began to sulk. His totems immediately moved towards her, each bumping her and preventing her from making her way down to the floor. Slowly, they bumped and pushed Lisanna towards Bickslow's bed, eventually knocking her into it. "You couldn't just call me over Bicks?" Lisanna said, trying to hide a few tears behind her smile. Bickslow shook his head slowly. "Nah. Too lazy right now." His totems continued to harass Lisanna until they eventually forced her into the bed, doing their best to scoot her closer to him. "I don't want to touch you right now Bickslow...you're really hurt..." Lisanna said as she resisted the egging on of his totems. Bickslow shrugged slightly. "It ain't that bad now." he said in a blatant lie. Lisanna immediately called him out on his lie, poking him lightly in the ribs and gaining an immediate response as Bickslow's body jerked away from the pressure. "Just come here." he then said smiling through the pain and letting his arm flop onto the bed, offering it as a pillow of sorts. As soon as Lisanna's head made light contact with it, he immediately wrapped her in closely, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot straight through him.

"Don't apologize for shit I volunteered to do. That's just stupid. Besides...if anyone needs to apologize...it's me..." Bickslow said.

"How so? You were just helping me?" Lisanna said as she lay there.

"...there's a lot more to it than that...but...I think...we should talk in the morning...I don't wanna talk about it right now...that okay sweet cheeks?"

"Yeah. That works."

...

...

...

...

...

"...hey Lissy..."

"What's up Bicks?"

"I can't really move. You know. Fucked up, everything...so you're gonna have to turn out the lights."

 **Carchee: So I will be totally honest with you. Very few things make me blush at nearly two in the morning, but you have succeeded! So for that, I thank you! **throws glitter and gold stars** MAJOR props to you for binge reading through that many chapters. Holy crap *tosses eye drops and coffee** I'm actually very excited to be coming to the conclusion of this story. I'm simply hoping to bring it all to justice slowly. :D**


	50. Chapter 50

Lisanna woke up to the sound of Bickslow sleep talking. His incoherent babble making her laugh under her breath as she lay there. Neither herself or Bickslow had moved a single inch in the night. She carefully tried to move her head off of his arm, finding her skin to be stuck to his slightly. Lisanna sat up carefully, looking around the room and taking in the details. It was nice to awaken in a familiar place. Bickslow's totems had all weaved themselves all around the pair of mages at some point during the night. She snuck her way out of the bed and as the cold air hit him, Bickslow's face turned slightly. Peering through the window, Lisanna could see that it was going to turn out to be a gorgeous day as the sun began sneaking it's way into the sky. She could even here the occasional bird beginning it's morning song, alerting the world of it's awakening. Bickslow began mumbling loudly as his body started to jerk and twist. _"He must be having a nightmare."_ Lisanna thought to herself. She sat down on the bed next to him before carefully trying to wake him up. He flinched almost painfully when she touched him, making her recoil. "Bicks...you need to wake up" she said quietly, locking her fingers around his. Immediately, he locked his fingers around her's tightly. His eyes shooting open as they quickly scanned the area. Realizing where he was, he let himself relax down into his bed. "Mornin'. Why are you awake before me?" he asked jokingly as he attempted to stretch out slightly, being careful not to over-flex any muscle. "You were sleep talking a bit." Lisanna said, smiling down at Bickslow, earning a nod from the man.

For several minutes, the pair sat in silence listening to the world outside as it began to stir. Clearing his throat, Bickslow asked, "Did you at least sleep okay, aside from my sleep talkin?" Nodding quickly, Lisanna responded "yeah" before sitting up straighter and pointing her free hand to the bathroom.

"Do you mind if I..."

"No. Please. Go." Bickslow said, interrupting her before she could finish her sentence.

Lisanna stood quickly and moved away, locking the bathroom door behind her. As Bickslow lay there, he looked around, spotting the tincture sitting on the nightstand next to him. For a moment, he thought about whether or not he wanted to use the substance. Gritting his teeth, he rolled his eyes. Opting to simply suck it up. Thinking it might be better for him to save it for a rainy day instead. Carefully, he tried to get up from the bed, finding that gravity was currently his worst enemy. Taking in several breaths, he jolted himself upright. The sudden rush of blood to his legs reminding him just how hurt he was. Having finished up her business in the bathroom, Lisanna stepped out. The youngest Strauss surprised to see Bickslow up on his feet at all. "You shouldn't be standing Bickslow! You need to rest. Seriously!" Lisanna said as she moved towards him quickly, using her shoulder as a brace for the seith mage. "I shouldn't do a lot of things sweet cheeks. Yet, here I am. Doin' it anyway. Help me take these wrappings off. Shits itchy." he said, lying carefully. The wrappings didn't bother him in the least bit. He was more then familiar with being bandaged. He simply had a running suspicion about his injuries. "Freed will be mad though..." Lisanna responded quietly. Bickslow shrugged as a wide grin crossed his face. "It's Freed. He'll manage." Hesitantly, Lisanna moved in front of the seith mage and carefully started unwrapping the many bandages that covered Bickslow. Silently, Bickslow watched as Lisanna moved, catching the occasional bit of eye contact before she would quickly look away. Removing the bandage from his cheek, Lisanna did her best to not look the man in the eyes at all.

The bandages all removed from his skin, Lisanna gathered all of the partially bloodied materials up in her hands as she prepared to toss them in the bin. Bickslow looked over his own skin, surprised to see the lack of any real damage, although a bit annoyed that he'd been stripped of his own clothing at some point. He saw lots of bruising and plenty of stitches, but a lack of any gaping wounds and more importantly, no massive holes. "So...I know I was more fucked up than this..." Bickslow said, eyeing down the burn marks on his chest. "Wendy came over...she worked really hard to heal you up." Lisanna responded softly "...also...about your injuries...". Bickslow smirked. He'd always had a small soft spot for the tiny dragon slayer. The young girl never giving herself nearly enough credit for just how useful and amazing her talents were. "Well. She certainly worked her magic well. You'd never even guess that I was pretty well screwed." he laughed out as he started to hobble towards the bathroom, ignoring the second half of Lisanna's statement. A quiet knock on the front door stopping him in his tracks. Looking towards Lisanna, the youngest Strauss nodded. A silent agreement having just passed as she went to answer the door. Lisanna moved slowly towards the front door as another knock rang out. She could hear two tiny female voices arguing behind the door. She carefully cracked the door open and immediately spotted Wendy and Carla. The Exceed reprimanding the young dragon slayer for even thinking for a moment that coming to an adult man's home unannounced or even at all was remotely close to a good ideal.

"Hi Lisanna!" Wendy said loudly as her eyes pleaded for Lisanna to save her from her Exceed.

"L-Lisanna?! Oh good grief." Carla said as she waved her paw in annoyance.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Wendy INSISTED that we come check on Bickslow." Carla snapped out.

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay was all. Is he?" Wendy asked

"He's a lot better thanks to you Wendy. Thanks. Please come in! We were actually just talking about you." Lisanna said as she widened the door to Bickslow's home and offering them both entrance. Wendy readily stepped into his home. The smell of blood still staining the air and agitating her sensitive nose slightly. She did her very best to ignore it. Immediately, Wendy looked for Bickslow. "WELP! I can mark 'pissing blood' off the list of shit I've done!" Bickslow said loudly as he hobbled around the corner of the hallway. He immediately caught sight of not only Lisanna standing there wide-eyed, but Wendy and Carla and with as much effort as he could muster, he covered himself up slightly. Within seconds, Lisanna had turned Wendy around to prevent the young girl from seeing anything. Carla on the other hand had wasted no time in flying straight into Bickslow's face.

"HOW DARE YOU! Wendy is a child!" Carla shouted being sure to keep her eyes level with his.

"I didn't know she was in here! I was in the bathroom!" the seith mage laughed out.

"Regardless! Why would a person run around nude so carelessly!" Carla immediately snapped back.

"IT'S MY HOUSE! Pretty sure I'm allowed to do that!"

"This is HIGHLY inappropriate for anyone. You have Lisanna here as well. She's dressed fully!"

"...I mean...she doesn't have to be..." Bickslow then said, smirking widely

"Go get yourself dressed you pervert!" Carla then shouted, striking a nerve with the seith mage.

"Pervert?! You're the one keeping me here to talk...unless there's something else that this little kitty wants" He said cooly, cocking an eyebrow at the exceed.

Carla's mouth dropped at the mere suggestion of such things, and before she could lay a tiny paw on the seith mage, Wendy had grabbed her, holding her tightly against her own chest. With her eyes sealed shut the tiny dragon slayer said, "I'm SOO sorry Bickslow. I just wanted to see if you were okay and stuff since the last time I saw you, you were almost dead. I was just scared that you wouldn't be okay an-" before allowing the young girl to finish, Bickslow covered her mouth with his finger to keep her quiet for a second. "Let me get dressed and we'll talk, okay Wendy." Nodding quickly, Wendy kept her eyes shut as she listened to the sound of Bickslow hobbling back to his room. Once he was behind closed doors, Bickslow loudly shouted, "Ya know Carla. Only a few more years before she's legal too!" before laughing obnoxiously. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Carla quietly whispered to Wendy, "Gods help you if I should find out that you have any thing with this man." Wendy swallowed loudly before walking with her exceed back towards the living.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet guys? It's really early." Lisanna asked Wendy and Carla as she walked towards the kitchen.

"No. Wendy was too impatient to eat. She attempted to sneak out of Fairy hills before I awoke." Carla responded.

"It's not like that Carla. I was just worried and you were so tired." Wendy pouted.

Smiling happily at the young dragon slayer and her Exceed, Lisanna began preparing a small breakfast for all of them. Peering into the pantry and fridge, she noticed that all that was really left were leftovers and sides. None of which would really make for a solid breakfast. "I hope you guys don't mind splitting some leftovers with us. Mira made this stuff yesterday, so it's still pretty fresh." Lisanna smiled out as she heated up a pan. She did spot a small bundle of various fruits and figured that would likely be all that Bickslow would eat and sliced some up and tossed it into a bowl. After a few minutes Bickslow again hobbled down the hallway. His attire consisting of nothing more than a pair of sweats. "Oh for goodness sake. Put on a REAL outfit!" Carla yelled as she took a small mouthful of food, holding her paw up to try and obstruct Wendy's vision. Bickslow rolled his eyes and complained, "She's around Gray more than she's around me. She's probably seen more than her fair share of the male anatomy. Besides. How old is now? Twelve? Thirteen? Shouldn't ya be givin' her the birds and bees talk anyway?" he grabbed the small bowl of fruit from the counter and then leaned down close to Carla "...or is this about something else kitty?" he said winking out. Carla immediately turned her nose up to the man, having an inner battle with herself on whether to simply let the man have his own laugh at her expense, or at a few more scratches to his already scratched face. Opting for maturity, she simply kept her mouth shut.

* * *

After they had all finished their small meals, they moved to the living room. Bickslow slowly moved himself down to the floor, letting the pair of young women and Exceed occupy the space on the couch. "I owe ya big time Wendy" Bickslow said, smiling softly at the young girl. Blushing slightly, Wendy waved her hands as she smiled back at the seith mage," It's really not a big deal. I'm just glad you're okay...it was really scary seeing you like that." Smiling wider, Bickslow laughed out slightly as he closed his eyes and nodded at the young girl. "I can imagine. Sorry you had to see any of that at all. You gotta let me thank you somehow. How about I take you and your friends out to dinner. Gotta let me pay ya back somehow." Bickslow said. Wendy's eyes lit up at the idea. Before she even had a second to speak, Carla shot the idea down. "Grown men have NO business with young girls." Bickslow glared at the cat for a few seconds as he tried to come up with what to say about the matter. Not everything the man did revolved around having the absolute worst intentions. "I was talkin to Wendy there cat. And she seemed pretty excited about it so I'm gonna take her excitement as a yes. Just gimme a date Wendy, and we'll make it happen." he then said. Bickslow leaned back for a moment. His body beginning to demand some sort of relief for the pain he was in. Even if was great at masking his pain, he was still only human and his expressions and mannerisms gave away his slight agony.

"Hey Bickslow. If you're still hurting, I can try and help you again. I feel a lot more refreshed today after all." Wendy said happily.

"Who am I to say no to that face." Bickslow smiled out, trying to mask his cringe.

"It might help you feel a little bit better at least."

"SOLD!"

Wendy spent a few minutes trying to heal the seith mage up to the best of her abilities. A few audible pops and cringe worthy noises later, she had done what she could to heal Bickslow up a bit more. The feeling making a world of difference for the man as he was able to stretch and flex his muscles a hell of a lot more. Although he was stiff and sore, it was at least extremely tolerable for him. The feeling being no different then getting into a really bad spare with Laxus and getting his ass handed to him. Uncomfortable, but completely livable. "Take me and my friends out for brunch in a couple of weeks. That's when the spring dance for everyone is, right?" Wendy said. Bickslow immediately gave her a thumbs up. "Demanding. I like it! I'll see ya then" he said smiling before admiring Wendy's handy work. His leg felt worlds better, but his gut is what truly felt the best. A large scar seeming to reside where the hole should have been. If he could see his own internal organs, he's sure he would have been awestruck. Wendy then began working on healing Lisanna. The youngest Strauss caught a bit off guard, but enjoying the feeling as Wendy worked on her. The two young women smiled at each other. Having spent a short while on Lisanna, Wendy stretched her own muscles before standing up. "You're finished here Wendy. As you can see, Bickslow is fine. Now let's go. You and I have much to talk about." Carla said, helping herself out of the home. Both Bickslow and Lisanna waved to the pair as Wendy ran to keep up with Carla.

* * *

Bickslow stretched out and rolled on the floor, loving the fact that he had his flexibility back. His totems all appearing to try and mimic him as they rolled carelessly on the ground. Lisanna smiled at the sight. Bickslow relished in his babies company as he began their simple game. Each of them stacking one on top of the other before Bickslow counted down backwards. When he pointed at one, the whole tower of totems fell to the ground. Lisanna wasn't sure of the purpose of this game, but still laughed at it.

"Hey Bickslow..." Lisanna said quietly

"Yeah what's up" the seith mage responded as he pointed to his totems and watched them fall.

"I though you said you couldn't be hurt by those...things...in your head...and what did you need to apologize for yesterday?"

Bickslow froze. He knew what conversation was about to happen, despite trying to avoid it desperately. It needed to happen and he knew it. He had hoped that coming out of Abaddon alive and well would have been enough to simply let the conversation glide away quietly. "I guess Abaddon and things of that nature, aren't really in my head...I guess they are a bit closer to home...a bit more real." he said as he sent his totems to their respective places on the shelf. "I see...what did you need to apologize to me about?" Lisanna then repeated. She watched as Bickslow eyed multiple areas in his home.

"Lisanna...how do you feel about everything that just happened. Everything. Start to finish." he asked.

"I mean...it's been crazy. I don't think I ever want to do it again." she answered.

"Do you regret having to be involved with this, this chaos in anyway?" he then said carefully

"I mean, yes and no. I learned a lot about how you basically exist, but it kind of scares me." she said

"How do you feel about seeing all the crazy shit, ya know, figures...demons...souls..murders...the like."

"I could have probably gone the rest of my life without seeing those things to be honest. But...if it's something I had to be a part of then I mean, so be it."

"...you didn't..." he said regretfully

"What do you mean I didn't?" Lisanna asked.

"You didn't have to be a part of this at all." Bickslow said as his throat tightened on him.

"You said I did. How could I not have been." she then asked more concerned.

"This shit is my world. This is part of what I live in everyday. This is the way I live...the shit I see...well... I can see this shit happening to anyone from a mile away. I can see it the second it happens. I can fix it the moment I see it if I really want to. I can fix it all without you having any real clue as to what's happening to you. You might feel weird or have strange dreams...but that's it...or..."

"...or?..." she said interrupting him

"Or I can let it progress and grow. I can let it get out of control." he answered regretfully

"Why...would you do that..." she said wide eyed

"I guess to let someone else see what I've done and know what I do...Couldn't really think of any other way to get ya to notice me." he said foolishly

"...so...you took advantage of me being followed by those...things...for the sake of a date..." she said slowly.

"When you put it that way, it sounds shitty."

"BECAUSE IT IS SHITTY. If you could have helped without causing this much chaos for both you and I, why wouldn't you. If you, someone who deals with this type of psychotic shit can hardly stand it, what makes you think that someone like me can handle it?! I watched you die!" she screamed out.

"Yeah, but it felt wrong to keep you in the dark."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you KNOWINGLY let things get this bad. I mean, sure. I get it for a total stranger. But for me? Someone you supposedly care about...your guild mate...Why wouldn't you step in sooner?!"

"Because it would have been simple as fuck. You wouldn't have seen just how bad shit can get. You would have never seen just how far I would go to-"

"Go to what? Make a fucking impression Bickslow?! All you needed to do was open your own mouth. I would have listened you know! I never wanted any of this to happen like this. You made it seem like you knew exactly what you were doing. You lied." she then snapped out at him.

"Yeah. Fine. I did fucking lie. But guess what? I'd have done this shit regardless of that lie. I'd do it every day if I had to. I'd have just rather you fucking seen and known EXACTLY what it, me, this, was all about."

"That doesn't make it somehow better!"

"Yeah...you're right...I'm sorry..." he said quietly

"I need to go...now..."

Lisanna stood up quickly. Her hands twitching in the air for a moment as she stood unsure of what words, if any, that she could say. Biting back tears, she moved towards the front door, opening it and staring out into the rest of Magnolia. The city coming to life more and more as the morning sat in the clear skies above. As carefully as he could, Bickslow focused his eyes. He watched as Lisanna's soul danced angrily in it's place in her chest. It's roots set sure in their rightful place. Her aura spun wildly with any reds and greens being consumed by shades of blue. Feeling his eyes on her, Lisanna shot an uncaring glance towards him. "Don't ever...EVER look at me again..." She slammed the door as she walked out. Bickslow stood up slowly, taking in a long breath. As he exhaled, he graced a single wall with a new hole.


	51. Chapter 51

"Hell na. You know I can't do people." Gajeel said as Levy dragged him closer and closer to the guild. Although he wasn't really trying all that hard, he was still giving the much smaller woman a hard time as she pulled his arm in an attempt to drag him. "We have to tell everyone eventually. Why not now? It's not like they aren't talking about already Gajeel!" Levy said, flipping around and now using both her hands to try and drag the dragon slayer. The streets of Magnolia had filled with the typical hustle and bustle that was to be expected. The passerbys all stared at the strange scene unfolding in front of them as Levy continued to drag Gajeel through the last block before they would be at the guild. "Well, you certainly put up a tough front for such a coward." Patherlily said as he began pushing Gajeel by his ankles. "It ain't like that! This just ain't my type of deal!" Gajeel said as he protested a bit more. A slight tingling caught the dragon slayer off guard before thunder cracked loudly through the morning air. Gajeel froze in place, quickly bringing Levy into him. "Thunder? The skies are clear though." Levy said as the large man scanned the area around them. "Yeah...that ain't regular thunder. Lily, take Levy to the guild. I'll met you both there shortly." Gajeel then said lowly, looking towards the direction the thunder seemed to crack loudest. Lily had flown into Levy's arms at the sound of thunder, though he still nodded furiously. "You're just using THAT as an excuse to leave Gajeel." Levy then said, annoyed at the sudden convenience of it all. Finding the nearest building, the dragon slayer quickly pressed the small woman into it as he lifted her off her feet. "It ain't like that. I'm just a bit suspicious of what that idiot might be doin'." Gajeel then said, taking a small nibble on Levy's cheek. The script mage blushing and Gajeel pressed her harder into the wall, all the while listening to the light pops and cracks that traveled through the air. Pantherlily, having been crushed between the two mages was slapping Gajeel's arm in a desperate attempt to snap the two of them out of it as he struggled for oxygen. "G-G-Gajeel...A-a-a-ir." he managed to squeeze out before the dragon slayer backed up slightly. "Sorry Lily. Seriously though. Levy. Go..spread the 'good word' to the guild. I'll be back in a minute." Gajeel said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead and set her down. Puffing up her checks and rolling her eyes, she smiled and walked towards the guild. Gajeel smirked as he watched his Exceed and mate walk towards the guild. The pressure of having to be a family man sooner than not hardly weighing down his thoughts. "How Gajeel doesn't break you at times is beyond me Levy. Surely you should ask for him to treat you gently, especially now." Pantherlily said quietly in hopes that Gajeel wouldn't hear him. "I bought you ear plugs for a reason cat! And I ain't heard her complain once!" Gajeel then shouted as he walked backwards towards the thunder. A wide smirk covering his face as Levy turned around. As soon as the script mage made eye contact with him, the dragon slayer winked before taking off.

* * *

Laxus had been sitting in the kitchen of the Strauss' home as Mira readied a meal for the two of them. Despite the noise Mira was making as she cooked and moved, he could hear shuffling in the basement of the home. Moving slowly, he went to the basement door, unsure of what to expect when he opened the door. Gods help anyone who would even consider attempting to burglarize the Strauss' home right now, especially given then less than exemplary mood he was currently in. His night with Mira carried over into the morning. The two of them having spent a majority of their time arguing and defending their friends and siblings. Neither of them willing to admit that their chosen side might, even for a second, be wrong. As he opened the door, he was immediately hit in the chest by none other than Lisanna. He immediately locked his arm around the girl purely out of instinct. "Let me go!" Lisanna screamed out as she pounded her fists into Laxus, immediately changing into her cat form as she attempted to scratch the dragon slayer. Her actions making Laxus tighten his grip to keep her from moving. "What the hell is your problem?!" Laxus then shouted as he lifted Lisanna off of the ground, earning several kicks to the shins as he did. Mira ran over quickly to see what exactly all of the commotion was about. "Put Lisanna down Laxus!" the oldest Strauss shouted as she watched her sister struggling under the man's grip. Hesitantly, Laxus set the girl down, not wishing to egg on another argument with his mate. The moment he did, Lisanna made sure to land several deep scratches in the dragon slayer's arm before dashing up the staircase to her own bedroom. Laxus' eyes narrowing as he followed the Lisanna's movement. Cracking his neck as he did so in annoyance. He watched as Mira ran up, hot on her sister's heels. Doing his best to refrain from acting rashly, he stood in place, taking in several breaths as he did. The tingle running up his spine begging for a fight. He slowly moved to the base of the staircase, listening closely to what ever he could hear. The blood trickling down his arm elevating his heart rate.

"Lisanna! What happened?" Mira cried out as she chased her sister up the stairs. Lisanna ignored her sister's calling and dashed head long into her room, spinning around wildly for a minute as she tried to figure out a plan for herself. Looking around her empty room, she merely collapsed onto the floor. Mira moved into the room quickly, dropping down to her own knees to level with her younger sister. "Lisanna, what's going on?" Mira said as she carefully placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Lisanna's eyes darted to her dresser, ready to empty it's contents and run. "...he lied..." Lisanna said under her breath, gritting her teeth hard as she sat on the floor. Mira blinked several times, unsure of exactly what it was Lisanna was referencing. "What do you mean he lied? Are you talking about Bickslow?" Mira then said. Lisanna nodded quickly, letting herself relax slightly under her sister's hand.

"I didn't have to go through any of this...this...this crazy bullshit." Lisanna said to her sister.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Bickslow...in a way, planned this all out. He could have fixed this." Lisanna then said as she looked at her sister "he could have fixed this easily."

"I thought he did fix what ever the issue was though." Mira then said, confused by her sister.

"He did. But he could have fixed it all a long time ago. He intentionally let everything get as bad as it did."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know Mira. He said something about me not having to be there, and him just trying to let me see what he does. He said he could have fixed this before it got this bad, but he chose not to because 'he could'."

"Did he say why he would do something like that?" Mira then asked.

Lisanna shrugged at her sister as tears started to form in her eyes. Her mind bouncing between reality, and what had happened in the past two weeks. She'd never had to watch people die violent deaths before. She was now well versed in it. Worst of all, she'd never had to watch someone she cared about die violently. That image was burned into her brain like a brand. Lisanna was no stranger to seeing some truly terrible things. She saw more than her fair share of cruelties and injustices in Edolas. Almost all of which was done to people involuntarily, or by people making simple mistakes. But to know that Bickslow knowingly let her get into harms way and give her front row seats to it all, turned her stomach. Even if his intentions were well meant, he nearly got the both of them killed for the sake of getting to know him...something she would have been happy to do had he merely asked or even struck up a casual conversation. Lisanna wasn't even sure how much of what he did was for the sake of putting on a good show, or for truly helping. Her mind split in two as part of her truly believed that Bickslow may have simply been making everything up to simply leave make and impression, the other half telling her she knows he wouldn't do something like that regardless of the track record he holds. She'd heard how easy it was for him to side with Laxus when the Raijinshu took it upon themselves to turn Fairy Tail against itself. The man had a clear history of doing things that benefit him. Whose to say playing a twisted game with her didn't somehow fall under the same category. She trusted him to make the right calls, and despite the fact that he did do nearly everything he said he would do, she still felt as though her trust was completely betrayed. She was thankful that her soul was at least intact and that she would no longer have to worry about figures that roamed around in the dark attempting to steal her away, but what ever sense of belonging she thought she had, felt as though it were nearly non-existent now.

"Mira...I...I must really not belong here at all." Lisanna cried out.

"Lisanna! Don't say that. You know you do. You just..."

"I just got my trust and hopes twisted and manipulated. I don't know who I'm trying to kid anymore. You know, I thought that I did belong here. Bickslow definitely made me feel that way, but if he's willing to lie...then I know everyone else is." Lisanna then said, completely dejected.

"How selfish can you be Lisanna?" Mira snapped out "Yes. What Bickslow did was wrong, but he still went out of his way to actually do it...to do something...something that even your brother and I...your family, failed to do. And EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US at the guild have missed you and needed you. Even Laxus. He nearly went berserk when you went away. He changed completely after you disappeared. Everyone did. Just because you don't think you'll be missed or that you'll ever be needed, doesn't make that true in the slightest."

"If no one listens, why should I have to say anything to be noticed." Lisanna then said smiling

"Of course no one is going to listen if you're willing to plaster on a mask. You can't pretend that everything is okay when it's not. I know you're brother and I aren't always the best at listening to you. It's not because we don't love you wholeheartedly...it's because we love you and don't want you to hurt. The thought of it breaks our hearts, and we are both completely selfish for not listening. We lost you before even getting a chance to say goodbye to you...we'd do anything to make sure you're okay...we just aren't always sure how." Mira then said as she moved her and her sister to the bed.

"I guess Mira...I just...I don't know anymore. Why would anyone who cares willingly lie."

"Because Lisanna...we're not perfect. No body is. And we all tend to do really, REALLY dumb things when it comes to the people we care the most about. Even...even if I don't necessarily like Bickslow, he does have very good characteristics, and I hate to say it...but fierce loyalty is one of those. If he's as dedicated to you, as he is to the Raijinshu and Laxus...maybe you can look past some of his imperfections." Mira then said smiling at her younger sister.

* * *

Laxus stood in silence at the bottom of stairs. Hearing of his friend's deception gave that tingle running up his neck a reason to exist and without a word, he moved out of the Strauss' home as quietly as he could, not staying long enough to hear any more of the conversation. The morning air felt like fuel to the fire he now had burning in him as he marched silently in the direction of Bickslow's home. The citizens of Magnolia naturally held and uncomfortable stance when Laxus made his way through town. His expression was something less than pleasant as his menacing scowl and twisted smirk gave him an uncomfortable vibe. But in a state where he was enraged, the citizens of Magnolia readily parted as he walked through. The electricity popping off of his skin jumping and zapping any person that stood too close to the man. As Bickslow's home neared, Laxus' pace quickened. With single heavy kick coupled with a high dose of electricity, Laxus easily stomped the heavy door in, knocking it off of it's hinges. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Bickslow said under his breath. The seith mage fully dressed and seeming as though he were about to leave his home, his totems all now floating in a readied stance. Without a word, Laxus burst through the door. The second Laxus' eyes made contact with Bickslow's, he wasted no time in charging at the seith mage. Bickslow was able to dodge the initial punch that Laxus had thrown, but was unable to dodge the line of electricity that followed the hit. Each charge hitting him directly on his mask, forcing him to stand and convulse. With ease, Laxus was able to grab the seith mage and pin him face down to the floor.

"You lied." Laxus growled out.

"Man...Freed would seriously die to be in this position." Bickslow sarcastically choked out.

Grabbing Bickslow by the back of his head, Laxus quickly slammed Bickslow's head down once into the ground, being sure to add his own body-weight into the blow when Bickslow's head made contact. The extra weight to Bickslow's head adding an extra bit of color to the stars the seith mage was already seeing. Laxus growled out louder, letting the electricity flow a bit more freely. "FUCK. FINE! Yes. I lied." Bickslow shouted, doing his best to buck Laxus off as his totems all began slamming into various parts of Laxus. With minimal effort, Laxus was able to stop all of them from moving, much to the dismay of Bickslow as thunder cracked loudly in his home. "The hell do you want man?!" Bickslow then shouted as his totems each hit the floor. Bits of smoke rising from each of them.

"You had no fucking idea what you were doing. Did you?" Laxus said.

"Uh, yeah I did. I'd be dead otherwise." Bickslow said as he clinched his teeth.

"You did die you stupid shit. Why'd you do it." Laxus snapped out, adding a heavy knee into the small of Bickslow's back.

"Because I can." Bickslow then said, jolting his back under the sudden pressure.

"I made a promise to kill you if you fucked any of this shit up. You remember that? As far as I'm concerned, you fucked this up." Laxus said threateningly.

"Then do it. I don't give a shit." Bickslow responded in a careless tone.

"What's fucked up, is that you'd probably actually love that." Laxus responded, letting more electricity flow through him.

"Gets me off just thinkin' about it." Bickslow said, trying to get Laxus' eyes into his vision.

His fist raised above him comrade, electricity sparked loudly through the air as Laxus prepared to pummel his comrade into the flooring. Bickslow watched from the corners of his vision as bright white and yellow sparks started to blind him slightly. Closing his eyes slowly, Bickslow prepared himself to be pummeled down and beaten. He felt Laxus' weight shift on him and braced for impact, only to feel all of the heavy dragon slayer's weight removed from him and hearing loud scuffling on the floor next to him. Quickly looking next to him, he saw Laxus pinned down on the ground. Sparks flying out of the dragon slayer and finding their way into the heavy iron rods situated heavily onto Laxus' hands. "The hell did you do to piss this one off freak?!" Gajeel then shouted, doing his best to keep Laxus pinned to the flooring. Laughing maniacally, Bickslow immediately rose to his feet, his totems all following suite. "It's me metalhead. You already know." Bickslow laughed out. Slowly, Gajeel started to lose his grounding on Laxus. The second Laxus was able to raise himself up onto one knee, both Gajeel and Bickslow ran out of the home. Bickslow laughing wildly as Gajeel eyed him down curiously, sticking next to the seith mage. He may not have cared too particularly for the man, but he was still a a bit of heathen like himself. As far as Gajeel was concerned, "birds of a feather" applied to this situation. Bickslow and Gajeel readily and easily bounded and hopped over the buildings of Magnolia, harboring the attention of any and all the citizens who were out for the late morning rushes. Within seconds, Laxus was right behind them. If there was anything the iron dragon slayer hated, it was being chased like a prey item. Without thinking, Gajeel immediately turned around to face the lightning dragon slayer. Using one of his arms as a lightning rod, Gajeel was able to redirect the shot of electricity that Laxus had thrown at them. The iron dragon slayer more than surprised to see Bickslow dropping down and placing a knee heavily down into Laxus shoulder before bounding off. His totems all mimicking the action. Signalling for the two men to again start running, Bickslow quickly gestured and Gajeel hopped to it.

"Seriously man. What the hell did you do?" Gajeel laughed out nervously, following the seith mage closely. Electricity popping behind him.

"I fucked his girlfriend's sister in every sense of the word." Bickslow said as he bounded off of Poppo. The totem letting out almost an offended grunt as he did.

"That warrants him to kill your ass?" Gajeel then said.

"Technically yes." Bickslow shouted out, turning to the left quickly as a bolt of electricity formed on the right and Laxus appeared.

"Man you guys got a fucked up relationship." Gajeel laughed out.

"He loves me for it. I owe ya one by the way."

"Yeah ya do. Levy's gonna kill me."

"Why'd you come here then?!" Bickslow shouted.

"The sound of thunder gets me goin' nowadays...giheehee." Gajeel smirked out.

"Any chance to fight Laxus again, huh?" Bickslow said as a wide grin crossed his face.

* * *

The two men spent the better part of the morning trying to outrun and out maneuver Laxus. Both of which failing miserably as the lightning dragon slayer was easily able to keep up with the two of them. They had managed to get out to the outskirts of Magnolia at least, keeping the amount of damage they had done to a minimum. Only a few roof shingles and Bickslow's home had any real damage to them. Finding a heavily wooded area, both Bickslow and Gajeel stopped running much to the pleasure of the iron dragon slayer as he readied himself to fight the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus stopped right behind them as well. His temper having fizzled off slightly after having to give chase to both men.

"You know. I only had plans on killin' Bickslow. But I'm more than happy to remind you exactly where it is you stand Gajeel." Laxus spat out.

"Big words comin' from a guy who was just pinned to the ground by me." Gajeel said, excited for the match to come.

"Hey, I was bent over ready to take it Laxus." Bickslow laughed out.

"The hell are you even here for Black Steel?" Laxus then said in annoyance.

"I was supposed to be with Levy officially announcing...having...twins...But you were makin' a ruckus." Gajeel responded as he smirked.

"Twins? Holy shit. How'd you find that out?" Laxus then said relaxing his stance slightly.

"The freak came over and sorta figured that one out...was having an episode." Gajeel then said, keeping his guard up still.

"Flashbacks?" Laxus said as his fighting stance dropped entirely.

Gajeel nodded slowly. Laxus sighed as he rubbed his temples, glaring over towards Bickslow. Even if he genuinely did want to beat his friend into oblivion for lying, the man still meant well in almost everything he did and Laxus knew it. Laxus reached into cloak and pulled out a cigar, clipping it quickly for himself and began the process of smoking it. Without missing a beat, he then tossed a cigar over towards Bickslow. The seith mage immediately relaxing his stance as he readied the cigar for himself. Gajeel stood in a bit of confusion as the two men that he had walked in on mid battle, were now casually enjoying a smoke together. Laxus eyed the iron dragon slayer down for a moment before forcefully handing the man a lit and readied cigar. "One kid has got to have a mostly functioning dad...two means you'll need to be fully functioning. Congrats. Save the fight for another time." Laxus said as the earthy taste of the cigar filled his mouth. Gajeel took the cigar and tilted his head in thanks to the lightning dragon slayer. "I'll beat your ass in front of my kids then Laxus. It'll be great giheehee."

"Can I ask you a question Gajeel?" Bickslow said quietly.

"Knock yourself out freak." Gajeel then said as he slowly began to appreciate the taste of cigars.

"You almost killed Levy. How the fuck did she ever see anything in you past that?" Bickslow asked honestly, much to the surprise of Laxus.

"To be honest with ya...I can't answer that 'cause I ain't gotta clue. I guess she just did. Why? You do something to that extreme with Natsu's sloppy seconds?" Gajeel said receiving a hard punch to the back by Laxus.

"Call her that again man. I'll kill you AND Bickslow." Laxus said as he passed Gajeel a sharp glare.

"Pretty much metalhead. I fucked up pretty good. Lied about it too." Bickslow said as he spun each of his totems individually in the air.

"Well...if Lisanna is anything like her sister..." Gajeel said cautiously as Laxus let out a low growl from his chest "then she'll forgive you. Just give her some time. I doubt what ever you did, was even on the same level of shit I did, and even if it was, I'm sure you actually had reasons to do so."

"You'd be surprised." Bickslow said huffing out a breath of air.

"Why did you lie about all this shit Bickslow." Laxus then said, squaring up to his comrade.

"You of all people should know Laxus. I don't really know how to handle myself with Lisanna. I had to give myself some sort of a legitimate reason to be around...just happened to have the best AND most fucked up reasons out there." Bickslow said. The advantages of being the same height as Laxus now being nothing short of a godsend as he stood eye level with the man.

"Pull this shit again man...I swear. I won't give you a warning." He said to Bickslow "and YOU. If you wanna have a couple of orphans runnin' around. By all means. Get involved with shit involving the Raijinshu." Laxus then said to Gajeel.

"Oh I dare ya to try it bolt brains..." Gajeel then spit out, tossing the cigar onto the ground and stomping it out.

"You really want that metalhead?" Laxus then smirked out getting back into a fighting stance.

"Holy shit. I'm the one whose supposed to be gettin' fucked here guys. Gajeel, Levy has you whipped and YOU should probably get back to her. Laxus, if you actually killed Gajeel, Mirajane would kill you. Ya know she has a thing for kids." Bickslow then said as he casually walked away and headed back in the direction of Magnolia. The two dragon slayers let out low, threatening growls towards each other before acknowledging that what Bickslow said, was about as true as it could be. Both eventually turning to follow Bickslow back into town. The walk would be no less than an hour away as the crow flies, and none of the men wanted anything to do with having to expel any more energy to get back to town. None of them would let on that they were, in the slightest way winded, but none of them would suggest taking any short cuts. "You know freak. Us dragon slayers know who our mates are the second we meet 'em. I guess you could call it 'soulmate' type of shit if you believe in that sorta thing. If Lisanna's anything like a normal mate, she'll come around." Gajeel said quietly, earning a nod from Laxus. The dragon slayers may not have agreed on much, but this was certainly one thing they agreed upon. "Yeah...we'll see about that." Bickslow said quietly.


	52. Chapter 52

The three men traveled together back to Bickslow's home. The seith mage taking a moment to eye down the damage that Laxus had done to his front door. Aside from being knocked off it's hinges, the door was in more then repairable shape and Bickslow wasted no time in putting the door back to it's proper place. "You owe me a new door Boss." Bickslow said as he placed the door upright. Laughing, Laxus rolled his eyes and ignored seith mage and instead took a moment to appreciate just how cleanly he had managed to kick the door in. "You've got jewel. Go buy yourself a new door." Laxus said as he stretched out in boredom. Gajeel became more and more restless as the three men stood there. Shifting his feet continuously, Laxus became annoyed at the man. "Hey man. If you're that worried about what Levy is gonna do to you, you can just go." Laxus said as he gave the iron dragon slayer a heavy side eye. Gajeel shook his head subtly. "It ain't that. I ain't really great in social settings." the iron dragon slayer said as his painfully introverted self started running through everything he'd have to say to all of his other guild mates. Bickslow threw an arm over Gajeel's shoulder and let his weight drop completely onto the slightly shorter man. "Aww. Big bad Black Steel's shy. How the hells that work out for ya since ya tend to subject us all to your...amazing singing talents." Bickslow said as he tapped himself on the chin and dragged Gajeel forward as he started the trio on a power walk towards the guild. Again, Gajeel found himself resisting a bit as he used a bit more force to keep himself moving forward. Feeling the resistance against him, Bickslow immediately stopped and stepped in front of Gajeel. "Hey metalhead...look at me for a second. I got a good pep talk for ya." the seith mage said with a deadly serious tone to his voice. Gajeel looked up at the seith mage, curious to know what would cause Bickslow to become so serious. Bickslow smiled widely as soon as Gajeel looked at him. "Yer an idiot. And yer walkin to the guild willingly." Bickslow said as he laughed under his breath. Gajeel raised an eyebrow up in confusion. "The hell kind of a pep talk is that" the iron dragon slayer said before feeling his arms and legs go numb. The bright green of Bickslow's eyes now all he could see as he found himself moving involuntarily. Laxus laughed loudly at the sight. "Man, you've gotta be a real dumbass to fall for something like that from Bickslow. There's a reason I pretty much always have my eyes closed when around him." Laxus laughed out as he gave Gajeel a particularly hard pat on the back, knocking the man off his feet. "...fu...ck...you...both..." Gajeel said as his body lifted him off the ground. "That's just flat out rude Black Steel. Be a shame if ya decided to walk into the guild naked...or would it?" Bickslow then said as his totems happily repeated "would it, would it?"

Slowly, Gajeel found himself stripping off the clothing he had on him. His face torn between a blush and wanting to rip the seith mage apart. The guild hall coming closer and closer to the trio. The citizens of Magnolia averting their eyes as the nearly nude iron dragon slayer walked through town. Managing to clinch his fist, Gajeel attempted to turn his hand into an iron pillar. Bickslow's eyes widened as his smile grew even wider and his totems laughed. "Atttaattaa. Can't have any of that now, can we?" the seith mage said, then forcing the dragon slayer to strip entirely as the walked up to the guild hall. Laxus paused for a moment before laughing. "Looks like we got here just in time." the lightening dragon slayer then said as he walked behind the iron dragon slayer "...this is what you get for beating me to the 'knocking up your mate' game". Laxus then lifted a foot high off the ground and kicked Gajeel through the doors.

* * *

Lisanna sat in her room quietly as her sister tried to comfort her. "Come to work with me tonight Lisanna. It might be good for you. Besides. You've missed A LOT of shifts. Just because we have plenty of jewel, doesn't mean you don't need to work." Mira smiled out as she stood up and extended both hands out to Lisanna. The youngest Strauss smiled up at her sister, grabbing hold of her hands and being lifted to her feet enthusiastically. "Change your clothes while you're at it Lisanna. You're going out today, not lounging about." Mira then said. The oldest Strauss never one to be caught in lounge wear. Lisanna rolled her eyes at her sister as she began looking through her dresser for any outfits she might have had left over, or at least something she could work the bar in. She found a simple baseball t-shirt and shorts. Given the nice weather, the outfit would be more then passable, even by Mira's standards. "Hey Mira...where's Elfman and Evergreen?" Lisanna asked. Her brother wasn't one to simply ignore Lisanna coming home. "He and Evergreen left early this morning. I guess Evergreen said there was a job on the board she wanted to look over again." Mira said as she looked down the hallway at Elfman's unoccupied room. Lisanna snickered under her breath slightly, having a suspicion that the 'job' request was likely a very elaborate excuse. Lisanna quickly started to remove the bandages she had on her. Mira immediately jumping in to help unwrap any particularly tricky areas. The oldest Strauss turning her head a bit as the bandages and wrappings seemed to be covering next to nothing as far as injuries went. "Lisanna, what's with the bandages? You're fine so far as I can tell." Mira said. Glancing over her skin, Lisanna nodded and agreed. "Huh. Wendy stopped by and helped out a bit. That's probably why there's really nothing." Lisanna said as she changed into the shirt she had chosen.

"Hey Mira...I thought you hated Bickslow...why would you stick up for him?" Lisanna asked as she buttoned up her shorts.

"Lisanna, I don't hate anyone in the guild. Why would I?" Mira responded.

"Well, you've been really, REALLY mean about everything that revolves around him."

"To be perfectly honest with you Lisanna, I would do that with you and any guy...I may not be mom or dad, but I've had to play mom and dad. I chewed out your brother too if it makes you feel any better." Mira then said as she chuckled to herself.

"So...you don't think Bickslow's really all that bad?" Lisanna then asked.

"I...I didn't say that...I think what he is...what he does...I think it's wrong...really wrong. But it isn't his fault that he was born into that type of magic I guess, and I highly doubt he'd be in our guild if he had any real intentions on causing destruction. He's more like a painfully loyal friend. He'll follow his captain down on a sinking ship. I just don't want HIM to influence your morals and conscious decisions. He teeters on a really fine line between being a criminal and being..."

"Normal?" Lisanna said as she cut off her sister.

"Yeah. I guess you could put it that way. I know he's one of Laxus' closest friends, and I can see why, but that doesn't change how I really feel. Especially with everything that Laxus told me...and the things that Bickslow has hidden away in his home. How he keeps himself alive is just...I just wouldn't want you exposed to things like that." Mira said as she stared at her sister.

"Yeah...I don't think I wanted to see those types of things either...but I guess we all have to do what we have to do, and I guess I was bound to see it eventually. At least if I'm going to be with him." Lisanna responded letting out a small smile.

"I hope you don't think that anything he does is by any means normal. Are you still considering being with him?" Mira said cautiously.

"He made it a point to let me know it's not. He actually said to never think of it as okay either. And I'm thinking about it...I'm mad at him, but like, it's weird." Lisanna said.

"He's so odd in both looks and personality though Lisanna." Mira then said turning her face slightly.

"And Laxus is what exactly? He always looks really really mad. And his temper? Gez. I know you like bad boys, but did you have to pick the baddest boy?" Lisanna said as she picked fun at her sister.

"Oh what ever Lisanna. At least Laxus doesn't talk to toys."

"They aren't toys! They are his 'babies'!" Lisanna then said jokingly.

"Speaking of babies Lisanna..." Mira then said as an awkward air sat in the room.

"You'll be the first to know if something happens Mira!" Lisanna said quickly dashing out of the room. Her face as red as it possibly could be.

"I'm not opposed to it Lisanna!" Mira then said chasing her sister down the stairs.

"Oh my god I don't want to talk about this!" Lisanna said laughing as she ran away.

"I just don't want to feel that old yet!" Mira shouted out as she started to laugh.

Lisanna stopped running and turned to face her sister, nearly causing the oldest Strauss to run into her. She moved within and inch of her sister's face as she placed a single finger under Mira's chin. An ear to ear grin covering Lisanna's face as she stared her sister down, a tiny bit of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "At least you'd make a gorgeous old lady." Lisanna said as she winked at her sister and ran out of the front door. Mira stood a bit stunned for a moment. She could pinpoint actions like that anywhere. It wasn't like Lisanna to do something like that. It was purely Bickslow. The seith mage was rubbing off on her sister, regardless of whether or not she wanted to admit it. There wasn't a damn thing she could do about it either.

* * *

Mira and Lisanna entered the guild happily. Their arms locked as they walked in on a full house. "LISANNA! MIRA!" Cana shouted, wrapping her arms around the two Strauss'. "The hell have you been little girl?!" Cana yelled, the smell of mead and wine filling the air around them as the woman spoke. "Oh Cana. You know we've been busy." Mira said as she peeled Cana off of the two of them. Cana rolled her eyes. "Yeah. SURE." Cana then went back to her desired place at the bar. Kinana was beginning to look slightly overwhelmed as order after order came through. Without missing a beat, both Mira and Lisanna jumped in, pumping out drink after drink and filling all the early morning orders. In the corner, Lisanna spotted Evergreen happily seated on her older brother. Elfman seeming slightly uncomfortable as Lisanna smiled and shook her head at him. Wendy sat near Romeo in what Lisanna could have only described as an awkward teenage romance. Neither youngster knowing what to actually do. Their lack of conversation seeming to agitate Carla who was being adamantly harassed by Happy. Lucy was yelling at Natsu, who seemed far too interested in yelling at Gray. Lisanna was almost certain she could see Juvia hiding carefully behind a pillar spying on the nearly naked man. Jet and Droy appeared as though they were nearly in tears as they sulked to themselves. Erza was simply standing as steadfast as one would imagine, seeming totally carefree. Freed had been seated by Evergreen and Elfman, seeming far too dignified for the current state of disorder that was slowly unwrapping. The rest of the guild appeared far more alive then usual. Especially given what time it was.

Eventually, Levy walked into the guild. Pantherlily wrapped tightly in her arms. The script mage seeming a lot more on the edge of her seat then Lisanna had ever seen. Jet and Droy immediately surrounding her and whispering gods know what to the girl. Lisanna managed to catch Levy nodding and Jet and Droy seeming to fall to their knees. The small bluenette then appeared to try and comfort the two men. The moment Cana spotted the script mage, she quickly hopped out of her bar stool and dragged the script mage over to the bar. Lucy had given up on solving the issues occurring between Natsu and Gray and waved furiously at Levy. The script mage's face almost seeming as though it were begging for escape from Cana's grip. "Ah c'mon now Levy. Don't be like that. You know you love being man handled. How else could you handle ole Gajeel." Cana joked out "I assume you'll be drinking virgin daiquiris for a while as well?" Cana continued. Lucy pushed her way between the two of them in a small attempt at saving her friend from Cana. "Let her catch her breath before she drinks anything." Lucy said, embracing her friend tightly. Mira and Lisanna smiled at the trio of women. "Lisanna! I haven't seen you in a while. I saw Bickslow just the other day though. How are things?" Levy asked as she tried to take the focus off of herself.

"You know Levy, they could be a bit better. We got into a bit of a fight." Lisanna said as she filled a few mugs.

"WHAT?! What did that asshole do? Do I need to kick his ass?" Cana then said, suddenly extremely defensive.

"Oh please Cana. I doubt you'll get him twice." Lucy said in a snarky tone.

"He lied about a couple of things is all." Lisanna said as a smirk crossed her face.

"Ooo. About what?!" Lucy, Cana, and Levy said nearly in unison.

"Just some things." Lisanna said, a bit surprised.

"Did he tell you he's a virgin?" Cana said jokingly, throwing a beer back quickly "'Cause he isn't."

"Yes Cana. That's obviously what he told her." Lucy said, rolling her eyes "Seriously though. What happened?"

"Like I said. He lied about a couple of things, and I told him not to look at me ever again." Lisanna said almost regretfully.

"Aww. That's so mean. Do you really want him not to?" Levy asked as she felt an odd turning in her stomach.

"Of course she doesn't want that. She'd rather him take in an eyeful." Cana said loudly, earning a glare from Mira, being sure to wink at the oldest Strauss when their eyes met.

"It must have been pretty bad for you to say something like that to the guy who has a staring problem." Lucy said.

"It was...less than pleasant. But I mean...I can see why he did it..sort of." Lisanna said as she cleaned up some of the mugs that made their way to her.

"I say you mess with him as punishment for lying." Cana then said as she crossed her legs in the barstool.

"I'm sorry Cana, but how does one 'mess' with Bickslow. IT'S BICKSLOW. He loves being messed with." Lucy said

"Yeah I'm with Lucy here. I don't think there are many things that'll mess with Bickslow...he's really weird. No offense Lisanna." Levy said. Her mouth starting to water slightly as she bit her cheek.

"I'm sure Lisanna knows something that'll mess with him. Right?" Cana then said as she turned her attention to Lisanna with an eyebrow raised up.

"I know one thing that he doesn't like for sure." Lisanna said as she eyed Levy suspiciously "Levy...are you feeling okay?" she then asked.

"Yeah...just...kinda feeling off today is all." the script mage said.

"SEE WHAT YA DID GRAY?! YA MADE LEVY SICK YA NUDEST" Natsu screamed out, plopping himself heavily into Lucy and Levy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR HOT BREATH IN HER FACE." Gray then shouted back as he flicked a chunk of ice into Natsu's head.

"It was likely neither of those things. So you two need to knock it off." Erza then said as she moved Natsu off of the script mage.

"ANYWAY. I'm telling you girl. You have GOT to mess with Bickslow. Let him know he won't be allowed to get away with lying to you. Nip that in the bud!" Cana said tapping her glass as a way of demanding more to drink. The other women around her nodding as they agreed with the statement

"We'll see." Lisanna answered before moving back into the kitchen.

* * *

Over an hour had passed in the guild as the girls all sat talking at the bar, catching up on the latest gossip and generalized nonsense. Makarov had eventually made his way to the bar as well, seating himself next to Mira as the oldest Strauss worked effortlessly to catch everything up. "How is Lisanna?" the master asked Mira quietly. The guild may have become quite loud and obnoxious, but Mira had become quite accustomed to speaking to the master in such hushed tones. "She's okay I think. A bit angry, but otherwise alright." Mira said as she handed the guild master a small tankard. Makarov nodded as he watched Lisanna walk around the room serving the other members of FairyTail. "Levy" Makarov then said, catching the script mage off guard. The bluenette immediately turning her attention to the guild master. "Yeah? What's up?" She said carefully, still fighting the twisting sensation in her stomach. "Was there something you needed to announce? Rumors aren't a good thing to be spread around a family you know." Makarov said, the slight pink glow of alcohol covering his cheeks. Swallowing hard, Levy nodded. "Good! Stand up on the bar. Let everyone know!" Makarov then said as he patted the bar top next to him as an ear to ear smile covered his face. Lucy squealed in anticipation as Cana began drinking yet another tankard of beer. Mira helped pull the small script mage onto the bar top. "LISTEN UP. Our very own Levy McGarden has some news to share with everyone!" Makarov shouted loudly, immediately silencing any and all parties in the guild. Far too many eyes upon her, Levy stood, looking almost knock-kneed as she swallowed down the twisting in her stomach. Pantherlily immediately flying over and seating himself in the young woman's arms, easily able to sense the anxiety coming off of her.

"So...um...I know...um..." Levy said, appearing to develop a sudden stutter.

"Out with it Levy." Pantherlily said confidently.

"I KNOW EVERYONE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT HOW I'M PREGNANT. WELL I AM." Levy shouted loudly, crushing the Exceed in her arms as the members of the guild shouted and squealed with delight. "ALSO...IT'S TWINS!"

Without a moment to even brace herself, Levy was being dragged off the bar top and smothered in hugs and kisses from nearly any guild member that could get their hands on her. The script mage feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest as she giggled in relief. "Where is the proud father of said children?" Makarov then asked, scanning the room for Gajeel. As the door to the guild flew open, a nude Gajeel burst through. "His ass is right here." Laxus said, slamming the iron dragon slayer on the back hard. Bickslow wrapped an arm around the curled over dragon slayer, forcing him to stand upright. "Didn't think we'd let the man of the show miss his own baby announcements, did ya?!" the seith mage shouted. Suddenly free from being bound by Bickslow, Gajeel immediately turned his fist into an iron pillar, attempting to hit the seith mage with everything he had, only managing to pulverize a wall.

"Oh dude, that's disgusting Gajeel. How'er you gonna run around naked like that?" Natsu said with a smart ass grin across his face.

"Seriously man. And is that thing pierced? You really are a glutton for punishment." Gray said, standing completely nude as well.

"WHAT KIND OF A REAL MAN RUNS AROUND NAKED IN FRONT OF A BUNCH OF WOMEN?!" Elfman then shouted

"I ain't doin' it on purpose! These two freaks made me do it!" Gajeel then shouted, as he slung two iron pillars towards Bickslow and Laxus.

"Don't go blaming me man. I just pushed you through the doors." Laxus said easily dodging the attempted hit.

"I was just helpin to motivate ya was all metalhead." Bickslow said, easily bounding off of the iron pillar before seating himself in his usual spot.

"Holy crap Levy. How are you not dead?" Cana then said as she eyed down the nude dragon slayer causing the script mage the blush nearly every available shade of red.

Gajeel immediately turned to his tiny mate. The woman surrounded on all sides by various member of the guild. His eyes pleading with her to come and save him. With a smile on her face, the script mage looked as though she were going to be sick. Gajeel stood in silence for a minute as he gave a half ass attempt to cover himself up. Within a second, Levy had let loose the contents of her stomach. Gajeel stood in complete confusion. "Oh c'mon. I ain't that hard on the eyes." the dragon slayer then joked as he quickly made his way over to Levy. "More like morning sickness" Lisanna laughed out as she readied up a mop and bucket, gagging slightly at the ideal of having to clean up vomit. Scooping up his script mage, Gajeel sat with Levy in his lap. More then happy to see her, but absolutely hating the lack of clothing he wore. Makarov rubbed his eyes, already knowing he would be receiving a council statement for Gajeel's nudity and would now have to figure out where in the budget he would have to put jewel to fix the damage to the wall. Grabbing a clean rag from off of the counter, Makarov tossed it towards Gajeel. "Cover yourself up boy..."

* * *

Given a reason to celebrate, the guild was alive with mages and alcohol. They hadn't been quite this busy in a while and Lisanna, Mira, and Kinana worked like a well oiled machine to keep everything running smoothly. "I'm tellin ya girl. You need to mess with him." Cana whispered towards Lisanna. Mira leaned in and nodded. "I hate to turn our members against each other, but I agree with Cana. Take the night off. Do some damage. If not for yourself, then do it for me." Mira smiled out patting her sister before shooing her away "I have to disperse the bets in the pool anyway." Lisanna laughed, moving out from behind the bar and seating herself next to Cana. The brunette more than excited to see what Lisanna could possibly do. Disappointingly, all Lisanna did was stare at the seith mage. The action making Cana simply toss her hand up. "Well that ain't fun."

Lisanna stared at the back of Bickslow's head as she enjoyed drink after drink. To anyone else, it looked like absolutely nothing, but Lisanna could tell it was eating the man alive. Even Laxus watched as the seith mage began tapping his fingers in annoyance. Laxus then turned his eyes to Lisanna, giving the youngest Strauss a nod of approval. Bickslow's finger tapping soon turned to him rocking his leg as he began to fidget more. After half an hour, the seith mage removed his mask. Rubbing his eyes before he glared at Laxus. The dragon slayer doing nothing more then smirking cruelly at the seith mage before drinking. "Don't piss women off man." Laxus said as he laughed at the seith mage. Bickslow eventually lay his head flat on the table. Feeling as though the back of his skull were going to be blown off of him entirely. "Why not just stare back at her." Freed asked as he sipped his wine. "Because FREED. She told me not to look at her." Bickslow said as he clutched the back of his head trying desperately to rub away the feeling. Freed huffed out air as he laughed at his comrade's misfortune. Without much warning Pippi left the table and made it's way towards Lisanna. "TRAITOR!" Bickslow shouted as he threw his middle finger in the air at his totem, the seith mage nearly sweating at this point. "Hi Pippi. Wanna stare at your daddy with me?" The angry face painted onto the totems face being all Lisanna needed to assume it said yes. She leaned heavily onto the totem and continued her staring at Bickslow, now accompanied by Pippi's angry face.

After an hour, Bickslow finally cracked. He quickly rose to his feet and snapped his mask on. Tossing a few jewel onto the table, the seith mage marched quickly out of the guild hall. In her drunken state, Lisanna laughed at Bickslow. Pippi seeming to giggle as well. Hugging the wooden doll with slight disappointment she would now have to sober up. Her night with Bickslow wasn't over just yet.

 **Hello internet world! A big thanks to those of you who've been commenting these past few days. :D They certainly are a wonderful thing to read **tosses gold stars and glitter while taking a massive swig of beer****

 **Nicole, thank you so much for your comment as well, it really does mean a lot to hear that you are enjoying the story and think so highly of it :). As far as commenting goes, ya know. As much as I would love for people to comment, I would much rather them read and enjoy the story for what it is, then feel obligated to say something. :D. I mean, sometimes, no news is good news right? Haha. There is one thing that has always bothered me about some authors/writers/artists/etc and it's demanding likes, favorites and comments in order for them to continue. That, to me, just feels wrong. I want everyone who reads this to feel completely free to do all those things without the worry of me shutting it all down(although I did take a hiatus due to life because f**k me right?). I don't feel a need to beg for the comments, follows or favorites I get. It just isn't in my nature to do so and feels insulting to readers to demand such things. But if I could buy a beer for every person who has done those things, I totally would.**

 **SO! Here's to all of you STILL following this incredibly long story! d[^u^]b -(me with headphones on because that is literally how I look when I write, stupid "u" shaped mouth and all)**


	53. Chapter 53

"Whaa? That's it?" Cana said, turning around just in time to see Bickslow walk out of the guild. Lisanna sat smiling at the older woman, chuckling under her breath as she flipped Pippi a short distance into the air. The totem let out a high pitched giggle and seemed to enjoy the attention. "That's it Cana. It really doesn't take much to get under Bickslow's skin. What was I supposed to do?" Lisanna said as she brought Pippi into her chest. Cana shrugged her shoulders in disappointment. "I don't know something dramatic, but you suck at getting people back for being jerks to you. That's for sure." Cana then said as she poked her finger into the small totems head. Shaking her head quickly, Lisanna tried to shake off the slight vertigo she was feeling as she traced the design painted on Pippi's face. "Simple and effective. Trust me Cana. Bicks can't stand certain things." the youngest Strauss then said before asking her sister for a glass of water. Lisanna sat quietly afterwards and simply observed what various members of the guild were doing. Any pointless fights between a certain ice mage and dragon slayers seemed to have died off. Gajeel and Levy had evidently moved to a more secluded table along side Jet and Droy. The two men of Shadow Gear seeming unsure on exactly how to act with Gajeel around. The remaining members of the Raijinshu as well as Elfman seemed to be in their own state of conversation. About what, Lisanna would never know. Turning her attention back down to the totem in her hands, Lisanna sighed as the cogs in her head spun around while she formulated the next part of her plan. The only real place Bickslow could possibly have headed, would have been home. She knew there was no way Bickslow would wander around knowing that he'd willingly left a totem behind.

* * *

Bickslow walked out of the guild, drawing a few more pairs of eyes on himself as he did so. As soon as the doors behind him shut, he rubbed the back of his head furiously as he tried to rub away the feeling that had drilled the back of his head, nearly leaving the man in a cold sweat. _"So she's allowed to stare all she fuckin' wants, but I can't? That's bullshit"_ he thought to himself as he fastened his mask more securely to his face. It was just past noon, and any possible "fun" the seith mage could possibly have, would have to wait until the cover of darkness. He sighed in annoyance as he walked away from the guild. Even if he hated to admit it, he'd have to run typical errands expected of a bachelor including fixing the state of his home. Between the lack of food, shattered mirror, and a wall needing a patch, he rolled his eyes and headed towards the market square. At least running errands would kill several hours of his time pretty easily.

Walking through the market place, he was easily able to find a do able mirror to place back into his bathroom. It wasn't nearly as large, nor was it anything special, but it would have to do. Handing the vendor the proper amount of jewel, he walked off to find supplies he'd need to patch his wall. Inconveniently enough, that particular vendor wasn't open. The wall would have to wait for another day. As he continued to walk an head towards the food vendors, a man stood in the center of the market gathering a small crowd around him. The man shouted loudly and his exaggerated movements attracted Bickslow's attention. These types were the seith mage's favorite types to deal with. Placing the mirror carefully on his totems he quietly instructed them to take the object back to his home. Without a single objection his totems did as they were instructed. Watching his totems move out of sight, he turned his attention to the man in the market square. Many people surrounding the man beginning to raise their hands up in the air as though in prayer. The sight of such things always made the seith mage laugh. A young girl sat in the back of the crowd tracing lines with her fingers. Her parents seeming totally transfixed in the man as they willingly ignored the young girl. Bickslow bent down next to the young girl. Her hair in complete disarray, something common of small children in their wild nature. His presence initially startled the young girl. Bickslow understood why. Unclipping his mask, he put on the softest expression he had and smiled at the young girl before clipping his mask again. The young girl smiled as she continued to draw imaginary patterns on the ground.

"Do you know what they are talkin' about kiddo?" Bickslow said softly to the little girl.

"No not really...he's scary, like you." the young girl responded.

"Oh? Why am I scary?" Bickslow smiled out.

"You smile too big." the girl responded as she pointed to her mouth.

"Nah. I ain't scary. I just like to smile." Bickslow said before sticking his tongue out at the young girl.

"My mommy said not to do that or monsters will steal your tongue." the girl said giggling worriedly.

"Actually, monsters hate when you DO stick your tongue at them. It'll make 'em go away, so you have to do it a lot." Bickslow then said "Why's that man scary though?"

"He talks about going away and stuff. He said no one will be here forever and if we don't want to die, we need to follow him, otherwise we'll hurt and be alone forever."

"Now why would he say somethin' like that." Bickslow asked.

"He said because his god loves us, but doesn't love us if we're bad and don't listen." the young girl then answered.

"His god sounds like a nasty person." Bickslow said as he tried to level with the young girl.

"He said his god is mean because he loves us so much." The young girl then said placing both her hands on her knees.

"Don't listen to that man. If that god loves you so much, he'd never hurt you. That god would should still love you even if you don't listen or are bad." Bickslow said as he bit back his annoyance in such talk.

"Kind of like mommy?" the young girl responded.

"Just like your mommy." Bickslow smiled out, patting the girl's completely deshelved hair "Don't let people like that scare you. If they do, stick your tongue out at them."

Standing back upright, Bickslow squeezed his way through the crowd more towards the center in order to get closer to the man. He crossed his arms across his chest as he listened to the nonsense spill out of the man's mouth. Based on the man's robes and gold chain and cross, he was likely a man of faith, a clergyman, using the words he'd been taught to twist and manipulate the faithless into giving him money in exchange for saving their souls. Something no human could do with any sort of monetary compensation. An assistant to the clergyman began walking around as he spewed a sermon of fear and hate, pointing to multiple people in the crowd. The assistant held out a small bronze vase that was supposedly purified and for a small fee, the clergyman could save their souls. Bickslow watched as several people dropped their jewel into the vase and right on cue, the clergyman walked over and as the people dropped to their knees he chanted out a generic prayer before splashing water on them and kissing them all on the forehead. The people the clergyman had "blessed" left the crowd seeming as though they had been renewed entirely. The assistant being sure to hand each of the newly blessed people a small flyer, likely the address to where ever this clergyman congregated. Bickslow focused his eyes on each and every one of them carefully. All seemed to have had their souls disconnected from them entirely despite that 'soul saving blessing'. Their roots trying desperately to bring their souls back into place in vane. Bickslow closed his eyes and laughed at the lunacy.

"This man for instance. He laughs at the powers God grants to those of faith" the Clergyman shouted as he pointed to Bickslow.

"Actually, I tend to laugh at stupid shit." Bickslow then said as he shrugged.

"Such is the way of those who are lost in mind and body. Soul and spirit. Non-believers."

"Pretty easy to say while you line yer pockets right?" Bickslow said casually flipping a single piece of jewel in the air "tell me Father, would you still give the same spiel if you had no jewel?"

"The people who gather here know, that a willing sacrifice must be made for the church." the clergyman said calmly.

"And conveniently enough that sacrifice just happens to be jewel." Bickslow said as he smiled widely.

Without another word, the clergyman grabbed Bickslow by the arm, dragging him towards the center of the crowd and circle the seith mage no differently than a shark. "Suppression makes a weight that strips the life of everything." the clergyman then said as he, and many others now had their eyes on the seith mage. His arms crossed over his chest, Bickslow glared down at the far shorter man. "This man, is nothing but a hollow shell of what he could be! His life is empty. His soul sits at complete unrest, yet he refuses the solution. He refuses God, the one who can save him from himself. He lives masked for eternity in darkness. The devil works inside the hearts of men like this. The proof lies clear as day as you all see. He wears a smile, yet spews nothing but hate. He lives for nothing but himself. Selfishness." the clergyman said as he raised his hands in Bickslow's face and began praying loudly. Several others in the crowd soon joining the man. Bickslow rolled his eyes at the scene. As far as lost souls goes, this place was truly ripe for the picking. His ridiculous prayer over, the clergyman turned back to the crowd. "We have prayed over this man. His evil will be contained to only himself. But as you see, men like him still walk around you, disguised even if poorly. A donation to the church is all that is needed and we shall overcome these evils that run rampant." Bickslow focused his eyes on the clergyman, completely unsurprised to see what he did. Nothing more than an empty shell, consumed by one of the many figures he'd become so familiar with seeing. The hairless creature manipulating the clergyman's body like a puppeteer as it smiled at the crowd. It turned around quickly as though it knew it had eyes on it, turning the clergyman with it as it did. Laughing lowly, Bickslow lightly grabbed hold of the large gold cross that sat across the clergyman's neck. Leaning in towards the clergyman's ear, Bickslow whispered, "A bit ironic, dontcha think?" before flicking the heavy object upwards and walking away. Bickslow walked over to the assistant and grabbed hold of one of the many small fliers the young man was holding and placed it in his pocket, being sure to stare at the clergyman as he walked away.

* * *

A few hours had passed, giving Lisanna plenty of time to sober herself up. The guild had become far less active now as many of the fellow guild members had taken themselves home or left for any jobs that required them to leave town. She waved to both Mira and Elfman as she held on tightly to Pippi and walked out of the guild. The evening air feeling like a much needed refresher from the busy air she'd been sitting in since the late morning. Magnolia's streets weren't nearly as busy as they could have been as Lisanna walked towards Bickslow's home. It was a strange feeling for her to be walking around in outside in the dark. She'd become accustomed to having to hide away for the past couple of weeks or having to immediately be on guard, that having to do nothing was feeling almost odd. Pippi urged itself forward, seeming as though it desperately wanted to get somewhere. Lisanna let the small totem go and without looking back, Pippi took off over the rooftops, disappearing from her sight. The youngest Strauss was certain that the small totem was heading back to Bickslow. There was simply no way that Pippi wasn't missing the seith mage by now. She was fairly certain that Bickslow's totems had never been away from the man for more than half an hour at any given time.

A bit of paranoia set in as Lisanna flinched and became almost defensive as she walked past shadows that were cast on the ground by various objects. A few times she swore she saw them beginning to whip around and form figures, only to discover that her eyes were merely playing tricks on her. Any area of Magnolia that wasn't well lit, became a source of discomfort for her to walk by. Even the trees looked as though they harbored faces and glares in the dark. As Bickslow's home came into her view, she could see that it was dark inside. She'd full well expected him to be home. She quietly moved up towards the home and placed an ear on the front door. The door shifting ever so slightly as she did. She didn't hear any noise in the home at all. She noticed a mirror placed carefully on the ground next to her and avoided looking into it at all costs. She could feel eyes on her and was almost certain it was from the mirror. Walking around Bickslow's home, she peered through the windows as best as she could, not seeing anyone or anything inside moving at all. What ever plans she had, completely backfired as there was no one home. She sat herself heavily on the back patio, combing through the grass with her fingers.

Lisanna stared up into the night sky. The stars seeming to glitter and flash as though they were bored. She laughed for a moment thinking back on what Loki had told them about seeing and hearing just about everything. Perhaps the bored flashes she was seeing was nothing more then casual conversation between the celestial spirits. She sighed and rose to her feet, making her way towards Bickslow's bedroom window. She looked around momentarily to make sure no one was looking at her before she tried to open the window. It was locked. She began looking around the ground for anything she could use to pry the window open. "You normally try and break into people's homes?" Bickslow said as he stare down at her from his rooftop, immediately averting his eyes when she looked up at him. Lisanna's hand immediately shot over her heart as it pounded heavily in her chest.

"No. Not normally. How long have you been up there?" Lisanna asked.

"About thirty seconds...what are you doing here?" Bickslow asked as he hopped off of the roof, landing on the patio.

"I had some plans, but they got screwed up." Lisanna said as she let a light smile cross her face.

"Hmm." Bickslow said as he walked back towards the front of the house, followed closely by Lisanna.

"How did you know I was here?" Lisanna then asked.

"Just a feeling, and ya aren't exactly sneaky about things." Bickslow said as he unlocked the door and lifted a small bag of groceries and the mirror off of the ground.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Lisanna said, unsure if she could simply walk in.

"Do what ever you want." Bickslow said as he began placing the items he purchased in his kitchen.

Lisanna walked in carefully and closed the door behind her. The door seeming completely unsteady on it's hinges. She immediately noticed a new hole that was situated in the wall, as well as several pattern like burns that were on the floor. Bickslow walked passed her towards the book shelf and placed a heavy gold cross attached to a necklace on it. Lisanna could only assume how it was that Bickslow acquired this new little trinket. The seith mage sighed as he stood there before addressing Lisanna. "Look. Is there any actual reason you're here, 'cause this shits awkward for me." he said as he busied himself slightly. Lisanna shook her head, "No. Not really. Just came here to talk now I guess."

"And what exactly is it that you wanna talk about?" Bickslow said as he went to hang the mirror up

"I didn't really think that far ahead to be honest." Lisanna said as she moved herself towards the shelf.

"Uh-huh. So again, why are you here? As far as I'm concerned, ya gave me a pretty clear message to fuck off sweet cheeks so..."

Lisanna cringed slightly at the words. Bickslow wasn't wrong. Even if she hadn't said it quite so directly, she did imply it. "Did you mean everything you said Bickslow? Lying excluded. Did you really mean everything?" she said quietly as the seith mage appeared back in the living room. Unclipping his mask and dropping it casually on the back of the couch, Bickslow nodded his head as he pulled the head covering off of himself followed closely by his cape and shirt. "Every word of it." he responded as he shook his hairs loose with his hands. Lisanna giggled at the sight of him deshelving his own hair and walked over and attempted to fix it slightly. The seith mage standing still as he avoided eye contact and let the youngest Strauss have her way with fixing his hair up. Lisanna noticed the new bruising that seemed to cover part of his face, something she knew wasn't there when she had left early that morning.

"What happened to your face?" she asked as she glided her fingers over the black and blue mark.

"Ya know, not all of us are born lookin' quite as good as you. No need to point that out." Bickslow joked, appreciating the small amount of attention he was getting from Lisanna.

"You know what I mean Bicks." Lisanna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Laxus." is all the seith mage said as he straightened up his posture.

"Did you guys spar or something?" Lisanna then asked.

"Mmm more like he was gonna kill my ass." Bickslow said as his eyes shifted around the floor.

"Okay, you don't actually have to not look at me Bicks. Seriously. It's annoying." Lisanna said as she grabbed his face and forced it in the direction of her face.

"Well don't say shit like that then. Believe it or not, I'll take it seriously." the seith mage then said letting his eyes slide to her direction.

For a moment, Lisanna could have sworn that the seith mage lacked any real bit of insanity as he stood staring at her. His eyes seemed almost null and void of their usual spark and zest. He genuinely looked hurt by what Lisanna had said to him earlier that day. Despite him being the one who lied about what can only be described as a completely serious ordeal, Lisanna felt as though she were the one who needed to apologize. It truly was an odd feeling.

"Look...Bicks. I really do appreciate you helping me. Genuinely. But please, don't ever lie to me again. Especially about something so serious." she said in a forgiving tone.

"Yes ma'am." the seith mage said almost sarcastically as a smile cracked its way across his face "Do me a favor though if ya ever decide to walk out permanently."

"And what favor would that be?"

"Kill me first. That shit hurt even my twisted soul to hear and see. And by the way. Fuck you for that shit you pulled at the guild."

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it Bicks. You know you did."

"That ain't even the point sweet cheeks. You wanna have a starin' contest NOW? 'Cause you'll lose again. I ain't gonna play nice about it either this time."

Lisanna stood with her finger on her chin for a moment trying to decide exactly what she could say or do next. That slight spark she'd become too familiar with seeing the in the seith mage's eyes seeming to light up almost instantly at the ideal of getting into a staring contest with Lisanna again. She watched the man carefully as his eyes stayed glued to her as though making up for almost one day of lost time. He didn't take a single second to blink as they stood there quietly. Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows as she smirked up at Bickslow. "You know what? Yeah. I do!" the youngest Strauss said. Bickslow grin immediately widened and covered the span of his face. His eyes shifted from Lisanna to the wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of his home before shifting back to her. The two of them sat there staring at each other for several seconds before Lisanna started to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Bickslow did no more than grin as he already knew he was going to win this little contest with Lisanna. The second she blinked, Bickslow quickly pressed her into the unoccupied wall and savored the sweet, albeit known, victory.

"...I win..."

 **Song reference: Premonition of a Hex- Circa Survive**


	54. Chapter 54

Bickslow collapsed slightly into Lisanna, pressing her into the wall just a little bit more. Lisanna chuckled as she caught her breath. Her feet searching for their place back on the flooring, only to be denied the satisfaction of being grounded by the seith mage. "You couldn't have moved this to the bedroom?" Lisanna said as she ran her fingers through Bickslow's hair, moving a few pieces out of his face. The blue strands determined to stick to the sweat on his brow. "As far as I'm concerned sweet cheeks, I owe this wall. And if we're bein' honest here, that bedroom needs a good cleaning before anyone stays in it...and my sheets are trashed...I ain't into blood stains. At least not my own anyway." Bickslow responded as he moved Lisanna off of the wall, being sure to keep her pinned against him as he dropped the two of them down to the couch, kicking the newly formed pile of clothes out of his way. "So...are we just going to sleep on the couch then?" Lisanna said as Bickslow cleaned the two of them up slightly. "Think of it more like camping." he then said as he dropped his weight onto her and burying his face into the crevice of her neck. Lisanna rolled her eyes at his response before settling under his weight comfortably on the small couch. As they lay there, the gold cross Bickslow had set on his shelf fell to the ground, startling both mages. Lisanna immediately curled a bit further under the seith mage as he rose up to his elbows, eyes flashing into their signature bright green. Seeing the cross on the floor, Bickslow rolled his eyes before moving off of Lisanna and picking the object up off the floor. Smirking at the object, he casually tossed it into the air before catching it tightly and placing it in an empty jar and setting it back on the shelf.

Looking carefully at the objects on the shelf Bickslow carefully moved several of them around, even taking a moment to correct a slight crookedness that his totems had before turning around. When he did, he looked down at Lisanna with his eyebrows furrowed as though he were annoyed with something as he shook his head. "What? Is...something wrong?" the youngest Strauss asked, slightly reclusing in on herself as she felt partially exposed. Bickslow nodded slowly as he picked the small woman up off the couch. Without much warning, the seith mage landed back first on the couch, forcing Lisanna to lay on top of him. "You couldn't have just asked for me to move?!" Lisanna said laughing as she tried to find a comfortable spot on the man to lay. Casually throwing an arm around her Bickslow shrugged. "Nah. Not nearly as nice." Despite the couch's small size, the two mages were able to lay comfortably, even if they were both relatively exposed to the air around them. Feeling the start of goosebumps forming on her skin, Bickslow reached under the couch and threw a throw blanket over her.

"Hey Bicks."

"What's up sweet cheeks."

"Why do you seem to have such an issue with religions...gods...you know. Things like that?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"'Cause it's all bullshit." Bickslow responded sternly

"Why do you think that?" Lisanna then asked as she rested her chin on his sternum.

"Because the premise of it all. All that shit moves around the same themes: become better, do better, save your soul, then give your soul away. Oh but don't forget to pay. Fuckin' stupid. Not only that, but people who practice that shit, tend to be so far down the shitter. Some of the best places to find lost souls is seriously in a church of any kind." the seith mage smirked out.

"You really don't think anything can save a person's soul, do you?" the youngest Strauss said with slight disappointment.

"Lisanna, we literally...LITERALLY just went through what it takes to actually save a soul that's deemed unsalvagable by the crazy shit no one can see. When someone's that gone, hell no. Nothing can save 'em but someone else giving up some part of themselves. Not very many people do that."

"Can someone save themselves if they really tried?"

"I mean, sure. Problem is, will they actually try? Most don't and fall fast and hard. Even if they somehow start the process of saving themselves, they'll always be battling against themselves AND shitty unseen things, and their souls will teeter just out of reach of where it should be. Saving yourself, is a lot like drowning."

"How so?"

"When yer drowning, ya just sink. There is no violent thrashing. No screaming. You just sink like a stone even if your lungs are full of air. You actually need someone to reach and and help you, and that person has to be a hell of a lot stronger than yourself to pull you out. If ya see someone screaming and thrashing around violently, they aren't drowning. They just need to calm the fuck down for a second. Could they drown? Sure. But it'll have been completely preventable if they just calmed down. They are the ones who will easily drag someone down to save themselves. Huge difference Lisanna. Ironic, isn't it?"

"What's ironic about it?"

"Calm and composed is drowning, a cry for help...makin' a scene and acting out is fine. Shit always made me laugh."

"So that cross...I assume he's gone then?"

"...yeah...he's gone..."

* * *

Bickslow lay there with Lisanna curled on him. It felt a bit strange to him not going through his usual process of purifying the air in his home before falling asleep, but there was no way he was going to give up a moment of calm silence to get up and go through his own routine. Instead, he found himself focused on Lisanna. The colours coming off her aura far less enraged and frantic then the were the last time he decided to take a peek. The light blues seemed to happily coexist with the bright greens and reds that moved amongst it. The slow moving swirls almost therapeutic for the seith mage as he watched them. Before too long, his fingers had begun spinning any roots that belonged to Lisanna. They seemed far less desperate for a host then before as they gently wrapped around his hand, no longer sending him on a sort of high when they touched him, but rather making him want to sit still and simply observe. It was certainly an odd feeling for the man. He laughed quietly to himself as he watched the small roots move around freely, each one pulling at his own roots, occasionally sending tingles up his neck when they did. His own pieces seemed more desperate to cling to her now. A sure sign to him that Lisanna had him wrapped around her finger in more ways then she could imagine, although he was still adamant on keeping that little tidbit secret from anyone he could...even if several others in the guild were gathering a pretty good clue about it. Closing his eyes he shut all views of auras and souls out of his vision before opening them again. The light that tried to peer in from the street lamps outside seemed far brighter then he'd remembered. Grabbing his mask off of the back of the couch, he placed it over his eyes. The moment he did, his totems all happily found any empty places over the pair of mages to settle themselves for the night.

* * *

Lisanna woke early in the morning to the feeling of Bickslow digging his fingers into her. The seith mage sweating enough for the both of them. Despite having loosely placed his mask over his face, she could see his face twisting and distorting as though he were in pain. Several of his totems had placed themselves comfortably on her back at some point during the night. Even if they were more or less inanimate objects, she certainly didn't want to be the one to cause them to fall to the floor. Carefully, she moved her hand over Bickslow's mask and removed it from his face. The light that peered in making his face twist as he flinched. Carefully, she ran her fingers over various parts of the seith mages face watching as his reactions seemed almost pained under the light pressure. Placing an ear down on his chest, she could hear the frantic sound of his heartbeat. The sound making her freeze for a moment as the last time she'd heard it, it was nearly faded and gone. It beat as though nothing had ever been wrong to start. She hadn't seen the man have any real nightmares before. But two mornings in a row of being awoken in the same manner led Lisanna to wonder if this was now going to become a regular thing. The youngest Strauss sighed as she thumbed the spaces between the bars of his mask. Carefully, she drew various and patterns and lines on any places of his skin that she could reach in hopes to avoid having Bickslow wake up violently or defensively.

After several minutes, her efforts were rewarded. Bickslow's flinching had subsided and his breathing calmed as he lay still. Lisanna rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she studied the features of the seith mage again. The bruising on his face seeming to develop new colours to it overnight. Laxus really must have wanted the seith mage dead to deal a nasty mark like that outside of a spar. She then traced around his seith mark, happy to see the raw marks that seemed to afflict it had more or less completely disappeared. The skin that covered the majority of the dark blue mark seemed to be a fresh layer a skin, likely due to what ever Bickslow had done to whatever religious man he'd removed from existence the night before. Despite caring deeply for Bickslow, Lisanna wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to how the man dealt his business. "Back to staring at people in their sleep sweet cheeks?" Bickslow said cracking open an eye to look at her. Lisanna shrugged at him as she sat upright, wrapping herself up in the throw blanket and stretching her torso out. A devilish smile crossed Bickslow's face as he eyed Lisanna down and tried to move the blanket off of her. Without missing a beat, she quickly wrapped herself up tighter under the blanket. "Don't be a perv Bicks!" Lisanna said, laughing harder as Bickslow put in a bit more effort to move the blanket off of her. Bickslow's totems all began moving wildly in the air as they copied Lisanna. "Don't side with her! That ain't right babies!" Bickslow said in a sarcastically heartbroken tone before switching positions with Lisanna effortlessly. "Can't really guard the rest of yourself if ya have to keep your top half covered, can ya sweet cheeks?" he then said before teasingly beginning to nibble on any bits of exposed skin Lisanna had. "I guess some fun in the mornings never hurt anyone, right?" Lisanna said shyly adding fuel to Bickslow's ready to burn fire.

Without warning, the front door that had already been struggling to maintain it's place on it's hinges was kicked in. "Alright asshole. It's time to get!" Laxus shouted as he stormed his way into Bickslow's home, only to be hit with a variety sights and smells. The dragon slayer immediately averted his eyes away from the scene on the couch, unsure of what to even say.

"Ya ever heard of knockin' boss?! Seriously man." Bickslow said as he wrapped Lisanna up under all of the blanket and lightly kissed her.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the middle of an argument or something?" Laxus said as he turned around.

"Obviously we resolved it. Why are you even here right now?" Bickslow then said as he made a small effort to gather up both his and Lisanna's clothing.

"WE gotta job to go do 'cause me now owe gramps and few people some jewel after yesterdays bullshit." Laxus then complained.

"You mean YOU gotta job to go do. I ain't done shit." Bickslow then said.

"He dragged me into this too." Gajeel then said as he snuck into view.

"Okay, well you two guys can fix this shit then. Laxus, you tried to beat MY ass. And Gajeel, it's ain't my problem if ya sent pillars through shit." Bickslow then complained.

"Get your ass ready to go. NOW." Laxus then said turning around to face Bickslow.

"Seriously freak. Don't leave me with this moron." Gajeel then smirked out, earning a glare from Laxus.

"GAH. Fine. What ever. Gimme like, two hours to get some shit done first." Bickslow said as he rubbed the sides of his head rapidly "...can't even fuck Lisanna in the sanctity of my own home now..."

Both Gajeel and Laxus stood near the collapsed front door awkwardly as Lisanna sat upright and wrapped herself up as tightly as she physically could in the blanket that now felt far too small. Bickslow's eyes darted quickly between the two dragon slayers and Lisanna. They may have been dragon slayers, but at the end of the day they were both still men. Despite being nude, Bickslow comfortably wrapped his arms around the two men. "Ya know. You dragons are defensive over yer 'mates'. I think I get that now. If I catch either of ya sneaking a peak at Lissy, I'll twist your sanity into oblivion." the seith mage said threateningly before walking over and carrying Lisanna back to his bedroom.

In the two short hours that Bickslow had managed to gain to get himself ready, he'd managed to clean his home up and get it back into a more then suitable working order. He was even able to get the front door hanging how it should on it's hinges, saving himself any other expenses. He tore every sheet he'd had off of his bed in an attempt to clean them. Opening the door to his basement, he found the heavily bloodstained blankets on the ground. Even if it had only been a couple of days that they had sat there, they still carried an odd odor to them. _"Gonna bleach the shit outta these"_ he said before tossing everything into the wash. Moving back up to the main floor, he immediately burned any and every oil and resin he had to at least clean the air up of any bad energy that may have floated around. Lisanna sat on the now undone bed wrapped helplessly in the throw blanket she'd been handed the night before, without even thinking, Bickslow lightly tossed her one of his shirts. "It'll fit ya more like a dress sweet cheeks, but at least you'll be able to walk around." Bickslow said as he dressed himself. Lisanna nodded, accepting the fact that she was now out of clothes and her options were to either walk around town in a man's shirt, or do her laundry at Bickslow's home. The later option seeming far less degrading.

"You really don't get to take a break at all, do you?" Lisanna said as she put the large shirt on.

"NOPE! Always busy doin' somethin'. Why do ya think I'm never really at the guild?" Bickslow said as he fastened the belt around his waist.

"I guess I never really thought about that."

As confidently as she could, Lisanna stood upright and headed towards the kitchen. Both Laxus and Gajeel avoiding any eye contact with the youngest Strauss as she marched passed them in order to make herself and Bickslow a light meal. With the small bag of groceries Bickslow had purchased, Lisanna was able to make a very small, light meal consisting of another variety of fruits. How the seith mage could function off of such little food was remarkable to Lisanna as she ate the small bowl of fruit, handing Bickslow the one she'd made for him. "Okay. Shits done here. How long are we gonna be gone?" Bickslow asked as he swallowed several pieces of food. Opening the front door Laxus responded, "If we're lucky, about a week." Bickslow paused for a moment to make sure he had heard that correctly.

"You're kidding right? We could NOT have done that much damage." the seith mage then said finishing up the bowl of fruit.

"Yeah I didn't think so either." Gajeel said in annoyance.

"We didn't. But if we're going to take on a job, we may as well get paid while we're at it...and there's three of us, so we'll be needing to get paid well." Laxus said.

Bickslow rolled his eyes as he head back to the bedroom and quickly packed up a few extra articles of clothing. More annoyed now that not only had his potentially good morning gone straight to hell, but on the one day he could have had that could have been spent making up to Lisanna, he had to leave. Even if he had the relative patience of a saint, he was stretched thin. His bags packed, he tossed it over to Laxus who caught it and tossed it on the ground outside, sending an "I'm gonna beat your ass for that" look towards Bickslow as he walked out. Gajeel snickered under his breath at exchange as he followed Laxus out of the home.

"Lisanna, I am SO sorry. This ain't exactly how I wanted to spend a normal day." Bickslow said as he grabbed the small woman by the waist.

"It's okay. I'll just hang around here I guess." Lisanna smiled out.

"That'll work. Do whatcha want. Just don't go messin or meddlin' with weird shit. OH! And the bathroom mirror is just a mirror. No tricks or gimmicks."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you in a week then." Lisanna said as she hugged the seith mage tightly.

"Yeah. I guess so. Use this to buy anything ya might need. Please don't blow all my jewel though. Kinda need that. Don't party too hard either. I love ya. See ya soon. And be safe for the love of fuck." Bickslow said as he kissed Lisanna lightly on the forehead before walking out of his home, being sure the front door was locked and shut as he left. Lisanna stood half shocked, half floating away. She doubted Bickslow even knew what he said to her. But even if he said it purely out of impulse, it didn't stop her from dancing happily in place.

 **Carchee- Always a pleasure to hear from you :D As far as continuing writing the Bickslow/Lisanna pairings, well. As the saying goes: That's all she wrote! I cannot say confidently that I will write another one involving these two. Although you never know what the future holds. What I do know, is that this particular story is coming to an end here in the next few chapters, which I'm perfectly okay with :)**


	55. Chapter 55

Bickslow stood with Laxus and Gajeel as they awaited their train in Magnolia Station. Bickslow's totems all seeming to be equally as bored as himself as the minutes ticked by like hours. The seith mage did what he could to keep the small wooden dolls entertained, eventually losing interest in the games they were playing and seating himself on the ground. Laxus seemed to be off in his own world. His headphones sitting on his ears being a clear sign to anyone around to leave the man alone as he leaned heavily into a pillar. Gajeel stood with his face buried in what appeared to be a letter. A crooked smirk crossing his face several times, catching the attention of both Laxus and Bickslow. "Readin' somethin' interesting metalhead?" Bickslow said as his tongue fell out of his mouth, his totems all immediately surrounding the iron dragon slayer. Unsure as to whether or not the totems could actually see anything or not, Gajeel quickly buried the letter in his shirt, being sure it was placed securely. "It ain't any of your business." Gajeel then said, bringing his all too familiar scowl back into it's rightful place on his face. Bickslow quickly hopped to his feet at the sudden defensive mannerisms of the iron dragon slayer and quickly made his way over to the man and threw his arms over the slightly smaller man as he attempted to retrieve the letter. "Aww c'mon now. You can share with us Gajeel. Did little Levy write somethin' that tickles your 'geehihis" Bickslow said teasingly "where's yer cat by the way?" The iron dragon slayer threw an elbow back, hitting the seith mage in the ribs "Neither of those things are any of your business freak." The second his elbow made contact, Bickslow's totems immediately flew into various areas of Gajeel. A small brawl about to ensue, Laxus separated the two men. "Knock it off. Both of you. You can act like a bunch of jackasses when we get back. Besides Bickslow. We both heard you say those simple lock down words if you wanna talk about ticklin' anything." Laxus said as he removed his headphones.

"The hell are ya talkin about boss?" Bickslow said as he leaned into his totems dismissively.

"Oh? You sayin' you DON'T know what you said to Lisanna before walkin out the door?" Gajeel then said.

"I told her 'see ya soon'. I'd hardly call those 'lock down words'." Bickslow then said as he tried to repeat the conversation he had before leaving her in his head.

"Not quite man. You definitely said. And I quote 'love ya. See ya soon.' Do you even realize that you said that?" Laxus said as he began to laugh.

"No I didn't." Bickslow said, standing a bit more concerned while trying to play it cool.

"Ha! You know freak, we can hear just about everything around us. And you definitely said that." Gajeel said, happy the attention was off of himself.

"Yeah man. You have Lisanna in your house, with your jewel, told her you loved her, then left. I mean, I love Mira and I've told her that plenty of times, but definitely not within' the first few weeks of spending time with her." Laxus laughed out.

Bickslow paused, unsure of what to really do at this point. He wasn't sure if it was an unintentional slip up, his subconscious, or what it might be. "SHIT! What do I do?! I can't just leave her there like that! That's not how this was supposed to go or even play out!" Bickslow said gesturing towards himself "she's gonna think Imma massive asshole!" As Bickslow began pacing in a slight panic, his totems also seemed to follow suite, zooming around the air as though they were also panicking. "Pretty sure she already thinks yer an asshole there, freak." Gajeel said, almost relishing in the seith mage's stressed out state. Something about it getting the iron dragon slayer extremely excited and pumped up for absolutely no reason. As Bickslow continued to pace and rewind what he'd evidently said, he ran into Pippi. The small wooden totem hitting him directly on the mask. Bickslow quickly grabbed the totem with both hands, almost digging his fingers into it. "YOU! She seems to like ya a lot. Go back home!" Bickslow said to the wooden doll. The totem almost appeared to object as it let out several high pitched squeaks. "I know baby, but seriously. I can't just leave Lisanna there all alone! Take one for the team Pippi! Please." Bickslow pleaded as he held the doll level to with his own face. Pippi no longer seeming to complain, the seith mage let out a wide smile as he pressed the doll into his forehead as though giving it a pseudo hug before hurling it in the direction of his home. The doll happily screeching as it took off. Bickslow watched as Pippi disappeared behind several buildings. He could only hope that Pippi could be a consolation for his failing in realizing what he said and leaving Lisanna to fester on it.

"Man. You act like those dolls are people. You control those things and we all know it." Laxus said as he shook his head.

"As far as my babies are concerned, they're like my kids...they just happen to listen a hell of a lot better then little fucklings do." Bickslow said, uneasy to know he was leaving Pippi behind yet again as the train pulled into Magnolia Station.

"Again. YOU control those things. That's why they listen so well." Laxus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Not the point Laxus." Bickslow said, giving some attention to his remaining totems while letting his head tilt awkwardly.

"I ain't one to talk about havin' some mental problems here, but I swear freak. You gotta have some kinda schizophrenia or personality disorders. Ain't no way you're perfectly normal." Gajeel said, cringing slightly.

"Could be worse, right?" Bickslow said smiling maniacally putting himself on a couple of inches away from Gajeel's face making the iron dragon slayer only slightly uncomfortable. Laxus dismissed the behavior all together, being all too familiar with the many oddities that Bickslow had in his personality. There was simply no sense in addressing it any more as far as Laxus was concerned. Although there were many times when the lightning dragon slayer wondered if Bickslow was always like this, or if what had happened in the past somehow made Bickslow this way.

* * *

Lisanna had managed to get a load of her own laundry started as she sat around Bickslow's home. It was strange being in Bickslow's home all alone. The house just seemed almost eerily quite despite his home being more in town. The youngest Strauss happily changed into fresh clothes before getting herself ready for the remainder of the day. Spreading the newly cleaned sheets and blankets across the bed, it was immediately evident that they were too stained to be salvaged. Cleaned or not, they were heavily blood stained. _"He did say to get what I needed"_ Lisanna thought to herself. Walking to the kitchen, solidified her need to actually go out and purchase things she would need. She wasn't Bickslow. There was no way she was going to allow herself to survive on just fruit and small bits of food. Besides, she was fairly certain Bickslow wouldn't want her to starve on his diet anyway and within only a few moments, Lisanna was completely ready to leave the home. Checking around the home to make sure everything was in order, she nodded her head in approval.

When she opened to the door to Magnolia, the streets seemed to be busy with people. Late noon and warm weather bringing life back into the city. Stepping outside of the home, Lisanna nearly tripped over Pippi. The totem having settled itself on the front step of the home. Lisanna turned her head curiously at the sight. "What are you doing here Pippi. You need to be with your daddy." Lifting the totem off of the ground, Lisanna shrugged off the odd encounter. "Well at least you'll be good company!" Lisanna then exclaimed, gaining a few cheerful laughs out of the doll as she tossed it gently into the air. With her new follower in tow she made her way towards the market square, energized and ready to take on anything the remainder of the day might hold for her. As she made her way through town, she caught the glimpses of several people watching her and whispering. It wasn't as though Lisanna had never made her way around Magnolia before. If anything, she was a bit too popular simply because of her sister. This didn't seem like the typical gawking. It seemed almost as though people were concerned for her. She paused for a moment to look around, smiling at any sets of eyes that she caught staring. She was lightly bumped by Pippi. Turning around and smiling at the totem, Lisanna realized what the people must have been staring at. Even if he wasn't around, it was immediately apparent that people were all too familiar with Bickslow's odd trinkets. Wrapping her arms around the totems gently, she carried the wooden doll the rest of the way. Even if prying eyes didn't bother her in the same manner as Bickslow, they were still prying eyes and she had no desire to draw any more attention to herself.

As she continued to make her way through town, she spotted Levy. The blunette seeming a bit paler than usual as Pantherlily lightly rubbed the small woman's back. Struck with curiosity and concern, Lisanna walked towards Levy as quickly as she could. The steps in their direction gaining the Exceed's attention as he quickly turned around to see exactly who was coming their way. For a moment, Pantherlily bore an uncanny resemblance to Gajeel in his scowl. Realizing exactly who it was that was headed in their direction, the Exceed nodded in acknowledgment before turning his attention back to Levy. "Are you okay Levy?" Lisanna asked as she came closer to the small woman. Levy's expression seeming to be nothing short of slight misery. "Hey Lisanna...I'm fine...just nauseous." Levy said, letting a small and pitiful smile sit on her face. Pantherlily quickly looked Lisanna up and down, his eyes pausing briefly on Pippi who seemed far too comfortable for an inanimate object. "We're headed to the market to try and find something to help her feel better. Gajeel's offspring seem less then sympathetic to their mother, and are making her sick." Pantherlily said in an almost agitated tone. Lisanna chuckled a bit under her breath. "I don't think that's how that works, but I'm headed that way too. Do you mind if I join you?" Lisanna said happily, hoping she wasn't interrupting Levy's errands too much. "Not at all Lisanna! But we kind of have to stick by the trashcans...I hope you don't mind." Levy said almost embarrassingly. Lisanna shook her head. Linking arms with the blunette, the two women made their way towards the market.

* * *

The two mages spent the better part of the afternoon shopping around. Levy having found immediate relief in a few herbs and teas, was more then ready to run around and help Lisanna. The youngest Strauss was happy to have help in carrying a variety of foods, as well as duvet covers and sheets. The two women enjoyed conversating about everything and nothing all at once.

"So what are your plans after this Levy?" Lisanna asked as the sun began to hang lower in the sky.

"Well, I had actually planned to go to the guild for a bit. What about you?" Levy asked.

"I was just going to go back to Bickslow's place. If I go to the guild, Mira is going to put me right to work." Lisanna smiled out, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth slightly.

"That's no fun at all! Although, I already know I'll be babied by your sister too." Levy said shrugging her shoulders.

"You can always come with me!" Lisanna joked out, nudging the blunette gently.

"Yeah sure! Why not!" Levy responded, and without missing a beat, both women headed towards Bickslow's home.

When Levy set foot into Bickslow's home, her eyes were immediately hit with the amount of things the seith mage had lined in shelves. Even Pantherlily was moderately surprised at the almost organized hoarding. Each item clashing heavily with the paint the home had been colored in. When she looked up at the ceiling, she laughed a bit. "You know Lisanna, not to freak you out...but painting ceilings blue like this is to keep evil spirits and stuff away. At least that's what the old rumors and stuff say." The youngest Strauss looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Even in his nonsense, there was a method to all of Bickslow's madness. Lisanna made her way to the bedroom and quickly covered the ruined blankets with the duvet cover and switching out the sheets. They weren't white, but they were gray in color. _"Hopefully he doesn't mind too much."_ Lisanna thought to herself. When she walked out of the bedroom, she found Levy happily entranced in several books and tomes she'd pulled off of the shelf.

"Oh Levy. I don't know if you should be reading those!" Lisanna said, remembering what Bickslow had told her.

"Lisanna, do you have any idea what these even are?" Levy said with a serious look on her face.

"No. Not really. But I know Bickslow does, and he tends to get a bit...cautious with them." Lisanna responded as she sat herself on the floor next to Levy.

"Well yeah. These things can be really dangerous in the wrong hands. They are for manipulating things that are other worldly. I'm surprised Bickslow would have things like this."

"Why's that?" Lisanna asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I would have never thought that Bickslow could honestly read." Levy teased out.

"Well, he is a man full of surprises!" Lisanna said, going along with the joke.

"In all seriousness though Lisanna, you should probably tell him to put these away. If they fell into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen." Levy said, quickly shutting the books and placing them back on the shelf.

"I will when he comes back then." Lisanna responded "are you hungry though, because I am STARVING! Bickslow never eats like, anything at all."

"Absolutely! Gajeel has the opposite problem...he eats everything right down to the cutlery." Levy said. Pantherlily nodding silently in the background.

Lisanna immediately began cooking up a meal for the two of them to eat. She'd bough more than enough food to justify sharing with the pregnant little script mage. Even if she wasn't nearly as talented in the kitchen as Elfman, she'd still managed to pick up on a few tips and tricks both as a child, and upon her return. She could at least work her way around the kitchen excusably.

* * *

Lisanna and Levy spent the next several hours conversing about anything and everything. Pantherlily had eaten his fair share and slept nearly comatose in Levy's lap as the two women spoke. Pippi had been wandering around the home almost aimlessly as though it were looking for it's siblings, or simply exploring unobstructed. As the two of them spoke, Levy's eyes found a hole that sat on one of the walls of the seith mage's home. Lisanna turned around quickly to see exactly what it was that Levy was looking at. Her smile dropped only slightly when she turned back around. Sensing Lisanna feeling almost ashamed of the hole, Levy quickly placed a hand on the youngest Strauss' shoulder. "Don't worry about it Lisanna. Gajeel's house is more or less covered in holes and metal patches. He has a temper on him." Lisanna nodded and smiled at Levy. "Don't get me wrong though Lisanna, if he ever does that to you, kill him."

"Levy, how did you get passed Gajeel...you know...hurting you." Lisanna asked carefully, trying not to offend the smaller woman.

"I can't really explain it. I guess I just don't think he would have ever done it had he not been a part of Phantom Lord. I don't know. It's like, I saw something passed him being a major jerk. Why do you ask?" Levy said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Just curious really." Lisanna said.

"Between you and I though Lisanna...Gajeel still does some less than admirable things and knows some really shady people, and I wish he would stop. But on the same end, I'd never want to change who he is. It sounds horrible, but Gajeel wouldn't be Gajeel without a few odd tendencies." Levy said "I have a pretty good feeling that he and Bickslow almost work together in secret at times with how often Bickslow comes over."

"Maybe." Lisanna said, not going to much into any detail about how Bickslow functions.

"ANYWAY! I should really get back home. You won't believe how exhausting being pregnant is." Levy said rubbing her eyes.

Lisanna nodded and helped Levy up, hugging the shorter woman and giving her farewells. Almost as if he'd requested it to her, the youngest Strauss began burning various oils and resins around Bickslow's home. The smell becoming completely familiar for her, and was quickly growing on her. Dishes tended to, and she herself having showered and actually cleaned up properly, Lisanna readied herself for bed. Being sure his home was completely locked up, Lisanna snatched Pippi from the air and force the totem to lay in bed with her. It was comforting, although at the same time, somehow incredibly lonely without the seith mage actually there. Thinking about the lack of his presence making her heart beat uneasily in her chest.


	56. Chapter 56

Nearly a week had gone by and for Lisanna, it took far too long. With Bickslow gone and only Pippi to keep her company, she found the best way for her to pass the time while waiting was to do the one thing she almost dreaded at one point: go to the guild. As if making up for lost time, Lisanna worked hard and efficiently along side her sister and Kinana with Pippi happily staying by her as though enjoying it's time. Pippi seemed to lose it's enthusiasm as the week drew to an end she noticed. The charismatic totem became less chatty and became slower and slower to rise. In the beginning, the totem would follow Lisanna closely before zooming wildly around the surrounding area, occasionally harassing fellow guild mates as well as helping to serve drinks and other various items. Pippi had enough energy for her to even practice standing upright on top of the totem's head. Even if she failed multiple times, she still attempted to do it purely for fun. Each time she landed on the ground, the totem would squeal in laughter. Now though, the small totem sat unmoving on the bar top. Hardly making a noise or any movement, it truly just seemed like an inanimate object. Lisanna wasn't quite sure if it was due to some unknown depression that the little totem couldn't explain, or if the amount of energy needed to keep the doll happy was running short. Either way she chose not to pester the totem, choosing to carry Pippi around if she had some other place she had to be.

Lisanna smirked at the ideal of Pippi somehow being depressed. She wasn't entirely sure if it was possible for any of Bickslow's totems to feel anything aside from what emotions the seith mage specifically had. A few times she found her own thoughts wandering into uncomfortably dark places. Why, she wasn't entirely sure. At least her mind could wander now without the threat of any unseen beings making any more attempts at her and that was something she was grateful for, albeit slightly annoyed with the fact that her mind still drifted into those places. On more than one occasion she caught herself speaking out loud as she had several internal arguments over the stupidity of letting her mind slip to that point. Even if it was ridiculous for her to feel that way, she could only assume that all the time she'd spent back on Earthland letting her mind go there constantly was now a bit of a habit. Like any ill formed habits though, she was fairly convinced that she could break it in due time. At least she now had a place she could go to Bickslow's home, rather than wandering the streets if she really needed to clear her thoughts. When her mind wandered to those places while at the guild, she found a lot of comfort in the time she spent people watching the other members of Fairytail while at the guild. Members she was fairly certain hardly noticed her absence, or anyone's absence really. In the time she'd spent people watching each member she learned something that seemed to hold consistent. Even if individual members or parties seemed to pay little to no attention to another member, they still seemed to keep an eye on them. Aside from gossip and rumors, everyone really was looking out for each other even if done secretly.

Lisanna's shift came to an end as the night rolled in. Kinana had already left for the day, as Lisanna and Mira cleaned up the remainder of the nearly empty guildhall. Only a few stragglers remained, most of which were either preparing to leave, or viewing the available jobs while Elfman sat imposingly nursing a beer. It took no time at all for the two Strauss' to have the area cleaned up and ready for the next days patrons. Satisfied that everything was cleaned up to standard, Lisanna scooped up Pippi and prepared to walk out of the guild. As she prepared to open the doors up to Magnolia, she was stopped by Mirajane.

"Lisanna, are you going to come home tonight? You've been staying at Bickslow's home for a while now." Mira asked. Her picture ready smile sitting on her face.

"I didn't plan on it Mira. I actually like staying there. It's quiet." Lisanna said happily.

"Quiet? Are you saying your brother and I are noisy?" Mira asked slightly confused.

"That's not what I mean. It's easy not to think too much there I guess." Lisanna said as she tried to brush away any misunderstanding.

"Yes, I can see that." Mira said half teasing, half serious.

"Does it bother you?" Lisanna said as she caught the slight change of tone from her sister.

"As long as you're happy, I guess I have no reason to let it bug me." Mira replied, letting herself smile again.

"I can tell that you're lying Mira." Lisanna teased out "Let me check on his house one last time and I'll come home tonight, okay?"

"Alright. That sounds great. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home." Mira happily said, not trying to let her sister read how happy it actually made her.

Satisfied with the answer she'd given her sister, Lisanna quickly headed out of the guild with Pippi locked tightly in her arms. Although she wasn't necessarily happy about having to stay at her actual home for the night, she knew it would be best to not isolate herself entirely from her own family. Lisanna was thankful they were at least letting her do what she felt she needed to do without being sheltered or guarded anymore. It was a new sense of freedom she hadn't really had since she'd actually returned and she was going to enjoy it fully.

* * *

As the doors shut, Mira turned around and sighed. Letting Lisanna do what she wanted was slowly eating away at her. She may not have been a parent by any stretch of the imagination, but she still felt like it was her job to at least play the part for all of them. She laughed at herself, certain that the past few weeks must have aged her in some sort of way as she rubbed her eyes. Even if Mira never seemed to act like it, she did enjoy having a bit of control over certain situations. The condition of her family being one of the things she truly had trouble letting her grips loosen on. In her own eyes, her family was like a string: if she pulled too hard, the string would break. If she left the slack, the string wouldn't hold. Watching his sister in such deep thought, Elfman stood up. Without Evergreen attached to him, he was able to move around quite a bit more freely. The fairy having left with Freed a couple of days prior in order to earn some extra jewel while their leader was gone.

"Everything okay?" Elfman asked as he wrapped his arm around his sister.

"Yeah. Everything is great. Just struggling a little bit." Mira said hugging her brother.

"I hear that Mira. It's weird watching Lisanna leave. I keep thinking she won't come back or I'm going to wake up and she won't be here." Elfman said, panicking slightly.

"Why do you think that?" Mira replied, surprised to hear her brother say that.

"Hard to explain." Elfman said shaking away his thoughts.

"Well, at least she'll be home tonight and we can have dinner!" Mira happily exclaimed, drawing a smile out of her brother as the pair of older Strauss' prepared to leave and head to their home for the night. The cooler air feeling surprisingly refreshing compared to the stagnating air that had been in the guild. The sight of another spring storm seeming to peak over the horizon.

* * *

As Lisanna walked through the night in Magnolia, she cleared her lungs in the ever cooling air. She was getting awfully sick of the rain storms that always seemed to haunt the spring time. Even if the storm wasn't directly over Magnolia, she could feel it trying to make it's way to town. Walking through the dark streets, she felt like she could hear steps landing heavily behind her. Rather than look back, she dismissed it as her imagination continuing to mess with her. There were no figures. There was no reason to be afraid of the dark and she was going to keep telling that to herself until she believed it. As she continued to walk, she was now certain she was being followed as the foot steps became louder. As she walked up to the front door of Bickslow's home, she quickly turned around to face whomever it was that could have possibly been following her. When she did, she found the streets behind her to be empty. No one was around. Not in the light, not in the shadows. She squinted her eyes before lowly saying "I know you're there..." The comment directed at no one in particular. Merely being said as a threat to what ever it was that might have followed her. As she stared into the streets briefly she watched as a familiar figure manifested on the ground. The large shadow it cast giving away who it was: Orobas. Taken back slightly, Lisanna wasn't sure if she was happy, or nervous to see that large demon. His barbed mask still digging into his face, obstructing his features slightly.

"I am surprised to see you no longer run away." the demon said taking another heavy step.

"I'm trying not to do that anymore." Lisanna replied "Why are you here?"

"As per the seith mage's deal, I never truly get to leave." Orobas responded, looking around the area slowly.

"Well...thanks for watching out for me..." Lisanna responded with a small smile.

"Thanks are unnecessary." Orobas said disappearing quickly into the ground, leaving behind only the sound of footsteps.

Lisanna looked around for a moment, unsure of exactly where Orobas could have gone off to. She wondered if he actually followed her around that often. Shrugging, she unlocked the door to Bickslow's home and stepped inside. The air in the home feeling welcoming as she stepped in. Once she'd set Pippi down carefully on the couch, she quickly went through the home making sure everything was in order, cleaning up the odd item here and there. Once everything was straightened out, Lisanna burned only a couple of resins and oils. She wouldn't be there all night, and the last thing she wanted was to burn the seith mage's house down. She would have to stay there for next half hour at least but at least she'd be able to run through and maintain Bickslow's usual routine, even if it was only partially complete.

Boredom made it's way through the home as Lisanna sat on the couch. Tossing Pippi into the air and invoking the occasional noise from the little totem. She listened carefully as the sound of the burning oils and resins fizzled off. Any chance of burning the house down no longer an issue, Lisanna locked up the house with Pippi carefully gripped under her arm and headed to her home. Partially excited about sharing a meal with her siblings again, partially annoyed to be having to leave again.

* * *

"That was delicious Mira!" Lisanna exclaimed happily as she leaned back at their family table. Elfman and Mira both smiling happily as their little family felt back to being complete with Lisanna there. "I'm glad you liked it Lisanna! But Elfman cooked this time." Mira said as she pointed to Elfman. The largest Strauss beyond happy that his youngest sister still appreciated his cooking. The three of them spent the better part of the night simply catching up and talking about anything they could conjure up. Things between the three of them seeming lighthearted and care free, the way it used to be before Lisanna disappeared. For the first time in a long time, the three of them were genuinely getting along without the weight of being over protective looming just above them. Even if Mira and Elfman wanted nothing more than to keep their sister at home with them and under their wings, they still tried hard to not let that show.

After a few hours, Lisanna readied herself to go back to Bickslow's home, much to the disappointment to her siblings. The two older Strauss' not objecting to her though. Purely by luck, the rain had brought itself into town. Even though it had just started, Lisanna genuinely did not want to have to walk through the rain to get back to the seith mage's home.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Lisanna asked her two siblings.

"Of course you can Lisanna! This is your home too you know." Elfman said

"You don't have to ask to stay here with us Lissy. That's just weird." Mira said teasingly poking her sister.

"All my stuff is at Bickslow's home though..." Lisanna then said as she rolled her eyes.

"We have some extra stuff you can use, so no worries!" Mira said as she hooked onto her sister's arm and dragged her up the stairs.

Mira wasted no time finding anything Lisanna might need to stay at home for the night. From spare toiletries to pajamas. Lisanna eyed the night time garment before lifting it up. Her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the borderline scandalous night time attire. "MIRA! I just need pajamas. Not what ever this is. Do you seriously wear things like this to bed?!" Lisanna said as she quickly folded the attire up. The clothing hardly any better then what she was given in the red-light district of Oak town. Mira's head turned slightly, unsure of Lisanna's issue with the clothing was. "Well yeah. I think it's cute!" Mira said taking the garment back and giggling at her sister's attitude "If you have an issue with it, ask Elfman for something. I'm sure he has plenty of shirts you can borrow." Lisanna quickly nodded and went to her brother's room and asked for anything she could borrow. Elfman quickly tossed her the smallest spare t-shirt he had. Lisanna laughed at how massive the single item was. She held it up to herself, Elfman laughing at the sight. The smallest shirt the man had would still fit his small sister like a dress, easily hitting her knees. "I'm sure you'll grow into it Lisanna." Elfman joked out as Lisanna made a mocking face towards him before heading towards her bedroom. Once shutting her door she readied herself for bed, eventually falling asleep in the almost desolate room.

* * *

"That...sucked." Laxus said as he quickly walked out of the train and onto the platform of Magnolia Station. Gajeel followed closely behind the larger man. Both dragon slayers seeming worse for wear compared to Bickslow as they hobbled as quickly out of the station. Having arrived on the red eye express was almost enjoyable for the seith mage. In travelling with both Laxus and Gajeel, the trio attracted about as much attention as physically possible. In between Gajeel's continuous threats to Laxus, Laxus continuously popping and fizzing off electricity in annoyance at Gajeel, and Bickslow looking like himself there was simply no way to discreetly travel. Arriving in Magnolia in the earliest hours of the morning was pleasant, nearly a gift as far as Bickslow was concerned. The rain pouring around them guaranteed empty streets. As the three men prepared to head their separate ways, Bickslow and Gajeel divided the jewel they had earned and handed it over to Laxus. Laxus would take them back to Mira who would give them to Makarov. With a simple gesture, Bickslow hopped onto his totems and quickly made his way back home in the still of the night leaving the other two men to figure out their way home. Naturally, Laxus disappeared in a flash of lighting. The thunder that boomed loudly in the night disguising his easily. Gajeel was not so lucky and would simply have to move quickly.

When he arrived home, Bickslow slowly opened the door. Greeted by the scents of his own home, he was happy to be back. Looking around, he noticed the home was a bit cleaner which he appreciated naturally. His totems all seemed to frantically be searching for Pippi. Even Bickslow was surprised to see the lack of Pippi. Given the time of night that it was, he thought that perhaps Lisanna had fallen asleep with the totem. To his disappointment, he found his home void of anyone. Dropping his bag down, he could only assume that Lisanna was back at her own home and immediately left his home and headed back into Magnolia's rainy streets. When he finally made his way to Strauss' home he hopped onto his totems and peered in through the second story window, immediately noticing Lisanna asleep with Pippi tucked in with her. The window was locked and carefully, Bickslow had to manipulate Pippi out of Lisanna's arms. Unfortunately, with even the slightest movements from the totem, Lisanna locked her arms around the totem tighter.

Rain pouring down, Bickslow stood carefully on his totems trying to conjure up a plan. He knew Laxus would be there by now, but there wasn't a chance the seith mage was going to risk waking his leader up to sneak into Lisanna's bedroom. Instead, Bickslow recalled the basement window that Lisanna had shown him. She'd snuck in and out of it enough, so surely it would be unlocked. Just as he suspected, it was unlatched and carefully, Bickslow tried to squeeze his way through it only to find himself getting stuck in it yet again. The tips of his toes barely touching the basement flooring, he tried to have his totems push him into the home unsuccessfully. "The hell are you doing man?" Laxus then said as he heavy boots landed close to Bickslow's face.

"Oh ya know boss. Just hangin' out." Bickslow said as he lay his head on the ground.

"You couldn't have just knocked on the damn door?" Laxus said as he rose and eyebrow at his comrade.

"Like they'd let me in. Did you just get here?" Bickslow then said, trying to adjust his stuck weight.

"Yeah. I dropped the jewel off at the guild. You stuck?" Laxus said smirking.

"Nah. I just like lookin' like a dumbass in windows. Yeah I'm stuck!" Bickslow then said as he attempted to look up at Laxus more.

Pressing his boot heavily into Bickslow's shoulder, Laxus quickly kicked the seith mage into the basement before walking around to the front of the house and letting himself in through the front door. When Bickslow landed, he tried hard not to make too much noise landing in a crab position and using his totems almost as brakes. Once on his feet, he rubbed his shoulder in annoyance. Quietly he made his way up the basement stairs and was greeted by Laxus. The dragon doing no more then passing Bickslow a glance before making his way up the stairs into Mira's room. Bickslow followed not soon after and made his way to Lisanna's room sneaking himself in as to not wake her up. Something about the barren room bugged him slightly as he removed his rain soaked clothing as quietly as he could. As he unclipped his mask, he smirked at an idea to get Lisanna's siblings to leave them alone in the morning. Opening the bedroom door again, he hung his mask on the doorknob, nodding to himself before shutting the door.

Lisanna had taken over most of the small bed leaving Bickslow standing there as he tried to figure out how he could shimmy into bed with her. With how she was sprawled out, there was simply no way he was going to be able to slip under the covers. Instead, he crawled over her on all fours and simply stared down at her as he bit back laughter. He knew he was being creepy and it made him laugh. "You ditched me sweet cheeks." he whispered quietly. His words enough to stir Lisanna slightly as she smiled. The youngest Strauss opened her eyes slowly and looked at Bickslow through the sides of her vision. "I'm pretty sure YOU ditched me, creep." Lisanna joked out as she stretched and let go of Pippi, the totem immediately flying over to it's siblings. Bickslow smiled at the white haired girl before moving her over slightly and crawling under the sheets himself and bringing her warm body into his, being sure to bypass the large shirt she was wearing

"WHY ARE YOU SO COLD!" Lisanna squeaked out as she struggled to get away from Bickslow, eventually accepting her fate in his hold.

"Now you know how you us guys feel when you ladies stick your freezing body parts on us." Bickslow chuckled out, tightening his grip.

"This isn't fair!" Lisanna giggled out as Bickslow's cold hands found any warm patches of skin they could.

"What? Ya think I was gonna do this fair and square? And is this your brother's shirt?"Bickslow asked as he picked pieces of the shirt.

"He let me borrow it for the night." Lisanna said, still trying to squirm slightly.

"Well. I'm gonna tell ya right now, ya don't need it." the seith mage then said slyly as he pulled the fabric up and off of her.

"You do know Mira and Elfman are home, right Bickslow?" Lisanna said as she laughed.

"...and?..."

"AND they are going to hear things if we try anything..."

Bickslow rested on and elbow and sat in thought for a few seconds pretending that he cared before turning his eyes to Lisanna. In one swift motion, he snatched the pillow from below Lisanna's head and placed it over her face while simultaneously finding his own way on top of her. The small bit of flesh that sat on her neck seeming more enticing to him than a steak to a starving dog.

"Ask me if I givashit in the mornin', sweet cheeks."

 **Sorry for the late update guys! Major apologies! Just been quite busy! :D**


	57. Chapter 57

Lisanna woke up mid morning to the sound of Bickslow snoring lightly in her ear. The seith mage hardly maintaining a grip around her as he slept. At some point, his totems had again made their way into bed with them making the already small area, even smaller. Carefully Lisanna tried to sneak her way out from underneath Bickslow's arm. When she'd finally managed to get herself she sat there and stretched her limbs. Listening carefully, she was certain she could hear Mira and Laxus downstairs, likely preparing breakfast for the day. Spotting her clothes she'd worn the previous day neatly folded right where she'd left them, she stood up to go and get dressed. Being spotted in the buff wasn't exactly part of any plans she may have had for the day. Before she could take a step towards her clothes she was quickly yanked back down into her bed and buried under her blankets. Bickslow had wrapped her tightly underneath the sheets with him, being sure to keep her in a vice grip as he roughly rubbed his face on the top of her head.

"You just gonna leave me in bed sweet cheeks? Not nice." Bickslow said as he jokingly pouted.

"I'm pretty sure Mira is downstairs making breakfast Bicks. I can't just let her do that alone." Lisanna said as she turned around to face him.

"Oh, but yer totally okay leavin' me alone in yer bed? I'm hurt Lissy. Just hurt." he then responded, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes as he pretended to be heart broken. A smirk splitting his face in two as his totems hoovered around the room also expressing how "hurt" they were.

Lisanna giggled at Bickslow's fake tantrum as she crawled on top of him, covering herself up with blankets as placed her weight as heavily as she could on him, the seith mage refusing to look at her as he smiled. "Aww. Who would have thought it takes so little to hurt Bickslow's feelings!" Lisanna said sarcastically as the placed her palms on his sternum and rested her chin on them "What can I do to make it up to you?" Bickslow laughed under his breath as he looked down at Lisanna. "Well...I can thinka somethin' that'll help ease the pain a bit." he said as a smile widened across his face and he pushed her head down under the covers slightly. Lisanna laughed as she immediately brought herself out from under the covers and lightly swatted him on the shoulder.

"I'm not THAT sorry Bickslow!" she laughed out as Bickslow threw his arms to his side and grinned up at her "now get up. I need to go help Mira."

"Baah...you suck...figuratively..." Bickslow complained as he sat up, resting his forefinger and thumb under her chin.

"Obviously. Maybe I'm just going to make you beg." Lisanna winked out as she smiled coquettishly.

"I don't beg Lissy." Bickslow said, his pupils dilating slightly.

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?" Lisanna replied as she rested her hands on her legs.

"Ya really wanna find out?" Bickslow then said as his eyes flashed to bright green, calling her on her challenge.

"You won't do it." Lisanna said as she stared at him, only slightly unsure as to what he would do. Being sure to maintain her grin.

The pair sat there in silence for several seconds in silence. Neither of them losing the grins plastered across their faces as Lisanna played Russian roulette, otherwise known as a staring contest with the seith mage. Bickslow broke out into laughter before wrapping his arms around Lisanna and slamming both of them back down onto the bed. "Yeah...you're right. I won't. At least not in this case. Just seems a bit wrong." Lisanna laughed in relief as Bickslow then let her go and helped her up to her feet instead. "Well aren't you just such a gentleman today." she said, picking fun at the seith mage as she dressed herself. Bickslow stood upright, not exactly wanting to get out of bed but not wanting to leave Lisanna by herself. "I wouldn't say that Lissy...but I mean. I am the greatest thing to exist since...I dunno. Ever?" Bickslow said as he picked up his still slightly damp clothing, regretfully putting them on before following Lisanna down the stairs.

* * *

"Well Laxus, I wish you would have at least let him in through the front door." Mira said as she began preparing to make breakfast for everyone in the home. The oldest Strauss having slept in a bit later than she'd have preferred thanks to the very early morning arrival of Laxus. The dragon slayer having been less than subtle when he'd managed to crawl into bed. Shrugging the comment off, Laxus walked up behind the oldest Strauss acting almost as though he were an overly needy cat as he pressed his weight heavily into her back. "Eh. At least he got in, right?" Mira chuckled as she braced slightly as she held Laxus up, doing her best not to let the excess weight slow her down as she began cooking. "Yes, but you didn't have to kick him in. Your relationship with our friends is so violent at times." Again, Laxus shrugged. The way he acted with Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, or any member of Fairy Tail was not something he ever thought to be an issue and he wasn't going to suddenly let it become an issue. "I call it justified. Not like you could hear what all went down AFTER he came inside." Laxus then said, shuddering slightly at every little noise that he'd heard coming from Lisanna's room the night before. Mira paused for a moment and sighed. She'd rather pretend not to know what went on than acknowledge it head on. "Oh please Laxus. Don't act like you've never heard things like THAT, from Bickslow and his past flings." Mira then smiled out. She could always tell when Laxus was a bit deeper in thought than he preferred to be, as his shoulders and chest always tensed up a bit more. "That ain't even the point Mira. It's your sister and Bickslow. Not some idiot bimbo. I'm not against those two having a little thing, but that doesn't mean I think it's totally normal. Man, if anything, I think it's kinda weird." Laxus said as he shook off the imagery that had taken over his mind, only baring his own weight for a moment before leaning back into Mira.

Mira continued to cook with Laxus leaning heavily into her. Laxus eventually sighed loudly as he kissed Mira lightly on the side of her head before walking away. "Is something wrong Laxus?" Mira asked as she removed the food items from the stove top. Shaking his head, Laxus walked quietly back to the table and seated himself. "Nah. Nothings wrong. Those two lovebirds are just...having some interesting conversation." Laxus said as he rubbed his eyes. Mira laughed quietly at him. There were times she wished she could hear, smell, or see things as well as dragon slayers. Then there were times like this where she was grateful for not being able to have such skills. Plating some food for Laxus, she placed it down in front of him before walking away. Catching her lightly by the wrist, Laxus brought Mira softly into his lap. "You know. I will say though, Mira. The biggest advantage of having 75% of my team here with the Strauss', is that I at least know what they are all up to." he said as he nuzzled into her neck, replacing any scents of food with Mira's smell. Mira chuckled as she responded, "...or into..." her words making Laxus laugh out a huff of air. "It's too bad I don't have any more siblings for poor Freed." Mira then said as she picked up a small piece of cooked meat and fed Laxus. The dragon slayer immediately laughing at her words. "Trust me on this one Mira. It ain't a Strauss he's looking for..." Laxus said as he shook his head. Rubbing her fingers through his hair before feeding him yet another bit of food, Mira replied in an almost sorrowful tone, "He's still not over you...is he?" Furrowing his brow, Laxus looked at Mira in amusement. "Should be pretty obvious that he isn't. Nothin' I can really do about it though."

"Ooo. I'm tellin' Freed that yer talkin' about him Boss." Bickslow snickered out as he appeared at the foot of the stairs. Mira immediately hopped out of Laxus' lap, her face reddening slightly in embarrassment to be caught in such a way by both Bickslow and her sister. Laxus rolled his eyes as Bickslow took a seat next to him. The seith mage letting an arm casually drape over Laxus. Naturally, the dragon slayer let out a very low, almost inaudible growl towards his comrade. Lisanna walked into the kitchen and immediately began helping her older sister prepare plates for them. As Mira prepared a plate for Bickslow, Lisanna immediately stopped him.

"Bickslow doesn't really eat all that much Mira, but when ever Elfman wakes up, I'm sure he'll eat all that." Lisanna said happily.

"Elfman left to go pick up Evergreen a while ago. And what do you mean Bickslow doesn't eat much?" Mira asked. Even if Bickslow wasn't built like Laxus or Elfman, he was by no means small.

"He serioiusly eats like, fruit and tea for breakfast." Lisanna said, earning a shrug from Bickslow.

"Well, while he's in this house, he's going to eat like the rest of us do." Mira said, scooping extra food onto the plate as she smiled and set it in front of Bickslow "Besides, it'll put some hair on his chest. Right Laxus?"

Laxus contained a laugh at his friend's expense. Nodding with Mira as he continued to eat. Bickslow looked at the two of them with a smile on his face. Partly offended, partly entertained. Even Lisanna was giggling at his expense. His totems, which had been sitting quietly on the stairs, even seemed to laugh at his expense.

"Hey now. I got hair on my chest. It's just not that much. Besides. Can't show off an Adonis body under a fur coat." Bickslow snapped back as he took a bite of food.

"Adonis...body? That's what you think you've got?" Laxus said.

"Well, I ain't hard to look at...that's for sure." Bickslow retorted.

"Know what else isn't hard to look at? A stick..."

"A stick? Ya sayin' ya like lookin' at wood boss? 'Cause Freed's gonna be so excited to hear that."

Before the banter between the two men could continue any further, both Mira and Lisanna sat down at the table. Their presence immediately ceasing any further inappropriate conversation the two men might have fallen into. "That's enough boys. It's time to eat breakfast and be happy. You guys can talk about making Freed happy later." Mira said, giggling as Laxus and Bickslow both blinked as though they were temporarily lost for words. Satisfied with the silence that was coming from Bickslow and Laxus as they ate, Mira ate her food as her and Lisanna simply talked about anything and everything they could. Catching up on anything the other might have missed in the past week while they were working at the guild together. The two men continued to eat in silence before Bickslow eventually started giggling to himself. A wide smile crossing his face yet again as he tried to eat. "What's so funny Bicks?" Lisanna asked, smiling as Bickslow continued to laugh to himself.

"I was just thinkin'...If the boss loves Mira so much, and he has a secret 'wood' fetish, he and Mira should just..."

"I swear to the gods above man..." Laxus said, giving Bickslow the side eye.

"What? What should we do?" Mira asked naively.

"WELL Mira. You and Laxus should just sleep with Freed." Bickslow said.

"BICKSLOW!" Lisanna laughed out as she tried to cover the seith mage's mouth.

"WHAT?! It would make Freed SOO happy though!" Bickslow said as he uncovered his mouth.

Laxus immediately began fizzling and popping as static filled the air. Bickslow already knew that antagonizing Laxus was something he just had to do now. The seith mage now had the added element of Laxus' mate to us which was just bound to earn him some immediate results. "I'm tellin ya boss. Freed and Mira? That's a pretty choice pairing right there." Bickslow said as Lisanna continued to try and cover his mouth. Before Laxus could throw a punch in Bickslow's direction, Mira placed her hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder. The action distracting him for a moment as he turned around to see what exactly it was that Mira was doing. "You know as well as I do, Bickslow, that Freed and I just wouldn't work out. I just don't think we'd be all that compatible in bed. I don't think he has the prowess for someone like me." Mira said before continuing "With that said. I do think that Laxus and Freed would make a wonderful bed pair." Laxus and Bickslow both stared at Mira. Laxus seeming completely stunned at the very idea of Mira throwing him to the dogs in this fight, while Bickslow simply laughed hysterically. "Well there ya have it boss. Girlfriend approved! Let's go make Freed a happy little mage!" Bickslow then said as his totems happily mocked him.

"She's a little more than a girlfriend...but HELL NO. You know that ain't my thing man. You do it." Laxus said, somewhat shocked at Mira's betrayal to him.

"Already did boss." Bickslow said confidently finishing off the rest of his food. His answer earning the confused glare of the three other mages in the room.

"Y-you slept with Freed?!" Mira said, the sure signs of having won a bet beginning to show on her face.

"Pretty sure I did. Shit gets a little blurry though." Bickslow said "why do ya think Freed thinks I'm such an insufferable bastard?"

"Because you are." Lisanna laughed out. The seith mage immediately turning to her and smirking.

"Well, at least I'm honest about it." Bickslow said throwing his arm around Lisanna's shoulder and planting an obnoxious kiss on her cheek.

"Wait...I'm confused. Did you, or didn't you sleep with Freed?" Mira again asked.

"I really don't remember Mira" Bickslow laughed out " Why? Thinkin' about it gettin ya a bit hot n' bothered Ms. Mirajane." Bickslow said, cocking an eyebrow at her as Lisanna hit him in the chest.

Without any words, Laxus grabbed Bickslow, immediately putting him into a head lock as he dragged Bickslow towards the front door.

"Thanks for the food Mira. I'll see you tonight." Laxus said as he dragged the hysterically laughing Bickslow with him.

"Where are you headed off to?" Mira asked, giggling at the sight that had unfolded.

"Taking this idiot and training." Laxus smirked out, sending a shock through his arms and right through Bickslow as he shut the door behind the two of them.


	58. Chapter 58

The sky was perfectly clear that morning. Not a cloud was in sight, nearly guaranteeing the promise of at least one rain free day in spring. The grass had a slight dampness to it from the previous night's rain, softening the ground slightly as Bickslow lay there. Even the birds seemed to brag about just how lovely the start of this day was, singing loudly as the people of Magnolia whispered and shook their heads as they walked by. The only thing that didn't seem to belong, were the stars that floated through Bickslow's vision while he stared up at the sky. The sound of thunder rang in the seith mage's ear as a bright light flashed just overhead. The form of Laxus appearing through the bright light. A smirk raging across the blonde man's face as his clinched fist shortened its distance between Bickslow's face and the body it was attached to. For a moment, Bickslow could have sworn that he heard the air leave the surrounding area as the nearby people gasped. Throwing his arms across his chest, his totems quickly went into an X formation, sparing the seith mage of a charged pummeling from Laxus. Rolling away quickly, Bickslow laughed as he immediately took off on foot. He'd been receiving non-stop beatings since Laxus dragged him out of the Strauss' home, and he would be damned if he was simply going to sit back and take all of those beatings.

"The sooner you stop runnin' man, the less time this is gonna take." Laxus smirked out as he took off after Bickslow.

"Ain't gonna happen Boss! That shit hurts!" Bickslow laughed out as he bounded off of Puppu and attempted to hide for a moment.

"You got a mouth on you. Figured I should finally address it" Laxus shouted, standing quietly for a moment as he listened for his comrade.

"Aww c'mon. Ya love it!" Bickslow said, peering over the guardrail that sat on the patio of a third story apartment.

Within seconds Laxus was behind Bickslow, quickly knocking him off of the patio and towards the street below. Bickslow laughed as he easily rolled out of the fall, bowing insultingly towards Laxus before again taking off through Magnolia. Laxus rolled his eyes as he again took off after the seith mage. Cat and mouse was simply not a game he could resist as he took off after his comrade. Despite being the stronger of the two of them, Laxus was no fool and knew that Bickslow would almost always be able to out run him or in the very least, out maneuver him. An annoying skill that always seemed to egg on these little spats that rose occasionally in the Raijinshu. Whether or not Laxus truly enjoyed them was something he wasn't sure of. However, he was certain that he was thankful to at least be chasing Bickslow through town, instead of burying him deep into the ground.

"Ya slowed down Boss. Ya thinkin' about what I said? You know. You, Mira, and Freed." Bickslow manically smiled out as he jogged backwards and thrusted his hips. His tongue falling far from his mouth.

"I'm gonna kill your ass when I catch you Bickslow."

"Yeah yeah. Ya said that already. Still waitin' on the follow through!"

* * *

"Hard to believe those two get along so well, huh Mira?" Lisanna said as she and her sister walked to Bickslow's home. The sound of thunder ringing through the late morning air. "I suppose boys will be boys" Mira giggled out as she linked onto Lisanna's arm. The two of them had already cleaned up the breakfast that Mira had prepared before heading out of the home and were in no real rush to head to the guild. Even if Lisanna was simply going to head over there to start her shift with her sister, she still wanted to change clothes and with most all of her best outfits in Bickslow's home she had no choice really but to go to the seith mage's home. As usual, Mira had far too many people swooning over her as the two sisters made their way to their destination. Lisanna watched as Mira would casually wave at her fans, occasionally kneeling down and talking to small children. The smile she wore on her face practiced to perfection. Lisanna had wondered how Mira was ever able to change from her rough and tumble teenage self, to such a gentle adult. A though she lingered on momentarily before Mira quickly linked their arms again and set them back on their path.

When they finally arrived at Bickslow's home, Lisanna had immediately realized that she lacked a key. She sighed heavily as she jiggled the door handle. Turning to her sister, Lisanna smiled disappointingly. "I forgot the key...sorry Mira." Mira tilted her head slightly to the side as she smiled at her disappointed younger sister before pulling a key from her bosom. Lisanna chuckled at the sight as Mira unlocked the door, letting the two of them into the house.

"Do you normally keep things tucked away in your boobs Mira?" Lisanna said as she inhaled deeply, disappearing into the bedroom.

"Well, why not? It's not like I really have pockets." Mira said as she smiled an seated herself on the couch.

"I guess you have a point. Why do you have a key to Bickslow's house anyway?" Lisanna then asked as she grabbed fresh clothing to wear.

"Laxus. He thought I should have one." Mira replied, looking around at the somewhat tidier home.

"Oh...Does Bickslow know?" Lisanna asked as she straightened out her shirt.

"I'm sure he's figured it out. Do you think it would bother him?" Mira then said, rising to her feet as Lisanna reappeared.

"Mira, there is only one real thing that seems to bother Bickslow, and it has nothing to do with privacy. Haven't you noticed that?" Lisanna said, smiling towards her sister before gesturing for the two of them to leave. Early afternoon was already beginning to roll in faster than imagined and Lisanna was certain the day was going to fly by.

* * *

The night was busy at the guild, and once again, Lisanna and her sister worked flawlessly to fill any orders that had come in. The guild was alive with noise. The usual trouble makers all happily instigating fights amoungst themselves. Many of the women in the guild sat huddled around Levy. The bluenette appearing a shade of green as she desperately tried to bite back any sort of nausea that made its presence known. Gajeel loomed behind her, giving any member who came to close to the small woman a menacing glare. Mira spotted the scene from her place behind the bar and immediately began making a mild tea to soothe Levy and even plated some biscuits for the tiny woman to eat. Nudging Lisanna with an elbow, Mira handed her younger sister the drink and small platter. Lisanna already knew exactly who it was this particular combination was for and made her way through the busy guild. As she made her way towards she caught a glimpse of Freed. The man seeming to have a rather engaging conversation with Wendy. Lisanna paused for a moment, thinking back on what Bickslow had said to Laxus and laughed. Her action having not gone unnoticed as Freed glanced in her direction as his face sat expressionless. Wendy waved in Lisanna's direction and naturally, Lisanna smiled towards the two of them as she continued to make her way towards Levy.

When she finally made her way to Levy, Lisanna had to nearly push her way through to pass the hoard of women that seemed far to interested in the bluenette's misery as they sympathetically sighed and giggled. Gajeel grabbed the items from Lisanna's hands rather carelessly and nearly knocking everything down onto Levy's head. Panicking for a moment, the iron dragon slayer calmed his hands before setting everything down, looming even more ominously over Levy as she took a few nibbles and sips of the food in front of her. She quickly thanked Lisanna before laying her head down on a book she had been attempting to read before being hoarded by the other women. The only one with any real sense of understanding being Bisca who casually attempted to let Levy have her space. Lisanna moved towards Gajeel slowly. Moving towards him was nothing like moving towards Natsu. The air that sat around the iron dragon slayer seemed painfully tense at all times.

"Gez Gajeel. You don't have to be so rude." Lisanna said jokingly.

"Hrmm. Sorry. I ain't exactly running off much sleep." Gajeel responded, his focus stuck on Levy.

"Were you up all night?" Lisanna asked, sensing the agitation coming off of the man.

"Nah. Not really." Gajeel answered, straightening up slightly as Levy ate.

"Oh? Then why no rest?" Lisanna said trying to face Gajeel, earning an odd scowl from the man.

"Yer freak. He talks a lot in his sleep. Makes too much noise...I'm sure blondie is in the same boat as me. A week of that wears you out." Gajeel said as he continued his glaring at the people surrounding Levy.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna then asked.

"Freak might have nightmares. Ain't really surprised given what he is." Gajeel then answered, attempting to relax and have a normal conversation.

"Really? He seemed fine last night..." Lisanna then said, recalling that Bickslow did have a few issues with nightmares with her.

"Well when he's beggin' for you in his sleep, yeah. I imagine he would be fine with you there." Gajeel said, letting out a huff of air.

"That doesn't mean anything." Lisanna said dismissing the comment.

Gajeel simply stared at her. His face saying "bullshit" as he stared at the youngest Strauss for a moment before turning his attention to Levy. Lisanna stood there for a moment, unsure of whether or not to believe him for not. Gajeel had no reason to lie to her, and his attitude did seem a bit more on the agitated side than usual. Grabbing a few empty tankards from the table Levy was at, Lisanna walked back to the bar.

* * *

Lisanna and Mira had once again finished their shift, and now spent their time cleaning up the chaos that had been left behind after all the patrons had left. Each woman busy in their own mind as they cleaned up various spills, stains, and bits of food from around the guild. It didn't take long before Lisanna had a few questions for Mira regarding her relationship with Laxus. According to what Bickslow had told her, Mira and Laxus had been an item for a long time yet it somehow slipped by completely unnoticed. Even when Lisanna had returned from Edolas their relationship somehow managed to slip by her radar.

"Hey Mira." Lisanna said as she sat on a cleaned table.

"Yes?" the oldest Strauss said, happily cleaning up a wall.

"Why did you hide your relationship with Laxus from me?" Lisanna then asked watching her sister's reactions closely.

"Well...you never really asked. And I try and keep Laxus' business and my business away from prying eyes." Mirajane answered as she walked back to the bar.

"Why though? Everyone else seems to flaunt their relationships around. Why be so secretive?" Lisanna asked following her sister.

"It keeps people guessing. And besides. We both agreed it's better to not have any more attention drawn to either of us when it comes to the public. Laxus enjoys his privacy, and you and I both know I hardly get that." Mira smiled.

"I guess that makes sense...but if he's been staying in our house this whole time...how did he sneak by me?" Lisanna then asked propping herself up on the bar top facing her sister as she watched Mira put various supplies away.

"Didn't ya know sweet cheeks? Dragon slayers...err...men in general are masters of sneakin' into a girl's bed unnoticed. He just happened to sneak in through your sister's window." Bickslow then said wrapping his arms tightly around Lisanna's waist before taking a nibble of the back of her neck.

"Better than getting my ass kicked through a basement window." Laxus then said leaning against the bar next to Lisanna.

Both Lisanna and Mira jumped at the sound of Bickslow and Laxus speaking. Neither of them expecting to see either men standing there. The condition of both men was deplorable. Both were in desperate need of a shower. Their clothes tattered an torn in various places. Even Bickslow's totems appeared to have been rolling in mud and filth. Both men were covered in various scrapes and bruises. Mira shook her head as she laughed and walked towards Laxus. To Lisanna, it appeared as though Laxus didn't have a care in the world about Mira even being there. The larger man doing nothing more than staring at what ever object was across the guild as Mira stood in front of him. The only "tell" that Laxus gave was a glance towards Mira that softened his eyes only slightly. Watching the two interact, Lisanna watched as Mira continued to stare up at Laxus. Laxus on the other hand continued to stare off into space, his eyes still softened slightly as he occasionally glanced at Mira. Bickslow audibly sighed at the scene that was playing out, being all too familiar with the little mannerisms that Laxus and Mira showed each other in public. Snatching Lisanna up in his arms and hoisting her over his shoulder, Bickslow quickly made his way to the front of the guild and swung the door open. "Enjoy your privacy Boss! Just remember. People eat there" Bickslow said as Lisanna objected to being carried and beat on the seith mage's back. Not letting his grip loosen, Bickslow quickly moved in the direction of his home.

"Mira, I swear I could cut out Bickslow's tongue and he'd STILL find some smartass remark to say." Laxus said as he laughed under his breath.

"Well...it is BICKSLOW." Mira replied as she crawled her way under Laxus' damaged cape, curling up close to him as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Laxus wasted no time in letting his hand wander around the oldest Strauss' skin, Bickslow's words not even wasting space in the man's memory as he enjoyed everything there was to enjoy about Mirajane.

* * *

"Put me down Bickslow!" Lisanna laughed out. Her voice ringing through the dark town. Bounding off of his totems and getting the both of them above the rooftops, Bickslow moved Lisanna off of his shoulder and tossed her as high into the air as he could. "Ya better fly fast then!" he shouted as she began to descend towards the ground. As quickly as she could, Lisanna sprouted out wings, her heart pounding loudly in her chest at the idea of hitting the ground. Looking at Bickslow who was perched on Pappa and Poppo, she nervously laughed. "I'm going to beat you when I get over there." Cocking his head to the side as he stood upright, Bickslow smiled excitedly. "Bein' perfectly honest with ya here sweet cheeks. I don't think you could catch me. If I can out run Laxus, you'll be no problem at all." Lisanna laughed at just how cocky the seith mage was being as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was difficult for her to take him seriously as his clothes were tattered and torn and his body was battered and bruised by Laxus. Diving towards him, she was determined to catch him now if only to damage his pride a little. Effortlessly, Bickslow took off away from her.

As the two of them moved quickly through Magnolia, Lisanna learned just how difficult it was to actually catch Bickslow. Although the man wasn't necessarily fast, he was agile. Easily bending and contorting his body to dodge Lisanna when she was only a fingers length away. Landing lightly on nearly every surface he touched, he would wait for a few moments for Lisanna before immediately taking off again and eventually making his way to the town bridge. Lisanna watched as he disappeared underneath it. She laughed at him knowing that he had no place to hide underneath it. She quickly darted towards the bridge and to her surprise, Bickslow wasn't there. Peering under the bridge, there was no sign of the seith mage. Confused, Lisanna quickly looked on the top of the bridge, only to find it vacant. Landing on the railing of the bridge, she peered around the area around her looking for any trace of the man. Even his totems were gone. Standing there, she could tell he was watching her, she just wasn't sure from where exactly he was watching. The moon above seeming to smile down at her as if it was rooting for Bickslow.

Quietly, Bickslow watched Lisanna from the dark shadows that were cast by the bridge as he balanced on his totems. He could tell she knew he was watching her and it sent a knot through his stomach as he smiled widely. Slowly moving out of the shadows, he crept his way up the side of bridge almost completely silently. When he was behind her, he silently let the words "boo" leave his mouth. The moment Lisanna turned around, Bickslow tackled her, plunging them both into the cold river below.

"OOOH that was stupid! That was stupid! That was stupid!" Bickslow said as the cold water hit him.

"You think?!" Lisanna said as she kept herself afloat.

Laughing as his breathing stammered from the cold water, Bickslow grabbed hold of Lisanna. His totems all diving into the water and helping lift the seith mage and Lisanna out of the water before setting them on the roadway. Bickslow laughed as he shivered. Lisanna lightly pounded her fist into chest as she also shivered. "What was the point of that Bicks?" she said giggling slightly. Bickslow shrugged as he held on to Lisanna. His arms knocking into her. "I thought it would be warmer? I dunno. Didn't think it through sweet cheeks. Can I carry ya now, or are ya just gonna keep strugglin'?" he said as he looked around being sure that his actions hadn't gathered anyones attention. Lisanna nodded before staring at him as though she were demanding to be carried. Piggybacking Lisanna was easy enough for him and so far as he was concerned it was still a win win situation.

* * *

Stepping into his home, Bickslow wasted no time in carrying Lisanna back towards the shower. Flicking on lights along the way, he stopped in his tracks when he fully caught the color of the sheets on the bed. Unclipping his mask he cocked an eyebrow before turning his head slightly towards Lisanna. "What? This is a duvet cover. Your sheets were too stained even after washing." the youngest Strauss said as she hopped off of Bickslow's back her damp clothes sticking to his as she did. "So you picked gray? Clashy much..." Bickslow said as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower. His comment making Lisanna laugh loudly. She highly doubted the man knew anything about colors clashing given the color scheme of his room, or even his entire house really. She began searching through the clothes she had cleaned, looking for anything that might be able to at least keep her warm while she waited for Bickslow to finish up showering. "You comin'?" Bickslow said. The expression on his face seeming as though he were confused as to why Lisanna hadn't followed him. A sudden feeling of reserve coupled with shyness took hold of Lisanna as she. Watching her expression and cheeks flush slightly Bickslow smiled softly. "Ya know I've already seen ya naked, right? Not as much as I'd like, but still. Not a big deal. Now c'mon. I KNOW you're cold."

"No...I know Bicks...it's just a bit weird." Lisanna responded.

"What's weird?" Bickslow asked curious as to what could suddenly bother her.

"Last time I showered with someone in your shower, it was Laxus...not intentionally though."

"Hm. Was I at least dead?"

"I mean, you were pretty much dead if that counts."

"Well than who gives a shit. I'm sure the Boss had his reasons. Ya aren't his type so I ain't exactly worried."

Nodding, Lisanna stepped into the bathroom and undressed carefully before stepping into the shower. The hot water feeling as though it were nearly scalding her skin before eventually warming her up. When Bickslow stepped in behind her, she locked up slightly as she moved out of the way. "Hey thanks." Bickslow said washing away what ever filth might have been left on him from his scrape with Laxus and warming himself up under the water. Lisanna caught the sight of several large bruises that seemed to cover his ribs and legs. Running her fingers lightly across the black and blue skin on his ribs she could only imagine exactly what it was the two men must have done to each other.

"They're just bruises sweet cheeks. No need to worry about 'em." Bickslow said as he turned around, bringing Lisanna in to his torso to keep her from looking at them too much.

"They still look like they hurt." Lisanna responded as she ran her fingers along the scarred tissue on his back.

Bickslow shrugged, "Training with Laxus can be pretty brutal. But it doesn't hurt."

"Bicks...there is no way that didn't hurt." Lisanna then said as she poked hard into the bruise.

"Can't get stronger without pain." Bickslow then said. "If I'm bein' totally honest with ya right now...I don't think anything will be as painful as the shit that happened in Abaddon. FUCK. THAT." he then said laughing.

"...you got really hurt there..." Lisanna said feeling guilty for it all.

"Hurt? I was getting flayed hahaha. Cuts? Oh well. Broken bones? Not a big deal. Flaying though? No. No no no no no." Bickslow then laughed out "I'd rather be mentally fucked and raped then flayed again."

Lisanna put on a fake smile in hopes to not let Bickslow notice just how much that bothered her. She'd still never understand why it was that the seith mage would have been willing to put his life on the line. He let it get to that point and she knew that. He could have done it all without her. He admitted that. The fact that he could joke about what should have been his death so easily seemed unreal. Her sudden change in mannerisms didn't go unnoticed by Bickslow. Even if she was pressed against him, he could feel the change in behavior. Sighing loudly, Bickslow shut the water off and picked Lisanna up again for the third time that day. Grabbing a towel on his way out of the shower, he dropped Lisanna onto the bed. Pushing her legs to either side of him, he placed his hand next to her shoulders. "Look. Lisanna. Stop. It's okay. The things I did were my choice. I don't regret 'em. Not for a second. You aren't talkin' about it and...I mean...what ever. Your choice. But this shit right here, you and I. It ain't gonna work if you are just gonna sit quietly feeling bad about MY choices. You gotta talk." Bickslow said as he pointed back and forth between the two of them "You can talk. You got a voice. Use it.". The two mages stared at each other. Neither smiling. Just seeming to blankly stare before Lisanna spoke quietly. "Why...why did you do everything the way you did. You said you could have done everything without me there...why did you include me in it. What was the actual point? Was it really to let me see what it was that you 'did'?" Bickslow closed his eyes and dropped his head as he smiled. He easily switched places with Lisanna and moved the two of them more towards the top of the bed.

"Yes and no. This is really weird, even for me so try 'n bare with me here sweet cheeks. I didn't need ya to be a part of all of that bullshit. The thing is though, if I didn't bring you into it all, it would have literally been like me doin' what I usually do. Ya know? Sneakin' around in the dark invading peoples thoughts and dreams. Patchin' up souls or stealin' 'em. Even if I really wanted to though, I couldn't have. Not with you at least. Somethin' about doing that to YOU felt wrong, and there ain't much out there that makes me feel like that. And IF I hadn't actually made it out alive, well. It woulda just been some sort of mystery. Headlines would have read 'Fairy Tail mage dies in home of fellow guild member'. That's just chaotic." Bickslow said as he traced a small crease that Lisanna's thigh made at her hip.

"Is that really it?" Lisanna then asked letting her fingers dance over his.

"...well...no. Not really. When I finally did bring you into this, I needed you to see something." Bickslow said trying to dismiss his sudden shyness.

"And what would that be."

"Lisanna, you left ONCE and a lot of people's lives fell apart. Some lives more than others and those of us that shoulda opened our mouths when we had the chance, didn't. I can't even count how many hours I spent staring down at yer headstone. When ya came back though, I STILL couldn't figure out how the fuck to open my mouth. I dunno why either. This whole soul mending bullshit, I mean, it sucked, but it was also exactly what I needed. This is shit that I could use. Gave me a reason to talk. Anywhere or anytime, I would do anything for you. Even if ya turned around and told me to fuck off, I'd still do anything to keep ya safe and ya needed to see that. I couldn't just tell you that cheesy bullshit."

"Even if it meant dying..."

"Dyin' is easy sweet cheeks. I'd rather die than know you'd disappear for good again. I can't do that shit again. Ever."

"You're not a very good romantic, are you?" Lisanna giggled out.

"Nah. I'm absolute shit at bein' a romantic. You'd think all the hours I spent in the red light district woulda taught me something." Bickslow joked out as Lisanna swatted at his chest.

"That's pretty sad if you didn't learn anything from the red light district." Lisanna then said in a slight pout.

"Well, I did learn a little somethin'.." Bickslow then said before grinding his hips into her's.

"That's not really appropriate...you know that...right?" Lisanna said, nibbling her lip slightly.

"Hard to be 'appropriate' with ya sweet cheeks...really hard."

"Then don't be."

Cocking an eyebrow upwards, a wide grin crossed Bickslow's face. "Those aren't exactly safe words sweet cheeks." he then said as his hands began to wander. Lisanna shrugged as her own hands wandered over the scarring that seemed almost too faint to have just happened. Bickslow paused for a moment as he watched Lisanna trace the faint scar that sat on his torso. The area still feeling a bit more tender than he would have liked to admit, the feeling of fingertips on it making him flex unintentionally. "Did that hurt?" Lisanna asked, keeping her fingers where they were as Bickslow shook his head. Bickslow let his hands rest comfortably on Lisanna's thighs, letting her trace around and explore as she wanted to. Her overly cautious movements making the seith mage laugh internally. Despite wanting to move around himself and ravish Lisanna, there was something oddly comforting about her simply exploring even if it was with extreme caution. It wasn't long before he finally relaxed. Forcing him to close his eyes, Lisanna traced around his seith mark. The skin that sat over the mark still feeling soft and new as Bickslow's eyebrow's twitched at the sensation. Bickslow's breathing had eventually slowed, and for a moment Lisanna had thought that she had put him to sleep. "Did I put you sleep Bicks?" she said resting her full weight over him. Shaking his head slowly he responded, "Nah. Not even close...but what ever you're doin' feels a lot better than meditating. Clears my head." Lisanna smiled at the response as she continued to let her hands lightly caress his head and neck. "Well, don't let your head get too clear. I had some less than appropriate expectations from you for tonight." she then teased out as she lightly kissed him, forcing that wide smile across his face. The relaxation that seemed to cover his face, immediately changing into a far more predatory look before he kissed her deeply.

"Well. Guess I can't let ya down then, can I..."


	59. Chapter 59

" _When did she move so far away?_ " Bickslow thought to himself as he woke up as he'd remembered Lisanna falling asleep pinned against him. The air inside his bedroom felt icy cold and even for early spring, it was unusual. Reluctantly, he left the warmth beneath the sheets. The cold flooring sending an unpleasant sensation up his legs as he grabbed a pair of sweats from his dresser. Even with curtains shut, he could tell there was unusually dark outside. He walked to the kitchen and shuffled around a spare drawer for a cigarette. When he found one, he quickly lit it and stepped out the front door and outside, leaving the door cracked slightly to keep an ear open should Lisanna wake up. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground. A few flakes still fell from the sky quietly, as their parent clouds choked out the any attempt at an early morning sunrise. It was a surprising sight for seith mage to see. He looked around the nearby buildings for any sign of movement from any of Magnolia's other citizens, only to find the streets and buildings still and almost barren. He could only think that he had woken up a bit earlier than usual. His mind blanked as he stared at a small pile of snow that was beginning to accumulate. "Pretty, isn't it?" Lisanna then said, startling the seith mage as he quickly turned around. The door he'd left cracked was now wide open as Lisanna stood covered in the gray sheet. "Yeah...It's weird though. Even for the season, it ain't supposed to snow this late." Bickslow responded, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette deeply. Lisanna stepped outside, leaning heavily into the man as he continued to smoke.

"Ya not gonna go put on some clothes before comin' out?" Bickslow asked as he looked Lisanna up and down for a moment before turning his attention forward.

"I have a blanket covering me. I'll be okay." Lisanna said smiling up at Bickslow.

"Hmm." Bickslow responded quietly.

"What? It's not like you're really wearing anything either." Lisanna responded, bumping Bickslow playfully.

"True enough." Bickslow said, pulling the cigarette from between his mouth and handing it to Lisanna.

"Thanks!" she responded, happily taking a few hits off of it herself.

Looking down at the ground, Bickslow laughed quietly to himself before looking back up towards the sky. Leveling his vision with Lisanna's he smirked, gently plucking the burning object from between her lips and placing it back between his. Leaving no more than a breaths gap between the two of them, Bickslow's eyes bounced back and forth as he stared into Lisanna's. Standing upright, he flicked the cigarette out into the street before leaning against his home in slight annoyance.

"So I take it this is gonna be a fuckin' daily thing than..." he said.

"Well, I pretty much live with you...So yeah, it is." Lisanna giggled out as Bickslow draped an arm over her.

"Ya know...yer losin' your touch." Bickslow said, tightening his grip.

"What do you mean?"

Without warning, Bickslow quickly grabbed hold of the blanket Lisanna had wrapped around her and violently pushed her into the snow covered street. Wrapping her arms around herself, Lisanna quickly cried out, shouting, "Why would you do that!" to Bickslow. The seith mage tossed the blanket to the side, letting the fabric hit the ground carelessly. "I ain't that fuckin' stupid. This shit is gettin' old." Bickslow shouted seeming as though he were wiping filth off of his exposed skin. Lisanna smiled at him, her demeanor and mannerisms changing entirely as as she ran her fingers through her hair, revealing long brunette hair. Her limbs revealing black staining that covered them entirely. Lisanna's face twisted slightly, revealing Thanatos. Bickslow rolled his eyes, lightly slamming the back of his fist into the siding of his home before walking back inside, being sure to slam the door behind him. Walking around the corner leading to the bedroom, Thanatos stood there, blocking his way. "Psychotic bitch." Bickslow said, pushing his way past her. The demon followed the seith mage closely. The sound of her heels clacking against the flooring elevating Bickslow heart rate rapidly. Bickslow marched his way into the bathroom knowing full well that Thanatos would follow him. The moment she turned the corner, Bickslow slammed her hard against the wall.

"The hell is the point of this! Deals made or otherwise, I'm gonna die eventually. Ya can't just fuck off for even a second?!" Bickslow shouted, digging his fingers into either side of Thanatos' cheeks.

"No. You don't get to have that type of serenity in your life now." Thanatos smirked out.

"If the plan is to make me lose my mind to speed up the process of dyin', it ain't gonna happen." Bickslow then said, loosening his grip.

"You can always just succumb you know. You won't know peace, but things might just be nicer for you." Thanatos then said quietly, letting her fingers run along the sides of Bickslow's neck rising several sets of goosebumps from him.

"You'd love that...wouldn't ya?" Bickslow said as he felt a slight pressure tracing around his seith mark, focusing solely on that sensation to ignore Thanatos' attempts at seduction.

"I certainly wouldn't oppose it."

Breathing in deeply for only a moment, Bickslow ran his hand over his face, holding it against his own mark as he stood there. The sensation of vertigo eventually taking over him as he began to fumble before eventually falling over, much to the displeasure of Thanatos. She watched as the seith mage disappeared and the area around her faded to black.

* * *

When Bickslow opened his eyes Lisanna was laying next to him, quietly tracing the mark around his face. She smiled softly when Bickslow finally came to. Bickslow's expression had deadpanned as his eyes shifted around various parts of her face. Lisanna watched as his pupils dilated in his deep red eyes, eventually returning to a normal size. "Bad dreams?" Lisanna asked moving into the man as close as she could. Her small action bringing a large smile across Bickslow's face. "I wouldn't say it was a bad dream sweet cheeks. Stupid sure. But not bad." he said, wishing he could fall back asleep.

"I-I know this is a bit intrusive, but can you take me to see what you're seeing? You know...in your head." Lisanna asked shyly.

"That ain't such a good idea anymore sweet cheeks. If I'm bein' honest, I don't think ya need to see those types of things ever again." Bickslow said as he sighed heavily.

"Why not?" Lisanna then asked, playing with a few of his hairs that were sticking up randomly.

"No need to anymore. I trust ya not to try and figure out a way to do it either. That okay?" Bickslow asked as he stretched in bed.

"Okay." Lisanna said, slightly pouting.

Locking his arms around Lisanna, Bickslow began squeezing the air out of the youngest Strauss. "It ain't like I'm mad at ya sweet cheeks. I just don't think it's safe for ya to be there anymore. Fair enough?" Bickslow said as he squeezed harder, eventually earning a high pitched squeak from Lisanna as she nodded frantically. When Bickslow let go, she inhaled heavily as she laughed at the action. "What ever you say Bicks." she said, slowly sitting up in the bed and stretching her back. Bickslow began tracing up her spine and attempting to pull her back down before being quickly swatted by Lisanna.

"No, you need to get up. I believe you own a certain pre-teen and her friends a date." Lisanna joked out.

"Ah shit...I forgot about that actually." Bickslow complained as he got up and prepared to get ready, hopping out of bed reluctantly "What are you gonna do all day? Work?"

"Actually, I think Mira and few of the other girls and myself are going to go out and pick up outfits for tomorrow." Lisanna said happily.

"What's tomorrow?" Bickslow asked, pausing as he tried to get his hair back under control.

"That little waltz and dance. Want to come along?" Lisanna said, dressing herself.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" the seith mage said smiling as he dressed himself.

"No. No you do not." Lisanna then said, lightly pushing him out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Then that answers that!" Bickslow shouted as he walked out the bedroom. As Bickslow prepared a light breakfast for the two of them, he opened up a high cupboard in search of a few ingredients. He immediately noticed the box of emergency contraceptives that had evidently remained unopened. Freezing in place, he began counting back exactly how many days and weeks he'd been with Lisanna. His eyes widening slightly as he realized how much time had actually elapsed. Setting the box down, he continued to make breakfast, albeit incredibly slowly as his thoughts wandered.

 _"There's no way she's pregnant. That shit doesn't happen in the real world on the first try. What if she is though...fuck. This is why I'm such an idiot sometimes man. Yeah, but she'd probably tell me if she was though. She's pretty honest like that. I've only really gotten to know her for the past month. I can't say I know her that well. I mean, at least I've got enough jewel for that things like kids... Sure I've got jewel, but is that really what I want right off the bat? Start a relationship off on fucked up terms, just to top it off with a kid right off the bat? I should just ask her if she is. She won't lie about it."_

Swallowing hard, Bickslow picked up the box again reading it's contents carefully as he walked back to the bedroom. "Hey Lisanna..." he said, still reading the details of the item in his hand. Lisanna walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to move on with the day as she responded, "What's up?" Catching a glimpse of the contents in Bickslow's hand she nervously smiled, seeming to laugh at the almost distraught look on Bickslow's face. Holding the box up a bit higher Bickslow hesitantly began to speak.

"You didn't use this."

"No. I didn't."

"You know, you've been with me for like, a month...shouldn't you have had some...lady problems by now." Bickslow said slightly awkwardly.

"Yep!" Lisanna answered as light heartedly as possible, walking to the kitchen and beginning to eat some of the light breakfast that was made.

"So did you?" the seith mage asked with a bit more concern.

"I don't know. DID I?" Lisanna said with a smart tone.

"That's why I'm askin' ya."

"Well it's a good question to ask Bicks."

"You're messin' with me right now, aren't ya?" Bickslow then said as he narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Only a little bit." Lisanna said, eating a bit more food.

"Ya know I can figure out if you're knocked up with or without ya, right?" Bickslow then said, snatching the next bite out of Lisanna's hand and eating it himself.

"Than why don't you?" Lisanna said, tucking the platter of food away from Bickslow.

"Don't tempt me." Bickslow said casually.

"Too late! I need to go though! Lots of shopping to do!" Lisanna then said as she rose to her toes, landing a soft kiss on Bickslow's lips. His face torn between pure delight and absolute concern at her bypassing his questions "You should know though Bicks, that what ever happens, you're still one of the most important people to me...and I think I can say, that in some sort of twisted way, that I do love you. And I'm not saying that out of habit." Lisanna continued on, before blushing and dashing out of his home quickly.

Chasing after her before freezing at the front door Bickslow shouted out, "Yeah well, I love you too, but you can't just run out on a conversation like this! Shits important!" He watched as Lisanna turned around and quickly shrugged before running off. Without thinking, Bickslow quickly sent Pippi after her. Smirking nervously, he shut the front door as he prepared to finish getting ready for his promised outing with Wendy and her friends.

"... _goddammit..."_


	60. Chapter 60

Evening rolled in quietly. Lisanna had finished her outing with the many women of Fairytail, beating Bickslow back to his own home. Her arms burdened with several bags of new attire and accessories for the next night, she fumbled around to open the front door. Tossing her bags casually to the side once in the home, Pippi bobbed happy alongside her as she danced to music playing in her own mind. Several times, Lisanna grabbed hold of Pippi acting as though his carved wings were arms of sorts, flinging him around the room. The totem happily laughing and asking for more. Lisanna would dance with the totem for several more minutes before moving her bags to the bedroom and feeding herself before eventually making her way to the shower.

After an hour had passed, Bickslow fumbled into his home, appearing as though he were completely exhausted. Greeted by Pippi's obnoxious actions that excited it's siblings, Bickslow hugged the small gang of wooden dolls before dragging his feet to the bedroom. He could hear Lisanna in the shower, singing some jaunty tune to herself. Carefully, he snuck into the bathroom with his newly decided mission to sneak a peek at Lisanna. The idea making him crack a smile. His plans however, were immediately thwarted as his totems quickly dashed into him causing him to fumble and trip forward in the bathroom. Lisanna quickly opened the shower curtain at the sounds of Bickslow crashing down, unsure of what exactly the noise could have been. Spotting the seith mage on the floor, she smiled.

"What are you doing Bicks?"

"Not shit now." he said as he shoved his totems off of himself "...thanks guys..."

"Did you just get back?" Lisanna asked, finishing up her shower and quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping herself up.

"...meh...yeah..."

"And? How did it go?!" Lisanna asked sympathetically, kneeling next to Bickslow as he rolled over on the ground.

"How do ya think sweet cheeks? I took a tweenage girl and her friends out all day. I ain't heard so much gossip since...I don't think ever. Oh. But I did learn who the 'hottest guy in Magnolia' is..." Bickslow complained, attempting to sneak the towel off of Lisanna.

"So it went well than!" Lisanna chuckled out as she swatted Bickslow's hand away, earning a defeated huff from the seith mage.

Grabbing hold of the seemingly defeated Bickslow, Lisanna tried to get the man off the floor. Rather than cooperate, Bickslow simply let himself lay there as dead weight as Lisanna tried to drag him up to his feet. As she tugged and pulled, Bickslow's body flopped carelessly. "You do know that you weigh a TONNE right?!" Lisanna said as she laughed and kept pulling on his arm. His body eventually wedging between the door frame. "Ya tryin' to say I'm fat?" Bickslow said, eventually rising to his own feet. Lisanna nodded before changing into some nightly attire and curling into bed herself. Bickslow simply watched, before dropping down face first onto the bed.

"Are you not even going to get ready for bed?" Lisanna said, running her fingers through the colored furs that lined various parts of his attire.

"...drrt fuuuur miii..." Bickslow said, his face buried in the bed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lisanna asked.

"DO IT FOR ME!" Bickslow shouted as he rolled to his back, being sure to land on her.

"Are you a baby?!" Lisanna said laughing as she shoved him off of her.

The words that came from Lisanna's mouth suddenly reminding the seith mage of the conversation the two of them had before they went their separate ways for the day. "...baby..." he whispered to himself before sitting upright in the bed and eyeing down Lisanna. "Ya never said whether or not you were knocked up sweet cheeks." Lisanna smirked up at him, rolling over on the bed and ignoring Bickslow's statement. Her mannerisms making Bickslow sit uneasily for a moment before he stood up and undressed himself before laying heavily onto the bed and forcing Lisanna up against him. "Ya really want me to figure this out for myself?" Bickslow said in a borderline threatening tone. Shrugging, Lisanna continued her silence as she rolled over to face him. Her nose pressing lightly against his, she smiled widely.

"So, with everything that's happened, this is the straw that breaks the camel's back? This is the thing that actually scares Bickslow?" she asked quietly.

"Uhh, yeah. Why wouldn't it?" Bickslow said, his eyes darting to random areas of the bedroom.

"I just never would have guessed that something like that would ever get to you." Lisanna joked out, getting comfortable on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Look, I may be a bit of a dog to put it nicely when it comes to you ladies. But I ain't immune to everything. Ya can't just fall asleep either. Ya haven't answered anything." Bickslow said, becoming frustrated.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Okay?" Lisanna said, rolling back over. A smile laying across her face.

"...you suck..." Bickslow responded, letting his arm drop heavily on her.

* * *

"You wearin' a suit?" Laxus said loudly as he looked Bickslow up and down. Despite being completely familiar with these types of events, Laxus wasn't necessarily enthusiastic to be at such a large event with so many different people. Mira clinged tightly to Laxus, forcing the far larger man to walk forward. "I know right boss? This ain't really my thing. Had to get my nails repainted, and even had to cover up my mark for this..." Bickslow complained, smearing some of the foundation from his forehead. The extra weight that sat over his seith mark seeming to agitate him far more than he cared to admit. Lisanna laughed as she pressed the two of them forward, keeping up with her sister and Laxus. When the four of them finally entered the building the waltz was being held it, it was clear to that it was nothing short of a slightly extravagant event. A small symphony played near the front as various couples and pairs waltzed and danced happily. Both Mira and Lisanna seemed far too excited to be there as both Laxus and Bickslow stepped heavily next to them.

Mira and Lisanna wasted no time in letting the two men go, and quickly rushing towards the sea of familiar faces. The many women of Fairytail all dressed to the nines, each one gawking over the others outfit as they happily smiled. Regardless of whether or not they had all helped select the others attire the previous day, none of them got to fully appreciate how the outfits looked on each other the previous day. With their partners all happily laughing and enjoying each others company on the opposite side of the large room, Laxus and Bickslow wasted no time in finding the bar. As they walked up to the counter, it was obvious that they weren't the only ones feeling slightly dragged to the occasion. Gajeel stood looking as though he were ready to burst out. Jet and Droy watching the iron dragon slayer carefully and cautiously. Natsu excitedly romped around multiple areas excitedly as Gray shook his head and attempted to get the dragon slayer to show some civility. About the only one who appeared even remotely interested in being there, was Bacchus. Although the promise of an open bar may have been the reason behind the interest.

"Well woulda looky here. Never thought I'd see this guy dressed in a monkey suit." Bacchus said teasingly quickly drinking down several shots before heaving the empty glasses to the bar top.

"That's what I said." Laxus then said as he ordered two drinks from the bar, surprised to see Kinana standing there working at the event. Quietly, he whispered to the young woman, "'Erik' couldn't make it?" and smiling at the tall blonde man, Kinana shook her head.

Watching Laxus interact with Kinana momentarily before turning his attention to Bacchus, Bickslow confidently spoke out, "I try'n keep my good looks under wraps. Wouldn't want your ladies swooning over me to hard."

"Calling it like it is man. She has got you wrapped tight." Laxus then said handing Bickslow a rather strong drink for the night. Despite avoiding using Lisanna's name, the person referenced was immediately noted.

"You know, I've been hearin' about that. Rumors true than mister mighty creep?" Bacchus questioned, taking yet another drink.

"Yeah I've also wondered that. Levy said she came to your house the other day. Are you guys living together?" Droy said, butting himself into the conversation.

"Seriously? That's kind of quick, isn't it?" Jet then said.

"I don't think it's anyone's business." Bickslow then fired back as attempted to avoid becoming the center of attention. His sudden defensive behavior immediately being noted by Laxus, as the dragon slayer laughed internally. There was a reason he and Mira kept their business as hidden from the public eye and out of the public's mouth. It always led to unwarranted attention. Taking a sip of the drink that was handed to him, Bickslow quickly made his way over towards Gajeel and dropped his arm heavily around the iron dragon slayer, pulling him towards an isolated area of the building. The slightly smaller man was completely caught off guard as he quickly formed a small iron pillar with his arm before realizing exactly who it was that had dropped their weight onto him.

"Well ain't that just rude." Bacchus snickered out, not caring at all about the state of it all in all honesty.

"Huh. Usually Bickslow's all about talking. Wonder what's up with him." Jet then asked.

"At least he took Gajeel away." Droy said, shuddering slightly as he stuffed his face with hors d'oeuvres .

"I'm with Bacchus. Whata rude guy! He didn't even say 'hi' or anything!" Natsu complained, throwing his weight into the bar.

"No ones gonna say 'hi' to ya when you're runnin' around looking like an idiot." Gray then said as Natsu passed a glare towards him.

"Knock it off. Both of you." Laxus said quietly, determined to finish his drink in what ever silence he could obtain at the event.

* * *

Bickslow dragged Gajeel to the most isolated corner of the room that he could find. The iron dragon slayer seeming to be not only annoyed, but incredibly grateful to be leaving the more crowded area of the building. "There a reason yer draggin' me over here freak?" Gajeel asked as Bickslow marched them both to the corner. Bickslow nodded quickly before he answered, "Yeah. Yeah there is." As they continued on, Levy caught site of them. Staring at them, Gajeel caught of glimpse of Levy staring at them. Shrugging, Gajeel smirked at his paler than usual shrimp. The bluenette having spent the majority of the day keeled over a toilet in misery. The look he passed Levy being more than enough for the small bluenette to go back to the conversation she had been having with the other women.

"What are ya draggin' me here for freak. Seriously." Gajeel said when Bickslow had finaly stopped.

"Well, seeing as how you're seemingly the only other irresponsible guy I know, I had a question for ya." Bickslow said casually as he crossed his arms and balanced on his heels.

Furrowing his brows, Gajeel responded, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means yer pullout game is sub-par as we see by exhibit A." Bickslow joked out as he pointed in the direction of Levy.

"It ain't sub-par if it's done on purpose moron." Gajeel snapped back, almost taking offense to what was just said before smirking pridefully. He was begining to think of little situation with Levy to be more of a conquest these days.

"You did that shit on purpose? Than why were ya freakin' out?!" Bickslow laughed out.

"It ain't like that! More like reapin' what you sow." Gajeel answered, turning to keep Levy in his vision.

"Yeah OOOOOKAY. So how long were ya sowin' before you had to reap?" Bickslow said, glancing around the room and catching eye contact with several strangers.

"Maaaaaan...this is a conversation I don't wanna have with ya, freak...I don't know...at least eight months." Gajeel said, turning slightly red at the conversation.

"Wow..." Bickslow said.

"Why you askin'?." Gajeel said, listening as the music began to change.

"No reason. Just curious." Bickslow said, turning his back to Gajeel. The music change signifying a waltz to come. And even if Bickslow had wanted to actually get in-depth and have a serious conversation, he would have to let the conversation drop entirely.

* * *

Finding their respective partners, Bickslow wasted no time in quickly gathering Lisanna up to dance. The pair stood near Mira and Evergreen, meaning that unfortunately for him, he'd be surrounded by her siblings and likely within eye and earshot of them. Bowing deeply as the music began, the many pairs of couples danced happily. A few couples could be heard whispering to each other, though their words somewhat obscured by the music that filled the air. Quietly, Bickslow lead the dance for himself and Lisanna. The pair enjoying the silence that sat between to two of them. As the song carried on, Bickslow found his eyes beginning to occasionally wander as a few people stared. Of all the people in this event, there was truly no reason for anyone to be staring at them. An almost inaudible giggle from Lisanna snapped Bickslow's focus back to the task at hand. Thankfully for him, he was plenty well versed in knowing how to stay on beat and the slow tempo made it easier to keep time.

A change in tempo soon occurred, and right on cue, Bickslow immediately changed partners. Decidedly against dancing with Evergreen, he took the next closest partner: Mirajane. Offering a hand out, Bickslow brought out the best manners he had to take the oldest Strauss from Laxus. The lightning slayer seeming a bit more relaxed about it than usual as Lisanna quickly grabbed hold of him, forcing the tall blonde to a dance with herself. Mira readily accepted the dance from Bickslow, she lightly curtsied before beginning the next dance with Bickslow.

"Ya know. I'm actually surprised you accepted." Bickslow said, laughing slightly.

"Why wouldn't I? It is a social dance after all." Mira responded happily.

"Doesn't mean ya gotta dance with people ya don't care all that much for." the seith mage snarked out.

"Bickslow, I highly doubt you know exactly who it is that I feel anything for, let alone anyone I might possibly dislike." Mira then said, squeezing into his shoulder a bit.

"With what all that's happened, I'd figure that I was on that short list." Bickslow responded. The pressure on his shoulder making him grin widely.

"You don't make any list Bickslow. I'm glad that what ever happened, is over, and I hope it stays that way. You aren't exactly an ill fit for our little family after all. Besides. As long as Lisanna is happy, I am happy." Mira then said as she loosened her grip.

"I guess." Bickslow responded, unsure of what other answers he could give as he caught a glimpse of Lisanna speaking in hushed tones with Laxus. The smile on Laxus' face seeming a lot softer than his usual smirk.

"You're supposed to pay attention to the partner you're dancing with Bickslow. Although I'm surprised you even know how to dance." Mira teased out.

"Sorry. Just a bit out of my own element here. And yeah. I think people'd be surprised if they knew how many secret talents I really have."

* * *

Lisanna quickly made her way to Laxus, forcing him to a dance with her. The lightning slayer seeming as though he were caught off guard slightly as Lisanna hooked onto him. He smirked when he saw the enthusiasm that sat on Lisanna's face. "Can't be that exciting kid." he said as the next song slowly began to start. The pace suddenly quickening signalling for a much faster dance as opposed to the starting dance they had been graced with. Lisanna followed as best as she could with Laxus' steps. This being the first time she'd ever been to a truly formal waltz, she had wished she'd better prepared for it. Compared to Laxus and her sister, it was quite obvious that she was very new to it. "Relax. You're screwin' us both up." Laxus said as he let out a slight laugh at Lisanna's expense.

"Sorry Laxus. Just a little nervous." Lisanna said, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah well...hang out with your sister more often. You'll be at these a lot more than you wanna be." Laxus responded

"Do you and Mira go to these often?" Lisanna asked as she followed Laxus' steps.

"Honestly, we go about six or seven times a year."

"Gez! I thought you hated being in the public eye that much though."

"We play it off as Fairytail wizards saving face." Laxus said.

"Huh. How long have you guys done that?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Too long. How're you and Bickslow doing? He seems really uptight today." Laxus then asked.

"I would say we're fine, and I'm not surprised. I left him on a bit of a cliff hanger." Lisanna said proudly.

"Oh? What did you do?" Laxus asked.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks I might be...you know...pregnant..." Lisanna whispered. Her words making Laxus raise a brow in slight concern.

"But you're not." he responded knowingly.

"How do you know that?" Lisanna then asked, completely unsure of how Laxus could know that.

"You'd carry a certain smell to you...and you definitely aren't. Hopefully he, and by he I mean THE TWO OF YOU, stop being stupid about things. Whether it's fucking or fucking around. Knock it off. Deal?" Laxus said in an assertive tone.

"Hey Laxus...you don't...hate me for what happened, do you?" Lisanna then asked cautiously.

"No. I think you're both stupid at times, but I couldn't hate you. It's cliche, but you are the little sister I never asked for. I was disappointed and pissed off, but that's far from hate. Just don't do crazy shit like that again. And please. Don't make your sister an aunt slash grandma anytime soon for the love of all that is good in the world...she's already overly excited about the ideal of it. I gotta calm her down and baby fever isn't exactly being kind to her right now." Laxus then said, smiling softly at Lisanna. The youngest Strauss happily taking point of advice in stride, as the song soon began to come to a close, and new pairings of dancers began to riddle the floor.

* * *

Several hours had passed. The dancing had calmed exponentially as alcohol, tired feet, and tired people soon began to become apparent. Lisanna was leaning heavily against Bickslow. Her feet feeling as though they were going to bleed as the heels she had been wearing through the night felt as though they were digging their way into her feet. Even with the heels on, she still was no where near as tall as Bickslow, and when she needed to speak to him, she had to rise onto her toes to speak to him. "I think I want to go home." she said quietly, gritting her teeth as her toes became painful to the touch. Nodding, Bickslow offered an arm, carrying as much of her weight as she'd allow as they said their goodbyes to the remaining people at the event. Many member of Fairytail booing as the pair seemed to call it quits far too early. Dismissing them, Bickslow guided the two of them outside. As they walked, the sight of newly attached lovers, one night stands, and alcohol induced bravery, riddled the surrounding area. Lisanna stood tall despite the pain, determined to walk home with dignity. Bickslow laughed to himself before squatting down in front of Lisanna. "C'mon. Get on." he insisted. Lisanna shook her head as she tried to get Bickslow back to his feet. "No it's okay. I can make it." she said, her feet screaming at her as she lied so readily. "I ain't that stupid sweet cheeks. I can practically hear your limbs screaming. Just hope on." Bickslow then said forcing her onto his back with next to no effort. The instantaneous relief Lisanna felt was enough to make her melt as she let all of her weight drop down onto Bickslow.

"So. That everything ya were lookin' for sweet cheeks?"

"It was actually! It was really fun."

"Good. Glad ya enjoyed it."

"So Bicks. Remember how I told you I would tell you about being knocked up?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Would you care to know?"

"Sweet cheeks, I'm pretty much dyin' to know."

"Well, I'm not."

"THANK. FUCK."

"I'm pretty sure Laxus will beat us both if anything like that happens any time soon."

Bickslow continued to walk with Lisanna on his back, the youngest Strauss eventually seeming to fall asleep as he pressed forward. His walk in silence was far more enjoyable than he would admit, given the night's chaos and noise. He was certain his ears were still ringing and would likely continue to do so for at least a few more days. Eventually making his way to his home, he lightly bounced his shoulders to wake Lisanna up. His efforts failing, he had to maneuver himself in order to open the front door. As soon as he had done so, his totems all rushed towards him as quickly as they could. All of them behaving as though they hadn't seen the man in years. "Shush"ing them, he carefully carried Lisanna to the bedroom and lay her down carefully in bed. The small woman seeming almost unfairly comfortable in bed. Carefully, Bickslow manipulated her heels in order to take them off. The amount of unnecessary straps that covered the shoes bringing thoughts of bondage to his head. "I can do that myself you know." Lisanna said, her eyes still closed as she smiled. Bickslow shrugged his shoulders, tossing the shoes carelessly elsewhere. Sitting up slowly, Lisanna undid what all she could on her dress, tossing the garment to the ground and sending any accompanying accessories she wore to the ground with it. Slipping under the sheets, she reviled in the feeling of freedom to her skin as Bickslow soon joined her. Crawling up to the seith mage, Lisanna lived in the skin contact momentarily before carefully whispering three simple words to the seith mage and smiling, curling in as close as she could to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
